


Stockholm Syndrome

by ametay, Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Basement, Beard Burn, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, But there is non-con elements, Butt Plugs, Capture, Cock Ring, Collar, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Facial, Feminisation, Fur, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harry has stockholm syndrome, Harry is soft, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Louis collects things, Louis likes soft things, M/M, Paddle, Piercings, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spooning, Strip Tease, THERE IS NO RAPE, Teddy Bears, Thigh Fuck, Top Harry a couple of times, Top Louis, Women's Underwear, belt punishment, bunny - Freeform, delayed gratification, dildo, feather boa, feathers - Freeform, hostage, leash, male lingerie, sex with objects, silk scarves, sit on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 208,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you like that."</p><p>The voice was husky but bore a slightly high pitch. Harry jerked as fingers threaded into his hair.</p><p>"So soft, " the voice purred as Harry's breathing spiked and his chest rose up and down quickly from the onslaught of adrenaline whizzing around his veins and his nipples peaked of their own accord at the tactility of his captor.</p><p>Harry realised his headscarf was no longer wrapped around his head taming his curls. In fact, he began to consider that it was in fact the same material as being used to bind his eyes closed. He briefly wondered why the stranger hadn't gagged him but it was so remote out here even if Harry screamed his lungs out he had no hope of being heard.</p><p>And because he didn't yet know if this person- this man by the sounds of things- was intending to hurt him or not, he figured shouting around and trying to break free were not his priority options. He had to find out more, if he could. He had to find out who this was and more importantly, what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is, I hope I did it the justice it deserves and that we've all been waiting for (believe me I only wrote this because it was killing me not having another story on it).
> 
> Huge thanks go to my writing partner ametay who provided a lot of the ideas, I just wrote them! Her story Game, Set, Love is incredible (if incomplete).
> 
> I would also like to give kudos to charliebrown whose bears I borrowed ;) Check out her story!
> 
> Can I just say there is NO RAPE in this story but-obviously- there is an element of non-con.
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Ang

 

Louis Tomlinson had always been small.

 

Not the kind of small that was freak-worthy or anything but the kind of small that got noticed.

 

Louis never really considered that it wasn't his petiteness at all that got him noticed but rather his razor-sharp cheekbones and almost effeminate beauty. His pouty deceptively soft lips, his blue-grey eyes, his long, thick lashes, his sharp jaw and breath-taking handsomeness. Louis was model-like if not for his lack of height.

 

He hated that he had to roll his jeans cuffs up three times until they bunched at his ankle. He hated that he had to push up his chin up if he wanted to challenge anyone and if his cool blue eyes and sharp features weren't enough of a warning to anyone threatening him then his silent strength was. Louis was a wiry kind of muscular, hard and soft in the right combination.

 

But he was small.

 

And he hated it.

 

And it might have given him an inferiority complex, it might have given him a chip on his shoulder and an unnatural feistiness that no-one understood, but it protected him. It gave him a guard, a shield against the world. And the world was mean. Really, really mean. He needed that protection more than anything.

 

Along with being brittle and aggressive, Louis had a weakness. He collected things.

 

His biggest penchant was for anything soft. Monkeys, giraffes, kittens and most especially bears were his thing. They crowded the shelves in his house ranging from his living room to his basement and it was his biggest secret. Luckily no-one ever came by, he was far enough out to be left alone which is just how he liked it.

 

He didn't want people coming to the house, he didn't want people snooping on him and wondering why he lived all alone in the woods. He didn't want to be asked questions, to be psycho-analysed or bothered. He liked being by himself, it was safer this way. No-one could see him, no-one could hate him or feel threatened by him or hurt him.

 

Louis had been hurt.

 

His collection of stuffed animals was a small comfort to that infantile-type pain he felt in his chest whenever he thought about rejection. Rejection as a child for being too loud, to hard, too hyper. Rejection as a teenager for being too naughty, too challenging, too rough. Rejection as an adult for being too small, too feminine, too gay.

 

Louis was gay.

 

It was a wet night, the dark was dragging in like a black curtain with trails of rain like beaded fringes underneath. He could hear the patter of rainfall outside on the shiny leaves that had fallen, could feel the wind push under the gap in the door that he still hadn't bothered to fill with a draught excluder.

 

It was getting colder. He moved to stack up the open-hearth fire with logs, adding a few rocks of coal to bump up the heat. It always felt cold to Louis. No matter which thick-knit jumper he tugged on, no matter how big it looked on his thin frame, it was always cold.

 

He ran a hand through his soft, un-styled hair that dropped skittishly over his forehead. He dragged it back, puffing out as it fell into his eyes again. A few more swipes had it trained back enough to see the fire licking over the logs. He wrapped his arms around his knees, brought up to his chest in front of him.

 

And then it happened.

 

Somebody came to the door.

 

To _his_ door.

 

On this cold, dark, wet night. Louis was petrified.

 

He could hear stumbling, the heavy footsteps of a visitor and he deduced they were wearing boots, ones with thick soles. He heard a wet hood being shucked down, heavy breaths of effort from running or similar.

 

And the stranger did knock but Louis was slow in answering and his reluctant shift toward the door was probably slower than he usually moved but he didn't entirely expect the stranger to start rattling the locked door quite so quickly.

 

He didn't expect to hear the evident sounds of the lock being picked.

 

He hastened toward the door with a frown as his heart-rate picked up and he felt the fear inject into his veins as adrenaline. Someone was now trying to break in. Before he'd even had a chance to let them in.

 

He didn't know what to do. He really didn't know what to do. So he panicked. He panicked and grabbed the equipment he kept by the door in case of instances like this- in case someone attacked him, broke down his door or generally threatened his safety. He had to be prepared, right?

 

He wasn't a guy that could easily defend himself if his strength was overpowered.

 

So he grabbed the hessian sack, the rope swirl and the handcuffs and he moved quickly, hiding behind the wooden shield of the door as the lock was tampered with from the other side.

 

He unrolled the rope ready, hooked the cuff's open claw into his pocket and rolled the sack opening up, ready to cover whoever it was that couldn't wait for him to answer his door.

 

He was breathing harsh and shallow when he was met with the bursting in of the visitor; wet and big and clumsy. Louis gasped, surprised at the invasion- that his lock had given way- and as the stranger broached the doorway he rushed forward, grasping his shoulder with an expert hand before the guy even got his bearings.

 

Louis knew exactly the right nerve to pinch to have the guy slumping lifelessly to the floor; he'd practised this in self defence classes, had learnt from a master of non-violent defence moves. And he blinked rapidly in shock as the man who had started to wrestle away began to fade, his big body sinking downwards as his consciousness was stolen.

 

He'd done it. He'd actually overpowered the intruder and had him under his control.

 

The guy was big, maybe 6'1". He was broad and had dark hair, long and curly even after being flattened by rain. He had beautiful curly eyelashes that fell on sweet pale cheeks and the most beautiful lips Louis had ever seen on a creature. And he covered it all up, the beautiful face, the porcelain skin, the tempting length of brunette hair- all covered with the rough hessian sack he was holding.

 

Louis wrapped the rope efficiently around his body, tying and expert knot tight and quick. He hoped the guy hadn't gotten much of a look at him, he didn't need complications right now. And part of him was screaming, wondering what the hell he was doing but another part was absurdly in control and gleaming with his capture.

 

He pulled the lifeless arms of his prey behind his back and clicked the cuffs into place and dragged him into the living room by the rope; the weight of the bigger man a test for his smaller body. His arms bulged with that challenge, his breath shortened and he wiped nervous sweat from his forehead and upper lip distractedly.

 

He could take him to the basement and really scare him but the guy was soaked through and Louis wasn't completely heartless. He laid him by the fire to dry out.

 

//

 

Louis collected things. Soft things. Things that filled his little house out here in the woods that his visitor hadn't seen. He'd never collected a living thing before. Never collected a person. This person looked soft, too. Kind of tall and lean and muscular, but so, so soft. His hair had looked soft. His skin looked soft.

 

"I'll take care of you now," he told the unconscious visitor.

 

Louis was good at taking care of things. Last summer a blackbird with a broken wing had been left on the road and he'd brought him inside to care for him until his wing was mended and the bird was able to fly away. He'd looked after Mr. Peterson's dog for six months after the old man had a heart attack and Bobby the German Shepherd had come running into the woods looking for help and Louis had called the ambulances that saved Roger Peterson's life as well as fed and walked and cared for his lovely pet.

 

Louis might have once looked after people too. A long, long time ago. Before he grew spikes and snapped at innocent beings for fear of being hurt. And he liked looking after people the best. More than collecting things. Even soft things.

 

"You need dry clothes," Louis noted. "And a blindfold..."

 

Louis turned quickly to find the relevant items.

 

//

 

It was weird, waking in darkness.

 

Harry's hands were bound each side of him and metal was biting the skin of his wrists, not cold but cool where his skin didn't touch for a few seconds at a time. He had something pressed against his eyes, he guessed it to be silk since it was smooth and strong. His ankles were bound too, tighter than his wrists, he had less give on those constraints and when he tested his shackles his heart tightened a little in fear.

 

How had he got here?

 

He wracked his brain for the memories and they came back slowly, trickling like sand through a timer, slow and grainy.

 

"Hello?" He called out, feeling the coolness of air brushing his skin and he realised then he was naked apart from his underwear. It was warm in this room and it smelled like sweet things- cookies and candy floss. Harry could just about make out the burn of light behind the tight blindfold. The softness against his back told him he was on a bed.

 

He sucked in a breath as the realisation suddenly hit him and as quickly as his breathless panic set in; a hot blush crawled across his cheeks cruelly, making him groan out loud. He was in his underwear. Underwear he had selected this morning from a drawer-full of similar pretty things. They were pink and frilly and lacy and sheer.

 

Whoever was holding him-whoever had undressed him-had seen his panties.

 

"Hello, is anyone there?" Harry called out again, eyes pressed shut despite his blindfold. He was mortified at being exposed this way, at being held captive. He was on his way to go snow-boarding in the mountains, literally no-one would be looking for him right now. He prayed to God that the psycho who had bound him wasn't a sado-masochist and that he'd get out alive.

 

Harry's ears perked as he heard breathing, quiet and shallow and he sensed movement in the room. He tensed, body rigid with fear as he tilted his head about trying to pick up noises that might make sense, might make him feel a little less like a murderer's prey.

 

"I like you like that."

 

The voice was husky but bore a slightly high pitch. Harry jerked as fingers threaded into his hair.

 

"So soft, " the voice purred as Harry's breathing spiked and his chest rose up and down quickly from the onslaught of adrenaline whizzing around his veins and his nipples peaked of their own accord at the tactility of his captor.

 

Harry realised his headscarf was no longer wrapped around his head taming his curls. In fact, he began to consider that it was in fact the same material as being used to bind his eyes closed. He briefly wondered why the stranger hadn't gagged him but it was so remote out here even if Harry screamed his lungs out he had no hope of being heard.

 

And because he didn't yet know if this person- this _man_ by the sounds of things- was intending to hurt him or not, he figured shouting around and trying to break free were not his priority options. He had to find out more, if he could. He had to find out who this was and more importantly, what they wanted.

 

"Are you soft all over?" The voice enquired as Harry shifted his head slightly out of the reach of the stranger. He instinctively flinched as cool fingers brushed his bare shoulder and he cringed as that touch worked down his arm.

 

"Mmm," the stranger hummed, seemingly pleased. "I like soft..."

 

Harry licked his lips, swallowing hard as his heavy breath caught in his lungs, his heart lolloping to catch up with the missed beat. He carefully squished his arm into his side, away from the enquiring touch.

 

"Who are you?" Harry wondered.

 

He sensed movement again, imagined a shadow moving away from his right side and toward the end of the bed.

 

"Who would you like me to be?" The voice wondered.

 

Harry chewed on his lip.

 

"How about I'm Harry and you are...?" He offered.

 

Suddenly the room was static and quiet and Harry lifted his head to hear, breaths staccato as they pumped out after fast draws in.

 

"You're pretty," a voice hummed in his ear and he jolted on the bed, his cuffs taking the strain. He winced as the metal cut into his skin.

 

"W-why do you want me?" He stuttered, tears edging his eyes under the scarf.

 

He knew nothing about this guy- name, age, sexual preference. He could get raped here and nobody would ever know. He could _die_ here and nobody would ever know. He began to whimper, wriggling about on the bed trying to get free.

 

"Oh, now don't make me do something you'll regret..." The voice tsk'ed.

 

"Please-don't hurt me?" Harry begged. "Please..."

 

Harry felt the telling press of cloth against his lips and tried to fight off the inevitable gagging of his mouth with the twist of his neck alone but it was no use, the stranger had the upper hand here. He shuddered as he felt those cool fingers brush into his hair again.

 

"I have lots of nice soft things like you, Pretty," the man murmured. "You look so perfect there on my bed..."

 

On _his_ bed?! Harry began writhing desperately, arching off the mattress to try and find leverage but there was none. He was helpless.

 

"Baby-girl, don't fight it, hm?" The voice hummed. "You can call me Daddy if you like," he continued, the backs of his fingers skimming Harry's hip where the thin stretch of his pink lace panties rested. "I can't believe just how perfect you are...I would have chosen these myself for your milky white skin..."

 

Harry collapsed tiredly against the bed, his oxygen intake reduced to only his nostrils and he'd become flushed with his straining against his tethers.

 

He made a noise, a whimper of defeat and a begging to be freed.

 

"You'll like it here, I promise," the voice told him. "Daddy will take care of you now."

 

 

//

 

Harry didn't sleep as much as snoozed lightly, oh so aware of his surroundings and being prone laid there naked cuffed to a bed just to be stroked by the freak holding him captive.

 

The distant sounds of thudding brought him fully awake and he tried to recognise what activity was taking place outside. 

 

He could hear scraping possibly the sound of something heavy being dragged. 

 

 _Oh god_.  What if he wasn't the only one? What if the guy had found another victim?  What if he made them-

 

 _No_. He wasn't going to let his mind travel that path.

 

"H-hello?" He called out tentatively aware that he was minus mouth gag again. 

 

The door the room he was being kept in- _the bedroom?-_ was pushed open and the dragging sound was suddenly close.

 

"Sleep well, Princess?" the faceless voice asked.

 

"No." Harry replied honestly.  "What do you want with me? Can you please let me go?"

 

There was a loud thump which startled him because he jolted against his cuffs nervously with a swallow. 

 

"I brought your luggage up," the man boasted. 

 

Harry bit at his lip; his level of anxiety increasing with every moment.  Had this guy rolled his car down the bank where it wouldn't be seen? Maybe he'd never be found. 

 

"Think you need a bath," the words came out husky and Harry squirmed as a finger slid under the side of his underwear. 

 

"Then we'll find some nice new things for you to wear. .."

 

Harry was shackled before being led to the shower.  He tried to overpower the man restraining him but he was strong.  Stronger than Harry.  So he stood with his head bowed and shoulders curved inwards under the onslaught of water and felt it trickle down his neck onto his body with the same slow consummation as his unease.

 

"Is this a nice temperature,  Princess?" The stranger asked.

 

Harry nodded, tensing as he sensed closeness from another body and heard the shower door being clipped shut.

 

"D-don't. ..p-please don't-" Harry gulped; fear filling his rigid veins wondering just what was going to happen now.

 

"Shh, P

retty, it's okay,' the gentle voice told him. "I told you, Daddy's going to take care of you now hm? Okay?"

 

Harry shook his head and stiffened when small hands- covered in lather- rested on the front of his shoulders. The stranger paused.

 

"Pretty, no-one will hurt you," the man assured.

 

Harry swallowed heavily and waited while he was washed. He shuddered in disgust as those probing hands reached close to his wet-through panties but he was surprised to find that the hands never actually touched. They were kind of soft, with gentle thorough fingers that almost felt sensuous upon his skin. Almost. The thing that struck Harry was they didn't feel like old hands. They felt kind of young and the voice of his captor also sounded young. He felt minutely relieved he wasn't in the possession of a madman or paedophile.

 

"Cup your hands..." The voice commanded so Harry put his hands together shakily and he felt liquid being shot there. 

 

"Wash yourself then," the voice said.  "I want to watch..."

 

It was awkward with his hands being so close together in his shackles and with being loathe to undress completely even though he was sure the wet lace of his panties was hiding very little by now. He still scrunched that material up in bubbly fingers and rubbed over himself- his dick and lower where his balls hung heavy and shy. 

 

He couldn't help the way his breath caught in his throat at that sensation because he did this a lot - touched himself through flimsy material to give a different feeling; a nicer sensation. 

 

Silk was always mind-blowing for smoothness and glide. But there was something about the rough drag of mesh that got him every time. The way it crunched over his ultra- sensitive skin and burned a little in its wake. The way his body seemed to shimmer for it, begging for the harsh feel of material against his usually hot and hard body part.

 

He didn't make out the heavy breathing until it was a little too late. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he'd gotten half hard in his hands and he quickly cupped himself protectively to shield himself from his captor. 

 

"Aren't you such a pretty girl? " The voice was echoey in the shower cubicle and Harry froze waiting for touch. The stranger turned him and began massaging his shoulders. 

 

"Daddy's going to get you nice and clean now alright?"

 

And what did that mean exactly?  Wasn't he already clean? He knew it was a bad idea to touch himself in the first place but now he was regretting it with a nauseous feeling in his stomach. 

 

He felt a gentle push between his shoulder blades and tried to shuffle to escape the touch and the closeness of the man but he had no escape. He was front-up to the shower tiles and the cold touch of those ceramic squares made his nipples harden painfully.

 

A hand-small and strangely nice- ran down his spine and slid under the flimsy elastic of his pants. He tensed, air rucking into his lungs as he tried to disappear into the wall.

 

Two fingers pushed roughly into his ass cleft with soap suds lubricating them and maybe he should have expected it because if his capture wasn't sexually motivated then he didn't know what it was but the second two soapy digits pressed into him to clean him out, he pitched into the tiled wall with a weak cry.

 

"No, please, no..." He begged feeling violated despite the fact his body was still semi aroused and his nipples peaked of their own volition.  

 

"Are you lying to me, Princess? " The man asked, fingertips paused at his rim.

 

Harry shook his head and tried to shuffle away.  He heard a sigh. 

 

"Another day then," his captor decided and the next thing Harry knew the water was turned off.

 

//

 

He was wrapped in something soft -something like a fluffy dressing gown that he rubbed his cheek into as petty comfort.

 

"What would you like to wear baby girl?" The man asked from across the room as Harry awaited his fate.

 

He could assume the man was going through his luggage to find clothing but Harry didn't believe he was actually going to be dressed since he'd been left in his underwear the day before.

 

"I like these. .." 

 

Harry flinched as the cool press of silk rubbed his cheek. They were his pale blue silk French knickers. They had tiny white inserts of lace where the shorts split at the hip and a dainty white bow.

 

"They match my eyes," the stranger added happily and Harry felt an ominous silence wondering why he wasn't being dressed already.

 

He was sat on the edge of the bed and he felt the mattress shift with a weight behind him and he braced himself for further infringement but none came. The loud whirr of a hairdryer startled him and warm air blew into his curls, along with the digging of those fingers; drying out his wet hair.

 

"So soft...so nice," He barely heard the words above the fan of the dryer but he felt the heat and hardness of arousal press into the middle of his back where his captor knelt behind him.

 

"Is Princess hungry?" The man asked, bringing Harry's lowered chin up slightly.

 

He shook his head and he heard tight breaths expelled in the room.

 

"Rather eat my load then?" The stranger asked tersely. 

 

Harry swallowed hard.

 

"Bread please," he husked out.

 

"Please what? " The man prompted. 

 

Harry frowned. 

 

"I don't know your name. "

 

"I believe I told you what to call me..."

 

And Harry choked because there was no way he was going to coerced into calling this vile creature _that_.

 

"Don't bother, " he turned his face away dismissively but in the next moment his captor was beside him; fingers tightened into his hair and tugging sharply. 

 

"Please what, Princess?" He clipped.

 

Harry's throat worked with trying not to give in whilst his brain tried for self preservation and just do whatever the fuck he was told. His hair was yanked again gently. Strangely he didn't object to his feminine pet-names but he hated being ridiculed.

 

His hair was yanked again, a little harder this time.

 

"D-daddy," he choked out feeling sick with it- the word and his submission. 

 

He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him and wondered; _why is he doing this?_ What does he look like?  Blue eyes with what colour hair? Were his eyes pale like the satin or dark like the sea? He felt hot air expel on his neck and the press of arousal shifted from his spine as his captor moved away.

 

The grip in his hair vanished and the room door was slammed shut as his captor left. 

 

//

 

Harry fell asleep after his shower. He had eaten a slice of buttered toast and drunk a glass of milk and then he'd passed out again. He woke up re-attached to the bed, stretched out and naked once more.

 

It was still warm in the room, warm enough to forgo clothes. It still smelt of vanilla and candy. He rubbed his cheek into his shoulder, his head feeling unnaturally heavy and he realised quite quickly that he had been dressed into the silk panties. They were tighter than the stretchy lace ones and he usually wore them to rut against the bed because they were smooth and tight and perfect for that kind of masturbation.

 

He frowned as his cheek touched something fuzzy and he lolled his head off his shoulder towards the pillow to identify what it was. Maybe it was the dressing gown the psycho had put him in, rolled up by the pillow?

 

He nuzzled his cheek into it, remembering how the sweet glide of fuzz had offered him a tiny amount of comfort. Balled up it offered a lot more. He smiled weakly and he realised his blindfold had also been changed. It was no longer wet from the shower. He couldn't lift his hands to check but it seemed like the same material but dry.

 

He pushed himself over toward the gown, lifting his chin to drag the softness into his neck a little, sighing out and feeling the hairs on the garment move. He stiffened as a hard bobble grazed his jaw and he licked his tongue out experimentally to identify the shape. Was it a button? A stud?

 

He pushed his face fully into the mound and felt two more hard rounds, pressing into his eyelids. And if Harry didn't know better he'd think this wasn't the gown at all but-

 

"It's a bear."

 

He gasped and jolted hard, wincing as the metal of his cuffs cut into his wrists sharply.

 

"Easy, Princess..."

 

The voice was followed by touch, gentle against his sore skin.

 

"Don't want you getting hurt...."

 

Harry tugged at the restraints a little harder pointedly.

 

"Shh, now," the voice soothed only nothing was soothing Harry right now. He began to sob, struggling against his ties both arms and legs in big rocking motions that were hard and fast.

 

"Hey, Pretty, don't make me put you to sleep again..." the voice hummed in his ear, those fingers pushing into his hair again. "You're soft like him, aren't you?" He continued seamlessly while Harry whimpered and tried to curl into himself, not able to move far at all from his spread-eagled position.

 

"Soft and pretty, just how I like it..."

 

The voice washing over him was strangely hypnotic. And most of what had happened was definitely not his idea of fun but it hadn't been _awful_. He was fed and watered. He hadn't been raped or hurt. Harry began to move his cheek rhythmically against the fur of what he now knew was a bear. It didn't make sense to him that his captor had put the thing there but it was soft and sweet and he brushed his lips against the strands of fur just to feel it, something against his skin.

 

"You like that, hm?" The voice asked and Harry sensed movement as the fingers left his hair and the shadow behind his blindfold changed sides.

 

The bear was tugged from under his cheek.

 

"This is Harry...he's a special bear..."

 

Harry sniffled, pushing his cheek into the comparatively cool cotton of the pillowcase, missing the softness of his toy already. He jerked as the ticklish drag of velvety fur ran up his belly from where his underwear started toward his belly button.

 

"Do you like that, baby-girl?" The voice asked, sounding rough with husk and Harry could make out the slightly sharp edge to his breathing. "Do you like Harry's soft fur?"

 

" _I'm_ Harry," Harry argued quietly, frowning. He was still drowsy with whatever drug he'd been slipped but he didn't like being compared to a lifeless animal which was now sitting on his ribs, fat bottom flat on him and legs poking into his Pecs.

 

His nipples began to pucker and a small gasp was elicited from the stranger.

 

"Oh, Princess...that's so beautiful..."

 

The drag of fur re-started, dashing across each nipple as he guessed the bear's legs were split, darted either way. He pushed himself down hard to fight the need to arch upwards, to beg for more of that touch. He had no idea why some stupid soft toy was doing it for him right now but it was almost like he needed to choke out an orgasm to get rid of this sickness inside. The sickness of knowing he wasn't going to escape.

 

"Easy now Princess, don't be greedy..." The softness was moving again, away this time.

 

Harry almost whimpered after it as it brushed his bicep and his lips followed the direction it was taking back to the head of the bed.

 

"Please," he whispered, straining his cheek toward the edge to try and find the toy.

 

"Please, what?" The man asked.

 

Harry didn't even think, the words slipped out unguarded because of his drowsiness.

 

"Please...can I have it?" He husked, deep and low and he hated how ruined he sounded, how husky he was. But he couldn't help it. Anything soft felt like home right now and he needed that more than anything. He missed it so much.

 

"What do you want, baby girl?" His captor asked, even though it was obvious.

 

Harry lifted his chin upwards off the bed, pouting his lips.

 

"Can I have the bear?" He breathed, wincing as his dick sprang to life belatedly, pressing against the tight restriction of his unforgiving pants. He jerked his hips to relieve that pain but it was useless, he was trapped and so was his dick.

 

"Ask me nicely," the stranger goaded and Harry knew, he knew he was getting off on watching Harry begging. Begging for a silly soft toy to rub his cheek against.

 

"Please may I have the bear, Daddy..." He wasn't even really asking anymore, just hoping against all hope that the thing would be left here for him to tuck himself into in any way he could.

 

"That's perfect," the stranger commended and laid the bear on the pillow beside Harry's cheek and Harry was so relieved he felt ecstatic at the gaining of that object.

 

He immediately turned his face toward the fur and rubbed into it happily, swallowing hard to rid the lump in his throat from crying before.

 

"Harry," Harry murmured, finding it strange to say his own name.

 

"That's right Princess, he's called Harry..." His captor confirmed and Harry paused, waiting for the man to go. He wondered if he had further plans for him, something else in mind.

 

"I have plenty more soft things for you to try, Princess," the other male offered as Harry stilled on the bed.

 

Harry waited until the door was shut and locked before he dug his chin into the bear and tried to drag it downwards. If it was the last thing he'd do, he needed to feel the bear right there, where his cock was hard and pulsing and pressing obscenely against the blue silk. He couldn't see, only feel and it felt indescribable. It hurt but it was tight and hot and smooth...

 

The bear was jammed between his jaw and shoulder and he opened his mouth to clench it between his teeth, gaining a mouth full of fur but he lifted off the bed the few inches he could make to toss it toward his stomach and it landed there forlornly, the wet patch where his saliva was smearing on his abs.

 

"Fuck...fuck," he hissed under his breath, twisting his right side upwards awkwardly and jerkily to catch hold of the animal in his right hand. Once he achieved that he repeated the same with his left side and it took five tries to capture to other side of the toy by a limb to stretch it across his body.

 

He pulled it down slightly with both hands and rocked his hips upwards and-

 

Harry moaned, biting his lip to silence his cries. The stranger could _not_ hear him, he'd never make it out alive if he was found this way; in his panties rutting on a bear. It was tight between his hands, extended across his belly and thighs and it was hard to get a rhythm that made sure the toy reached his crotch every time but he was desperate by now and he wished he could touch, _fuck_ he so wished he could touch but he hadn't thought this through properly because he couldn't come from this, could he?

 

He couldn't soil his underwear and possibly the bear and have the psycho pervert find him in the morning-or whatever hour they were on now.

 

Only...

 

He was so used to getting off wearing these panties that it was addictive. And being trapped here had nurtured a stark wanton need to get off. It was like Harry needed it to survive. Needed to feel the hot rush of excitement as friction rubbed against him, needed to feel the danger of taboo in humping this toy, needed to feel sexy and wanted and alive in the most basic sense as his body rose towards its peak.

 

"Yes...yes," he panted, excited at the thought of surviving.

 

He felt all kinds of elated at this tiny, tiny freedom and hoped for much, much more as time went on. But for now, he needed this soft fur as hard as possible against him and he tugged the bear downwards, hearing stitches rip from the strain.

 

"Oh shit," he huffed, breath tight and shallow and he should stop, he should really stop because he'd maybe damaged the bear and his Dadd- his captor wouldn't like that one bit. One of his favourite soft things ripped limb from limb.

 

Somehow the thought of it had Harry climbing hard and fast towards his end. The fact he even needed to rip this bear to pieces to make his orgasm was strangely erotic and he frantically fucked up, hips pumping hard to achieve the touch he needed to come.

 

It came then, hard and hot as his body jerked reactively, like he was being shocked with paddles and his form was arching off the bed with each charge blasting through him.

 

He whined as his come seeped into the silk, rendering it wet and warm for moments while the bear was shrouded over his crotch.

 

"Fuck, Harry," he choked out, releasing the bear from his aching fingers, resting them limply by his sides.

 

He turned his cheek into the pillow and he instantly missed the bear but even if he had the ability to shuffle it back up the bed, he didn't have the energy. Harry closed his eyes and let sleep re-claim him as his eyelids pressed heavy into his bound eyes.

 

//

 

Harry was wide awake and on edge.

 

His breathing was sharp and his movements jerky with every tiny sound from outside the door.

 

He knew it would only be so long before the man came back.

 

And then he didn't know what fate held for him but he had a good idea and it wasn't positive. He hitched a breath in tightly as he heard the door unlock and he didn't know if he should turn his head toward the entry of his captor, or away where he could hide his flaming face.

 

He heard soft footsteps approach the bed, the press of a hand against the teddy.

 

"What's Harry doing here then, Princess?" The man enquired.

 

Harry sucked in more air, shaking his head as he felt the bear get grasped in the hand resting upon it.

 

"No...no, please...." He whimpered out, biting his lip as the furry creature was taken away.

 

There were several charged moments of silence where all that was heard was the deepening of breaths and the clearing of a throat.

 

"What do we have here then, Pretty?" The stranger hummed, the husky tone to his voice making Harry cringe.

 

He pushed his cheek towards the pillow and kicked his legs a little as if that would free him.

 

"Did baby-girl have a little accident?" The man enquired.

 

Harry nodded, choking, sobbing into the cotton pillow case, his blindfold soaking up his tears.

 

"M'sorry...I'm so sorry..."

 

Harry sensed movement and heard tutting.

 

"Harry's hurt his arm," he murmured and it took a moment for Harry to realise he was talking about the bear. "Did you hurt Harry's arm, Princess?"

 

Harry swallowed, jolting as the fur of the bear's leg ran up his shin.

 

"Well, did you?" The man asked again and Harry realised the touch of the toy was meant to get the truth.

 

He nodded, licking his red swollen lips, puffy from biting them with worry in the hours since his captor had left.

 

The man tutted again and Harry blindly tossed his head around as if to see under the gaps of the blindfold but no light was being let in.

 

"Such a naughty little girl, aren't you, hm?" The voice considered.

 

Harry flinched as the hand he was becoming used to ran up his thigh.

 

"Such lovely smooth legs, do you shave them?"

 

Harry nodded again, swallowing harder.

 

"Not as soft as my bears, baby..."

 

Harry shook his head, afraid to speak.

 

He heard the rustling of clothes, heard the choked disbelieved chuckle from his captor's lips and then the man was beside him, leaning into the mattress by his hip.

 

"Baby...look what you've done to me..." he purred and-

 

Harry _couldn't_ look.

 

"I c-" He began, but his words were blocked when a hand cupped his.

 

He balled his fingers into his palm protectively, squirming as the stranger over-powered him and slotted his fingers through Harry's, curling them downwards to force his fist open. Harry's fingers splayed tensely as he tried to writhe away but he was prone there, captured and held.

 

The stranger brought Harry's hand to his groin and Harry whimpered as the two made contact. His palm was pushed down onto the hard heat of arousal and rubbed down the length of that dick, resting at the base with a satisfied 'ah'.

 

"You're sick!" Harry accused. "Why are you doing this?"

 

The stroking didn't cease. Harry's hand was dragged up and down that hard rod of muscle, his body rejecting the very thought of getting someone else off- someone he couldn't even see.

 

The guy could be a leper for all Harry knew but somehow, his subconscious knew that wasn't the case. He smelled too good to be truly revolting and his dick was big and felt kind of nice. Along with his hands which although were commanding, also stroked Harry sweetly, his other hand doing just that as Harry's frightened breathing calmed.

 

"There, Princess, that's it...you like it hm? I like soft things and you like hard things, isn't that perfect?"

 

Harry whimpered as the other hand- which was rubbing balled knuckles gently at his hip- unfurled to release fingers pushing across his lower belly, scraping though his happy trail and making him shiver.

 

"So pretty...I could _lick_ you clean..."

 

Harry rolled away convulsively, his hand forced onto hot hard cock and his body infringed by the stranger.

 

"We can have a shower if you like?" The man offered and Harry whined and nodded.

 

"Yes...please..."

 

"Yes, please, what Princess?" The man prompted.

 

"D-Daddy," Harry stuttered, more used to the word for the sake of his freedom. "Please, Daddy..."

 

Harry groaned as the small hand brushing his belly ran down, across his come-encrusted shorts. His nipples hardened excitedly at the touch, combined with his hand being in contact with another hard-on. Somehow he was confused. His brain couldn't compute touching, being touched and repulsion. It wasn't a revolution at all in fact, it was agreeing to this insanity.

 

He sucked in air as the hand at his groin lifted and a thumb-tip pressed into his nipple.

 

"Do you want to try more soft things, baby-girl? After our shower?"

 

Harry shook his head but he was lying. He wanted to try all the soft things in the world in reality but that's what had got him in this mess.

 

"Look what you've done to me," the man repeated, pressing harder with Harry's palm into his straining body. "Baby...look what you've done..."

 

"Sorry...I'm so sorry...Daddy.... _please_..." He begged breathlessly, shuddering as his captor pushed through their joined fingers with the tip of his hard, covered dick, trying for friction.

 

"I want to see you this time," the guy breathed heavy and erratic. "Do you understand? No coming without Daddy here to watch you..."

 

Harry nodded senselessly, given over to the madness, to all that surrounded him. If he'd have thought about what he was agreeing to then he might have realised that it was insane. To come, in front of this faceless creature, at the hands of a man who bound him and held him captive.

 

But Harry had a little exhibitionist in him and he couldn't help what made him ache deep inside. And something about this made him ache, hard and desperate. It thudded around his veins with pounding need. He _needed_ this.

 

"Enough," the voice decided pitchily, throwing his hand away from his body.

 

Harry flexed his fingers in missing touching. He tensed as the room fell strangely quiet.

 

"Have you been a naughty girl?" The man breathed.

 

Harry gulped.

 

"Yes."

 

He arched as his nipple was tweaked.

 

"Yes, _Daddy_..."

 

"And how are you going to be punished?" He asked.

 

Harry's lips fell open. Did he get to choose his punishment?

 

"I-I'll touch you?" He ventured unsurely.

 

The deep expellation of breath was tailed with a happy growl.

 

"Good, let's get you ready..."

 

//

 

The shower was just right, like last time. Harry had his back pressed to the wall as the stranger banded arms around him and his hands were caught by his sides helplessly but he didn't panic so much as breathe fast and shallow, head tipped into the shoulder before him.

 

"Let's keep you nice and clean hm?" His captor decided, foaming Harry's back and having rid his crusty panties, he made bold circles on the globes of Harry's ass-cheeks with those small, warm hands.

 

His muscles quivered slightly under the massaging touch, his body relaxed just slightly. He sighed out as he let his cheek press harder into bone.

 

"Hm, that's nice isn't it, sweetheart? You're such a pretty girl..."

 

Harry had semblance to smile at that, body languid under the shower. He was going to be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen, His punishment for his crime wasn't as bad as he'd imagined and he could tolerate this lovely way he was being soaped.

 

"Oh," He o'd his lips and started forward as two fingers brushed down his crack, only to have that small strong body in front of him gently press him back to the wall.

 

"Just relax for me Princess, let Daddy wash you..."

 

And it was some kind of perverted sick fantasy, Harry was sure, calling people _girl_ and _baby_ and forcing them to stay inside blindfolded but the gentle circle being teased around his rim was nothing but erotic.

 

"Hm?" The husky voice hummed. "Like that?"

 

Harry leaned forward a bit to accommodate the softer touch.

 

"Was Daddy too hard yesterday? Did it hurt?"

 

Harry nodded lazily against the strong shoulder supporting his head.

 

"I'd never hurt a pretty soft thing like you..." The voice cooed, strangely sweet and caring.

 

Harry frowned at it, pushing back a little at the fingertips broaching his rim. He couldn't see how any of this was happening but he could feel it. It burned up inside him at not knowing what might happen next.

 

"Does baby want more?" The man asked.

 

Harry choked on his heightened breath.

 

"Please-"

 

"Please, what?" The man reminded.

 

"Daddy..." Harry said, shuffling closer to him and away from the wall. "Daddy...please..."

 

"Shh," the voice soothed and soft strokes were brushed down the side of Harry's face to calm him. "Easy, princess..."

 

The fingertips pushed in deeper, still only just broaching him but he fell forward and opened his mouth to let out his stuttered hiccup of noise.

 

"Baby, stop now, you're making Daddy very hard," his captor warned and Harry immediately lifted his hands, reaching forward blindly to cup them around the hardness he'd promised to touch to repay his sin.

 

"Oh, baby..." the voice grew high and whiny and as his voice caught, those fingers pushed deeper within him.

 

Harry squirmed, wishing he was free to complete his task properly but really, if he was free he wouldn't be giving this guy a hand-job, he'd be punching him out and running for his life.

 

His fingers could trace every crease and hard vein in some kind of erotic Braille-reading way, trying to find the best way to touch, working blindly to bring pleasure to his captor.

 

"Yes-yes!" The voice gasped as Harry stroked up and down with his big hands set in a clasped tunnel and the man was thrusting too while Harry's hole was fingered half-heartedly.

 

The small hand of his captor set his hands tight around the hot heat of arousal and bent his thumb to catch the head of the cock pushing up through his hands and it didn't take long for the breathless man in front of him to come undone. The patter of warm seed splashed on his skin, on his hips and belly only to be washed away.

 

He could make out the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower, the ragged breathing of the man holding him hostage and he could feel water bouncing off him as he shuddered, ashamed of giving in to not only his own dark desires but the commands of the mad man.

 

"Your turn, Pretty," the voice stated and Harry was led out of the shower to be dried, carefully strapped back into place on the bed.

 

"Who would you like to meet today?" He was asked and Harry frowned.

 

"Hm...how about..."

 

Harry flicked his damp hair from his neck and cheeks, lips brushed with the softest short fur he'd come across. It was downy and cropped unlike his bear from yesterday who had shaggy fur.

 

"This one?" The voice questioned, taking the toy away only to replace it with a very short-furred animal. It was more like blanket material, a bit bobbly and snug.

 

"Or this one?"

 

Harry shook his head to the second one and the soft feeling reappeared, this time against his bare thighs.

 

"I'll find some more panties for you, but first I want to see what you did without me..."

 

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the toy was smoothed across his torso, puckering his nipples in its wake.

 

He groaned out weakly, for once not fighting his constraints to be freed out of disgust, but to be freed to end this torture.

 

His silent wish was magically answered as he felt fiddling by his side, where his wrist was strapped to the bed.

 

"Just one, Princess...roll over for me..." the voice commanded.

 

Harry stretched out to try and reach the form teasing him but the man was too fast for his long arm and he rolled into the centre of the bed, waiting his next instruction. His wrist was captured and joined to his other and he lay on his side helplessly.

 

"This bear is called Louis," the man explained. "I'm going to put him here..." he added, tucking the bear into Harry's groin.

 

Harry groaned and instinctively arched into it for pressure against his body. The shower had been unexpectedly nice and now his skin was sensitized due to the fur of the bear and he wanted more than anything to enjoy that softness again.

 

He tensed as he felt a weight kneel on the mattress behind him and he turned his ear upwards to listen for signs of what was intended but he couldn't predict anything. The weight of another body pressed into his back, pushing his front into the bed and against the bear.

 

"Are you going to show Louis what you did to Harry?" His captor asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry nodded shakily, rutting into the toy nervously, startling as small hands cupped his hips. He felt the intimate tuck of a groin to his butt, the brush of lips against his ear.

 

"Gently, Princess, don't break him this time, hm?"

 

"Don't break him," Harry repeated on a whisper, undulating his hips to get the right amount of down-thrust into the bed without ripping the bear into pieces.

 

It was rolled over, in an awkward heap and it was uncomfortable and lumpy to thrust on but something about the warm body behind him and softly murmured words in a high husky voice had him hot and needing release.

 

"Is this what you did to Harry? Tell me Princess..."

 

Harry shook his head, throat tight with desire.

 

"Held him...held him tight across me like-" He choked a little as his hardness slipped between the bears legs as it somersaulted under him.

 

"Oh, baby girl likes that, hm?"

 

Harry shook his head, denying it but his body betrayed his denial, humping harder into the gap created.

 

"Want me to hold them around you?" The voice questioned.

 

"Please, Daddy, yes," he gasped, feeling two strong arms slip around his waist to pull the bear closer.

 

"You fucked Harry like this?" the guy questioned.

 

"Couldn't get enough," Harry tried to explain, gasping as the tip of his dick caught on the bears' nose. "Oh, fuck..."

 

"Naughty girl," the swift tug of fingers in his hair warned him not to swear.

 

The harsh grip on those dark strands softened, stroking.

 

"You're so beautiful...does anyone ever tell you that Princess? Do people tell you you're beautiful?"

 

Harry swallowed.

 

He guessed people didn't really call him that, no. They also didn't refer to him as a female, either.

 

"You do....you do, Daddy..."

 

"Yes, I do," the voice hummed in consideration.

 

"Daddy... _please_ ," he begged, pushing into the soft toy to get his finality but it was just out of reach, not enough friction to complete the deal.

 

"Why are you begging me...it's the bear you should be begging..."

 

"The bear?" Harry frowned, racking his brain for the name his captor had given the toy. "Louis?" He remembered quickly.

 

Remembering meant less hair-tugging.

 

"Hmm," the voice warm and husky in his ear was accompanied by the press of hips into his backside, the small body behind him fitting nicely as it curved against him.

 

"You want me to call him Louis?" He asked again.

 

"Shout it when you come," the man encouraged, pushing Harry down toward the bed with his weight and thrusting his own hips to regulate Harry's rhythm.

 

"Louis.... _fuck_ , Louis-" Harry gasped and bit his lip as he felt teeth bite into his shoulder sharply. "I mean-what do I say?!" He begged wildly, out of control now as he fucked the bear, his dick shooting up its furry belly and slipping over his buttoned face.

 

"Just say his name," the voice growled behind him, pumping hips becoming harder and staccato.

 

"Louis...Lou-ee, oh f-Louis..." He groaned. "Lou-"

 

It was broken off, a cry, really because his body rose sharp and hard toward its end, his skin so sensitized by fuzz and his brain so mixed up with desire he didn't know what to think anymore. He pulsed strong and hard into the fur of the bear, sliding through the wet trail left on its belly.

 

"Oh, Louis," he sighed, collapsing into the mattress awkwardly.

 

He waited for the moments while the buzzing in his ears faded and his breathing returned to normal and then he blushed hard at what he'd done.

 

He felt the warmth behind him slip away, the arms that had been around his waist retreating and the weight lifting from the bed.

 

"What do you want to wear today, Princess?" The other male asked and Harry was surprised to be given a choice again.

 

"Um....my white cotton briefs?" He requested huskily, still hot-cheeked and prone on the bed.

 

He heard the shifting of items in his suitcase.

 

"Louis? Is that your name?" He called out next, not sure he'd get a reply.

 

He almost heard the wry smile.

 

"Clever little girl, aren't you?"

 

"Can I call you that?" He wondered.

 

There was a moment of quiet while the room stilled and Harry wondered what was going on. Had Louis found things in his suitcase? Things he shouldn't have? Had he found other panties that he liked, other than his cotton ones?

 

"I'd like you to call me Daddy," Louis decided.

 

And Harry curled into himself a little, his sticky come binding his dick to the bear until Louis came toward the bed to take the bear away.

 

"Would you like another to sleep with?" He asked.

 

And Harry knew he was about to be fed and given a drink and that it would knock him out. And when he woke up he'd be clean and dry and dressed and strapped back down. But he kind of did want a bear and he nodded in mortification at the admission of that want.

 

"Hmm, who's left...?"

 

Harry frowned, wondering how many bears there were.

 

"How about Eeyore?"

 

Harry felt a soft toy pushed into his cheek and immediately felt the tickle of the longer hair that made up his mane.

 

"No hurting him, okay?" Louis hummed.

 

Harry nodded, cheek laid against the toy.

 

He heard Louis leave the room to make his snack.

 

//

 

 

After Harry had eaten- and used the bathroom, he fell asleep. When he woke up he was on his front, strapped to the bed still but face down.

 

His Eeyore toy was tucked in between his shoulder and neck and he tested his constraints on his arms and legs, feeling even more prone on his front.

 

It wasn't like he could see anyway but being front up, he could hear better and anticipate what was going to happen. Face down like this he was even more powerless.

 

He tugged on his handcuffs which rattled on the bed frame and cut into his skin which made him hiss.

 

"Easy, Princess..."

 

Louis' voice came from somewhere, soft and husky. Harry paused as his wrist was circled with fingers, a thumb brushing along the sore skin where the cuffs sat cool and metallic.

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, low and confused, pushing his chin to one side.

 

"You're such a good girl, aren't you?" Louis hummed. "Daddy wants to show you how good you are..."

 

Harry stiffened reflexively to those words. More because he had enjoyed the sexual element of his capture far too much by rights so far and he really ought to be more worried about what his captor looked like and how far this charade would go.

 

Harry guessed Louis would want to have sex with him, he just didn't understand why he was drawing it out this way and making in painfully pleasurable in between. And Harry didn't understand why his body was complying to those demands but it was and his head was all over the place not knowing the day or hour or how long he had been here. He didn't know if his friends might be looking for him or if they'd assumed he'd gone AWOL, something he did a lot of and they'd come to expect.

 

He considered he was lucky to be alive right now. Considering how he could have been treated- fucked dry and ruined and killed right after. He was so, so grateful that his captor was at least semi-humane.

 

And he relaxed a little as he felt the mattress dip by his legs, sensing Louis there and shortly after that move, small hands cupped into his sides, making him squirm with the tickle.

 

"Does baby girl like to be kissed?" Louis asked, thumbs brushing his skin gently as Harry sensed him kneeling between his spread thighs.

 

He croaked in response, nodding his agreement.

 

"I can't hear you baby..."

 

" _Yes_ , Daddy..." Harry obeyed, swallowing hard.

 

He could probably handle kissing. It wasn't forceful or infringing. But-

 

 _Oh_.

 

He gulped as he felt soft lips press into his shoulder, the kisses becoming more confident, longer and more sensual.

 

Is that what-?

 

"D-addy," he choked as those lips pressed into his spine, one bone at a time, heading south.

 

"Shh," the voice comforted, a hand stroking down the expanse of his back. "So pale and beautiful...so soft, everywhere..."

 

Harry writhed, burying his face into the pillow.

 

"Let me see your lips, baby girl," Louis brought Harry's chin back around so it rested sideways on the mattress, fingertips brushing there and making Harry part them with an expectant sigh out.

 

"Oh, you'd like to suck them?" Louis guessed and Harry shook his head quickly because he couldn't _want_ to do that.

 

It was impossible that he wanted to do anything at all let alone suck the fingers of this unknown male.

 

"There you go then, pretty," Louis slipped two fingers down against his cheek and slid them back and forth slowly while Harry lay open-mouthed, fighting his will to comply.

 

"So soft and pretty," Louis pressed his body down gently against Harry's back, warm smooth skin of his torso feeling strangely nice as Harry felt him prop his other arm by his shoulder using the fingers of that hand to lazily play with his hair while he fucked Harry's mouth with his other digits.

 

More kisses pressed at his shoulders and he pushed them backwards together in petty denial because the groan that came out of his throat juxtaposed his apparent refusal to be kissed.

 

"It's okay to like it," the voice hummed. "Baby, you're so beautiful like this..."

 

Harry's tongue flicked out, wrapping around the fingers in his mouth, his lips closing around the base of them finally in acceptance of being penetrated by those digits.

 

"Oh, so strong...you love it, don't you?" Louis goaded softly in his ear, rutting up slightly against his body and Harry could already feel his nakedness, the heat of his arousal against his rump.

 

Harry sucked while Louis went back to kissing the parts he could reach, licking at his neck and biting sweetly in nips into his wide shoulders. He started to writhe in time with the movement of his fingers into Harry's mouth and Harry was dribbling by now, rivulets of saliva coursing from his mouth but it wasn't enough, it really was nowhere near.

 

He could take a cock in his mouth, a big one quite happily right now. He could take a cock in his ass, too, with a little prep. The fact he wanted to, that this blind desire was so thrilling was shocking and erotic all at once.

 

"Dah-dee, _Daddy_ ," he mumbled around the hand encroaching his lips, choking on them as he pushed his head down taking them deep.

 

"Shh...oh baby, so beautiful....you like that so much don't you?"

 

The words were aphrodisiacal, the same way the writhing body atop his was, small and hard with soft, warm skin and the voice was even prettier, dirty with husk and high with desire.

 

Harry had to have more, he just had to. His hips pushed down against the mattress pathetically and he missed having a toy there to rut against.

 

"I know, pretty, Daddy will make it all better," Louis assured while he shifted, fingers slipping out of Harry's lips and he pushed his chin down, lips wide open to take them back but Louis was stroking his hair with one hand and his skin with the other, moving about on the bed.

 

"Daddy, don't go," he whined, desperate for touch again in the moments his captor was absent, begging for something to replace the lack of his caress.

 

"Princess, you're making Daddy very hard," Louis warned in a reedy voice and Harry felt him settle between his thighs, a kiss placed in the centre of his butt-cheek.

 

He thrust into the bed in shock and whimpered.

 

"So beautiful," Louis whispered, laying more kisses upon his skin as his small hands braced those globes, gliding toward the centre where they split, thumbs pressing either side teasingly.

 

"Keep you nice and clean, hm?" Louis narrated and Harry nodded into the bed, adding a 'yes daddy' when Louis bit into his skin.

 

"You can see why now, Princess...Daddy likes to kiss you..."

 

Harry pushed his face back into the pillow as a stripe was licked up the outer edge of his crack, teasing for what might come next. He felt tears breach his eyes and absorb into his blindfold from the intensity of that pleasure.

 

"Daddy likes to kiss his pretty little girl right here..."

 

Harry felt his globes parting, felt the soft heat of lips press against his hole which fluttered prettily in response.

 

He heard a gasp, felt the smile against his butt as those lips pressed affectionate kisses into his skin once more.

 

"Baby girl likes that, hm?" Louis hummed, voice ripped with rasp.

 

"Yes, daddy," Harry breathed out, weakened by the pleasure and unable to move barely an inch. Stretched out this way, blind to what was happening next he was completely unprepared for the level of intensity that came with being played with this way. He was a toy but he was ruined for it, totally given over.

 

Louis didn't have to pleasure him like this, he didn't have to spend any time at all making his body fragile with desire, didn't have to make him quiver with need like this. But he was. And maybe he had an idea that Louis wasn't entirely careless. He had to care about him a little bit to do this, to want to make him happy.

 

He groaned and pitched into the mattress again as that tongue flicked over him once more, daring to slip right down the crease as his globes were pulled open.

 

"Please-Daddy-can I...?" He begged breathlessly and Louis paused.

 

"What, sweetheart? What do you want?"

 

Harry hid his flaming cheeks in the pillow.

 

"Bear," he gravelled quietly, hoping Louis heard.

 

He felt Louis tense slightly behind him, his thumbs momentarily pressing harder into his ass-cheeks.

 

"Of course, Princess..." Louis agreed and Harry felt him climb off the bed.

 

When he came back, he trailed a silky-soft object up his spine, making Harry moan filthily at the sensation.

 

"Is that what baby-girl wanted?" Louis goaded in his ear roughly. "Wants to fuck the fur?"

 

Harry nodded, whining needily as Louis teased his back a little more with the plush, the fur of this creature so much softer than any of the others.

 

"This is Louis the 2nd," he introduced. "I'll tuck him under you, hm?" He suggested and Harry happily lifted his hips for that to happen.

 

"So beautiful," Louis kissed his shoulder and nothing could have prepared Harry for his next onslaught.

 

Louis opened him right up and flicked his tongue hard against him, pushing obscenely against his hole. The flicker of a tip of tongue worked around his rim and worked inside like a worm, slowly wriggling, gliding into that tight hot flesh with the intention to tease. When it retreated Harry made a begging noise in his throat and then it was back, hot and hard and full. He gasped, hips thrust hard into the bed and against the toy, his now-hard dick running over that smooth fur happily.

 

"Daddy!" He cried out, sharp and loud, desperate for more and Louis gave it, rhythmic flicking alternated with licks and circles, his globes caressed by small caring hands.

 

It was ecstasy of the best and worse kind and he rutted against the bear for any kind of relief from this punishment, so hard and so heavenly licked out he could almost cry.

 

"Call his name," Louis murmured in his ear. "The bear...call the bear's name..."

 

Harry knew, he knew Louis wasn't the bear's name at all but his captor's name. He didn't know why sometimes he liked being called Daddy and then in these moments of intense desire he liked hearing his own name but Harry pushed it from his lips, strained with need and throaty with desire.

 

" _Louis_! Yes, Louis...."

 

The flicking tongue went harder, the kisses slowed and became more intimate. Nose nuzzled into the bed and lips caressed his balls. Harry got up a nice rhythm against the bear and worried about ruining his delicious fur.

 

"Louis...don't wanna..." He gasped out, so close to his end he wanted to swing from the rooftops and yell out how good this feeling was.

 

"What's my name, Pretty?" Louis gruffed.

 

"Daddy...don't want to ruin Louis," he corrected.

 

Louis bit into his ass-cheek again and Harry pushed hard into the bed, his orgasm bitten out of him as those teeth pressed hard and sweet into his skin. He pulsed long and thick into the soft plush, choking out sobs at the intensity of that moment.

 

His breath was ragged and tight, he had no semblance of anything as he limply writhed on the bed, unable to move for his restraints and his weakened state.

 

He listened out for Louis, felt the slight rock at the foot of the bed where he was knelt and the sounds of fast breathing became apparent. It was frantic, like when you're running for your life and the unmistakeable slap of wanking made Harry cringe. Louis was stroking himself off, watching him lay there ruined over a soft toy.

 

"Can Daddy make you even prettier?" Louis gasped, the pace quickening as told by the slight noise in the room from his self-pleasure.

 

Harry groaned faintly and went lax, waiting for the tell-tale spatter of hot come to hit his behind.

 

"Oh, baby....look what you've done...you're such a good girl, made Daddy so happy..."

 

"Please, Daddy... _Louis_ ," he whispered, liking the other name better, liking the way he was allowed to shout that as he came.

 

Grunts and high pitched 'ah's' sounded and then it hit him, making him jolt at first but then he relaxed back into the bed, the shower of semen pattering over his back and onto his behind.

 

He was drained of all energy and ability to fight back but Harry made a resolute decision right then. He had to get free, he had to see his captor. He couldn't carry on with this powerful and passionate exchange without knowing. He had to know what Louis looked liked. His Daddy.

 

He felt the weight leave the bed and he waited to be cleaned up but it didn't happen. Louis the 2nd was tugged from under him and he felt Louis pause by the door.

 

"Daddy wants to see you pretty for a while," he said and Harry heard the door click shut.

 

//

 

It was after his shower (Harry assumed the next day) that he had his opportunity to break free.

 

Luckily Louis had built up some kind of mis-placed trust in Harry's submission and when he sat him on the edge of the bed to dry his hair, he tugged on the connecting chain that went between his cuffs and ankle shackles and asked;

 

"Will you be a good girl if Daddy unchains you?"

 

Harry nodded, chin lifted and lips pouted convincingly.

 

"Daddy wants your hands on his hips while he dries your hair," Louis explained and Harry was a little speechless.

 

He hadn't had a gag for days now because he was learning not to talk too much or to make any protests and Louis had been typically gentle with him...but holding his hips?

 

Harry kind of felt bad about wanting to revolt because in some deep dark part of him, he wanted to hold Louis' hips too. Even though he couldn't see them. Even though he didn't have any idea what Louis looked like and he could be grotesque. Somehow because Louis wanted him to, he wanted to as well.

 

He waited patiently for Louis to get out the hairdryer, the tinkle of keys making him flinch in the tiniest way. That was the sound of freedom. And he hadn't thought much past pulling off his blindfold just to be able to see, but maybe he could overpower Louis somehow and get the keys and unlock his feet and run.

 

Run far away from here.

 

Far away where he could just about remember his vanilla existence without this daily purge of desire.

 

Louis was fingering the keys, Harry could hear him flip them over one at a time and he wondered how many he had. He counted five clinks and felt the tug at his wrists to release the interlinking chain between his two sets of limbs.

 

His breath went tight in and out of his lungs, his body coiled like a spring, waiting, waiting for the moment, He had to be patient, had to let the padlock uncurl from the connecting chain, had to wait so long for it to be taken off.

 

And there was his moment, bold and bright and beautiful. He lifted his hands as he sensed Louis turn away for a second and he had his thumb hooked under his silk scarf before Louis could turn back. He pushed- hard, since the scarf was so tight- and managed to flip the material up, freeing his eyes at last.

 

It was bright in the room. Too bright. His eyes hurt with the brightness and he squinted them , tears forming there as he stared, stared straight ahead at the out-of focus form standing before him, somewhat stilled in shock.

 

Louis moved quickly then, pushing against Harry's shoulders to press him against the bed and shuffling up over his body as one of those hands pressed into his eyes. He was straddling Harry's chest before Harry could so much as breathe and his arms were trapped under Louis' thighs, his bound wrists pressing into Louis' backside.

 

"Who's a naughty girl?" Louis was breathless with panic, working fast to restrain Harry and find a replacement blindfold since his silk scarf was on the floor and tied anyway.

 

"Why would you do that, Princess? Hm?" Louis asked breathily as he reached over Harry's head and Harry felt the press of his chest against his own. "Daddy just wanted your hands on him, that's all..."

 

Harry swallowed then, frowning.

 

Oh, yeah. He wasn't going to get to touch Louis after all. His Daddy.

 

"M'sorry..." He attempted to husk.

 

"Shh now," Louis hushed and it wasn't comforting in the slightest and Harry realised why when his old mouth gag was tied into place, drying out his tongue as he mumbled his complaint into the material.

 

"I know, baby, I didn't want to shut you up either but you made me do this..."

 

Harry actually broke into sobs, regretting his actions.

 

He was glad he had a glimpse at his captor because 'Louis', whoever and whatever else he was, was stunning. Harry had caught that the second he'd flipped his blindfold off. A small, slightly thin man with a bone-structure most male models would kill for, a flawless tan he knew most of his friends painstaking tried to obtain fakely and...

 

Those eyes.

 

Harry didn't care how bright it was and how fuzzy his vision had been, he couldn't forget those eyes.

 

But now he hated himself.

 

And Louis was so much stronger than him, he one-handedly clipped him back into place on the bed, still searching for a blindfold because Harry heard him muttering obscenities.

 

"Fuck, what am I supposed to use now...I'll have to look in your suitcase...Naughty little bitch-"

 

Harry shivered at the insult, feeling Louis catapult from the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud and he quickly opened his eyes to see Louis' back as he bent over the suitcase searching for another scarf. Harry had plenty. He watched Louis pick out a navy blue one and appreciated the smooth tan skin of his slightly bony back, the way his body curved nicely and-

 

Well Louis had lovely hair and he was the farthest thing from grotesque.

 

"Shut your eyes," Louis had stood up, still facing the wall.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Shut your eyes Princess, this won't be pretty don't make it any worse for yourself..."

 

Harry did as he was told, lips parting in his own surprise to his submission. He felt the soft press of the new scarf and fingers coursing through his hair.

 

"Good girl, well done...Daddy's so pleased..."

 

Harry whimpered, hoping he'd be forgiven but the heavy weight on his chest told him he wasn't. Louis had been naked like him when they'd left the shower and Harry had seen most of his body in the small glimpses he'd afforded but the feel of him bare and straddling his chest was something else.

 

"What's your punishment going to be sweetheart?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't answer, only make a noise into the cloth.

 

"You want to eat Daddy's load? Yeah, I bet you do, Princess," Louis purred and Harry felt his hand stroke down his cheek and weakly turned his face away in protest to being gagged.

 

"Open up then," Louis demanded gently while Harry turned his burning cheek into the pillow, degraded and reduced to this all because of his need to see what Louis looked liked.

 

Harry wished he was ugly, he wished he felt disgusted right now and revolted but he didn't. He wanted more, more, more and Louis wanted to give it to him although they maybe had different ideas about the kind of more Harry needed.

 

Harry could feel the slow tug of Louis' hand over his own arousal as the underside of his hand brushed his chest and those soft lips were biting into Harry's jaw to get him to turn his face upwards, sinking into his neck to suck sweet presses there which Harry knew would leave marks.

 

"Daddy's girl now, aren't you?" Louis hummed, running the head of his dick up Harry's throat column, over his Adams apple as it bobbed when he swallowed, all the way up the underside of his chin where it was smooth, still.

 

He tapped it gently against Harry's chin, to the side since Harry was still playing coy.

 

"Baby...open up for Daddy..." He begged. "Don't make me beg..."

 

Harry choked out at the irony of it. He was the one begging, begging to be freed, to be allowed to co-exist with his captor but Louis was the one claiming to be the prisoner here.

 

He turned his face upwards reluctantly, his gag slipped down and Louis' dick pushed towards his lips. Louis rested the head just under his lower lip, brushing over that soft mound teasingly.

 

"Can you take all of me, Princess?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded weakly, submitted to his punishment and what that meant.

 

"Want you to choke on me..." Louis added, pushing inside only to hiss as Harry's teeth- still close together- caught on his sensitive skin.

 

"Naughty," Louis chastised, curling fingers into Harry's hair to tug. "You're so naughty..."

 

And it didn't sound like a bad thing but Harry had to comply, he had to widen his jaw and slacken his mouth for Louis to fit. He was hot and thick and Harry could feel the throb in his veins as they rolled past his lips, Louis gliding into his mouth deep and slow.

 

"Oh yeah, pretty little bitch aren't you?" Louis gravelled.

 

Harry groaned, rutting up as his body instinctively responded, needing more than the mouthful he was getting, needing something inside to fill him up. He wondered when Louis would finally give in and fuck him. He wanted that more than anything right now, more than Louis' dick choking his throat as he bore down, thrusting slow and hard into his mouth.

 

Harry was sure he looked obscene. He could feel streams of spit running down his face, could feel the edges of his mouth stretching for Louis to fit there. He could feel his throat try to close up as the big head of Louis' dick came toward it and he concentrated to relax, to let Louis fuck his throat.

 

"You won't be able to talk when I'm done-" Louis choked as he slid slightly down Harry's relaxed throat, coughing out a noise of pleasure.

 

"Baby...look what you've done to me," he rasped and Harry remembered the day he was found with the bear and come encrusted panties.

 

He tried to pull away, to apologise, to beg for forgiveness but Louis just thrust down and down, making him take it all. It was excruciating, not being able to touch. Not being able to squeeze the toned globes of tanned ass Harry had glimpsed. Not being able to peak tidy little nipples. His own were braised by Louis' thighs, sensitised by the hair on Louis' legs and it had him hard and wanting under the smaller man's body.

 

"Such a pretty mouth...beautiful lips," Louis muttered and Harry felt a thumb press at his lower one, making him bite with his lips into the hard muscle surrounding them.

 

Louis cried out, a yelp really and then it was all happening. Louis was releasing hot and heavy onto tongue and down his throat, making him splutter with the load of both his dick and his bitter semen, too. Some trailed out of his mouth onto his chin where he felt Louis spread it with his limpening dick.

 

"What panties does Princess want to wear?" Louis asked and it was such a jarring question considering the punishment he'd just exacted on Harry's mouth.

 

"Pink," Harry hoarsed out, barely a voice left.

 

And he knew why Louis had asked him then.

 

"Hmm," he felt Louis nose at his torso, flicking his tongue into his belly button and brushing very lightly the backs of his fingers over his hard need still unattended in his lap. "Good choice..."

 

He felt the weight leave the bed and waited, one ankle released at a time to dress him. He didn't bother to struggle, he was already in enough of a state he didn't need anything to add to his naughty list.

 

"Pink looks so good baby-girl," Louis brushed lips over the mesh pair Harry had arrived in. He had at least three other pink pairs in his suitcase but Louis had chosen these symbolically. As if to remind Harry he started this whole thing by wearing underwear like this in the first place.

 

Maybe he should switch to boxer briefs.

 

The room went quiet as movement stopped and he tilted his head side to side, becoming slightly panicked.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Louis wasn't going to leave him here, was he? His face covered in come and his body peaking hard for release? Surely he'd let Harry come, he usually did.

 

"Daddy...please?" He begged, wondering if Louis was even still here.

 

He usually shut the door when he left so Harry knew. Maybe this was part of his punishment, to be left wondering. He whimpered needily, thinking Louis could be in another room now. Probably watching TV without a care in the world while Harry pulled on his tethers and tried to get friction.

 

"Daddy...bear, please," he rasped, vocal chords still ruined.

 

At the very least if he must be left hard and unsatisfied, he needed something soft as a comfort. Something to cuddle up against and pretend was his own pillow in his own bed in his own house.

 

"Please? Please Daddy can I have a bear?"

 

A sigh sounded in the room and Harry arched on the bed with trying to break free.

 

" _Daddy_ ," he whispered fervently, never so happy to know Louis was there, in the same room.

 

"You'll only get off with it," Louis tutted.

 

Harry shook his head quickly.

 

"Promise...promise not to..."

 

"Your promises don't mean much, Princess...."

 

"Let me try," Harry pleaded. "Prove I'm a good girl..."

 

Harry sensed hesitation as Louis hummed. Somehow his acceptance of being referred to as a girl was bringing Louis round.

 

"Whose good girl are you?" Louis checked.

 

"Daddy's good girl," Harry replied quickly, not waiting for pause.

 

"That's right," Louis purred and Harry heard him move but could tell where.

 

"Please, Daddy," he added for good measure.

 

"Alright, if you promise not to get off..."

 

Harry nodded, smiling as a soft sensation touched his cheek and shoulder.

 

"This is Annabelle."

 

Harry nodded. He didn't find girls sexy anyway so it would be easy not to hump this one.

 

He tucked his chin down, conscious of getting spit and stray semen on her fur.

 

"It's okay Princess, we can wash her," he felt fingers comb through his slightly sweated hair gently and he nuzzled the fur of his new toy lovingly.

 

"Sleep for me, hm?" Louis asked and Harry heard footsteps retreat before the door clicked shut.

 

//

 

Harry was too hard to sleep.

 

The petty comfort of having something soft to rub his cheek into only reminded him of that first time he'd got off with only a bear to rub against and how quickly he had come to like Louis' soft toy collection.

 

The man he'd caught a glimpse of-small and strong-didn't seem to mesh with one who had a penchant for soft things but Harry couldn't forget the way Louis stroked at him- hair and skin-to replicate the downy fur of his toys.

 

The mesh of his panties felt like it was grating him even though it was the merest brush against his body in reality. He kept humping his hips frustratedly to try and get friction followed by several minutes of breathing slow and easy to calm himself down.

 

Thinking about girls didn't even reduce his arousal. He was so hard it was hurting and he was in limbo- unable to ease his sexual frustration either way. He needed ice and a miracle to make this boner go away. Although release seemed the only option since his balls were aching and his belly tightening instinctively as though he could just shoot his load with no intervention.

 

The way he felt right now, he probably could. But he wasn't allowed. He'd promised.

 

Although...

 

Harry frowned. He'd promised not to get off on the bear. Louis hadn't said anything about a hands-free release. And it wouldn't be an easy feat by any means but it could be done. Harry thought he could easily let his body prime for release without touching he was so desperate.

 

He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing then that Louis came back.

 

He cringed, blushing hard as he hid his face in the bear.

 

"Oh, beautiful, what's happened here?" Louis asked with what Harry assumed was a smirk.

 

It sounded like a smirk was there in his voice, dirty with husk.

 

"Daddy..." He managed to whine, throat still sore from earlier.

 

"Did baby-girl miss me?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded, pulling on his cuffs.

 

"Shh," Louis hushed him, running a small hand over his belly lightly. "You look so perfect right there..."

 

"No...n-" Harry bit his lip in curbing his argument.

 

"No, what, baby?"

 

"Please," he begged, low and quiet.

 

"Please, what?" Louis wondered nonchalantly.

 

Harry felt fingers dig into his hair followed by the release of the cotton over his eyes. His navy blindfold was released and he blinked quickly, encountering pitch black. It was night time now. He couldn't see Louis' features, only his movement in the room between the black veil around him.

 

"I washed your favourite scarf," Louis told him, trailing the edge of it up his shin.

 

Harry arched, head thrown back.

 

"What did you want to ask Daddy for?" He wondered, prompting.

 

Harry couldn't remember. He was sure it was something nice though. Something that involved Louis' nice thick cock.

 

"Make me feel nice?" He asked hoping that covered it all really.

 

"Oh really," Louis' voice rose a notch. "Do you think you've earned it?"

 

Harry nodded quickly, licking his lips, biting them to make them puffy.

 

"You've been a good girl?" Louis checked.

 

Harry waited for Louis to inspect him and the bed, finding no evidence of release.

 

"So hard..." Louis hummed, his breath brushing hot against Harry's panties, making him pull on his cuffs once more. "You like hard things..."

 

"Daddy likes soft things," Harry replied automatically.

 

"Exactly...we can't have this can we?" He mused.

 

Harry shook his head quickly in agreement hoping it meant for him finally a release.

 

He shivered as the cool smooth silk of his scarf travelled up his thigh, lifting over his groin and re-landing on his belly.

 

"You tried to throw your scarf away didn't you?" Louis narrated, and Harry felt it swirl over his nipple, making the skin there pucker and a small gasp leave his lips.

 

"Talk to me, baby-girl," Louis' voice sounded edgier now.

 

"Wanted to see you..." Harry explained. "Wanted to see my Daddy..."

 

"Well you did," Louis glided the silk across his other nipple, eliciting the same response from his skin and a moan from his mouth.

 

"I did," Harry agreed.

 

"And that was naughty," Louis summarised, the scarf running back down Harry's belly to make him quiver excitedly at its next path.

 

"I was naughty," Harry echoed, blinking into the dark to make out some of the features he knew Louis' owned and only really able to make out the shape of his hair against the grainy background in the darkened room.

 

"And you need to be punished," Louis added.

 

"I was-I-" Harry began, then choked as the heel of Louis' hand pressed firmly into his rigidness.

 

"Who decides when you've been punished enough?" He asked.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Daddy does."

 

"Exactly," Louis agreed, running his palm down the obscene protrusion of Harry's dick which was now pushing up past the band of his panties, stretching for freedom.

 

"You don't deserve this," Louis considered, lifting his hand back off to leave Harry arching his hips to regain that touch.

 

"Can I-" He gasped, desperate. "Anything, please...."

 

"I want to take you from behind," Louis told him softly, in his ear, making him jolt at the words and the unexpected proximity.

 

Harry fought with himself to reply, his chest aching and his body convulsing with need.

 

"Yes, Daddy...please..." He begged, hanging off the chains that held him.

 

He felt thumbs brush at his wrists.

 

"I have to turn you over but if I release you, please don't make the mistake of testing me again..." He warned.

 

"Please...oh please, Daddy..." He huffed, already trying to scrabble up.

 

He felt himself being rearranged, arms and feet swapped and extra chains added to give him room to kneel, hands and knees on the bed. He waited for long moments with shallow breaths for the weight to hit the mattress but Louis was taking his time, wandering about.

 

"How about candy floss lube?"

 

Harry smelled sweetness under his nose, humming out appreciatively.

 

"Thought you might like that, Princess..." The voice commented as Harry strained, tempted to sink to the mattress and just hump into it to get his end.

 

"Easy," Louis' voice sounded in his ear as his body tucked in behind him, naked where they touched.

 

Harry whined as a tentative fingertip ran around his rim, teasing.

 

"Please..."

 

"Don't be greedy, Princess. Nobody likes a greedy girl..."

 

Harry whimpered, sucking his lower lip as he waited patiently for something to happen only he wasn't that patient and it took ages for Louis to squeeze the lube right onto him, fingers pushing deep inside swiftly once he had.

 

He choked and fell forward slightly, onto his elbows, pushing back with his hips to keep the touch there, deep and tight.

 

"Pretty little girl just begging for it..." Louis accused and Harry could feel his other hand grasping his side, then peaking his nipple, then thumbing at his ass-cheek to get to his hole.

 

"So dark, I might mess up," Louis considered.

 

Harry managed a tight chuckle, thinking no, he was doing _perfectly_ right now. His touch, the way he was so bold and gentle all at the same time, it was undoing him a finger at a time. Louis was thorough, taking his time, building Harry up and again he was so grateful for the preparation because anyone else who had him here on all fours might have fucked into him and broken him right open but not Louis. Not his Daddy.

 

"Daddy takes care of you, hm?" Louis hummed, stroking down Harry's belly and the backs of his fingers ever so lightly caught on Harry's head, making him hiss reactively.

 

"Greedy little girl and so desperate for it...want me to fill you right up, pretty?"

 

Harry nodded, widening his thighs a little.

 

"Hard and fast or slow and sweet?" Louis wondered, stroking back his hair.

 

Harry preened into that touch, begging for more.

 

"Oh baby..." Louis cooed and Harry made a noise so needy he flushed hard at it. When Louis sounded so ruined by him he couldn't help it. He just needed _more, more, more_. And Louis was the only person who could give him what he needed right now.

 

He heard the crackle of breath against his ear, hot and fast like Louis had been running.

 

"I'm going to give it to you so slow you'll beg me to fuck you," he promised darkly. "You ever had it that good, Princess?" He wondered.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Never..."

 

"Who's your Daddy?" Louis asked.

 

"You are..."

 

"Hmm, that's right...so beautiful aren't you...so clean and white and all mine..."

 

The heavy press of arousal laid between Harry's ass cheeks and he pushed back on the fingers inside him, working himself up to the point of no return.

 

"Don't come yet, sweetheart," his captor told him firmly. "You come when Daddy tells you..."

 

Harry made a noise of argument but he slowed his hips and his hole clenched as those digits slid out of him. He posed himself ready for the next invasion, hopefully a hard and thick dick. He squirmed and sobbed as a tongue flashed there, deep and fast and then his rim was blocked with a broad head, fitting tight against his ring of muscle.

 

"Princess, tell me you want this," Louis breathed raggedly, hitching and shaking with his own desire.

 

"Please, Daddy...please," he whined.

 

"Use the name," Louis gruffed, pushing Harry's cheeks apart with his thumbs as he paused there.

 

Harry frowned confusedly.

 

"L-Louis?" He tested.

 

"Ah-ah, yes!" Louis cried, sinking into him them, hot and hard and all things great.

 

It burned on the way in, tight and full as Harry stretched around him and his muscles were eased but not prepared for this onslaught. Louis was filling him to his limit, a size he'd never encountered before. And Harry always bottomed but this was...

 

 _Exquisite_. He pushed back, gasping, trying to take more.

 

"What did I tell you about being greedy?" Louis' body was kneeling behind his, his hands in his waist.

 

Harry sagged a little, taking needy breaths of air.

 

"That's right, beautiful," Louis commended and Harry responded to the compliment. "Such a good girl for Daddy..."

 

Harry choked as Louis eased the rest of the way in, completely filling him and blocking him from inside out. He felt tears breach his eyes and lifted a hand to swat at them, grasping the mattress when he realised finally that he could do that. He could move, albeit a few feet, but he had the freedom and he wasn't taking it because he wanted Louis inside him so badly he was willingly tethering himself to his spot.

 

"Oh god, baby, you're so tight! Like a virgin...you're not a virgin are you?" Louis asked softly.

 

Harry shook his head but it wasn't the right answer.

 

"Who's had you before, hm? Who's had you like this?"

 

"No-one..." Harry breathed out, elbows down, head low, pushing back against Louis' thrusts into him.

 

"Tell me," Louis demanded.

 

"Louis...just you...nobody else matters...."

 

He felt the rhythm of those incredible hips become steady and real, the quiver in his captor's hand giving away how much he was enjoying this and Harry was ashamed to admit he was enjoying it too.

 

He was still on the verge of coming and it was so painful his eyes were watering but he wasn't allowed to come yet, he had to try and hold it back for Daddy to tell him when.

 

It was probably the hardest thing, being filled by a perfect dick and not letting himself come. It was sacrifice and he'd never experienced it before.

 

"Oh yeah...oh so good..." Louis was pumping sweetly into him and Harry could only let himself be taken, wholly and completely, given over to the sensation the other man roused in him.

 

"You have the sweetest green eyes," Louis husked into his ear, high and breathy. "So sweet..."

 

Harry hadn't realised he'd noticed, hadn't thought about Louis seeing _him_ when he worked his blindfold off.

 

"How I'd love to see them go black right now as I fuck you...bet you're so close baby, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, his agreement coming out as a whined hum.

 

"Yeah, I bet, pupils all blown out and that sweet green on the edges..."

 

Louis was getting rougher, fractionally, as though rushing for an edge that couldn't be found.

 

"Fuck me, Daddy," Harry begged breathlessly, needing unrelenting hot hardness pounded into him.

 

He gasped as an arm wrapped tightly under his ribs, bringing his torso up sharply and he eased back slowly to reconnect so as not to lose Louis' dick from his body. He sat there, feeling the hot pant of breath on his neck, smelling the sweet scent that was Louis and he was nicely full of him, too. He pushed back an inch to take more and it spurred Louis on.

 

"Want Daddy to fuck you?" He asked, doing just that, punching a staccato thrust into Harry's body.

 

Harry cried weakly and his body gave way to the intrusion, his thighs quivering with being held there and the way Louis braced him was strong and sexy and he could just melt into him and roll his head onto his shoulder, a willing victim to being fucked.

 

"Like-that-Princess?" Louis gasped between thrusts, short and deep and owning.

 

"Please...Louis...can I-"

 

Louis sank into him hard and fast, three more times and he didn't give Harry permission to come but Harry couldn't help it. His body was at its very limit, unable to withstand any more pleasure and he came; hard as Louis pumped up into him over and over, sinking teeth into his neck claimingly.

 

"Baby-look-what-you've-done," Louis choked out as Harry reamed off white seed in wet spurts, feeling that fall wetly on his thighs and belly as he was jostled from behind.

 

He collapsed against Louis' body behind him, feeling those arms tighten around him instinctively and then he was being filled with hot streaming come, Louis still thrusting to ensure it dripped from his hole while he still filled him.

 

Harry couldn't breathe or speak, he was completely given over to sense as they came down from their high, breathing slowing as the pleasure left their bodies.

 

"Oh baby," Louis whispered, hand stroking down Harry's belly and making him quiver in post-sated sensitivity.

 

"Louis..." He sighed, relishing touch, relishing anything humane from his captor.

 

Lips brushed his jaw from behind and he felt the weight shift away leaving him swaying on his knees.

 

"Curl up, Pretty," Louis told him and he squirmed as semen dripped out of him.

 

"I'll clean up now," he promised. "Daddy will take care of you..."

 

And if Harry had heard that before, he wasn't cognisant enough to notice.

 

//

 

 

Harry didn't get to rest for long. He was woken short moments later from his barely-started snooze.

 

"Wake up pretty..." The voice stirred him and he was drowsy with desire and confused.

 

His blindfold was replaced but he came-to with a start, a sense of realisation.

 

"I was naughty," he whispered.

 

He was clumsily helped from the bed in his shackles, standing on shaky feet where he rocked to and fro for a moment while he tried to get orientated.

 

"I came before you said...I'm sorry Daddy..."

 

"Shh now, Princess," Louis hummed.

 

"Please don't hurt me...I'm so sorry..."

 

"It's alright, we're just going for a little walk..." His captor assured.

 

And Harry felt himself being guided forward, putting his hands out instinctively and shaking with nerves at being allowed to roam.

 

"Do you like tea, baby?" Louis enquired when Harry was paused in another room, the floor beneath his bare feet smooth and cool.

 

"Is this the kitchen?" He asked back.

 

"Yes, do you like tea?" Louis asked again.

 

Harry nodded and after the noises of tea-making occurring, a hot mug was pressed into his hand. He switched to the handle, taking a sip.

 

"Will this make me sleep?" He worried.

 

He felt a hand cup his cheek.

 

"No pretty, I'm not done yet..."

 

And-

 

Harry spluttered out his tea and felt it hit his chest and arm.

 

"You're so beautiful," Louis carried on as though he hadn't just told Harry he was done for, all over again.

 

"Um...Louis...?"

 

Louis cleared his throat.

 

"No questions."

 

Harry dipped his chin with a sigh.

 

"You were very naughty coming without my say so," Louis said then, changing tone.

 

Harry flushed.

 

"I tried so hard..."

 

"I know you did and you took me so well baby-girl," Louis commended making Harry feel on top of the world.

 

"I have to be punished," Harry concluded.

 

"Turn around," Louis instructed and Harry felt his hands being pressed into the edge of a counter, a hand between his shoulder pushing him down until his elbows hit the surface. If he tried to push up, the hand pressed harder.

 

He choked, bent and prone and entirely naked.

 

"Can I see your nipples pucker, sweetheart?" Louis asked, a hand cupping Harry's balls and massaging, a wet finger dipping into him.

 

He sucked in a breath as his nipples peaked and he groaned in annoyance at how fragile his body was, how sensitive he could be and how he couldn't hide anything.

 

"Good girl," Louis hummed, rich with hoarseness that Harry knew was desire.

 

He was sore from before, not horribly so but still-

 

A second time might render him unable to walk. He figured Louis wasn't that bothered because he lined up at his hole and sank into him, pushing down between his shoulder blades.

 

"Can you try not to come until I say, pretty?" Louis breathed as his body broached Harry's.

 

Harry whimpered and tried to shuffle away, sensitive to his large invasion.

 

"Oh my baby girl...are you hurt?" Louis pressed his chest into Harry's back and Harry straightened, tense from the half-fill of him.

 

It was slow moments of caressing that brought Harry back round to the idea of being punished this way. Strokes over his torso, down his thighs, kisses across his shoulders like that time Louis-

 

 _Oh god_. That time Louis licked him out. He groaned and leaned forward, memories rife with that sensuality.

 

"That's it, my good girl...take Daddy again, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, leaning fully in the counter with his weight, widening his thighs to accommodate Louis' thickness as he brushed up inside him, still not fully encased.

 

"Take me all like a good girl?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes, Daddy," he arched, pushing back suggestively.

 

"Oh," Louis grunted as he pushed right in. "Oh, yes, oh baby...."

 

Harry didn't feel much like anybody's baby as Louis plunged into him, his powerful strikes filling him hard and fast. If this was punishment then Harry was taking it, every inch as it came, his breath punched out of his lungs with each fill.

 

"Yes, _fuck_ , aren't you good?" Louis muttered behind him. "Such a good little girl for Daddy...all tight and sweet and pretty..."

 

Each word was punctuated with a deep, deep hit into his body, the burn of Harry's braised skin and the hot slickness of Louis' dick synonymous, unable to be told apart. It was Harry who rose the quickest, hard and aching as Louis' hand gently cupped his balls and Louis' lips were at his ear to warn him.

 

"Don't come baby-girl....don't make me punish you again..."

 

Harry did come, as hard as before-maybe even harder-at the words being spoken so softly in his ear. This was barely punishment at all, it was just too much to bear. He felt Louis slip from him, his body pushed downwards by the shoulder.

 

"Lick it up," Louis demanded.

 

Harry frowned. _What?_

 

"It's right in front of you, now lick it up..."

 

Harry put his hands out tentatively and came into contact with smooth steel cupboards. He pressed his nose there, feeling the sticky slick of his orgasm on the surface.

 

"I'm waiting, Princess," the voice told him, fingers tightened into his hair to tug sharply.

 

He lapped his tongue out, striping through the mess, blushing hard at the mortification of being made to eat his own come. It tasted slightly bitter and was nearly cold by now. He swallowed three mouthfuls before he was dragged back up by his curls.

 

"Such soft fur," Louis hummed.

 

"I'm not a bear," Harry cast, aggrieved.

 

"Oh no, sweetheart, you're much, much better," Louis agreed.

 

"Call me by my name...please..." Harry begged as he was pushed over the counter once more.

 

"But good little girls aren't called Harry," Louis murmured and Harry felt hands stroke down his torso teasingly, a fingertip circling his rim and making him whimper into the counter.

 

"Please," Harry begged. "Please, Louis..."

 

"How about Harriet?" Louis sank back into him extra-slowly and Harry paused, air pushed out of him with each inch that Louis gave.

 

He was so slow in his thrusts this time it felt like forever between each fill; but they were deep and firm when they did come, with little excited gasps of air from Louis' mouth puffed against Harry's cheek as he kept close, pressing him hard against the counter-top. Harry was still weak from before, still a tingling mess. He'd come twice and when Louis fisted a small hand around him he squirmed in denial but his body reacted, taking Louis and unable to hide his reaction to that occurrence.

 

He fucked up into Louis' hand as Louis fucked up into him and this time he held strong, waiting for the words. Louis slipped out of him to release onto his back, making Harry collapse on the counter with a helpless moan and then he felt Louis's arms wrap around him, holding him up. He was turned, limbs shackled and body hard as he sank backwards to use the counter to support him along with Louis' arms.

 

Louis was massaging his butt-cheeks just he way he liked, smooth and strong and sexy.

 

"Can you come for me now, Princess?" Louis breathed against his neck, biting there lightly. "Can you come without being touched?"

 

Harry peaked, hard again, his third heavy release that left him breathless and stunned at his body's capability. He had no idea he could do that, no idea at all.

 

"Oh that's so beautiful," Louis hummed, spreading his come with a hand across Harry's belly and Harry suspected, across his own. "You're such a good girl aren't you?"

 

If Harry shuffled closer to nuzzle him he didn't acknowledge it, he just rested his cheek on Louis' shoulder that way he had in the shower that time. He sighed out feebly, needing rest, needing strong arms to surround him.

 

"Come on, Princess," Louis led him gently to another room, arm around his waist as Harry blindly shuffled in his shackles, tripping over his own feet.

 

He felt raw and ruined and empty. He had to get out of here, he couldn't continue like this a slave to Louis and a slave to his own desires. How did Louis know what his body could take? How could he possibly know what Harry liked? It was impossible and so was this whole scenario. It had to end sometime and it wouldn't end unless Harry made an effort to escape.

 

And he was more afraid of his dark desires than of being forced into anything by the man putting him to bed but still...Harry made a plan in his head to get out.

 

//

 

Since he'd behaved himself for two whole days since the blindfold incident, Louis began to bring Harry into the other room to eat his meals. He was allowed to roam in his shackles as opposed to being bound to the bed helplessly and he could listen to the TV when Louis watched it.

 

It was on the third morning, when he knew Louis needed to leave the hut that he began his escape plan. Louis had been telling him about needing to get supplies and Harry hadn't begged to be left in his shackles because he knew that would tip Louis off to his plan so he just stayed quiet and submissive and Louis-as he suspected-left him to roam while he was gone.

 

He locked all the doors of course so it took Harry quite a while to find the right butter knife to fiddle the lock, eventually searching for a smaller tool and finding a toolbox somewhere- he wasn't sure where since he still couldn't see.

 

But still, he began work on the lock and it was a long time coming but eventually luck was on his side and it clicked free, signalling freedom.

 

Excited breaths rushed into his lungs and he elbowed the door open to stumble out onto the wooden veranda, falling down the steps that he couldn't see in front of him. Once he righted himself, he began to yell, loud and frequent, shuffling through the leafy undergrowth as fast as he could.

 

He heard the purr of a car engine, he knew Louis was back but he wasn't sure how far he'd got or if he was safe so he quickly got onto his knees and crawled, using his elbows to find a tree to hide behind. And he wasn't sure what he expected of being found missing but-

 

" _Harry?!"_

 

Louis calling his real name loud and clear was certainly not one of those expectations.

 

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

 

Harry curled tighter into a ball, breathing shallow and light so as not to be heard.

 

"Are you hurt baby?"

 

He cringed.

 

No, he wasn't hurt. Maybe a bit sore from Louis' claiming of him three nights ago but-well, he had enjoyed that, too.

 

"Harry, where are you?"

 

Harry prayed to any god that was listening for him to be in a safe place where he couldn't be found. When he heard distraught breaths sharp and hard beside him, he froze.

 

"Baby, why did you leave me?" He heard Louis ask and although he thought he'd been seen at that point, Louis was talking to the trees.

 

Because the gasp and the rushing of feet through leaves told Harry he had been seen now and was being advanced upon.

 

"No, no," Harry shook his head, sobs hiccupping from his chest up into his throat.

 

"Shh," he felt a hand cup his knee and another stroke his hair. "What's wrong baby girl, did somebody hurt you?"

 

"Let me go, _please_ ," Harry begged, tugging on his chains pointedly.

 

And he felt Louis lean away, only the faint clutch of his fingers left in his hair.

 

"You want to leave Daddy?" Louis asked, quietly.

 

Harry licked his lips. _Did he?_ He wasn't sure. He didn't like feeling alone without Louis there to hold him up and wash him and dress him. But he hated being bound this way, he hated being blindfolded.

 

He shook his head in his confusion, mumbling to himself.

 

"Just want to be free..."

 

Louis breathed out and Harry felt it hit his cheek. He was still close and he smelled of mint.

 

"I bought you a surprise from the store..." Louis offered softly.

 

Harry tried to get up, letting Louis help him when he stumbled.

 

"Will you come back inside so you can see?"

 

Harry nodded, following Louis obediently back into the cabin.

 

//

 

Louis had bought him cupcakes.

 

He sat at the table solemnly eating one that Louis allocated to him, telling him it was pink and sweet, just like he was.

 

Harry felt torn. He felt empty inside without his home comforts there but he also felt at home somehow. He felt like living with Louis, if not for the binds and blindfold, was something he could get to like. Louis treated him like he was special, like he was the only person in the world and he had to be doted on.

 

Harry wasn't used to that, really. Although he was attractive, relationships were mostly about sex. Everything about relationships was about sex. And so was Louis, but not in the sense of how quickly he got into Harry's pants like most guys; but in the way Louis needed him. He needed him so much he had to hold back, he had to punish him to stop himself from ruining Harry the way his desires dictated. And Harry would always be grateful for the gentility he'd shown.

 

He'd always remember how Louis called him pet names and stroked his skin and thought he was soft and beautiful.

 

Something was weird in the cabin since Harry's break into the forest. It was cold enough to hold a chill and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Harry licked at his frosting sadly, waiting for his punishment to be decided.

 

Louis didn't speak to him for the rest of the night which Harry found to be both disappointing and disorientating. He was so used to Louis telling him what do, narrating what was going to happen. His silence was louder than his admonishment before had ever been. Louis was disappointed in him and Harry felt it weigh heavily on his chest.

 

When it came time to sleep, Harry rolled onto his back, ready to be released from his shackle and re-tethered to the bed frame. Louis unclipped the chain joining his hands to his feet and added an extra cufflink, settling on the mattress behind him before he cuffed their wrists together, something Harry heard happening with a decisive noise in the room.

 

Was Louis sleeping here? Next to him, in the same bed?

 

"Don't leave Daddy again, Princess," Louis spoke as if sensing Harry's need for words, for an explanation, for an idea as to how he was feeling.

 

And Harry may have expected anger and shouting or even punishing sex as a result but this Louis caught something inside him, something he didn't want to explore for fear of what might happen. He still had to escape. Feeling sorry for Louis wasn't going to help that plan come about.

 

But he did feel sorry for Louis. Because Louis seemed so scared of losing him, seemed frightened to death when he thought Harry had gone, seemed so concerned that Harry was maybe even laying hurt somewhere. And Harry knew that Louis cared for him somehow, however twisted or dark.

 

So he curled up with Louis spooning him, their wrists locked together and his mind a dark mess of thoughts and feelings.

 

Maybe morning would bring him some relief.

 

//

 

Louis' arousal was pressing hard and hot into his lower back when he woke the next morning.

 

When he curled his arms in he realised Louis' fingers were wrapped around his wrist in place of the additional cuff he'd put on last night. He also realised they were both naked.

 

His nipples puckered in awareness to that fact, Louis' iron-hard body part burning a sensitive line into his skin where he wriggled a little.

 

Louis' thumb pressed into his wrist, his knees tucked up under Harry's.

 

"Good morning Princess..."

 

It was strange, waking up with his captor beside him as though they'd shared an intimate night of pleasure and curled up together affectionately. The reason Louis was close was for a different reason but Harry didn't feel suffocated despite Louis' tendency to want to own him.

 

"Have you got another Daddy?" Louis asked, kissing Harry's bare shoulder with soft lips, the vague bristle of stubble making him shiver.

 

"No," Harry sighed low and soft.

 

"No?" Louis checked, rocking his hips into Harry's ass suggestively.

 

"No," Harry repeated.

 

"Can I fuck you now?" Louis asked and Harry choked on the words, on the meaning.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Is this my punishment?" He wondered quietly, feeling the trail of fingers across his skin, the press of fingertips to his behind as they broached his hole.

 

It was a languid ride to where he needed to be, slow and achingly reluctant. He didn't want to want Louis. He wanted to be free, to move his limbs as he pleased, to see again.

 

"No, I'll punish you afterwards," Louis promised sexily, fingers burrowing deeper within him.

 

Harry squirmed back, his arousal piqued by the gentle touch of his captor, by his even more gentle words and this under-rated reaction to his escape attempt.

 

"Daddy was so scared, baby girl..." Louis told him as he lined up to sink into him.

 

"I'm sorry," Harry offered pathetically, shifting to brace his knees outside of Louis' as he shuffled closer.

 

"Thought you'd been hurt...or been taken...."

 

Harry shook his head, chin dipping to his chest as Louis finally broached him, thick and hard.

 

"Thought you'd gone...that I didn't get to say goodbye..."

 

Fingers were carding through his curls sweetly as Harry sighed out, filled up with Louis once more and rocked against his body with his gentle rhythm. It was so tight this way, tucked in together, they could barely move, barely get friction but it was intense to the highest degree. If Harry remembered doing it like this with someone else, it was melted away as Louis fucked into him, slow and easy, curving his body to reach the parts of Harry that made him cry out needily, that made him push back for more.

 

"Take it," Louis breathed in his ear hotly. "You like it deep like this, Princess? Do you like taking Daddy deep?"

 

Harry cupped his hands to touch himself, only Louis' other hand snaked under his body and pulled them away by the chain of his cufflinks, kissing into his neck.

 

"No touching, baby..." He warned, reminding Harry his punishment was still to be borne.

 

"P-please," he begged, pushing his hips into the bed to try and get contact on his dick but he couldn't reach and Louis just pushed deeper into him when he did that and he imagined a re-take of how he'd humped that bear down into the bed, flushing hard with the memory.

 

"So pretty...why are you blushing, Princess?"

 

Harry shook his head, taken by surprise as Louis fucked up hard.

 

"Tell Daddy now..."

 

"The bear," he gasped out as another spear shot hot and deep inside of him. "Was thinking about the bear..."

 

"Which one, sweetheart..."

 

"Harry," he selected the correct name from the herd he'd met so far.

 

"You want him?" Louis asked, stilling his hips.

 

"No- _fuck!_ Louis, just-please! _Fuck me_ ," he bit out, his voice scratchy and dry.

 

Louis fucked him, deep and tender if that were possible in their scenario and they both lay panting afterwards although Harry still hadn't been allowed to come.

 

"You're going to ride me, sweetheart and that's your punishment..." Louis explained, rolling away.

 

Harry turned in a full circle, kneeling up and waiting for Louis to instruct him. He was tugged forward, his fingers moulded around the headboard bars and his wrists tethered there, his ankles shackled but not tied to the bed.

 

Louis crawled between his thighs and Harry settled himself against his small body, testing the pull on the headboard.

 

"Tell Daddy what a good girl you're going to be," Louis purred beneath him.

 

Harry rested his weight back against Louis' thighs, his ass crack filled with the heavy press of Louis' arousal. He rolled his hips, insinuating sex.

 

"Gonna be such a good girl," he promised deeply and it felt like a game.

 

_Had he said the right thing? Had he pleased his Daddy?_

 

Louis' light gasp told him he had.

 

"Yes, baby-girl, you're being so, so good..."

 

Harry was rigid against his belly, knowing better than to touch or gain friction against anything but he pushed backwards instead, signalling his need.

 

"Princess wants to come all over Daddy's chest doesn't she?" Louis narrated.

 

Harry nodded. He'd come all over Louis' anything if he was told to, that was his role here, to do whatever was asked and get filled in return. To get punished in the nicest way, in a way it barely felt like a chore to part of.

 

"Want to stretch you over me, baby...stretch you all out nice and tight...." Louis suggested and Harry could really go for that idea.

 

He moaned out filthily and rose onto his haunches, waiting for Louis to broach his rim.

 

"Tell me if it hurts, baby..."

 

Harry felt the wide push against his entrance as Louis guided into him and he sat back slowly, lips parting in silent wonder at the burn of being stretched. He was still lubed and prepped from before so he wasn't as tight as he could be but it was still different in an exciting kind of way.

 

Harry could hear Louis' low moans, the way his breath caught when he inched back. He found it an addictive promise to sink onto him, further and further until their bodies met and he felt so full of Louis that he whimpered and his muscles contracted in protest, fluttering around Louis' cock tightly.

 

"That's so beautiful, oh god...baby-girl, you're so, so good..."

 

Louis writhed under him and arched up, pushing deeper. Harry's lips fell open, his thighs spread wider to keep taking him and it was the slow pressure on his thighs that had him quivering as he rode Louis' body, only having the headboard to hold onto and find rhythm to work against.

 

When his body weakened, Louis rocked up, slow and easy and Harry pushed down for the first time wanting his hands free to touch Louis; body, to thumb at his nipples and kiss at his neck...

 

He gasped, head tilting back. That was the last thing he should want. To kiss this man who had captured him. But Harry kind of got it. In a painfully stupid way he got that Louis kept things, that he wanted something soft to play with. He couldn't help but wonder if he was Louis' first victim.

 

The way Louis fucked he'd think he'd had some experience but Harry didn't like to think about who'd had Louis' body before him and who had caused Louis' seemingly lonely existence. In the week he'd been here nobody had visited and it made him ache inside. Louis deserved friends. He deserved love.

 

It just wasn't Harry who could give it. Not bound and blinded this way.

 

"Say it, baby-girl, say my name..." Louis panted as Harry bore down over and over, ready to collapse with his exhaustion.

 

"Louis," Harry breathed obediently. "Louis, yes, Daddy! Fuck me..."

 

Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to swear anymore but Louis didn't berate him for it, he stiffened and jerked his hips upwards filling Harry one last heroic time as his seed squirted up into him hotly; shortly after that final fill.

 

"...make Daddy so happy...such a good girl...so pretty..."

 

Louis was muttering as Harry fell against his chest, choking out disbelieving sobs. He felt fingers run through his hair and over his skin, encouraging him to relax there. He expected Louis to roll away, to move him off.

 

"Shh, Princess..." He soothed and Harry felt him reaching up for his wrists, unbinding them from the bed so that Harry could lay on top of his smaller body, cuffed hands hooked around Louis' neck.

 

"Daddy," Harry whined into his throat, wriggling closer.

 

He felt Louis' arms wrap around him, strong and hard.

 

"Daddy's here, Princess, don't cry now..."

 

"Daddy, can I come now? Please?" He rutted against Louis' hip and Louis paused, seemingly surprised by this question.

 

"Alright then," he allowed and Harry shuffled up, hand wrapped around his angry hardness as he stroked a few times needing barely any stimulation to have him ribboning seed - assumedly over Louis' torso.

 

He gasped in a breath as his climax hit, lips pouting afterwards.

 

"Did I do it right, Daddy?" He asked.

 

"You did perfectly, sweetheart," Louis assured.

 

Harry sighed out, settling in Louis' embrace. He gave into his exhaustion finally, relaxing into sleep.

 

//

 

It was a week later and Harry was washed by Louis every day and was allowed to pick his own underwear now so he knelt by his suitcase and fingered through his panties, finding a soft-feeling pair which he knew were bright pink cotton that stretched over him nicely.

 

His shackles had been reduced to handcuffs and ankle cuffs now, he had more movement between his upper and lower body and in the days that followed his escape attempt, Louis even let him help in the kitchen by completing small tasks that didn't require his vision like buttering bread and grating cheese.

 

Harry got praise for anything he did do blindfolded so he felt far more accomplished than when he was laying in bed.

 

He didn't try to escape again. He didn't try to remove his blindfold despite the ability to. He didn't even try to find the keys to his cuffs. He was happy to still be alive and being taken care of, too. It was nice here, always warm and sweet-smelling.

 

Louis always made him feel good.

 

"Daddy has to go out today," Louis said one morning while they ate together at the table.

 

Harry stiffened, pouting with a frown.

 

"What for?"

 

"Food," Louis supplied and Harry recalled it was this time last week he had left before. When he'd found a screwdriver and broken out of the hut.

 

The memory of Louis' feared cries and the silence he'd punished Harry with afterwards ran coldly through his veins making him shiver.

 

"Will Harriet be a good girl for Daddy?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry was pining for Louis' touch. Ever since their sex that night- his punishment of riding Louis, they hadn't been close again.

 

Louis would shower with him and wash him sweetly and Harry was over-the-moon at getting to select his own underwear every day but still. It kind of ached in his belly that Louis didn't want him anymore. He didn't want Harry to be a good girl for him...maybe he didn't feel like Harry _could_ be.

 

This would be his perfect chance to prove he could.

 

He nodded, smile curling his lips.

 

"You won't go running out in the woods again, will you?" Louis checked.

 

"No, Daddy," Harry answered obediently, lacing his fingers together and lodging them between his thighs.

 

"Promise?" Louis pushed.

 

"I promise," he assured.

 

He heard a sigh and the scrape of a chair against linoleum.

 

"I won't be long..."

 

Harry got up too, blindly following Louis to the door, bumping his thigh into the table with a hiss as he mis-judged the distance.

 

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Louis asked and Harry felt hands cup his arms.

 

"To say goodbye," Harry said.

 

And he felt those hands squeeze painfully hard into his skin.

 

"It's not goodbye," Louis husked, voice high and desperate.

 

"Wanted to see you off," Harry rephrased.

 

He curled his shoulders in as thumbs dug into his skin bitingly, making him wince and shiver in fear.

 

"You don't say goodbye," Louis shook him slightly in warning. "You're my Princess now."

 

Harry nodded, wanting to appease Louis' fear. It was all his fault, he should never have said anything.

 

"Daddy...don't go," he begged, sucking his lower lip.

 

Louis' hold on him softened and Harry was encircled in warm arms.

 

"I won't be long..."

 

Harry sucked in a hopeful breath, stepping back uncertainly as Louis pulled away.

 

"Do you want to be a really good girl for Daddy?" Louis asked at the door.

 

Harry knew he'd opened it because a brush of cool air rushed in and tickled his leg hairs. They'd grown back because he hadn't been able to shave and he scratched short fingernails into his thigh distractedly.

 

He nodded his agreement to Louis' question.

 

"Wait on the sofa like a pretty little girl for me...nice and hard but no touching, okay?"

 

Harry gasped in an excited breath at being given a chance to please his Daddy. He loved having a task to complete, something to boast about afterwards when his chest felt warm and fuzzy.

 

"Daddy's good little girl," he murmured as he headed for the sofa, stumbling as his shin caught the coffee table just after Louis left the cabin.

 

He rubbed his shin as he dropped onto the soft cushions, wondering how Louis would like to find him. He rolled his head back and began to think.

 

//

 

When Louis got back he was face-down to the sofa and thrusting against the smooth textured upholstery to keep himself the right level of aroused without hitting his peak.

 

He had his elbows dug into the cushions, his knees pressed down too and his feet tucked into the edge, too long to properly fit on this piece of furniture.

 

When he heard the door unlock and felt the wind rush in, he paused, groan hitched in his throat from bearing down.

 

"Oh baby..."

 

The voice came before any other sound but Harry heard rustling and the door shutting and the quickening of feet across the floor.

 

"So beautiful...aren't you such a good, good girl? The best, Harriet..."

 

Harry let that groan free from his throat and thrust into the rough grain of the sofa cushion once more, helpless to do much else.

 

"Wait, baby-girl, don't hurt yourself," Louis was whispering and Harry recognised the clunk of his shoes hitting the floor, the release of a belt and shucking of jeans. He felt an unbelievable softness press into his arm.

 

"It's Louis," he told him. "He missed you."

 

Harry lifted his hips, legs shaky as his muscles tried to keep tension in his stance but he had been here a while and he was getting near to ruin. Louis the bear was tucked under him and his naked sensitised skin-hot and painfully hard- relished the new softer surface to rub against.

 

He sighed out blissfully as he undulated lazily into the bear wedged between his body and the sofa cushion.

 

"Don't you look beautiful, Princess..."

 

Fingers stroked through his hair, down his back. He leaned toward the touch, arching up to invite Louis to join him.

 

"Does baby-girl want some help?" Louis asked.

 

And-

 

"Yes!" Harry gasped, whining out. "Yes, Daddy, please..."

 

"Do you want Daddy to touch you?" Louis' voice was shaky and Harry knew, he knew he was affected by this, by what he'd done and he felt so proud for pleasing his Daddy without having to be told what to do.

 

He felt Louis climb between his legs, knees digging hard into the sofa as he balanced and then Harry felt his hands streaming up his sides, curling around his hips and pressing fingertips towards his belly.

 

"Did you touch yourself?" Louis hummed as he leaned away and Harry turned his head instinctively but the soft plop against the carpet told him Louis had rid his t-shirt. The press of his naked torso to his back confirmed that move.

 

"No," he whimpered, choking back a cry as Louis gripped him tight in one small hand.

 

"Oh baby, so hard for me...all for me, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, flattened to the sofa by Louis' weight, his lungs struggling to gasp breath into them.

 

"You're so perfect...who made you, Princess? Were you made by angels?"

 

Harry wriggled to try and get up, get friction or something but he was squashed beautifully against the sofa cushions and his toy, humping it rigidly with barely any room to move.

 

"Please..." he begged breathless and helpless. " _Please_ , Daddy..."

 

Harry felt warm lips press a skittish dance up his side, landing on his shoulder. He felt hot breath pant out by his ear.

 

"Please what, Princess?"

 

"F-fuck me," he stuttered, mindless now. "Need you, Daddy...need Daddy inside me..."

 

Harry heard the weird sound of half groan, half growl accompany the sudden removal of weight against him and he wondered where Louis was going and if he was leaving him. He began to make a noise that he was ashamed of, sort of like a dog being left by its owner, all scared and hopeless and he rutted into the plush of his bear to replace the loss of Louis' heat and touch.

 

"Don't come," the voice warned as Louis re-entered the room.

 

Harry breathed out in relief. Daddy wasn't leaving him like this, he was just getting something from the other room.

 

"Can't fuck you dry, now can I baby-girl?" Louis narrated in that way Harry liked, so he knew why he'd been gone and what was happening next.

 

"Thought you just wanted me to touch..." Louis commented as the sofa dipped again and Harry was brought up to his knees by strong arms around his ribs.

 

A lubricated hand wrapped around him and squeezed-hard. He cried out, biting his lip as tears broached his eyes.

 

"No coming, sweetheart..."

 

"Wasn't I a good girl?" Harry asked forlornly, his dick throbbing so hard he felt like he could be pulsing out come and be hardening again in the same second, ready to release again.

 

"Oh baby..." Louis purred, those fingers running through Harry's hair again making him preen. "You were so good...you're being so good now, too..."

 

"Can I-" Harry started.

 

"I've told you no," Louis clipped, pulling away and pushing Harry gently back into the sofa, the bear laid there for him to slide his lubed dick into the fur of.

 

He whimpered, calling his name.

 

" _Louis_..."

 

"Yes baby, Louis likes hard things just like you do..."

 

Harry nodded, wriggling his bum up for attention. He gasped as two cool, slicked fingers slipped right into him, stretching him gently as they worked upwards.

 

"You made Daddy very hard, Princess," Louis husked behind him, knees on the outside of Harry's legs as Harry lay face down squirming on the sofa, Louis' hand still in his hair, clutching and tugging and stroking.

 

"M'sorry..."

 

"But you like hard things don't you?" Louis checked and Harry nodded. "Do you want Daddy hard inside you? Is that what you want?"

 

"Please," he breathed, rutting against the bear helplessly. "Please, Daddy..."

 

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart..." Louis commanded as his fingers slid in and out, preparing Harry for what was to come, He could feel the heavy press of Louis' head into his butt cheek and the muscle there jumped excitedly the same way his insides did.

 

"Was I a good girl, Daddy?" Harry whispered.

 

"So good, so fucking good," Louis hoarsed and the swear-word made Harry frown because he hadn't heard his Daddy swear much before but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

 

"Then please, Daddy.... _please_ fuck me," he asked again, forehead dipping to press into his arm as he tried to push his hips backwards and he groaned out loud as Louis' thick head slipped up his ass-crack, sliding right out of that cavern at the top.

 

"I can't-" Harry begged, sobbing into his arm as his dick felt hot and painfully engorged. He could use a cock-ring or a good squeeze at his base to hold himself off. It was mind-numbing being this hard.

 

He worked his bound hands down under his chest to try.

 

"Ah-ah," Louis tugged them back up, laying on his back, his hardness resting in Harry's lower back between his dimples there.

 

"Need-ah-Louis, please...Please..." Harry collapsed against the sofa and begged for his body not to give in so he didn't disappoint his Daddy but he was so close right now, so close he felt like exploding into a million pieces. He felt like he was so full of come he'd probably splatter on the walls in a thick white mess.

 

"When I say," Louis reminded him darkly in his ear.

 

And that's when Harry felt himself being broached, that thickness that Louis owned stretching him out nicely as he entered him, pushing in gently since Harry was tight and his position lent even more tightness.

 

"Oh, Baby...baby, baby, baby-girl..."

 

"Da- _Louis_ ," Harry sucked in breath as he muddled his names, not knowing whose to call out anymore.

 

"Louis..." his captor told him as he sank in deep, making Harry choke with the fullness.

 

"More...please...need you..." Harry begged.

 

"Pretty..." Louis hummed, embedded within him, stroking his hair as he paused there in that hidden place. "Come now, hm? You can come now..."

 

Harry hadn't expected those words now, not so soon. He'd expected to have his orgasm fucked out of him and it was like he didn't even need to consciously do anything because his body let go of its own accord, pumping seed right into he fur of the bear beneath him.

 

He was in startled shock with it all, with how his body did that without him touching, with how Louis had let him and with how empty he felt now he didn't have a task to complete. He was so grateful Louis had let him come but now he felt useless other than to lay there.

 

Louis began to fill him, a lovely rhythm that was soft enough not to rock Harry too hard into his furred mess, but hard enough to push grunts from his throat. He caught his lips between his teeth as Louis shifted and bore down slightly harder, a different angle to his thrust.

 

"Can my pretty girl get hard again for me?" Louis asked.

 

And that was all it took for Harry's dick to be interested again and he moaned out filthily, rocking against the already-ruined toy.

 

"So beautiful, god, you're so beautiful..."

 

Harry pushed back, took it deep and as hard as Louis gave- which considering the circumstances, he could have gone a lot harder. But Harry liked it. He liked the way Louis loved him. He liked the way the smaller man lay kisses on his skin and shifted about to catch his pleasure-spot inside. He liked how Louis laid on him, weighing him down. He liked how his small hands curled through his hair and how he whispered things, really dirty things in his ear as he thrusted.

 

"My beautiful little bitch...gonna fuck you so good...you getting hard already? Want you to come again...on Daddy's face though Princess, hold it for me..."

 

Harry was helpless and he wanted to be. He wanted to be fucked into the sofa this way every day for the next twenty years and for the twenty years after that he'd take the floor instead.

 

"Yes, Daddy, _yes_! Harder...please, I can take it...I'm a good girl, make me take it..."

 

" _Fuck_ , you're so good," Louis hissed, hips pulsing as he immersed himself in Harry's body and Harry would have choked from the inside out to have Louis' heaviness right inside him as deep as he could go. He'd probably not walk for days but right now, he almost didn't want to.

 

Harry gasped as the sharp crack of sound followed a flat palm against his butt-cheek, a slap having been exacted there by Louis' small hand. He rocked into the bear, lips fallen open with surprise.

 

"Pretty little bitch," Louis cursed, slapping again, this time making his skin tingle.

 

"Ah-Da-"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Louis-Lou-"

 

 

Harry couldn't hold onto his control with the way Louis was spanking his orgasm out of him with every deep, hot strike he made within him too. It was like the ultimate test and he knew he was going to fail.

 

"M'sorry!" He cried, sobbing as the last slap to his butt made him convulse, hard and fast into the bear for the second time and this time, he felt Louis press hard into him and hot streaks shoot into his ass as Louis came inside him.

 

" _Daddy_...sorry...I'm so sorry....I couldn't..." He began breathlessly, spitting out the words with saliva in his desperation.

 

"Shh..." The soothing voice was accompanied by fingers combing through his hair.

 

"Shh, baby, you did so good..." Kisses landed on his skin and he shook his head, crying hard as his cheeks flushed and he didn't deserve to be kissed.

 

"No, I didn't wait-you didn't tell me to...I came...I couldn't help it, I didn't know...."

 

"Shh, now," the voice and stroking carried on, warm lips pressing into his neck as Louis' other arm braced his own. "It's okay, Daddy's not angry..."

 

Harry couldn't stop crying, wished he could curl into a ball and hide really and when Louis shifted off him he did curl up, only to have Louis curl behind him in a spoon fashion, stroking through his curls continuing with soft hushes and a hand rubbing down his arm. He rocked himself as his sobs grew harsh and pained, so ashamed for having failed.

 

"P-Please Daddy," he begged. "Please..."

 

"Please what, sweetheart?" Louis hummed, wrapping his arms around Harry to hug him to his chest.

 

"Punish me...I deserve to be punished..."

 

"Baby you did so well," Louis argued softly. "You don't deserve to be punished..."

 

"I didn't know," Harry hiccupped. "I've never been--hit before," he selected the right word for the light bondage Louis had exacted.

 

"Daddy didn't mean to hurt you, Princess," Louis rubbed a wide palm against that slightly sore skin caringly.

 

"I liked it," Harry whispered quietly, ashamed.

 

He felt Louis wriggle behind him.

 

"Are you still upset, baby-girl?" Louis checked.

 

Harry sniffled.

 

"Need to be punished...."

 

"Alright then," Louis agreed with a sigh that confused Harry momentarily and then he felt himself being lifted.

 

His long, heavy body was being carried easily by Louis' shorter one and he shouldn't be surprised since the smaller man overpowered him on more than one occasion so far, but carrying him? It was a confusing feat of strength.

 

"W-what are you going to do?" Harry asked, genuinely scared.

 

"We're going to have a bath, princess, a nice warm bath...and then you're going to let me fuck you slow and sweet okay?"

 

Harry curled his arms around Louis' neck and pressed his wet face into his neck, shivering as Louis put him down in the bathroom, the cold tiles a shock to his sex-warmed skin.

 

He curved his feet inwards childishly, wrapping his arms around himself as Louis stepped away. He made a noise of pining, of panic but the steady splash of water in the bath-tub and brush of fingers against his elbow told him Louis was busy getting their bath ready and Harry frowned confusedly at why he was doing this, why he was being so nice when Harry had disobeyed him.

 

"Come on then, sweetheart," Louis cooed, fingers carding through Harry's hair which made him nuzzle toward the warmth of Louis' skin but he had to step into the water and sit down, unable to use the sides of the bath to steady himself.

 

He heard the plop of water as Louis stepped in too and soon the fragrant smell of bubble bath was filling his senses.

 

"Does pretty girl like strawberries?" Louis hummed helping Harry down into the warm water.

 

Harry sighed out in bliss and nodded. He rocked from butt-cheek to butt cheek as soreness stung at his hole.

 

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked as he settled in behind Harry, bracing his body with his smaller, wiry-haired legs.

 

Harry felt it tickle and shivered.

 

"Daddy'll make you feel good again, I promise," the voice promised huskily in his ear.

 

Harry leaned back then, resting lightly against Louis' chest, comforting himself as Louis remained steady, stroking him and humming softly to soothe him.

 

"Hey, how about we shave your legs, pretty?" Louis suggested. "You know how I like soft things..."

 

Harry nodded his agreement, shifting back a little so Louis would reach. And he carefully did one leg at a time, drawing the razor over his skin carefully, dancing it around his sensitive thighs and taking extra care at his ankles.

 

"You've done this before?" Harry wondered.

 

"No, pretty...only for you," Louis kissed his shoulder.

 

"You're good at it," he considered.

 

Louis chuckled heartily, one arm slipping around Harry's ribs.

 

"Used to watch my room-mate do it at college...shared with a girl," he mused.

 

Harry stiffened.

 

"Did you have sex?"

 

Louis smirked. Harry could feel it against his shoulder where Louis' lips seemed to have found a resting place.

 

"No baby. I've always like boys..."

 

"Boys aren't soft," Harry frowned.

 

"Oh, but you are," Louis dragged fingers through his hair, tipping water there to wash it.

 

"Does Daddy have another good girl?" Harry wondered.

 

"No, pretty. You're such a good girl, Daddy doesn't need anyone else..."

 

Harry nodded, appeased by that. He rested his head back on Louis' shoulder turning his cheek onto his collar-bone. If he felt like it- _and he kind of did_ \- he could slip his eye-mask off and kiss the underside of Louis' jaw. He could spread his hands against his chest and feel that warm, smooth skin. He could look into those eyes he'd only seen for seconds and lose himself in their intense depths.

 

But Louis didn't want him to see. He didn't want him to touch. Or he would let him wander free in his house because Harry wasn't a prisoner anymore, not really. He was here because he liked it. Because he could get bathed and stroked and fed and was allowed to help and allowed to be punished sweetly for his mistakes. He didn't want to go back to the real world where it was cold and hard and grey and people hurt him.

 

He wanted to be protected by Louis' arms always.

 

"Daddy...can you punish me now?" He asked softly, nosing at the throat he couldn't see but wanted to taste. He licked his tongue out to try, capturing soapy flavour on warm skin.

 

Louis tensed and Harry smiled as he felt the hardness of his arousal push against his hip. He'd got Daddy hard. He was a good girl after all.

 

"Alright, sweetheart, let's dry you off first..."

 

//

 

It was a slow process from bath to bed.

 

Louis insisted on drying his hair with the dryer, made him towel off and turned up the heating so he wouldn't get cold. Louis even touched him this time, told him lots of sweet things to make him ache and whine in his throat.

 

Harry was helplessly laid at the edge of the bed as Louis licked into him, stretching him out in the best way possible with his tongue and his fingers joined that gentle foreplay but it didn't feel like punishment at all.

 

It felt like the best sex Harry had ever had.

 

He waited for Louis to choose their position and was confused when he found himself on his back, Louis shuffling up between his ankles which he'd unclasped; not bothering to re-tether them to the bed.

 

"L-Louis?"

 

He felt Louis' thighs press into the back of his, tilting his body upwards for the angle required.

 

"Want your legs wrapped around me Princess," Louis told him softly, like a question as opposed to a demand.

 

Harry quickly complied, tightening his legs around Louis' waist and he heard the small gasp.

 

"That's good, baby, just like that..."

 

Harry pressed his heels into Louis' backside experimentally.

 

"Don't make me spank you again," Louis warned but his voice was warm and spicy.

 

Harry groaned and threw his head back, pushing his bound hands forward so he could press them to Louis' torso and-

 

He wondered if Louis knew he'd wanted to do that, if he was letting him for a particular reason. Especially as Harry thought he was in trouble, Louis shouldn't be allowing him more privileges but here he was, happily crawling fingertips across his smooth chest, peaking his nipples and dragging fingertips through his happy trail.

 

He grasped onto wide shoulders as Louis leaned forward, tip to his hole.

 

"Daddy's going to make you weak now, baby-girl..."

 

Harry gasped, filled slow and deep with Louis' thick heat once more. And it was excruciating the way Louis knew just how to tease him, never filling him right up so that he clawed for the rest of his fill.

 

"Please...please, please..."

 

"Shh..."

 

Harry's muscles tightened instinctively as Louis leaned his weight forward, filling him completely. He felt the squelch of lube run down his crack and he shivered with a little giggle, biting his lip to stop the sound.

 

"Oh baby..." Louis' lips were at his ear, talking and brushing his skin. "That's such a beautiful sound...god, you're so incredible..."

 

"Daddy," he cried desperately, not wanting to come too soon this time, even though he was hard and throbbing again already.

 

"Come baby," Louis allowed.

 

So Harry did. He spurted up his own chest and he assumed it caught Louis too because he felt sticky when he leaned in close and Harry felt the rough grate of his tongue against his chest, licking over his nipple broadly after driving up his breast bone between his Pecs.

 

"You taste perfect...like cupcakes...."

 

Harry couldn't help it, he giggled again, lips o'ing and breath stuttering as Louis sank in deep, stilling there inside him.

 

"You make me want to fuck that sound right out of you...."

 

"Yes...Daddy, yes...."

 

He felt a hand wrap around him and slowly coax him back to hardness as Louis thrust into him slow and sure like he wanted every fill to count, every moment to be remembered and Harry knew for certain that he would never, ever forget this.

 

It was impossible. Louis meant too much to him, this craving he had for this man meant too much to just forget all that had happened. And as he arched up, heels pressing gently into Louis' globes, taking him deeper and deeper he didn't think about going back home.

 

He wanted this, all the time, this heat, this inexplicable passion, this utter need for Louis' body within his. And it sounded like Louis wanted it too from his groans and grunts to evidence his desire.

 

"Am I good? Am I a good girl?" He asked, cupping Louis' neck as he rocked into him intensely slow; dragging out his peak.

 

He felt bristle rub at his neck.

 

"So, so good," the whisper promised him.

 

And it was quiet after that as they both rode higher and harder towards the rainbows and stars, reaching for those magical orbs together and catching them, burning their hands and their souls as the glitter rained down; the stars breaking upon being caught.

 

Harry groaned weakly as he felt Louis' semen trickling out of him where he moved and it wasn't until he was on his side cuddled into Louis' chest tightly that he realised.

 

Louis was holding him, just for these moments while they came down from their breathless high. So Harry burrowed into him and breathed heavy and fast onto his chest, letting those small strong arms surround him.

 

"Daddy? Sleep here?" He begged weakly.

 

"Alright, princess," Louis kissed into his hair. "Just for tonight..."

 

And Harry exhaustion wash over him, his eyes pinned shut with his now-wet scarf that he knew Louis would change when he was asleep.

 

 

//

 

It was a weird noise that woke Harry up.

 

Kind of like shouting through a speaker.

 

There was another noise, like the beating of drums and whipping of wind. He lifted his head sharply, confused.

 

"Daddy?" He called, frightened.

 

Louis wasn't in the room and he went to test his wrists and ankles, finding his shackles back in place but he managed to awkwardly roll off the bed and shuffle toward the living room, listening out for noises above the deafening noise outside.

 

"Louis? What's happening?"

 

Harry heard the sharp drag of breath but a louder sound blurred it out.

 

" _We have you surrounded_!" The loud-haler advised, the heavy beat of a helicopter riding above the cabin. " _We know you have a hostage and we are giving you ten minutes to release him unharmed_!"

 

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped.

 

"Louis! Where are you? What's going on?" He begged.

 

The choking sounds of sobs sounded from his left and he steered toward the corner where the kitchen was situated. He paused as his arm brushed cool skin making him shiver.

 

"Louis, unlock me, please," Harry asked.

 

"They're going to kill me...they've come to get you and take you away and they're going to kill me!"

 

"Louis I won't let that happen," Harry promised quickly, feeling an excited breath fill his lungs. He was finally being freed.

 

"It's so loud!" He cried. "They hate me...everybody hates me..."

 

"Nobody hates you," Harry said, rueful that their roles were so quickly reversed in the light of help arriving on the scene.

 

He briefly wondered which one of his friends had called out the search party and how they'd traced him here.

 

"It's goodbye!" Louis panicked, voice high and strained. "They want to take my baby girl away and I can't say goodbye..."

 

"Shh, no, no," Harry soothed, gritting his teeth. "You don't have to...let me talk to them, nobody is going to hurt you, okay?"

 

"I'm not letting you leave!" Louis stated hysterically.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"You have to," he said. "So that I can talk to them..."

 

Louis choked on a sob and Harry walked in an impatient circle.

 

"Just unlock me, okay? Unlock me and let me take my blindfold off and I'll tell them you didn't hurt me...I won't press charges,." he promised.

 

Louis sniffled, hiccupping.

 

"Daddy hurt his baby girl..."

 

"No, you didn't," Harry argued. "You never hurt me. So as long as they don't see me in these chains then it'll be okay, won't it?"

 

Harry heard the clinking sound of metal and breathed out in relief as Louis saw the sensible side of all of this.

 

He jolted as the loud haler voice spoke again.

 

" _We have this building surrounded. We know you have a hostage and we are giving you five minutes to release him unharmed_!"

 

He worked his hands and ankles free as soon as the locks came off, pausing before he removed his scarf.

 

"Louis, I have to see you now, okay?" He asked.

 

He heard Louis whimper and flipped off the blindfold anyway where it dropped to the kitchen floor. Louis was backed up to a counter, shaking and teary-eyed, wet running down his face. He was everything Harry remembered as his eyes adjusted slowly, out-of-focus while he squinted in the daylight.

 

Louis was gorgeous when he really considered it. He had sharp cheekbones and jawline and deep blue-grey eyes and lovely, messy chestnut hair. He was small and perfectly made but Harry didn't have time to work out the details.

 

"Go," Louis told him on a sob-broken voice.

 

Harry ran into the bedroom to get dressed, yanking on jeans and a tee, pulling on his boots and running back out, eyeing the door.

 

"This isn't goodbye," Harry promised.

 

Louis collapsed to his knees and Harry agitated, heading back toward the shelves of stuffed animals which made his head swirl as he tried to count them all. It was like all this reality, all this truth was being poured into his brain and it couldn't cope.

 

He swiped the biggest bear, the one he knew the name of.

 

He knelt in front of Louis and drew him close, hugging him tightly, holding on for dear life. He literally didn't want to let Louis go. His chest ached with the knowledge that he had to, to save Louis at the very least, to tell these people he was okay and that Louis hadn't hurt him at all.

 

"Take Harry," he pushed the bear toward him as Louis limply held onto him, transferring his arms from Harry's shoulders to the bear. "He'll look after you, okay?"

 

Louis looked up at him with wide blue eyes filled with tears that broke Harry's heart. He touched Louis' jaw with gentle fingers.

 

"It's not goodbye, Louis..." He said again.

 

"Call me Daddy," Louis breathed and Harry blinked, feeling a stab of disappointment. Their last exchange was going to echo the domination Louis had exacted over him for these last two weeks, not the sweetness of intimacy they had slowly built up.

 

"I'll be back soon, Daddy..." He offered instead, not sure he could keep his promise but his heart beat hard and painful in his chest at the thought of leaving Louis like this, of leaving him ruined and alone.

 

He needed Louis as much as Louis needed him and now that he could see him and touch him it was like their spell was broken but nobody could take away his memories or how he felt.

 

The loud voice vibrated through the cabin as a warning.

 

" _You have one minute to release the hostage_!"

 

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Louis', scrabbling up to run to the door.

 

"Don't worry, I'll defend you," he promised quickly , throwing the front door open and the gust of helicopter back-lash hit him hard, making him stagger back.

 

He saw men in navy uniforms wielding guns and he quickly held his hands up in surrender.

 

"I'm okay!" He yelled once the helicopter was signalled away, allowing him to breathe as he ventured onto the veranda.

 

"Walk slowly towards me, sir..." The unformed officer told him.

 

"I'm just staying with my friend...there's no hostages here," he called as he shakily stepped out onto the wooden stairs, sucking air into his lungs.

 

"Please walk to the bottom of the steps, sir..."

 

"Okay but don't hurt him, please," Harry begged, looking behind him to the doorway to see if anyone had worked their way inside yet but they hadn't because Louis was stood at the door, bravely looking out.

 

"Sir, this way please," the ARV team officer prompted to his left as Harry hesitated.

 

Harry froze in the middle of the two, unable to rip his gaze away from the intense blue eyes boring into his, reaching for his soul and begging him to stay. For the first time since coming here, Harry didn't know which way to run for safety.

 

Harry noticed a movement behind Louis and his eyes widened as an officer approached

 

"What are you doing? " He mumbled still fixed to the spot. "No wait. ..he didn't do anything. .."

 

Harry wasn't sure if Louis knew about the presence behind him but he watched wide eyed as the scene quickly escalated,  Louis' arms roughly pulled behind him and cuffed harshly; a knee in the back making him fall the ground and before Harry knew it, Louis was being pushed down face to the floor while he watched in horror and he began to move even if it was too late, he gravitated back towards the house because seeing Louis with a knee in his back chest forced the ground was awful.

 

That was his Daddy laid there helpless bound and weighed down and he missed the irony of that; of how Louis had kept him the same way against his will at the start.

 

As he moved back toward the house the officer encouraging him down the steps swifted into action, rushing up onto the veranda and wrestling Harry's arms behind him in much the same way they were holding Louis.

 

"No!" He cried, struggling against an impossible strength as he was hauled away. "Don't hurt him! Please! He did nothing wrong! "

 

Harry tried to push his chin over his shoulder to see what was happening but it was no use. He couldn't see. He was propelled towards a waiting safe car and pushed inside and he couldn't see no matter how far he twisted and how long he looked back while he was driven away.

 

He began to cry, shaky hands clasped in his lap as he whined "Daddy" under his breath, tears coming hard and fast because he knew he'd broken his promise and he didn't want to disappoint Louis or for Louis' last memory of him to be of him being naughty. He wanted to be Louis' good girl and it was too, too late. He'd broken his promise and he didn't know if he'd get it back

 

He hadn't said goodbye. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII
> 
> I'm so happy you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Do you know why??? Because this story would not die and what started off as one chapter ended up with...well, five actually :P I just can't do sad endings I'm so sorry!!
> 
> I hope I carried it on okay and that you'll stick with it till the very end :)
> 
> Ang

 

 

It was a year later.

 

Harry hadn't met anyone in those twelve months since his capture that instigated anywhere near the intensity he'd felt with Louis. And being back in the humdrum of 'normal' life he'd hoped his dark fantasies and unhealthy dependency on his captor would have faded away.

 

He'd expected to feel a lot of things since being freed. Happy, for a start. He'd expected to feel hatred towards the man that kept him for those weeks. He'd expected to feel guilty and disgusted with what he'd done.

 

He hadn't felt any of those things. He'd only felt a loss.

 

And he really thought twelve months away should have cured that pining ache in his gut that woke him up from hot, sweaty dreams whining 'Daddy' desperately into his pillow as he clutched at empty cool sheets instead of warm skin.

 

He missed the bears, too.

 

He had bought a large white fluffy one that was as close to 'Harry' as he could find but it didn't matter how many times he tried to masturbate with the thing- in his mesh panties, blue silk or dark pink cotton; nothing was working.

 

In fact, not much was working any which way in that department. It was like since he'd left Louis' cabin his sexual appetite had been left behind and he began to wonder if maybe it had.

 

He flipped his long fringe back, holding it atop his head as he bit into his lower lip and walked steadily through the leaved forest.

 

It was around here somewhere.

 

Of course, Louis may not even live out here anymore. He may have left town since his initial arrest and later release-apparently unharmed.

 

Harry didn't know quite why it had taken him this long to check that claim was true, he was afraid in some way to break the magical memory of his dark, sensuous stay here. He was afraid that seeing Louis would ruin whatever they had.

 

And they hadn't had much. Not in the traditional sense.

 

But Harry kind of needed closure. Even if Louis opened the door and presented his boyfriend, even if Louis wasn't here anymore, even if Louis didn't need a good little girl to coo over, Harry still needed to put his erotic dreams to rest.

 

He couldn't sleep anymore because they were getting so out of control. And he woke harder each night, sometimes already shooting hot come into his shorts or over his sheets. Sometimes he used his large hand to rub it over his torso as his breaths shunted out and his throat groaned at the pleasure of the slick heat of his orgasm.

 

Sometimes he just missed him.

 

His smirked at that, kicking a branch away idly. Feelings for his captor. There was a name for that. Someone wrote a song about it once and it always reminded him of Louis. _Stockholm Syndrome_. He played it sometimes and let those memories crowd his mind, let every touch and fill come strongly back as if it were yesterday.

 

It felt like yesterday.

 

His suede boots crunched the leaves underneath, his long black pea coat accentuated his tall, lean figure and complemented his wide shoulders. His hair was a bit long but guys liked it. He knew Louis liked it, he wondered if he'd like it like this. Other guys didn't seem to matter much to him anymore. Nobody could command him in quite the same way or get him quite as hard.

 

Harry wondered if it was possible that Louis could recreate all that; in a mutual sexual relationship.

 

He sighed. He might not even want to. He might have another good girl.

 

He pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He still wanted to be Louis' good girl. That was sick in itself but wanting to go back for more?

 

His psychiatrist would have a field day.

 

Suddenly the cabin came into view, smoke pluming out of the chimney and smelling sweet like cherry wood was burning inside. He gasped to himself, stumbling to a halt.

 

He was here.

 

His eyes flicked to the driveway and he saw a car there but it wasn't the car that had been parked there before, the car that Louis had come back in when he'd found Harry in the woods, the one that had been there when the Police had dragged him away.

 

He swallowed, heart beating painfully at the thought of someone else living here now. He closed his eyes, willing his feet to move, pushing his body forward. He had to find out. If Louis was really gone forever then he'd have to get over this infatuation somehow. It was better that he knew the truth.

 

He paused, biting into his lip harder.

 

 _Was_ it better to know? Or better to keep his memories the way they were, hot and hard and perfect? Maybe he really would ruin everything by finding out...

 

He scraped the toe of his boot in the crisp golden leaves and sighed, breath hitching back into his lungs as he suddenly started to have doubts. Finding Louis was the key to his burning need, his sexual desires basically. But _not_ finding Louis would leave him heartbroken. And emotions weren't supposed to come into this, he was supposed to be dousing a fire Louis had lit and nobody else could revive no matter how hard they tried.

 

Harry sucked in a resolutely full breath and marched forward, hips slinging side to side as he hastened towards the door he knew only too well. He'd fiddled the lock there twice before and it filled him with youthful amusement at the thought of doing it again.

 

He worked up the steps and knocked, heartbeat pattering illogically in his chest. He might actually have a heart attack before he turned twenty-one and it was all because of a pervert in the woods that he'd semi fallen for- at least his libido had.

 

No answer came despite the car in the drive so he knocked again. Louis could be in the shower. He did used to shower him at strange times. Harry's mind turned to the soft tanned skin of his captor and how he'd like a chance to see that under running water, no blindfold and no cuffs.

 

He wondered if Louis would let him or if coming back here just meant more bondage and punishment of the sweetest kind. He moaned in his throat and felt the exquisite ache cross his body, tightening it familiarly.

 

Just the _thought_ of Louis had him more turned on than he'd been in a year. Even with a full hand on his dick. Even with lube and tethers and sexy underwear. Even with kissing on lips which Louis had never allowed. Harry wouldn't let anyone rim him now. Nobody could live up to his captor and it wasn't fair to put them through the disappointment of failure.

 

He knocked again, praying for an answer.

 

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

 

After waiting a few more minutes he decided breaking and entering was his only option. If this wasn't Louis' house anymore he could get shot at for trespassing but he could probably grin his way out of that with his famous dimples. He pulled the wire out of his bag and began to work, sliding the lock free with relative ease.

 

He twisted the handle, breaking a gap between the door and the frame.

 

"Hello?" He called before he pushed inside.

 

He sucked in a scared breath, hoping he wasn't trespassing upon a worse pervert than Louis, someone really mean and sinister who would do all the things he'd feared Louis might. Like fuck him hard and dry. Or kill him. Or both.

 

He crept into the living room and looked around, instantly seeing the shelves of soft toys that looked exactly the same as when he'd left them.

 

"Oh!" He startled, pressing his lips together as tears crowded his eyes.

 

He kind of loved those bears. He'd come on quite a few of them so he had a special bond with the fake furred animals. His head was brought sharply to his right as he sensed sound more than heard it.

 

He frowned as he tilted his head, squinting to check he was really seeing this.

 

Louis was curled on the kitchen floor, back to a cool metal cupboard door, arms wrapped around his legs and long neck arched where his head tipped back. He was looking at the ceiling and his shallow breathing was catching as a wheeze in his throat.

 

"Louis?" Harry whispered, a sob blocking his throat at the sight of him.

 

But he was so _thin_! Why wasn't he eating? Why was he on the floor?

 

He looked around for a blanket and rushed into the bedroom to grab one, pausing as he caught sight of a plastic-wrapped bear sat in the chair opposite the bed. It was huge, almost the size of Louis himself and it was pink with a rainbow coloured Mohican-like a mane striping down the centre of his head onto his back. He was wrapped in cellophane with a pretty pink bow.

 

 _Oh god_.

 

Had Louis got that for him? Did he think he'd come back? Did he think he'd come back _sooner_? He choked, tears pressing from his eyelashes to his cheeks as he screwed them shut painfully.

 

Louis had missed him too.

 

He snapped his eyes open and swiped a blanket off the chest at the end of the bed, rushing back into the kitchen to kneel by Louis' small form, gently draping the blanket around his shoulders as his head tipped forward slightly so he could reach.

 

"Louis, can you hear me?" He asked, arm slipping around his thin shoulders.

 

Louis let out an ironic snort. Harry smelt the alcohol fumes from even that small expression of air. Louis was drunk.

 

"Do you even care?" Louis asked back.

 

Harry frowned, settling a bit beside him, sitting with his long legs bent slightly before him.

 

"Do you know who I am?" He wondered then.

 

"Social services," Louis slurred to his thighs as his head remained low, forehead resting on his knees now which were brought up by his chest.

 

Harry pulled him closer with his big arm.

 

"Louis, it's me, Harry," he said. "Your baby girl."

 

Louis choked out and leaned away, head lifting belligerently to blink wide eyes open; staring uneasily at him with a frown.

 

"It's me," he promised. "I came back."

 

Louis seemed to find this fact rather hard to compute. He melted into hysterical laughter, loud and hoarse.

 

"I'm fucking hallucinating now! So much brandy I'm imagining things! This is fucking great!" He leaned over until he was on his side, curled into the foetal position on the kitchen floor.

 

Harry watched him worriedly with a bite into his lower lip. His Daddy wasn't well and he needed his help.

 

Harry carefully tucked Louis up into his arms and carried him to the sofa, laying him there and fetching the blanket to tuck him in with.

 

"I'll make some tea," Harry suggested quietly and he turned away to do so.

 

//

 

Harry was curled in the armchair when Louis woke from his drunken slumber, sometime in the early hours.

 

He blinked sleepily and laid his bare feet gently to the carpet; sitting up and folding his arms over his t-shirted chest. It was still warm in here. Not quite as sweet but then Louis hadn't been taking care of himself. Harry had cleaned up and tidied while Louis had slept for the first few hours and then he'd decided to sleep here, too, to make sure he'd fulfilled his objective of getting closure.

 

Louis was blinking into the semi-dark room, licking dry lips as Harry waited for him to realise. He moved, startling Louis for he bolted upright with a gasp.

 

"Who-"

 

"It's Harry," he said again, even though he'd introduced himself hours ago.

 

Louis blinked a few more times, squinting. He leaned across and turned on the lamp by the sofa. His eyes widened and his lips fell apart.

 

"Princess?" He whispered shakily.

 

Harry nodded, hands clasped together between his thighs.

 

"My good girl?" He checked hesitantly as if he wasn't sure he could believe his eyes.

 

"It's me," He confirmed for the second time.

 

Louis frowned, gasping in air.

 

"I thought-I thought I'd imagined it, that you-why...what are you doing here?" He stuttered out, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders to cover his thin arms.

 

Harry smiled painfully. What was he meant to say, exactly?

 

"I wanted to see you."

 

Well, it was the truth.

 

Louis stared at him, speechless for long moments.

 

"Daddy missed you," he said in a soft voice, quiet and husky.

 

"Lou, why haven't you been eating?" Harry chided gently. "Why've you started drinking brandy and curling up on the floor?"

 

Louis swallowed as if something bitter was in his throat.

 

"Nothing tastes good anymore. Nothing tastes sweet like you..." He murmured, eyes slightly bloodshot and hair an untidy mess as he ran a hand through it and flicked long lashes over those eyes.

 

Harry tilted his head and leaned back, hands flattening on his knees.

 

"Why would you never let me see you?" He wondered then, one of the many questions he'd never had an answer to.

 

Louis was stunning. Really handsome in both a feminine and masculine way that converged to create the perfect look. Harry could have bared to look at him.

 

Louis shook his head not offering an explanation. He swallowed hard.

 

"Did I hurt you?"

 

"You know you didn't," Harry answered quickly, getting up, only to have Louis' wide-eyed panicked gaze rise with him.

 

"You're going?"

 

"I'm making you something to eat," Harry mused as he loped to the fridge and he made scrambled eggs on toast and a proper cocoa with several sugars in it for Louis to consume.

 

"Lou, please tell me this isn't because of me," Harry begged as he cast gentle eyes over his smaller, thinner body.

 

Louis ate his food, resolutely looking down and Harry felt a pained squeeze in his chest leaving him breathless. Maybe his instinct outside had been right, maybe reality was just too big a bite to take. His memories may be consuming him one wet dream at a time but this... this was harder than not finding Louis at all because Louis was so fragile. He looked so small and weak and Harry remembered his Daddy as a strong and capable man even though he was bigger than him.

 

He remembered Louis carrying him, remembered the way he overpowered him and dominated him. He shivered, those memories filled with dark lust and excitement.

 

Louis didn't reply to him, finishing his food and laying his dishes on the coffee table when he'd done.

 

"I'll be okay, now," Louis assured.

 

Harry frowned, getting up. He came and sank into the sofa beside Louis, pressing his arm gently to the blanketed arm of his Daddy.

 

"I came to see you," he said, just soft.

 

Louis swallowed hard.

 

"I can't help you, Harry," he cast then, tight and regretful and Harry almost gasped at his use of his real name. He only ever used that name once before and that was when he'd thought Harry had escaped.

 

Harry realised then what Louis thought this was. He thought Harry had only come to be dominated, to be called baby and to be tied up and maybe spanked. Harry couldn't deny half of his motivation here was sexual- especially since it was those scorching dreams that kept him awake at night- but he wouldn't be here without feeling something for the man behind them.

 

Louis meant something to him and he hadn't yet worked out what.

 

"Maybe _I_ can help _you_?" Harry suggested, pulling Louis into his bigger body with equally strong arms- something he had worked on since they last met, mostly to vent his sexual frustration.

 

Louis didn't fight his embrace which was surprising, in fact he curled up small and pretty in Harry's arms and Harry wondered who was the Princess now. He pressed his lips into Louis' ragged hair.

 

"Maybe I can help you," he murmured in repeat to soothe him. Louis relaxed in his arms.

 

//

 

It took several days for Louis to regain his strength and Harry had taken a few trips to the store to stock up on the essentials to keep Louis fed and re-nourished.

 

The store staff recognised Louis' car that he borrowed- having taken a taxi from town to the highway where he walked to the cabin-and asked after him and Harry had grinned and assured the staff that the smaller man was okay even if he had been slightly lying about that.

 

One of the cashiers had asked Harry who he was and Harry had winked and put a finger over his lips in a 'shh' motion to which she'd giggled and winked in return. Harry had juggled sacks into the house and made all realm of dinners and lunches and breakfasts until Louis began to respond, watching TV and talking to Harry about football.

 

Harry had a small bag of clothes he'd slung over his shoulder and he slept on the sofa while Louis recovered and it was one morning when they were curled in their slouch-wear that Harry had to ask-

 

"Louis, what's that bear doing in your bedroom?"

 

Louis looked over to the chair where Harry sprawled while he had the sofa.

 

"I bought him for you." He shared.

 

"When?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis shrugged. "A while ago."

 

"You thought I'd come back," he said; more of a statement than a question.

 

Louis pressed his lips together, lashes dropping.

 

"I'm sorry I'm late..." Harry offered.

 

Louis looked up, eyes just as intense as Harry remembered.

 

"Can I still have him?" Harry asked.

 

Louis got up and brought the bear through, plastic wrapping and all. Harry stripped off the cellophane to tuck the gigantic bear in his lap with a grin. He wrapped his arms around it and smushed his dimples into its fur.

 

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

 

Louis was stood before him watching with a funny look on his face.

 

"Princess looks so pretty..." He mused.

 

Harry looked up, brow arched, lips slightly parted. He'd never felt hope surge through him so strongly, making him breathless and weak.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I've missed seeing you pretty for me..." Louis admitted.

 

"Me too, Louis, oh god, me too..." Harry sat up a bit, bear pulled into his lap.

 

"His name is _Daddy_ ," Louis breathed then, eyes darkening and Harry felt electricity crackle between them as the atmosphere changed in a heartbeat.

 

He didn't miss the irony of Louis swapping the bear names to suit what he wanted to hear Harry shouting but he didn't care in this moment because he felt so alive. He felt incredible and it was all down to one man...one being who could have him hard and begging in a flick of a moment. Harry _wanted_ Louis, that was what it boiled down to and that was never going to change no matter what time or distance was put between them. No matter what realities forced them out of this secret world they loved to exist in.

 

Harry bit his lip and dragged the enormous bear against his groin a little experimentally, watching Louis' breath catch.

 

"Does Daddy like to be fucked?" Harry asked audaciously.

 

Louis' eyes snapped to his and burned into them, hot and dark with intensity.

 

"Are you wearing panties?"

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Guess you'll have to find out..."

 

Harry wasn't sure how this would go. Maybe somewhere in his mind he'd imagined this to be a joint venture, a consensual act between two adults maybe even a loving element to their joining in their reunion.

 

He didn't expect to be pushed to the floor, belly down with his hands drawn hard and tight behind his back and bound with Louis' tee that he had ripped clear over his head before making his rather bold and dominating move.

 

"Daddy," Harry gasped out as Louis straddled him, pushing fingers under his belly to unlink his belt, unfastening his jeans and worming his digits inwards to help tease that denim away from his body, ridding those along with Harry's new boots.

 

Harry turned his face to the side to see, catching only glimpses of Louis wandering around as he fetched things having rid his clothes quickly once Harry was bound.

 

"Can't lick you out baby, you're not clean," Louis murmured, kneeing Harry's legs apart to settle there and Harry squirmed, needing touch, needing love, needing Louis to whisper dirty things to him.

 

"M'clean, Daddy...I wash myself..."

 

"I bet you do baby girl but Daddy likes to wash you," he reminded.

 

Harry nodded his agreement.

 

"Just fingers then," Louis narrated in that familiar way Harry had missed. He groaned out at the memory it invoked in him. He was rigid against the carpet and Louis hadn't even touched him yet.

 

"Do your nipples still go hard?" Louis asked into his ear and Harry pushed his chest into the carpet as they tightened instinctively at the words.

 

"Jesus, so beautiful..." Fingers dragged through Harry's too-long hair and Harry whimpered, tossing his head back needily for that touch.

 

"You're softer, princess...Look at you now...did you do this for Daddy?"

 

Harry bit his lip, flushing hard as he nodded. He had grown his hair for Louis on some level, knowing the longer it got the fluffier it got. He couldn't help but think about how Louis would like that.

 

"Baby-girl?" Louis hummed, hands pushing up under Harry's tee to glide up his sides and then in towards his spine, heading back down where he shuffled back to massage Harry's butt cheeks, slipping his panties down below his cheeks to reach.

 

"For you, Daddy," he confirmed with a soulful sigh, having missed this touch on his backside so much. He missed everything about Louis really but his touch he had missed the most.

 

And something in him still wanted to touch and kiss but Louis was back to the clinical seducer, fingers slipping lubricated down his crack but not broaching his rim just yet.

 

"Have you been a naughty girl?" Louis asked breathily and Harry shook his head, knowing the real question here.

 

"Really, you haven't let anyone else get you off?" Louis mused.

 

Harry blushed again, ashamed.

 

"Couldn't," he choked out, humping the carpet which caused a burn against his dick where his panties rubbed him- his favourite pink mesh ones that he loved to masturbate with.

 

Louis gasped behind him, pressing a hand in between his shoulder blades.

 

"Baby gonna take it nice and deep, then? Begging to be filled?" He husked.

 

Harry nodded desperately, pushing his ass up even though Louis hadn't prepped him yet.

 

"What did we say about greedy girls?" Louis reminded and Harry whimpered and rutted back down against the carpet with a pained groan.

 

"That's it, good girl," Louis' breath was warm against his ear where his thin lips brushed with the hint of a smile. That sign of pleasing him made Harry relax and beam to himself, settling his uncomfortable hardness against the floor.

 

"Does Pretty want something soft?" Louis checked.

 

Harry choked, straining against his bound wrists as Louis got up to select a bear, slipping it underneath Harry as he lifted his hips dutifully when Louis returned.

 

He gratefully sank into that softer surface, his dick still caught up in the mesh of his underwear that was pulled tightly across the backs of his thighs with all his rutting. He stilled as he felt Louis' body lay upon his back, leaning to one side to curve his small hand over his ass cheek.

 

"I like you in those panties, Princess..." He hummed in Harry's ear.

 

Harry squeezed his butt cheeks together and felt the slick of lube, waiting patiently for Louis' hand to give up stroking his round cheek and head inwards. It felt like forever for that exchange and then two fingertips were there, circling the rim of his hole teasingly.

 

"Oh baby," Louis breathed hot and tight, an excited gasp of breath pulled into his lungs. "You're good as new..."

 

"Good girl...been a good girl," Harry promised.

 

"Oh, you have," Louis purred, stroking Harry's hair with his free hand. "So good...better than Daddy could ever have hoped..."

 

Harry squirmed, flushed with the praise, his skin pink and warm to touch.

 

"Is Daddy hard?" Harry asked hopefully.

 

"Oh yes, baby, you've made Daddy very happy..."

 

" _Please_ ," Harry cried weakly.

 

"Please what?" Louis asked, pleading innocent.

 

"Fingers," Harry choked.

 

"Did baby-girl miss me?" Louis hummed against his ear. "Does Harriet want my fingers to fill her right up?"

 

Harry made a noise he was ashamed of and nodded quickly, pushing his knees outwards as if to signal his need for more.

 

The two fingertips circling his rim dipped a little further into him as a hot rod of muscle slipped along his ass-crack.

 

He whimpered and rutted into the bear, arousal bolting around his veins like lightening and making his skin prickle with need.

 

He doubted he'd needed anything more in his life and when Louis' fingers finally filled him he felt like he was coming home, like Louis' digits belonged right there inside him.

 

That lovely hand was stretching him out so well that he felt tears break the edges of his eyes and he sobbed in blatant disbelief that he was experiencing this again.

 

Hotter, tighter and sweeter than ever before.

 

"Yes!" He panted, sharp and pleasured. "Oh fuck, yes!"

 

Louis slid his hardness into the lubed gap between his butt cheeks with the same rhythm he dipped his fingers in and out of Harry and it felt like an extension of his body, that he was being filled in an exquisitely impossible way and it was weird and exciting all at once.

 

"Daddy..." Harry begged, writhing beneath him, trying to push his thighs wider, trying to arch his back so his butt raised into Louis' touch but he was weighed down and his thighs were restricted by his panties wrapped around them tightly and twisted in their passion.

 

"What do you want?" Louis asked, fingers deep and scissoring slightly to stretch as Harry wriggled helplessly under him. "Baby, tell Daddy what you want..."

 

"Need you, Daddy!" Harry cried. "Please, please, please...."

 

"Shh," Louis stroked his hair back soothingly, lips close to his temple. "Easy baby girl, don't be greedy..."

 

"Please Daddy," his begging softened, became whiny. "Need you...been a good girl, need you so bad..."

 

Louis wondered if he might cry he sounded so needy. A sob escaped Harry's lips that proved his intuition right.

 

"Daddy...haven't I been good?"

 

"So good," Louis promised huskily, slipping his fingers out and lining up; easing right into Harry knowing his body was prepared to take him.

 

Harry stuttered out breaths and cries, hips pushing sharply into the toy as his orgasm rose sharp and hard from the hot slide of thick dick inside him, making him come after months and months of not being able to. He collapsed weakly into the carpet and knew what was coming next.

 

"Did Daddy say you could come?" Louis asked, still inside him deep and hot and hard.

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head.

 

"What did we teach you, Princess?"

 

"Only when you say," Harry repeated obediently.

 

"That's right...you used to be very good at it," Louis observed rather disappointedly Harry felt.

 

 _Used to be_.

 

"Been so long," he sobbed, distraught. "Daddy feels so good..."

 

"Alright sweetheart," Louis stroked his hair again with small gentle fingers. "Try this time, hm?"

 

Harry sucked in a breath and nodded, grateful for a second chance, a small reprieve and a new challenge.

 

He was hard again in minutes. Louis was filling him up in that thick, stretching way that was beyond anything Harry had ever experienced and was likely to experience ever again.

 

He _needed_ this, needed the way Louis felt inside of him, needed the way he was helpless in his control and yet trusted him completely not to hurt him or do anything too weird. He wondered how far Louis would go, would he ever use vibrators or dildos? Would he smack him again, would he blindfold him?

 

Harry liked being able to see but there was something about not knowing that added an edge. Louis was fucking into him deep and sweet as he writhed against the floor and it felt amazing to be held this way; it felt like Christmas all over again.

 

His bear was the perfect texture as he rutted up in his fur and he loved the feeling of Louis filling him deep and tight and that tender thrust causing him to push into the fur of his toy to gain friction on his aching dick, needing to release again so soon after his first.

 

"Daddy...can I-"

 

Harry felt fingers tug sharply against his hair, making him gasp.

 

"Not until I say," Louis warned low and gritty, making Harry push back for more, taking him as he thrust again and again; searching for his high.

 

"Baby, I missed you," Louis breathed as his high began to peak short moments later. "So, so much..." he murmured as his fingers threaded into those curls, long and wily.

 

"Daddy...wanna be yours...your only girl?" Harry pined.

 

"Oh fuck, you are baby," Louis winced as he pushed his hips into the carpet and the angle made it tighter, made Harry whimper in pleasure and bite at the neck of his t-shirt as it fell to his chin.

 

"M'I good? M'I good enough?" Harry huffed out, rutted into the floor by Louis' sharpening strikes, his breaths all but fucked out of him.

 

"The best, beautiful," Louis promised as a blissful grin curved his lips, splitting his lips as he released, right inside Harry's tightness.

 

"Da-ddy," he sobbed, needing his own release but Louis determinedly eased his strokes to milk his own before laying heavy on Harry's back.

 

"What is it?" Louis's lips brushed his ear.

 

"Please," Harry whispered, throat blocked with the need to swallow.

 

Louis didn't make him beg any longer, he shuffled down and turned Harry over gently, releasing his wrists so that he wasn't laid awkwardly on them and he held them by his sides as he let his eyes glide over that big dick, now red and veined obscenely, angry for release.

 

"Alright, sweetheart," Louis cooed in a soft voice that juxtaposed the obscenity of Harry's need. "Come for Daddy..."

 

Harry arched up under Louis' body pinning his down, his climax reigning as hot white streams shot up his torso, painting him in pretty splashes. Louis leaned down and licked one away from Harry's hip, making him groan and curl up as the last of his seed spurted out in a dribble.

 

Louis smirked, finally letting go of his hands.

 

"Now what, beautiful?" He mused wryly as if he was aware how weird this situation was now they were no longer captor and captive.

 

Harry blinked up at the beautiful man straddling him.

 

"Do I get my shower?" He asked.

 

//

 

After their shower -which consisted of sensuous strokes from Louis' small hands to Harry's pale body- Louis told Harry to pick something to wear and opened a drawer full of pretty things for him to rummage through.  Harry was pretty sure he was just meant to pick some panties but Harry couldn't ignore the range of furry cuffs and additional extras Louis had collected that sat in the corner of the drawer.

 

Harry couldn't help his whine at the way the fur on those restraints matched Louis' soft toy collection perfectly.  He fingered through them, finding ones wrapped in soft pink leather, some in long haired fur and some in bear like fur. Some were broad leather cuffs with buckles as opposed to metal cuff links but Harry had already spotted the pair he wanted- short soft pink fur sleeved over metal cuffs- and he pulled out a pair of pale pink satin French panties to match.

 

He clipped the cuffs into place, laying the key on the night stand before walking out lazily; his thighs pushing open to accommodate the way his hands rested over his dick. His hair fell in damp spirals over his face and his completely hair-free body was pale and soft just how Louis liked.

 

Louis was making tea as Harry slipped into the room.

 

"Daddy?" He breathed, voice deep.

 

Louis turned from the kettle to settle those ridiculously intense eyes upon him.  Eyes that darkened as they flicked down him. He watched Louis swallow, wanted to kiss his Adams apple as it bobbed.

"Did Daddy say to take those?" Louis asked authoritatively, although his voice was high and husky giving his secret pleasure away to Harry who felt the excited tattoo of his heartbeat skipping hard in his chest.

 

It was Harry's turn to swallow. 

 

"No, Daddy. .." He frowned.  "Don't you like them?" 

 

Harry pouted and lifted his wrists upwards, revealing the tight fit of his panties over his already hardening body.

 

He watched Louis' breath catch and liked being able to see. Louis' breath out was shaky and Harry wondered if Louis didn't like it as much.

 

"You've made Daddy very hard baby girl, " Louis said gruffly.

 

Harry sucked his lip and whimpered.

 

"Thought you'd like it...pretty in pink..."

 

"You've been very naughty," Louis relayed.  "Taking Daddy's nice things without asking. .."

 

Harry strode forward and dropped to his knees pushing them apart to lower himself enough to press his cheek into the hard outline of Louis' arousal.

 

"Please daddy can I?" He begged.

 

Louis shook his head lifting his chin to ignore him but Harry caught the way he sucked in air as he stared at the ceiling as if to curb his control. 

 

"Daddy please let me?" Harry pressed a kiss to the front of Louis' jeans pleadingly.

 

Louis curled fingers sweetly into Harry's curls before tightening them and tugging gently backwards, exposing Harry's throat and bringing his sweet green eyes upwards.

 

"I said no," Louis hummed, stroking the hair he'd just tugged on.

 

Harry choked back his argument to that, leaning toward Louis as he stepped away.

 

"Daddy..?" He whispered, confused.

 

"I'm making tea, baby...get up off the floor and be a good girl," he mused.

 

Harry climbed up with a flush, feeling embarrassed for even trying to suck him off. He hung his head shamefully and leaned a hip into the counter, his panties grotesquely tight over his dick which was now pressing for freedom, perked into life by Louis' husked words and commands.

 

He obediently drank his tea frowning as he remembered Louis made him tea after their first time together, too. He suddenly lifted his eyes above his mug-rim to observe the other man, silently appreciating the flick of his messy chestnut hair and the thick lashes guarding his eyes.

 

He loved his hollow cheeks and striking jaw. He liked that Louis was small, that he fit with him perfectly. Even guys Louis' size back home hadn't fit with him the same. They'd felt like odd jigsaw pieces, something inherently wrong when they tried to co-ordinate.

 

With Louis, it wasn't hard. It just _was_. Harry missed this.

 

When he put his mug down his hand was a little shaky, unsure what to expect. He knew he'd be punished now and he wasn't sure he could control himself to last. Not with the way Louis was stalking him like prey.

 

"Look at you all pretty in pink," Louis finally acknowledged that fact and Harry preened as strong arms slipped around his waist leaving Harry to hook his cuffed hands over Louis' head.

 

"Does Princess like those?" Louis asked as the soft fur tickled his neck.

 

Harry nodded, close enough to kiss Louis but not knowing if he could. Louis had never instigated kissing and Harry kind of knew why, kissing meant attachment and emotions and his entrapment wasn't supposed to be about that, it was supposed to be about sex and although he'd convinced himself that Louis felt _something_ for him he couldn't assume the other man wanted more now, just because he was back.

 

Louis was no doubt just as confused, just as hurt that Harry hadn't come sooner but Harry needed more than just hugging, more than arms around his waist and lips against his neck as he was gently guided backwards where his bum pressed into the counter.

 

But he couldn't stop himself really so he pressed strong kisses into Louis' temple, down by his jaw, reaching for his shoulder and making it with a victorious curve to his lips as he moaned out upon tasting his sweet tan skin.

 

He pulled his arms up to grasp the hem of Louis' t-shirt only to be pressed hard into the surface behind him.

 

"Who's in charge now, sweetheart?" Louis asked.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"You are."

 

"And who's a good girl?" Louis prompted.

 

"I'm a good girl..."

 

"Who's good girl are you?"

 

"Daddy's good girl..." He assured feeling chastised. "M'sorry I didn't-"

 

Louis rutted hard against him, crushing him into the counter.

 

"Daddy's pretty little Princess aren't you?" He drawled in his ear, breaths sharpening with desire. "Pretty little pink Princess who went touching Daddy's things..."

 

Harry whimpered at the reminder of his crime, pressing his cheek to Louis' shoulder.

 

"Daddy...M'sorry...please..."

 

"Please, what Princess?" Louis asked, stroking his hair to make him preen.

 

"Punish me now," Harry asked softly.

 

"And how does baby girl want to be punished?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry's head lifted with wide green eyes full of hope.

 

"You can fuck my mouth," he gasped, no shame in his eagerness.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Baby wants to taste me so bad, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, swallowing.

 

"Then how's that punishment?" Louis pointed out and Harry sagged, head dipping.

 

Louis cupped his cheek, thumbing his jaw.

 

"You're so pretty, Princess. Did anyone tell you that you're pretty while you were gone?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"No? Nobody told you how beautiful you are?"

 

Harry pouted.

 

"Are they all blind where you come from?" He wondered.

 

Harry looked up in wonder.

 

"You are so beautiful, Princess," he hummed, voice dirtied with husk. "Daddy wants to fuck you now..."

 

Harry was hitched onto the counter while Louis found the lube, bringing through a cookie-dough flavour to tease Harry's senses with. He had to lay right back for Louis to slip his panties down over his obscene ridge and rid those knickers to slide fingers down towards his hole. He bent his neck awkwardly when his head met the wall and he pressed his knees into Louis' sides as his probing digits ventured slowly down his crack, pausing next to his tight ring of muscle.

 

"Baby, you made Daddy so hard," Louis narrated. "Daddy wants to fuck you, okay?"

 

Harry nodded, whining out with need.

 

"You gonna take two fingers right off?"

 

He nodded again and arched up as those digits slid right in, still stretched out from before.

 

"Still so tight, baby," Louis grunted, his breaths staccato as his fingers worked inside the sheath of warm liquid heat.

 

"For you!" Harry cried out. "All for you, Daddy..."

 

Louis brushed a thumb over his wrist where the metal covered with pink fur lay and Harry opened his eyes to catch the gleam in his lover's.

 

"Daddy likes these a lot, baby-girl...can't believe you picked them...made Daddy very happy that did..." He muttered as he dipped fingers in and out more harshly than he ever had before.

 

Harry had never seen Louis lose his edge like this, had never felt him shudder or falter and it was strange but it was also addictive. Louis was so real right now, playing a part and ruined all in the same breath and Harry was barely keeping it together with wanting to suck him and kiss his lips in equal measure.

 

"Daddy...stretch me," he begged. "Stretch me around you...want you...please...."

 

Louis paused, fingers pushed in deep to the knuckle.

 

"Who's in charge, baby?" He asked again.

 

Harry whimpered and wriggled trying to get friction.

 

"Don't be greedy," Louis reminded him. "Look at you, can't get enough can you?"

 

Harry wrapped his legs right around Louis' waist to try and draw him closer and Louis slipped his wet fingers out of him to undress, shucking off his t-shirt which lent Harry to reach for his chest only for Louis to swat his hands away leaving him devastated.

 

"Daddy, _please_ ," he whined desperately. "Please can I touch?"

 

His hands fell to his belly, cupping instinctively to tube around his hardness but Louis brought them up by his ribs, pressing down gently.

 

"No touching," he said and Harry sobbed this time, head pushed sideways to find comfort only there was none because he was scrunched up awkwardly on the kitchen counter and Louis was about to fuck him hard.

 

It was the second entry that had Harry sweetly recalling their last times together. When they'd fucked on the floor earlier it had been desperate and urgent and although they were both harder and needier now than last time, somehow it was all the more intense. Louis was always so thick guiding into him, always so careful. Not like some guys who just slammed right in and pummelled away. Louis was gentle.

 

Harry's head rolled around aimlessly as he tried to push a groan from his throat but the pleasure was too much, his breath had left him and so had his senses.

 

"Oh baby," Louis cooed and it reminded Harry of when he used to say that, when it used to make him feel this amazing, like everything sparkled. "You look so beautiful..."

 

Harry felt himself being shifted so that his head wasn't pushed into the wall anymore, he was moved along the counter to where it opened out and gave him room to stretch. He pushed his hips up, instinctively taking Louis deeper.

 

"Look at me," Louis punched out breathily as he started a rhythm slow and steady.

 

Harry tried to find semblance in a world he felt so lost in.

 

"Baby, look at me," Louis grasped his chin and brought his gaze to the right place and Harry blinked, groaning out as the dark intensity of Louis' blue eyes scolded him deep inside.

 

"Look what you've done to me," Louis breathed. "Made Daddy so hard..."

 

"Fuck," Harry pushed out weakly, arching his hips again to take more.

 

"Say my name," Louis commanded next, thrusts getting deeper and harder. "Princess, say my name," he fucked up to elicit a response.

 

"Louis!" Harry bit his lip against a cry.

 

"Again," Louis struck into him hard once more, pushing the word out of his throat.

 

"Louis!"

 

"Yeah...baby girl like that? Like it hard?"

 

"Like hard things," Harry murmured, taking him back to the last time he was here.

 

"And Louis likes soft things," he murmured, stroking a hand down Harry's torso, landing on the cuffs but Harry pushed his hips up in case any of that tactile attention was intended for his reddening dick.

 

"Don't come, Princess," Louis stuttered out between breaths, between firm thrusts.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," Harry couldn't help the short burst of noise escaping his lips as Louis became rougher, fucking him into the counter as he grasped his hips in biting fingers, soothed by the gentle swipe of his thumbs.

 

"Baby-you're-too-good," Louis punched out with hot breaths.

 

"Good-girl-for-Louis," he added right after, leaning over to lick at Harry's puffy nipples while he slowed his thrusts for two or three fills, undulating his hips to ease inside like the rhythm of the sea.

 

"Oh-oh!" Harry reached for him and lifted his arms to sink his fingers into his own hair in a desperate bid to keep his control.

 

"Not yet," Louis growled. "Baby if you come now-" He warned.

 

And fuck it if he didn't come. Hard and hot, shooting all up his stretched out torso as Louis grunted, filling him roughly as he tiptoed to reach.

 

"Naughty-little-bitch," he hissed, pumping hard and then pulling out so fast it stung and Harry whined at not being filled with hot come.

 

He was silenced as he was dragged forward and splashes of sticky mess fell on his cheeks and over his closed eyes rapidly, hot and wet.

 

"Daddy," he sobbed, lifting his cuffed hands to wipe it away.

 

Louis grabbed those fluffy constraints and tugged his hands down.

 

"Daddy wants to see you dirty," he murmured. "Been a naughty girl haven't you?"

 

Harry nodded with a whimper, tears trailing his cheeks.

 

"And what happens to naughty girls?" Louis checked.

 

Harry was breathless, trying to drag air into his lungs and not knowing how to make this okay.

 

"Punished...I have to be punished..."

 

"I thought we already were," Louis mused, tightening his arms around Harry's waist to help him off the counter and leading him through to the bedroom by the chain between his cuffs.

 

Once there, he paused Harry by the door and slipped a pink silk sleep-mask over his head, covering his eyes.

 

Harry made a noise of dissent and Louis tugged his hair.

 

"Daddy will fuck you hard again if you make another sound," he warned.

 

Harry had to swallow it down, the noise he wanted to make. He was a little sore and probably wouldn't take a third fill very well right now. He felt himself be led to the bed, pushed face-first into it where he crawled helplessly, Louis kneeling on the mattress behind him to re-arrange his cuffs, spread-eagling him on the bed.

 

"Remember this, Princess?" Louis hummed, stroking fingers through his hair as he worked, kisses placed idly on wide shoulders.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Daddy don't leave me," he begged, sniffling into the sheets.

 

Harry felt Louis' weight leave the mattress and wondered if he'd gone, despite his urgent plea. He paused, listening hard for any sound to clue him off.

 

"Are you hard yet?" Louis' voice was breathy in his ear and Harry groaned, hardening instantly.

 

"And your nipples, Pretty," he hummed.

 

Harry writhed into the bed, annoyed that his body was so attuned to Louis' commands.

 

"God I could sink into you again right now," Louis considered and Harry made a noise of elation. "Only you'd like that wouldn't you princess?" He chided.

 

Harry tried to shake his head but it was no use, Louis would know he was lying.

 

"Best leave you here for a while to cool off," Louis mused then, his voice getting weaker as he moved away.

 

Harry strained his head up, lips parting.

 

"Louis?"

 

"Need to teach you not to come, Pretty," Louis supplied huskily. "Try hard for me, Princess..."

 

Harry began to tug at his tethers, aggravated and distraught at being left.

 

"Hey, shh, baby," Louis' voice was close again for short moments, fingers were gliding through his mane of hair. "Shh, now. I'll be back really soon..."

 

"Daddy," Harry mumbled on a tear-rich voice, wobbly and sad.

 

"Be a good girl for Daddy," Louis said as he walked away, the sound of the door closing so final it made Harry wince.

 

//

 

Louis was gone for hours.

 

Harry was so hard he felt like breaking. Like a china doll, pieces crumbling apart on impact. He felt so fragile. He was tired, too. He'd been awake most of the night he guessed, hoping to be set free.

 

When he heard the door brush against the carpet on opening, he gasped, head lifting sharply.

 

"Baby, are you still awake?"

 

Louis sounded soft at night, soft and sweet like syrup. Harry wanted to taste him. He wondered if Louis would ever let him.

 

"Oh, pretty..." the voice was warm and so, so incredibly satisfied. Harry jolted as a hand caressed his ass-cheek, slipping to the other with warm ease. "So, so pretty..."

 

Harry made a noise in his throat and rutted into the bed.

 

"No, baby, don't get excited..."

 

Harry sagged, sighing out. He felt the weight dip the mattress between his legs.

 

"You look so beautiful like this," Louis mused to himself almost, settling between Harry's legs.

 

Harry tensed slightly, not sure how much more he could take. The sharp sting of Louis' palm striking his butt-cheek definitely wasn't within his limit.

 

"Fuck!" He hissed, pressing hard into the bed.

 

"Can you take it, Princess?" Louis hummed in his ear. "Can my pretty girl come when I tell her to?"

 

Harry nodded, gritting his teeth against the burning pain he felt from holding back. He tried to think about naked girls to help.

 

 _Smack_.

 

He cried out, rutting hard again, biting into the sheet. He heard the fast, excited breaths of Louis behind him and keened into the mattress, needing to release.

 

"Louis, please," he gasped.

 

"Baby can't be good?" Louis pouted, tilting his head.

 

Harry closed his eyes tight as the third strike hit, beautifully sweet in its sting.

 

This was heaven and hell all at once. He had no idea who he was anymore, just that he needed this in his life, he needed Louis and this strange brand of affection.

 

Louis was weighing him down, reaching to release his wrists and then his ankles turning him gently on the bed. And he was naked and indecently aroused to the point of being painful to move, even the smallest touch or breath of air on his skin burning him. He felt himself being turned onto his back.

 

"Look at my pretty girl," Louis complimented warmly, making Harry whine in his throat, not sure what to reach for now he was free. He hadn't removed his blindfold yet. He'd learnt his lesson on that one. And he was really glad he didn't because Louis straddled his hips and leaned forward so their dicks pressed lightly together as he grasped Harry's flailing hands and then they were being pressed against a warm chest.

 

Harry purred in his chest the sound turning into a growl in his throat as his hands were moved lower, onto a lovely toned belly.

 

"Is this what princess wanted?" Louis asked, his voice catching and Harry couldn't believe that his Daddy was nervous.

 

What did Louis have to be nervous about? He felt incredible. Harry knew he looked and tasted even better. His hands were guided over that torso, trailed onto lightly hairy thighs and when he went to reach for Louis' hardness, his hands were brought back upwards to press the heels into hard nipples.

 

Harry choked out a stutter, a mixture of Louis and Daddy that didn't sound anything like either as he tried to hold back, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

 

"It's okay, baby," Louis pressed his hands into his ribs but Harry inched them lower back to that soft muscled mound of belly he loved so much. "You can come now..."

 

Harry was confused at first and it took a moment to stutter into action. He felt Louis lean forward again, dick rubbing against his as his release finally rocked out of him, a silent orgasm since he'd been stunned into it. He heard Louis groan and felt him thrust into the pool of come laying on Harry's own stomach.

 

"Daddy...can I suck you?" He begged.

 

"Not now sweetheart, you're still being punished..." Louis explained.

 

"W-what?" He stuttered, turned back onto his belly. He felt something round and cool and slippery press against his hole.

 

"Gonna plug you up baby, once I've come inside you..."

 

Harry opened his mouth and let out an obscene noise, biting his lips to keep it in as he flushed hard.

 

"Fuck me Daddy?" He asked hopefully.

 

He felt the thick head of Louis' manhood at his entrance and gasped in a breath, tensing slightly as he eased in, pausing as he filled him up.

 

"You want me to fuck you, Princess?" Louis asked, hard and tight.

 

"Yes...yes," Harry panted. "Please...."

 

Louis smiled against his shoulder and thrust a couple of times roughly before emptying his seed, burning into Harry's ass as it spurted out. Harry sobbed at the unfairness of it all, hardening again already. He hated that he was capable of being hard all the time. He needed a break from this sensuous discipline.

 

Louis slid out carefully, replaced by the cool push of something else.

 

"Keep it all inside you, hm?" Louis considered. "Would you like that princess?"

 

Harry didn't even know anymore. He nodded and sobbed harder at the bruising around his hole where the new object pressed painfully into his aching muscles.

 

"Oh baby, was Daddy too hard?" Louis asked, massaging his ass-cheeks, laying kisses on those rounds and into the dimples at his lower spine.

 

"Da-Daddy," Harry hitched tearfully.

 

"Baby's been so good," Louis allowed then, softly. "Being such a good girl taking Daddy and this plug..."

 

Harry settled a little against the mattress with a half-happy hum.

 

"That's right, such a pretty little Princess aren't you? All stretched out and full of Daddy's come?"

 

Harry sighed, curling a little on the bed as Louis held the plug in place. Harry felt his hand on his shoulder stopping him turning onto his side.

 

"Wait baby, it's not in yet..."

 

Harry felt the object stretch him too far, making him wince and whimper painfully before it suddenly eased, replacing the pain with the sweet ache of arousal, the unbelievable rush of bliss. He wriggled, tightening around it instinctively and clutching several times as the size felt foreign.

 

"Easy, sweetheart," he heard Louis murmur, then felt warmth against his back as Louis curled behind him.

 

He felt fingers stroke his belly and fingers in his hair and a small hand clutching his arm and he was happy and warm and safe now. He was full and it was ecstasy.

 

"Such a good girl..."

 

The words were soft and pleasant, he liked hearing them, he liked being told how good he was. It was a fog of pleasure and it was numbing somehow but he drifted into sensuality, braced lightly by Louis' body keeping him safe.

 

//

 

 

Harry woke up slowly, nose nuzzled into Louis' throat as he came-to and he was disorientated for a moment, confused and displaced.

 

"Where M'I?" He husked, blinking sleepily only the tips of his lashes dragged against Louis skin and caught the light stubble growing down his chin to his neck.

 

"Home, Princess," Louis supplied softly. "You came home to Daddy."

 

Harry hummed and shifted, instantly feeling the hard press of something at his rim, reminded with a certain flood of arousal that he'd been plugged. He choked on the feeling, pressing his lips to Louis' throat.

 

"Daddy, please," he breathed, snapped back into submission with one word alone.

 

"What is it baby girl?" Louis asked sweetly, stroking his hair and making him smile so that his dimple cut into his cheek.

 

"Can I suck you?" Harry asked, not for the first time since arriving but he was being punished- for several reasons and they blurred into one now, the crime not really mattering anymore.

 

All that mattered was making Louis happy, hearing him say how Harry was a good girl and had done so well. Harry lived for those words.

 

Louis sighed, pretending to be put-out.

 

"Thought you liked being a good girl all plugged up with Daddy's come."

 

"I do," Harry nodded, biting his lip and then hesitantly laying kisses along Louis' throat, wondering if he'd mind. Louis slipped his arms about him a little tighter and Harry was elated at the feeling of victory from that move.

 

"Straddle my waist then, sweetheart," Louis instructed. "I want to play with your plug while you suck me off..."

 

Harry stuttered as he slowly curled up to move, choking on his argument.

 

"Daddy...I can't...I _can't_ while you..."

 

Louis gazed at him coolly, indifferent.

 

"Does Daddy have to find another good girl?" He warned lightly.

 

Harry sucked his lower lip as tears filled his eyes and he began to suck in air through his nose to temper his sobs but the threat was too much. He wanted to please his Daddy so badly but he found it so, so hard to concentrate when Louis did such beautiful things to him.

 

"Shh," Louis soothed, gathering Harry close to his chest in strong arms, kissing into his hair. "I didn't mean it. You're the only good girl Daddy needs, okay?"

 

Harry whimpered as he squirmed closer, his plug pushing obscenely at his rim to keep him stretched.

 

"I'll be a really good girl Daddy, I promise..."

 

"I know you will," Louis hummed. "You always are."

 

Harry blinked, looked up only a fraction from Louis' chest where his head lay.

 

"If-" his breath hitched as he spoke, nervous of asking the question on his mind. "If I'm a really good girl will you kiss me?" He wondered.

 

He saw and heard Louis swallow, made out a husky noise in the back of his throat.

 

"I'll think about it sweetheart," He promised. "Now Daddy wants you to suck him like you promised..."

 

Harry shifted about until he was knees akimbo across Louis' chest, nose nestled into his happy trail and sniffing out the jackpot. When he hit gold with his soft puffy lips, he teased him with the brush of that softness over hot, hardening muscle and skin and flicked out a tongue experimentally to elicit the sounds uttered from Louis' lips.

 

Louis tried to stay quiet but it was hopeless. He hissed and panted and full on cried out when Harry took him deep, his big hands pressing steady on his thighs as if to hold him down. Louis didn't know how he felt about that, about being the one who was held down for once.

 

The way his hips begged to push up he guessed he didn't really mind.

 

And he waited until Harry was getting sloppy and dribbling saliva, making the kinds of noises he did when he was really ruined, he waited for as long as possible before grasping the base of the plug and wiggling it, just slightly, rocking the bulb inside Harry's stretched-out ass.

 

"Mmf," Harry fell forward slightly, choking on Louis' dick as his arms quivered and gave way.

 

He carefully picked himself back up and caught his breath, licking at Louis' tip until Louis circled the base, making Harry swallow him whole, tongue lengthening over him sweetly and wrapping around to suckle his sweetness.

 

"Oh baby...oh that's so good," Louis murmured, his throat tight and bitter with the need to come. "You want me to take this out?" He rocked the plug side to side.

 

Harry keened but shook his head.

 

"Like feeling you inside me." He hoarsed and he was referring to the come still plugged up there but Louis wanted to add some more yet.

 

"Daddy's gonna make you feel really nice now, Princess," Louis explained.

 

Harry shuffled back as Louis latched small hands around his thighs to guide him and then he licked up each side of his crack, extending his tongue to loop around his hole where the plug sat tight and sexy.

 

"No...Daddy...n-no," Harry mumbled, trying to lean forward to pull away but Louis spread his cheeks with his thumbs and propped onto his elbows, using the weight of his flicking tongue to push the plug down, his cheek pressing it deeper within and he was determined for Harry to come this way, hard and heavy on his torso.

 

"Oh yes....you taste so good Princess...so sweet...I've missed this...nothing tastes like you, does it baby? Nothing tastes as good..."

 

"Daddy- _can't_ -" Harry choked out, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and Louis felt the splash of come hit his belly a second before he breathed;

 

"Come, baby...that's it, nice and hard....get it everywhere, good girl..."

 

Harry sobbed with his release, painting Louis' body with his orgasm and Louis reached to stroke his fingers through that curly mane once more.

 

Harry took that as a prompt to start taking him into his mouth again, breathless as he sucked Louis back down against his tongue.

 

"Yeah, good girl," Louis thrust upwards gently, eyes flashing darkly as he clutched Harry's scalp gently and pushed him down onto his dick, hearing him gag a little when he pushed too far.

 

"You gonna eat me?" Louis breathed, lungs working hard to drag in the air required to stay conscious.

 

"Hmm-mm," Harry didn't let up to answer.

 

"that's it, you're such a good girl Harriet..." Louis complimented and Harry blushed, his cheeks hot as his hair tickled down on his face from his curled position.

 

"I'd love to fill you with a dildo while you suck my dick, beautiful," Louis considered then. "Would you like that? Two dicks filling you up?"

 

Harry whimpered and Louis was almost surprised at his eagerness.

 

"Not gonna let anyone else touch this beautiful skin, am I?" He hummed, hand drawing down Harry's spine slowly, ending with a circle on his butt-cheek and a sweet feather-light slap.

 

Harry was grateful for the reprieve he was sure if Louis had spanked him another orgasm would be emptying onto this belly right now. He tightened his lips a little and sucked harder. He knew Louis was close but he didn't know why he was holding back.

 

The plug was grasped and Louis began to gently ease it inwards, then back, simulating penetration.

 

"Can't wait to be inside you again, princess...do you want that?" He asked. "Do you want Daddy in you again?"

 

Harry nodded and deep-throated, finally bringing Louis to a stuttering climax, not expecting his bold move.

 

"Oh! Oh baby...Oh baby-girl," he choked as he pumped seed onto Harry's tongue. "L-look...look what you've done to me..."

 

Harry smiled and hummed, still with his lips wrapped around Louis' now limpening dick until he told him to move.

 

"Sweetheart..." Louis tugged on his waist gently to bring him away. "Let Daddy cuddle you now, hm?"

 

Louis was pink-lipped with blown pupils and wide eyes, hair wrecked and he'd never looked sexier. Harry flicked his gaze to his torso which now bore both their spunk and he whined in his throat giving Louis a big-eyed pleading stare as if to ask if he could lick it up.

 

"Not now, Princess," Louis denied him. "Daddy just wants to hold you..."

 

Harry crawled up by Louis' side on the bed as Louis wrapped strong small arms around him, cradling him close, lips pressed to his forehead and then his cheek, his nose nuzzling Harry's gently as if to ask for a kiss.

 

Only Harry didn't earn the kiss he'd asked for- _begged_ for. Why would Louis be trying to fulfil his wish? He lifted his head finally, confused expression marring his face but Louis sucked on his swollen lower lip where the skin surrounding it was sore from brushing Louis' wiry pubic hair.

 

Harry swallowed, pressing his lips up and opening them for more, receiving Louis' upon them, kissing him in the sweetest way possible. When Louis pulled back, his hands were shaking and one cupped at Harry's cheek.

 

"I'm not very good at it," he apologised softly. "Daddy's not very good at kissing, sweetheart..."

 

Harry shook his head, eyes wide and lips tingly and warm from their touch with Louis' just moments before. He felt like these moments with Louis were so real, so raw and so beautiful, his heart could break in two. He felt like an arrow was piercing his chest and burning all the way through him, destroying him an inch at a time.

 

He didn't know how to say thank you without ruining the moment so he pressed a firm, longing kiss high on Louis' cheek instead.

 

"Louis," he sighed as he settled in his arms softly.

 

"I'll take care of you now," Louis promised.

 

//

 

It had been twelve long months since Harry had last had Louis' tongue on him.

 

Louis was knelt behind him in the shower while he flattened his palms to the wall to steady himself, thighs shifted wide to allow him all the room he needed and Harry hadn't expected this really.

 

He'd woken drowsy with desire and still full with the plug but Louis had slipped that out to wash away his semen and was filling the gap with his stabbing tongue that shot into Harry sharp and sweet.

 

Sometimes Louis curled it around the rim, mouthing at his hole and mock-kissing him as though his hole could kiss back. Harry felt like his body was trying with the way he fluttered inside and quivered with the need to be filled, again.

 

It was so strong that need that he felt floored by it. He was stunned into submission by the fact he wanted this again, so soon. So soon after...

 

Well--everything.

 

He whimpered, his thigh muscles shaking with keeping himself slightly on his toes to try and creep out of Louis' reach. Of course the other man cupped hands around the fronts of his thighs to pull him insistently back but that didn't mean Harry could try to escape this mindless pleasure.

 

Another flick inside him had him crying out, sharp and loud.

 

"Yeah? You like that Princess?" Louis pulled back, the slow trickle of water over them barely a shower but neither of them cared enough to change it

 

There was something about the wet glide of skin, the way hair slicked down sexily and moisture collected attractively on lashes and cheeks and chins. There was something about being wet and warm and clean. So clean...

 

Harry whimpered again as Louis teased his already-stretched rim with the tip of his tongue.

 

"Do you want it Princess?" He asked, breaths fast and voice high with need.

 

Harry loved hearing Louis so close. It meant he'd been good and when he was good Louis did beautiful things to him. The things he did when he was bad were equally enjoyable but this-this was as close to making love as Harry could get with his ex-captor.

 

Louis spoke around flicks of his tongue deep inside, hand working over Harry's hardness which made him pitch into the wall his body barely able to stay upright by now.

 

"Yeah? You like-that, huh? Want more? Want it hard?"

 

Harry wasn't bound, he could easily turn to break this excruciating pleasure but something in him didn't want to. He wanted to give Louis all the opportunity in the world to reduce him to this whining, quivering wreck because Harry couldn't exist without it. He survived on it.

 

"Want you," He managed to push out the words, low, gruff and tight as he swallowed heavily, thrusting into Louis' hand.

 

It wasn't like Louis to let him do that, he usually made him wait but it was like Louis could tell his limit and he couldn't handle a plug and being rimmed without a hand on him so he was grateful for that, for the way Louis knew him so well.

 

Louis was kissing up his spine in teasing presses of his thin soft lips, fingers sliding down his crack to press obscenely against his spit-slick hole.

 

"You want me there, babe?" Louis growled in his ear and-

 

 _Fuck_. Had he just said babe?

 

Harry collapsed against the side of the shower, rescued by Louis' arms, regaining their strength and muscle each day that Harry stayed.

 

"Oh baby, you want it so bad don't you?"

 

Harry felt his smile against his ear and shivered, throwing his wet curls out of his face restlessly as he widened his thighs. He felt Louis nestle there between them, dick rested in his crack as his hand moved slowly up and down his length, hot breaths panting into his ear and warm chest pressed into Harry's back.

 

"Princess, why don't you tell Louis what you want?" He hummed.

 

"You," Harry choked out, now arched back against Louis' body and open to his hands.

 

The one not busy stroking him ran up his torso, resting between his pecs. It drifted towards his nipple, peaking it instantly in small nimble fingers and Harry felt the gasp fill Louis' lungs as much as he heard that excited intake of breath.

 

"Oh god...so good...do you feel what you do to me?" Louis asked pitchily, rubbing his erection into Harry's ass-crack, grabbing lube and squirting it obscenely down his cheeks.

 

"Louis," Harry begged breathily, hitching back a sob in his throat from how unfair this was. He hadn't even done anything wrong and he was still being punished.

 

"Alright, sweetheart," Louis soothed softly, loosening his grip so Harry could go back to pressing hands to the wall.

 

He squirted more lube right into him, filling him with cool liquid that felt like when Louis came only sharper, not as sweet. Louis edged his broad head to his rim, using his hand to keep him there since things had gotten very slippery.

 

Harry caught a breath halfway in his lungs, waiting, waiting for the moment and then it came. It was always exquisite, always the same hot slide of thickness into him that made his knees buckle. His thighs were ruined and so was his hole. His muscles were spasming and having a revolution at the feats he was expecting them to complete.

 

"Please," Harry begged, tipping onto his toes again, trying to find leverage on the slippery tiled wall and finding none.

 

Louis wrapped his arms right around Harry's torso, one high one low, holding him strongly in place as he began to thrust and it was probably the best sex Harry had ever had and he'd had some pretty good sex with Louis. He was speechless, soft pants pushed from his lips in little 'oh's' of surprise as Louis filled him over and over with steady and temperate thrusts, nothing too bruising.

 

"Oh god, so beautiful," Louis kissed across his shoulders reverently, lips pressed achingly to his skin as he flicked his hips, deep and hard but not too hard. Enough. Enough to fill, enough to rock, enough to make Harry feel well and truly fucked without being ruined, without being hurt.

 

Harry bent his arm and pressed his face into it, hiding the tears at the edges of his eyes even though he couldn't hide the harsh suck of air into his lungs and the pleasured sobs that sounded out of his swollen lips as they parted to let that air out.

 

"So beautiful...so perfect..." Louis husked, choking out the words. "All mine, Princess," he added deeper, more claimingly. "You want that huh? To be all mine?"

 

Harry nodded, crying out, feeling completely consumed by Louis and strangely not even minding all that much. He was on planet Louis where channel Louis played all day long and Louis radio sang in his ear and it was everything he wanted and more... it was ecstasy and he'd take it with both hands and every inch of his skin.

 

He must have started panting his name because two fingers slid into his mouth and he gagged a little in surprise.

 

"Stop saying my name baby or this'll hurt," Louis warned but his words were gentle and his thrusts were easing, filling hard and deep but slow, slow like every second had to be savoured and not rushed with torpedo hips.

 

Harry loved that Louis wasn't fast and furious, he maybe loved that the most. No matter how hard he made him take it- not usually so hard Harry couldn't walk- he never did that frantic fuck thing that most guys didn't when they were close.

 

 _This_ was why he needed Louis over everyone else. On some level somewhere, Louis cared.

 

"Oh baby, so beautiful...got me so hard for you...yeah, you like that? Yeah?"

 

Harry couldn't ignore the trickle of words, the way Louis' fingers fanned across his belly before taking his hardness back into that small hand to finish him and Harry was finished, completely as Louis tugged twice before he came and then he was being filled to the hilt and hot streams of seed patterned down his spine as the water washed it away quickly after, the loudest sounds of breathing echoing in the glass shower.

 

Harry tensed as he came round, realising what he'd done.

 

"What is it, Princess?" Louis kissed his temple, combing fingers through his wet hair as his arm kept a strong band around his waist to stop him falling.

 

"I-I didn't wait...You didn't tell me..." Harry stuttered out, biting his lip as he frowned worriedly to himself.

 

"No, no, it's okay, sweetheart," Louis tightened both arms around his big body. "I didn't ask you to," he nuzzled into Harry's wet hair as Harry shook his head shamefully, shivering as he tried to hug himself.

 

Peeling himself from the tiled wall was a feat but Louis turned him and kept a tight embrace around his waist.

 

"Daddy, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...it was just...it just happened and it was so good and-"

 

"Baby-girl," Louis cupped his jaw, brushing away his wet fringe as his hand circled Harry's face. "Shh, now. You're beautiful, okay?" he hummed. "You're so incredibly beautiful..."

 

"Daddy..." He choked out, half whine half sob.

 

Harry needed his Daddy more than anything else. More than air. More than food and water. More than life. He couldn't bear the idea of disappointing him, of being bad. He needed his Daddy inside him, filling him, making him come hard and sexy the way he always did.

 

"Daddy...M'sorry..." he pressed his cheek into Louis' shoulder as his lips sought skin to suckle, latching onto Louis' neck finally.

 

"Baby, you made Daddy so happy," Louis said then, filling Harry with hope as air filled his sad lungs.

 

Louis thumbed at his cheek gently as Harry whimpered sucking his lip.

 

"Shh, it's okay, Princess," Louis soothed and Harry clutched onto his arms for stability, hoping Louis wouldn't mind the touch.

 

Louis flexed his biceps in response.

 

"Daddy's got you now, Princess okay?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I'm gonna take care of you..."

 

Harry hiccupped a little sob out, still avoiding looking Louis in the eyes. And he was blinking his open to work up the courage when Louis leaned up, angling his head as his lips aimed hesitantly for a kiss.

 

And then Louis was kissing him. Shakily. With soft, sweet brushes of his lips and cautious pressure but Harry made a noise in his throat and kissed back, hands running up his arms to his shoulders where he clung on with awkward fingertips, blinking in awe as Louis pulled back.

 

It wasn't enough. He'd maybe never get enough but he wanted to try.

 

"Louis?" He breathed, a whisper really.

 

Louis' intense eyes met and kept his gaze for long moments while the warm water drizzled upon their still-wet forms and Harry felt lost in a moment like a pocket of time had been created and they were winging through space trapped in that square.

 

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you dry," Louis suggested softly.

 

Harry smiled shakily as Louis turned to the shower door to let them out.

 

//

 

Louis took him again the following morning.

 

It was perhaps the most intimate they'd ever been. Louis had spooned him all night and now he was fucking into him gently, being so tender and sweet and Harry didn't miss the jarring, ignited passion of their usual sex in exchange for this.

 

It was deep this way and so achingly tender. He could wrap himself in Louis' arms and always be loved like this.

 

If only Louis would let him touch.

 

But Louis was kissing his shoulders in that way that made him hard alone. He was panting sweet breath into his ear with words that made Harry smile instead of cry out.

 

"So pretty like this...you have the prettiest pale skin, Harry....Wish you knew how you feel around me..."

 

Louis had called him Harry.

 

He wondered if he'd maybe make a habit of it but they had so many pet-names and titles for each other it didn't seem to matter if they switched between them- hard and soft, feminine and masculine. All that seemed to matter was this. Being together.

 

"Just take it easy, baby," Louis hummed as Harry wriggled back, coming to his peak. "That's it ride me..."

 

Louis leaned back as Harry shifted his hips to get his fill, grasping Louis hand to wrap around himself and thrusting up into his hand.

 

"Use me, baby-girl," Louis hummed sexily behind him, spreading his hand on Harry's belly that way he did sometimes when he came. "Yeah, like that?"

 

Harry spurted as Louis stilled within him and one more thrust had Louis filling him with hot shoots of come, making him whimper at the sensation. He was so sensitive he could barely lay here without his muscles quivering, his thighs were already bearing claim to that argument.

 

"Shh, shh," Louis was kissing his hair as Harry pushed back for more of something that was done and finished.

 

Harry felt Louis climb over him, pulling him close into his chest with a warm hum and a nuzzle into his hair.

 

"Sleep now, hm?" Louis murmured against his hair where his breath disturbed the curls. "Daddy's got you safe."

 

"'Kay," Harry mumbled, not coherent enough to do much else than pass out.

 

"Daddy loves you," Louis added with a kiss to those curls once Harry was dead to the world.

 

//

 

They had to leave the cabin to get more supplies.

 

Harry felt strange accompanying Louis on that trip. He was so used to being cooped up the warm wooden hut and his last stay here had been far more controlled. He glanced at Louis as he drove, sensing he tension in the air and he wondered if it was more from Harry roaming free or people seeing them together.

 

He wondered if one day they would be able to talk about this stuff, if their passion would develop into something more than just hot sex and playful scenes of submission. He wondered if Louis could learn to talk to him, to act normal, even just for trips such as this.

 

"Do you mind people seeing me?" He ventured into the car, pressing his lips together.

 

Louis frowned, eyes flicking across the road in concentration.

 

"No..."

 

Harry raised his brows.

 

"Do you mind me being out?" He wondered next.

 

Louis bit on his lower lip while his brows furrowed and Harry couldn't help admiring his jaw and cheekbones, the way his hair fell messy in a fringe over his forehead,

 

"A little bit," Louis admitted.

 

"I won't run away," Harry said lightly, looking out of his window to the suburb passing by.

 

"Is Princess an exhibitionist?" Louis asked then with a smirk.

 

Harry looked back at him to catch his eyes twinkling warmly. He sucked in a breath. He could suddenly become very exhibitionist if Louis wanted him to be.

 

"You like that?" Harry checked breathily.

 

Louis chewed on his lip.

 

"Only with you, Pretty," he confirmed.

 

Harry wanted to ask him all sorts of questions but then he didn't want to answer any so he kept quiet, wondering what Louis might have in store for him. He was a slave to his commands, really but he loved the excited lace of adrenaline through his veins at the thought of getting caught in public.

 

Louis wasn't as shy as Harry first believed, especially considering to what lengths he went to avoid socialising. Harry began to wonder if he really knew Louis at all but the pounding in his chest and the feeling in his stomach told him he didn't need to. Louis was yang to his yin. He was his dark side, his hidden desires and fetish impersonated. He was his protector and his biggest fan. Louis was basically his world and Harry had to go back soon. His two weeks were nearly up and he hadn't had nearly enough of the other man to last him, yet.

 

He didn't even know how long he had to last for. Because Louis didn't like to talk about it. _Them_. If there even _was_ a them, that is.

 

//

 

Harry had a new pair of panties on under his jeans. They were a pair that Louis had bought and they were virginal white mesh with intricate embroidery on the edges and tiny hearts fluttered across the main parts. Harry had fallen in love with them the second his fingertips had hooked them up and he smiled to himself at how they felt under the denim.

 

It chafed in the lightest, sweetest way. Not like silk that glided. Not like his pink lace pair that rubbed. No, these were the perfect mix of soft fine mesh and the rough bumps of embroidery that made the skin on his ass tingle excitedly.

 

Louis was slightly behind him as he strode ahead, hands in pockets. He paused while Louis got a basket, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

 

"You checking out my rear, Lou?"

 

Louis arched a brow with the tiniest smile painting his lips.

 

"You like those panties, Princess?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes but regretted it the second a flat palm slapped down on his ass-cheek.

 

Louis pushed his nose up by Harry's ear.

 

"No sass, pretty, you got that?"

 

Harry gulped and nodded, frozen in place. Louis' hand hadn't lifted from his skin after the stinging blow to his butt and he whimpered slightly as Louis rounded his hand there to stroke the sting away.

 

"So beautiful," Louis hummed, smelling Harry's hair which made him shudder. "Would love to see your nipples right now, baby..."

 

Harry closed his eyes and let out a gargled sound, annoyed at his body's revolt against his own commands in favour of Louis'. He strictly told himself not to get turned on but his nipples were puckering under his tee and pushing against the fabric pointedly.

 

"That's it, gorgeous...show the whole world how much you want me, hm?" Louis encouraged softly.

 

Harry nodded, swallowing hard, unable to reply. Louis' hand was still working circles into his skin and Harry darted looks around to check no-one could see but Louis had picked the perfect corner to hide them away for a moment.

 

"Think you can get round the shop without getting hard?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry hung his head. He had no chance. He had a semi already.

 

"I want you to be a really good girl for me, Princess and go to the bathroom and put these in for me..." Louis pressed something cool and long against Harry's wrist, trying to fit it into his jeans pocket.

 

Harry had to remove his hand and saw the rope of anal beads slipping into the denim, his eyes widening and his lips parting as his mouth went dry. How were they meant to _help_ him? If he put those in, he'd be harder than he was now! Louis knew exactly what he was doing and Harry blinked, wondering why he was being punished.

 

"Daddy...was I bad?" he whispered, forlorn and hurt, biting into his lip.

 

Louis gazed at him, eyes flaring. Harry let himself be soothed by those blue-grey depths for long moments. He started a little when Louis hand squeezed his behind gently.

 

"You're so good, sweetheart," Louis hummed, chin lifting slightly, lengthening his neck. "And I might even let you ride me if you can do this," he added enticingly.

 

Harry pined in his throat, the thought of being filled as a motivation too much to bear. Louis had never denied him his dick before but the idea he _might not get it_ was heart-breaking. He went to move, then paused, waiting for the words.

 

"Go on," Louis allowed, heading into the store while Harry headed to the bathroom with the beads in one pocket and a small tube of lube in the other.

 

//

 

 

He was sweating. His hair was curling more than usual and he had a flush high on his cheeks that was making people look at him funny. probably along with the light sheen of sweat on his upper lip and forehead he looked like he was suffering a fever.

 

But he couldn't do anything about it, he felt hypnotised by the soft mutterings pushed into his ear whenever Louis leaned up.

 

"So pretty..." "You cheeks are so pink, princess...." "Don't you look pretty in pink..."

 

Harry waited what felt like hours for Louis to do something. He was fighting his arousal to keep things under control but nothing was working. His ass was full and the beads connected to the plastic rope shifted up and down it with each step, each movement and inside him, pleasure zinged through his body, adding to his hardness that pressed for freedom in his jeans. His panties were tight and uncomfortable by now, he was having trouble breathing and staying upright as he stumbled drowsily over his own feet.

 

Louis crowded into him, tucking him into a corner where the freezers met.

 

"Wanna get those white panties, dirty, Princess?" Louis husked in his ear, his voice tell-tale high with need. "Hm? You gonna be a naughty girl right here, in this shop?"

 

Harry shook his head, sucking in a sharp blast of air to help him out. Louis was so close, he could smell his sweet scent and press his lips into his hair, against his ear, the side of his face and his neck. He whimpered, rutting up against Louis' front, who was still holding the damn basket.

 

Harry wanted to rip it out of his hand, to remind Louis that he was more important. Louis' hands had far better things to be touching that the handles of that metal thing. Louis' hands should be touching him.

 

And then one was, finger drawing up the front of his fly teasingly.

 

"I thought I said no getting hard?" Louis questioned.

 

Harry made a noise, choked on a sob.

 

"Your choice," Louis added dismissively. "I guess you don't want my dick after all..."

 

He turned to go but Harry faltered forward, whimpering loudly.

 

"Alright, shh," Louis pushed him back gently against the wall, cupping his bulge. "Keep quiet Princess, nobody can know we're here alright?"

 

Harry nodded letting out an excited breath only to draw one back in.

 

"Yes, daddy, yes," he agreed in a whisper, a hiss escaping his lips in pleasure as Louis rubbed softly over him.

 

"So hard, baby...so big....you ever fucked anyone, hm?"

 

Harry swallowed hard again, wasn't sure if he should nod or not.

 

"Well, have you?" Louis prompted.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Sweet little thing like you?" Louis hummed. "So big," he considered, the heel of his palm finding the strong ridge of Harry's dick and using it to guide him , like a train on the rails.

 

Harry choked again, trying for words.

 

"Daddy?" He gasped and he asked so many things with that one expression of air, Louis didn't need a whole sentence to understand him.

 

"Not now, sweetheart, Daddy likes being in you too much," Louis explained lightly, lips brushing Harry's ear.

 

Harry nodded again, his hair falling forward to hide his face as his hips worked a rhythm against Louis' steady had rubbing up and down with just the right amount of pressure. Harry closed his eyes when they began to sparkle and he pitched forward, cheek resting hard against Louis' shoulder and he knew better than to touch, but he wanted to. He ached to.

 

"Daddy, can I touch?" He asked sweetly, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck.

 

Louis still hadn't dropped the basket. And Harry wanted him to touch his ass more than anything. He rutted into his hand a little to see if that got the idea across but Louis still didn't deem Harry more important than the shopping. He pouted and let out a sad little whine.

 

"Daddy..."

 

"What is it, Princess?" Louis breathed, lungs working faster and body acting as a shield. The shop was empty and there were no cameras. This was their haven and it was the best shopping trip Louis ever had.

 

"Want you to touch me...want to touch you, too..." Harry murmured.

 

"Touch yourself sweetheart," Louis encouraged and Harry hesitantly moved his hand to his backside, pressing on the loop of the bead rope, pushing them further in.

 

"Mmf," he rutted against Louis' palm, hard, and cried out, biting his lip instantly after.

 

"Oh baby," Louis regarded low and warm, his voice sweet and sexy. He wasn't mad. Harry thought he'd be mad. "Look," Louis whispered, stepping back to show Harry the front of his own jeans, bulged with arousal. "See what you've done to me, Princess?"

 

"Please," Harry begged then, quietly, desperately. His teeth clenched and his jaw muscles flexed as he pushed up against his hand again and Louis knew it wasn't nearly enough.

 

Louis shifted, looking around them to survey the scene. He stepped out of the cove and Harry whimpered loudly in protest.

 

"Please!" He cried, distraught.

 

"Shh, come here," Louis grasped his hand and pulled him out of the dark, pointing Harry toward a freezer unit. "Let's look at pizzas," he suggested lowly.

 

And Harry didn't get it, he really didn't he was so confused and hurt that he began to whimper in his throat, a blush starting on his cheeks.

 

"See?" Louis leaned into his back and then-

 

 _Oh_.

 

Harry rutted against the counter instead of Louis, the hard glass and metal strip giving him the perfect friction. Louis just may be a genius and he was pressing into him from behind to give him that friction, to push those beads deep inside only for them to click together on stretching back out.

 

"Ah!" Harry leaned over the counter as his zip caught, his dick ridged obscenely inside his jeans now and urging for release. He couldn't come like this it'd hurt.

 

Louis' arms went either side of him, strong and steady and he whispered in his ear while a lone shopper passed, trying to appear normal when really they were both so close to getting caught and even closer to orgasm that any pretence of normality was insane.

 

"You want me so bad you'll fuck this glass, won't you?" Louis told him. "Can't get daddy inside you but those beads are going deep and stretching you out..."

 

"Yes, Daddy," Harry agreed, rutting on the strip once more.

 

"Greedy little bitch," Louis accused and Harry blushed, hard and deep, feeling ashamed for his level of need.

 

If anyone saw him like this, saw how far gone he was, how completely under Louis' spell he was, he'd never survive. His chest heaved in breath, his eyes were glassy and his lips red raw from being dragged through his teeth several times.

 

"Want Daddy to touch?" Louis growled in his ear.

 

"N-no-" Harry stuttered, afraid of getting caught but Louis worked fast, releasing the stud and tugging the zipper an inch down so that his fingers could work under the material and onto Harry's belly, pushing lower.

 

"God, so soft...fuck, pretty, you're so beautiful...."

 

Harry choked as Louis' three fingers pushed right down, reaching his base and stroking there, up onto the muscled but smooth skin between there and his pubic bone, unable to dive lower and unwilling to move out.

 

"So beautiful in those white little panties and so ruined with your ass full..."

 

"Stop," Harry hissed, begging now, rutting and being touched and being told obscenely just how far gone he was. "Daddy, please stop..."

 

Louis froze, arms tightening around Harry and Harry instinctively ducked his head, biting his lip.

 

"You like pepperoni, babe?"

 

Harry gagged, too full of beads and too hard to really agree. He sensed the customer moving away as Louis relaxed and then he felt those fingers stroke at him again, not really touching but so close he could pretend.

 

"Give me your hand," Louis husked and Harry pushed his right hand back for him, frowning as Louis tugged it further back, planting it on his butt.

 

"Touching Daddy now, just like you wanted, Princess," he said and Harry got it then, he really got it. His face creased painfully with the knowledge of Louis letting him touch and he cried out, his sob genuinely heart-breaking to hear but he was quite the opposite of being broken-hearted.

 

He squeezed Louis' ass gently, his hard, rutting body finally finding the release it needed and it had nothing to do with Louis' hand down his jeans or having all of Louis' attention and it had everything to do with Louis _letting_ _him_. He pulsed strong and hard against the meshy fabric of his panties, Louis' hand pressing gently into the skin above his belly-button to keep him supported.

 

"So beautiful...fuck, you look so pretty right now, Harry..."

 

Harry swallowed, metallic taste in his dry throat from his passion and he carefully looked up under his curls to check for other shoppers.

 

"There's no-one here," Louis stroked his hair back gently, holding him still.

 

Harry maybe liked that the most, that Louis never let go until Harry felt ready to.

 

"Louis," he panted and it was soft and deep and husky and he didn't even know what he wanted to say really but lips were at his temple, pressing there gently.

 

"Do your jeans up, baby, we don't want people to see the mess you made in your pretty white knickers," he hummed.

 

Harry sucked in air, buttoning his jeans and zipping the inch that they'd been undone, making a face in discomfort.

 

"Shouldn't have made a mess," Louis chided.

 

Harry frowned, wondering if he'd come without being told but then he realised Louis was letting him do that now. The last few times he'd held Harry and told him it was okay and he hadn't liked Harry being upset about it so Harry decided not to mention it unless Louis did first.

 

Harry wriggled a little as Louis stepped back, slinging two pizza boxes in the basket.

 

"Getting sore, pretty?" Louis checked quickly, bending to get the basket.

 

Harry dragged his hair back by the fringe, blowing out a breath to calm his nerves and rationalise his hormones.

 

"No, 'M okay," he assured.

 

Louis' lips pursed and Harry's nipples peaked again at the pure hint of suggestion there.

 

"good, because I'm going to spank you when you get home for coming in your nice panties," Louis shared coolly as he moved away and when he paused, he didn't even turn but Harry quickened to catch him up, bowing his head and stretching his little finger out towards Louis' hand which wasn't carrying their food.

 

Louis looked up, chin lifting with wide blue eyes widening, thick, long lashes fluttering slightly as if baring that much of his soul was painful. He hesitantly moved his hand towards Harry's splayed fingers, tickling the fingertips with his own.

 

"Louis?" Harry asked, brow lifting just a notch.

 

Louis squeezed his hand then, swallowing hard and looking down as a blush reached his own cheeks. Harry didn't say anything, he just let Louis lead him around the rest of the shop.

 

//

 

The paper bags containing their groceries were sitting on the kitchen counter unattended while Louis stripped his clothes quickly en-route to the bedroom, dragging Harry by the hand that he'd cautiously held earlier in the shop.

 

Harry tumbled into the room and was caught in strong arms, lips pressing to his neck and onto his chest but when he went to try and undress himself, Louis tightened his arms and shook his head.

 

"Want to punish you first," he said.

 

Harry swallowed and nodded, frowning.

 

Louis unhooked the belt buckle at the front of his jeans making his breath catch. Was Louis going to touch first? Was he going to roll down his jeans a bit and let him rut against a bear?

 

None of his imaginings were granted as Louis cleared his throat.

 

"Kneel on the bed," he commanded in that way that made Harry groan out.

 

The slick whip of leather on his denim-clad skin was at first a shock. He gasped, the sting sweet and strong against his backside.

 

"Who was a naughty girl?" Louis asked, high-pitched and breathy.

 

Harry felt himself harden instantly at his evident excitement.

 

"I was," he accepted.

 

 _Snap_.

 

"Ow!" Harry glanced forward, biting his lip.

 

"Ruined those nice panties didn't you Princess?"

 

 _Snap_.

 

Harry whimpered.

 

"White panties for a pretty girl..."

 

 _Snap_.

 

"D-Daddy..." he choked, hard again and needing room in his jeans to breathe or he might lose circulation in his groin forever.

 

Louis paused, inspecting him, his hand cupping his bulge with a sweet squeeze.

 

"So hard, baby...do you like being naughty?"

 

Harry shook his head, blushing hard as Louis undid his jeans and ripped them down over his butt harshly, releasing his hardness and cracking the belt down on his more-exposed skin; now protected only by a thin layer of mesh.

 

 _Snap_.

 

"Oh, please," Harry cried, hitching a breath as the pain overwhelmed him.

 

 _Snap_.

 

The pleasure right after the initial sting was just as overwhelming and Louis seemed to know exactly what to do, rubbing a warm, sweet hand over his hot red skin after each lash. His hard dick swung forward with each strike, his butt quivered and reddened and just when he thought he'd accustomed to the steady rhythm of those quite nice lashes, Louis changed angle and swatted right across both cheeks, pushing the beads further inside with the added extra of being snapped with leather over that sensitive skin.

 

"Oh god," Harry prayed conversely to his sinful pleasure, begging himself not to come.

 

"When I say, Princess," Louis warned, and he was setting a task now. Harry was no longer free to come when he pleased.

 

 _Snap_.

 

"Fuck!" Harry cried out loudly, tensing and arching his back, shaking his head confusedly only to find himself blind-folded as Louis slipped the pink sleep-mask over his eyes.

 

"Daddy!" He sobbed, becoming distraught.

 

"Shouldn't have ruined those pretty panties, baby," Louis told him, leather landing across him again, making those beads click together inside him and shooting pleasurable streaks through his whole form.

 

"C-can't," Harry quivered, arms becoming weak as his body took all his blood to pump to his groin, filling his obscene arousal to breaking point.

 

"Remember baby if you wait, I'll let you ride me," Louis promised silkily in his ear, climbing on the mattress behind him to rub his sore skin, laying a kiss over his boxers to the warm mound.

 

"Oh that's hot, Pretty! Pink like your cheeks...."

 

"Mmh," Harry mumbled, fidgeting, needing something and needing it soon.

 

"Such a beautiful ass," Louis threw down the belt and massaged both cheeks with full hands, swatting his non-spanked cheek playfully, tugging down his panties to bunch them with the jeans rucked at his thighs.

 

Louis' thumbs parted him, one slipping forward to press in around the beads, making Harry sob at the fullness, at how it stretched him.

 

"Want me there, Princess?" Louis asked, reaching for the lube as Harry nodded and cried out, not able to speak anymore. "Want Daddy inside you?"

 

"Please," Harry gasped, fisting the sheet in desperate hands.

 

And Louis could have ripped out the beads harshly, could have left him stinging and sore only to push right into him and fuck him hard but Harry felt so, so grateful that he'd chosen a lover with far more regard even if the tease was twice as painful because he knew how many beads there were on this rope and he was counting them down as Louis watched them pop out slowly one at a time, tip pressing eagerly between his cheeks by his rim waiting for entry.

 

8,7,6...

 

"Taking it all so well, Princess," Louis commended keenly.

 

5,4,3...

 

"Oh...You're clutching now, you want to keep these two?" Louis wondered.

 

"Don't wanna be empty, Daddy..."

 

Harry clutched harder at the last remaining bead if anything.

 

He felt Louis kiss his shoulder.

 

"Want you nice and soft, baby," Louis soothed, "Let go, hm?"

 

Harry released the last bead, hole fluttering as he waited for Louis to fill him and he could feel the hot head of his dick pressed there between his cheeks, felt him slide up closer to press at his hole.

 

"Oh, Daddy!"

 

Louis paused and Harry choked, feeling denied. He made a noise and looked over his shoulder, blindfolded but still searching for the heat that hadn't filled him.

 

"Daddy?" He begged quietly, uncertainly.

 

Louis cupped his small hands around Harry's thighs and manoeuvred them together, bracing his knees on the outer side of Harry's to help lend pressure to push his thighs together and Harry was frowning, unsure of the plan here other than to make him impossibly tight but then Louis pushed his hard dick between Harry's squeezed thighs and Harry widened his eyes in realisation, swallowing hard as he realised he was being denied his fill.

 

"Daddy, don't you want to-"

 

"Who was a naughty girl?" Louis asked, slipping slowly between the firm muscled skin of Harry's thighs, lubed and tight. Not nearly tight enough but Harry's skin was hair-free and heavenly to rut against.

 

"I was!" Harry claimed as Louis tugged at his hair, pushing two digits into Harry's mouth past his puffy lips and letting Harry lick them to slickness.

 

"Louis-Ah!" Harry arched his back as Louis' finger slipped into him, sneaking a second in to meet it to finger him as he thrust between his smooth, pale thighs.

 

"Naughty girls don't get what they want do they, Princess?" Louis checked.

 

"N-No," Harry panted, wincing as his painful erection bobbed against his belly with Louis' thrusts into his thighs.

 

"Does baby-girl want to come?" Louis pressed the words into his ear, husky and sweet.

 

"Yes," Harry begged breathlessly.

 

Louis twisted the two fingers inside Harry's ass, pressing for a soft-spot he knew would give way to higher pleasure and he predicted correctly because Harry cried out weakly and spurted all over the sheet, some catching his torso as Louis' thrusts hardened for those short moments.

 

"Fell better now, sweetheart?" Louis nosed back Harry's long curls to reach his ear.

 

"No," Harry sobbed, ashamed in his failure to last.

 

"So pretty," Louis hummed, crooking his fingers slightly, making Harry whimper.

 

He slipped those digits out and stroked down Harry's smooth toned belly instead, more than ready for his own release.

 

"Look at you all pretty and sweet...so beautiful and nobody knows it...making you all mine, hm? Just like baby-girl wants...Daddy's Princess...."

 

He might not be able to see but the breathy words of his lover were aphrodisiac enough and although his weakened body wasn't ready to resurge just yet, he felt warm with the compliments and the feeling of being fucked by his Daddy, even if it wasn't deep inside where he'd like.

 

Louis' breath quickened in that tell-tale way and he pressed in close, come shooting through Harry's thighs to land on his skin, his belly and his balls, making him moan in response.

 

Harry fell forward on the bed, flopping onto his back as he realised Louis was about to follow his lead.

 

Harry grasped those strong shoulders and folded his arms around them as Louis collapsed breathlessly upon him, arms burrowing under his big body to embrace him in return and it was incredible the way Louis held him, as though he never wanted to let go.

 

His eye-mask was gently tugged back into place and then Harry felt the soft press of lips against his cheek, coming closer so he formed a pout just in case and his sensitive lips were lucky enough to catch a kiss before those lips dove down to his collar-bones but they stuttered and came back travelling up his throat and over his chin, sipping more contact from his mouth, lingering there experimentally.

 

If Louis kissed Harry like this because Harry couldn't see then Harry would gladly be blind-folded all the time again. Because Louis was _really_ kissing him. Soft and sweet and strong and-

 

 _Loving_. It was kind of loving. Or Harry hoped so because he was kissing Louis back and he wanted more of this, more of his mouth and his soft body on him and the clutch of his arms around him.

 

Harry's hips moved, arching despite his recent orgasm to release his seed.

 

Louis stilled, slipping off his mask again.

 

Harry blinked at him, soft and sated.

 

"Is Princess horny already?" Louis mused.

 

And Louis wasn't kissing him any more so he had to frown and pout, hoping for those soft pink lips to come back to his.

 

Louis kissed him once more, tenderly.

 

"Sleep, beautiful," he husked. "You can ride me tomorrow..."

 

Harry tensed at the suggestion but eased back into sated exhaustion when Louis hummed something in his throat. Sounded like a song Harry knew. About holding someone hostage. He smiled faintly at the connection. _Stockholm Syndrome_. He hadn't stopped listening to it since he'd gotten home.

 

The thought of home brought a sad sigh to Harry's sleepy lips and even Louis noticed and hugged him tighter.

 

"Go to sleep, baby-girl..." Louis told him.

 

And so Harry did.

 

//

 

When Harry woke, it was to the warm sensation of being spooned.

 

That hazy cocoon was soon pierced by hot, hard heat pressing into his butt-cheek. Louis was hard. Already.

 

Harry shifted a bit, to try and work out if Louis was even awake yet.

 

"Daddy?" He whispered, checking.

 

He heard the rustle of covers where Louis wrestled slightly, the clearing of husk from his throat as he hummed.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed out softly as Louis rubbed against him, front to his back, hard dick pressing nicely into his butt this bright morning.

 

"Are you okay sweet pea?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't help his grin at that nick-name. He could tell Louis was taking the piss.

 

"M' hungry," he gravelled, low and husky from sleep.

 

He felt Louis lean away and the cover was flipped down, causing Harry to roll over to see what the occurrence was. Louis smirked at him, pointing to the hard body-part already erect between his thighs.

 

"You hungry for what Daddy's got for you?"

 

Harry blinked his curly lashes slowly over his already-dilating pupils at the sight. Louis was so beautiful, thin and neatly made, muscled and soft-looking too. His cheeks were still a little gaunt and his body was missing the weight it usually held but Harry couldn't look at him naked and not feel attracted.

 

And he supposed that was still insane considering how they met but actually he liked being trapped here with the person he'd missed the most in the last year right beside him, commanding oral. because Harry would give Louis oral whether he told him to or not. He could still remember Louis denying him that chance and he whined softly in his throat as he leaned forward, ready to kneel between Louis' thighs and give him the best head of his life.

 

"No, no," Louis' hand pressed against his shoulder firmly. "Let me feed you, baby girl..."

 

And Harry choked before Louis had even fed him any of his dick because of his words and how he made Harry feel so helpless and so desired all at once.

 

Louis shifted up the bed, positioning himself carefully to kneel across Harry's neck, sitting back on his chest gently as his fingers twirled in his hair, his breathing quickening from that small contact alone.

 

"So soft, aren't you? So pretty..."

 

Harry blinked, parting his lips and pushing his tongue out, scooping it ready to receive Louis' blood-filled hard-on and Harry couldn't focus on that for too long without groaning in his throat and wriggling under Louis' weight.

 

Louis began stroking himself, hissing as his hand hit skin and Harry couldn't reach to touch and he frowned at that, realising that's why Louis chose this rather close and intimate position.

 

Harry's shoulder blades pressed into Louis' calves and he felt breathless from being sat on this way but he trusted Louis implicitly not to hurt him.

 

"So greedy aren't you?" Louis arched a brow and Harry swallowed, biting his lower lip in chastisement. "Did Daddy say he was ready yet?"

 

Harry shook his head, hair brushing Louis' knees that sat right under his ears.

 

Louis was palming his hardness slowly, eyes hooded and lips pursed as he watched Harry watching him. Harry kept lifting his chin hopefully, lips pouting a little in anticipation for what his mouth wanted to receive.

 

Louis pressed his free thumb there against his lower lip, then smudged it over the top one, making them tingle and redden.

 

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful like that..."

 

Harry whimpered, stretching his tongue out to try and reach the arousal Louis kept just far enough away. The very tip of his tongue flicked against the smooth head of Louis beautiful dick and he strained his neck to reach for more but Louis sucked in a breath and grasped his curls, tugging his head back towards the mattress.

 

"Daddy didn't say," he reminded hoarsely.

 

Harry whined and writhed, arms bending so his hands could come up to rest on Louis' back, long fingers dragging down that arched spine and stopping right before his backside, fingertips pressing into the dimples there. He watched as Louis' breath faltered at his touch, saw how he tensed on being caressed and knew better than to try anything below belt-level without a reprimand.

 

Louis relaxed into his touch as his hands rounded on his hips, thumbs pressing into his hip bones gently to prompt him forwards.

 

"Daddy," he whispered, aggrieved.

 

Louis leaned up just a fraction, pushing the head of his dick onto Harry's chin.

 

"Like that, sweetheart? Is that how you want me?"

 

Harry couldn't get him into his mouth that way, but he swiped his tongue out across his lower lip, dragging across Louis' already salty-flavoured skin.

 

"Ah, Princess," Louis hummed, leaning back. "So hungry for me, hm?"

 

"Please," Harry begged, eyes wide and imploring.

 

"Hm?" Louis enquired, leaning up to run his tip across Harry's puffy lips, reddened by his thumb pressing there earlier. "This what you want? Want to eat Daddy do you?"

 

Harry parted his lips, flicking his tongue through them to try and wrap around the thickness of Louis' swollen heat laying across his mouth. His tongue couldn't quite catch there, but being able to taste that hot skin was enough to make him moan out needily.

 

Louis sat back again, butt cheeks pressing nice against Harry's chest and Harry's hands stayed gentle and steady on his waist.

 

"You're just too greedy, baby," Louis considered, voice a little high and breathy as a stain of red drew across his cheekbones and Harry knew then it wouldn't be long before he had Louis in his mouth- hot and hard and whole.

 

"M'sorry, Daddy...taste too good, so hungry for you..."

 

Louis leaned forward again, tapping his head on Harry's chin suggestively.

 

"Think you can take it like this, hm?"

 

Harry nodded glassy eyed with his own flushed cheeks, his swollen lip bitten between his teeth. Louis released it with his thumb.

 

"Don't bite there, baby, you'll make it sore," he murmured and Harry's lips parted in awe, his eyes widening and he didn't expect to get it so soon but Louis was leaning all the way forward and pushing his thickness between his lips, angling down toward his throat.

 

He choked a little as his gag reflex was triggered and he swallowed several times to accommodate, Louis easing back out while his intense eyes darkened visibly, burning into Harry's gaze.

 

"Oh baby you look so pretty...you gonna eat up Daddy's come, hm? Gonna swallow it all down?"

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed, tilting his chin down as Louis filled his mouth again- slow and deep. He didn't gag this time.

 

"Hm, that's it, sweetheart, nice and easy," Louis hummed, fingers playing with his hair again, clutching lightly at his scalp as he sighed out, sinking down.

 

Harry looked up, eyes wide and watering with the pressure, lips pressing tightly around his dick to make him gasp. Louis fucked into his mouth harder, pausing before easing back.

 

"Don't do that, Princess," Louis chastised. "Don't want to wreck your throat..."

 

Harry groaned, wanting to be entirely wrecked, probably to the point he'd never speak again. He wondered if Louis knew that and if he was using reverse psychology just to see how far he would go.

 

Harry tunnelled his tongue again, around the shaft slipping downwards and Louis pressed into his cheek, his hand drifting from Harry's hair to press his own thumb there to feel his rigidness sliding underneath that skin obscenely, slick inside and smooth out.

 

"Oh, yes...oh baby-girl, _yes_...."

 

Harry grasped Louis' hand and brought it closer, trying to angle his fingers to his lips and Louis traced his swollen lower one around his dick entering there, brushing on that pillow gratuitously but then he seemed to _get it_ because he startled, arching his back as he tensed and moaned out throatily, Harry taking advantage of the moment by pressing fingertips into that posed spine. It was so sweet the way Louis showed him fleeting glimpses of his desire, usually so in control.

 

Harry loved it when his hands quivered or his voice got breathy, he liked knowing he could please his Daddy.

 

"You want my fingers in there too, princess?" Louis checked and his voice was barely a whisper, gruff and papery.

 

Harry nodded around his dick, licking up the underside. Louis pushed one finger into the spit-slick heat of his mouth, testing the room he had there to play with. Harry choked and his eyes watered but he made a noise in his throat to approve the movement.

 

"Want two, baby, yeah?" Louis' eyes were dark and devilish and Harry felt commanded by those black orbs, by the deep fantasy they shared within their souls.

 

"Easy now," Louis eased back, gripping his base with his hand and pointing two fingers down his shaft to slip back in.

 

Harry was dribbling when Louis made it all the way back into his mouth and he lifted a hand from Louis' hip to swipe at his saliva only Louis captured his wrist and pinned it to the bed beneath his knee.

 

"Don't touch," he warned darkly, angling to go deeper, thrusting gently into the fleshy skin of his cheek as his passion heightened.

 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to swallow, gagging slightly around all the digits and hard muscle taking over his oral cavity. His jaw began to ache and he concentrated on relaxing his throat to take Louis deeper, deep throating him as he sank lower, body pressing down on Harry's torso beautifully to make him take it this way.

 

He began to whimper as Louis became restless, holding back a release Harry knew he was struggling to contain.

 

"Baby...don't swallow," He commanded and Harry frowned, eyes opening to look up.

 

"Wanna see you...wanna see your mouth full, okay?"

 

Louis slid his fingers out and Harry hollowed his cheeks around the part of him that was left- the best part, the sweetest part.

 

"Want to see your tongue, Princess..."

 

Harry nodded realising Louis was awaiting for an affirmation and he knew this was a test, a test if he failed held be punished for and it was a hard task not swallowing reactively to the liquid that was about to spurt across his tongue but he scooped it broadly waiting for Louis' release in the hope he'd manage to succeed.

 

"Oh yes!" Louis cried out, grasping his hair a little tightly, making him wince and splutter, making a mess. "Sorry, baby," Louis quickly soothed after, slowing his thrusts, stroking that hair instead of tugging it. "So pretty right now, god, you're so beautiful!"

 

"Hmm," Harry hummed around him, trying to say 'Daddy' or 'Louis' or anything really that could make this better than it already was but truth be told it was already pretty mind-blowing.

 

He tilted his head right back, Louis having to fuck right down into him and that seemed to excite him enough to trigger his release.

 

"Yes baby-girl...take it-take it good, don't you? Love Daddy choking you? Hm, you like that don't you?"

 

Harry was definitely choking. He felt the strong shoot of semen catch his throat and he closed it tightly, flexing his tongue to scoop it up and his face was a mess- saliva dribbled down his chin, come joining it where Louis slipped out messily from his lips, his eyes damp with tears and lashes clogged with those tears.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Princess," Louis whispered, revered, thumb drifting along his lower lip. "Open up, let Daddy see..."

 

Harry whimpered, afraid he'd dribble the mess everywhere if he did as he was asked. He wanted to swallow the bitter fluid, lick it all off his chin and Louis' body if any had fallen there, too.

 

"Come on, show Daddy," Louis coaxed. "You can swallow then, baby..."

 

Harry parted his lips, tongue spooned to keep the come there that Louis had released.

 

"Oh baby," he hummed happily, his eyes crinkling with his sexy smile. "That's beautiful...you still hungry hm?"

 

Harry nodded, jaw aching from holding his position showing off his breakfast.

 

"There's a good girl, swallow it down," Louis encouraged and as Harry closed his mouth to swallow, Louis' thumb pressed lightly against his Adams' apple to track the movement.

 

Harry groaned and turned his head to the side, cheek pressing into the sheet and rubbing there. He felt Louis' fingers tangle into his hair again.

 

"Want something soft, Pretty?" Louis asked.

 

"Want _you_ ," Harry croaked out, hands still wrapped around Louis' hips as he sat on him.

 

He heard the little intake of breath that Louis gave, felt him shift carefully from their complex position but he thought Louis was going to find one of his bears and sighed helplessly to himself, curling up prone on the bed.

 

He startled as Louis' naked form appeared in front of him, at the side of the bed and he frowned looking up.

 

"Room for Daddy, sweetheart?" Louis asked softly.

 

Harry nodded, and shifted back to make space, finding Louis sliding into the space in front of him, drawing him in close with those strong arms of his. Harry ducked his chin, the dirty, cum and saliva-streaked skin needing to be wiped off which he managed subtly with his big hand, only then lifting his head to frown at Louis.

 

Louis wriggled around a bit onto his back.

 

"Am I soft enough, Princess?" Louis asked quietly, uncertainly as he settled restlessly on the bed.

 

Harry laid his cheek against Louis' chest and closed his eyes, breathing in the slight salt-tang of his sweaty skin, feeling the steady beat of his heart. He rubbed his cheek there, smiling at the smoothness he encountered, comforting himself with a hum.

 

He felt Louis' arm slip around his waist and settle there but he couldn't help the uneasy ache in his groin from being so turned on by sucking Louis off and not getting his own release. His hard heat brushed Louis' thigh as he squirmed closer.

 

Harry kissed into his neck as Louis' arm squeezed him close.

 

"Oh baby, why didn't you say," Louis murmured.

 

"Have to wait," Harry whispered. "Wait till I'm told..."

 

"Do you need Daddy to help you, sweetheart?" Louis asked and-

 

Harry groaned, pushing his hips forward to rub against Louis' body.

 

"Please, Daddy," he sighed.

 

"Gonne come like that, Princess? Rub yourself against me and come all over my thigh?" Louis suggested.

 

Harry could get behind that, really. He arched himself into Louis' body and thrust against his leg, using his knees to cling there to find friction and it didn't take much because he was always so ready to spill and Louis was always murmuring things to him that brought him so much higher to the edge and when he tripped into the darkness below he was always falling so fast and so hard and his body was always so quick to spurt a mess over whatever surface he was permitted to rut against only this time he could nose into Louis' throat and stutter with throaty croaks until his body was completely done.

 

"That's a pretty little mess you've made," Louis sank fingers into his curls and gently pulled Harry away from his neck. "You going to clean it up?"

 

Harry curled down to lick at his thigh and his hip, taking the load onto his tongue and before he could swallow it all away, Louis tugged him back up, boldly flicking his tongue into Harry's mouth to share some of that salty semen.

 

"Pick some panties and some cuffs from Daddy's drawer, Pretty," Louis allowed as he rolled away from the bed, feet landing on the floor. "Daddy's going to let you ride him," he added softly, moving through the door completely naked.

 

Harry only paused blinking for two seconds before he scrabbled up to search through the drawer just like Louis commanded.

 

//

 

 

At the back of Louis' drawer he'd found dark sets of underwear, red and black hiding under the pastels Louis seemed to favour. Harry didn't forget the buckled leather set of cuffs that were linked by a chain sitting in the other end of the drawer and he tugged them out, snatching up the black lace panties to wear with the tougher-looking constraints.

 

He knew why Louis was making him wear them, it's because they'd be facing and he didn't want Harry to touch. Harry was still surprised he'd let him clutch his hips that way earlier but it was also a fluttering of hope in his chest that could possibly be a sign for Louis wanting more one day.

 

Harry didn't know what kind of life Louis had led so far but he could sense very acutely his need for control and his protective walls- physical as well as emotional. The strange thing was that he didn't really mind because he got to be kept this way, to be Louis' toy and please him in all variety of ways.

 

Harry would never forget how Louis felt about 'goodbye' and how he'd been so nervous the first time they'd kissed. Harry wanted more of those sweet thin lips but Louis had to want it too and that was something Harry still doubted. The strength of Louis' feelings compared to his own.

 

He slipped the black soft lace panties on, arranging himself into them slightly before buckling up the cuffs, hands resting over his groin as he flipped his hair back and strode through to the living room.

 

Louis was sat in the chair waiting, hands on the arms, lashes lowered slightly as he gazed at the coffee-table. Those lashes lifted and revealed blue grey eyes as Harry walked closer, not afraid exactly but his breath hitched, waiting for Louis to comment on his choices.

 

That cool blue gaze drifted up and down him, steeling at his wrists.

 

"Let me see, Princess," he asked softly and Harry lifted his hands so Louis could look at him, gratuitously filling out the women's underwear.

 

He added a twirl and wriggled his bum a bit, a grin splitting his lips to flash his teeth and his dimples at his lover as his eyes lit up.

 

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Harry arched a brow.

 

Louis blinked coolly as Harry turned back for his opinion.

 

"Aren't you such a naughty little girl?" Louis said then, voice high and husky.

 

Harry swallowed, his smile slipping.

 

"What have I done, Daddy?"

 

"Filthy little bitch aren't you, hm? Thought you wanted to be a good girl?" Louis asked pointedly.

 

"M'good," Harry pouted, face falling suddenly, feeling upset that he'd displeased his Daddy.

 

"Picked black panties though didn't you?" Louis crooked his finger and Harry swallowed, stepping closer slowly, chin dipping and hands lowering back over his groin.

 

When he came in front of Louis, Louis spread his knees to let Harry stand between them and Harry looked into his lap, seeing his flaccid dick laying there and wondering if he really had picked the wrong thing. After all, Louis had bought these items, if he didn't like them, why did he have them?

 

Louis tucked two fingers under the elastic at his hip and snapped the underwear back against his skin playfully.

 

"You know what a girl in black panties means?" He asked Harry lightly.

 

Harry shook his head, pouting.

 

"That she wants it," he breathed, running a hand up and down Harry's thigh, thumb pressing into his hip. "Greedy little bitch wants it so bad..."

 

Harry whimpered, instantly hard. He was exactly what Louis accused him of. He wanted it so, so bad.

 

"Oh baby, you like being naughty don't you?" Louis observed of Harry's hardening dick.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"No Daddy...no, I just wanted to-"

 

"Sh," Louis hissed sharply. "You're a pretty little slut and you're going to ride your Daddy aren't you?"

 

Harry nodded, shuffling closer. This time he could see Louis was erect, eyes alight with desire. He wondered if it was more calling him dirty names that did it rather than the type of underwear Harry picked out. He wondered if Louis could ever love him without this, without the names and the panties and the control.

 

"Climb into Daddy's lap then beautiful," Louis patted his thigh gently for Harry to climb up into the big armchair and Harry dug his knees down the sides of Louis' thighs, resting his ass back against them gently, lifting his hand to rest them in a clutched ball against Louis' sternum.

 

Louis' hands cupped over his.

 

"Good girl, keep your hands like this okay?"

 

Harry whined, pressing his cheek into Louis' neck.

 

"Shh, baby," Louis petted him slightly, fingers running through his curls gently. "I'll let you know when you can touch..."

 

Harry gasped in a breath then at the promise of being able to touch at some point. It was enough to have him biting his lip becomingly.

 

"Does daddy want to blind fold me?" He asked looking Louis right in the eye.

 

"Not this time, baby-girl," he replied. "Daddy wants you to see this time..."

 

Harry's eyes widened and suddenly he didn't mind forgoing touching to be able to enjoy this completely unhindered visual.

 

"Look at you now," Louis' voice lowered, became husky. He trailed the backs of his fingers down Harry's torso and his nipples peaked excitedly.

 

"You're shaking, Princess...."

 

"Need you," Harry admitted softly.

 

"Already? I haven't even touched you yet," Louis punctuated his sentence with the brush of his thumb over a nipple, making Harry moan.

 

"Oh, baby..." Louis smiled and Harry caught the dark glimmer in his eye as his gaze drew upwards, pressing that thumb into Harry's lips. "Look at you...."

 

"Daddy...please," he shifted, pressing his arousal against Louis' belly in trying to get himself in the right position to be filled.

 

Louis cupped his cheek.

 

"Do you see what you do to me, baby-girl?" He asked, grasping Harry's hand with his free one and curling it around his arousal. "Do you feel what you do to Daddy when you're such a good girl?"

 

"Hard," Harry choked, stroking him in his big palm.

 

"You like hard things don't you, sweetheart?"

 

Harry nodded, whimpering and shifting closer still.

 

"Shh, wait," Louis hushed him. "I have to finger you first..."

 

He leisurely reached for lube and Harry was shaking his head.

 

"Stretch me Daddy, I can take it..."

 

Louis' chin lifted, quick and sharp and Harry gazed at him, licking his lips.

 

"Baby, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you..." He ventured cautiously.

 

Harry fidgeted in his lap, hardness pushing up his belly.

 

"Daddy, you won't," he promised breathily.

 

"Has baby-girl done this before?" Louis wondered idly.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Good girl for you," he promised. "Daddy's so gentle..."

 

Louis squeezed some lube onto his fingers anyway, pushing the panties to one side which Harry hitched a breath at and those fingers merely pushed into him to deposit the liquid, circling his rim for a longer moment making Harry fall forward helplessly, his hands trapped between their bodies as his chin fell to Louis' shoulder.

 

"I like you like this, Princess," Louis considered as that fingertip circled over and over, making Harry quiver.

 

"Daddy...cant'-"

 

"I know, baby, I know you can't that's why I like it so much...might keep you here in my lap, Princess...how would you like that? Sat on Daddy's dick?"

 

Harry was trying to push down on fingers but Louis snatched them away, clawing the mesh panties to one side as he shunted down a little in the chair and Harry shifted up, aligning their bodies.

 

"Slow, Princess, okay?" He commanded firmly.

 

Harry watched as Louis fisted around himself to keep him solid while he lowered down and it was incredible the way his muscles knew his size and shape so well and fluttered excitedly at the touch of that hotness to his hole.

 

His rim was buzzing from the caress but he was slick inside and taking Louis was stretching him harder than he thought, wincing slightly as that big head of his caught his un-prepared tightness inside.

 

"Baby, let me stretch you," Louis thumbed his cheek and Harry's lips fell open, he arched his back and dipped his chin and twisted his head so he was sucking up Louis' thumb the way his body was inching him inside, sweet and sexy.

 

"Daddy, need you," he panted as Louis slipped his thumb away, back across his cheek trailing wetness there from his own saliva.

 

"Beautiful, please, don't rush this," Louis begged and Harry was disorientated for a moment, not used to hearing Louis concerned. "Take it easy, Daddy's big for you and you're just a little girl, hm? A baby girl, right?"

 

Harry sank back, sigh escaping his lips and he sucked a breath back in as his muscles tightened again, protesting the stretch he was asking of them. He knew it would ease, that this discomfort was equalled with the pleasure of taking Louis like this, no prep. He'd had enough sex the last few days to not be injured or worse. But he liked this dirty sex, the way Louis seemed so worried about him.

 

"Am I there yet, Daddy?" He rose up again, easing back down to the same point. Louis tilted his head to look and groaned out loud, breathing fast.

 

"Not yet, Princess," he breathed as Harry worked up and down slowly, hands unfurling to get balance. He opened his eyes to check Louis's face on that, finding him nod imperceptibly to allow it.

 

"Oh Daddy," he sighed, closing his eyes once more as he arched back, needing Louis deep, deeper inside him.

 

"Hey, easy," Louis warned him again as Harry choked a little on trying to push too far down.

 

Harry felt fingertips dance across the backs of his fingers, opened his eyes to find Louis' hands bracing his hands and moving them, up his body towards his chest.

 

"You can touch me, Princess," Louis said then and Harry stuttered, speechless for what to say.

 

"D-Daddy?"

 

"Daddy likes it when you touch him," He nodded encouragingly and Harry may well have touched him before but to get to again was an unbidden pleasure.

 

He found as he splayed his big hands across Louis' incredible belly that he sank right down, the soft mutterings of his lover dancing in his ears.

 

"So fucking beautiful...filthy little bitch and all mine aren't you? Daddy wants to ruin you...you like this, riding me? You want it, Princess?"

 

Harry had a rhythm by now, was stretching nicely with the slow ease Louis had ruled he apply and it was exquisite getting to be so close and feel Louis' breath fanning across his chest, getting to feel his hands upon his skin, his words circling them hot and panted. He opened his eyes, drinking in the way Louis looked so sharp as they came together, the way his angles bit out against the backdrop of the room, against the softness of his toys.

 

"Daddy...fuck..."

 

"So naughty," Louis thrust up, just a fraction, stilling Harry as he went deep inside him. "Tell me baby, tell me how much you want it..."

 

"Yes, Daddy...oh god...need you in me, fuck me, please, make me yours..."

 

Harry leaned forward to nose into his throat again and Louis grasped his hips, dragging him down with the gentle upwards strikes his hips were making.

 

"Suck on my neck then, sweetheart," Louis suggested breathlessly. "Make a mark on your Daddy..."

 

"Can I-?" Harry gasped excitedly. "Can I Daddy, please?"

 

Louis nodded, thrusting a little harder when Harry's teeth scraped that skin and Harry had to gasp, pausing to acclimatise before he sucked back at that sweet spot, licking over the bruised skin when he was done; a proud blush warming his cheeks.

 

"Oh look at you," Louis stroked his hair as Harry smiled happily. "Pretty little Princess made a mark on her Daddy hm? You like that, baby-girl?"

 

Harry nodded, re-starting their rhythm with a gentle buck of his hips. Louis' breath hitched.

 

"Want people to see it, baby?" Louis asked. "Want everyone to know I have a good girl at home?"

 

"Yes, yes," Harry panted, rutting down harder, his dick sliding against Louis' belly as he did so.

 

Louis reached his lips towards Harry's ear.

 

"I have a naughty little slut," he husked, yanking on his panties which were still banded around his body, hitched to one side.

 

"Want everyone to know how naughty you are?" Louis murmured. "Make you walk around full of my come next time, how about that?"

 

Harry cried out and slipped his bound hands over Louis' head, cupping his neck as he opened his eyes wide to make eye contact. His red lips fell open and the breath left his lungs. Louis looked just as shocked, hips jutting up gently.

 

"Yes, oh yes, Baby, look at me with those sweet green eyes...seduce me...look at you....look at your sweet baby curls and pretty white skin..."

 

Harry couldn't hold it, he was brought to his climax by the darkening in Louis' eyes and the words spilling from his lips.

 

"Daddy, can I-"

 

"Yes, baby," Louis granted him instant permission. "You've been so, so good," he added, kissing his cheek firmly, over and over.

 

Harry grasped him close and rutted one final time against his belly, releasing his orgasm in hard hot spurts which shot up over Louis' chest.

 

He was tired and sated as Louis pumped up two more times, his release jerking his body in spasms as he released inside Harry's body. It was quiet in the room except for their laboured breaths.

 

"Oh god, beautiful," Louis panted, stroking his hair, his hand trailing down that wide expanse of back. "Don't ever leave me," he begged.

 

Harry folded his arms tighter around the tanned strong shoulders he loved. He pressed a cheek there, the flushed heat of it and his sweat pressing into Louis' skin.

 

"Protect me Daddy?" he whispered, a tremor in his body from his hard release, from how hard Louis got him and how drained he felt after.

 

"Oh baby, I will," Louis curled him close, kissing his temple. "Daddy'll look after you, remember?"

 

"Don't let them take me again," he begged. "Please..."

 

Louis sighed and Harry felt his breath ripple over his shoulder, making him shiver.

 

"Are you cold?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, pushing close for heat. It was warm in the room- always was- but Harry felt so, so cold.

 

"Let's get you warm, hm?" Louis eased Harry out of his lap, disconnecting their bodies and he felt the tell-tale drip of his come fall onto his thigh from Harry's body. He smirked and used his hand to wipe it away, standing them both up where Harry hugged his bound wrists back around his shoulders.

 

"Hey, babe, let's have a hot bath and get dressed," Louis suggested and Harry remembered Louis calling him babe before and how nice it felt that time, too.

 

"Lou," he nosed into his neck, needing Louis; arm around his back to support him as he stumbled toward the bathroom.

 

"I know, it's okay, sweetheart," Louis assured softly and Harry relaxed under his care, knowing his words to be true.

 

//

 

 

Harry liked it when Louis was being gentle with him especially after they had sex. He'd run a hot bath and climbed in with him, shaved his legs and talked to him softly about how good he was, how beautiful and amazing. Harry dimpled at those words; he'd felt warm inside, in his chest where the feeling burned sweetly. He got a head massage when Louis washed his hair and his hand drifted to Harry's shoulders for a time until Harry sank back relaxed and sated, head resting on Louis' shoulder.  He liked baths the best he decided. He was tucked into bed in plaid pyjamas after Louis blow dried his hair and his throat felt a bit sore and he sneezed and rubbed his nose but didn't think anything of it. When he began shivering despite his clothed body and heat room he wondered if he was getting sick and then he panicked wondering if Louis already knew and that's why he'd been left alone in the big bed quarantined until he was fit for sex again. He wiped the sweat off his chest as he turned, feeling the hard press of something in the back of his head. Louis had tied his hair back he realised, coughing out as his blocked nose worsened through the night He began to have weird dreams, whimpering through them frightened and disorientated. "Hey shh," Louis soothed him, sitting against the headboard to pull Harry into his lap. "I made some soup babe..." Harry had weakly let Louis feed him and fallen back asleep but he ended up waking early, his body-clock completely knocked out of sync.

 

Louis fluttered his eyes open as Harry wriggled in his arms.

 

"Baby girl feeling better?" Louis asked softly, the husk of sleep still in his voice,

 

"L'il bit," Harry mumbled, frowning.

 

Louis ran his fingertip above his flat brow to iron out the kink of that furrow.

 

"I have to go home..." Harry admitted, his words slow and husky.

 

Louis' breath stuttered "When?"

 

Harry swallowed. 

 

"Should have been today but I can still make it back in time if I go tomorrow," he explained.

 

Louis tensed, arms around Harry's waist tightening instinctively.

 

"I don't want you to go," he said honestly and Harry groaned, pressing a kiss beside his lips sweetly.

 

"I don't want to either but I have to," he mused. "I didn't even know if I'd find you and now that I have-"

 

"You don't know if you want to stay," Louis finished for him. Harry frowned.

 

"I don't know that I _can_...I live three hours from here," he sighed softly.

 

The way Louis was taking care of him while he was sick was unforgettable and Harry wanted more opportunity to learn about how caring Louis could be. He wondered if it was enough having a little bit, if not all of him. He knew deep down it was.

 

"This isn't goodbye," Harry added as Louis squeezed harder

 

"I stole you before I can do it again, " Louis said and Harry had to smile.

 

"Not sure the police would be quite as understanding this time," Harry teased.

 

"Baby don't go," Louis whispered and Harry sighed out.

 

"I have to but I'll come back," he promised.

 

Louis shook his head and whined out a 'no'.

 

"Too long, Princess you went for too long. .."

 

"It won't be like that this time, I promise, " Harry assured.

 

"Mine," Louis breathed emphatically with his tight embrace; chin atop Harry's head.

 

"M'yours," Harry agreed sleepily.

 

"Everybody wants my good girl," Louis muttered to himself.  " _My_ good girl..."

 

"Lou," Harry soothed lowly. "It'll be okay, trust me."

 

And Louis didn't know how to do that because he'd never had to. He lived alone with no complications until now. Louis sucked in a breath that Harry felt him shudder out.

 

"Do you really have to go?" He sighed with a kiss into Harry's tied up hair.

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed tiredly with a nod.

 

"Please come back soon," Louis added in a whisper. Harry assured him he would but Louis couldn't help but feel insecure. 

 

What could he possibly offer Harry that Harry didn't already have? A room full of soft toys?

 

Louis got up when Harry drifted off again, tucking his big pink bear into his side and Harry must have turned over to hug the thing because when Louis came back in later the bear was in his arms and Harry was half-pressing it into the bed as he slept.

 

Harry seemed to sense being watched because he woke quickly, twisting sharply to look around the room.

 

He sucked a panicked breath into his lungs for a few seconds while he orientated himself and then two blue-grey orbs instantly soothed him.

 

"Lou," He hummed, flopping onto his back.

 

"Did I scare you, babe?" Louis mused and Harry couldn't help his smile at Louis' self-satisfied smirk.

 

"You will creep around watching me sleep with my bear," Harry murmured, clutching his toy close.

 

"You'll take him when you go, won't you?" Louis checked.

 

Harry grinned with a nod.

 

"I'll buy you another one for when you get back..." Louis added and Harry flicked his sleepy orbs to him, wondering if Louis was actually _nervous._ He looked kind of hopeful, like he needed Harry's confirmation he could indeed go soft-toy shopping and Harry wouldn't keep him waiting for a year this time.

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry appreciated warmly, voice low and quiet.

 

Louis swallowed at the nick-name, biting his lip.

 

"I made lunch," Louis said then and Harry rolled out of bed slowly, walking sleepily forwards with the intention of wrapping Louis close, right into his body to say thank you but Louis turned before he got there and Harry felt that insecurity ping in his chest with a painful bite.

 

Maybe Louis wasn't cut out for this after all, he mused.

 

Maybe he'd be making a huge mistake by coming back.

 

He watched Louis as he pottered about the kitchen, bringing their plates to the table and when he sat down and looked Harry in the eye he knew he wasn't entirely imagining the concern etched on the other man's face.

 

"Princess not hungry?" He asked.

 

Harry smiled faintly and nodded, picking up his fork.

 

"You don't like what Daddy made?" Louis checked next and Harry grasped his knife and tucked in to assure Louis he liked everything he made him.

 

He just didn't know if when he came back this would just all be about sex again. Harry sighed, shovelling the food into his mouth.

 

//

 

It was the following morning that Harry had given Louis long hard hugs and tender, reassuring kisses before he'd left.

 

Harry had been unusually quiet after they'd eaten and he'd packed his suitcase with a solemn expression on his face.

 

Louis didn't know how to be the kind of man that Harry needed. He didn't know how to give love freely and take it back. He'd learnt the hard way that love wasn't always what it seemed. And so he was guarded, maybe more so because his control with Harry was knife-edge most of the time and he had a sense that Harry knew that and got off on it.

 

He'd always had to face cold hard rejection because he looked feminine for a top, he'd always had to face life alone because he was too controlling and insular to be a good boyfriend. He preferred it that way now. He liked having control and having nobody to interfere with that.

 

Only Harry interfered with that a lot. Because Louis wanted Harry to mess up his routine and ruin his neat little life and he wanted Harry to take some of his control away and make him feel crazy with the excitement of it all. He sighed, looking out into the empty woods where Harry had disappeared.

 

He was alone again and he didn't know for how long and he didn't know if he liked it.

 

Louis headed back inside his hut and bolted the door. He was sure that Harry wasn't coming back again he needed his bears to comfort him. He pulled 'Harry' off the shelf and sat with him in his lap, arms tight around the toy but no matter how many times he pushed his chin into that fur it was never as soft as Harry's hair nowhere near as smooth as his skin. But the bear smelled faintly of him and so Louis kept it close, refusing to give the toy up and bringing it to bed with him as an achingly unsatisfying replacement.

 

"Harry," Louis called for him as one of his frightening dreams broke usually featuring Harry being hurt or taken away; sometimes both.

 

 _This isn't goodbye._ The words rang around his head but they held no meaning. 

 

This _was_ goodbye.  _Again_. 

 

And this time Louis had to find a way to cope. Without whiskey.  He clutched the bear a bit tighter.

 

He needed all the help he could get really. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people I hope you are still liking this despite it moving on from the initial capture stage!!
> 
> Props to therapyfanfics, you MUST read her story 'The recluse and the crutch'.
> 
> Ang

 

 

It had been five days and eight hours since Harry was last at Louis' hut.

 

Louis wasn't home so Harry leaned on the doorjamb, not wanting to sit on the step in the cool autumn air having only put on jeans and a jumper with his favourite sheepskin coat.

 

It took a couple of hours for Louis to come home but when he did crunch through the leaves with his arms wrapped around a brown paper sack, Harry gasped and straightened quickly, almost like he'd just seen his crush in the school hallway.

 

That was how Louis made him feel, as though he'd got a crush. His tummy filled with happy butterflies and his body felt warmer somehow, as though Louis was the sun that heated him from inside.

 

As Harry watched the shorter, handsome man pause at the bottom of the steps the bag slipped from his arms to the ground and he climbed the steps, pausing at the top, a few feet away.

 

"Princess?" Louis gasped, frowning as if he was imagining Harry being right there. 

 

Harry nodded with a little smile and he didn't tug his hands from his pockets quick enough because Louis' arms banded right around him and his relieved breath out landed in Harry's hair. Harry could only drop a kiss to Louis' pretty hair to reciprocate. 

 

"Lou," he hummed. "I missed you..."

 

He shifted to get his arms free and wrapped his lover up into his body. 

 

"Missed you so much," He added.

 

Louis looked up hopefully, eyes wide.

 

"Mine now?" He asked.

 

Harry swallowed,  shaking his head slightly. 

 

Louis blinked his lashes down onto his cheeks- cheeks that Harry felt pained remembering even in the week since they'd been separated he felt like he'd forgotten their aching beauty.

 

Harry brought his arms between their bodies and cupped his face, thumbs sliding up into the grooves that appeared in Louis' face the rare times he actually smiled. They weren't deep like Harry's dimples but Harry loved them anyway. He tilted Louis' face up a little and Louis pressed his lips together after a sigh, finally looking up as though it were the hardest thing in the world to meet Harry's gaze.

 

Harry's eyes flicked to those thin lips that were hiding, sliding together as Louis swallowed, wide-eyed and trapped where Harry wanted him. He wanted to kiss Louis so badly and yet Louis looked like he wanted anything _but_ that. He frowned, a moment of insecurity creeping up on him. Didn't Louis want him anymore? Was this touch- this caress- too much for him? Was _wanting to kiss him_ too much?

 

Harry dragged in a breath, face creasing painfully at the idea of only having moments like this, of this being less frequent than the more of it Harry wanted- maybe even needed- in his life. If he was going to give up everything he knew to be with Louis then he had to know this time, once and for all, that Louis wanted more, too.

 

But he had some time to figure it out, luckily. He had a lot of time in fact because he'd quit his job with the intention of looking for something else and he couldn't put up with weekend visits out here to get by until he found new work. So he hoped Louis didn't mind him staying for a few days, living off his hospitality because if Louis really didn't want him in anything more than a sexual way then he'd turn back round and beg for his job back.

 

He blinked, waiting for Louis to say something or to move, anything really that might signal how he felt about a greeting kiss.

 

He sucked in a small surprised breath as Louis' small hand pressed palm down across his eyes, leaving him in darkness. And then he felt Louis push softly against him, stretching up his body to reach and then their lips were touching, meshing lightly, sweetly as they both figured this out. Harry ducked down a little, adding pressure, tightening his hold to bring Louis closer to him and further into his body and he heard Louis make a sound of surprise, for once the one being dominated.

 

Harry felt the fingers of Louis' other hand tangle into his now too-long hair and he smiled into the kiss, flicking his tongue playfully out to taste the honey of Louis' mouth. He tasted like coffee and a hint of Irish cream. Harry needed that taste on his tongue more than any other. He gently released his arms as Louis pressed against his biceps to be freed, letting Harry blink his eyes open.

 

"Who's in charge, Princess?" Louis asked, although he was breathless and had a ruddiness to his cheeks he hadn't sported before.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"You are," he promised.

 

"Exactly...good," Louis breathed out after a moment's reprieve.

 

Louis turned to get the abandoned grocery sack from the bottom of the steps. Harry scooped it out of his arm when he got to the door to unlock it.

 

They could talk later. Right now they needed to get inside and get naked. Harry couldn't wait to feel Louis inside him again and he hoped Louis felt the same.

 

//

 

 

Harry watched Louis make them tea with a slightly cocked head, lips pressed together thoughtfully as he lounged diagonally in one of the big chairs, fingering through the long mane of the unicorn toy Louis had bought him.

 

He pressed the hair between finger and thumb, combing it out straight as he blinked, lips pursing in thought.

 

Why didn't Louis want him to see when they were kissing? What was it that he found so hard to share with Harry in those moments? The fact it was their _lips_ meeting, an intimate and loving act? Did he want to deny it, perhaps? To prevent Harry the romance of seeing it happen?

 

He shifted in the chair moodily, clutching the horse to his chest where he folded his arms.

 

"Can I pick something out?" He asked eagerly as Louis brought the cups over, Harry's landing a little heavily on the coffee table and spilling a bit of the contents which Louis soon cleaned up with kitchen towel.

 

Louis stood before him, sipping from his own cup.

 

"Don't even get to sit down now, hm?" He teased, his eyes crinkling in the corners with his amused smile.

 

Harry looked up.

 

"Yeah, of course you do," he breathed out, brows furrowing in concern.

 

He didn't want Louis to think of his intentions as purely sexual any more than he wanted Louis' intentions to be.

 

"Just missed your drawer," he mumbled, twirling the rainbow-coloured mane of his toy around his fingertips.

 

"What are you going to call her?" Louis asked of the toy pressed to Harry's chest.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"If I can keep her clean I'll call her Anne after my mother," he suggested.

 

Louis nodded, raising a brow.

 

"If you can't keep her clean?"

 

"Jessie," He decided. "Sounds sort-of slutty."

 

Louis laughed, sipping from his cup.

 

"You can go through anytime," he offered of the bedroom.

 

Harry had brought his luggage in already and tucked it inside the door, his case holding a few gifts of his own.

 

Harry sat up, biting his lip.

 

"I just want to look..." he excused and Louis nodded, moving to the sofa.

 

Harry loped through to the bedroom, kneeling down by the drawer he knew only too well. He paused, breathing in deeply as he rested his hands on his knees and he let out his breath shakily knowing exactly what dressing in these items meant.

 

It meant sex. Sex with _Louis_. Sex that he craved and ached for deep inside that he needed more than air itself.

 

He slid open the draw carefully, like a child opening his first Christmas present and he sucked in a breath as he noted new items tucked in the front, the previous stash of underwear and cuffs pushed slightly to the back.

 

Instead of cuffs Louis had swirled several silk scarves there in pretty colours, mostly pinks. Harry quickly snatched up a taffeta one and grinned at some very virginal-looking cotton briefs that were white with tiny strawberries printed on them. They looked like something a child might wear and he stretched them out a bit between his hands to work some give into the elastic.

 

He stood up and swiped off his tee, unbelting his jeans and having to rock his hips side to side to get them off but once he had, his boots quickly fell to the floor along with his socks and he was sliding the smooth cotton panties up his legs, gently rearranging himself into the small pouch of cotton they left for his manhood.

 

He smirked. They'd have to do. He couldn't tie the scarf himself so he turned, aiming to head back to the living room but as he circled to the door, the vision of Louis leaning there with his arms crossed paused his intended route.

 

"Lou," he sucked in the name with a breath.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"Has Princess picked what she wants to play with?" He questioned.

 

And-

 

Well Harry was so there, right with him in the moment as his body reacted sharply to that sexy threat.

 

He nodded, sucking in his lower lip and pushing his hip out, hands clasped behind his back.

 

"Tell me then, sweetheart," Louis husked. "Tell Daddy what you want..."

 

Harry frowned at that, not expecting to be given the chance to choose. Normally Louis led him to a place he begged to be taken. Now it was his turn to decide what happened and he was lost for what to say.

 

Louis leaned off the doorjamb, arms still folded, and stalked towards the bed.

 

"I can't hear you, baby-girl," Louis noted.

 

Harry whimpered, turning toward him and Louis slowly undressed himself, something Harry watched with a wistful whine.

 

Louis' hands paused on his jeans-belt. He turned, hair messy and eyes low as he flicked them downwards, still facing the bed but cheek turned in Harry's direction.

 

"Does baby-girl want to take Daddy's jeans off?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded, sucking his lip further into his mouth, pushing his hands further into his back.

 

"Wait-" Louis warned as Harry started forwards and he paused as Louis turned himself and sat on the edge of the bed, hands behind him.

 

" _Please, please, please_ ," he whispered to himself, licking his lips as he stared at Louis' fly. He so wanted to get Louis hard again. Wanted to taste him and tease him with his tongue. Harry loved giving Louis head and he missed it. He actually missed it so much it hurt his chest.

 

Louis watched him with dark eyes, smirking as Harry made a needy noise in his throat.

 

"Alright sweetheart," he soothed in that rich voice he reserved for Harry. "Come to Daddy..."

 

Harry almost tripped over his own feet when he stumbled forward, crashing to his knees in front of Louis by the bed.

 

"Daddy, oh please," he murmured, hands behind his back still as his chin fell in Louis' lap and he worked his way up his thighs, nosing into his crotch, whimpering at the hardness pressing against the denim of Louis' jeans and mouthing at the fly that strained to contain the bulge beneath it.

 

A sharp tut was accompanied with a tug of his hair, making him jolt back.

 

"Did I say you could touch?" Louis hummed lowly.

 

Harry breathed out, his body hardening instantly.

 

"No," he breathed, his upper body held taut with Louis' fingers grasping his hair.

 

"You can undo my jeans now," Louis allowed. "With your hands," he added as Harry leaned forward with his lips once more and he made a noise of dissent but he unclasped his hands from behind his back and let the scarf flutter to the ground.

 

He worked Louis' belt out of the buckle, carefully unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, the backs of his fingers brushing his heat underneath.

 

Harry couldn't help it, he felt the clench inside him from being so near to him, from Louis being so turned on already and his own erection was spilling from his inadequate underwear already, making him frown crossly. He was a good girl. He had to be a good girl for his Daddy. Otherwise his Daddy would be unhappy.

 

"I said no touching," Louis gruffed, sucking in a breath as Harry deliberately stretched a pinkie to stroke down his ridge. Harry folded back the waist of his jeans and began to tug them off, shuffling back to give himself room.

 

When he'd rid the denim- and cotton boxers that came down with them- he sat back on his heels, blinking steadily at the sight of Louis hard and leaning back, letting that beautiful shaft stand proud in his lap. He was thick, veined and pulsing, Harry could almost see the arousal as it pumped into Louis' dick, making him salivate to taste him again.

 

"Daddy?" He licked his lips, pushing his hands into the small of his back once more.

 

"You look so beautiful like that, baby girl," Louis commended, smiling slightly. It crinkled his eyes and Harry felt a whoosh of achievement whizz around him.

 

"M' a good girl," he offered softly.

 

"I know you are," Louis agreed. "Look at you, all ready for me in your pretty little knickers and a pretty scarf."

 

Harry nodded, turning to look for the scarf and watching as Louis rose from the bed to get it, crowding into his front to lean right over him and it pushed Louis' hard dick right into his cheek and his tongue slipped through his lips to reach for it, but Louis grabbed the scarf and leaned back, a brow arched.

 

"Did you try and touch?" He asked.

 

Harry swallowed, shaking his head and sucking his lip. He lowered his gaze to Louis' erection which strained right in front of his eyes.

 

"Always a naughty girl aren't you, Princess?" Louis tutted and Harry felt his previous victory drain away, leaving him slumping slightly as his knees pushed apart to comfort himself in that position.

 

He looked to the floor, sighing sadly.

 

"Hmm, such beautiful fur," Louis hummed, running fingers into Harry's hair and Harry preened a little, hope flaring in his chest. "So soft, I've missed this," Louis added.

 

Harry rubbed his cheek against Louis' thigh, the light hair there making his cheek blush hotly so he pressed his lips to the skin, laying kisses in a trail up to Louis' hip and across his belly.

 

"Need to tie you up," Louis considered, twisting the scarf to make a strong thin band, reaching over Harry once more to bind his hands.

 

"You like them behind you like this, Princess?" Louis checked as he worked an expert knot into the material.

 

Harry nodded; his breath hard and hot against Louis' tummy and groin where Harry tried not to touch with his lips or tongue. Louis tested his knot and Harry looked up, hoping he wouldn't be blinded. He widened his eyes and begged silently to be allowed to see.

 

Louis cupped his cheek.

 

"You're so beautiful..."

 

Harry blinked, swallowing suggestively. Louis pressed his thumb lightly against his throat where his Adams apple bobbed.

 

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are while you were gone?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Tell me," he instructed.

 

"No, Daddy," Harry offered obediently.

 

"Is baby-girl lying?" Louis arched a brow and Harry flushed.

 

"I-" he choked as Louis pressed his thumb into his wind-pipe hard enough to surprise him but soft enough not to hurt.

 

"Who was it, Princess?"

 

Harry turned his lips towards Louis' dick again, nosing at it and running the softness of his swollen mouth there to tease him.

 

"Please let me," he whispered huskily.

 

"You've been ever so naughty," Louis considered. "Letting other people call you pretty..."

 

"No, Daddy...no," He denied weakly, shaking his head and mouthing at Louis simultaneously, not achieving either accurately.

 

Louis tugged his head back again, stroking his fingers through the curls.

 

"Didn't say you could kiss me yet, Princess," he reminded and Harry pressed his lips to Louis' abdomen and kissed there instead, firm and precise.

 

He could feel the heat of Louis' arousal against his jaw, could see from under his hooded lids that Louis needed to be touched, to be kissed but Louis was denying himself as much as he was denying Harry and Harry didn't understand why until he let himself go soft, parting his lips to show off their plump redness.

 

He leaned back, the grip on his hair loosening as he looked up into dark blue eyes that glittered with need.

 

"Oh baby, you look so pretty," Louis' silky smooth high toned voice promised and Harry sighed out, feeling warmth spread over his chest.

 

"Come on then," Louis prompted. "Suck me, Princess..."

 

Harry smiled wide and shuffled forward on his knees, wrapping his tongue around Louis' shaft to hitch the heavy heat away from his body where it curved obscenely. He was soon mouth full with the hardness, moaning around him noisily until Louis began to move his hips, cupping the back of Harry's head as he did so and then Harry began to splutter a bit, making a mess of them both.

 

"Such a good girl," Louis cooed and Harry was confused because sometimes he got in trouble for making a mess but Louis seemed happy with him this time so he kept taking him, bobbing his head and sucking his cheeks in, tightening his lips and flicking his tongue, all to make Louis cry out.

 

Louis was pretty loud in the room, thrusting now into Harry's mouth and clutching his head lightly and Harry could tell he was trying not to force him. He took that small sign as a symbol of Louis' feelings for him- some ingrained respect there not to hurt him. But Harry knew Louis secretly loved the idea of gagging him so he relaxed his throat and let Louis fuck it a few times until he choked, pulling back to concentrate on Louis' head where he licked wetly at him.

 

"Princess!" Louis hissed, staggering back where he righted himself, slipping his length back into Harry's mouth along his cheek, pressing a thumb there to feel. "Oh god, you're _such_ a _bad_ girl," he moaned and Harry knew that he was close then because Louis never let on how turned on he was until he was close.

 

He hummed around him and those noises turned into moans as Louis ran his fingers through his hair, petting him and pressing thumbs into his cheeks beautifully to feel himself and the dimples that grooved in his cheeks where they hollowed. Everything became a little bit blurry as Harry tried to take everything Louis gave him and Louis thrusted gently into his mouth and the mess dribbled down his chin onto his chest making him wet and sticky. Louis' cries were sharp and ecstatic as he came, his semen shooting hard and fast into Harry's mouth, against his tongue and hitting the back of his throat which made him choke a bit.

 

"Ah-yes, take it, take it all baby-girl..." Louis muttered as he hit his peak, wavering slightly as he emptied his seed.

 

Harry looked up, swallowing it all down.

 

Louis thumbed across his flushed cheek, his other fingers secured in his curls.

 

"I've missed you so much baby," he admitted then softly, face creasing a little.

 

Harry couldn't help his smile.

 

"Did I please you, Daddy?" He asked hopefully.

 

Louis knelt down in front of him, kissing his temple.

 

"So much, beautiful. Always," he added afterwards and Harry nestled his cheek against Louis' shoulder, thankful for the resting place.

 

His big body curled forward and Louis slipped an arm around him to keep him upright.

 

"How're your knees baby?" Louis murmured in his ear.

 

Harry shifted.

 

"Ache," he admitted.

 

"Wanna take you right here," Louis narrated. "From behind like a good girl..."

 

Harry whined in his throat and stared at Louis with wide eyes.

 

"Oh please, Daddy...please," he breathed needily, looking down to his dick with a frown. It was still protruding from his cotton panties, head-first.

 

"Look at you, my pretty little princess," Louis regarded softly, tucking him away and slipping a hand behind his back to swat his butt playfully.

 

Harry made a needy noise and turned, settling upright on his knees while Louis reached for the lube. He wiped off his messy chin and chest while he waited, breath stuttering as Louis' nose dragged up his butt cheek.

 

"You smell sweet, princess..." he hummed.

 

Harry whimpered, widening his thighs a little, the muscles there shaking from the change in position.

 

"'M," he mumbled, the agreement coming out as a hum.

 

He felt the elastic band of his underwear drag slowly over his butt-cheeks, kisses following its journey and he shivered in response to those lips on his skin once more, where he loved feeling them small and soft and pretty.

 

Louis was so pretty. Never mind the fact he called Harry that, Harry could just wrap him up and cuddle him because of how beautiful he was. But he couldn't. Not really. Louis wasn't about being cuddled. And Harry had to accept that, which he did with a wistful sigh as Louis licked at him, broad and blatant.

 

"Mmf," he jerked forward, thighs tensing as if in pain and he was, with his control since it had been a week without this.

 

"Daddy!" He gasped, pleasured to the point of pain.

 

"Need to come, pretty?" Louis husked in his ear and Harry nodded, swallowing hard and unable to speak for fear of it releasing his need before Louis gave the go-ahead.

 

"You've done so well, sweetheart. Show Daddy how much you want this, hm?"

 

Harry coughed out a happy breath of laughter-come-ecstasy, releasing his climax heavily onto his belly and thighs. Louis purred proudly in his chest, stroking his skin, down his chest onto his belly.

 

"Oh look at you, so, so pretty," he observed.

 

"Please," Harry begged and he needed more. He needed Louis.

 

Louis tucked two lubed fingers into him then forgoing his planned oral pleasure and Harry sighed out, stretching around his digits.

 

"Baby you're so tight," Louis gasped excitedly. "So tight for Daddy..."

 

Harry agreed with a mumbled sound that stretched into a groan and Louis leaned into his back to reach his ear.

 

"Gonna call my name when you come baby-girl?" He asked sweetly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Yes, Daddy, yes..."

 

"My name, sweetheart," Louis raked fingers through his hair and tugged on his half-hard dick.

 

"L-" Harry choked on the word, his allowance to say it, despite his previous use of Louis' name. It was always nice to be given permission to use it. "Louis," he managed with a breath out as Louis' fingers deepened inside him and stretched him further.

 

"That's it baby, nice and loud, want to hear you," Louis instructed.

 

"Louis," Harry said again, firmer this time.

 

"Want to hear how much you've missed me...how much you want this..."

 

"Need you!" Harry assured breathily. "Louis, I need you so much..."

 

"You want what Daddy's got?" Louis hummed and Harry nodded, whimpering.

 

"Love you like this," Louis ran a hand down Harry's spine and Harry twisted, his hands pushed up behind him and Louis grasped the scarf to keep his arms straight and tight behind him, making Harry harden again quickly.

 

"Oh baby, you like that too, hm? You like being tied up?"

 

Harry shook his head to deny the notion when it was clear to them both he did enjoy being tied up-maybe a bit too much. But sometimes he still wanted to be able to touch so he hated to agree to the notion of being denied that pleasure.

 

"You feel what you do to me?" Louis straightened up to press himself to Harry's cupped hands and he slid his hardness into the finger-tunnel gently, feeling Harry's hands splay to run against his skin at his lower belly where his dick met his torso.

 

"You like touching Daddy, Princess?" Louis asked even though his knew the answer.

 

Harry clasped his hands around his hardness again, letting Louis thrust there a few times while his fingers dug deep into him and then he was hurtling for his next orgasm before Louis was even inside him.

 

"Louis, please," he begged.

 

"Shh, baby," Louis eased with a hand curled around his hip, fingers stroking through his hair and then the press of a hot, wide tip at his hole.

 

"Oh yes, yes...please... _please, please, please_...."

 

Louis eased into him in that way that Harry loved, stretching him an inch at a time.

 

"Oh just like coming home, sweetheart...so pretty...so hot and tight..."

 

Harry nodded, pressing his chin to his shoulder as he tried to keep semblance but the truth was if his knees didn't hurt like fuck right now, he'd have come again already. The fact Louis had kept him on his knees for so long now was the only thing grounding him, the burn of the carpet stinging his already bruised skin.

 

He hissed, widening his knees slightly but Louis shifted to brace his legs with his own, tucking them back in.

 

"Keep it tight, hm?" Louis husked in his ear and Harry had no will in him to fight the request, his legs quivering with the additional pressure on his muscles and already-sore skin.

 

"Hm, take it so well don't you, sweetheart?" Louis was murmuring to himself and his words always worked so well on Harry, everything he said became another arrow of desire shooting to his already hard dick.

 

"Lou-" he gasped as Louis wrapped a small hand around him, fucking up into him slow and deep until Harry eased around him.

 

"I know baby," Louis tangled fingers into his long curls. "You make me so hard..."

 

Louis began to fuck into him harder, a steady pace of thrust that had Harry gasping out cries of pleasure with each fill, with each stroke of his hand over his hardness.

 

"Ah-ah, Lou, yes! Please! Yes, fuck me...fu-"

 

Louis went harder at that command, staccato jolts of his hips embedding him deep and tight inside and Harry could only open his mouth and let out silent screams, sucking in needy air between those strikes.

 

His knees pushed into the plush of the carpet and dragged back, creating heated friction that he knew would burn him but somehow he didn't care because Louis had never fucked him like this before, like he just couldn't get enough, like he couldn't survive even.

 

He felt the fingers drift from his hair and cup his belly, pressing there to keep them close and fitted and Harry had to push down as Louis bore up, taking more of him and crying out with it, with every inch that Louis pushed within him.

 

"Louis," he begged, needing release, needing an end and Louis' hot, excited pants in his ear told him it was coming, it was coming really, really soon.

 

"Please," he breathed one final time, the hand on his dick bringing him to finality as he spurted out on those digits, Louis' strokes easing but covering Harry in his own semen and he was about to protest but Louis spasmed suddenly, filling him quickly with hot, sticky come and Harry could only groan weakly and take it all, deep inside.

 

"Fuck, yeah...filled you right up, didn't I Princess," Louis thrusted weakly a few more times, kissing Harry's temple. "So pretty on me, aren't you...look at you..."

 

Louis leaned back to rub a hand over Harry's butt, thumbing at his crack where he was still embedded sweetly in him.

 

"Daddy got his Princess back," he sighed, easing out to rest on his heels.

 

Harry whimpered and shakily fell forward, his arms bound and unable to support him. Louis quickly scooped a strong forearm around his tummy to hold him up and prevent his collapse to the floor.

 

"Oops," he husked, releasing Harry's hands before wrapping both arms around Harry's torso, kissing his hair. "Let's get you on the bed sweetheart," he suggested and once he had Harry the right way around he lifted him easily.

 

Harry curled sated and aloof on the mattress, sticky with semen when his muscles clenched in his butt. He smiled up at Louis inanely, limbs uncoordinated as he reached for him.

 

"Lou?" He slurred tiredly, needing a hug, needing something.

 

Louis wriggled into the space next to him, holding his arms open for Harry to fill. Harry felt Louis sigh out as he took up the invitation.

 

"You're so perfect, Princess. You're perfect for me," Louis offered softly.

 

Harry blushed and smiled, nuzzling into him.

 

"Let Daddy take care of you now..." He hummed, stroking fingers through Harry's sweaty and sex-mussed hair.

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed easily, letting tiredness overcome him. If Louis was letting him sleep then he'd take it. He let Louis' strong arms hold his dreams.

 

//

 

When Harry woke up a couple of hours later, he tightened his arms instinctively around the form curled into them, sleepily wondering if Louis had finally given in to him but when he blinked his eyes open slowly, lazily, he found his big bear there which he assumed Louis had retrieved from his car in the driveway since Harry had left it in the passenger seat in favour of getting his luggage in first.

 

He smiled, rubbing his cheek into the fur, hugging it close as he drew up his knees and he clenched his ass-muscles, testing his soreness and finding a nice warm ache there so he clenched again, revelling in the feeling.

 

"Daddy," he nuzzled his toy, named by Louis the day he'd handed him the giant plush and Harry found it to be a petty replacement for his real bed-partner who seemed to be absent.

 

"Louis?" He called out, rolling up off the bed and tucking the bear to his front to waddle with him through the house. "Lou?"

 

He felt the burn on his skin where he'd been kneeling on the floor and absent-mindedly reached down to rub, finding ointment residue there which he assumed Louis had applied while he slept.

 

Louis was making sandwiches at the counter when Harry loped into his open-plan living room.

 

"Babe, there you are," Harry grumbled lowly, pouting as he stood and folded his arms tightly around his _Daddy_ bear.

 

Louis tensed slightly at the affectionate term but carried on cutting squares of bread into triangles.

 

"I was making us a picnic," Louis offered, not meeting Harry's forlorn gaze. "To eat in the big bed..."

 

Harry nodded, turning his lips downwards thoughtfully.

 

"Can I have a cup of tea?" He asked after a moment.

 

Louis smiled then, flicking him a smirk.

 

"Coming up, Princess. Go and make yourself pretty for me, hm?"

 

Harry turned, bare backside flashed to Louis along with his long, smooth legs and broad shoulders, his long hair falling onto that expanse now. He bit his lip and peeked back, wondering what Louis meant by 'pretty'. Did he mean wear something pink? He'd called him his pretty pink Princess when he'd chosen pink undies but Harry was aching for Louis to choose something for him this time so he flopped onto the bed, back-first and sighed out, clutching the bear to his naked torso.

 

He rubbed the bear up and down a bit to keep his skin warm and tingly, waiting for Louis to join them. When Louis got to the doorway he paused, tray in hand.

 

Harry looked over, biting his lip.

 

Louis tilted his head, just slightly and Harry already knew, before he sucked in a breath, before his eyes widened, before he sat up hurriedly, he already knew he was in trouble.

 

"Thought I told you to make yourself pretty for me?" Louis mused, laying the tray on the bed where Harry swallowed hard, not looking at it but at his lover, the small beautifully-made man who made his heart pound as strongly as he made his dick harden.

 

"I wanted you to choose, Daddy," he breathed, trying to capture air and the ability to control his breathing. "I wanted you to choose for me..."

 

Louis arched a brow at that, pursing his lips.

 

"Baby-girl doesn't want to look pretty for me?" He deduced from that, sighing as he stalked over to his drawer, changing his mind and heading for the suitcase propped by the door.

 

"Didn't know what to wear," Harry frowned, pouting as he whined a little in his throat. "Didn't know what was pretty..."

 

Louis was bending over the case to unzip it, sifting through the clothes there once he'd gained access. Harry hitched a breath as his panties tumbled out from under his jeans.

 

Louis glanced back at him with a smirk and Harry had never seen a sexier sight. Louis was stood there topless in unbuttoned jeans with soft hair and a dirty smile, eyes dark and his ass on display in those tight jeans of his. He licked his lips, eyeing that butt for long unguarded moments.

 

"Don't get any ideas," Louis warned softly as he went back to flicking through meshy things to find what he was looking for.

 

"What about this then, Princess?" He lifted up a negligee by the thin straps, leaving it hanging from his fingers suggestively.

 

Harry made a noise in his throat, fidgeting slightly on the bed.

 

Louis turned back to the case instinctively, finding the matching peach silk and embroidered mesh panties that went with the camisole he'd lifted out.

 

"These are _very_ pretty," Louis commended with a husk, his voice high with hidden excitement and Harry relaxed as he turned away from the case but then he turned back, as though something caught his eye.

 

"Eat your sandwiches, Princess," Louis hummed and Harry sipped his tea and nibbled on the bread half-heartedly his heart throbbing as Louis dug through his clothes to unearth the item poking out of them in its pristine box.

 

"Baby, what is this?" Louis enquired lightly, and it was way too casual for him. Harry knew he was in even deeper trouble now and he blushed hotly before he even opened his mouth, his sandwich catching in his throat.

 

"Sugar?" Louis prompted with another gratuitous nickname.

 

Harry swallowed his food quickly and hid behind his mug for a moment, taking a sip of tea to try and soothe his nerves.

 

"It's a dildo," He offered quietly, as though not saying it loud enough would diminish his punishment.

 

Louis turned the box in his hands, rising with it.

 

"I can see that, baby-girl, but why do you have it?" He wondered.

 

"You said-" He began hesitantly, only to find Louis crawling on the bed over him, sandwiching the bear between them as the food got shoved to one side.

 

"What did I say, sweetheart?" Louis asked pertinently.

 

"That-That you wanted to...while I-" He frowned, starting to doubt himself.

 

"Isn't Daddy good enough for you?" Louis challenged.

 

Harry's eyes widened and his lips fell apart.

 

"Yes...oh yes, Daddy, so good...." He assured breathlessly, pinned to the bed with Louis' weight.

 

"But you need this to stretch you out more?" Louis undid the box leisurely against the bear's fur and threw the cardboard wrapper to one side, showing Harry the size and gratuity of the rubber penis mould.

 

Harry's eyes flicked to the deep pink phallus and back to the grey-blue he loved best.

 

"No, you _said_ ," he tried again, sighing out helplessly as he faltered.

 

Louis pushed the tip of the pink toy to Harry's lips, pressing it against his lower one.

 

"I'm waiting..."

 

Harry figured that when he opened his lips to answer, Louis would slide the toy inside and he gasped in a breath before hitching to answer, finding his prediction to be true. Just as he went to push words out of his throat, the rubber slipped through his parted lips and down his cheek.

 

"Bigger than Daddy, hm?" Louis husked. "Wanted more?"

 

Harry shook his head, trying to talk, spluttering aroudn the fake dick in his mouth.

 

"You wanted it, baby...you gonna choke on it now?"

 

Harry balled his fists in the sheet, trying to tame his urge to flip Louis over and straddle him to force his words out to make Louis understand. He'd wanted this- his lover, not him. Louis had told him all those weeks ago how he wanted to fuck his mouth and push a dildo inside him and he'd remembered and bought the toy especially only now he had no chance of explaining that, he was already being punished and he knew exactly what for.

 

Louis' eyes were dark as he watched him suck on the dildo and he was getting off on it, even if Harry couldn't feel his reaction because of the bear between them, he could hear it in his quickened breaths and see it in his strained-pleasured face.

 

"Daddy wants to watch you," Louis narrated then, voice softening as he slid the toy slowly in and out of his lips, eyes hooding as he watched.

 

"Wamewha," Harry garbled around the toy, gagging as it hit his throat.

 

"Oh, baby not want to take this deep?" Louis hummed. "Save that for Daddy, sweetheart?"

 

Harry nodded quickly, eyes wide and watering.

 

"I want you to pretend the bear is me," Louis explained, rolling off the side of the bed and taking the dildo with him. "You can rut against him while wearing these," he flung the two matching items onto the foot of the bed. "Be ready for when I come back," he added, turning and leaving the room in a flash.

 

Harry gaped, eyes falling on the peach silk/mesh and then towards the door, a confused frown on his face. How was he meant to pretend the bear was Louis? Use it like he had that first time here, stretching it across his lap?

 

He had no constraints, no blindfold and he was a little bit angry that Louis didn't let him explain so thinking about it--right now, he'd quite like to fuck Louis into the bed for once and shut him up with the fill of his own dick.

 

He laid the bear down on the mattress, front up and slipped on the knickers and camisole, laying down on the bear and making sure to rest himself between its legs to get the right friction.

 

"Hmm," he writhed experimentally, shunting the toy down and hitching himself up slightly before rolling his hips, letting his hardness push into its belly.

 

"Ah-yeah," he pressed his forehead into its face, the hard nose digging into his eyelid but he didn't care, he needed to be brought to his painful release and it all started here, humoping this inanimate object as though it was Louis, as though he was dipping into Louis' little body and rendering him helplessly speared with his sizeable dick.

 

Louis had crept back into the room. Harry had heard him breathign some time ago but kept on with his friction, mumbling incoherently and digging his elbows inwards to contain the bear as it shifted up the bed from the force of his thrusts. The silk of the camisole slid enticingly against his already sensitive skin.

 

"Baby, so pretty," Louis moved into the room, stroking fingers through Harry's hair.

 

" _Daddy_ ," Harry strangled out, pushing down hard into the fur for abrasion.

 

"That's it sweetheart, show me what you want..." Louis encouraged softly from the sidelines, drawing up a chair from the end of the bed- the same chair Harry's bear had been sitting in when he came back last time.

 

"Da-Daddy," Harry stuttered, looking over as he paused. "Don't you want to touch me?"

 

Louis blinked, licking his lips, sitting with his thighs wide so Harry could see his erect state.

 

"Daddy wants to touch very much," he assured. "But you've been naughty, haven't you?"

 

Harry choked on a whimper, shaking his head as tears wetted his eyelashes.

 

"No 'm good...m' a good girl," he defended restlessly.

 

"Do you want to fuck Daddy, princess?" Louis asked then, changing tack.

 

Harry ground into the big bear and gasped in pleasure, his dick nestled in his silk and mesh panties nicely, the material lending the right feel against his sensitive skin.

 

"I'm a good girl," he breathed determinedly. "Got the toy for you, Daddy...got it because you wanted it..."

 

Louis reached to the side and tossed something on the bed. Harry looked over, recognising the lube bottle.

 

"It's ice-cream flavoured." Louis told him. "Think you deserve that Princess? Bought that specially for you..."

 

"Please," Harry begged, gritting his teeth now as he used the bear like he would a human, rutting against it's plush-stuffed body.

 

"Please what?" Louis enquired. "You're gonna do it all yourself, Princess. Apparently you don't need Daddy anymore..."

 

Harry fell forward onto the bear and cried out at the unfairness of it, body tensing all over to showcase the hard set of muscle below his pale tanless skin.

 

"So pretty, princess," Louis encouraged softly as Harry collapsed. "Gonna show Daddy what you can do?"

 

And Harry lifted his head at that, at a chance to redeem himself.

 

"Yes...yes, what does Daddy want?" He panted, sneaking a hand down the front of the silk panties to ease his arousal free.

 

"Take them off baby," Louis instructed of the underwear, watching as Harry one-handedly slipped them off, flinging them towards Louis' lap.

 

When Louis hissed, Harry froze.

 

"Oh baby," Louis breathed then, warm and happy. He picked up the panties and pressed them to his face, breathing in the scent left there from Harry's body. Harry arched and groaned, humping into the bear again, so hard and needing release.

 

"Daddy," he gasped, rutting two-three times to ease his pain but it only made things worse.

 

"Fingers, Princess." Louis punched out.

 

Harry reached for the bottle blindly, squirting some of the liquid onto a finger and smearing it down his crack, only to go back for more striped between two fingers this time and he scrunched himself up small to reach, circling his rim before slipping two fingertips inside.

 

Louis shifted to get a better view from the foot of the bed and Harry whimpered as he buried his flaming cheeks into the fur of his toy, rubbing his face and his torso there needily, his fingers working their way inside his ass.

 

"Oh baby, look at you," Louis commented breathily behind him. "You look so beautiful right now..."

 

Harry weakened at that, his body relaxed and he fucked those fingers inside himself, slipping in a third when Louis cried out unbidden making Harry harder than ever. He needed his release more than he needed oxygen right now, in fact he doubted any air was getting to his lungs with the way his breath was hashing out and he felt light-headed, in need of grounding. Louis was the one that grounded him, he was the one that made doing things like this feel okay, he made it feel normal.

 

His fingers faltered a little until Louis rose, stroking a hand down his spine. Harry arched up and a muffled cry escaped his lips as Louis smacked his butt sharply, playfully.

 

"So pretty sweetheart," he approved. "Think you can take more?"

 

Harry gasped, letting out wrecked breaths as he tried to decide if he could hold onto his orgasm a bit longer. Louis was _really_ disappointed in him so he had to try. If he failed and got another punishment then he'd take it. He'd take anything Louis gave to him in fact.

 

" _Need you_ ," he managed to husk out, desperate for something satisfying inside him, something hot and hard and real. He went to slip out his fingers but Louis stopped him with a sharp 'ah'.

 

"Did Daddy tell you to stop?" He murmured.

 

Harry whined a bit but kept working his fingers slowly- as slow as he could get away with since he needed Louis inside him and needed orgasm so badly he feared any stimulation would send him over the edge right now.

 

"Baby, you're so soft and sweet," Louis trailed fingertips between Harry's sensitive thighs, the backs of his fingers brushing his balls and running up his ass-cheeks to tease the skin there into puckers.

 

"Can I-" He gasped. "Please," he added belatedly.

 

"Stop asking," Louis countered. "You're being punished."

 

Harry bit his lip hard and stilled against the bear, pushing his free hand back down to squeeze his base, trying to hold himself off for a bit longer. He sighed helplessly into the fur of the toy, the strands sticking to his lips as he panted out, messy and wrecked already.

 

"Think you can take this?" Louis ran the tip of the dildo up Harry's inner thigh, toward his crack.

 

"Daddy?" Harry asked, confused.

 

He thought Louis was going to climb up here and sink into him, put him out of his misery.

 

"You wanted it, pretty," Louis reminded. "Think you can take it?"

 

Harry gulped.

 

"N-no...want you," he assured quickly, nervously. "Lou, I want you..."

 

Louis slapped his bum-cheek, making Harry tense and grit his teeth.

 

"You don't get me, pretty little bitch. You were naughty, weren't you?"

 

Harry winced, squeezing his eyes closed. He hated taking the blame when he felt hard-done by. But Louis' anger would soon abate if he played along.

 

"Yes, Daddy," he agreed, rocking back against his fingers gently now, raking his teeth over his plump lower lip.

 

"What did you do, sweetheart?"

 

"Didn't make myself pretty," he recounted sadly, hitching a breath as Louis smacked him again.

 

"And?"

 

"And...and..." He frowned. _And what?_ "Bought a toy to play with," he offered.

 

"That's right," Louis agreed easily and Harry sighed in relief. "You bought a toy to replace Daddy..."

 

" _No_ ," Harry argued vehemently, his voice a weak whine.

 

"Shh, now," Louis dragged his fingers through Harry's hair as he pressed into the bear distraught with Louis' accusations.

 

"Please," Harry begged quietly, mumbling into the fur.

 

"Slip your fingers out, baby," Louis hummed by Harry's ear, kissing his temple.

 

Harry used his now-free arm to settle on, both tucked up under his chest as he buried his face in the bear and knees folded by his tummy, leaving his ass pointing upwards.

 

"So pretty," Louis pressed a thumb to split his cheeks, lubing up the toy and pressing it to Harry's hole. When it stretched the taut skin there he leaned over to lick at the tightness, making Harry cry out painfully, his too-hard dick trapped between his body now.

 

Louis pulled Harry's hand from the clutch he had on the sheet, stretching his arm back to mould his fingers around the base of the toy.

 

"Fuck yourself then, Princess," he demanded gently.

 

Harry choked on the command, on Louis coming true on his words. He'd told him at the start that Harry would be doing all the work here, that his punishment was to be void any inclusion of his lover but Harry had hoped- especially when Louis had drifted closer-that he'd change his mind and be seduced enough to take control again.

 

The fact he wanted Harry to fuck himself with the toy was almost too much to bear, his whimpering sounds of distress settling as Louis prompted him to move.

 

"Come on then baby-girl, haven't got all day..."

 

Harry pushed the toy down, toward his body.

 

"Gonna take it all?" Louis wondered aloud as Harry slipped it in slowly, having to push when his muscles resisted to the broad entry of the toy.

 

Harry writhed in discomfort, wriggling backwards to fight the fullness only Louis cupped his hand to press it tight there and made him take more. He paused, lungs full of air and body full of dick, lips parting in his weakness, powerless to vocalise his vulnerability.

 

Louis seemed to sense a barrier had been crossed that needed to be uncrossed and helped Harry to withdraw the toy, tangling fingers through the curls of Harry's sweated hair and Harry was aware of kisses being placed upon his shoulders, down his back. He was vaguely aware of Louis climbing on the bed and trailing those kisses down his spine culminating in pressing against his ass-cheeks, his tongue slipping inside his hole to lick out that sweet-flavoured lube.

 

"Do you like ice-cream, Princess?"

 

Harry turned his face to the side, confused but needing to hear Louis' voice so badly. The one that wasn't angry with him for being naughty. The one that wasn't disappointed.

 

He nodded feebly and Louis squeezed some lube to his fingertips, feeding them through Harry's lips where Harry licked at them lazily. His pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed. He probably looked wrecked and yet Louis was feeding him ice-cream lube on sweet finger-tips like he'd feed a sick kitten cat-food.

 

Harry smiled lucidly, pushing his cheek up, trying to twist his neck far enough to gain the soft touch of Louis; hand.

 

"Shh," Louis soothed, stroking Harry's cheek sweetly with the backs of his fingers. "You're so hot, sweetheart...breathe for me, hm?"

 

Harry heaved in a breath then, taking two or three while Louis told him to. It was a short time later that the toy slipped back against his cheeks, sliding down the valley it abandoned just before.

 

"Want another go?" Louis asked.

 

Harry's breath hitched. _Fuck yes_. He wanted a thousand goes if it meant Louis looked after him like this. He nodded eagerly.

 

Louis stroked back his hair.

 

"Are you sure baby? Daddy won't be angry...we can try another night..."

 

"No," he argued tiredly. "Want it _now_ ," he added stubbornly.

 

"Alright..." Louis accepted and Harry was half-filled with the imposing rubber once more, re-slickened with the ice-cream lube.

 

It was different not having to try and reach around himself to insert the toy, the fact he didn't know what Louis was going to do made it feel a hundred times better.

 

"Ah, yes," Harry began to rock his hips this time, his dick brushing fur and his ass easing back on the dark pink phallus, something Louis was now controlling and watching from behind.

 

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" He asked, stretching his arms up the bed to arch his back.

 

Louis trailed a hand down his spine in acknowledgement.

 

"So pretty, baby," he assured. "And all mine, hm? My pretty little girl..."

 

Harry cried out, choked on the sound of Louis' words, his claiming of him.

 

"Baby, let me slide underneath," Louis suggested then. "Want you to come all over me," he added.

 

And Harry groaned, getting to his hands and knees while Louis swapped the bear for himself, looking up at Harry as he clutched the dildo in one hand, creating a tunnel around Harry's dick with his other.

 

"Come on then, show me," Louis challenged.

 

Harry took the dildo as far as he could inside him, lips falling open as he managed just over halfway, the large shaft stretching him to his limit. Louis' hand was tight and sweet on him and he was waiting for the words, feeling like he would break into a thousand pieces when Louis uttered them.

 

He escaped to a dream world where the clouds swirled around him like cream cones and words were raspy and dark in his ear. He couldn't make out most of them, just rocked himself to ecstasy under Louis' tutelage and then the words were circling his head that he'd been striving to hear.

 

"Oh baby, you're such a good girl...come for Daddy, hm? That's it sweetheart, all over me...yeah, you like that?"

 

Harry didn't even really connect to earth for those moments, his come having scattered across Louis' torso messily, leaving him spattered with white stickiness. When he managed to blink his dampened eyes open he looked down, frowning and pouting at the sight.

 

"Yes, baby, you did this," Louis smiled at him amusedly. "You made this beautiful mess..."

 

And Harry hadn't expected it but Louis cupped his cheek and pushed his face up, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, strong and claiming. There was feeling in that kiss, in the way Louis' lips compelled to his and he was still out of it as it occurred, numbly noting the crinkle-eyed smile Louis gave him as he drew away.

 

"Baby, look what you did," Louis pressed a thumb to Harry's chin to force his face downwards tenderly and Harry blinked at the way Louis' hand was now wrapped around his own dick and the contents of his orgasm also lay on his tummy.

 

Harry loved Louis' tummy but he wasn't allowed to touch. He didn't have semblance to remember that as he ducked his head, licking a stripe through the sour mess with his tongue. Louis chuckled and Harry felt fingers clutching in his hair.

 

"No, baby..." he teased, cupping Harry's face and bringing it back toward his own where his eyes sparkled.

 

Harry was entranced for a moment, under Louis' spell with no hope of getting out from under it.

 

"Come here," Louis opened his arms then, curling them around Harry awkwardly until he began to relax bit by bit.

 

"M'too heavy," he sighed, trying to resist lending his full weight to Louis' smaller body.

 

Louis wrapped his legs around him too, laying a kiss into his hair.

 

"Baby-girl, you're light as a feather," he hummed. "Daddy wants to hold you..."

 

"Okay," he agreed easily, liking the way Louis wanted to hold him.

 

"You've done so well, Princess," Louis added as Harry sighed out happily. "My good girl..."

 

"Daddy Louis," Harry mumbled, not sure which tag to use anymore. He smiled to himself as he felt Louis hug him a bit tighter. He guessed both of those would do.

 

//

 

When Louis suggested they make a shopping trip Harry sensed the anticipation of a build up to something much more when they returned. 

 

Last time Louis had given him _beads_ and then punished him for dirtying his panties.

 

He was in an equally precarious position now even though Louis didn't appear to have alternative plans.

 

Their fingers were twined as they walked around and when they paused to look at something Louis would tuck his arm around Harry's waist and Harry would fight the urge to nose into his cheek.

 

Louis had smiled his best crinkly eyed smile the time Harry hadn't been able to resist so his chest was warm and swollen with pride.

 

It was in the latter aisles that the trouble began.  Louis wanted to look at the cakes and Harry was keen to add some crisps to their junk food selection.  He wondered if Louis would let him. 

 

He was reaching for the top shelf when he sensed someone at his side and turned with an automatic grin in greeting for Louis.

 

"Hi," a guy smiled tentatively, shorter than him with brown hair and eyes.

 

"Uh...hey," he arched a brow.

 

"You couldn't hook me down a sack of them could you?" The guy asked.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Sure what flavour? "

 

"Barbecue, " the man selected. 

 

Harry grinned. 

 

"They're the best aren't they?" He looked over his shoulder as he reached for them, handing them to the other man gently. 

 

"Hey, you have green eyes? " he remarked, awed. 

 

Harry immediately blushed, lowering his gaze.

 

"Wow, so pretty," the guy added and Harry swallowed hard, flicking his eyes up to look past the stranger to check for his lover.

 

He sensed more than saw Louis' shadow at the end of the aisle.  He jerked his head up; his eyes locked with a blue grey pair.

 

"Uh... I have to go," Harry excused  quickly as Louis stood stock still waiting

 

"Wait," the guy put his hand out as Harry went to pass him and when his fingers made contact Harry cringed. He was Louis'. No-one else was allowed to touch.

 

He subtly slipped his hand into his pocket to remove his forearm from the fingers of the stranger. 

 

"What's your name?" The man wondered and Harry stared at Louis as he replied.

 

"I'm taken," he said even though he and Louis hadn't even discussed it.

 

"Oh..." The guy looked surprised, darting a look behind him into the direction of Harry's gaze to where Louis stood.  "I wasn't. ..that is- you could be a model...I'm a scout."

 

Harry frowned blinking, knowing better than to gesture Louis over.

 

"Do you have a card?" He husked.

 

The guy slipped a hand into His pocket to pull out his wallet sliding out a business card. 

 

"Think about it," he told Harry as Harry quickly pocketed the card but Louis had seen and the damage was done.

 

He nodded curtly to the guy and moved toward Louis pausing in front of him with a swallow. 

 

Louis didn't speak so Harry ventured a look from his feet upwards.

 

"He might have a job for me," Harry said right off.

 

Louis gave him a cool look and a passive blink of his long lashes to his sharp cheeks. Harry watched as he pressed his lips together and gritted his teeth, turning out of the aisle without taking Harry's hand up.

 

Harry frowned, following slowly behind.

 

//

 

"Lou it was nothing okay," Harry was saying as they sat in the car. "He thought I might want a job..."

 

"Doing what?" Louis asked  and the sound of his voice was like a Christmas present wrapped on gold foil.

 

"Modelling. " Harry admitted with a blush.

 

"What did he say about your eyes, Princess? " Louis asked then and Harry blinked wondering how long Louis had been stood watching. 

 

"Nothing, Lou ..he didn't say anything I swear..."

 

"I heard him," Louis countered and his glacial gaze was trained on the road. 

 

"He said they're green," Harry shrugged. "No big deal."

 

"He noticed your pretty green eyes, baby-girl. .." Louis warned lowly. 

 

"He didn't mean it,"  Harry argued in a low mumble but his argument was weak.

 

Louis glanced over, cool and indifferent. Harry felt his butt clench, his belly, too. He wanted Louis to want him, so much. He hated this version of Louis, the one that could do without him.

 

"Daddy, please," he lowered his voice right down to nearly a whisper. "I was good..."

 

Louis smirked, lifting his brows.

 

"You took his number," he noted tightly.

 

"For a job," Harry frowned sulkily.

 

"Does Princess not want her Daddy anymore?" Louis asked then pertinently.

 

Harry blinked, his whole body thrummed alive. Louis was giving him a chance to make it up to him.

 

Harry leaned his chest against the restriction of his belt, hand curving around Louis' thigh only for Louis to stiffen and he slid it off uneasily, pressing his lips together with a sad frown. He wanted to touch Louis so much.

 

"Of course I want you," Harry assured breathily, eyeing Louis' lap.

 

"Not now, Daddy's driving," Louis sighed, disinterested in Harry's gaze.

 

Harry whined a little in his throat.

 

"But Daddy, I can-"

 

Louis looked briefly away and then concentrated back on the road.

 

"Wait until we get home," he murmured and Harry looked up, hope brightening his face.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Gonna remind you who's in charge, Princess," Louis promised darkly.

 

Harry nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

 

//

 

Louis didn't bother with undressing them. He pushed Harry up against the wall and pressed Harry's hands to the cold surface, his small body tucked in behind making him shiver with longing.

 

"Lou..." Harry hummed sweetly.

 

"Naughty girl, aren't you?" Louis tugged on his hair as his lips pressed up the side of Harry's neck slowly, making him push backwards into Louis' hot groin.

 

"No, Daddy, told him I was yours..."

 

"Said your eyes were pretty," Louis countered, kicking Harry's feet apart and fiddling one-handed at his jeans fly until he had it undone.

 

Harry whimpered and wriggled his hips about until Louis dipped his hand below his panties band and wrapped a small hand around him firm and tight.

 

"Oh baby...so hard for me..." Louis' voice rose an octave and his breathing quickened. Harry excited at the sound of it. "Hmm..."

 

Louis seemed to like that fact, pushing his hand around Harry's jeans band and panties to rut them down his slim hips, tucking them under his butt-cheeks.

 

"Baby, you look so beautiful," Louis complimented, pushing both hands up under Harry's tee to brush against his nipples, making them peak painfully. "Oh yes...love that so, so much...."

 

Harry preened a little when Louis stroked fingers through his long messy hair, nosing into his cheek.

 

"Daddy..." he whined hopefully.

 

"Naughty girl," Louis replied with a tut, laying a light slap on his butt, making Harry pant out a pleasured cry and jolt a little.

 

"Didn't...Daddy...I didn't do anything..."

 

"You let him call you pretty," Louis reasoned and Harry frowned not quite understanding but Louis had him stretched against the wall and was close behind.

 

Harry rocked his hips, needing release. His erection pushed strongly against his belly as his lungs struggled to cope.

 

Louis' warmth left his skin along with his lips and Harry felt abandoned, looking either side of the corridor but missing which way Louis went.

 

"Daddy?" He called, softly, almost hesitant. "D-daddy?"

 

Louis reappeared as fast as he left.

 

"Stop whining," Louis told him harshly. "You've been naughty, you think you deserve this?"

 

Harry shook his head, feet planted wide to let Louis slip between them, his small hands gliding up Harry's sides. He still had his jeans on and Harry cried at the unfairness of it, choking on his sob.

 

" _Please_ ," he begged.

 

"Please, what?" Louis leisurely fingered the hard nub of his nipple as his lips brushed Harry's ear, getting stuck to his curls.

 

Harry made a noise and pushed his backside back again, rubbing Louis' hardness.

 

"What- you want me there, Princess?" Louis wondered, pressing dry fingertips to Harry's hole gently.

 

Harry nodded with an eager 'mm-hm' that Louis smirked at. Harry felt the movement of his lips against his shoulder.

 

"Don't deserve it do you?" Louis considered.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"You're all mine, pretty and you let that man call you pretty, too."

 

"N-" Harry bit his lip against his argument. Louis would love him sweeter if he agreed.

 

"M'sorry Daddy..."

 

"Hm, that's better," Louis ran his hand teasingly down Harry's belly, tucking two fingers into Harry in such a way that it left him breathless and a bit spaced out.

 

He worked fast and precise but it wasn't forced or painful. It was a little bit rough, though, a squirming of digits to stretch him not for the pleasure of foreplay.

 

"Gonna remember who your Daddy is, hm?" Louis asked in his ear. "Pretty little bitch," He added with a slap to his bare butt cheek, making Harry jolt and groan loudly.

 

"Shh, quiet, baby...." Louis stroked his hair again and Harry hitched his breath waiting for the next move, for the signal that he was loved.

 

He heard the rasp of Louis' zipper and felt the heat of his naked arousal slide into his ass-crack making him bite his lip to curb his pleasure.

 

"Gonna take you now, Princess, would you like that?" Louis tucked his tip to Harry's hole and shuffled his feet until he had proper leverage to thrust.

 

"Yes...oh yes, Daddy...please," Harry begged.

 

Louis took him in one deep fill, rendering him speechless and unable to process thought. He could only _feel_. The hot throb inside him, the sweet burn of being stretched, the tightness of Louis' thickness and how his body hiccupped to cope with that invasion. His throat was full of Louis who felt like he'd pushed through from the other side. His mouth was wide open with the shock of it all until Louis slipped something between his lips, something cool and oval.

 

"Gonna plug you up baby-girl," Louis narrated as he thrust again, making Harry's breath catch and a sound in his throat. "Like that, hm? Like it rough?"

 

Harry felt his legs begin to tremble with Louis' heavy pace but he couldn't speak because his mouth was full and he was warming the item that was going to keep him open for Louis- for whenever he wanted him next. The thought made him close his eyes and groan again, around the shape.

 

"Fuck, look at you...want it so bad don't you," Louis was pressing his hands to the wall, small body stretched over his and fucking up, hard and relentless but in that way that made Harry go weak at the knees because he felt so wanted. It wasn't _just_ fucking. Louis filled him like he couldn't _live_ without being that deep and it made Harry want to give up all his rights just to be fucked this way.

 

He felt Louis' hand curl around the fronts of his thighs, pressing inwards until he lifted them slightly and then Harry's feet were off the ground and Louis was spearing him while he clung to the wall.

 

"Oh yes, oh baby," Louis murmured against his curls. "Oh god, so tight...so deep in you...you like that? Hm?" Louis trained back some of his sweated curls with his lips to watch Harry nod helplessly.

 

"Yeah I bet you do... _dirty little whore_ ," Louis hissed, biting at his ear.

 

Harry mewled and ducked his head, choking on the plug.

 

"Cant even suck that little plug, baby-girl? How you gonna suck Daddy then, hm?" Louis goaded.

 

Harry gave suction to drag to the heavy orb back into his mouth, spit spilling around his lips now.

 

"You're so wrecked," Louis observed excitedly, thrusts never slowing until Harry made a pained noise as Louis lowered him back down, thumbs circling his nipples once more as his hips rolled slowly, slowly, making each strike deep and meaningful.

 

"My. Beautiful. Girl..." He gasped staccato breaths with each fill.

 

"Hmm," Harry nodded, slurping around the plug.

 

The heel of Louis' palms pressed hard into the backs of his hands to keep them pinned to the wall, his hips pushing a few more thrusts into Harry's ass before he gasped, close to his edge.

 

His thrusts up into him were tight and hard and so, so deep. Harry was a puppet to Louis' instructions, happily played with and under his control. Harry wondered how much more he could take, how much more Louis had in him to pump out . Louis' breath was panting out hotly by his ear, fast and sharp like his hips pushing upwards.

 

"Baby!" He cried, releasing heavy and fast, hips jolting with each flush of seed that spurted into Harry's body.

 

Harry squirmed a little at the sensation and Louis pressed into his back; panting into his ear.

 

"Don't say a word, you'll only make it worse," he promised darkly, slipping the plug from Harry's mouth and dragging it across his butt-cheek to press it below his hole.

 

"Baby want this now, hm?"

 

Harry shook his head but Louis eased out, quickly sliding the plug into place, the thick bulb catching on his rim which contracted against losing Louis' sizeable dick and tried to keep him there inside.

 

"Shh, easy," Louis wrapped an arm around his waist as Harry sobbed a bit at the tight fit.

 

"Imagine it's me baby..." Louis hummed, kissing Harry's cheek and shoulder gently.

 

Harry's muscles eased and the plug slipped in, nestling into place where Harry's muscles worked around it.

 

"God, so pretty," Louis sighed.

 

Harry fidgeted his feet, intimating his desire to move.

 

Louis stroked his tummy, fingers running over his muscles and onto the soft skin of his belly. Harry's hardness brushed the backs of his fingers, his pre-come leaving them wet.

 

"You can't come yet, Princess," he mused. "You've been too naughty..."

 

Harry made a sound of dissent but bit his lip.

 

"Gonna tie you up now," Louis added nonchalantly, leading Harry through to the bedroom who walked slowly, sometimes stumbling over his own feet and wincing at the tug of the object stretching his rim.

 

He was pushed onto the bed firmly, front-first but Louis soon turned him gently over to star-fish him, pulling off his jeans and tying a scarf around his eyes before slipping on some new panties. Harry writhed his hips when they brushed his painful hard-on but the mesh encompassed his heavy arousal so he knew Louis had picked the lavender pair he'd brought with him.

 

"Love these," he heard Louis hum as the backs of his fingers brushed down his hip.

 

Harry had rutted up, hips lifting off the bed in a vain attempt to be touched. When his ass nestled back against the mattress the press of his plug made him throb hotly.

 

"Always so naughty," Louis said but it didn't sound like he was angry at that. In fact Harry thought he sounded happy. "Can't wait to spank you later..."

 

He gasped at the words that came from Louis' mouth, a dark exciting promise that he'd waited so long to hear. Yes, Louis slapped him now and then but he'd never properly spanked him. And now he knew what he had to do to have this beautiful punishment. He had to talk to another guy. Which would be pretty simple considering.

 

" _Daddy_ ," he cried weakly, going lax on the bed, muscles fatigued.

 

He felt warm lips press to his.

 

"Rest now sweetheart. Daddy'll be back soon..."

 

//

 

Harry had somehow rolled onto his front; his limbs crossed over where they were tethered to opposite corners of the bed. 

 

He heard Louis swift into the room and felt the prickling sensation of his breathing and how it was long and deep-in control.  Harry wanted him to be breathing fast, wanted him to be as hard as he was- as desperate to release. He'd gotten onto his front with the intention of rutting against the bed but once he'd rolled over he'd locked himself in that position with little leverage to really move. So he was hard in his lavender panties and wriggling for some kind of friction but nothing really worked.

 

"Daddy," he whisper- gasped as Louis strode in, his firm footsteps pressing into the carpet. 

 

Louis didn't reply and Harry made a noise in his throat at that , sensing Louis there but not knowing where abouts.

 

His breath hitched as he wriggled. 

 

"Daddy... _can't_ , " he expressed shortly of his twisted limbs.

 

"Who said you could move baby?" Louis asked; voice disconnected, making Harry bite his lip.

 

"Needed to," he gasped in defence.  "Daddy I _couldn't_ -"

 

"Thought you were my good girl, " Louis breathed.

 

Harry sobbed, twisted and unable to flip onto his back.

 

" _Am_...am good," he argued.

 

He felt fingers curl into his hair yanking his head back gently. He whimpered.

 

"You moved," Louis accused. "Daddy wants a good girl. ..not a naughty bitch like you," he added throwing Harry's head away from his light grip.

 

Harry began sobbing then, trying to curl up but crossed painfully and still stuck in place. 

 

"Daddy. ..please...m'sorry..."

 

Louis sighed; strolling across the room.

 

"Daddy don't you want me? Don't you want me anymore..?"

 

Louis was rifling around in Harry's case and Harry's ears pricked up.

 

"Please daddy...want to be your good girl. .."

 

He hitched a breath among his tears tensing for a reply. 

 

"I only want good girls, Princess," Louis warned

 

Harry found the idea of not being Louis' quite overwhelming.  He found the idea of Louis having another good girl _unbearable_.  If he wasn't tied up into knots he would probably drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness.  His tearily whined "please daddy's" weren't having the sway he hoped. 

 

He jolted as an object was pushed across his butt cheek- the edge of something...he wasn't quite sure what.

 

"What's this baby girl? " Louis asked. 

 

Harry choked on his tears, shaking his head. The object turned and flattened giving him a better idea.

 

"Paddle, daddy?" He guessed weakly of the item he'd tucked into his case before he left, hesitating over including it and throwing it in anyway.

 

"Hmm, good girl" Louis hummed approvingly, running a hand down his spine in recognition. 

 

Harry flushed red and made a pained noise. 

 

"More," he whispered quietly knowing he had no right to ask but as Louis' fingers left his skin he couldn't help but want for more.

 

He clutched around the plug stretching him open, gasping a little as his muscles protested.

 

"You're so pretty like this," Louis murmured happily. "Look at you, want it so bad and being so naughty..."

 

Harry shook his head, tugging on his constraints.

 

"No...m'not naughty...m' _not_ naughty Daddy..."

 

Louis swirled the flat rubber face of the paddle over his butt cheek and Harry felt the muscles there jump hastily in response.

 

"What do naughty girls get, Princess?" Louis asked smoothly, his weight dipping the mattress on either side Harry's thighs, making him suck in an excited breath.

 

"Yes, Daddy!" He agreed easily. "Please..."

 

The thin edge of the wooden paddle slid up his back, making him shudder, pressing his hardness into the mattress beneath him. Louis wasn't making any moves to unravel his crossed limbs but he seemed intent on paddling him.

 

"What do naughty girls get?" Louis asked again, insistently, breathily.

 

" _Punished_ ," Harry swallowed, choking down his eagerness as Louis pressed the paddle between his shoulder blades firmly, pinning him to the bed.

 

"That's right, pretty...and what did you do to get punished?" Louis prompted.

 

Harry spat the words out like poison, aggrieved he had to take the blame for what happened but knowing how sweet Louis would be after, once he'd forgiven him and when Harry was Louis' good girl once more then all would be right with the world.

 

"Let that man call me pretty," he repeated obediently.

 

"That's right, sweetheart," Louis slid two fingers down his ass-crack, pressing against his plug. "Want me to take this out?"

 

Harry shook his head, liking the full feeling and wanting to be ready for Louis to sink right back in when he was done hitting him.

 

"Oh baby," Louis husked in that way that made Harry instantly hard and his nipples peak excitedly. "So, so good..."

 

"Mm," he agreed with a strained noise, burrowing his chin low and pushing his bum up.

 

"Here we go," Louis narrated, leaning across his back and tucking pillows under him. "Gonna start soft, baby okay?"

 

Harry nodded, breathing slow and steady.

 

"You want this, right?" Louis checked.

 

"Punish me, Daddy," he consented.

 

When Louis playfully smacked him with the wooden press, Harry felt the light shock of his plug pushing inside and the slight sting of the rubber on his skin.

 

"Oh!" He choked out, not disliking the sensation, just not used to it.

 

"Another, sweetheart?" Louis asked softly and Harry writhed a little.

 

Louis was so caring. He was still checking he was okay, even now, when he could be knee-deep in spanking him.

 

"Yes, please," he whispered.

 

 _Smack_.

 

Harry jolted forward, limbs bound and twisted, body ripe for taking. He made a sound each time the paddle struck, sometimes a grunt, sometimes a pant, sometimes a pained cry. Louis smoothed his skin after each strike, laying cool kisses upon his hot skin and stroking his hair telling him how good he was, how beautiful...Harry loved being here between his thighs, under his command.

 

Louis smacked him twelve times with the paddle before he lay it gently on the bed, slipping down his panties to look at his bare ass.

 

"My pretty, pretty girl," he cooed, rocking the plug so that Harry whimpered.

 

"Please..." he begged, ruined and exhausted. "Louis...please..."

 

If Louis minded the change in title he didn't mention it, he just eased the plug gently out working against Harry's clenching muscles, licking at his tender rim, cleaning out the come he'd left there from before. Harry was mindless, tightly constrained and unable to protest but his breaths felt tight in his lungs and his head felt swimmy. By now all the blood in his body felt like it had gathered in his groin and his need to come was so great he doubt he'd even feel when Louis fucked him because he was so far gone on desire, on his absolute dependency on his lover to keep him safe.

 

"Baby it's too soon," Louis told him and Harry hadn't realised he'd been whisper-chanting _'fuck me, fuck me_ ' until that moment.

 

"No," he whined, digging his face into the bed, blindfolded to the scene around him. "Please!"

 

Louis lubed his fingers up and pressed two there to that hole, where Harry was hot and sore already from their escapades.

 

"Baby-girl, it's going to hurt," Louis decided as he pressed gently at the skin to test his sensitivity. Harry was squirming, trying to get away while his mouth begged for it.

 

"Fuck me Daddy... _hurt me_ ," he added on a sob. "I want to be punished..."

 

"Shh no...not like this," Louis kissed his temple, easing back and releasing the chains to unwrap Harry's arms and legs, rolling him onto his back, wrists and ankles still locked together.

 

He felt Louis straddle him, still blind to the world. Louis guided his hands onto his chest and leaned forward, folding the scarf back until it rested on his forehead and he frowned at Louis confusedly, not sure what this was, what was happening.

 

"Daddy loves you very much, baby-girl," Louis cupped his cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

 

Harry whimpered and pouted his lip but Louis leaned down to kiss it- to kiss _him_ and if Harry was even partly engaged he would have realised that this was the first _real_ time Louis had kissed him and let him see. He could barely muster enough semblance to kiss him back.

 

"Daddy," he whispered shakily as Louis's lips pressed along his cheek gently.

 

He hissed as small fingers wrapped around his too-hard dick, making him instantly come hard and fast, rocking his hips and patterning white strips of seed all over Louis' torso as he leaned toward him. Louis smiled then, toothy and sexy.

 

"Always make such a beautiful mess, Princess..."

 

Harry blinked, pressing the heel of his hand to Louis' strongly beating heart. He loved being connected with him in some small way like this, loved feeling the rhythm of his life-force against his hand. When Louis cupped his face he pushed his cheek into the soft palm, kissing the skin sweetly.

 

"You'll always be my good girl," Louis promised breathily.

 

And to Harry that was enough-maybe more than enough, really. He leaned up to capture Louis' lips against his own.

 

//

 

Louis' broad, rough tongue was lathing over his nipple slowly, sweetly enough to make Harry tighten instinctively and wake him from his desired slumber. He couldn't quite work out- once he'd blinked his sleepy eyes open to find them free of the blindfold- exactly what position they were in but when he went to move his arm and accidentally caught it on Louis' back he realised Louis was behind him, spooning him probably- before he'd curled over to reach his chest in this bizarre wake-up.

 

"Lou," he grunted as his groin woke quickly, blood rushing there and leaving him a bit dizzy.

 

"Mmm," Louis hummed, curling further across Harry's side to reach his other nipple, treating that puffy skin to equally loving licks.

 

"Wh-what-" Harry tried to ask, silenced by the gentle enveloping of Louis's fingers around his already hardening dick, a lazy tug there leaving him open-mouthed and speechless.

 

"God, Louis," He groaned, pushing his hips instinctively into those digits wrapped around him.

 

"Shh," Louis hissed softly, layering kisses down Harry's ribs and Harry wondered if he should roll onto his back but Louis' arm was still under him squashed into the bed and it clutched around his middle keeping him in place.

 

It couldn't be comfortable exactly but- Harry pushed his arm back so Louis didn't have to curl quite so much.

 

"So soft, baby angel," Louis murmured and-

 

Had Louis just called him _angel_?

 

"Taste so sweet...like sugar..."

 

"'M not sweet," Harry wriggled a bit when Louis kissed into his arm-pit, lips landing among the hair and Harry didn't know for sure how sweaty he was- how clean.

 

Louis breathed him in.

 

"So beautiful..."

 

Louis' hand began to roam, leaving his dick to stroke his thighs, starting outer sides then moving inwards leaving his skin tingling with the pleasure. He was kissing up the underside of his arm the few inches his position allowed until he took Harry in his small hand again and this time Harry groaned out, long and low.

 

"Please, Louis," he begged of his soft touches. He wanted Louis to stroke him hard right now...to make him choke with it.

 

"Let me," was all Louis hummed, ducking from under Harry's arm to wriggle down on the bed and Harry twisted as butterfly kisses fluttered down his back.

 

Small, soft lips were working their way lower and Harry buried his flaming cheeks in the arm he rested on the bed as Louis licked into his back-dimples.

 

"So fucking pretty aren't you?" Louis asked breathily.

 

Harry curled a little more himself trying to give Louis the room he needed. He felt Louis press into his back slightly to get him to the right angle and then Louis' thumb was pressing against his cheek to push the skin away.

 

"Oh baby," Louis sighed against him, his breath heating Harry's skin, dampening it with the wetness of his breath.

 

Harry's hole fluttered at the words and he had no idea what Louis' was seeing that justified his sweet exclamation.

 

"Lou," Harry affirmed his need, arching his back slightly.

 

"Shh now," Louis soothed a hand up his spine, dropping his cheek.

 

His other arm slipped from his waist to cup a hand at his hip; clutching at the flesh there that Harry hated.

 

"Let me treat you like a Princess, hm?" Louis hummed and Harry wasn't sure if he was meant to call him Daddy but Louis hadn't referred to himself as such which he would usually if he wanted Harry to follow suit.

 

When Louis' tongue slipped around his hole, Harry whimpered and jerked responsively to the delicate touch. He was still sore there, could feel the slight sting and tenderness of bruising from Louis' amazing rough sex from the day before and the clutch around the plug while Louis spanked him. It was a delicious kind of sore, though, the kind that made him smile happily in memory of those things occurring and made him clench with wanting them to happen again.

 

"Beautiful," Louis hummed nosing into Harry's crack to push his tongue broad and flat all the way along that crevice, an obscene lick that made Harry harden even more.

 

Louis flicked into him carefully, kissing his little thin lips around the edges of his tender skin, mouthing there in silent apology. Harry needed Louis there again, stretching him, pushing at his walls. He needed to be loved, to be wrapped in strong arms and told how good he was. He needed Louis full stop.

 

"Louis," he sighed, voice soft and deep with sated satisfaction even though he was painfully hard.

 

"I know baby," Louis cooed, stroking his torso, flicking gently at his nipples to peak them. "Is it nice? You like that, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, dazed with desire as his head lay heavily on the bed while Louis licked at him but when those kisses aimed back up his spine he couldn't help the anticipated catch of breath in his lungs. Was Louis going to take him now? Hot and hard and complete?

 

"Baby, I want to make love to you," Louis hummed in his ear, stroking his hair back gently.

 

Harry nodded quickly, not really catching the words.

 

"Harry, sweetheart," Louis mouthed, lips brushing his ear and making him shiver as Louis leisurely stroked his dick again in that small beautiful hand of his.

 

" _Yes_ , Louis," he agreed verbally, not sure if that was what Louis needed to fill him finally.

 

"You're sore, baby," Louis pressed kisses to his cheek as he reached across Harry's body for the lube on Harry's side of the bed.

 

"Please, Louis," he begged, lips swollen with being bitten, with being kissed. "Want you to love me..."

 

Louis' fingers were so gentle, easing into him and pressing lightly to stretch him out. He took forever to relax Harry's muscles, to make him throb hot and tight inside with need. Louis shifted onto his back when Harry was crying out mindlessly and Harry blinked confusedly when he was rolled with him, his back to Louis' front.

 

"It'll be so sweet this way," Louis promised in his ear. "Be nice and deep..."

 

Harry sucked in a breath, knowing his body couldn't take deep right now.

 

"I'll be gentle, sweetheart," Louis promised. "I'll look after you," he added stroking a hand down Harry's hip gently.

 

They had to roll slightly to the side so Louis could inch into him, kissing sweetly across his shoulders and into his hair as his breathing quickened- but his movements didn't. This time when Louis rolled onto his back he kept tight arms around Harry's waist to keep him there, to stay tucked inside and Harry gasped as he naturally sank back onto the rest of Louis' dick, already embedded within him.

 

With gravity dragging him further down, he felt fuller than ever before and his aching body wasn't protesting in a bad way, in fact his skin was zinging with pleasure, crying out for _more, more, more_.

 

Harry experimentally arched his hips, sliding up and down Louis' dick, groaning out filthily at the sensation.

 

"Put your feet on the bed, baby," Louis told him, stretching his neck to push his chin into Harry's hair so his lips could reach his ear.

 

Harry tentatively placed his feet either side of Louis' calves, finding a little more give to the fullness pushing at his rim.

 

"Better?" Louis checked gently.

 

Harry nodded breathless-speechless, too.

 

"Is it good, baby-girl?" Louis checked.

 

"Yes," Harry whispered, nodding quickly. "So good..." he assured.

 

He lifted his hips again, moaning out.

 

"Oh Louis...so g-good..."

 

"That's right Princess...fuck yourself on me...god you look so pretty like that..."

 

Harry cried out, stretching back and Louis' hands braced tightly into his sides so he didn't sink too far, so that he was never in pain. Once Harry found a gentle, barely-there rhythm, Louis pulsed his hips.

 

It was enough to send Harry over the edge, biting hard into his lip as his body gave way, come streaking up his torso blatantly.

 

"Sorry," he gasped, shaking his head and scrunching his eyes shut to deny the mess.

 

"Oh baby-girl...you're so beautiful right now...look at you..."

 

Louis' hips pulsed again, just gentle and sweet and Harry's breath caught. He was allowed to come. He might even come again if Louis kept fucking him this way. Louis' hands were in the mess on his belly clutching at his skin, arms wrapping around him tightly to squelch in the sticky liquid.

 

"Louis...I can't," Harry choked out, tears breaching his eyes as a tightness contracted in his chest. He didn't know what it was he couldn't do but he was pretty sure it included this level of pleasure. The orgasm he'd just spasmed through hadn't taken the edge off _at all_ , this sensuous sex was more of an aphrodisiac than any other sex they'd had and Harry considered that all of their sex was pretty damn hot.

 

But he literally _couldn't_. Couldn't take this. Louis _loved_ him. Literally, with his body, hard and sweet, soft and strong. It was the way he was so caring and protective and the way he whispered things, nice things that also made him blush.

 

"My pretty baby...getting hard again hm? Already...god you're so _beautiful_..."

 

He opened his mouth but only desired pants were falling out of his lips, his eyes were closed his body was invaded in the sweetest sense and he was giving himself up to this moment. This blinding realisation of how he felt.

 

 _He was in love with Louis_.

 

Totally, completely, utterly in love. Maybe it was more of a spell, a compulsion of some kind, Harry didn't know. But Louis' hands on him, his body _within_ him, it all added up. He wanted this _forever_.

 

Maybe this moment could be frozen and he could stay here, basking in its glory.

 

Louis was coming inside him, slow and steady, soft cries uttered from his lips pushed into Harry's ear with his breathy pants. Harry felt his own body unravel at that, at the way Louis clutched him tighter to his chest, his tummy covered once more in his white seed.

 

"Oh, Harry," Louis murmured reverently into his ear, making Harry's heart swell at the use of his name.

 

Harry turned his cheek vainly towards Louis' chest to nuzzle there but Louis had to turn them both to slip out first so that Harry could curl into a cuddle from Louis' strong arms.

 

"I've got you, babe," Louis promised silkily.

 

"Louis," he breathed, nosing into his throat with a whimper in his throat.

 

"Baby, don't cry," Louis husked and Harry didn't even realise that he _was_ crying until Louis commented on it and then he went to curl away since he was sure his tears were making Louis' throat wet and his shaking body and whimpering sobs weren't something Louis could deal with right now.

 

But Harry was maybe wrong about that because Louis gathered him closer and pressed kisses into his hair and against his temple, dipping his chin to reach.

 

"Shh, now..."

 

He clutched at warm, soft skin and dragged in air desperately as the moment hit him strong and hard and Louis was doing nothing to turn his mind away from the truth of his feelings.

 

"Do you want something soft, Princess? Hm? You want Daddy bear?"

 

Harry shook his head, curling tighter into a ball against Louis' chest.

 

"Just want you," he whispered quietly, so Louis wouldn't hear.

 

Louis _did_ hear though and Harry felt his gentle sigh out.

 

"Nobody wants me, baby," he admitted sadly. "You're my special girl, aren't you?" He added with a kiss to Harry's curls.

 

"Mm," Harry nodded quickly, desperately. "My Louis."

 

Louis' arms tightened around him and Harry had no idea what it all meant, all he knew was that he was tired and warm and so happy here in these arms so he let his body fade away into darkness, the rest he needed coming as his eyelids fluttered shut.

 

//

 

They shared a bath the following morning. Louis was shaving Harry's legs as he lay back against Louis' chest, really wishing the smaller man would let him touch sometimes. but last night had been-well, incredible.

 

Harry didn't want to break the spell.

 

Louis hadn't stopped uttering soft words to him and he was glowing with the praise.

 

"...gonna make us a nice breakfast, hm? What would you like for breakfast baby-girl? You want pancakes? Or how about ice-cream..."

 

 

Harry smirked at his thoughts. He rolled his head back onto Louis' shoulder, tipping enough to one side to kiss his jaw. Louis' narration stuttered to a halt, his lungs swelling with breath.

 

Harry smiled to himself, twisting to cup Louis' jaw and kiss him properly, finding the other man closing his eyes when he did so, an improvement on trying to block Harry's view.

 

"Look at me," Harry begged softly, voice low with husk.

 

Louis twisted his lips and sighed out painfully.

 

"Louis, look at me," he pleaded, nuzzling his nose.

 

Louis' eyes stuttered open-lashes clogged with bath-water. They looked so blue in this fresh morning light and he looked so broken.

 

"I love your kisses," Harry told him. And it was the first time he'd told Louis what he liked when he wasn't in submission; and the first time he'd told Louis he loved anything about him- his kisses just being the small tip of the iceberg.

 

Louis blinked, no emotion showing on his tight features for long moments and then he breathed out, the sweetness of his breath falling on Harry's face.

 

"I'm not very good," Louis told him again, for Harry had heard this before.

 

He smiled, dimples peeking as he kissed by Louis' lips.

 

"You're doing alright from where I'm sitting..."

 

"Does-" Louis cleared his throat, re-starting his sentence. "Do you want more?" he wondered then with a frown and Harry realised he'd re-phrased deliberately to engage Harry directly rather than referring to them by their pseudo-names.

 

Harry gazed at him, long and open.

 

"Yes. Always."

 

Louis nodded, dipping his chin, blinking into his lap.

 

Harry kissed his jaw again.

 

"Can you make me breakfast now?" He asked softly.

 

Louis looked up, hope painted in his eyes.

 

"Of course, Princess," he agreed easily, pulling the plug to their shared bath.

 

//

 

Harry was allowed to wear the peach silk camisole set that Louis had picked out for him just a few nights ago.

 

While Louis was making pancakes Harry was busy rooting in the fridge for supplies and he noticed the cake in a box in there, one he assumed Louis had picked up in the supermarket before he'd found Harry in the crisp aisle.

 

"Louis, is it your birthday soon?" Harry checked.

 

Louis' lips smirked as his brows rose.

 

"Tomorrow," he admitted awkwardly, shrugging.

 

Harry's mouth fell open.

 

"Why didn't you say? I haven't got a present!" He gaped.

 

Louis bit his lip, looking over.

 

"I've got something already," he said and-

 

Well Harry was hardening already, just four words enough to have him tingling all over.

 

"Oh yeah?" He arched his own brow. "Like what?"

 

"It's a surprise," Louis smiled self-indulgently.

 

"I still want to give you something," Harry frowned a little sulkily.

 

"Tomorrow baby," he soothed.

 

Harry sucked his lip, wondering what Louis had planned. He was really very controlling, choosing his own present and Harry's part in it and assuming Harry would be happy to go along with it. The fact was, Harry was happy to go along with anything Louis wanted him to do and ached at the anticipation of it.

 

Harry whined a bit in his throat, crossing his ankles and sticking his hip out.

 

Louis smiled at him.

 

"Don't sulk, pretty," he teased gently.

 

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked eagerly, eyes widening.

 

Louis frowned, lashes flickering over his eyes as though the idea of hurting Harry somehow hurt _him_ too. Harry knew that couldn't be the case because they'd experimented lightly in that area but after last night, he wouldn't put anything past Louis right now.

 

"Maybe not this time," Louis offered gently and Harry nodded, an unguarded grin coming to his lips as he leaned off the counter and took the condiments to the table.

 

 

//

 

Harry opened himself with his fingers in the bathroom before Louis woke, pressing a plug gently inside himself to keep himself that way, ready for when the birthday boy roused.

 

He planned on waking Louis with a blow-job and crept back into the bedroom to snake under the covers, hands framing the area that his mouth wanted to concentrate on and thankfully Louis was asleep on his back because it made things so much easier.

 

"Hmm," Harry hummed as he took Louis' length into his mouth, squirming at the pleasure it gave him to _taste_.

 

Louis gave a little whine in his throat and wriggled a bit in his sleep so Harry licked up his underside, hollowing his cheeks.

 

"Oh yes," Louis panted out, still dreaming his pleasurable wake-up Harry guessed since his fingers weren't yet in Harry's hair.

 

Harry hummed around him a little more, cupping the globes of Louis' pretty ass in his big hands, sucking him deep and pushing him against the back of his throat.

 

"Fuck, Harry!" Louis awoke with a sharp cry and curse, hips lifting automatically to push him further into Harry's throat.

 

Harry choked a little, groaning out shortly after.

 

 _Call me Princess_ , he begged in his head. _Or baby-girl_. He loved it so much when Louis did that. He also loved it when Louis stroked his curls like he was now, hips tempering to adjust to the oral pleasure he was waking up to.

 

"Oh baby, so good...hmmm...feel so good..."

 

Harry blushed, deep-throating him again, flicking his tongue over the tip to make Louis screw. Louis twisted his hands in the sheet and gasped, overcome.

 

"Please!" Louis begged breathlessly and it was a reversal of roles for Louis to be the one begging.

 

Harry deliberately slowed his tongue, lapping up his length slowly, pushing his cheek up and down using Louis' head to push the way along the fleshy inside. He pushed Louis hand there, let his thumb redden his skin with the gentle force Louis placed there.

 

"Ah, taking me all, baby-girl...such a _good_ girl..."

 

Harry preened a little, flicking his tongue again and Louis was cursing once more, jack-knifing his body on the bed.

 

"Gonna come so hard," he forced his words through gritted teeth. "For you, Princess..."

 

Harry moaned around him, squeezing his ass-cheeks in gentle fingers as he flicked his tongue again, faster this time, bobbing his head rhythmically to bring Louis off. The sputter of seed hit his tongue and he breathed out happily, making a happy hum in his throat.

 

"Let me see," Louis quickly squeezed his chin between his forefinger and thumb and Harry knew this one, he'd done it before. He spooned his tongue and opened his lips, showing Louis the pool of come collected there, glistening with the pink of his mouth.

 

"Oh baby, so pretty," he commended.

 

Harry swallowed dutifully, nosing at Louis' pubic bone as if to ask 'what next?'. Louis tangled his fingers into his hair and sighed out dreamily.

 

"I have a present for you," he told Harry and Harry lifted his head frowning.

 

"It's in my wardrobe, go and look..."

 

He got up and wandered over, opening the door and blinking sleepily, his lips falling apart as he spotted it. A long pink feather boa was draped there across a hanger which another item also hung from. He fingered the boa hesitantly and turned back to Louis.

 

"Daddy, can I...?" He asked, wide-eyes and innocent.

 

Louis nodded from the bed, propping onto his elbows to watch. Harry took the boa out delicately and draped it around his shoulders carefully, shivering as the softness touched his skin.

 

"Princess," Louis said, and it was reverent, nothing else needed to be said because when Harry turned to look at him he saw the darkness in Louis' orbs.

 

He slipped the pink mesh nightie off the hanger and pulled it onto his naked body, wriggling out of the peach panties to replace them with the matching mesh ones that came with the nightie. It was all see-through, hardly worth wearing but when he turned to Louis he pressed a fingertip to his swollen red lips and tipped his chin down.

 

"Am I pretty, Daddy?" He whispered, deliberately coy.

 

"Hand behind your back, Princess," Louis breathed.

 

Harry quickly complied, hip tucked out.

 

"Pout for me, sweetheart," Louis instructed and Harry obeyed, sucking his lower lip in as he widened his eyes.

 

"You're so beautiful," Louis regarded huskily, voice high and excited. "So perfect..."

 

Harry blinked, waiting his next command.

 

"Come and sit on my lap, sweetheart," Louis reached out his arms to help Harry in that objective, hands firmly placed on Harry's hips as Harry straddled him and the flimsy negligee bunched up in his small hands, Louis' thumbs rubbing over the material to reach Harry's skin.

 

"Look at you," Louis reached up to thumb his cheek. "Can I call you mine, Princess? Do you belong to me?"

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip becomingly, his long curls falling down the side of his face in a wave, brushing over Louis' knuckles resting there.

 

"Baby girl, so pretty in pink," Louis' eyes lit up as they raked down Harry's body and Harry blushed at his words, stretching his neck and parting his lips suggestively.

 

Louis dipped a finger in there, pushing it down his cheek. The feathers on the boa tickled his arm and he squeezed it with his fist quickly to brush down the feathers slightly, grasping the softness to rub it against Harry's cheek in the end because trying to tame it was hopeless.

 

Harry turned his face into it and smiled cutely, dimples popping.

 

"Love this, Daddy," he hummed quietly.

 

 _Love you_ , Louis' mind answered back but his lips didn't vocalise that feeling.

 

"Soft like you isn't it, princess?" Louis observed.

 

Harry wriggled in his lap.

 

"M'soft," he gasped eagerly, not wanting to be outdone by the boa.

 

"I know you are," Louis dragged a gentle hand down his neck, palm lowering down his collarbone, thumb pressing to his nipple which was puffy and pink-looking still.

 

Harry made a noise and his hips pressed down and Louis could see the way he hardened in his see-through panties, lengthening obscenely to broach the waistband.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis smirked, his voice deliberately mocking.

 

Harry whimpered and pouted, fidgeting in his lap.

 

"Thought you said you were soft?" Louis enquired, leaning up to kiss down Harry's cheek softly, bending his knees to get balance and tucking Harry close to his body as he did so. Harry's hands went to Louis' chest to ground himself and Louis let them, nibbling on Harry's ear.

 

"Daddy... _you_ make me hard," Harry told him, hot-cheeked, trembling with fear and desire all mixed up.

 

Was he in trouble for this? Would he get punished?

 

Harry let his hands roam the torso he had come to know so well, leaning forward to place a kiss between Louis' pecs where the valley of his chest was. Louis cupped his face to bring his face up, thumbing at his lips.

 

"Would you like to ride me, Princess?" Louis asked, his voice catching as his breathing quickened and it was a lot to do with the way Harry was subtly rocking in his lap, pressing himself forward to try and gain friction against Louis' belly. But his hands were splayed there so he kept knocking his erection into his own fingers, not willing to give up touching just yet.

 

"Please," he breathed of Louis' offer, surprised there wasn't a trade-off, a rule or a punishment to be taken. Maybe this was a test from Louis of some kind. That they could have this without the other stuff. Harry knew he'd pass with flying colours.

 

"Alright, let me finger you then, babe," Louis eased his knees down an inch and Harry leaned forward, hands curled around Louis' shoulders and his lips pressed to his temple, mouthing aimlessly as he leaned closer to tell him, to share his secret.

 

"Daddy, I'm already stretched..."

 

Louis stilled, frowning a bit, fingers curiously pushing the panties to one side to test that theory. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it, but Harry was stretching nicely around his plug.

 

"Best just take you then, Princess," Louis gravelled, easing the plug out and keeping the panties pulled to one side.

 

When Harry shifted to angle down upon him, Louis banded strong arms around him to keep them close in together, breaths combining and eyes clashing. Harry had to grasp Louis' arms to ease himself back and Louis had to squeeze his sides but soon he was taking him, hot and thick, deep inside where his body ached to be filled.

 

"Oh!" Harry gasped as he fell back, filling up completely with Louis' hard body.

 

"So sweet baby-girl," Louis murmured thumbing at those nipples once more, making Harry bite his lip as his eyes closed and his throat elongated where he threw his head back slightly, shifting up and down on Louis' dick. Louis' lips chased his and pressed hard into them, stealing a bruising kiss which juxtaposed their very intimate pose.

 

Harry tucked his arms in and rested his hands on Louis' chest, kissing him back as he moved incrementally slowly upon him, rocking deep with his hips, knees pressed to Louis' hips and feet pushed out to get grip on the blankets.

 

Louis kissed down his neck, biting a little into the skin and Harry hadn't been marked before but it was so sweet the way Louis sucked his skin, it was so intense the way they made love so close together like this. They literally couldn't escape each other- dark eyes, hot breath, sweaty bodies. They combined all to create dark magical passion that infused their veins.

 

"Taste so sweet," Louis sighed, pushing back Harry's curls to reach even though his mouth lowered to his collar-bones. The boa slipped off his shoulders to make room.

 

Harry cried out and clenched inside as Louis bit into the skin there equally gently, lips kissing the slight sting better instantly but Louis' hips were working now, since Harry had tightened around him. Louis tucked his knees up to take Harry's weight, Harry's bottom resting on his thighs.

 

"Tell me baby," Louis begged, still kissing his skin, arms running up behind Harry to clutch him closer, desperate to hold him there in his lap.

 

Harry pushed his lips to Louis' hair, mumbling out words.

 

"Tell you what?" He wondered.

 

"How do I taste? What do you like about me...?" Louis suggested airily and Harry _got it_ then. He completely connected. Louis was always the one to whisper sweet things, the one who gave all the compliments and sometimes the criticisms when they played. But Louis needed to hear that, too, needed to know that Harry found him equally irresistible despite the way his body evidenced that fact- worshipping his and harder than ever, pre-come dragging a line up and down Louis' torso.

 

Louis caught up his dick then as if realising, giving him an appreciative squeeze.

 

"Louis," Harry panted, because really, Louis deserved to hear his real name right now.

 

"God, you're so tight in me...so hot-fill me right up," he added salaciously, blinking open seductive green eyes, pupils blown to darken them devilishly. He lowered himself right down to where Louis' base stretched his rim snugly and he grasped for Louis hand, selecting two of his fingers to press against that tight ring of muscle as he filled him. He moved up and back down, holding his fingers right there so Louis could feel how he fit so well within Harry, how he made him feel.

 

"It's so good, Lou," Harry breathed, swallowing hard as Louis gazed at him, blue eyes intent on him unable to snap away.

 

"Fuck, you're such a bad girl," Louis bit a kiss into his jaw to prove his point and Harry yelped, fucking up and down in quick succession, easing again as Louis' teeth let up.

 

His fingers remained pressed by Harry's hole until he scooped both hands around his butt-cheeks to squeeze there and Harry clutched at Louis shoulders, breath hitching as his sweaty hair fell down in messy curls across his face.

 

"Oh, yes! Louis, you feel so good! Touch me," Harry begged desperately even though Louis was massaging his muscles, the heels of his hands pushing up Harry's spine making him arch and cry out as he took Louis the deepest he could, speared on his dick.

 

Louis leaned forward a bit, chest pressing to Harry's, nipples abrasing.

 

"Lean back for me, sweetheart," Louis hummed and Harry bent back on himself as Louis bent forward, now in a c-shape to Harry's awkward backward kneeling position, His thigh muscles stretched painfully and his back was arched obscenely but Louis' hands were there, holding him and-

 

Well Louis was deep in him and barely thrusting only the shallowest of pumps from his hips kept the friction within Harry as all too soon he felt his high rising but he couldn't breathe bent backwards like this, he needed air, lots of it.

 

Louis scooped him up again, tucking him in and this time, he stroked him strong and firm, looking right into his eyes as Harry regained his momentum with his hips.

 

"It's all you, Princess," Louis promised softly.

 

Harry leaned down to kiss him, cupping his face in both of his big hands as his tilted his head to lick into Louis' sweet little mouth and the fact Louis let him was Harry's undoing. He was almost in control here- very nearly _almost_. Louis was giving this moment over so that Harry knew he had the power and Harry was giddy with it, with what it meant. Was this the _more_ he had been hoping for? The signal that this time he didn't have to leave?

 

"Oh babe," Louis murmured as Harry spurted up his chest, ribbons of seed decorating his skin and Harry panicked for a moment that Louis hadn't come but he must have been waiting because Harry felt the slightly uncomfortable spurt of semen into his ass, gasping as it filled his body to painful levels. He was already full of Louis, the extra liquid felt unwelcome as he clenched his muscles.

 

"Hey, shh," Louis rolled him gently to the side, arms a strong around him and Harry felt his arm touch the mattress followed by the rest of his body. "So, so good," Louis whispered, kissing Harry's cheek as he eased away, tucking Harry into his arms once more.

 

Harry blinked at him, wide eyed and swollen-lipped.

 

"Louis," he appealed, vulnerable and small in his arms.

 

Louis kissed his forehead tenderly.

 

"Baby, does it hurt?"

 

Harry shook his head, nose nuzzling with Louis' unintentionally because they were so close.

 

"Should have pulled out, babe, sorry," Louis kissed his nose and Harry frowned at that. Louis had never apologised for going too far. But then this time, Harry hadn't called him _Daddy_ , either. Maybe that was the difference. Harry kind of liked it-maybe a bit too much.

 

He felt Louis nuzzle into his throat in apology and he wrapped his big arms around his shoulders leaving Louis' tight band around his waist. He kissed Louis' pretty hair because that's all of him he could reach.

 

"Happy Birthday," he said low and husky, holding Louis a bit tighter.

 

He felt Louis' smirk against his throat.

 

"First one worth celebrating," Louis remarked and Harry couldn't help his gratuitously dimpled smile thereafter.

 

//

 

Harry determinedly made Louis leave the cabin so he could drive them into town to have a drink in a bar to mark Louis' birthday. Louis had been reluctant at first, had gotten a bit jittery and nervous when it came time to leave, circling the living room while muttering things under his breath but Harry had caught up his hand and gently tugged him to his car.

 

It was dark by the time they got there, they shared nachos and clinked beers in recognition. Louis was darting looks around him but Harry leaned back to enjoy his picture. He was in black tight jeans and a black vest, showing off his lovely collar-bones and muscular arms. His thighs looked perfect in the denim and Harry wanted to bite into them, Louis was so delicious.

 

His hair was messily styled, his lashes so long and hiding his shy eyes. His thin lips pressed together as a rowdy group of young men jostled toward his seat, making him duck out of their way self-consciously.

 

Harry blinked when Louis' gaze fell on him and he lifted his brows expectantly. Louis had dressed him in his favourite blue silk panties tonight and Harry had pulled on matching black jeans and a tee shirt with his boots, tying his hair with a scarf.

 

Louis was grazing his upper lip with his lower teeth, as if considering something. Harry was quite surprised he hadn't brought the beads or the plug or something else to tease Harry with, to make his discomfort over this trip less obvious. He tilted his head a little in bemusement. Had Louis gotten fed up of teasing him?

 

When their gazes connected this way Harry fell like he was falling deep into a rabbit hole, about to be ravaged by the wolf chasing him. Louis was very wolf-like right now, narrowed eyes, pursed lips, tensed body.

 

"Drink, Princess?" He asked over the loud bustle in the room.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Beer again?" Louis checked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Get me something pretty..." he led, causing Louis to arch a brow interestedly.

 

"Be right back, sweetheart," Louis promised heading into the crowd to order their drinks.

 

Of course Harry should have known that he wasn't the only guy out there to appreciate Louis' handsome good-looks or his lovely strong little body. He hadn't exactly expected to have his feelings tested, though. He hadn't expected to have to compete.

 

Louis had been stopped on his way back from the bar and was chatting to a tall man-one from the rowdy group who wasn't drunk. He was gesturing his glass about and leaning toward Louis as he laughed, brushing the backs of his fingers on Louis' forearm which made Harry sit up and frown in anger.

 

Louis was _his_. Nobody else could have him. And _he_ was Louis' good girl...not this tall guy with brown eyes and hair. He pouted. He had to wait for Louis to come back, he couldn't exactly wade in there like the over-protective boyfriend because they weren't, were they? They weren't boyfriends and Harry frowned at that, lips turning down sadly.

 

He'd worked himself up a bit by the time Louis came back, laying down a sugar-rimmed martini glass with a cherry sinking in the bottom of a pink drink.

 

"Pretty in pink," Louis told him the name of the cocktail with a smirk.

 

Harry's head was low, his lashes were damp and he was shaking. His knee was bouncing lightly up and down and his hands were clasped together. Louis sank his fingers into his hair.

 

"Harry?"

 

Harry whimpered and ducked his head, not wanting Louis to touch him right now. He couldn't bear it after watching him flirt with another man for the past fifteen minutes.

 

"Baby, what is it?" Louis crouched by his chair with a gasp.

 

Harry shook his head and looked away. Louis' hand ventured carefully onto his bobbing knee and Harry paused, sucking in a breath.

 

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Louis.

 

"M'not pretty in pink am I? I'm wearing blue," he spat and-

 

Well Louis looked confused.

 

"Blue like my eyes, baby," Louis hummed lowly, squeezing his knee.

 

Harry looked at him then-well glared. Louis looked shocked at his upset.

 

"Why are you crying, sweetheart, did someone upset you?" He looked around with an aggrieved press of his lips. "Show Daddy where they are..."

 

Harry lifted his hand and pointed at the man Louis had just been speaking to, luckily not seen by the patrons in the pub who were all too happy to care what was happening in their corner.

 

Louis' mouth o'd and Harry sniffled.

 

"Is he your good girl?" Harry asked on a tight throat, swallowing down the lump there.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"Baby, you're my good girl," Louis answered firmly. "You know that..."

 

"He touched you," Harry blurted, unreasonably jealous from one harmless contact.

 

He watched as Louis stood up, hooking a hand under his arm.

 

"Come with me, Princess," he invited huskily and Harry rose, swaying slightly as he blinked the wetness from his eyes.

 

"Oh god, please don't cry Harry..." Louis muttered as he dragged him into the men's toilets, crowding him into a stall and wrapping his arms around him. "I don't have your bears here..."

 

"Don't need a fucking bear," Harry cast, hitching in breaths among his sobs. "Just want Daddy to be mine."

 

"I'm yours," Louis stroked his back with a reassuring hum. "Promise, baby, I'm all yours..."

 

"Who was that man then?" He demanded with a pout.

 

Louis drew back a bit and sighed.

 

"A guy I went to school with. This is why I don't leave the cabin. I don't want to see people." He admitted.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"He touched your arm," he said again, petulant.

 

Louis cupped his cheek, shuffling closer.

 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked, reverently.

 

Harry shook his head and Louis caught up Harry's hand, pressing it lightly to the front of his jeans where Harry felt a distinct ridge.

 

"Get me so hard, baby... _so_ hard," he whispered.

 

Harry bit his lip, wondering if he'd got it all wrong.

 

"Daddy?" He hiccupped, his sniffle echoing around the empty toilets.

 

Louis breathed out, pressing his hand tighter into his hardness.

 

"Yes, baby...make Daddy so hard," Louis agreed.

 

And Harry kissed him, slow and messy and wet because of his tears but Louis let him undo his jeans, pressing his hand back against the impressive heat, long lashes flicking up to reveal the darkness of those blue eyes, his breath quickening in the cool room.

 

"Oh yes Princess!" Louis gasped as Harry squeezed him in his big hand, sliding his fingers up and down slowly, appreciating every inch. He loved being called Princess and baby-girl. he loved hearing Louis' breath quicken that way. He loved doing what Louis wanted him to, exactly how he wanted him to do it.

 

He nosed into his cheek, shuffling closer as Louis began to thrust up into his hand, getting on his tiptoes to reach, chasing out his high.

 

"Only you baby-girl," Louis panted. "Hm? Only you do this to me..."

 

Harry moaned and tugged him closer by his jeans, slipping a hand down to cup Louis' behind and Louis didn't argue with that claiming little gesture, in fact he stretched his neck back so Harry kissed it, pressing his teeth there to make equally claiming marks.

 

" _My_ Daddy," he breathed, vaguely aware of the sounds of someone else entering the next stall. Louis' thumb pressed against his lips to shush him as they paused, wrapped together and Louis halfway to his release.

 

Harry thought it was entirely unfair that Louis moved his thumb across his lips, making them redden. He flicked his tongue out, gaining that digit to suck and his eyes went wide as he did so, his hand picking up a slow rhythm once more, Louis' breath hitching in his lungs.

 

The guy taking a leak left again and Harry blinked, smirking sexily as he quickened his wrist, hand sliding over Louis' hardness quickly creating friction. Louis was wet, his pre-come was a sexy lubricant as Harry squeezed a bit harder to keep grip and hearing Louis gasp out his name was enough to have his own hard-on pushing painfully against his jeans.

 

"Don't come," Louis quickly instructed and Harry bit his lip, sucking in a breath but he nodded his agreement to that. "Want you to come all over me, sweetheart," Louis added and Harry felt warm and happy at those words.

 

"Ah-fuck!" Louis pushed his cheek to one side as Harry crowded him to the wall, needing something to steady them as Louis' body began to quiver, nearing its peak.

 

"Daddy..." Harry mumbled, asking the question without using the words.

 

"On your knees," Louis told him and Harry happily slid down before him, about to take him into his mouth but Louis cupped his jaw. "Stay there baby...gonna make you look pretty," he said.

 

Harry let his hand start up the rhythm it had left behind, parting his lips slightly so Louis could see the slick pink inside of his mouth. It seemed to be enough to set Louis' orgasm off because he cried out, biting the back of his other hand while he clenched his fingers around Harry's jaw to keep him there and then he was coming, hot and rich all over Harry's face.

 

He knocked Harry's hand away to take over the control of that particular shower but Harry happily put his hands to his knees and spread them slightly, tipping his head back as the sticky liquid hit his eyelids and lips and chin, his cheeks and nose and yes, Louis kept stroking so that some dribbled down his neck.

 

Harry licked a broad tongue out across his chin to lick some up.

 

"Oh, baby-girl," Louis cooed, softly, breathing slowing now. "You're so beautiful..."

 

Harry waited for Louis' thumb to wipe the come from his lashes, opening his eyes to take in Louis' very ravaged state. His cheeks were flushed, his pink lips were parted as tight breaths escaped his lungs and his hair was suitably messed.

 

He shuffled closer, cupping the backs of Louis' knees.

 

"Can I be yours?" He whispered, afraid of the answer. "Please, Daddy...?"

 

Louis' fingers tangled into his hair, some of the splattered come getting glued into his dark curls.

 

"Yes, sweetheart, want you to be," he confirmed.

 

Harry nuzzled into Louis' thighs then, hugging around his legs which made the other man laugh a bit.

 

"Babe, come here, hm?" He asked and Harry didn't move so Louis adjusted to kneel down with him, hugging him close. It reminded Harry of the hug they'd shared when the police had come, how he'd been so desperate to show Louis that he meant something to him.

 

"Daddy loves you very much," Louis murmured, kissing into his curls. And Harry flushed at that, whimpering and shuffling closer.

 

"Let's get you home, hm?" Louis suggested after a quiet moment.

 

Harry nodded, leaning back and Louis stood first, helping Harry up with an offered hand.

 

//

 

Louis was hot and a little bit shaky as they kissed, wrapped together, hard pressed to the wall in the corridor on the way to the bedroom.

 

Harry wasn't used to getting to kiss him, he wasn't used to Louis showing how affected he was. He liked it altogether too much.

 

"Lou," he pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, simultaneously trying to unbutton his jeans one-handed.

 

Louis took over the undressing, baring himself with no qualms and taking a slower exploration of stripping Harry, kissing his skin with hot presses of his mouth. Louis had to duck out to get lube, Harry slipped his hands under his silk panties- always the last item to go- ready to shuck them off but Louis padded down the corridor with a sharp 'ah!' which Harry paused at.

 

"Keep your hands there," Louis massaged his over the top of the silk, manipulating Harry's hands to stroke at himself under the material.

 

Harry gasped and hissed, rocking his hips forward.

 

"You like that? hm?" Louis' pressed lips to his ear to murmur.

 

Harry nodded, biting gently into Louis' shoulder as Louis' slippery fingers pressed at his rim, sliding into him easily.

 

"Mmm, always so tight for me, pretty," Louis gasped excitedly. "So sweet..."

 

Harry clenched around his digits, fucking up into his own hands. His panties were tucked under his butt now and Louis slid them the rest of the way down, kissing Harry's tip as he straightened back up.

 

Harry let out an anguished cry, dropping his hands to stop himself coming there and then.

 

"Look at you," Louis stroked the backs of his fingers very carefully over Harry's puckered skin, his veins standing out rigidly and his dick swollen painfully.

 

"Daddy, _please_ ," Harry begged.

 

"I know, baby," Louis soothed, grasping his hands around Harry's globes tightly. "Wrap your legs around me, gonna take you here," Louis told him.

 

And Harry climbed carefully onto Louis' body, legs tight around his hips. He felt Louis lube himself, felt his tip slip over his hole teasingly while Harry folded his arms around Louis' wide shoulders and begged for release.

 

"Please! Need you..."

 

Louis bit gently into his jaw as he filled him, his smaller but strong body holding Harry's weight against the wall with ease.

 

"Oh baby," Louis breathed against this cheek, pulling at Harry's cheeks with his fingers to part him as he slipped in deep.

 

Harry bared his neck for Louis' kisses, for his sharp teeth that made marks there that matched the ones Harry had left on Louis earlier and then Louis began to move, hips pulsing gently to fill him up with that thick heat of his.

 

"Louis!" Harry bit out, crushed to the wall and taken, happily, ecstatically taken.

 

"Yeah, like that?" Louis licked his lips, fast breath panting hot onto Harry's face as Harry pressed his forehead to Louis', their hair mingling.

 

Louis' fringe was sticking to their skin and Harry could barely hold on for the pleasure shimmering through his body as Louis thrust up into him, holding him tight as he did so.

 

He opened his eyes, looked right into Louis' dark, devilish orbs and he couldn't hold back any longer, his body had hit its peak and he had to let go.

 

"Oh!" He gasped at the release, sudden and sharp as it spilled up their bodies and Louis stilled within him as his thighs clenched into his sides with each jerk of semen spurting out.

 

Louis was fingering his curls when he dragged in a shaky breath, the insistent press of Louis' dick still inside him, a gentle bump of his hips keeping their rhythm going.

 

"Naughty girl," Louis teased, biting his ear gently.

 

Harry shivered.

 

" _No_ ," he whined, scrunching his eyes closed.

 

"Didn't wait for me to say, Princess," Louis reminded softly and Harry couldn't think straight right now, let alone consider what his next punishment would be.

 

Louis filled him over and over, hot and tight and sweet until he was releasing his own ecstasy, pushing up hard to get deep in him as he did so which Harry whimpered at, feeling too full.

 

The sticky liquid dripped down his ass-cheeks landing with a splatter on the floor as his body rejected it, gravity drawing it downwards.

 

"So good, baby," Louis hummed, easing out.

 

Harry gingerly put his toes to the floor, one foot then the other, clinging to Louis until he had balance. He sucked in a breath, flicking his lover a look.

 

"Let's shower up, hm?" Louis guided him gently that way, cleaning up the mess in the hall while Harry got clean and joining him halfway through.

 

It was late by the time they dried off, rolling into bed and Harry let himself be wrapped in Louis' arms, only too happy to be trapped here with him.

 

 _Stockholm Syndrome_. He was a prime victim.

 

//

 

Harry knew that Louis loved him in some way. He'd told him, _Daddy loves you_ , and that was as much of a love declaration as the three traditional words most people used.

 

Harry hadn't said it back because he still needed to talk to Louis like two normal human beings and not a couple brought together by passion and entrapment. He was beginning to believe Louis was capable of those kinds of conversations, too.

 

As Louis lay on the bed in front of him sleeping, he traced a gentle hand down his thin but muscled arm, watching him sleep. His lashes were pretty on his high cheeks, his lips looked soft and sweet. Louis looked feminine when his striking personality was dormant like this and Harry flicked his eyes to his soft, fluffy hair. It always went like that when they slept right after showering.

 

He wriggled a bit closer, gently enclosing his arms around the smaller man and holding him close, resting his chin in his hair. He liked thinking that Louis was his, that this was his home and that Louis would always be waiting for him to return.

 

He really needed to talk to him about that.

 

Harry couldn't help the kiss he pressed to Louis' temple.

 

"Hm, I'm being captured," Louis complained sleepily, moving his arms about until Harry released him with a sad pout and blink over his eyes to hide his hurt.

 

"Oh, it's you," Louis teased in a warm voice, slipping his arms around Harry's shoulders instead. "That's okay then..."

 

Harry re-fastened his own arms around Louis' waist as Louis snuggled into him.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I quit my job back home," he admitted then lowly.

 

Louis leaned back, biting his lip.

 

"You did?" He frowned.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"You're not going back?" Louis checked.

 

Harry ducked his head a bit.

 

"I mean, to see my friends..."

 

Louis' brows lifted and he hitched in a breath.

 

"You can stay here with me if you want," he offered right away.

 

Harry's green eyes twinkled, he nuzzled down a bit in Louis' arms.

 

"Already do, don't I?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I mean...always," Louis ventured hesitantly, breath trapped in his lungs.

 

Harry nodded distractedly, tightening his arms around Louis' middle a notch.

 

"Hey, Lou?"

 

"Yes, Harry?" Louis rubbed his chin in Harry's curls then.

 

"How do you afford it?" He wondered then.

 

Louis fidgeted a bit, clearing his throat.

 

"I write music," he said then and Harry wasn't expecting that reply because he hadn't seen any instruments or heard Louis singing at all. He guessed Louis had a basement studio and was too shy to sing in front of him.

 

"Oh," he frowned thoughtfully. But-

 

"You didn't write Stockholm Syndrome, did you?" He checked suspiciously.

 

Louis laughed, loud and brief.

 

"Ha! No, baby, I didn't...do you like that song?"

 

Harry settled down again.

 

"Reminds me of you," Harry hummed.

 

"Because I stole you away?" Louis clutched him tight and Harry nodded.

 

"I'm so sorry baby-girl, I won't keep you inside, I promise," he breathed, his words as soft as the falling of his breath in Harry's hair.

 

"I'm going to look for a job," Harry added to make his intentions clear.

 

Louis kissed his hair.

 

"I know."

 

"I won't be here all the time any more..."

 

"But you'll come back to me, wont you?" Louis asked, quick and insecure. "You'll come home to Daddy, Princess?"

 

Harry nodded, nosing up Louis' throat to kiss him, squirming as their passion rose sharp and fast with the slightest of touch.

 

"You're still in trouble," Louis reminded Harry with a smirk and Harry groaned.

 

"I'll make it really nice for you sweetheart," Louis promised silkily in his ear and Harry went hard at the thought.

 

//

 

Louis pushed him gently onto his front once he was happy that Harry's nipples were peaked enough and his dick hard enough and really Harry was surprised Louis needed convincing of either because he was always hard where Louis was concerned.

 

"Spread you thighs a bit," Louis murmured, lubing up his fingers and testing Harry's rim, slipping fingers into him to find him clutching sweetly at them.

 

"So needy, baby," he accused. "Already?"

 

Harry nodded, moaning weakly out, humping against the bed in petty relief to his arousal.

 

"You like pink don't you, Princess?" Louis asked, pitchy with excitement.

 

Harry hummed his agreement, stretching his arms up for binding. Louis slipped off the bed to fetch the pink fur cuffs, dropping something heavy by Harry's thigh. When he turned his head to see what it was, Louis tutted and tugged his head in admonishment.

 

"You don't get to look, sweetheart," he purred, twisting a scarf to make a blindfold and Harry whimpered this time, blinded to what was going on around him as Louis secured the scarf in place.

 

"So sweet like this, baby," Louis ran a hand down his back, making him shiver and his skin puckered in response, making him ache.

 

He pressed his body to the mattress, needing friction on his nipples, needing a hand on his hardness.

 

"Remember this?" Louis drew the tip of the fake penis up and down Harry's hairless thigh, making him jolt at the memory.

 

That was when Louis had taken over control of the toy because Harry couldn't _quite_ get it right.

 

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled shakily, shrinking away from the large phallus slightly as Louis drew patterns across his skin with it.

 

"Want you to take it, Princess," Louis told him. "Think you can do that for Daddy?"

 

Harry swallowed. The dildo was big-far bigger than anything he'd taken before. But his body was throbbing and his ass was clutching at nothing, wanting to be filled. He trusted Louis to look after him, to stop if it was too much for him to bear.

 

"Naughty little Princess gonna take this nice big dick for Daddy?" Louis leaned down to murmur and that was it for Harry, he was on board with the idea instantly.

 

"Yes, Daddy," he gasped, wriggling on the bed like a fish caught on a wire, helpless and vulnerable.

 

"Shh, now," Louis soothed as he dragged fingers through his long hair down his back and slipping two fingers back into him.

 

"More," Harry ground into the bed slightly, wincing as he gained no momentum. He would have dug his knees into the mattress but Louis would know and he was already paying off a naughty debt.

 

"Really, baby?" Louis hummed lightly. "More?"

 

Louis tucked three fingers together and carefully slid them back in, adding more lube to the slippery mess. Harry arched and sighed out a long moan, thrusting back onto his digits.

 

"Oh, Daddy...oh!"

 

"Yeah, like being fucked by my fingers, baby?" Louis dragged back Harry's hair with his chin, speaking against his ear.

 

Harry felt those fingers drive deeper, harder within, scissoring out to stretch him nicely and then Louis was arching into the small of his back, his hardness rubbing between his back-dimples, leaving a trail of pre-come there that made Harry melt into the bed tonelessly, his lips falling apart with the utter bliss of it all.

 

Everything was happening at once- Louis telling him how _fucking perfect_ he was, how _soft and beautiful_ , his ass was being treated to the best fingering he thought he'd ever enjoyed and Louis was crushing him oh-so-sweetly into the bed, his back layered with the sexy sprite he'd fallen hard and deep in love with.

 

"Louis!" He begged as Louis' hips began to roll, pushing Louis' hand into him.

 

"Hm? Can't hear you Princess?" Louis breathed against his hair, one arm steadying his weight the other connected to Harry's body.

 

"Need you... _in_ me," he choked out.

 

"Cant have me Princess, you were naughty," Louis reminded.

 

"Please," Harry arched back, jamming himself with those digits that stroked so sweetly deep inside.

 

"Haven't even started yet, Princess," Louis warned, curling two of those fingers to press upwards, making Harry thighs tremble. "Wanna taste you..."

 

"Daddy- _can't_ ," he shook his head, pressing down hard into the mattress to relieve himself.

 

"Oh, baby, not even going to try?" Louis hummed. "Try for Daddy, sweetheart?"

 

Harry buried his face in the sheet, body long and prone as Louis lowered to lick at him, filling him with tongue along with those fingers that pushed at something that made him want to _explode_. It was a bit too much having fingers and tongue there, having Louis' soft hair tickling the skin around his hole.

 

He began to whimper, mumbling to himself.

 

"Can't...too much...s'too much Daddy...s'too good...you make me feel so good..."

 

Louis tugged his hair, licking his lips loudly as he pulled away.

 

"If you take it all you can come, okay?" Louis promised, pressing the dildo to Harry's crack.

 

Harry gasped, his focus snapping from his over-hard dick to the task he had to complete to earn his orgasm. He nodded eagerly.

 

"Yes, Daddy...m'good girl..."

 

"You're a very good girl," Louis agreed darkly, straddling one of Harry's legs and lubing the dildo, angling it at his hole. "Gonna be good for me now?"

 

"Yes! So good, please, daddy..."

 

"You want this big, pink dick in you, baby-girl? Make you look pretty?"

 

Harry nodded, whining, writhing on the bed and pushing his bum up to gain the toy.

 

"No moving," Louis instructed as Harry's knees tried to crawl up to give him height in his hips, to push back on the toy. "Daddy wants to give you it, okay, sweetheart?"

 

Harry sucked in hard, taut breaths and squeezed his eyes shut, his tears soaked up by the scarf tied around them. He literally didn't think he'd survive this moment. His heart was beating so fast and so loud and his body was stretched to its limit only-

 

Well when Louis eased the toy into him, he realised he wasn't stretched at all until now.

 

"Oh-oh, god," he choked, reminded quickly of the breadth of the toy, how it was so much thicker than his lover. He was surprised Louis let him have it, that he wasn't jealous but he seemed to enjoy feeding this dick to Harry's ass more than his own.

 

"Easy, sweetheart...stop clutching at it, nice and gentle," Louis' hands stroked over his ass-cheek to set the example but Harry's hole was desperate for cock and his muscles were still fluttering, grabbing at the toy and making the entry of it delay slightly.

 

"Imagine it's me," Louis murmured in his ear and-

 

 _Oh_.

 

That always got him, _every_ time. Harry made a noise in his throat and thrust forward a bit on the bed, Louis' stroking of his ass calming his taut nerves.

 

A quick, stinging slap landed there, shocking the breath out of him but Louis sank the toy deeper, pushing at his rim obscenely now with the dark pink dildo.

 

The smart from the slap was enough of a distraction but Louis' tongue at the base of the toy was almost his undoing.

 

"Need to-Daddy! Can I..? Please..."

 

"Shh," Louis husked, knelt across his thigh and settling into place as he squirted more lube on the toy and Harry knew it had to go deeper within him yet.

 

"Daddy, please...please, Daddy...can't...hurts," he hissed whinily, biting his lip as Louis reached up and stroked his back.

 

"Baby, you're being so, so good for Daddy. Need you to be really good now...stop whimpering, sweetheart. I said you can come when you take it all, remember?"

 

"Mm, remember, I remember, Daddy..." Harry was mindless, stiff on the bed and full of pink thick fake dick. Louis' was easing his tense muscles with soft strokes of his hands and presses of his lips and when he stroked Harry's hair, Harry became boneless once more.

 

"So close, baby..." Louis told him, leaning across him slightly to press his ass-cheek open, seeing the tight fit of the toy. "God, you look so pretty..."

 

Harry whimpered, biting on his tongue to stop words tumbling out of his mouth in this moment. He felt so powerful, even in his submission. Only _he_ did this for Louis, only _he_ was Louis' good girl. And Louis only asked him to do things that he could manage. he'd never ask for more. So Harry knew he could do this, he knew he could please his Daddy.

 

Louis rocked the toy out a little, using more lube before sliding it back in to the same point, pushing it a little deeper where it prodded Harry's soft spot. He tried to tuck his knees up to resist it but Louis bore down mercilessly, filling him right up with he toy and straddling his thighs to keep him there, full and helpless.

 

"Oh, baby-girl!" Louis gasped, stroking himself hard and fast, his breath laboured and Harry was frozen in place, lips wide open in shock when Louis spattered all over his ass, hot and fresh from his sudden orgasm.

 

Harry moaned then and tried to curl in on himself, so full he felt his ass wouldn't survive it. The fact Louis found it hot enough to come all over him was a consolation he grasped with both hands.

 

He felt Louis' chest press into his back.

 

"Come, now, sweetheart," Louis spoke softly, breathy with his release.

 

Harry did as he asked, rutting into the sheet with barely any movement, his ass clenching around the toy with his spasms. It was merry hell being full to the brim and clutching at that overwhelming thickness.

 

"Gonna fuck you now," Louis told him and Harry gasped excitedly, expecting the dildo to be replaced by his lover, but that's not quite what Louis had in mind. The dildo stayed buried deep in him and Louis laid on Harry's back, pressing Harry's thighs together with his knees slightly, easing his cock down between his smooth, tight thighs and toward his balls.

 

Louis was hardening again already, something that Harry noted with belated shock.

 

"Daddy?" He whispered, fearful.

 

"Oh baby...want Daddy huh? Shouldn't be naughty," Louis reprimanded.

 

Harry sucked in air, trying to shift away, trying to stop the sweet excruciating knock of the toy into him, flicking at his prostate. He was getting hard again, too and Louis fucking down between his thighs, his head dragging on his balls was enough to get him there quickly, making him moan out loud. It felt like he was being filled with two dicks in all honestly since Louis was so close to his filled hole, which was tight with the toy. It felt like two fat dicks were jammed in him fighting for space and Louis was winning out, sliding up and down him where the other dick sat tiredly, stretching him out.

 

He wanted Louis to be inside him so much, he began to pine for him, begging him to switch places.

 

"Daddy, please...want you...fuck me, Daddy, please...please, I want it so bad..."

 

"You want it so bad?" Louis picked up on that, twisting Harry's head to the side with a clutch of fingers in his hair, seeing him nod.

 

He rolled Harry onto his side, one hand pressing the dildo within while he kneed up the bed, pressing his tip to Harry's swollen lips.

 

"Want me, Princess?" Louis asked, high pitched and needy.

 

Harry practically choked on deep-throating him straight away, tongue long on his underside, gagging for his taste. Louis tasted like bubblegum and Harry guessed he'd picked another sweet-flavoured lube to play with, something that made him tighten inside at the thought of. It also stretched his rim painfully when he clenched and he gasped helplessly as his muscles began to protest.

 

"Shh, shh," Louis stroked his hair, guiding Harry's mouth back to his dick as he slipped the toy out a few inches- giving Harry the reprieve he needed.

 

Harry moaned around him, arms still above his head, elbows bent and wrists cuffed as he tried to give Louis the blow-job he sought when his lips were swollen and his body ruined. He didn't even know what he needed anymore, but maybe Louis did, at least eh hoped Louis did because he was lost here, lost in a sea of pleasure and submission, sucking his cheeks in to give Louis tight head.

 

"Oh yeah," Louis hummed, pressing a thumb gently to Harry's throat, leaving the dildo clutched inside him. "Gonna swallow, baby? Gonna take it?"

 

Harry nodded, bobbing his head inadvertently and Louis' assurances that he was the _best_ made him hard enough to want to come again untouched.

 

Louis thrust into his mouth, the broad head of his dick sliding down his cheek and catching the back of his throat when he came, Harry swallowing it as Louis used a hand to milk it out.

 

"Your turn, pretty," Louis reached down and slipped his dick out of Harry's lips, come and saliva falling on his chin messily but when his glassy green eyes stared at Louis, he didn't care.

 

Louis' little hand tugged him twice before he came again, short and pathetic spurts of come accompanied by big jolting spasms. He whimpered a bit and wriggled and Louis quickly eased the toy out of him, fingers stroking over his hole.

 

Harry made a pained noise and jolted so Louis shh'd him and stroked his ass instead, into his lower back.

 

"So pretty, my baby...look so pretty," Louis assured sweetly.

 

Harry curled up on the bed, bound hands flopped in front of him which Louis gently freed, rubbing caring thumbs over his tender skin, kissing the insides of his wrists.

 

"Come here, baby-girl," Louis soothed with his voice, letting Harry tuck up against him. "Daddy'll look after you now..."

 

//

 

Louis ran Harry a bath, soothing his aching muscles and easing his soreness a little. He made him breakfast and served it to him in the big bed with a little flower arrangement in a tiny vase, kissing his temple as he clambered in beside him sneaking a slice of his buttered toast.

 

Harry ate the rest of his toast with the perfect scrambled eggs Louis had brought him, splitting the buttered jam croissant in two and offering Louis half.

 

Louis had brought his own mug of tea in of course and when Harry leaned over to kiss him thank you, their tongues had the bitterness of tea-leaves lingering there.

 

Harry cupped Louis' cheek, still sleepy-sated and a little bit tender.

 

"M'gonna go home and get some stuff tomorrow," he shared softly.

 

Louis slipped his arms around Harry's middle sideways, propping his chin on Harry's arm.

 

"You'll come back, wont you?"

 

Harry smiled lazily.

 

"With my stuff," he promised.

 

Louis smiled back, his eyes crinkling.

 

"You want your own room?" He asked. "I can clear out the spare..."

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Like being here, with you," he expressed.

 

Louis leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

"Me too."

 

"Lou?"

 

"Yes, babe?"

 

"We...We'll be okay, won't we?" He asked, brow furrowing.

 

Louis blinked, blue eyes wide as his lips parted, not knowing the answer.

 

"Of course we will," Louis assured after a stutter of breath in his chest.

 

Harry smiled, though, appeased by the answer Louis gave.

 

"I'm still tired," he said then, his voice low and grainy from their busy night.

 

Louis leaned across and kissed his forehead.

 

"Be right here, Princess...right beside you," he murmured.

 

Harry smiled and reached for the unicorn toy Louis had brought in and propped between the pillows. He folded it under his arms as he went back to sleep.

 

//

 

It was Harry who dragged Louis out into the wooded area surrounding his home, hands clasped tightly as he tugged.

 

He had on a royal blue beanie and a blue-grey soft jumper, blue jeans and his boots. He shucked on a hooded parka and smiled happily at the sunlight dappling through the trees.

 

"Look at this place, Louis!" he regarded loudly. "Do you ever come out here?"

 

He thought he heard him mutter 'only when you ran away', but Harry let it slide when Louis smiled innocently at him.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Come on, it'll do us good to get some fresh air and daylight..."

 

Louis' hand was a little bit shaky in his and when Harry turned to look at him, his noticed how Louis' eyes were wide, almost panicked. He was looking side to side, lips parted as short, sharp breaths filled his lungs. Harry slowed down a bit to walk by him instead of pulling him along, slipping an arm around his shoulders and dropping a kiss into his pretty conker-coloured hair.

 

"I'll protect you," Harry promised.

 

"Don't think so, Princess," Louis retorted quietly.

 

But Harry remembered finding Louis drunk and alone without him, he remembered how scared he'd been the day the helicopter came. He definitely remembered the first time Louis used his name when he thought Harry had escaped. Yes, Louis was scared. Of being outside? Or something else?

 

"Are you worried someone might see you?" Harry wondered lightly.

 

Louis shook his head, looking to his plimsolled feet.

 

"Are you worried about someone seeing _us_?" Harry tried instead.

 

Louis swallowed, blinking, sighing as his brows furrowed.

 

Harry wondered if Louis would ever feel able to talk about his feelings of if they'd forever be doomed to these moments- Harry wanting to hold Louis so badly and Louis holding back.

 

"I'm not a guy that you probably want to parade around," Louis offered then quietly.

 

Harry blinked, lips tipping downwards.

 

"What my gorgeous, handsome boyfriend?" Harry mocked lightly.

 

Louis frowned, looking up. He shimmied his shoulders to rid Harry's arm which made Harry looked devastated until Louis tucked his own arm around Harry's waist, taking control.

 

"I-I'm not sure you get it, Harry," he mused and Harry loved hearing his name the way Louis said it.

 

Like he was special.

 

"I don't think I do," Harry replaced his arm around Louis' shoulders so that they were connecting, still walking onwards into the trees.

 

"Everybody hates me," Louis reminded Harry of the time the police came and he'd screamed it out. "I'm not...you know-- _normal_ ," Louis huffed out the word as if it pained him to say it.

 

"In what way?" Harry wanted to know.

 

Louis smirked, lifting his amusement bright eyes.

 

"You mean you hadn't noticed?"

 

Harry tilted his head, finger and thumb pressing either side of Louis' chin, sinking into his goatee.

 

"Then I'm not normal either, am I?" Harry hummed softly. "Because I love everything you do to me... _that we do together_ ," he added assuredly.

 

Louis sucked in a breath through his nose, dipping his chin so Harry let go.

 

"I don't deal well when I'm not in control," Louis said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I'm not used to other people being around me," he added.

 

"You did okay with your friend from school," Harry bolstered.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I have you," he said. "It helps... _you_ help," he explained awkwardly.

 

Harry smiled happily at that statement.

 

"Louis," Harry looked upwards to the treetops, arm around his lover as Louis' was around him.

 

"Hm?" Louis was watching his plimsoll laces bounce about, sometimes making leaves jump up onto the toes of his shoes which he then kicked off.

 

"You do know-" Harry stopped, sucked in a breath and stopped looking at the sky.

 

He turned Louis toward him by the elbows. His eyes were very green with all the green surrounding them and his face was so pale and beautiful. Louis' gaze was caught on his eyelashes and the way the sun caught the tips, making them glow.

 

"You do know I love you, don't you?" Harry said then, trying not to rush it out the way his heart was pounding- fast and irregular.

 

Louis froze. He blinked but nothing moved for long, quiet moments.

 

" _Louis_ ," Harry said again, softer, sounding more like a begging whimper. "Daddy loves his little girl, right?" He gasped, panicked, tears coming to his eyes. "You said! You said Daddy-"

 

Louis shut him up by kissing his mouth, arms wrapped tight and hard and sudden right around him, holding him prisoner while his lips worked hotly to keep Harry's mouth occupied. If Harry thought Louis would shun his admission then he was very, very wrong. Entirely wrong in fact because Louis was moaning in his throat and slipping his arms around Harry's waist under his arms now instead of over, no longer trapping them to his body.

 

Harry leaned weakly against him, wrapping him close.

 

"You taste amazing," Harry hummed lowly and Louis broke the kiss to press his lips over his cheek, down towards his neck. "You smell good, too," Harry added with a twinkle.

 

Louis looked up from his rather serious business of getting kisses past Harry's jumper neck-line.

 

"Do you feel what you do to me?" Louis asked, shaking and hard as he pressed himself to Harry's hip.

 

Harry blinked, looking down into dark blue eyes.

 

"Baby, do feel how hard I am?"

 

Harry nodded, sucking his lower lip.

 

Louis cupped his jaw, kissing him again strongly as he grasped Harry's hand, squeezing his fingers together slightly as he dragged his hand towards his groin, pressing the palm there and pushing into it with an appreciative groan, hot, fast breath panting out as Louis lifted his lips to Harry's ear, the slowness making Harry's body prickle alive with anticipation.

 

"Do you like that, Princess..?" Louis whispered, lips brushing Harry's hair as Harry nodded. "Do you like that you make Daddy hard like this?"

 

Harry shivered, lips parting and body alighting instantly at his words.

 

"Like hard things," Harry managed, rubbing his cheek into Louis' hair as Louis crowded close, forcing his hand onto his hardness and Harry was hard himself already from the insinuation.

 

"Oh baby!" Louis gasped, thrusting up into Harry's hand a little, breath catching excitedly.

 

Harry whimpered, wanting to touch, to rut, to move even but Louis would call him naughty if he did, he was sure of it.

 

"What's the matter baby-girl?" Louis reached up with his free hand to roughly finger Harry's hair over his hat. "Making all that noise and you got Daddy so hard..."

 

Harry itched to mould his fingers around Louis' shape, to caress him and press his tip between finger and thumb to swipe away pre-come that would be pooling there. He ached to kiss him, to tell him he loved him, loved _this_ , the way he made him shake with heavy need. His chest burned with his need to be touched by Louis, too, to be told what to do.

 

"Can't even behave now can you, Princess?" Louis tutted and Harry flushed, dipping his head.

 

"M'being good..." He pouted slightly.

 

"Bet you're hard already?" Louis accused softly and Harry hitched a breath.

 

"For you, Daddy..." he assured quickly.

 

Louis pressed the heel of his palm into Harry's jeans-front the same moment he crushed Harry's' hand against his own arousal.

 

"Oh sweetheart..." Louis hummed and it was low and sexy and Harry tried to shake the sound off, pressing his lips to Louis' temple needily.

 

"Please," he whispered, brushing his temple there, subservient. "Pleease..."

 

"Please what?" Louis asked.

 

"Hard for you," Harry choked out.

 

"So this isn't naughty?" Louis suggested.

 

Harry nodded, swallowing a hum.

 

"Mm-hmm...not naughty if it's for you..."

 

Louis nibbled his ear-lobe, making Harry shimmer.

 

"Who decides what's naughty, Princess?" Louis reminded.

 

Harry sighed a little despondently.

 

"You do, Daddy..."

 

"Hmm, that's right," Louis rubbed Harry's palm up his ridge again but Harry was halfway to the rhythm Louis had struck by now and following his momentum.

 

Louis used his free hand to press fingers to Harry's jean-covered backside. Harry made a 'mmf' sound and pitched into his shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Louis grinned happily to himself. "Oh baby wants it bad, doesn't she?"

 

Harry nodded, mouth wide open by Louis' neck, dribbling a bit on his skin.

 

"Want you...Daddy..." he echoed, licking his lips and his tongue stroked the skin beneath it coincidentally.

 

Louis stiffened, fingers pausing on his hole.

 

"Did Daddy say you could touch?"

 

Harry whined, writhing a bit against Louis' shoulder. His hand was still trapped between them, massaging the hot heat of Louis' arousal, his fingers still clutched so hard so that he couldn't move them. It was all so very unfair.

 

"Answer me sweetheart," Louis prompted.

 

"No, Daddy," Harry replied obediently, softening against Louis' form.

 

Louis' strong arm held his weight nicely, fingertips still digging gently into his ass-cheeks to put pressure on his hole.

 

"Greedy little girl, aren't you?" Louis accused.

 

Harry blushed again, hotter this time, shuffling to get closer but his arm was between them. Louis slipped his free hand to his jeans, unpopping them and crunching down the sipper. He quickly tucked them down, dragging his boxers to follow, checking about them quickly. Nobody was around. Harry lazily blinked his eyes open to check and found himself looking up into the darkening sky, shivering against the coolness in the air.

 

By contrast, the sensation against his fingers was so hot. Louis had pressed himself back to Harry's hand, naked this time and Harry felt scalding heat and soft skin wrapped around hard muscle.

 

"Oh baby girl," Louis' breath faltered and that had Harry needing him more than ever.

 

"Yes...oh yes! That's so good..." Louis stuttered as he commanded Harry's hand against him and Harry had to cling onto his hip with his free hand to try and keep himself anchored in place.

 

"Not naughty," Harry muttered in Louis' ear. "See, m'not naughty..."

 

The slap that landed on his butt was quick and sudden. It left a pleasing sting behind.

 

"Fuck, you're so naughty," Louis hissed, rubbing himself against Harry's hand. "Look what you've done, hm? Look what you've done to me..."

 

"Daddy," Harry begged, mouthing under his chin.

 

"Gonna take you soon," Louis promised quietly to appease him and Harry sucked in a breath at that.

 

He was being praised. He was a good girl after all.

 

The rain started slow, soft patters of fat drops as they fell from the sky and landed around them. Leaves were knocked about with the weight of those raindrops but it didn't settle heavy at first. Louis rid Harry his t-shirt and jeans and huddled them against a tree while they kissed but the crunch of rain on dry fallen leaves became quicker around them as their panted breaths became hotter and harder to achieve.

 

Louis got to his knees, jeans still trapped around his ankles and he tugged Harry down to kneel in front of him, arching over his bare back.

 

"I'll keep you dry, Princess," he promised with a kiss to Harry's shoulder as he thumbed his already-hard nipples, making Harry push back needily.

 

Louis fished into his coat pocket for his lube, slipping two fingers straight into Harry and hearing his pleasured groan out but the resistance was unexpected and he had forgotten how much Harry had taken with the dildo only a short time before.

 

"Are you sore, baby?" Louis hummed. "Does it hurt too much?"

 

Harry shook his head working himself slowly onto those digits as his muscles eased.

 

"Gotta be quick baby, it's getting worse..."

 

Harry nodded for a third and Louis stretched him a bit more, slicking himself up, flinging back his already-damp hair.

 

"Harry...sweetheart...you look so incredibly beautiful right now," Louis ran a hand down his wet spine, watching the way his muscles contracted against the drips of rain that fell there on his pale pretty skin.

 

"Please, Louis," he panted back, working himself back to take all three fingers deep.

 

Louis slipped them out, pressing his tip there, to that little tight hole he knew held the meaning to life.

 

Harry bit his lip, taking his hands from the woodland floor to clutch them around the tree in front of them, arching his back.

 

"Daddy...yes..." He begged softly, curls springing in the wet air.

 

Louis sank in gently, about halfway and Harry felt himself clench around that invasion before easing in little flutters, his belly mirroring that feeling as though butterflies had taken over his nervous system. Louis was always so hot. He was always so snug, felt so nice inside of him. He pushed back a little to take the more that Louis was holding back.

 

"Shh, easy," Louis stroked his hair, down his chest onto his belly.

 

Harry jolted, needing a hand to him. Louis obliged this time, squeezing him tight.

 

"So pretty on your knees...just right for Daddy aren't you? Look beautiful like that..."

 

Harry arched again and Louis filled him right up, deep and tight which made him cry out, loud and uninhibited.

 

"Louis!"

 

Louis pushed his nose into Harry's skin, biting at his side as he flicked his hips, embedding himself deep again, hardly easing out before he thrust back in for long, dark sweet moments. It wasn't a rhythm as much as a staccato flushed fill, something that Harry felt impaled by every time it occurred, never sure when Louis would fuck into him next.

 

"Yeah, like that...baby you're so sweet...ah! So tight...god, beautiful...."

 

Harry drowned himself in the cries from Louis' lips, the words that fell into the rain-mattered forest and against his own skin as Louis curved over his back, hands grasping his hips tightly as he ran towards his peak taking Harry with him for the ride.

 

Louis took up his dick again, as if sensing Harry would want to come too soon otherwise and it was when Louis paused inside him telling him to shuffle forward, that Harry's heart-beat spiked and his breathing became rapid.

 

"Lou...?"

 

"Lean against the tree," Louis breathed in his ear, his front now pressed down the expanse of Harry's back.

 

Harry's knees were carefully avoiding tree-roots, his chest pressed to the abrasing bark and he bent his arms to rest his forearms there to ease some of that pressure, his nipples already pink with being fingered by Louis' dexterous hands.

 

Louis experimentally fucked upwards into him and Harry's front grazed the rough tree-bark, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

 

"Like that baby, hm?" Louis' voice was right there in his ear where he loved hearing it. "Let Daddy fuck you right up against a tree, hm?"

 

Harry was too far away to comprehend the words being spoken, he only knew who was speaking them and that was all that mattered right now. Louis. Louis in him. Around him. Talking to him.

 

His voice was so soft, low and reverent. His breath was stuttering in his throat as he pushed his heat deep inside Harry's body, each thrust a promise of loving him.

 

"Yeah-like-that," Louis choked between fills, pressing kisses and bites into Harry's neck and shoulders.

 

"Louis," Harry whispered, ruined, torso raw from the rub of the tree, his body filled tightly with Louis' need.

 

Louis stayed deep in him, easing him away from the tree as he rested against his thighs, letting Harry sit back on him, Harry whimpered a little at the deep fit but he settled sighing out blissfully as Louis stroked his belly, down his pubic bone and lower, cupping his balls to thumb them gently while his other arm kept Harry tight against him by wrapping around his ribs.

 

"Baby, want you to come so hard," Louis murmured softly.

 

Harry moaned weakly, head lolling onto Louis' shoulder as Louis settled a bit, getting comfortable and then his hand was around Harry and stroking him sweetly towards his orgasm.

 

Harry frowned, feeling something wasn't right because this wasn't how tings usually went. Usually Louis came hard and tight inside him and he was allowed to come afterwards, this wasn't a scenario he was familiar with and it almost roused him from his desire-sated bubble if it wasn't for Louis' words that kept him floating.

 

"So pretty aren't you baby? Daddy's so happy right now...look at you on Daddy's lap..."

 

Harry smiled faintly, a puppet to Louis' mastery and his quickened tugs had Harry gasping out as his climax came suddenly to the fore.

 

"All up your chest, sweetheart," Louis encouraged as Harry came, maybe the hardest he'd ever come, all over his own torso while Louis' hand stroked him through it murmuring softly in his ear.

 

"So beautiful...all mine, aren't you? My pretty little girl..."

 

Harry preened a bit and shuddered as Louis' hand dragged up his body through the remnant of his release, being washed away with the insistent rainfall.

 

"Daddy?" He questioned of Louis still deep in him, hot and hard and unspent.

 

Louis kissed his temple, shuffling back and easing out slowly.

 

"Later, baby," he promised, peeling Harry's arms away from the tree and helping him to stand- albeit on shaky legs.

 

Harry blinked at him confusedly until Louis tossed him his boxers and tee.

 

"Let's get back," he suggested, slinging his now-wet fringe back once more.

 

Harry dressed quickly into the items slung at him and they hastened back towards the lodge, Harry in his boxers as Louis tugged him along.

 

Harry couldn't help it. He stopped Louis a few feet from the house and pulled him into his arms for a heated and very-wet kiss, rubbing himself sweetly against the hotness that remained in Louis' jeans. His lips were cold and slightly dry but Louis was warming them with his small soft ones in the kiss and Harry had to engulf him in his arms to express how he felt because words didn't quite cover it.

 

Louis smiled into the kiss and Harry noted how his eyes crinkled as he pulled away.

 

"Baby, you'll get cold," Louis cupped the back of his head as they drew apart.

 

Harry nodded and they headed up to the house together.

 

//

 

Louis had Harry over the arm of the sofa within a heart-beat of coming inside. He was ripping down his jeans in the sexiest way Harry ever recalled being undressed and the frantic sound of skin upon skin friction was unmistakeable in the room.

 

"Fuck, you're perfect," Louis murmured, his hand rounding on Harry's ass cheek gently, thumbing his cheeks apart just a little, grunting out his pleasure at that little peek.

 

"Daddy...?" Harry called weakly, prone and helpless and then the reassuring slap of Louis;' hand on his ass made him fall forward a bit with a satisfied groan.

 

"Gonna come all over your pretty ass, baby," Louis told him and Harry was gone, weakened and hard and unable to breathe.

 

"Please," he managed feebly, reaching for his unicorn toy that he could see laying forlorn on the farthest cushion but he couldn't quite capture it in his shaky fingertips.

 

Louis seemed to guess his objective and reached over him to drag it back, tucking it into Harry's arms.

 

"Fuck, so perfect!" Louis exclaimed high pitched as he slapped Harry again, Harry clutching the toy closer and pushing his hot cheek into it, blushing hard now.

 

"Want me to make you pretty, baby?" Louis checked breathlessly and Harry nodded, swallowing over and over, literally unable to push sounds out of his throat.

 

"Bet you do," Louis struck him one last time and then his breathing went frantic and staccato pushing out in excited little huffs.

 

Harry moaned low in his throat as Louis pressed a thumb to his cheek to part them, aiming his load right into Harry's crack.

 

"Oh god! Oh yes...baby-girl, yes! So beautiful like that..."

 

Louis was stroking himself through it and Harry shivered as the hot feeling of sticky semen rubbed between his cheeks. he clenched to keep it there, feeling his cheeks slide together.

 

"Like that, hm?" Louis pressed into his back gently, two fingers gathering up the come before it slid all the way down his crack. "You like that sweetheart?"

 

Harry nodded, still hugging his unicorn tightly, still powerless to speak.

 

He whined faintly when Louis pushed two fingers into him, fingertips loaded with come.

 

"Oh baby," Louis hummed appreciatively as Harry took it, writhing a little at the bruised feeling around his rim.

 

He felt Louis kissing his temple, his cheek and onto his shoulders.

 

"You did so well, pretty girl..."

 

Harry smiled weakly and let himself go lax, feeling Louis' fingers slip out of him.

 

"Come on, you can lay on the sofa for a bit," Louis narrated, helping him to curl there and undressing him from his wet things to wrap him in the fluffy dressing gown Harry now loved. He pushed his chin into the collar with a happy smile, blinking lazily.

 

"Daddy, was I a good girl?" Harry mumbled, troubling with his words still.

 

Louis tucked himself into the space left on the sofa and shivered a bit from the wet drying on his skin.

 

"Always so good, Princess," Louis sighed, holding Harry close. "My perfect little girl."

 

Harry hummed contently and let his body go lax with sleep.

 

//

 

Harry woke slowly feeling decidedly grim. He felt ice-cold and brittle and his stomach lurched threateningly, making him jolt awake to make a race for the bathroom.

 

Louis' arm that had been resting over him slipped away as he stumbled to the floor to quicken across the room and somewhere in the back of his mind Harry realised Louis has laid him in his lap while he slept, probably while Louis read a book or something.

 

He skidded to his knees in front of the toilet bowl and wretched two or three times, his head swirling and painful stabs and lights accosting him as his whole body felt like it was at war. Everything hurt. His ears were ringing so loudly. His guts felt like they were being pulled out from the inside and he felt so, so cold...

 

A small arm slipped around his waist as his wretches went from dry to full-on vomiting and kind hands tied his hair back into a ponytail, warm fingers brushing down his neck and rubbing between his shoulder blades. He was minutely aware of a warm body pressing to his back, soft words being murmured into his ear. He felt awful. He was sweating and wet-through and shaking so hard from being so incredibly cold. Louis' heat burned into his icy skin and he worried about the wetness seeping through his top, his throat burning with the acid of his vomit.

 

"'M all sweaty," he tried to elbow Louis away with slurred words, choking as the bile in his throat wouldn't be swallowed.

 

"Shh baby," Louis hummed, offering him a beaker of water.

 

Harry gratefully accepted it, still tasting acid in his throat as he shuddered weakly.

 

"I'll take care of you, hm?" Louis stroked his hair gently as Harry wiped away the sweat from his brow and upper lip.

 

Harry felt weak and heavy as his sickness subsided and Louis helped him to his feet, supporting him as he staggered to the bedroom, collapsing there with a pained sound.

 

Louis tucked him up and turned up the heating while Harry squeezed his eyes shut and begged the bad pain to go away.

 

"Lou...m'sorry," he whispered into the room. "M'sorry Daddy..."

 

A weight dipped the bed and fingers clawed gently through his wet hair, lips pressing to his temple briefly.

 

"Babe," Louis hummed and Harry wriggled a bit under the stifling duvet that still didn't warm his ice-cold bones. "I love you very much okay?" Louis continued and Harry frowned, wondering if he was feverish and hallucinating. "Louis loves you very much," he added softly.

 

Harry felt like crying and the sobs tucked deep in his chest but strong arms were soon around him, holding him tight.

 

"I'll take care of you, I promise..."

 

And those were the last words he made out before everything went black.

 

//

 

 

Harry woke slowly, groggy and disorientated, wondering how he'd made it to the sofa from the bed.

 

He was accosted by the smell of sweet burn of oil- maybe pancakes?- and an overwhelming waft of salty meat-surely bacon?

 

He perked his head up, feeling an ache in his neck and a dull burn in his throat. He rubbed his sniffly nose on the back of his hand and coughed out a bit of damp air, wrapping his super soft gown tighter around himself. Louis had apparently dressed him in a pair of soft joggers and a jumper before tugging the gown on which Harry gratefully shivered into under the duvet Louis had tucked around him.

 

"Lou? You there?" He called, sounding throaty even to his own ears.

 

Louis looked over from the kitchen, those thin but broad and strong shoulders curved in slightly as his messy fringe fell across his eye. His chin was sharp like his cheekbones and the way his long lashes fell on his skin made him look so beautiful. Harry sat up a bit more, biting his lip. His chest hurt looking at Louis. His whole body throbbed to be in sync with him. He'd told Louis he loved him but he wondered if the other man knew how much.

 

"You ruined my surprise, Princess," Louis finally spoke with a smirk.

 

Harry sat right up, putting his feet to the floor and a shiver ran through his body despite the warmth of his robe. He stood up shakily, head spinning for a moment. He headed over to the kitchen carefully, kissing into Louis' hair and slipping an arm around him.

 

"Smells amazing," he smiled softly.

 

Louis turned toward him a bit to reciprocate Harry's hug by kissing his cheek.

 

"Wanted to make you something," Louis murmured. "Hoped you'd feel better after a sleep..."

 

Harry kissed into his hair.

 

"Hmm," he agreed throatily, eyeing the browned batter rounds Louis was diligently cooking.

 

"Still feel sick?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head, sitting at the table to drink a pint of water that Louis laid there. He was sure he smelled awful what with sweating and not brushing his teeth after puking but Louis didn't seem to care much as he dished up their snack, sitting right beside him with fond fingers running through his tied-up hair.

 

"Scared me for a bit there, Princess..." Louis admitted with a soft hum.

 

Harry nibbled on the pancake delicately, checking his stomach wasn't about to lurch again. He smiled despite himself.

 

"Guess kissing in the rain wasn't such a good idea," he mused.

 

Louis' gentle hand curled around his thigh.

 

"We'll keep you warm and dry now hm? No getting your fur wet..."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"I'm not one of your bears, remember?"

 

Louis smiled back, kissing into his dimple as he cupped the back of his neck.

 

"Soft like them though aren't you, baby?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes with a vague hum of agreement.

 

"Stay another night before you drive back?" Louis pleaded.

 

Harry nodded easily, still aching and drained from his vomiting bout. His ribs twinged every time he breathed in from the strain on those over-used muscles.

 

"Want to rock you to sleep tonight, sweetheart," Louis murmured close to his ear and Harry shivered for entirely different reasons.

 

Louis cared about him enough not to have sex with him while he was ill but the fact he made it obvious he still wanted to went beyond anything Harry had known before meeting Louis. He loved that Louis still made him feel beautiful even when he looked like a down and out.

 

"Daddy picked out some panties for you," Louis added softly, smiling against the skin of Harry's ear as Harry made a little noise in his throat.

 

He slid his hand down, turning the waistband of his joggers down to see what Louis had picked. He was in a pair of very pale pink rose-patterned smooth lace boxers. They were both pretty and masculine and Harry was surprised by Louis' allowance for him to wear men's underwear no matter how girly the design. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks at his manhood nestled in the lined pouch, the material so soft and nice against his skin.

 

Louis had picked something nice because Harry wasn't feeling well but Harry felt ten times better knowing he was wearing these shorts. He sucked in a breath maybe not realising until then how much Louis actually truly cared about him. For more than his body and the amazing sex they shared.

 

He leaned over, whimpering a bit until Louis signalled him to get up while he pushed his own chair away from the table so Harry could sit in his lap, perched on one thigh with both arms around his neck while Louis' secured around his waist.

 

"You like them, Princess? You like those pretty little panties?" Louis bit his lip, eyes bright as they flicked up to him.

 

Harry nodded, nosing at Louis' cheek.

 

"Got them just for you, sweetheart," Louis promised softly. "You look so perfect in them, too..."

 

Harry smiled weakly and fought not to kiss him, sure his tongue was still bitter with vomit but Louis was chasing his intention, cupping his cheek and bringing him close.

 

"No...Lou..." Harry whispered desperately but Louis captured his lips anyway for a long, sweet moment. Harry remembered a time when Louis couldn't even look at him when they kissed and now he was kissing him sweat-soaked and post sickness.

 

Louis' hands clutched at his back strongly.

 

"Baby want to go back to bed now, hm?" Louis nuzzled Harry's nose.

 

Harry nodded. sighing out. He would have his shower first, but he wanted to sleep in Louis' arms again and maybe always if Louis let him.

 

//

 

Louis' arms were banded tight around him-right around him. His own arms were pinned to his body and Harry couldn't mistake the slow brush of heat against his backside; Louis' hardness nestling in his ass-crack as though his ass was made for Louis and Louis only.

 

He was trouserless but his new underwear were still present, as was his jumper but Louis' hand snuck under the hem of that to stroke at his belly and Harry wondered if Louis knew he'd awoken.

 

"Hmm, sweetheart," Louis' voice was breathless and a little ragged already, his hum a notch toward filthy in his appreciation of Harry's body while he supposedly slept.

 

His breath hitched, his lungs filling wide and huffing out.

 

Yes, Louis knew he was awake now. Harry felt Louis nose into his hair, lips brushing his ear.

 

"So pretty, aren't you? Hm? My beautiful little girl..."

 

Harry curled a bit, wanting out of his clothes already, wanting Louis in him and for his hard heat to be filling him insistently. He didn't know if he should speak, or if Louis liked this, him pretending to be slowly woken by his rutting.

 

"You want Daddy sweetheart?" Louis asked softly, hand trailing up Harry's thigh and fingertips tickling the very sensitive inside, drawing around the shaped of his shorts.

 

Harry breathed out and wriggled back a bit, keeping his eyes closed, squeezing them shut when Louis slipped a hand inside his pink shorts to stroke him.

 

"Oh baby..." Louis regarded excitedly, breathy and high-pitched. "What happened here, hm?"

 

Harry rolled forward a bit and Louis' hand nearest the bed stroked down his chest, peaking his nipples sweetly.

 

"So good, aren't you, hm?" Louis whispered, kissing down his neck and over his shoulder.

 

That made Harry whimper a bit, pushing his cheek toward the pillow where his hair spilled messily.

 

"So hard," Louis accused sexily. "Everything is so hard..." He tugged at Harry's arousal again to punctuated his words. Harry keened into the bed.

 

"Want me to take you like this Princess?" Louis hummed in his ear and Harry still didn't reply, just hoped to God Louis understood him enough to take him all sleepy and sated.

 

"Gonna sleep through me fucking you?" He tagged on with a glitter in his voice Harry hadn't heard before. And that was his signal really, his instruction to stay down and stay pliant.

 

Harry heard the rustling of the covers as Louis undressed fully, pressing his naked self to Harry's jumper-clad back but Louis didn't make any move to remove his layer, he just kept Harry's arms tight to his body with his own and slipped sneaky hands up under the top when he wanted to feel.

 

Harry sighed out gently, half turned toward the mattress as Louis snicked the lube bottle open and Harry captured his lip and swallowed hard to contain a whine.

 

"Really, babe, not gonna make any noise at all, hm?" Louis considered, pushing two gentle fingers right against Harry's hole, finding give in his muscles.

 

Harry sucked in a shocked breath, biting down on the pillow case to try and curb his pleasured cries, finding the silence of their foreplay an aphrodisiac. Louis' breaths were fast and excited and it made Harry want to rut into his hand and push back onto him greedily. But his tempered reaction was what drew this reaction from his boyfriend so he had to try, he at least had to try and stay quiet.

 

"Oh baby..." Louis dug his fingers deeper in him, curling the tips slightly and catching something inside that made Harry fidget into the bed. "Like that, sweetheart?" Louis husked in his ear as he pressed against Harry's back slightly, hot, veined hardness rubbing his butt-cheek.

 

"Does my pretty baby like it?" Louis asked again, scissoring his fingers out.

 

Harry couldn't help the choke his throat stuttered out, trapped in Louis strong arms and barely bale to move but voluntarily silent to see what Louis would do, to see if he could stay quiet while Louis fucked him. Louis stilled his fingers at the noise, stroking Harry's hair gently.

 

"Shh baby, go back to sleep..."

 

Harry pretended to settle, relaxing himself into the bed and softening his body against Louis' invasion.

 

"Ready for me Princess?" Louis hummed, adding more lube to his fingers and curling them back into Harry. Harry sighed into the pillow, jaw pushed up and neck at an awkward angle from his twisted position, half spooning, half pushed into the bed.

 

Louis drew his knee up on the mattress, positioning himself behind.

 

"Remember when I took you like this, baby? The first time?" Louis asked even though Harry wouldn't reply.

 

But he remembered it, he remembered it very clearly.

_You like it deep like this, Princess? Do you like taking Daddy deep?_

 

Harry had to bite his lip again to stop himself groaning out loud. Why wasn't Louis in him yet? Why was he drawing this out, making it excruciatingly pleasurable? What was he waiting for? Harry needed to be filled with him, _now_. He couldn't tell him that either, he could beg or claw or pine...Louis had him captured and Harry loved being held tight to his body but he needed Louis to fuck him and he needed it now before he lost all sense of everything.

 

He shivered as Louis' hand scraped gently down his back, pressing a thumb to his ass-cheek, checking the way his fingers slid out of that tight hole.

 

"You are so beautiful like this," Louis kissed over his jumper, into his hair as he lined himself up, so incredible close that Harry could feel him everywhere. The way his lips brushed his hair, the way his chest rubbed his jumpered back, the way their naked thighs braised each other, Louis' hairy while Harry's were smooth. It made him shiver a little.

 

"Still asleep, sweetheart?" Louis checked. Harry mindfully let his body go soft once more, tensing up in needful desire each time Louis appreciated him - touching or with words.

 

When he went lax this time, he felt Louis' tip, right _there_ , right where he need to feel him. Oh yes...oh god _yes_...oh _sweet Jesus_....

 

"Huh?" Louis thrust upwards, needing a fair bit of brunt considering their position. "Like that baby? Gonna sleep through that, too?"

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and puffed out a breath, heart hammering against his ribcage as his body cried out at the pleasure of being filled- and being filled with Louis. His Louis. His only lover that he couldn't ever give up.

 

It was so tight, like this. It was hot and close and-fuck, it burned. It burned so hot Harry felt like a cinder each time Louis stretched him, pausing after each thrust to enjoy the clench of his muscles. Harry couldn't help it. He was trying so hard to stay languid but his ass was gripping onto Louis each time he entered, not wanting to lose that heat, that lovely thickness that made him feel so complete.

 

"Baby-girl...Oh, so good...yeah...so-" Louis grunted, forehead pushed into Harry's shoulder as he struck up tight and hard, jolting Harry on the bed a bit. He followed it up with three more hard, fast strikes.

 

"Fuck!" Louis gasped, stilling inside him as his body threatened to come undone, his climax so very close to breaking. "Look...." he panted, breathless, his knee pinning Harry's to the bed as his arms held him tight in domination. "Look what you've done to me..."

 

Harry couldn't look. He couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't make a sound. Louis was mindless with his submission and he was so deep in Louis' pleasure he didn't want to come out.

 

"So beautiful...oh my god, baby! So good!" Louis was a little rougher as his words escalated but only enough to test Harry's ability to stay quiet, to do as he was told.

 

"Is baby-girl going to come in her sleep, hm?" Louis wondered, slowing his thrusts to curve his hips, filling Harry in an entirely different way.

 

The sweet change of angle seemed to break something because Harry whimpered, rutting against the bed.

 

"Shh," Louis soothed once more, kissing his temple. "Daddy's just rocking you to sleep baby, just like I said..."

 

Harry felt the tears edge his eyes, his dick so rigid and the friction of the bed sheet too much to bear. He gasped in, full of Louis as Louis pressed into his back willing him to relax.

 

"Such a good girl...my pretty baby...go to sleep, hm?"

 

Harry burrowed his cheek back against the pillow and his lips parted involuntarily as Louis fucked into him, deep and slow this time, another change in angle as he shuffled down to really push _up_ , making Harry feel unbelievably full. He might never recover from this, might never make the three hour drive home if he had a sore ass but he didn't even care.

 

"Yeah you like that?" Louis hummed, knowing that Harry did like it, _alot_ , evidently.

 

"Baby wanna come on Daddy's dick, hm?"

 

Harry wanted so badly to nod, to whine yes, Daddy, to beg for the allowance to come all around Louis as he drove in deep.

 

"I know you do, baby, I know my pretty little girl wants to make a mess all over this bed..."

 

What Harry wanted, was to make a mess all over Louis. He sighed out as Louis' thrusts slowed, his peak near and evident in the sharp puffs of breath from his lips into Harry's hair.

 

"Oh god...angel..." Louis strained to vocalise his pleasure in that moment and Harry almost came undone, grimacing as he fought his body to wait for the words.

 

"Yes baby...come now, hm? Oh, yes, so hard!" Louis gasped as Harry released, biting on his lip as his body rocked with his orgasm, jerky and intense with the inability to vocalise his pleasure. He clenched Louis tight inside as he spasmed, breath stuttering as Louis fucked into him again to finish his own climax.

 

"Fuck you right through it, sweetheart..." Louis murmured, doing just that until his own body gave way, filling Harry up with hot stickiness.

 

Harry wasn't sure he could move. Louis' arms were still around him, he was still full of him even though Louis' arousal was fading with his orgasm. He felt Louis' lips drag in his hair lazily.

 

"Remember last time how you rode me after?" Louis whispered and-

 

_You're going to ride me, sweetheart and that's your punishment..._

Harry remembered, of course he remembered. It was after he'd tried to run away and Louis had taken him from behind, tight and sweet like just before and then he'd told Harry to ride him as punishment, it was the start of Harry's freedom really after that so he'd never forget it.

 

Was Harry meant to reply? He wasn't even sure anymore, he wriggled a bit, blinking his eyes open and looking over his shoulder.

 

Louis smiled at him, kneeling between his thighs to ease out of his body.

 

"I remember," Harry offered huskily.

 

Louis leaned back to sit on his calves, long lashes blinking slowly over his dark eyes as his soft, pink lips pursed slightly.

 

Harry rolled a little to the side.

 

"Want me to ride you?" He asked then, guessing Louis' intention.

 

Louis ran a hand over Harry's bare waist.

 

"You feel okay?" He checked.

 

Harry swallowed. He'd never felt better. He nodded and turned onto his back so Louis could lean down into him and kiss him; bringing them both back to a buzzy level of arousal, bodies hardening again slowly.

 

"I have to go back," Harry reminded Louis gently of his intention to drive home today.

 

"I know sweetheart," Louis rolled onto his back so Harry could straddle him.

 

The taller man carefully settled in Louis' lap, tracing his thin lips with a curious fingertips.

 

"I'll miss kissing you," Harry hummed.

 

Louis blinked, evidently not comfortable with the compliment.

 

"Hurry back to me, won't you?" He asked and his show of anxiety soothed Harry's nerves about coming back at all, about devoting himself to Louis completely.

 

He lazily stroked at Louis' hardness, leaning down to kiss.

 

"Turn around baby, I want to see how you take me," Louis instructed softly and Harry shuffled in his lap obediently, looking over his shoulder as he clasped Louis' thighs.

 

"Like this, Daddy?" He checked.

 

Louis nodded and squeezed his hands into Harry's waist, holding him firmly as he backed down, taking Louis into his body once more. He eased back gently, settling against Louis' body where he sat and comforted himself, full of hot dick and breathless with desire.

 

Louis' fingers rubbed over his already-hard nipples, making Harry gasp and lift up, pushing back firmly to take Louis all inside him again.

 

"Is that nice for you, Princess?" Louis checked with a smirk, knowing full well it was.

 

Harry nodded with a stuttered breath, repeating his action of lifting up and pushing back, circling his hips this time, feeling Louis' thickness brush around his walls, making him clench him sweetly inside.

 

"Oh! Oh yes, Daddy..." He panted, biting his lip.

 

"Need a little help?" Louis murmured, rocking his hips just a fraction, making Harry catch his breath.

 

"C-can't..." he gasped, lifting his hand from Louis' thigh to press the back of his wrist to his eye, overcome once more with pleasure.

 

Louis' hand tightened around him and stroked, slowly.

 

"So hard, always," he mused. "You want to come again, Princess?"

 

Harry wondered why Louis was being so lenient but he liked it, too, liked being able to have these open sessions where he could come as many times as he liked. He nodded and let Louis' hand bring him to peak, tightening around his dick once more until his climax subsided. Louis' hips nudging upwards reminded him he wasn't done yet.

 

He rocked his hips and took him deep, lips falling open with the sensation of being filled again so soon after coming. Louis' hand trailed up his come-splattered torso, collecting some of the seed there to offer to Harry's lips. Harry sucked his fingers eagerly, hearing Louis' surprised gasp and blushing happily at being the one to bring that reaction.

 

"Oh baby...so naughty," Louis chastised lightly.

 

Harry worked himself over Louis' dick, knowing Louis was enjoying the view of his arched back, the way his body took Louis deep and stretched over him...he knew because Louis was muttering all kinds of dark, dirty things through thin lips and his free hand was tugging at Harry's dick to bring him hard again, trying for a third release.

 

"So fucking pretty...look at you taking it so well...like Daddy's fingers in your mouth, sweetheart? Bet you'd fuck them just like you're fucking me now...take it all would you? Fill you right up stretch you hard over me, yeah?"

 

Harry wanted Louis to remember this above everything else because for the days they would be parted, this was all Louis had to remember him by. He didn't want other men capturing Louis' attention, he didn't want anyone else to be Louis' good girl...so he squeezed his muscles gently around him, enjoying his hiss of pleasure and the way Louis' thumb probed his ass-cheek open to see, to really see himself sinking in deep.

 

"Fuck! So beautiful...Princess, wanna come on you," Louis rushed out breathily as Harry pushed back onto him and fucked up into his hand once he reapplied it.

 

Harry nodded his head, waiting for Louis' signal and when he squeezed into Harry's side, he eased forward so Louis could fist himself to orgasm and while he was decorating Harry's ass-cheeks with his hot, shooting semen, Harry quietly brought himself to climax between his thighs, choking out a whimper when he realised he was probably over-sensitive to really enjoy that coming.

 

"Baby, let me hold you," Louis requested softly and Harry curled up against his chest, receiving kisses against his temple.

 

"Daddy," he murmured softly, kissing Louis' chest.

 

"Gonna wash you sweetheart and pick out your clothes for today, okay?" Louis hummed and Harry smiled, feeling like the pretty little girl Louis always told him he was.

 

"Okay, Daddy..."

 

"Baby be back soon, hm?" Louis checked and Harry nodded with a hum.

 

"Be back soon" he confirmed.

 

//

 

Louis tied one of his new scarf's into Harry's hair as a reminder as to who he belonged to. Harry had ducked into a full-body hug with his boyfriend, curling him close and nuzzling into his neck as Louis held him, strangely reluctant to let go.

 

"Drive safe, beautiful," Louis told him softly.

 

Harry sipped kisses from his lips.

 

"Love you," he husked.

 

Louis looked at him wide-eyed and bemused at that still but Harry couldn't help his pretty smile and dimpled grin.

 

"Love you, Louis!" He announced a little louder as he turned toward his car with his rucksack.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and blew a reluctant kiss from his fingers as Harry settled behind the steering wheel.

 

Harry rolled down the window.

 

"Love you!" He yelled out, grinning audaciously.

 

Louis' feet were glued to the veranda but he wanted to run down to the car and kiss Harry through the window as he backed down the drive. He heard the faint toot of the horn and an echoey 'Love you Louis!' from the end of the drive.

 

He sighed.

 

Harry was gone- again. He just hoped he'd come back.

 

//

 

It was four days before Harry came back, car creeping up the drive slowly and Louis could tell why when he rushed out onto the leafy stretch between his cabin and the driveway, because Harry's car was chock-full of his belongings.

 

He couldn't help his crinkle-eyed smile though because-

 

Well Harry was back. Here...with him.

 

He caught Harry's own happy grin, dimples flashing as he ducked out of his car to greet Louis, wrapping the smaller man up against his big body, lips pressing into that pretty hair.

 

"Lou," Harry hummed happily, squeezing hard.

 

"Harry," Louis grinned, chuckling a bit at his greeting.

 

"You came out to greet me," Harry acknowledged of Louis' venture onto the land that usually made him feel uncomfortable.

 

Louis nodded, biting his lip, wanting to ask, _needing_ to ask, unable to stop the words falling from his lips.

 

"Mine, now?"

 

Harry paused with a capture of breath, meeting Louis' gaze. He nodded, biting his own lip to mirror to Louis' action.

 

Louis' smile was wide and happy.

 

"Come on, Princess," Louis led him up the wooden stairs, leaving Harry's belongings in the car for now.

 

Harry didn't argue knowing they had more pressing things to be worrying about right now. As Louis led him inside, he picked up something off the side-table nonchalantly, turning toward Harry casually, slipping the pale pink leather-wrapped cuffs onto his wrists with a gentle click, just tight enough that he couldn't wriggle out of them.

 

Harry smiled bemusedly, eyes flicking to Louis' in silent question.

 

Louis blinked long lashes over cool eyes that darkened tellingly.

 

"Lou...?" Harry checked uncertainly, his belly filling with butterflies.

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"It's Daddy, remember, sweetheart?" He offered.

 

And-

 

Harry frowned. Was this just role-play? Was Louis just playing?

 

"D-Daddy?" he tried again, stuttering over his nervous words, really not sure of this change in his lover.

 

Louis licked his lips, eyes flitting down to the front of Harry's jeans where his burgeoning erection surged despite his fear.

 

"You're mine now," Louis said and he gripped the chain between Harry's cufflinks, leading him further inside and Harry cold only stumble after him, a slave to Louis' command.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Harry was on the cusp of becoming a successful model.

 

Armani was his biggest work to date and they'd been dressing him in their suits and shooting him for their campaign for the last two seasons of their range.

 

He liked several of the designers he'd gotten to work with-Burberry, Yves Saint Laurent, Louis Vuitton- of course, but Armani paid well and treated him nicely. He didn't feel like he had to be sniffing lines to be a valuable part of their team.

 

Of course, Louis found it hard.

 

If Harry was away for a long time he often grew insecure and sometimes irritable to the point of accusing Harry of cheating or not loving him anymore. But Louis struggled to make his shoots and after-hours meet-ups which were essential for Harry's career and when he did make those gatherings, Louis was often insular and nervous in a crowd.

 

Harry had been offered his first catwalk campaign last month. He'd asked Louis if it was okay and his boyfriend had insisted Harry didn't hold back his career for the sake of his own confidence-crisis, but Harry had thought about it long and hard before accepting. He'd only signed the contract in the end because Louis quietly agreed to support him, including coming to his first show.

 

Harry had kissed his cheek in thanks and called his agent the next day.

 

That was four weeks ago and now he was here, hovering backstage being made-up, getting ready for his first strut down the catwalk under bright lights with an audience. He was naked bar his underwear- white boxers-and waiting for his hair and make-up to be completed before he put on his first outfit.

 

Of course it was madness backstage of the show, models, clothes, groupies and entourages were scattered everywhere, it was a loud chatter of urgent direction and he found it hard to keep his head in the right space.

 

He flicked his eyes around the room, knowing Louis was sitting out front.

 

He'd suggested his beau take a seat on the front row where he could keep to himself and avoid the backstage noise and bustle. Of course, Louis didn't really get to see Harry at work so Harry wasn't quite sure how Louis would react to seeing him showing off these clothes on his muscular body, but he bit into his lower lip anxiously hoping Louis would relax once he saw how serious Harry was about his work.

 

He was dressed in pale grey trousers with a white t-shirt and a pink jacket, his hair smoothed back, a little shorter now than before so that his curls were more evident but the fashion houses didn't really go for long hair so he'd had to cut it- something he'd been punished for by Louis.

 

The lights were bright as he stepped out, confidently loping down the runway, smiling and posing smartly to the crowd who were active tonight- hollering and whooping on his relay. He squinted into the crowd slightly to try and catch a glimpse of Louis but the lights were just too bright and he had to change from his current suit straight into an all-white ensemble, the vest sheer and showing off his toned chest.

 

He smirked, swaggering out this time, biting his lip to stop his amused grin.

 

Louis would probably fuck him twice for this, he mused. The crowd were baying by the time the last runway was organised, the outfits becoming more outrageous as the night wore on. Harry blinked at the black briefs and grey jumper he was given, quickly changing out of his current outfit despite his nakedness behind the curtains.

 

Someone was drawing shapes on his long, smooth legs that matched the design on the jumper as his sweat was patted away while his hair was carefully combed back into place.

 

"Ready," the organiser tapped his shoulder, signalling his turn to go and this was it.

 

Harry headed out breathless with nerves but unable to let it show. He lifted his arm, running his hand through his hair and the jumper dragged up to flash his hip, camera flashes strong and fast around him. He pursed his lips, slouched his shoulders a bit and worked the room, coolly staring out into the sea of bodies, forgetting about everything else but how these clothes looked on him.

 

He strutted back, diving behind the curtains with a breathy laugh, having to quickly turn around for the curtain-call and once they'd bowed and danced on the catwalk he was finally free to get dressed again, slipping back into his favoured pink boxers with a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

 

His hair was damp from a quick shower when he appeared from behind the changing curtain and Louis was stood there waiting, hands clasping nervously together, eyes on his feet.

 

"Hey," Harry breathed, bringing Louis' chin up with a crooked finger.

 

Louis blinked coolly.

 

"Well, how was I?" Harry asked, chewing his lip.

 

Louis reached up then, pressing his thumb just under his lower lip to stop the gnawing action. He pushed his thumb-pad onto that wet, red mound once Harry's teeth resided.

 

"Forgot who you belong to, Princess?" Louis asked, low and husked.

 

Harry hitched a breath, frowning slightly.

 

"No...no, Daddy, I'm all yours..."

 

Louis' eyes narrowed.

 

"Let other men see you though, didn't you, baby?"

 

Harry sighed a little, softening his breath so as not to upset Louis further.

 

"It's my job, Lou," he tried.

 

"So soft and pretty aren't you baby?" Louis' free hand snatched around Harry's back to press into the lower curve, slipping over his butt and onto his thigh. "Beautiful legs..."

 

"Nobody touched me, Daddy," Harry murmured, shoulders curling inwards to accentuate their private bubble.

 

Louis ran his fingers into Harry's hair, clutching under his butt cheek a little tighter with his other hand.

 

"Thought you were mine now," he said and Harry didn't know what to say because if Louis wasn't okay with him modelling then they'd have some serious issues.

 

Harry nosed into his cheek, lips finding his ear.

 

"M'all yours, Daddy...M'your good little girl, remember?"

 

Louis stroked down the back of his hair, deceptively sweet considering his tension and so far expressed dissatisfaction with Harry's show.

 

"Want to show me, sweetheart?" Louis invited. "Show Daddy how good you can be?"

 

Harry expelled a breath, leaning into Louis' body, cheek going to his shoulder in familiar submission.

 

"Yes...yes, Daddy..."

 

"Gonna get hard for me right here, baby?" Louis hummed, hand slipping onto Harry's butt-cheek to stroke his fingers on that mound enticingly.

 

Harry whined, leaning harder against the shorter man.

 

"Can't," he begged. "People will see..."

 

"Are you shy baby?" Louis countered lightly. "Don't want people to know that you're hard for your Daddy?"

 

Harry shook his head, screwing his eyes tight shut.

 

"Thought you wanted to show me how good you are," Louis reminded.

 

Harry blushed hard, swallowing down his tears as he felt Louis' hand slip lower, his fingers gliding down his crack to stroke idly between his legs. Harry pitched forward a bit and Louis curled him close, turning so his back hit the wall lightly and ducked him and Harry into the shadows slightly.

 

Harry whimpered and stretched to receive touch, hands clutching at Louis' shoulders while his lips fell apart.

 

"Doesn't Daddy get a kiss then sweetheart?" Louis asked and Harry slowly found his lips, messily attaching his to them, already a bit mindless with desire.

 

When Louis' probing hand gave up pressing against his hole through his jeans, he ground the heel of his hand against the front of his fly, gasping into their kiss at what he found there.

 

"Oh baby...so hard for me..." he smirked, tightening a hand on the back of Harry's neck as he kissed him again, harder this time, his hand pressing against his ridged need with the same hot insistence.

 

"Daddy, please," Harry begged breathily, hair dropping down across his eyes. "Not here," he asked weakly.

 

"But baby look what you've done," Louis argued softly, bringing Harry's hand from his shoulder to mould it around his own hardness. "You made Daddy very happy..."

 

Harry choked out a denial, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning hard against Louis' body again, Louis still holding him steady, one hand pushing upwards against his dick, the other clutching his neck.

 

"Please," Harry slipped his arms around Louis' shoulders to press lips to his neck.

 

"Please, what?" Louis prompted.

 

"Need you," Harry sighed, breath hot and fast against Louis' neck.

 

"Oh, but you've been very naughty," Louis reminded.

 

Harry whimpered, nosing into his neck. Louis' eyes watched shrewdly at the patrons passing them by, mostly oblivious to the dark corner they'd rolled into and anyway there were girls sniffing white lines off the vanity tables and a couple were having sex on the sofa right across from them.

 

"Daddy," Harry begged as Louis' hand rubbed up and down, not increasing pressure or speed to truly bring Harry to peak. Harry limply thrust up, trying to gain more leverage.

 

"Oh, you want it bad don't you, baby-girl? Being greedy are we, hm? Did Daddy say you could come?" Louis murmured, voice low.

 

Harry tried to stagger back but Louis' arm slipped around his waist, strong and controlling.

 

"Where you going, hm? Trying to run away?"

 

Harry shook his head, not sure of anything right now. He'd been so happy when he'd come off the catwalk, proud of his performance and how he showcased the Spring line but Louis' harsh treatment was confusing him, making him wonder if he should be here at all.

 

"Am I pretty, Daddy?" He asked weakly, pressing his lips to Louis' neck, rutting against him desperately as his breathing quickened and stuttered helplessly at the contact he forced with Louis' hand.

 

"Baby, you're so beautiful," Louis complimented. "You look so beautiful right now, begging me to bring you off..."

 

Harry gasped, finding hard resistance in Louis' knuckles, pressing there again and again to heighten his desire.

 

"You want to come right here, Princess? Come in your shorts and go home dirty?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes, Daddy," Harry begged. "Please...can I? Can I-"

 

Harry opened his eyes to seek the answer from Louis' face, still jutting into his hand to seek his climax.

 

"Please," he whispered, low and breathy. "Louis, please..."

 

Louis unbuttoned his jeans, rasping down his zipper and tucking his fingers into the front of his shorts, something that made Harry part his lips at, whimpering helplessly as he pressed forward into Louis' smaller body.

 

Louis' arm around his waist tightened, his body rigid with need.

 

"Easy, baby..." he hummed, fingers squeezing into his side as his other hand enveloped his swollen need.

 

"Yes, oh Louis... _Daddy_ ," he added softly, kissing along his jaw.

 

Louis squeezed his already-wet head between soft fingertips, using the liquid to lubricate his hand-job, small hand wrapped entirely around Harry's size now and trying to keep things hidden.

 

"My good girl, hm?" Louis suggested as Harry gasped, desperate for tightness, desperate for release.

 

"Yours," Harry pushed out of his aching throat, lips finding Louis to latch onto, unsure his beau would want to kiss him in public like this.

 

Louis seemed to be up for it, kissing him back as his hand did the work, bringing Harry to a skilful and intense high, clutching him close as he shuddered, come spilling over his hand and onto Harry's jeans.

 

Louis kissed him through it, hand still stroking as their lips pressed meaningfully together, Harry pulling away only to catch breath after his orgasm hit.

 

Louis' lips drifted to his temple.

 

"Zip yourself up, babe, people are looking," Louis told him quietly and Harry could barely think let alone move, or do something co-ordinated,. His groan of disapproval evidenced that fact so Louis kindly did the honours for him. Harry kissed his cheek in thanks.

 

"Feel better now?" Louis enquired gently, arms banded around Harry's waist as Harry leaned heavily into him.

 

Harry burrowed into his neck, cheeks hot with shame.

 

"It's okay sweetheart," Louis kissed into his damp curls. "Let's get you home, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, blinking dazedly as he finally lifted his head.

 

"Haz! See you later, yeah?" Zayn Malik called, saluting Harry as he passed.

 

Harry nodded, smiling faintly back, only for Zayn to pause.

 

"This your Louis?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

 

Harry licked his lips, puffing out a breath, hoping his come-strewn jeans weren't too obvious.

 

"Yeah...yeah this is my Louis," he managed with a husky voice.

 

Louis slipped his wet hand into Harry's and twined their fingers.

 

"Nice to meet you," Zayn greeted, offering a hand which Louis shook firmly.

 

"You too...erm..." He hedged, not knowing the other man's name.

 

"Zayn," he supplied, leaning back with a knowing grin. "You weren't wrong Haz, he's bit gorgeous your bloke isn't he?" He winked.

 

Harry grinned happily at Zayn's statement and clutched Louis' hand a bit tighter.

 

"I saw him first, Malik," he warned softly, only for Zayn to stick his tongue out and salute before he left, Harry turning to Louis as he did so.

 

"Take me home?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, slipping an arm around his waist to guide him out.

 

//

 

Louis wasn't done punishing Harry it would seem.

 

He'd tied Harry's wrists in a soft scarf not tight enough to bite but tight enough that Harry couldn't break them free and he'd made Harry sit back against the headboard in his pretty blue silk panties, legs bent long in front of him, hair a little bit greasy by now but sprung with curl.

 

His green eyes were dominated by his pupils, dilated to signal his need as Louis knelt between his feet, thick thighs flexing as he held himself up, one hand stroking his own dick.

 

Harry's chin dipped slightly as his lips fell open, his thoughts naturally heading towards how Louis tasted, how he felt in his mouth.

 

"Daddy," he whispered, low so Louis wouldn't hear because he knew Louis wouldn't praise him until he was ready.

 

Louis did look up from his clenched knuckles which controlled the hand around himself, his soft thin lips pink and glistening where he kept licking them between hot, sharp breaths out.

 

"Baby want this, hm?" Louis asked, brow arching.

 

Harry blinked, nodding obediently even though he didn't need to affirm what he wanted. Louis knew.

 

"Can't have it," Louis dealt the news softly, his other hand grasping around Harry's ankle. "You're all mine, remember?"

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Yours," he frowned earnestly.

 

"You forgot, didn't you?" Louis mused and Harry was reminded of earlier, closing his eyes for a moment, pained by the memory.

 

"Just my job, Daddy," he assured equally low and mumbled, knowing the words didn't matter. What he and Louis shared went way beyond all that. Their bond was indestructible.

 

Louis' was getting very hard. His veins were pushing outwards, his skin was flushed and dark. His breathing quickened and his hand flew over his skin.

 

Harry whimpered a bit in his throat, making Louis pause. He pushed his hand towards Harry's mouth.

 

"Lick it," he commanded.

 

Harry stuck his broad tongue out, licking a fat stripe of saliva down his palm. Louis put his hand back on himself, squeezing. He hissed.

 

"Oh baby-girl, that feels so good," he hummed, long lashes fluttering a bit as his thighs took the strain.

 

Harry watched as Louis sat back a bit on his haunches and he whined because Louis was getting _comfortable_ and he was so far away.

 

Louis' eyes flicked to him, dark blue and desired, his free hand travelling up his leg to curl around his thigh.

 

"Open your legs, sweetheart," Louis murmured.

 

Harry dragged his feet up the bed and let his knees fall apart, exposing his own arousal which pressed against the restrictive material of his pants. He looked at himself, obscenely turned on, his bound hands pressed to his chest. When he flicked his eyes back to Louis, Louis' lips had fallen apart.

 

"Tuck your panties down, baby," Louis whispered, his voice apparently failing him.

 

Harry felt _alive_. It was like an electric current filled him every time Louis was like _this_. He carried out his task awkwardly, shoving a thumb into the side of the panties-band, thrusting down until they bared him, his strong erection jumping free.

 

"So hard, pretty girl," Louis tilted his head in consideration.

 

Harry nodded, licking his lips, pushing his hips up a little.

 

"Who got you hard like that, hm?" Louis wondered.

 

"Hard for you," Harry confirmed.

 

"Just for me?" Louis checked and-

 

Harry maybe loved this part of Louis even more, the one that needed reassurance. Because without his insecurity Harry wouldn't know, wouldn't know irrevocably how Louis needed him.

 

"All for you, Daddy," he bit his lip and dipped his chin, looking up with big, dark green eyes.

 

"Oh baby!" Louis gasped a little, hand stuttering over himself. "So pretty," he commended.

 

Louis shuffled forward a bit, breath hot against Harry's thighs as he balanced with one hand, the other still stroking lazily over himself and when Harry watched him kiss his thighs, he made a strangled noise and shifted uncomfortably.

 

Louis nosed up his hard heat, lips pressing sweetly to his tip and Harry choked in disbelief, blinking hard and fast several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

"Soon," Louis promised with a smile, grinning wickedly at Harry as he moved away again and-

 

What did that even mean? That Louis was going to--? That he'd-?

 

Harry couldn't breathe, was jolting uneasy gusts of air into his lungs because he wanted to come so hard from Louis' lips just pressing there for a nano-second, he thought if Louis even dreamed of kissing him there more fully he'd never last.

 

"Think you can be a good girl?" Louis asked as he shuffled back.

 

Harry's eyes snapped up.

 

"Yes," he answered right off, wondering what Louis had in mind.

 

"I can see you want it," Louis smirked a little at Harry's intense gaze on where his hand stroked at his own heat.

 

"So bad," Harry agreed without pause. "Daddy, want you so bad...can I?" He asked hesitantly, pursing his lips a little hopefully as his chest pushed forward, ready to kneel and take Louis deep in his mouth.

 

Louis' free hand pressed to his chest.

 

"Ah!" He tsked lightly, making Harry sit back as his fingertips ran around his own nipple and the head of his cock simutaneaously.

 

Harry looked at him horrified.

 

"No!" He hissed out at the unfairness of it, at Louis' blatant teasing.

 

Louis merely arched a brow.

 

"What was that, babe?" He asked.

 

Harry swallowed hard.

 

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Nothing Daddy..."

 

He let his hands fall to his lap, the back sides of his hands rubbing unconsciously up and down his ridged heat to relieve some pressure. He needed to be touched so bad.

 

Louis knelt up; a sharp slap exacting on Harry's thigh, making the skin ripple.

 

"So naughty," Louis' gaze narrowed disapprovingly. "Touching and telling me no?"

 

Harry made a noise, tried to wriggle a bit, not knowing where to put his hands.

 

"Turn over, hands above your head, sweetheart," Louis' voice was gruff now, urgent.

 

Harry quickly rolled onto his stomach, sliding down the bed and hissing when his hard-on rubbed the sheet.

 

"Shh now," Louis' hand pressed to his cheek, pushing two fingers in between his lips and Harry gagged on them, wondering what Louis would do now.

 

Louis pushed his arms right above his head, knees straddling Harry's thighs to keep them tight in and Harry heard the lube bottle, jolted a little as it fell on the backs of his hairless thighs and he bit his lip in bitter disappointment.

 

" _No_ , Daddy," he begged sharply, wriggling his hips to signal what he needed and it wasn't Louis' dick between his thighs.

 

"Baby's being very naughty tonight," Louis' hand rounded on his ass-cheek, crashing down to discipline him.

 

Harry felt the hot slick heat of Louis' arousal slide between his lubed-up thighs and crossed his ankles, hole fluttering in pre-emptive want. He felt Louis spread his cheeks wide open with one thumb, as if sensing that action and wanting to see it with his own eyes.

 

"Want it so bad don't you darling?" Louis hummed happily.

 

Harry pushed his head to the side licking at Louis' digits fervently to properly express just how badly he wanted it because he couldn't push a sound out of his throat and Louis deserved to know, really.

 

"Want me, inside you?" Louis leaned down a little, pressing Harry to the bed.

 

Harry whimpered around his fingers, pushing his ass up. Louis pressed his thumb there then, no lube to soften that claiming press.

 

"Ah!" Harry jolted a bit, spitting out Louis' fingers.

 

Louis shifted and Harry's breath caught, thinking this was it, this was really it, he was finally forgiven and Louis' body was going to sink into his and love him from the inside out. He felt lube stripe down his crack, waiting for the fingers to spread it, to push it deep inside where he throbbed, where his body clenched at needing Louis to fill him up already.

 

"Please...god, please," Harry pressed his forehead to the bed, tensing in his need and Louis' fingers clasped into his hair, tugging slightly.

 

"Don't deserve it do you?" Louis accused. "Been a dirty little slut..."

 

Harry fell breathless waiting, waiting for Louis to end this and it didn't come because Louis slid his dick all the way up Harry's crack before breathing in his ear.

 

"You don't get Daddy's dick, do you, sweetheart?"

 

Harry choked out a sob, disbelief mixed with disappointment. Why not? Why didn't he get Daddy's dick?

 

"Why..? Oh please!" He pushed back, hard, Louis thrusts keeping him pinned to the bed but his intention was clear.

 

Louis froze, dick at the top of his butt.

 

"Baby doesn't want this?" Louis asked quietly, his breathing a little ragged which soothed Harry's nerves.

 

"Yes, yes," Harry begged, scared Louis would disappear altogether. He had done that once when Harry had made too much noise complaining about not getting what he wanted. He didn't want to push Louis to that limit ever again. "Want more," he added quickly after.

 

"Don't even deserved this," Louis thrust again, tugging at his hair. "Do you?"

 

Harry sobbed a bit, shaking his head into the bed.

 

"No, Daddy," he accepted as the slippery hot enticement of Louis' hardness slipped up his ass-cheeks, painfully reminding him how close he was to having it and yet still being denied.

 

"Gonna come hard for Daddy when he tells you?" Louis checked hoarsely, voice tell-tale high with his need, slipping through his cheeks now with a steady rhythm.

 

Harry groaned, Louis' free hand now splitting him to allow Louis to drive deeper, tip sliding over Harry's hole in sick reminder as to why he wasn't being stretched. He would probably never stop coming once Louis was done with him and he was finally allowed to release.

 

"Tell me, baby," Louis prompted, breath staccato unlike the smooth glide of his hips. Every time his dick hit the top of Harry's crack, his balls bumped sweetly against Harry's skin, reminding him how it felt when they did that and Louis was inside of him, making him ache in ways he'd never ached before.

 

"So hard," Harry ground out, hands pinned to the bed as Louis leaned right across his back to reach, lips by his ear.

 

"Louder," Louis kissed his cheek in juxtaposed sweetness.

 

"Daddy-" He gasped a little because Louis' deliberately pointed his tip over Harry's hole. "Gonna come so hard for you...so hard," he promised. "Please..." He added hopefully.

 

Louis smiled against his ear, pressing down hard a few more times and then Harry felt the wet land in the dip of his lower back, where his dimples lay. He moaned weakly as Louis curled to lick at them, one hand still holding him to the bed.

 

"So beautiful, aren't you Princess? Dimples everywhere...Daddy just wants to lick you, all over..."

 

Harry went lax, weakly humping into the mattress in mindless need to come already and Louis took pity, shifting to turn Harry over onto his back and resettling across his thighs.

 

"Show me, then baby," Louis invited. "Show Daddy what you can do..."

 

Harry had become a bit of a master at controlling his orgasm and Louis had been the mad magician at the helm of it all. He met Louis' gaze, his body so tight and angry-looking, it was almost a sick pleasure to hold back for a few more seconds so Louis would purse his lips and arch his brow expectantly.

 

"I'm waiting," Louis prompted softly, and it really was so soft, like the hand Louis was stroking down his torso, rubbing on his belly slightly and Harry didn't know, he couldn't have but Louis crouched down a bit, mouth open and tongue out.

 

He let go then, with a carnal cry and an agonising twist in his body from the intensity. Louis had never done that, not once. Harry was the submissive, he was the one that ate come and took dick in his mouth, not Louis. The fact that Louis had now signalled twice that this might change was all too much.

 

Louis licked his lips as a bit of errant come hit his tongue.

 

"Tastes as sweet as you look, baby-girl," he commended, hand slipping onto Harry's hip almost possessively, resting there gently.

 

Harry blinked up at him, sated and ruined.

 

Louis rolled his eyes with a bit of a huff.

 

"Oh, alright," he mused, shuffling down to lay upon Harry's bigger body, knowing exactly what Harry wanted.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed into his hair.

 

"Thank you," he whispered, very quietly, so as not to ruin things.

 

Louis smiled against his chest, pursing his lips so they reached the skin.

 

"Mine, babe," he said only.

 

"Mine," Harry echoed, holding him tighter.

 

//

 

Harry had a shoot with Attitude magazine.

 

He'd told Louis about it and even invited him along knowing that his lover would most likely punish him for whatever happened at the shoot but Louis had been different since the fashion show where Harry had walked out wearing no trousers.

 

He hadn't talked about it so much as acted very possessive and Harry wanted Louis to trust him, to see he did these things on his shoots and at his shows but it didn't detract from his commitment to Louis.

 

Zayn was his partner on the shoot. He was the Indian, Harry was the Cowboy and Harry had caught him with a lassoo and was dominating. It was very ironic, really.

 

Of course, Zayn was a beautiful man, small and dark with sharp cheekbones and big, chocolate eyes, a flash of dark hair. He looked sensational in a feathered headdress with paint across his cheekbones, kneeling in the tee-pee they'd set up for the shoot.

 

Harry tucked his cowboy hat low down over his eyes slightly, only the pale blue jeans with leather chaps around his hips while he knelt up behind his good friend.

 

Louis was stood behind the camera-man, finger and thumb bracing his scruffed chin, lips pursed thoughtfully. Harry looked up, biting his lip.

 

"Lou? You okay with this?"

 

The shoot staff didn't really pay attention to Harry's words but Zayn giggled, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Shut up, Styles," he told him.

 

Harry smiled at his friend, looking back towards Louis to check.

 

He blushed when he caught sight of the bulge in Louis' black jeans. _Oh_. So he was more than okay with this. But that sign of arousal still meant Louis was going to ruin him later. He shivered in anticipation.

 

"Try and look butch," Zayn told him and Harry grinned, slapping his hip.

 

"How's that?"

 

"Harder!" Zayn teased, waiting for the photographer to prompt when he was starting shooting again.

 

"Right, let's go!" Cal called loudly and everyone shooed into place.

 

Harry concentrated on the task at hand and tried to forget the dark, intense looks from his boyfriend.

 

//

 

It was a long, tiring day.

 

Harry took a shower at the studio, his hair soft and messy as he stumbled into the cabin, heading for the sofa.

 

"Bedroom," Louis' voice commanded behind him and Harry swallowed, not sure if he should turn.

 

He did, because he was shattered and he wondered if Louis would offer him a reprieve.

 

"Lou, m'-"

 

"I said, bedroom," Louis repeated, ever so low and soft.

 

Harry sucked in a breath. His body kicked alive with want. And yeah-okay, he wasn't that shattered anymore.

 

Harry kept walking toward the bedroom and as soon as he was through the door, Louis paused him, stripping him quickly and binding his hands behind his back with some fluffy-lined cuffs. He was guided to the bed and pushed on it, front first, over the bottom corner, his knee falling off the side as he gasped.

 

"Lou-"

 

"Dirty little whore," Louis spat, yanking his hair a little too hard.

 

Harry's breath stuttered.

 

Louis was still dressed, pressed his body to Harry's back and wrapped his arm around his chest, across his collarbones, lips close to his ear just how he liked.

 

"Do you like this?" Louis asked breathily, kneeing between his thighs, fingers dipping wetly right into his hole with no warning and Harry didn't even know how he'd grasped the lube bottle.

 

"Louis!" Harry cried, rutting into the bed. _Oh god_ , he liked it a lot. Maybe too much.

 

Louis' arm tightened around his collarbones, pressing closer and rubbing himself against Harry's bound hands.

 

"Gonna get me now, Princess," Louis warned. "Think you deserve it?"

 

Harry shook his head sobbing out 'no's, so taken by the strength of Louis' feelings and the way he needed to own him he didn't know which way was up.

 

Louis' fingers left him after a rough opening, his body pushing right in hot and fast and slick, not painful but punishing, stretching him hard and fast over his invasion.

 

"Wanted this did you?" Louis cast hotly. "Wanted Daddy hard and rough like this?"

 

Harry choked out noise but nothing made any sense and his body was full, so fucking full. He was stretching around him but it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough because Louis was fucking him, slow and deep and hard. So beautifully hard. He had to cry at the magnificence of it, it was unimaginable.

 

"Thought you liked it sweet baby...thought you liked me soft and sweet..."

 

Louis was relentless, pushing deep, deep with swift slow strokes, free hand grasping at Harry's waist and tugging at his hair intermittently with little panted accusations.

 

"So naughty! Fuck you're pretty..."

 

Harry couldn't cope, really. It felt like so long since Louis had been in him like this and now he was owning him, completely.

 

"Daddy," he tried shakily, not knowing what to say, face-down and helpless.

 

Louis' arm curled up under his, clutching at his shoulder now.

 

"Oh yeah? Daddy now am I? Wasn't earlier was I? Fucked someone else didn't you?"

 

"Didn't---" Harry gasped out, filled over and over with beautiful hot heat, knee pushing up the side of the bed helplessly.

 

Louis curled his free arm under his thigh a bit, keeping him tight in place and making more room to sink in deeper.

 

"Yeah, Daddy's deep in you baby," Louis' lips kissed at his shoulders, bites accompanying those presses and Harry was sure he would be marked.

 

Louis didn't like when Harry had a shoot and he couldn't mark him so this was his way of making up for it.

 

"Fuck that pretty ass!" Louis cast suddenly. "Mine, yeah..."

 

"Yours," Harry agreed weakly.

 

"You think you're the Daddy?" Louis accused and Harry knew he was nowhere near. His shoot with Zayn might depict him as dominant but it couldn't get any further from the truth.

 

"No, Daddy," Harry chucked out, fucked into the corner of the bed and held so tightly into place, bound and unable to fight free.

 

"Naughty little bitch," Louis' hips sharpened, then rollled, fucking in hard then soothing it off with a gentle dip. Harry felt like crying, sobbing into the bedspread to express his emotions. It was just too good, always too good. Louis loved him so, so much and it was so hard. And so beautiful. He had to say something, had to tell him-

 

"Yours, Daddy," he pushed out. "Please! Make me yours..."

 

Louis was desperate for release, pushing hard into Harry's back now and clutching tight at the same time to keep him open and down against the bed.

 

"Think you can walk tomorrow?" Louis hummed, even though his punishing strikes would never hurt Harry to such a degree, the threat of it made Harry whimper.

 

"Everyone's gonna know who owns this," Louis added.

 

"Please," Harry begged and really, he hadn't earned Louis' hand on him but Louis pushed his fingers between the bed and Harry's body and tightened around him.

 

"Gonna come right inside you," Louis warned. "Can you come at the same time?"

 

Harry nodded, breathless and weak, needing this release, this synchronised orgasm to reassure himself that Louis was okay, that they were okay no matter what he did with other guys for his job.

 

"Yeah, like that?" Louis slowed right down, pumping sweetly, stroking Harry's skin where his hand held him strongly at his shoulder.

 

Harry made a noise, rutting into Louis' other hand, waiting for the words.

 

"Oh baby-girl," Louis hummed happily, voice rich with praise. "So pretty like this..."

 

Harry hitched a bit, a bit sensitive and sore now, a bit done-for, really.

 

"My sweet, pretty baby," Louis sighed and then it was coming, thick and fast inside him and Harry didn't need a prompt to release his own climax because he was there, stuttering in Louis' hand, slickening his palm obscenely.

 

Louis stroked him through it, leaning back a little and Harry wondered if he was reaching for a plug and would leave him here until he was ready to punish him again, but he heard clicking and felt his cuffs being pulled away, stretching his arms weakly above his head to ease the ache in his muscles.

 

"So beautiful," Louis purred, fingers tangling into his curls, lips pressing to his skin.

 

Harry made a sound and sighed out, crushed to the bed by Louis' weight.

 

"Just want to keep you," Louis laid against his back with his own sigh.

 

"Please," Harry whispered out and it must have meant something because Louis' arms curled around him, his cheek pressed to his back.

 

//

 

Harry loved being wrapped up in Louis. There'd be mornings they woke and Louis' strong arms would be clutched around him tight, right around his chest holding him close, Louis' soft breath against his hair. There'd be times Harry woke nuzzled into him and Louis' arms barely fit around his wide, curved shoulders but he was always stretching to reach. There'd be times Harry woke with his cheek on Louis' tummy and Louis' hand in his hair, the other resting gently on his shoulder.

 

The times he got to wake with Louis in _his_ arms were much rarer.

 

This morning was one of those rare occasions, his boyfriend seemingly not moving from his position from last night where he'd fallen asleep on Harry's body and it was strange because Louis almost always tried to move in the night so that he regained control and Harry wondered briefly if Louis was softening, just a little bit.

 

He smiled wide, eyes sparkling as he blinked them open, grooves dipping into his cheeks.

 

He kissed into Louis' hair, not minding the way Louis' soft lips were kind of stuck to his skin where his saliva had dried because he slept with his mouth open. Sometimes Louis kitten-snored and Harry had to fight not to wake him up just to fuck the kitten right out of him. If Harry topped that, is...

 

He tightened his hold on him, nestling his cheek into that conker-brown hair that was a little long, matching the bristly scruff on Louis' chin. He was so gorgeous and when he went out with Harry he'd peek from under those long lashes, cool and strong and dangerous and nobody would know that Louis was a little bit shaky, that his breath was a bit weak and that he was having trouble focusing on the events around him because he got so nervous. Nobody but Harry knew and he liked it that way.

 

"Don't get any ideas, Princess," Louis murmured sleepily from Harry's chest.

 

Harry was holding tight enough that Louis couldn't move more than to wriggle a bit.

 

"M'not," Harry replied equally sleepy.

 

Louis fidgeted under his hold.

 

"Let me go then, hm?" He asked nicely.

 

"Nope," Harry replied, pronouncing the 'p' with a pop.

 

Louis rocked side to side lightly, trying to wriggle down to escape Harry's hug. Harry lowered one arm, pressing it gently against Louis' lower back.

 

"Just stay," Harry hummed, pleadingly. "Please, for a bit..."

 

Louis wasn't expecting Harry's lower arm to tighten if he tried to wriggle out of it still, he gasped, arms pressed to Harry's chest helplessly.

 

"I don't- babe, please," Louis mumbled, becoming agitated.

 

"You can't just stay there?" Harry pouted sadly. "Not even for a minute?"

 

Louis cleared his throat a bit and Harry felt the frightened patter of his heartbeat pressing strongly against his chest. He frowned, letting go instantly and looking at Louis with a concerned frown as Louis pushed himself upwards, settling beside him on the bed but turned away, clothed back to him.

 

Harry remembered now that Louis didn't undress last night before taking him on the bed. He reached out toward him and Louis curled away a bit.

 

"Louis? Did I scare you?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder, blue eyes clouded until he stared at Harry and then they cleared.

 

"Don't like being held, Princess," Louis offered tritely.

 

Harry bit at his lip, not liking that.

 

"Okay," he agreed out loud, because he already knew that, really, he didn't need Louis to tell him as much. It just-

 

It hurt, just a little bit, hearing him say it.

 

"Liam needs me to pop into the big studio today," Louis said hopping off the bed to signal his intention to shower. He paused in the doorway.

 

"Harry?" He called and Harry still hadn't gotten used to Louis calling him by his real name instead of the many affectionate terms he often used.

 

He looked up, prompted out of his thoughts.

 

"Yeah, I have another shoot with Zayn," he mused getting up slowly.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Was I not supposed to bite last night?" His eyes sparkled as Harry caught up with him.

 

He cupped Louis' bottom fondly, despite Louis' previous words on how he felt being held. Harry kissed his temple softly.

 

"It's okay I think we're dressed for today's," he assured.

 

Louis grasped the back of Harry's neck to finger his shorter but still-thick hair.

 

"Better be, babe, you better be..."

 

//

 

"Cops and robbers, yeah?" Zayn's eyes lit up as he messed about with the metal handcuffs, his outfit of striped cotton prisoner-uniform suiting his small, dark form.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't forget I'm the authority," Harry teased with a smirk.

 

Zayn laughed loudly, poking him in the tummy.

 

"That's not what Louis says," he poked his tongue out.

 

Harry poked his back.

 

"Like he'd tell you anything," he bluffed.

 

Harry eyed the cop hat he'd been given warily.

 

Zayn smiled at him.

 

"Bet Louis would love to see you in _that_ get up," he winked, eyeing Harry's tight navy officer uniform.

 

Harry flicked his eyes to his friend. _Would_ Louis like him in this get-up? Louis had dressed him in a negligee and boa for his birthday and it would soon be Louis' birthday again and although Harry had his own idea as to how to celebrate that day, he was certain Louis already planned his own day perfectly.

 

He shrugged in response to Zayn's suggestion.

 

"Won't know until the picture gets printed will I?" He mused.

 

Zayn smirked.

 

"Are you kidding? Just go home in it..."

 

Harry fingered the plain metal cuffs and the long, thin truncheon hanging at his other hip. It was metal and quite light but still had that dense quality that weapons required.

 

"I think these are real," Harry frowned bemusedly.

 

Zayn grinned.

 

"Even better, cuff him to the bed and beat him till he screams your name..."

 

Harry made a 'ha-ha' noise and rolled his eyes but actually, Zayn might be onto something. So at the end of the shoot he had a low-toned and very quiet conversation with the stylist, slipping on his long coat to cover his outfit, stuffing the cap into his coat pocket.

 

He let himself into the cabin eagerly with a,

 

"Honey, I'm home!"

 

The lights were on but Louis wasn't on the upper level. Harry paused, hearing the faint strains of music. He was in his basement studio, probably finishing off some work from the studio today.

 

He slipped off his coat, slipped the cap over his thick hair and arranged himself in the tight trousers so that his dick was best showcased. He smirked, heading down the long stairwell to the lower floor, lifting the cuffs with a finger and twirling the baton.

 

"Look what your Princess brought home to play with," he announced, not seeing another body ducked behind Louis' sound deck.

 

Liam lifted his head and Harry opened his mouth in quiet shock, blushing bright red at the exposure.

 

"Oh, fuck," he swore softly to himself, hiding the objects behind his back. "I'm so sorry Liam! I didn't see you there, I-"

 

"Hey, babe," Louis greeted then, cutting him off so that both men looked to him.

 

Harry managed a weak smile.

 

"Liam was just leaving," Louis added without even looking at the other man.

 

Harry did though and Liam looked mildly surprised by this news.

 

"Oh...Oh! Yes, I'm leaving," he agreed quickly. "Literally was just on my way out..."

 

Harry bit his lip, pushing his hands further into his back as he carefully pushed his hip out a bit, chin dipping.

 

"Uh, see ya Harry," Liam nodded to him as he hurried up the staircase without a glance backwards.

 

Harry dared to dart a look at Louis. Louis who was frozen, staring.

 

"Show me what you brought home, baby," he asked then.

 

Harry huffed out a bit of nervous air, twitching his arms but not releasing them from behind his back. Louis trailed a bit closer, turning off the sound with a remote control.

 

"Baby girl all shy, hm?" He hummed and Harry blushed, biting his lip some more.

 

"Don't be shy, sweetheart," Louis assured.

 

Harry swallowed hard and released his hands, showcasing the items.

 

Louis looked at them coolly, eyes darkening and then they lifted to Harry's once more.

 

"Come and sit in Daddy's lap," Louis turned toward his big chair, leaning back in it with his hands on the arms.

 

Harry steadily strode forward, perching on his thigh.

 

"Curl up then," Louis encouraged, arm slipping around Harry's waist.

 

And Harry made himself smaller, nuzzling into Louis' throat.

 

"Daddy...missed you," he murmured sweetly, feeling Louis' hardness brushing his thigh already.

 

"Missed you too, sweetheart," Louis sank some fingers into his hair, pulling Harry's head back slightly but it was only to kiss him and Harry went for that eagerly, really, needing Louis' lips on his so badly.

 

"You look very pretty," Louis praised.

 

"M'not a pretty girl," Harry pouted.

 

Louis wrapped a curious hand around his truncheon.

 

"You wearing panties?" Louis checked and Harry shook his head making Louis gasp a bit excitedly.

 

"Such a naughty girl, going commando..."

 

"Had to, Daddy, for the shoot..."

 

"Did you now," Louis hummed against his lips, kissing him again for longer this time, arms wrapping around his big body to pull him in close.

 

"What does baby girl want Daddy to do with these, then?" Louis looked at the props with devil-bright eyes.

 

Harry dipped his chin, widened his eyes.

 

"M'not sure..."

 

"You're not sure?" Louis smirked. "Are you lying to Daddy, baby-girl?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Up," Louis patted his back gently to punctuate his instruction and Harry scrabbled off Louis' lap to wait his next task.

 

Louis fetched lube and put it on the side of his desk, patting the surface to intimate that Harry should lay there. He went obediently, laying front-down against the cool melamine surface. It was black, like the leather of Louis' chair.

 

Louis rubbed a smooth circle over Harry's ass-cheek, humming softly.

 

"Were you naughty today?" He asked.

 

Harry sighed out, whining a bit in his throat.

 

"No, Daddy..."

 

"Did you pretend to fuck Zayn again?" Louis asked next.

 

Harry shook his head, about to move his hands to his hips to wriggle out of his trousers but Louis pushed both his hands up on the desk.

 

"Don't touch," he told him, stroking the skin between Harry's belly button and his trouser fly. Harry rocked into the table a bit needily.

 

"Tell Daddy how naughty you've been," Louis said then and stepped away a moment, leaving Harry gasping out in scared shock.

 

Louis couldn't leave him like this...he wouldn't, _would_ _he_?

 

The sound of a zipper and soft flop of material to carpet told Harry that Louis was merely getting undressed for this. His blood began to pump harder around his body, instantly reviving his hard-on.

 

"Cuffs, Daddy?" Harry panted hopefully.

 

Louis unhooked the mock-lock design and tightened them decisively around both of Harry's wrists, hooking them over the drawer handle on the front of his desk to keep him stretched out. Harry sucked in a breath at the way his nipples puckered and skin brushed the cool surface enticingly.

 

"Baby, you're so beautiful," Louis praised, hand slipping between Harry's thighs to palm there, finger dipping lengthways down his crack teasingly. Harry pushed back with a groan, needing this, needing touch and love and everything that came with it.

 

Lube was smeared onto his skin, fingers slipping toward his hole, Louis' thumbs pressing his cheeks open to see the result of his teasing.

 

"Fluttering for me, Princess?" Louis' breathy voice sounded high and echoey in the basement.

 

"Need you," Harry ground out, pushing back, trying to hump the table practically.

 

Louis had pulled the trousers halfway down Harry's legs and they kept him restrained somewhat, unable to kick out or lift a knee to the table edge how he imagined he might like to. Louis pushed down between his shoulders.

 

"You're the cop, who am I?" Louis breathed.

 

"The robber?" Harry offered, moaning weakly as Louis rubbed the thin cylinder of the truncheon against his ass-cheek, slippery with lube now, too.

 

"Yeah?" Louis leaned against him, letting his arousal tuck in between Harry's thighs. "What am I robbing you of?"

 

"Fuck!" Harry jerked his hips as the phallus metal slid up his ass-cheeks, the coolness soothing his rim.

 

"What, gonna show the copper a good time?" Louis hummed. "Show him who's in charge?"

 

Harry nodded quickly, panting out breath.

 

"You like that don't you baby?" Louis accused. "Like pretending to be in charge and being taken charge of..."

 

Harry writhed a bit, crying out as the baton slid up his crack again much the way Louis did when he was being punished.

 

"Been so good," Harry begged. "Please Daddy..."

 

Louis pressed a hand to Harry's belly when he was ready, a few seconds spent away but the tip of the baton was back and it was slick and-

 

Oh...

 

Oh _god_.

 

It was broaching him, thin and smooth and-

 

He tightened his muscles, pushing the tube back out of himself.

 

"Oh sweetheart," Louis tutted disappointedly. "You don't do that to Daddy now do you?"

 

Harry choked, trying to climb up on the table to escape it. The smooth metal didn't stretch him but it was cold and had no resistance like Louis' hot, veined body. Harry wanted Louis and this slim, rock-hard slipperiness was too much to bear in waiting. When he clenched, it didn't give the way Louis' hot muscle did. It was extraordinary the way it slid into him, smooth and cool.

 

"I want _you_ ," Harry panted out, fingertips grasping at the smooth surface of the table.

 

"Rock back baby...fuck it," Louis coaxed softly. "Pretend it's me..."

 

And that got Harry every time, even when he was filled with a metal phallus that felt all kinds of strange.

 

"Oh..." he gasped in surprise at the feeling of fucking back onto it as opposed to having it pushed in. He took it deeper this way, felt the tight tug of his ass muscles trying to hold on.

 

"Yeah, baby?" Louis tipped his hat off and threw it across the room, fingers tangling in his hair. "Got you over the table fucking your baton, you like that?"

 

Harry pushed back harder, crying out.

 

"Yes...yes Daddy...like it..."

 

"Take it," Louis watched from behind him as his hips stuttered, still wanting more.

 

"Daddy!" He cried desperately. "Don't---don't want to come from this," he begged

 

"Think you can?" Louis leaned close to ask, breathy and excited. "Baby, you think you can come from this?"

 

Harry groaned, trying to rut his arousal against the table-edge, hard and hot and _aching_. God, it ached so bad. He needed to release, needed to have Louis inside him again.

 

Louis' hand slipped down to cup his balls, fingers massaging there gently and Harry sucked in air, shuffling closer to the table to try and stop that but Louis' hand grazed the desk edge and kept caressing, driving Harry to beg for his orgasm.

 

"Louis! Please! I can't-"

 

Louis fucked the baton into him over and over, hips matching the tempo and rubbing his arousal enticing close.

 

"If you come, I'll fuck you right through it," Louis promised darkly in his ear and Harry felt the unrelenting hardness of the metal as his muscles clenched, his release spattered on the side of the desk as he came, heavy and hard with Louis' hand still cradling his balls.

 

The metal gave way to hot heat, filling him long enough to spurt out semen inside of him, Louis' words filling his ears just as his body filled his.

 

"Oh baby, you are so, so beautiful..."

 

Harry fidgeted a bit as Louis leaned back, spent and sated. His lips brushed Harry's ear as he helped him to stand upright, arms tight around Harry's ribs, Harry's cuffed hands falling to his front.

 

"You hungry, babe?" Louis murmured. "Have you eaten?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Let's have a bath and Daddy will make your dinner, hm?" Louis suggested.

 

Harry could only reach back to kiss his cheek in thanks.

 

//

 

It was the third and final day of shooting for _Attitude_.

 

The magazine had selected Zayn and Harry as the two models making it without falling for the pitfalls of the lifestyle but Harry still didn't consider he'd made it at all.

 

The shoot today was Doctor and Nurse. For some reason they kept dressing Zayn as the bottom, selecting Harry to portray the masculine and he found it amusing to say the least. Because of his height and bulk they assumed...

 

Louis watched on with folded arms as Harry portrayed a rectal examination with utmost professionalism.

 

Of course, staring at a straight guy's ass-hole was never going to be easy but the intimation he was inserting something there- a probe of some kind- only reminded Harry of the previous night when Louis has inserted a whole truncheon into his ass.

 

And Harry had enjoyed it far too much.

 

He assumed Louis had enjoyed it too but he didn't seem to be enjoying watching Harry being homo-erotic with his good friend here. Still, Harry wanted him there to see. To see that nothing would happen with Zayn- or with anyone else for that matter. Harry was his, completely and he still wasn't sure Louis' believed it.

 

They went out after the shoot, the whole team, to mark the end of it, to celebrate a successful campaign. It was dark in the club that Cal chose, music loud and throbbing around them. Louis didn't look comfortable there and Harry found him leaning on the wall halfway through the night, resting his arm over Louis' head with a teasing lilt to his lips.

 

"Do I get a kiss, then," he asked, drink carefully balanced in his fingers.

 

Louis blinked, cupping the back of his neck, reaching his lips to Harry's ear.

 

"Take a mouthful of your whiskey," he said.

 

And Harry did, finding Louis' tongue sliding between his lips to lap up the remainder of the taste, the kiss erotic and strong. Harry leaned into him harder, moaning against Louis' tongue that dashed into his mouth.

 

Louis' hand was soon rounding his butt-cheek, tugging suggestively at his crack.

 

"Cant wait to have you again, Princess..."

 

Harry kissed him harder, wrapping him up that same way he had when he'd come back the second time and Louis had been breathless with Harry's ownership. Harry liked it, somehow. That Louis was so small and delicate like this, sometimes. That he was uncertain in this environment. Harry liked pretending he had the control sometimes, Louis was right about that.

 

"You're making Daddy very hard," Louis cupped his head to murmur in his ear.

 

Harry nosed into his cheek.

 

"Make you harder," Harry promised softly.

 

Louis pulled back a little, eyes scanning over Harry's shoulder, always aware of the room.

 

"Does Princess want to make Daddy happy?" Louis asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. Always a dangerous game with Louis, answering this question. It could mean getting on his knees right here and taking his load down his throat or it could mean being teased for hours with anal beads wriggling inside him.

 

"Yeah...yes," he agreed breathily, voice low.

 

Louis looked up under his long lashes at him, perfectly in control seemingly. Harry could feel the slightly quickened expellation of Louis' breath through his lovely pink lips.

 

"Wanna kiss you," Louis shared softly, blinking. "Wanna kiss you till you come..."

 

Harry knew exactly what kind of kissing he was referring to. He choked a little, pressing his lips hard against Louis' to signal his agreement. Louis' fingers threaded into his hair, holding him hard to his own face as they kissed and wrapped each other up. Louis' hand went back to his butt, kneading there, slapping slow and lazy to enjoy that flesh.

 

"You wearing panties, baby?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded. He'd slipped on a white, soft lace pair when they'd finished the shoot- the pair the 'nurse' was supposed to wear. He smirked at that little theft.

 

"White ones," he promised Louis silkily in his ear.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis gasped. "So pretty...gonna let me see?"

 

His fingers traced the edge of those panties as they cupped Harry's ass cheeks, his fingers drifting to the front of Harry's jeans, backs brushing Harry's bulge.

 

"Baby, so beautiful," Louis hummed and although the music was loud, Harry heard every word as it vibrated through Louis' chest.

 

"Daddy?" His breath stuttered in his throat. Surely Louis wasn't going to-? Not here?

 

"Toilets," Louis told him, unlooping the stud of his jeans, driving his fingers down onto Harry's hard ridge. Harry pushed upwards into the flat fingers pressed there.

 

"Y-yes," he choked, clutching Louis close a moment, not quite ready to move.

 

Louis curled into it, a smile on his lips as he petted kisses to Harry's lips.

 

"Baby-girl, you like that? Like Daddy's fingers there?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Like Daddy's fingers down your panties?"

 

"Yes-Louis, _yes_ ," he breathed out hard, hot breath falling on Louis' cheek from their close, enclosed position.

 

"Show me then, pretty," Louis encouraged with a wicked gleam in his eye and Harry knew exactly what Louis wanted him to do and he was a slave to his need.

 

He rocked his hips up, gaining the friction against his dick, knowing if anyone came over, he'd be caught with Louis' hand down the front of his jeans.

 

"So beautiful," Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw, sucking there slightly. "My pretty little girl..."

 

"L-Lou," Harry choked out, rocking up again.

 

"Such pretty white knickers...think you're innocent, hm?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry nodded fervently, hair falling ion his forehead and dripping into his eyes as he leaned further into Louis' body, finally pressing his cheek to Louis' temple.

 

"Been a good girl," he promised.

 

"I can see," Louis stroked his ass gently. "So good, princess..."

 

Harry rutted up again, moaning a little at the friction from Louis' fingers tucked there in the front of his jeans.

 

"Shh, baby," Louis kissed his sweaty hair.

 

And no-one could possibly hear them, but Harry sensed Louis' tension and he knew then, he knew someone was coming toward them.

 

"Lou," he whispered fervently, crowding closer.

 

"Shh, babe," Louis tangled fingers back into his hair to soothe him with a stroke.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder just as Zayn clapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Sorry to cut in," Zayn smirked. "Can see you and Louis are busy," he added jovially.

 

Harry nodded, leaning into Louis' side as Louis' hand worked further into his curls.

 

"I'm off, just wanted to say see ya," he added.

 

"Sure...see ya," Harry offered.

 

Zayn bit his lip against his amusement, chocolate eyes flicking to Louis.

 

"I can see he's mad about you, look after him, yeah?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Always," he promised firmly.

 

"'Bout time you made that obvious," Zayn pointed to his own engagement ring.

 

Louis paused, blinking, then nodded hesitantly.

 

"Will do," he assured briefly and Zayn clapped Harry on the back again inadvertently pushing him against Louis' hand where he nosed into Louis' throat weakly.

 

"Take care, lovers," Zayn waved them goodbye as he strode through the throngs of dancers to make his escape.

 

Harry whined into Louis' neck.

 

"Toilets, now," Louis withdrew his hand gently, tucking Harry's t-shirt over his open fly to hide it.

 

Harry took a shuddering breath and walked like a zombie, his hard need pressing obscenely against the front of his jeans.

 

//

 

Louis pushed Harry up against the side of the toilet stall and wasted no time in undressing him from his jeans, pulling them down lightly only to gasp at the sight of the white lace stretched across his backside.

 

"Oh baby," Louis hitched, the pounding beat of the music emanating the walls and the sound of rowdy club goers echoing the walls of the toilet.

 

Harry jutted into the wall as a hard slap landed on his behind.

 

"Sweet little Princess, hm?" Louis leaned in, kissing Harry's neck.

 

Harry shifted his feet apart as Louis' fingers pressed to his hole over his underwear teasingly.

 

"Want it so bad, don't you?" Louis smirked. "Wearing white panties but you're such a slut..."

 

Harry cried out as another slap stung across his ass-cheek but the touch turned from stinging to soft, Louis' hands cupping his cheeks snugly.

 

"Want you to come hard up this wall, pretty," Louis hoarsed as he lowered himself to his knees behind Harry and Harry looked over his shoulder to see him moving into position, shuffling close between his thighs.

 

Gentle thumbs pressed to the fleshy insides of his thighs, silently asking him to 'open' so he widened his feet some more, pressing his cheek to the wall as Louis' thumbs spread him open.

 

"Can see how pretty you look already," Louis murmured and Harry heard him above the noise of the club, could probably etch every word Louis spoke in gold and embroider it into scarves for the rest of his life because every word was achingly real and sweet it made him want to come so hard for his boyfriend to prove he was his _universe_ , not just his sun and moon.

 

"Louis..." Harry gasped, pressing his arousal against the cool surface of the stall divider to gain slight relief. It burned in juxtaposition from its coolness against his raging hot skin.

 

It was broad and wet, the first lick, right across his smooth, sensitive skin.

 

Harry sighed out almost in relief, sagging a bit.

 

Louis' hand came up to cup his belly to support his weak body, the other staying on his ass to push his cheeks open so his tongue could reach and-

 

 _Oh_.

 

"Oh!" Harry choked, the tip of Louis' tongue winding around his hole enticingly, fast and then slow, then dipping in a little.

 

"Like that?" Louis asked, if it weren't obvious how much Harry did like it, for he rutted against the smooth surface in front of him once more, pressing his flushed cheek back against the cold to gain some semblance.

 

"Oh-f-fuck! Louis!" Harry spat out the words, purging the intensity of Louis' pleasure as he licked right inside, dancing around his rim again after, the sensation strong and sweet. It was too much,. It was all a bit too much.

 

Harry began to choke, bending his arm to sob into it.

 

"Hmm..." Louis hummed against him, tongue swirling inwards again, dancing prettily out and laying across him, hot and wet and - _good_. So good. Louis was right, Harry would come from this alone and it was going to be an epic mess.

 

"Louis, please," Harry begged weakly, eyes watering at the edges as he burrowed his lashes into his forearm to try and cope with the onslaught Louis was affording him, right here in this club.

 

They may be hidden away but Louis as rimming him in front of everyone, claiming Harry and giving his own control over, too. He wanted Harry's colleagues and friends to see him ruined, he wanted people to know they were together.

 

His tongue was relentless, dipping and swiping and Louis even pressed kisses to his back-dimples and on his ass-cheeks, licking down his crack and kissing right on his hole the French way, muttering a few things Harry genuinely didn't hear from being heady with desire.

 

"So beautiful baby...so pretty for me..."

 

Harry clawed at the divide, desperate to release his high.

 

"Louis, please," he whined again, rutting up to the wall and pushing back onto his tongue again, filled with the hot flash of soft-rough slickness.

 

He was fucking himself back on Louis' tongue as Louis' hand slipped down from his tummy and fitted tight around him.

 

"Hard, baby," Louis told him. "Make a mess..."

 

Harry sucked in a breath and didn't disappoint, shooting high up the surface so that it caught his own chin and he had to stagger back a bit to let the white string paint upon that wall.

 

Louis' hands were on his hips keeping him steady. A kiss was place on each of his cheeks before his panties were gently pulled back into place.

 

"lets go home," Louis murmured into Harry's ear, arms tight around his waist as he crowded behind him.

 

Harry nodded his agreement to that notion.

 

//

 

Louis was always so tight in Harry's mouth when he headed him. Louis' thickness stretched his mouth wide forcing Harry to relax his throat so Louis could slide down it a little and he liked to press his thumb gently to Harry's throat to feel himself dragging up and down that column.

 

It didn't take long for Louis to come, their foray into erotica in the club pre-empting the conclusion. Louis did however pull away to decorate Harry's cheeks with his semen, spreading it with his thumbs obscenely into Harry's skin as Harry knelt submissively before him.

 

Louis leaned back against the front door with a satisfied sigh.

 

"Baby, you're so good to me," Louis murmured.

 

Harry got up and led Louis by the hand to the bedroom.

 

//

 

"Pancakes or waffles?"

 

Louis was in the kitchen, cooking.

 

Harry was curled sideways in the chair, arms wrapped around Louis' long-furred bear, a special bear he'd kept hidden in the basement until Harry had asked _very_ nicely to be allowed to hold him.

 

''William' was orange with big, cartoony features and a dopey smile. Harry was rather partial to him but he wondered if that had more to do with the fact Louis let Harry take his treasured bear.

 

"Pancakes," Harry selected his favoured breakfast of Louis' creation.

 

"Sweet or savoury?"

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Sweet."

 

Louis looked over his shoulder to catch Harry pressing his face to the bear's, pursing his lips to kissy with the fluffy toy.

 

"Am I allowed to be jealous of a bear?" Louis pondered softly almost to himself.

 

Harry looked up with a tilt to his head and a minor frown.

 

"Why, wasn't doing anything..?"

 

"You kissed him, Harry, I saw you..."

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Well, he was lonely. He's been locked up downstairs for so long..."

 

"I'll lock _you_ up downstairs if you're not careful," Louis mused.

 

Harry's mouth fell open.

 

"Yeah?" He asked, breath hitching.

 

Louis turned a bit more, spatula wafting carelessly.

 

"You want me to?" He checked bemusedly.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Well...no...not like leave me for days," he mumbled quietly.

 

Louis expertly shook his pan and flicked his wrist, sending the pancake flying only to land other side down to cook the raw side. He gave Harry a long, considered look.

 

"I am sorry you know," Louis offered then, low and sincere.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"What for?"

 

"For stealing you," Louis clarified softly. "For making you stay..."

 

Harry got up from his seat, tucking William into the cushion carefully before making his way over to Louis where he paused, curling him up into his long arms.

 

"I'm staying out of choice," Harry hummed. "You never had to make me..."

 

Louis wriggled from his all-encompassing hug with a happy eye-crinkling smile.

 

"Step away, Styles, before I use this spatula to spank you..."

 

Harry's eyes glowed mischievously as he made his way back to the comfy chair.

 

If Louis curled up there with him after breakfast nobody had to know.

 

//

 

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to tell Louis yet. He just knew he couldn't tell the truth.

 

David Beckham had invited him to model his underwear and well- no man could say no to David Beckham wanting to see him in his underwear.

 

But Harry did waiver on his decision to go to the casting call. It was highly likely he wouldn't get picked, two other guys his height and build were also selected so he wasn't sure he had the edge that the Beckham brand was renowned for but he hoped so.

 

Being plastered across a billboard was about the epitome of modelling, really. Better than catwalks, even.

 

If Harry could make underwear modelling a lucrative side-shoot to his main brand campaign work then he could make a name for himself very quickly. Already a few people were beginning to recognise him from his curly head of hair.

 

But Harry bit his lip guiltily at what this might do to Louis.

 

Harry had never felt like he _couldn't_ so things, he had free reign. But sometimes- just sometimes, when he was being punished sweetly for his free choices he couldn't help wondering if Louis genuinely resented him that freedom. And that dominating him was Louis' only means to express his anger or upset and well-

 

Harry didn't want them to break up over this.

 

They may have a bond that only vampires or werewolves usually shared but he was acutely aware they weren't infallible to the real workings of the world. And Louis was jealous. And Harry was insecure. So those things didn't mesh well occasionally.

 

And so he decided it was best to tell Louis that David Beckham had called him in and not specify what it was for. He could cross that bridge if he ever came to it.

 

//

 

Harry flipped his hair over as he came up to the cabin in the early hours, his shoot that day having run late thanks to a problem with lighting and bulbs and things Harry didn't really understand other than that he couldn't leave until the problem had been fixed and the pictures taken.

 

Zayn had kept him company; they'd mucked about between shoots while waiting for the right bulbs to be found and replaced but he was feeling sleepy now, like usual after a day of work. He wondered if he'd get to spoon Louis or if his boyfriend was feeling horny tonight.

 

He crept in through the door, shutting it with a barely decipherable click before turning with a soft sigh towards the bedroom, laying his jacket and bag on the sofa, toeing off his boots and wondering if he shouldn't just shuck off his jeans and tee, too. He swiped his top over his head, putting it straight into the washer along with his jeans once he'd hopped about trying to tug them off his lean legs.

 

The bedroom door was slightly ajar and he rubbed his lips together, blood rushing around his veins in anticipation of seeing Louis' sleeping, all quiet and sweet with those lashes upon his killer cheekbones.

 

"Hello, Princess."

 

The voice startled him in the dark, his gaze snapping up from where he was looking toward the head of the bed and Louis was sat on the edge, patiently waiting.

 

"Lou?" Harry hummed softly. "Why're you sat in the dark?"

 

Louis was quite still and it put Harry on edge a little. He fiddled with the hem of his bright pink boxers, tucking it up where it caught in the crease of his thigh.

 

"Has baby-girl got something to tell Daddy?" Louis asked then.

 

Harry blinked. Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. What had Louis found out? What had he _seen_? It was impossible to guess so Harry bit his lip and lowered his chin dutifully, putting his hands behind his back submissively.

 

"Daddy?" He whined uncertainly.

 

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you, Princess?" Louis mused coolly.

 

And if Harry could see-if the light was on- he'd know Louis' eyes were dark and indifferent and his lashes would be swooping dangerously over those intense orbs. He choked a bit, not wanting to admit to anything for fear of owning up to the wrong crime.

 

"H-have I? Daddy, what have I done?" He pined softly.

 

Louis tutted.

 

"Gonna pretend you don't know, Princess?"

 

Harry frowned, thinking hard, thinking of all the things it could possibly be.

 

"M'I late, Daddy?" He checked.

 

Louis laughed quietly, a rasp of air really.

 

"Oh baby-girl, you have no idea..."

 

Louis turned and crawled on the bed, laying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

 

Harry fidgeted.

 

"D-Daddy?"

 

"What do you want?" Louis snapped.

 

"Tell me...please," Harry begged, walking toward the bed and kneeling by Louis' ankle, nosing at his calf.

 

"I'm trying to sleep," Louis turned over onto his side with a sigh.

 

Harry blinked, not used to this, not sure what to do. He had always been told what to do, had always followed Louis' lead. Was Louis genuinely upset and wanted to sleep alone?

 

"Daddy, can I sleep here?" He whispered brokenly, pouting sadly.

 

"Don't even know what you've done do you?" Louis turned onto his back again with a hard look.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Did you kiss Zayn today, sweetheart?" Louis posed thoughtfully, as if suggesting the idea might be a possibility.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"No...no Daddy...only kiss you," he promised.

 

"What about your tongue, pretty?" Louis added darkly. "What did you do with your tongue today?"

 

Harry shuffled up to Louis' side, knees touching his waist and finally, finally, Louis reached out and threaded his fingers into Harry's hair, if only to tug it sharply but Harry didn't care, he shivered at the acknowledgement.

 

"Daddy I didn't-"

 

"Ah!" Louis' quick, loud interruption paused Harry's denial.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he waited, waited for Louis to say something, to tell him what he'd done wrong. Louis rose up into a sitting position and got to his knees.

 

"Lay down, baby," he told him and Harry obeyed, settling onto his back although his eyes were a bit wide with fear and his breath struggled to stay calm and regular with how Louis was acting.

 

"Da-"

 

"I said, be quiet," Louis pressed a thumb against Harry's lower lip and Harry looked up with wide green eyes begging to be told.

 

"Saw you, sweetheart, saw your pretty tongue all over Zayn...you like him better than Daddy, hm? You want Zayn to be your Daddy now?"

 

Harry whimpered, his arms pinned to his sides as Louis shuffled up his body, straddling his chest. When he rested his backside against Harry's collar bones, Harry's chin rubbed Louis' balls that tucked in under it.

 

"Louis, please," he breathed desperately. "I didn't lick Zayn..."

 

Louis reached forward and Harry flicked his tongue into Louis' belly button, making the smaller man pause but he moved back, this time with a cell-phone in his hand the screen lit up. He turned it towards Harry who was trapped under Louis' thighs, chin rubbing gently into his balls.

 

The picture there came as a surprise. Mostly because Harry didn't know it had been shared online and also for the fact Louis had found it. When he and Zayn had been messing about between shoots, they'd played silly games like holding a malteser between their tongues to see how long they could go for without dropping it and then whoever earned the most balls had won the game. Harry's tongue was the outright victor in that, obviously. But-

 

Well someone had taken a picture and Harry guessed it was one of the stylists and it was the moment one of the maltesers dropped and their tongues had clashed, both of them making faces at the strange taste of each other's saliva, wiping off their mouths disgustedly at the contact.

 

But Louis wouldn't know that all he saw in the picture was two bright eyed happy males touching tongues.

 

"Louis, no," Harry gasped, choking on his vehement denial. "That's not what it-"

 

"Shh," Louis pressed a finger across Harry's lips but the silencing was anything but soft. Louis shuffled up a bit more, his dick now resting against Harry's lips. "Thought I told you to be quiet," Louis husked.

 

Harry licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, knowing what Louis was going to do before he even did it.

 

"Who does your tongue belong to, baby?" Louis asked quietly, very measured in his tone.

 

"You," Harry replied, inadvertently kissing Louis' dick with the purse of his lips.

 

"Gonna prove it?"

 

Harry nodded, accepting his misdemeanour.

 

"Gonna be a really good girl for Daddy?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded again.

 

"Gonna use that tongue to lick me out, sweetheart? Nice and sweet?"

 

And-

 

 _Oh god_.

 

Harry groaned, writhing under Louis' steady weight.

 

"Please," he begged in a pained whisper, his body hardening hard and fast at the suggestion. "Please, Daddy, yes...."

 

"Belong to me, pretty," Louis turned and sat the other way around so his ass was backed right up to Harry's mouth.

 

"Daddy, need my hands," Harry wriggled a bit to free his arms and Louis lifted each knee to allow it.

 

"Here," he slung cuffs down the bed from the bottom where he'd rested a pair.

 

Harry instantly applied the cuffs to his own wrists, owning Louis' globes with his large hands, pressing gentle thumbs against his crack to split him open, just a little. He wondered if Louis had ever been kissed here, if he was the first or how many other guys had tried and it made Harry want to be the best, to beat out all of Louis' exes to make this really sweet for him.

 

"Lick me," Louis commanded, but he was breathy now and Harry felt the quiver in his lover's body and he wondered if Louis was nervous since this was a first for them.

 

He licked shyly up one side of his cheek- notably smooth where Louis had maybe shaved just for this.

 

"Oh baby," Louis sighed, dipping his head and posing his ass up a bit, straddled on all fours across Harry's torso.

 

Harry went for another tentative lick with the very tip of his tongue, smiling to himself as Louis shivered.

 

"Zayn your daddy now?" Louis asked again.

 

"No," Harry replied firmly.

 

"Say my name then pretty..."

 

"Louis..."

 

"Louder," Louis commanded, kissing over Harry's belly, low down where his hips arrowed inwards.

 

"Louis!" He cried, bringing his knees up to thrust into thin air.

 

"Hard already," Louis mused. "Naughty girl..."

 

Harry licked at him broadly then, two, three times, circling on the last stripe, teasing the puckered skin there. Louis was tight, tight. Tight like he'd never-

 

"Oh sweetheart! That's beautiful...so beautiful..."

 

Harry worked harder, pushing Louis' cheeks out further, dipping his face deeper into the crevice, getting wet cheeks and flushing hard at the mess he made of himself but Louis' cries were a strong motivation to keep going, to get as messy as possible, really.

 

He tunnelled his tongue, pushing gently at the tightness of Louis' hole and he heard Louis' choke but he didn't let that signal of desire slow him in his objective, he licked broad over him, circled and dipped again, flicking the tip of his tongue sweetly at the edge of his wrinkled skin so that Louis pushed back for more again.

 

Having Louis show his need this way was intoxicating and although Harry understood his jealousy, he'd touch tongues with Zayn every day to have this- to have Louis coming undone before him with loud yelps and soft whines.

 

"Baby-girl!" Louis gasped as Harry nosed in, thumb pressing over Louis' hole possessively.

 

Harry lapped at him over his thumb, pressing gently, licking around his digit and Louis' expletives were making him so very hard in his lap, his dick so close to Louis' own lips.

 

"Fuck! Baby, you- Fuck, Pretty! So good...eat Daddy so good..."

 

Harry pushed his hips up a little, stroking long fingers over Louis' warm scrotum, tugging on his hardness audaciously while he licked at him still, steady and consistent with the strokes of his tongue.

 

"Oh! Oh sweetheart..."

 

Harry moaned as Louis' tongue flicked across the tip of his dick, his words so warm and pleasured that Harry could come right then, happily stroking Louis to orgasm while he licked him out.

 

"Daddy like that?" Harry gasped, quickening his touch on his hardness, biting into his butt-cheek gently.

 

"Yes, baby," Louis' voice was high now, showed how out of it he really was.

 

"Want my tongue in you?" Harry husked, this reversal of roles an easy and almost natural switch.

 

Louis made a noise and licked a stripe down Harry's dick in response which Harry took as affirmation, pressing his lips firmly around Louis' rim before pushing his tongue insistently in, his muscles protesting against the tightness but he reached up to tickle Louis' nipple as a distraction and Louis pushed back, muscles relaxing enough to let Harry sheath his tongue completely inside, something that made Louis gasp excitedly before hot come spilled over Harry's fist, decorating both Louis' chest and his own lower body.

 

"Baby, come for me," Louis stuttered out breathily, hand clutching at Harry's thighs but a hand held his hardness tightly in place as he rocked his hips upwards and Louis' lips tightened around his head to taste his load, something that Harry rewarded with a final, big lick up his crack, a pleasured groan ruined in his throat.

 

Harry's chest was heaving with breath as their desire faded and Louis slowly shifted, laying on his back with Harry by his side.

 

"Baby-girl, you were so good," Louis offered softly so that Harry looked over, curling toward Louis' voice.

 

Louis reached a weak hand out to stroke into his hair.

 

"You're my Daddy," Harry nuzzled into his arm. "Not Zayn...never Zayn..."

 

"I know, sweetheart," Louis leaned in a bit more to kiss into his hair. "My beautiful baby-girl, aren't you, hm? All mine..."

 

"Yours," Harry agreed with a happy little smile tucked into his lips as he curled closer, trying to gain comfort from Louis.

 

Louis opened his arms and Harry gladly shuffled up into them, his big body still overwhelming Louis' smaller one.

 

"Come here, my gorgeous girl...Daddy wants to hold you," Louis hummed.

 

Harry comforted in his strong arms and let the dawn overtake them.

 

//

 

Louis accompanied Harry on his next venture, a night-club opening in Camden town.

 

The club owner was paying a range of models to act as butlers, serving drinks and flirting with guests and Harry made the cut along with a lot of other tall muscular guys, some dark-haired like himself but there was every description of guy really.

 

Zayn didn't quite make the cut being a little shorter than the average male model but he'd told Harry to have a great night and he planned to, even if Louis did look a little sullen sat on a high stool in the corner, his feet just making the rungs of the stool.

 

He was dressed smartly in a black roll-neck with a jacket and slim fit trousers, smart black suede shoes completing the look and his usually scruffy hair flipped up in a quiff. He'd even trimmed his scruff to a sexy stubble, his lashes so beautiful in the low-light, making his eyes looked lined.

 

Harry wanted to sit in his lap and take him deep, really. Wanted to wrap his arms around Louis' shoulders and ride him right here. He wanted his boyfriend to be able to look up, look around the room and feel worthy.

 

Harry's uniform of black trousers, shiny leather boots, black shirt gaped to the navel and thin black scarf matched his lover's perfectly. He headed toward his table with his tray, deciding the VIP guests should be served first.

 

"Drink?" Harry offered with a smirk.

 

Louis looked up, eyes travelling over the expanse of Harry's chest on show. Harry tugged the edges of his shirt together slightly under Louis' heated gaze.

 

"You should mingle," Harry told him gently as Louis took a glass of wine and sipped it delicately.

 

"Not good with people," Louis reminded him.

 

Harry tilted his head, leaning forward to kiss Louis' temple.

 

"Good with me," he said.

 

"Get to work," Louis teased then, smiling.

 

Harry grinned back, circling his tray over Louis' head as he aimed for a group of suited executives.

 

"Drink?" He offered to the first guy, dressed smartly in a retro inspired suit, petrol blue and with a quiff.

 

"Oh thank you darling," the man accepted it gratefully with an interested look at Harry. "Aren't you gorgeous?"

 

Harry blinked.

 

"I'm Nick," the man offered a hand.

 

Harry ignored it in favour of replying to Nick's observation.

 

"I'm a model," he explained.

 

"I can see that," Nick leaned back to give Harry the once-over. "Are you also single?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Taken."

 

"By whom?" Nick arched a brow, piqued.

 

Harry smirked, tilting his head over his shoulder to where Louis was still sat, quietly looking through his phone.

 

Nick's brow arched higher.

 

"Him?" He asked, unimpressed.

 

Harry nodded, ducking out of the group a little.

 

"Well, have a nice night," he said, hoping to move on to the next group of club-goers, maybe even get as far as halfway across the room where a group of his friends were stood.

 

Louis hadn't wanted to stand with them and Harry's excuses on Louis' behalf hadn't exactly gone well with his friends, but he couldn't deal with that right now.

 

"No ring, no thing," Nick told Harry as he twirled away and Harry grinned big, eyes sparkling as he found more revellers to befriend.

 

//

 

"So what's his problem, then?" Ed asked Harry as he finally made the halfway mark.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"I told you, he's shy."

 

"He came, though," Ed pointed out.

 

"He did," Harry nodded. "To support me. He hates these things."

 

Ed glanced across the room at the other man with a scowl.

 

"Don't like how he keeps you locked away," his friend vocalised.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"I do."

 

Ed messed his curls.

 

"Shut up, Styles..."

 

"You love me really," Harry stuck his tongue out.

 

"Look, we're heading off soon, have a good night, yeah?"

 

Harry nodded happily.

 

"Will do, catch up soon?" He checked.

 

"When Louis lets you out!" Ed called as Harry bounced away, beckoned by the floor manager to refill his tray.

 

//

 

When Harry took his break, he headed straight for the high-stool where Louis was sat patiently waiting for him to finish.

 

"Not long now, babe," Harry told him, slipping an arm around Louis' shoulders.

 

Louis looked up, putting his phone down and securing his own arm around Harry's waist.

 

"Everyone is looking at my baby," Louis pouted a little.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss he leaned down to exact on Louis' mouth.

 

"Only you get to _touch_ ," Harry assured.

 

Louis twisted a little, encouraging Harry between his thighs as he kissed him back, fingers tangling into his hair and his other hand pressing into his lower back as Harry crowded close, arms wrapping around Louis' shoulders.

 

"You're so strong," Harry breathed against his lips, eyes so close he went cross-eyed looking into Louis'.

 

"Yeah?" Louis tightened both arms around Harry's waist with a happy grin.

 

"Sexy," Harry nosed into his jaw, kissing there.

 

"Hm, tell me more..."

 

Harry's hand slipped onto Louis' neck, cupping there and sliding fingers into the short hair at his nape which made Louis shiver.

 

"Want you," Harry admitted lowly. "Always..."

 

Louis' arms loosened only to cup Harry's behind with a gentle squeeze.

 

"You have me," Louis promised.

 

Harry sucked a kiss into his jaw.

 

"Kiss me," he begged and Louis let one hand leave his butt to brace his cheek, making sure their lips came together precisely, slow and achingly real. It didn't matter how many people had looked at Harry's chest tonight, how many had watched his backside sway sexily about in his tight trousers.

 

He was Louis' and always would be.

 

It was the press of Louis' fingertips to his hole over his trousers that made him whimper, falling forward into Louis' body a little.

 

"Oh sweetheart, you want it so bad, don't you?" Louis smirked, lips by Harry's ear as he checked the club for signs of voyeurism into their make-out. A few interested glances slid their way but nothing to stop Louis circling his fingertips suggestively.

 

"Louis," Harry choked. "Don't-I can't-"

 

"Can't what, baby?" Louis hummed nonchalantly, arm tight around Harry as he clutched at Louis' shoulders.

 

"Not here...please," he begged. "M' working..."

 

"Not now you're not," Louis told him. "Turn around," he added softly.

 

Harry turned so he was back to Louis, surrounded by his thighs still where he placed his shaky hands.

 

"Louis, what're you-"

 

"Shh, baby, nobody will see," Louis assured, fiddling with Harry's trouser-clasp to free the waistband slightly, tucking his shirt over the open fly once he succeeded.

 

"Want my fingers there baby? Want everyone to see me finger you open?"

 

Harry gasped, eyes widening at the threat, the sweet promise of pleasure.

 

"N-no," he stuttered, hips surging forwards where his body reacted quickly to that idea, hardening in his dress-pants already.

 

"Are you lying, sweetheart?" Louis tsked. "You know how I don't like it when you lie to me..."

 

Harry shook his head his messy hair falling down onto his forehead.

 

"No...please, _don't_ ," Harry begged, a blush forming on his cheeks and burning down onto his chest.

 

"Oh baby-girl, so pretty," Louis commended and Harry closed his eyes as he realised his nipples were peaking under his shirt. _Fuck_. His body contested him on every word his mouth uttered.

 

Louis' hand caressed his hips, fingers working slowly under the fabric of his trousers, pushing at the band of his pink lace boxers, something Louis made him wear as a reminder of who he belonged to. Not that Harry could ever forget, especially as Louis' fingers scraped dryly into the top of his crack teasingly.

 

"How we gonna get you wet, sweetheart?" Louis leaned up to murmur in his ear and Harry leaned back a bit to hear, to use his body as a buffer and support him in his sudden weakness.

 

His eyes were hooded and the lights of the club were swinging around the dance-floor, not quite reaching their darkened corner but even though the brush of bodies was infrequent, Harry knew ultimately that anyone could see them, anyone could quickly deduce what was happening and so Louis' question filled him with excitement; with dangerous dare.

 

"Louis?" He choked, not sure himself of the answer.

 

"Gonna suck my fingers, Princess?" Louis pressed them longways against Harry's lips, letting Harry lick them in, eyes hawking around them to check for cameras and revellers. They were still hidden in the safety of oblivion.

 

"Oh yeah, get them good and wet, pretty," Louis coaxed. "Want it so bad, don't you?"

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed, lapping away a those digits so that they were salaciously covered in saliva.

 

"Want them, sweetheart?" Louis gruffed, shifting his hips a bit so his own arousal pressed into the back of Harry's thighs.

 

"No," Harry denied, cheeks reddening in his lie.

 

He did want Louis' fingers, so, so badly but not here, not where people would see, not where he had to work, had to go back to serving drinks in a matter of minutes once Louis was done with him.

 

Louis tucked a hand in the back of his opened trousers pulling the material out slightly and digging his wetted fingers straight towards Harry's hole. It was a little bit rough and it still burned, but Louis wriggled his fingertips until they broached the muscle there. Harry squirmed back into his lap to press down on them.

 

"So greedy, baby...you want this, hm? Want this rough and dry?"

 

"No... _fuck_ , no," Harry spat, squeezing his eyes shut to control the urge to come, hard and pretty in his panties.

 

Louis' chin pressed into his shoulder, lips pointed at his ear and Harry knew he was covering their foreplay, hiding their sinful connection.

 

"Want it hard like this, pretty-girl? Daddy too soft, hm?"

 

Harry gasped a bit, pushing back, opening his eyes wide as if remembering their audience and nobody was watching but it was sexy as hell to imagine they were, that Louis fingering him desperately this way was a thing to behold.

 

"Not enough," Harry whimpered. "Oh god..."

 

Louis dragged his hand out to wet his fingers in his own mouth, just as quickly pushing them back in, achieving a deeper push this time, wrist twisting to screw those digits deep. Harry hitched a bit, heels coming off the floor as Louis' arm slipped around him.

 

"Princess, you're making Daddy so hard," he promised sexily. "Gonna come for you, hm? Would baby-girl like that, if Daddy came right here?"

 

Harry choked out a breath, veins on his neck protruding from holding in his own climax and Louis' strong words weren't helping at all in that regard.

 

"Let you come when you're finished, pretty," Louis promised, dick sliding up Harry's thigh gently.

 

And Harry wasn't sure what happened but Louis was tucking down the backs of his trousers further, along with his panties and he was so close behind him, so hot and breathing in his ear, whispering sweet, pretty things and then something wet was splashing on his skin, decorating his behind and he maybe hadn't realised that Louis' plan to come _right here_ meant coming on _him_.

 

Almost as soon as the flick of sticky liquid hit him, he felt his panties being drawn up and his trousers following suit, his own shaky hands automatically fastening them as he felt Louis' arm slip away to fasten his own trousers and right his own clothes.

 

Harry wasn't sure if he should turn around or not.

 

"Is baby going to give Daddy a kiss?" Louis asked softly, his voice a little rough with husk.

 

Harry shakily twirled in the press of Louis' thighs, gasping in air. Louis blinked, waiting.

 

Harry leaned down and deliberately sweetened the touch of their lips, drawing it out into an aching union, cupping Louis' face in his large, reverent hands.

 

When he pulled away, Louis gently tidied his hair, patting his butt gently where the wet reminder of his orgasm still lay.

 

"Go on, babe, people are waiting for you," he teased.

 

Harry sucked in a breath and staggered away confusedly, not entirely sure where he was actually going.

 

//

 

Nick approached Harry as he finished up his shift, dazedly trying to find his way to Louis to go home.

 

"Hey, pretty," Nick smiled.

 

Harry blinked at him, looking past him to where Louis was making his way toward him, looking done with this night, too.

 

"Excuse me," Louis tapped Nick on the shoulder so that Nick turned to look down on him.

 

"Oh, the boyfriend," Nick mused.

 

Louis' blue gaze was glacial.

 

"That's right," he agreed with a sharp nod. "Problem?" He added coolly.

 

Harry crowded closer to Louis, nosing into his ear.

 

"Can we go home now...please," he murmured softly.

 

Louis' arm secured around his waist.

 

"Think you owe this pretty little thing some jewellery," Nick answered Louis' question finally.

 

Harry lifted his arms to tether them weakly around Louis' shoulders, coughing into his neck.

 

"Oh really?" Louis hummed feigning interest, remembering Zayn's words of the same

 

"Really," Nick put a hand to his waist with an arched brow.

 

Louis placed a kiss into Harry's curls.

 

"Who's he going home with?" Louis asked pertinently.

 

Nick smirked, flicking a look down to the sleepy Harry.

 

"You want diamonds, pretty, you know who to call," he offered, turning into the darkness of the club to disappear among the revellers.

 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's hair.

 

"Baby wants diamonds?" He asked then.

 

Harry sighed, kissing Louis' cheek as he pulled away.

 

"Want you," Harry told him with a tired blink.

 

Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand gently in his.

 

"I'll take care of you, you know that, don't you?"

 

Harry nodded with a little smile.

 

Louis thumbed his dimple with his free hand.

 

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart..."

 

"Take me home?" Harry pleaded.

 

Louis led the way.

 

//

 

Harry woke up the following morning with the big Harry bear tucked into his arms.

 

He smushed his cheek into the fur, assuming Louis had gone to work in the big studio with Liam. He sighed out, lifting his head.

 

Tomorrow was Louis' birthday and he'd already bought a new toy for them to play with but he couldn't help his anticipation as to what Louis had planned.

 

He rolled onto his back, Harry falling with him onto his belly and when he looked to the night-stand to check the time, he saw a folded-up note sat there.

 

_Had to go to the 'office'. Buy you diamonds on the way home?_

_L_

Harry smirked, rolling onto his side to crush the bear closer.

 

"Silly Daddy," he mused out loud.

 

He really didn't need diamonds, nowhere near in fact. He just needed Louis. And he hoped he'd always have him because as the past had shown, he couldn't function without his boyfriend. It's not like he didn't notice the curious glances that were shot Louis' way every time they went out together but Harry coped with the jealousy by letting Louis own him, completely.

 

And he _wanted_ to be owned, completely. He loved it, really.

 

He cuddled the bear closer and let his tiredness seep back into him, settling down into the covers once more.

 

//

 

 

Harry was trying to make Louis' birthday a special event.

 

He had baked a cake and was busy icing it in a pink pinny, frilly pink French knickers on and the rest of his pale body bare for Louis' free perusal.

 

He'd given Louis his gift; wrapped prettily with a ribbon and a bow and Louis had unwrapped the slim-line vibrator slowly, glancing at Harry before disappearing to the bedroom and Harry was biting his lip in anticipation for when Louis might call him.

 

"Baby-girl? Wanna try on something for Daddy?" Louis called through, making Harry jump excitedly at the invitation.

 

He hurried into the bedroom, finding Louis sat on the bed naked, a pile of underwear in his hands.

 

Harry walked over slowly, flipping his hair away from his eyes.

 

"For me, Daddy?" He asked carefully first before taking.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Make yourself pretty for me, hm?" He asked and Harry nodded, taking the items to the bathroom to change.

 

The bra-top was white cotton with a pretty little pattern printed on it and mint green lace edging the cups with pink ribbons threaded through it, forming a bow at the front. He slipped it on and then the matching knickers, the light chafe of lace on his thighs making him shiver.

 

He felt beautiful in these things, such pure, white lace, such a pretty pattern and pretty lace. Louis must love him very much to buy him such beautiful things.

 

He tilted his head at the suspender belt, securing it just below his hips, carefully slipping the white suspenders up his smooth legs, snapping them into place on the belt.

 

He stood up, wondering if Louis would like it.

 

"D-Daddy?" He called unsurely from the bathroom. "Should I come out now?"

 

"Yes, baby-girl, come to Daddy," Louis called bright and clear.

 

And Harry twisted the doorknob cautiously, scurrying down the hall with his shoulders curved so his arms could shield his body. He was perfectly sure he looked ridiculous.

 

"Daddy?" He pushed open the bedroom door gently, finding Louis sitting back leaning on his hands, naked and semi-aroused.

 

"There you are, beautiful," Louis greeted with a smile, but it soon faded and his eyes darkened. "Oh, baby-girl," he growled, leaning forward a bit.

 

Harry blushed and looked away.

 

"Arms behind your back, sweetheart," Louis reminded him and Harry hesitantly posed, biting his lip.

 

"Babe, you look perfect," Louis breathed, chest rising and falling fast and Harry didn't miss the reaction of his outfit in Louis' lap where he grew strong.

 

"Am I pretty?" He asked unsurely.

 

"Baby, so, so pretty," Louis quickly rose, something clutched in his palm.

 

"What's that Daddy?" He asked curiously, flicking his hair away and pushing his hip out.

 

Louis smiled up at him warmly, showing him the thick metal ring which he circled with a thumb and finger.

 

"Its a ring for you, baby...so you don't come right away," Louis explained. And-

 

Harry choked.

 

What did Louis plan to do to him to have him coming right away, anyway?!

 

He blinked confusedly as Louis unscrewed it, ambling closer. Harry began to whimper, fidgeting in distress.

 

"Babe," Louis cupped his neck, fingers pushing into his hair. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

 

Harry knew that to be true but his eyes widened anyway fearfully.

 

"Just gonna make it real intense for you, hm? Make it good?"

 

Harry's breathing slowed a little at that promise.

 

"Be a good girl?" He matched Louis;' words to his ingrained ideals.

 

"Yes, be so good for me baby-girl. Wear this for Daddy..."

 

Harry nodded his agreement, watching Louis push the ring over his already-hardening dick, tightening it at the base.

 

"Oh!" He gasped a little as the edge was taken off his need.

 

"See, beautiful?" Louis hummed. "Feels nice..."

 

Harry had to agree, it did feel nice. He put his hands out to touch Louis' shoulders, brushing his lips to Louis' cheek slightly as he leaned in.

 

"Baby-girl want a kiss?" Louis guessed easily, lifting his chin to allow that, kissing Harry in the middle of the room for long moments and when he broke the kiss it was to brush his bristled chin along the column of Harry's throat and across his collarbones, making Harry's pale skin redden hotly at the contact.

 

"So pretty and all mine," Louis pressed a hand into Harry's lower back, tucking a finger into the bra cup to draw it back so he could lick a teasing tongue over each nipple. Harry's body reacted quickly to the stimulation, nipples puckering until they were hard. Louis snapped the elastic of the suspenders with a sharp ping and a devilish grin spread across his lips.

 

"Love this, baby-girl," Louis mused.

 

Harry hissed when he did it again, clutching onto Louis a bit, rubbing his erection against Louis' hip.

 

"Lay on the bed with me?" Louis asked and Harry was confused, he didn't usually get asked things, he was _told_.

 

He shuffled over, clutching the slim vibrator Louis had unwrapped, pursing his lips to test the smooth surface against his skin.

 

"You like that toy, hm?" Louis observed of Harry's choice.

 

Harry nodded with dimples, eyes bright.

 

"What do you want me to do with it?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry bit his lip, staring at the bedspread.

 

"Want Daddy to fuck you with it?" Louis checked.

 

Harry's breath hitched.

 

"Please," he breathed.

 

Louis smirked, settling into place behind Harry.

 

"Roll forward, baby," Louis told him and Harry quickly went to his front, pushing his hands behind him into the small of his back, chin pushed to one side.

 

"Oh don't you look beautiful like that," Louis rubbed a hand over his rump, sliding it up his spine and back down, over his rounded butt, onto his thighs and back again, tickling his dimples in his back.

 

"Daddy...cuff me," Harry begged.

 

Louis' eyes seemed to glitter back and he vanished, jumping back onto the bed and tied Harry's hands with a scarf gently, making sure he could break free should he want to. Harry widened his thighs as Louis climbed between them.

 

"Tuck your knees up, sweetheart," Louis told him and Harry complied, knees to his chest, butt in the air.

 

"Hmm, so pretty," Louis palmed him, smacking him with the small vibrator cheekily. "Make you pink, hm? Would baby like that? Be pink all over?"

 

Harry whined and pushed his forehead into the bed, fighting his need once more. The ring held him back from the precipice but Louis seemed determined to test his limits.

 

A sharp slap cracked across his skin, forcing him forward where he gritted his teeth and waited for another one and it came, hard and smart.

 

"Baby, so good for Daddy, aren't you?" Louis gasped excitedly.

 

"Another," Harry called weakly and when Louis smacked him, he bit his tongue to curb his pleasure.

 

"So warm and pretty," Louis rubbed over the spot of his ass-cheek, kissing there in apology over his cotton panties. "Spank you another time when you deserve it," Louis promised quietly.

 

And well Harry had to think of something _really_ naughty to do _really_ soon because he missed it, missed Louis' hand and the paddle and even his belt.

 

Harry pushed back a little, trying to speed things up.

 

"Greedy," Louis tutted him lightly, lubricating the toy behind Harry's back.

 

"Sure this is enough?" Louis murmured as he drew Harry's panties down with a finger so he could slide the toy in, sitting back on his heels to watch.

 

Harry fluttered around the thinness of the vibrator, used to much thicker things broaching his rim. Louis was thick and always stretched him nicely and the dildo was a tight, tight fit that he'd never forget. This was barely-there really.

 

But-

 

Well-

 

Harry had hoped, maybe that-

 

"Baby, you want more?" Louis checked then.

 

Harry nodded, breathing out, so glad that he didn't have to explain. Louis' fingers slid in either side of the plastic, making Harry pitch into the bed with a groan.

 

"Hm, I know," Louis got up again and Harry was left empty, sucking in breath as he looked over his shoulder with desperate wet eyes.

 

"Da-" He began.

 

"Shh, baby," Louis soothed, slipping a mask over Harry's eyes and, _oh_ , did that take him back.

 

Back to when Louis liked to please him blindfolded so he didn't know what was coming next.

 

"Much better," Louis ran fingers through Harry's hair making him shudder.

 

And then Louis hand stroked down his torso, tugged at his ringed dick, cupped into his side and peaked his nipple under the bra-top. Harry's back was littered with kisses as the vibrator was reinserted, turned on this time to hum lowly inside him.

 

"Daddy!" He gasped at that particular pleasure, rocking his hips to fuck the vibrator since Louis hadn't put his fingers back in him.

 

"Want more?" Louis hummed in his ear, turning up the vibration the next notch.

 

"Daddy-fingers!" he begged tightly, curled up and desperate for more.

 

Louis shuffled back a little and flicked his tongue in under the vibe, filling Harry right up with warmth for those few seconds which made him groan weakly into the bed once more.

 

"Making Daddy so hard, princess," Louis warned.

 

"Please," Harry begged on a tight breath. " _Please_ -"

 

Louis shuffled back close, the heavy heat of his engorged dick resting on Harry's butt cheek.

 

"You want this, baby?" Louis slipped his dick under the elastic of Harry's suspender belt to rub himself against Harry's ass-cheek obscenely., twisting the vibe and fucking it in and out.

 

"Yes!" Harry cried sharply. "Yes, please!" He added quickly after.

 

Louis twisted the setting so the vibe buzzed hard then dropped out, pushing it deep so that Harry squirmed and then he pulled it out halfway, the wet slick heat of his dick pressing at Harry's hole.

 

"Think you can take both, baby?" Louis asked breathlessly, pressing a thumb to Harry's rim as if to check for stretch.

 

"Want to," Harry agreed throatily. "Want to so bad..."

 

"You're such a greedy little girl," Louis accused, leaning over him a little, bearing his weight down so that his broad head was pushed into Harry's hole alongside the vibe. It was a stretch, a tight fit and a little uncomfortable at first.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, stilling as Louis gently bore down to fill another inch beside the buzzing phallus, the strength of those vibrations short and sharp and coming every few seconds.

 

"Oh so sweet," Louis' voice was like warm honey as he sank in a bit more, the vibrator catching his own arousal.

 

"Daddy," Harry all but begged, bound, folded and filled with hard hot things that vibrated around him.

 

It took too long, too long for Louis to fill him, nice and snug and deep and when he did Harry's hole was obscenely stretched around the two objects filling him. He puffed out air to cope, somehow, to acknowledge what was happening but he wasn't even sure himself. His body was being restrained in so many ways and being violated in so many others. He needed Louis like he needed life.

 

"Please," he managed quietly, incapable of movement.

 

"Want Daddy to fuck you?" Louis gruffed and Harry liked the dangerous roughness to his voice.

 

He nodded, fearing words were beyond him right now.

 

Louis managed a slow, gentle tug in and out, the vibrator pausing them every time it buzzed hard bringing them closer to their high and Harry knew he had to wait, had to hold his climax until Louis released his ring but he wanted Louis to come apart inside him, hot and dark and sweet and it was so close now, he could feel every heartbeat, hear every pant of air and was so sensitive to Louis' fingertips running over his skin.

 

He tried to curl away from it but Louis fisted around him, peaking his nipple as he thrust inside, only slipping the vibe away when he wanted to be as close to Harry as possible and then Harry was crying with the unfairness of it, with how beautiful Louis made him feel.

 

" _Please_ ," he begged in a whisper, ruined and given over. "Please, please, please..."

 

Louis pumped into him on his final begging cry, making Harry sob as he fell forward, chased by Louis who lay hotly on his back making sure every last spurt of his come filled Harry right up.

 

"Daddy's now, hm?" Louis panted hotly into his ear. "Filled you right up..."

 

Harry could only whimper weakly and wait to be released, body turned by Louis' strong, pretty hands, those fingers working nimbly to release the ring.

 

"Up my chest, baby," Louis gusted out, hair sweaty and chest glistening.

 

Harry loved his chest so, so much. He put a feeble hand around himself and aimed blindly, eyes squeezing shut as the intensity of his orgasm became too much, became painful to bear. It was achingly hard the way his body came, the way his seed spurted out high and fast. There was too much, he was sure, Louis would be covered in it.

 

"Oh my sweet pretty angel..." Louis hummed happily and Harry's lips fell open as his eyes popped open, too.

 

"Look at me, made me so pretty," Louis was rubbing the white stripes into his chest obscenely.

 

"Daddy-don't, please," Harry begged because he was sure, he was absolutely sure he'd come again if Louis didn't stop that right now.

 

Louis' kisses began over his chest, moving up to his jaw then his cheeks.

 

"My baby, my precious, sweet baby..."

 

Harry lay limply on his back, arms too weak to even try lifting them thanks to being bound behind his back for so long.

 

He felt Louis nose up under his chin.

 

"Baby girl? Are you sore?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Daddy hold you now, hm?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Alright, pretty girl," Louis sighed a little, pulling Harry into his side as he climbed back onto the bed from Harry's body.

 

Harry nuzzled into his throat, whining softly.

 

"I've got you baby, never letting you go, okay?" Louis promised.

 

He held Harry tight while his breaths began to calm.

 

//

 

Harry was hard again. He knew Louis was too because he liked spooning him and he could feel Louis' body curving against his own, hot heat laying against the small of his back.

 

"Lou? You awake?" He called huskily, voice still ravaged.

 

He hadn't fallen asleep this time, just laid there in Louis' arms until his body became too hard to bear.

 

"Mm-hmm," Louis agreed softly in return.

 

"Happy Birthday," Harry murmured.

 

Louis chucked out an amused breath and Harry felt fingers drag through his now-shorter hair.

 

"Baby, you're such a sweet present," Louis hummed.

 

Harry curled into himself with a blush.

 

"M'not..."

 

Louis gasped a bit, leaning on his elbow so he could look down into Harry's face.

 

"Hey...I love you remember?" Louis checked quickly, aggrieved at Harry's denial.

 

Harry flicked his eyes to the side, twisting a bit to see Louis. He swallowed.

 

"Baby-girl, I love you so much," Louis assured, bracing Harry's cheek with gentle fingers and letting his thumb trail gently across his cheekbone.

 

Harry smiled half-heartedly, sighing out.

 

"Are you-" Louis swallowed hard, sucking in air. "Do you want to leave?"

 

Harry frowned, eyes widening.

 

"No!" He assured quickly, gasping. "No...not that...never, Lou, I promise," he added quickly.

 

Louis swallowed nervously.

 

"Tell me what it is, Harry..."

 

Harry smiled then, slow and soft at hearing his name. He loved the pet-names but when Louis called him by his real name he knew he was really listening; was 100% there with him.

 

"I wanted to get you a ring," he said in a low mumble, hiding his cheek in the bed.

 

Louis' chin pressed into his arm.

 

"What was that sweetheart? Daddy can't hear you?"

 

Harry huffed, rolling back a bit and closing his eyes so he couldn't see Louis' reaction.

 

"I wanted to get you a ring for your birthday..." Harry repeated, letting out a sliver of air through his lips. Louis' pressed upon them softly after.

 

Harry frowned, afraid to open his eyes.

 

"Daddy'll take you shopping," Louis murmured, his voice silky and rich as he nuzzled Harry's face to keep pressing those kisses to his lips- soft, sweet kisses that tasted of sugar.

 

Harry bit his lip when Louis pulled away a bit.

 

"Can I-" He breathed, flicking his eyes to Louis' straining dick with a brow arch.

 

Louis settled back with his arms tucked under his head. Harry pouted a little at that, he wanted to be touched when he sucked Louis off. He wanted his fingers in his hair, clutching, tugging and _yanking_. He started to sit up to reach but Louis' voice paused him.

 

"Stroke yourself for me sweetheart," Louis invited warmly, lashes low as he focused in Harry's lap now that he'd moved to bare his impressive arousal.

 

Harry wrapped his big hand around himself and lazily tugged. He closed his eyes and his lips parted, a soft grunt of air pushing through his lips at the sensation.

 

He didn't usually do this- Louis didn't let him. And he'd thought after being single that he'd never want to touch himself again but after going so long without it, it was like doing it the first time all over again.

 

Only he wasn't twelve and pre-pubescent now. He wasn't small and nervous and inexperienced. He had lovely big hands to match his lovely big dick and he knew exactly what he needed to do to please himself.

 

"Oh, oh, yeah," He gasped a bit as he rubbed his thumb across the head of his dick, wincing a bit at how painful the sharp sting of pleasure was.

 

 _Fuck_. It felt so, so good.

 

"You like that don't you beautiful?" Louis' voice was husky, kind of rough and sounded far away.

 

When Harry went to split his eyes open, Louis tutted.

 

"No, baby-girl, keep them closed, you look so beautiful like that...such a good girl..."

 

Harry excited at the tone in his voice at the thought of doing well. He stroked a little harder, a little faster.

 

"Fuck, _yes_!" He hissed, hips rocking up to push himself into his hand more.

 

"Yeah? You like that? Like touching yourself, hm? Like the feel of yourself?"

 

Harry nodded, curls flopping latently onto his forehead which Louis tangled his fingers into only to draw his head back so he could kiss down the column of his throat, ducking up to reach and dragging his bristled chin over the pale skin there, leaving a hot, pink rash behind in his wake.

 

"Daddy gave you fuzz-burn, baby," Louis smirked.

 

Harry didn't care, he lay back and flopped his legs open for more of the same on his thighs.

 

"Daddy," he breathed, not begging, but it was an invitation all the same.

 

And Harry honestly didn't expect Louis to comply, but he seemed to know Harry's mind better than himself, moving in between his thighs and biting there playfully between soft kisses.

 

"Like this, pretty? That what you wanted?" Louis checked.

 

Harry shook his head with a pained groan, pushing his free hand down and fingering the skin right on his inner thigh.

 

"Daddy...please," he murmured.

 

"Want me to bite, baby? Or lick?" Louis did both, grinning against Harry's thigh as he cried out again, still slowly stroking himself, working up to an end that would pinnacle before too long.

 

"Daddy!" He gasped, pushing his hips right up so that they bumped Louis' jaw and he heard the slight knock of Louis' teeth as they clicked together from the sharp contact but he couldn't _see_ so-

 

"Gonna make you burn for that," Louis promised, devilishly quiet.

 

Harry whimpered but it was to no avail because Louis' small hands clamped around his legs just above the knee and tried to contain his wild writhing and Harry waited, waited so long and he thought Louis was just going to go for it and dive right in, pushing his face into the sensitive skin to shake his head about but it was so very slow and subtle, he barely felt it at first.

 

"Lou?" He gasped in a whisper of stunned awe.

 

"You'll walk funny tomorrow babe, I can promise you that," Louis muttered, stroking with the same gentle ticklish rhythm that had Harry whining out loudly.

 

"N-no, Louis, please-"

 

Harry had to _work_ tomorrow, had to model _football_ _kits_. What if his beard-burn overlapped his shorts? He blushed hard at the thought of what he'd say to explain the rash away but there'd be no way out of it, he was sure.

 

"You wanted it babe," Louis hummed, pressing kisses between the drag of his bristles, driving Harry's hips off the bed once more.

 

His hand came down harder, squeezing his base as his face twisted in ecstasy.

 

"Can't-can't..." He panted, mindless and squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself looking.

 

He wanted to see more than anything, the way Louis was rubbing his chin all up the insides of his thighs right now and his imagination did a good job which only strengthened his orgasm, building slowly but surely under his skin.

 

"Gonna come on Daddy baby-girl? Gonna come hard?"

 

"Yes, _fuck_ , yes!" Harry gasped as Louis pressed in hard with his angular chin, the spikes of his beardy creating hot pricks across his skin.

 

Louis pinched his hip.

 

"Don't be a naughty girl," he hummed lowly.

 

"Sorry!" Harry cried out, high and needy. "Fuck, sorry Daddy!" He added, ironically not aware of his second swear-word because Louis dug in hard and sharp again, his inner thighs now lovely and warm.

 

He wondered if they were glowing. His breath hitched.

 

"D-Daddy...M'I pink? M'I pretty yet?"

 

Louis' hands ran up and down the length of his legs, lips touching his belly, fingers peaking his nipples to painfully tight buds before he went back to stroking his thighs.

 

"Baby, you're so beautiful," Louis breathed out, revered, his breath fast and telling.

 

Harry thrust up into his hand again, letting out an excited cry, an 'ah-ah!' that fell into the silent room.

 

"Baby, you're making Daddy very hard," Louis' voice was high and breathy now, just how Harry liked it.

 

Harry unclenched his hands and reached blindly for him.

 

"Later," Louis gently batted his hands away.

 

Harry whined a bit and missed the way Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Wanna touch Daddy's hair?" Louis suggested, digging his chin between Harry's legs only to arch his neck, pushing his chin up and his bristle tickled Harry's balls.

 

"Oh- _fuh_ -not fair," he sobbed out, hand moving faster now, steady and stuttering every time he caught his tip.

 

Louis arched a brow and brushed there again, ever-so-gently.

 

"Like that, Baby? Like it rough?"

 

Harry nodded, pressing his feet to the bed this time so his thrust was supported. He knocked Louis' jaw again and received a sharp bite into his hot skin as punishment.

 

"I-please, Lou...please, Can I?" Harry panted, breaking one eye open.

 

He wished he hadn't because the sight of Louis was something else and he didn't have time to work it out really. Louis' hair was wrecked, soft and messy at all angles, his lips were pink and wet and he was licking them, over and over as if tasting Harry's skin upon them. His eyes were almost black his pupils were so dilated and his body was engorged to obscenity. He could happily watch Louis come right up his own body in this moment, and come without being touched from that sight alone.

 

Only he didn't have that much control and he shouldn't have looked because his thighs were red-hot and glowing and-

 

Well, he came because of it all. He came hard, hitting the underside of Louis' jaw, striping up his cheeks and pattering some of his load onto Louis' chest, barely aiming but his hand was tight and rhythmic and he was in some kind of strange wonderland where nothing made any sense.

 

And _oh god_ , he'd just come, without being _told_.

 

He waited, expecting the disappointment, expecting to be asked, 'Did Daddy tell you to come?' just so he could answer no, and how he was such a naughty girl but it didn't come. Louis reached forward so very slowly and Harry wondered if his epic orgasm had knocked them into slow-motion because everything was so precise and he was so aware of everything.

 

Louis' hand clutched his come-covered one and pulled it toward his own body, wrapping it around himself- hot and hard and beautifully slicked with Harry's come as he slid his fingers up and down. And- _oh_ , _yes_. This was incredible. His lips fell open but he couldn't make any noise, his throat had closed up and his brain had switched off.

 

Louis' small hand wrapped around his and tightened his grip, only a few strokes required before Louis was copying Harry's climax, spilling his seed over both of their bodies.

 

"Close your eyes, babe," Louis' voice was husky now, low and soft.

 

Harry obeyed, hitching a breath but then he yelped a bit as a wet sensation flicked at his thigh.

 

"Taste so good, don't we, hm?" Louis hummed and Harry realised he was licking him. Licking up the mess, _their_ mess to be precise.

 

He moaned weakly and tried to hide by curling sideways but Louis gently kept him stretched out and open for attack.

 

"Hurts," Harry complained of the way his dick was trying to get hard again so soon.

 

"Shh, pretty," Louis lightened the pressure of his tongue, swirling it around Harry's belly button instead.

 

"Oh... _oh_ ," he sucked in a breath, licked his lips a bit.

 

He felt Louis' press upon them.

 

"Make you mine, hm?" Louis breathed on his abs, licking between the muscles that flexed there as Harry twisted about lazily trying to escape.

 

"Please," Harry begged with emotional tears edging his eyes because he couldn't imagine existence without this. "Love you," he added quietly and quickly after.

 

Louis felt a lot more comfortable saying the words than hearing them. Harry never took it for granted that his feelings were safe, that Louis felt the same and that he wanted to hear Harry express them. Although he should have because Louis' thumb brushed his cheek again gently, wiping away his tears.

 

"Don't cry, baby-girl," he shh'd softly. "You're so very beautiful..."

 

Harry smiled as a warmth filled his chest at the compliment.

 

"Daddy's good girl?" He whispered to reassure himself.

 

Louis nosed into his throat.

 

"My Princess," he promised sweetly which made Harry grin before wrapping Louis in his arms.

 

The fact that Louis let him was another miracle he wouldn't question.

 

//

 

Louis held Harry's hand as they came into the shop.

 

He'd gotten them to open just for them when they'd normally be closed and it wasn't big and expensive and full of cool glass cases and lit-up displays but it was this perfect little vintage shop with intimate low lighting and wooden displays. It smelled of beeswax and everything they sold was unique.

 

Louis had asked a hundred times if Harry wanted Tiffany's. Harry had just kissed him and told him 'no' firmly and asked Louis to take him to his favourite jewellery shop. Harry fell in love with the place on walking in.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson..." a greying man with a youthful face belying his hair colour walked forward to greet Louis.

 

Louis offered his free hand for a firm shake.

 

"John...good to see you," Louis nodded once and Harry wondered why he might have been here before. They'd never had the 'ex' talk, never discovered each other's past.

 

"Got a necklace for my mum, once," Louis murmured in Harry's ear, leaning up to reach.

 

Harry smiled and hummed happily.

 

"That's right, Princess, all for you," Louis added.

 

Harry looked at him, appreciating the effort Louis had gone to.

 

"Any ideas what you're looking for?" John addressed the shorter of the men- the one he knew.

 

"Actually Harry's in charge," Louis looked up at him with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Uh yeah...um...do you have anything in silver?"

 

The way Louis hand tightened slightly around his told him that was the right thing to say.

 

"This way, sir," John led Harry further into the shop and he looked back at Louis hesitantly for a moment before Louis smiled reassuringly and gestured for Harry to lead the way.

 

//

 

Harry was chained to the bed.

 

His vision was blocked by the silk eye-mask sitting gently on his skin.

 

He was front down, ankles stretched and tethered too.

 

It was just like the old days when he'd first come here and-

 

He froze, straining to listen for sounds.

 

Louis was stalking him.

 

Harry's underwear pictures broke this morning. Leaked copies of his proofs were printed in the broadsheets and Harry found out all-too-late that they'd gone global.

 

Which meant Louis knew.

 

And Harry hadn't gotten around to telling him, yet.

 

And so when he'd come home he'd expected this, sort of. In fact, he wasn't sure quite what to expect but ten lashes with his belt and five with Louis' sharp palm were stinging enough to leave a rosy warmth on his butt-cheek to remind him why he was here restrained this way.

 

"Please," he whispered.

 

He could sense movement, could just about make out shallow breathing. He knew Louis was watching him submit. He _liked_ watching, it was why he did this.

 

"M'sorry..." He blurted.

 

It had been hours before Louis had come back after chaining him up. He'd only been allowed to walk to the bathroom and back, wrestled onto the bed in deathly silence. Louis was yet to speak and that scared Harry the most.

 

"Daddy," he sobbed, rubbing his cheek against the mattress.

 

"Don't think you get anything soft, Princess," Louis said then but it was acidic, he hissed the endearment spitefully.

 

Harry was too happy to hear his voice to care.

 

"Daddy...Daddy, please, I didn't mean to..."

 

"Dirty little slut," Louis cast then, sharp and accusing.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Was going to tell you..."

 

"What that you put your knickers on for someone else?" Louis arched.

 

"Not pretty," Harry frowned, wriggling. "Not pretty like I am for you..."

 

"You let all those people see you naked you little whore."

 

Louis' sentence was punctuated with a solid smack, signalling the fact he'd been harbouring the paddle.

 

Harry went instantly hard and arched into the bed, his nipples peaking.

 

"Think that's pretty?" Louis spat. "Such a little _slut_ , begging for it..."

 

Harry writhed, his hard arousal trapped against the material of his shorts- some pink satin ones Louis had bought him after they bought their rings.

 

Rings which were proudly boasted on their hands but right now Harry felt weak and overwhelmed. He'd misbehaved very badly and he didn't know if Louis would forgive him this time.

 

It had gone quiet again and he began whimpering, crying out as the paddle lashed out of nowhere to strike his butt-cheek, no warning, no build-up, no touch to soothe its stinging strike.

 

"Sorry," he gasped, desperate for something, _anything_ from Louis. "M' so sorry!" He began to sob, wiping off his tears on the mask as he pushed his face side to side on the bed.

 

Fingers grasped his hair sharply.

 

"Stop crying, _bitch_."

 

Even the way Louis said those words made Harry shiver with longing. It was the sweetest insult anyone could give him.

 

"Yours," Harry tried breathily, willing to try anything to be forgiven.

 

Louis' finger slipped under the hem of his shorts, tracing his butt cheek teasingly.

 

"Pretty little panties for me, baby..."

 

"Pretty for you, Daddy," Harry echoed.

 

"Wear these pretty pink ones for the others?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Let them see you though didn't you baby? Let the whole world see how pretty you are..."

 

Harry nodded with a choked whimper.

 

"Didn't see you in these though..." Louis pushed his fingertips over Harry's ass cheek slowly, rucking up the satin as he went.

 

"No, Daddy!" he breathed out fast. "Only you...Yours," he added quickly.

 

Louis leaned forward, his fingers slipping further under the hem of the panties onto Harry's butt as he climbed onto the bed on his knees. Harry tensed while he waited for Louis' next move.

 

"Gonna keep quiet while I fuck you, baby-girl? Gonna let Daddy fuck you nice and hard?"

 

Harry weakened, whining out as his body pinged to life, awareness shimmering through his veins.

 

"Can you wait for me to tell you when Princess or do you want the ring?" Louis asked.

 

Harry sucked in a burning breath of air.

 

"I'll be a good girl for Daddy," he promised breathily.

 

"That's it, sweetheart," Louis hummed, hand slipping over Harry's mouth as he frowned confusedly.

 

He hummed in confusion, Louis' other hand hooking under the gusset of his knickers to pull them roughly to the side.

 

"This is how sluts like you take it," Louis told him. "Want my fingers there to stretch you?"

 

He didn't get to answer. Louis' hand was pressing firmly across his mouth, keeping him quiet as he breathed harshly through his nose.

 

"Not gonna hurt you, sweetheart," Louis' soft voice broke the tension a little.

 

Harry eased into the bed a bit relaxing enough to breathe slower.

 

Louis' two fingers pushing right into him had him whimpering and scrabbling for freedom.

 

"Nice and tight aren't you?" Louis curved his fingers to beckon, making Harry pitch messily forward, crawling up the mattress.

 

"You like that don't you?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't reply so he shook his head but Louis tucked in a third digit and worked them in and out sweetly, a rough edge to his caress softened by thin lips on Harry's neck and the soft brush of his thumb against his ass-cheek.

 

"Made Daddy very hard baby..." Louis accused.

 

Harry kicked his legs about to be freed and Louis paused as he knelt back for lube, unlocking his ankles.

 

Harry kicked his feet about on the bed, trying to kick at Louis but Louis just chuckled, squirting lube audaciously over his exposed crack.

 

"Good girls don't kick," Louis told him, right next to his ear.

 

Harry began to wriggle when Louis' free hand fingered at his nipple. He groaned loudly and begged behind Louis' hand to be put out of his misery already.

 

Louis shuffled up, the weight of his knees pressing against the back of Harry's thighs and he realised he was completely controlled like this, completely under Louis' spell.

 

"Gonna fuck you nice and hard now, sweetheart," Louis told him and well-

 

"Mmf!" Harry belatedly pushed his ass up and Louis filled him, swift and thick and full, in one punishing stroke.

 

"Can't hear you, baby-girl..."

 

Harry mumbled around his hand, dribbling a bit, grinding his hips into the bed in the smallest increments with Louis' weight upon him forcing him down. Louis was every bit as hard as he promised to be but it was so, so good. So incredibly good.

 

He felt overwhelmed being taken this way, having his panties pulled to one side, his mouth covered. He couldn't see and it was always a lot to feel without any other senses but now he was-well, _prone_. And he trusted Louis implicitly but...

 

What if he left him here? Or hurt him? Or-

 

"Mmmh..."

 

He bucked back as Louis circled his hips slowly and when he filled him up again it was the sweetest feeling. Harry was in his private heaven and he wanted to stay there forever.

 

"Baby-fuck! Look at you! So beautiful...like it hard...hm? You like that?"

 

Deep, deep, sweet, hard...Louis fucked into him over and over punishing him and loving him in the best way possible all rolled into one.

 

"Daddy's in you...yeah like that, don't you? Baby likes being full of it..."

 

Harry spaced out a bit, his arousal hitting a punishing high. If he didn't float away in these moments he'd come everywhere and ruin the whole thing. Louis needed him to stay hard, needed him to wait. And Harry wanted to give Louis the world.

 

 _Oh god_.

 

Harry was stretching, could hear the knock of Louis' balls against his skin, could feel the way the material of the panties cut into his butt-cheek, being pulled taut to make way for Louis' punishing body and it was exquisite, the way Louis knelt across his legs and thrust down hard..

 

"Gonna be pretty for other boys again, baby?"

 

Harry shook his head with a whimper.

 

"Gonna let them see you pretty?"

 

Another shake.

 

"Like taking Daddy, hm?"

 

A nod, a moan, weak and ruined.

 

"Like it like this?"

 

"Mm-hmm..."

 

Louis slipped two fingers into Harry's mouth just to hear him choke, fucking down into him and stilling on the down-stoke, leaving him full for longer.

 

His hand slipped out of Harry's mouth to brace the mattress, bearing down and controlling his hips, still pinning Harry to the bed helplessly.

 

"Ever gonna be naughty again, Princess?"

 

"No," Harry gasped. "Fuck! Daddy!"

 

Louis had circled his hips again, had found Harry's weak spot. Harry clutched at his chains with frustrated hands.

 

"Gonna come full of me, baby," Louis told him and then Louis leaned right down, laying against his back completely.

 

He only twitched his hips, giving the smallest jut, only intensifying the deepness Louis achieved in him.

 

"Please!" Harry begged, sure he wouldn't recover if he didn't release right now.

 

"If you come now baby, gonna fuck you through it," Louis warned, Harry's favourite threat.

 

Harry sagged. He had to come, his body wouldn't let him hold on any longer.

 

"Please," he sighed quietly and he felt sleepy but Louis' hand dug into the bed underneath him, fingertips to his tip.

 

"Come on then, sweetheart, show Daddy what you got..."

 

"Ah--ah," Harry came in hard jerks, squeezing his eyes shut under the mask.

 

"Louder," Louis rumbled in his ear.

 

"Daddy..." he weakened into the bed, panting heavily.

 

He felt Louis stroke his hair then, a sign he was being forgiven.

 

"I'm not done with you yet, pretty," Louis reminded, rocking his hips again, Harry's over-sensitive dick rutting into the semen he'd released onto the bed.

 

"Oh--Lou, _ouch_...wait..."

 

"Gave you a choice, Princess," Louis breathed, slow, sensuous gyrations from his body keeping Harry's full.

 

"You feel so good around me, baby-girl...when you come, you're so tight... So beautiful..."

 

Harry was sure the words Louis was speaking meant something but he was drifting off again and only Louis' come shooting all up his crack brought him around with a squeak of surprise.

 

Louis tugged his panties back into place, watching his come seep through them.

 

"So pretty," he hummed, rubbing a hand over the cheek he'd spanked earlier than was still warm to the touch.

 

"Don't go," Harry begged weakly, pushing his cheek into the mattress.

 

Louis gently climbed off his body and unchained him, rubbing his wrists back to life and removing his mask. Gentle kisses were pressed into his lips as strong arms pulled him close to a warm, solid body.

 

"Louis?" Harry checked.

 

"Babe, you are so incredible...I don't deserve you..."

 

Harry sighed out and nestled into the chest his cheek rested on.

 

He heard the words, _My beautiful baby girl_ , before he fell asleep.

 

//

 

Louis' tip was at his hole, rubbing gently, teasingly against the sensitive skin, skin that hid a strong ring of muscle and a tight tunnel of darkness.

 

Harry was barely awake when Louis eased into him and he groaned weakly, rolling forward a bit onto his front.

 

Louis had stretched him out while he slept apparently, had tipped his knee right up onto the bed, had peaked his nipples into pleasured, sore nubs.

 

"Oh, Harry...you're so beautiful..."

 

Louis' voice was the softest, the sweetest curl of husk and gravel. His breath was warm as it fell on Harry's cheek where he curled close, arm winding up Harry's front to hold him close as he gently thrust, hips slow and determined but so, so sweet in their punishment.

 

"Louis," he breathed, not needing words as a cry was ripped from his throat when Louis changed position slightly, dipping lower and hitting a sweet place inside.

 

"Yeah, that's it, pretty..."

 

"There!" Harry gasped at Louis' slow, thorough loving.

 

"Right there, baby?" Louis murmured in his ear, fingers stroking over the abdominal muscles in Harry's tummy as he filled him, deep and sweet.

 

 

Harry clutched at his hand and pressed it into his hip, angling back a bit, pushing his body forward so he was bent more, taking Louis deeper.

 

Louis tucked his bent arm under Harry's head and curled with him, keeping close, his lips trailing over his skin as he intensified their love-making.

 

"Stay close to me, Princess," Louis hummed. "Want you so, so close..."

 

Harry leaned back into him this time, shoulders grazing Louis' chest. Louis' hand flexed on his hip.

 

"That's it sweetheart, mine, hm? Belong to Louis, don't you?"

 

Harry nodded, repeating the words. _Harry belongs to Louis_...

 

Louis flicked his hips at that, then nestled deep inside him, circling his hips.

 

"L-Lou," Harry stammered nervously, not able to take any more, literally, so full of this man, so pleasured by him his poor weakened body just couldn't hold out any longer.

 

"Baby wants to come?" Louis asked, high and breathy.

 

Harry moaned and pushed his hips back. He wanted _more_. Harder, even.

 

"Shh, it'll be sweet, I promise," Louis hushed him, stroking back his hair gently.

 

"Don't make me say please," Harry mumbled, enjoying not being under submission just this once.

 

"Just say my name sweetheart," Louis suggested, murmuring Harry's name with each thrust, each one sounding more needy than the last.

 

"Ah-Harry!"

 

"Lou!" Harry cried back, grasping a hand tightly around himself and Louis peeked over his shoulder quickly to see.

 

"So fucking pretty," Louis regarded, three more strikes filling Harry before he whispered,

 

"Come for me now, baby..."

 

Harry stroked himself off, spurting over his own torso as Louis slipped out to release onto his butt-cheek. He curled to lick it up and Harry felt like he was done. He might as well become Louis' full-time victim because he was owned, completely by him.

 

Louis' tongue darting between his cheeks to lick at his hole, his slightly sore, nicely stretched hole was a step too far. He was hardening again already.

 

And Louis was turning him gently, pushing him onto his back to slip his eye-mask back on, settling between his thighs.

 

"Lou-"

 

"Shh, now," Louis hummed, pressing kisses into the line of defined muscle at Harry's hip.

 

Harry's breath hitched. Was Louis going to kiss him _there_? A place he'd never...

 

Harry groaned as Louis' lips kissed at his base softly.

 

Louis didn't _do_ this, he didn't submit his power, he didn't give head...

 

Only he was, his mouth working tentatively over Harry's most sensitive skin as if he was scared of doing this wrong.

 

Harry felt his wrists encircled by Louis' hands to hold them to the bed where he flexed his fists in trying not to touch and Louis' hold on him was an affirmation he wanted to feel in control, still.

 

Harry sighed out, waiting for Louis' tongue to finish licking him all over so that maybe he'd-

 

"Ah! Louis!" He pushed his hips off the bed as Louis kissed his tip, pushing his lips just over slightly to suck off his pre-come.

 

"Look at you," Louis husked happily, making Harry writhe on the bed.

 

"Lou," he begged.

 

"Look what you've done to me," Louis drew one of Harry's captured hands to his own body, wrapping his hand around his heat momentarily.

 

Harry whined and begged to finish him off but Louis pinned his wrist back down, hesitantly taking Harry's tip back between his lips. He pulled away again, shaky, breathing fast.

 

"Daddy's not very good, sweetheart," he murmured.

 

"Please," Harry whispered and he was still the one begging.

 

Louis was very good, actually. Very, _very_ good.

 

Harry had to bolt his hips to the bed and fight his whole being not to thrust up into his mouth but because Louis was so new to this, it undid Harry a piece at a time the way he carefully worked Harry into his mouth.

 

"So pretty...so very pretty," Louis reached up to press a thumb into Harry's nipple, making him pitch sideways a bit until Louis flicked his other, evening out the sensation.

 

"Louis, I can't-" Harry gasped, knees bending to put feet to the mattress and angle his hips up slightly.

 

"Want to taste you," Louis assured, sliding his tongue on the underside of Harry's hot need, slowly mouthing over him again.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let his second orgasm reign, releasing against Louis' tongue to his hums of delight.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

Harry reached out to cup the back of his neck, pulling Louis closer as he let the last spurt of seed leave his body weakly, making Louis muffle out a surprised sound.

 

"Mmf!"

 

Harry didn't know if he was allowed to take his blind fold off as Louis eased away and he waited for Louis to lay on him or near him or-

 

Louis tasted salty and _sweet_ , somehow. His kiss wasn't sloppy but pleasurably controlled, firm and precise in what it wanted to tell. _I love you. I'm yours. You're mine_. Harry heard all the words and read them back with his own tongue.

 

He cupped the back of Louis' head and brushed his thumb into his hair as they pulled apart, flipping his mask off to gaze at him.

 

"Forever," Harry promised, breathy and real.

 

Louis had never looked more vulnerable and Harry loved him even more because of it. His blue eyes were dark and intense like always as his body quivered in nervousness of what came before. He leaned back a little and wrapped Harry's hand around his own, still-hard body part, leading him in his own downfall and Harry sucked off the bitter seed from his fingers as Louis cupped his face and promised 'Forever' back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying? This might be the last chapter I'm not sure, I may have one more.

 

 

 

"Hands behind your back..." Louis instructed, flicking a look down Harry's lovely long body.

 

He could restrain him of course. Click into place a pair of cuffs or tie a scarf around his elegant pale wrists but Harry liked to prove he could obey.

 

And Louis didn't like to demean him.

 

Harry's back was up against the wall, his beautiful body naked bar a pair of black lace panties he'd selected from the drawer before coming here. Of course, Louis knew exactly what mood Harry was in when he'd chosen those knickers because they weren't his 'good little girl' knickers. They were his 'naughty little whore' pair.

 

As Louis' eyes trailed down his neck, catching the bob of his Adam's apple as Harry swallowed, he felt his own body swell and pushed the heel of his hand against that development, hearing Harry whine a little in his throat, watching his already-hardening body harden even further.

 

"Quiet, baby-girl," Louis hummed and he wouldn't usually tell him to be quiet but Harry was trying to prove himself.

 

And Louis was letting him.

 

They had an audience. Watching bays surrounded the room so they could be seen but not touched or interrupted.

 

Harry liked to be watched. Liked people to see just how good he was.

 

And it had taken Louis a bit of persuading and lots of begging from his beau but he'd finally given in a few months back and this was their third visit to this particular fetish club.

 

Harry threw his head back, becoming restless. Louis noticed the quiver across his skin as his eyes fell to his belly, rippled with muscle. He wanted to kiss Harry's hips, the sleek taut skin and sinew lining there...he wanted to suck on his thighs which were curvy and plush from a new interest in lower-body sculpting.

 

Louis took his time about undoing his belt while his eyes fell down Harry's smooth pale legs, flicking back up to stare at his dick.

 

"So pretty," he husked, inching the leather out of his belt loops with deliberate slowness.

 

"Da-Daddy," Harry stammered, uncertain if he was allowed to speak and pushing through anyway.

 

"Push your chin up baby...want to see your neck...want to come and bite it..."

 

Louis whipped the belt by his side with a crack and Harry tensed, biting into his cheek as he stretched his neck out for Louis' consumption.

 

Louis tangled fingers into his mop of curls, yanking just a bit as his lips brushed Harry's ear and he pressed his smaller body against him gently.

 

"You look so perfect like that, sweetheart..."

 

Harry pushed his hips up, gaining friction from rubbing Louis' denim-clad crotch but Louis pressed harder to crush him into the wall, letting his lips suck sweetly on the skin beneath his ear.

 

"Louis," Harry uttered, low and so, so quiet. It was weak and utterly arousing.

 

Louis stepped back, flexing his wrist, making the belt whip. It lashed Harry's thigh and his eyes widened, his dick hardening even more, pushing the tip through the top of the panties.

 

"Gonna be a good girl for me or not?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded eagerly, eyes wide and dark as heavy breaths pushed out of his lungs, his pale body shadowed when he curled in on himself.

 

"Wore those filthy knickers now can't even call me by my name," he accused, voice high and commanding.

 

"Daddy!" Harry spat out, quick and urgent. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..."

 

"So naughty," Louis wrapped the belt around his knuckles and brushed it over Harry's nipple, rubbing there slightly until Harry became breathless then he sucked at his neck again, down the side where a vein looked particularly delicious and he ran the belt slowly down Harry's torso as he kissed.

 

When Louis brushed it onto his hip, Harry quivered.

 

It didn't take much for Louis to press the smooth curved of the coiled leather all the way up the ridge in Harris knickers, obscenely sucking a love-bite over his Adam's apple as he did so and finding Harry's sounds of pleasure a little overwhelming.

 

He felt the flush in his cheeks and turned away quickly, stalking across the room letting the belt unravel only to flick it again.

 

"Turn around," he told the wall opposite Harry where he fixed his gaze, closing his eyes as he imagined Harry now, a little bit clumsy, his hair sweated and curling, his eyes blown.

 

He swallowed down his own moan.

 

Harry wanted him to be mean. He wanted to be punished. He wanted to prove he could hold off his orgasm and come without being touched. Louis loved being part of it all.

 

"What did I tell you about whining?" He asked as he turned back, brow arched.

 

His body was taut with control apart from the hard length pushing at his jeans zipper- but his breathing was a little rapid if anyone would notice. Louis was pretty sure the people watching from the gallery wouldn't notice. They'd be too fixated on the lovely curve of Harry's ass showcased in sexy black lace.

 

He pushed his hands into his lower back, one shoulder to the wall to balance.

 

Louis came over and flicked the belt, the tip hitting square between Harry's cheeks as close to his hole he could get without hurting him.

 

Harry bit his lip and whimpered, pushing him to the wall.

 

Louis repeated the action, coming close to palm over the skin, pressing into Harry's back.

 

"Baby look at you...can you feel me?" Louis hummed and Harry nodded only slightly so it was hardly detectable. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

 

Louis rubbed against his butt a few times, wrapping the belt back up around his hand and he slipped the black pretty material down, tucking it under Harry's butt cheeks.

 

"Like this?" Louis asked, rubbing the leather against Harry's cheeks.

 

The way Harry's body quivered should give him his answer.

 

"Want it here?" Louis moved it across, toward his crack, pressing low down to brush his balls. Harry widened his stance slightly to allow it.

 

He nodded and hitched a breath.

 

"Let me hear you now, Princess," Louis allowed.

 

"Please, Daddy," he breathed.

 

"Please what?" Louis enquired with a smirk, his free hand slipping around Harry's front to finger his nipple, stroking tender fingertips onto his torso.

 

"Ungh," Harry fidgeted, not wanting to say the words.

 

"What do you want me to do to you, beautiful?" Louis asked again, rocking the leather back and forth just slightly, pushing it gently into Harry's skin.

 

"Touch me with the belt," Harry managed to rush out, blushing hard afterwards.

 

Louis kissed his shoulder.

 

"Aren't you such a naughty, depraved little girl, hm?" Louis accused them as Harry shifted his feet again, getting comfy.

 

Louis slipped his hand down to tug on Harry's hardness, once, twice, lingering in his thorough strokes, nibbling on Harry's neck just where his hair finished.

 

It made Harry decidedly shaky, gasping in breaths to hold himself back from coming and it was incredible to Louis that he was so close, already.

 

He never wanted to share Harry with anybody and letting people watch for some time had made Louis feel like maybe he was but not now. Not when Harry's body belonged only to him, not when he was the only person who could make Harry bite his lip that way and make him push back for more of something so base and dirty.

 

Not when he knew Harry's body so well he knew the exact point to push him to. It was almost like Louis himself revelled in the pleasure of control. Of how badly Harry wanted this, wanted him, and how hard he could make him work for it.

 

"Want it there, princess?" Louis twisted his wrist back and forth rhythmically to work the leather up Harry's crack in little rocking motions.

 

"Yes...yes..." Harry murmured, barely audible until Louis rocked right over his hole, thumbing him open to ensure leather touched rim.

 

"Yes!" Harry cried, pushing back hard so that Louis' hand brushed his own rock-hard dick.

 

"Easy now," Louis mocked. "Greedy aren't you?"

 

Harry blushed again, making a little desperate noise in his throat.

 

"Look at you; you want it so bad don't you?" Louis accused.

 

Harry nodded, huffing out a weak noise of protest as the leather bit further into his skin, the sensation rough and a little painful.

 

"Want Daddy there?" Louis enquired, just wondering really.

 

It was enough to make Harry pitch forward into the wall.

 

There was a bed in the room of course, surfaces for them to lean on or bend over. But Louis wanted Harry right here, against the wall. It was always so intense this way, Harry always submitted beautifully when he was pushed up to a surface.

 

Louis kept one arm strong around his ribs to hold him, shucking off the belt to reach for the lube in his pocket and they'd done this differently the last time and the time before.

 

Once Harry had worn beads so he'd been ready for Louis to stretch him out. Last time Louis had used the thin little vibe Harry loved to warm him up before taking him slow and sweet.

 

Tonight was going to be different still. Louis wasn't in much of a slow and sweet mood with the way Harry's neck was bitten from his teeth and the way he was letting Louis do anything; it was kind of making him harder than ever.

 

He broached Harry with two fingers, stretching his hands above his head to touch the wall so he could lean right in and make him really feel it, feel _him_ , digits probing deep inside his ass.

 

"Like that, baby? Is that how you like it?"

 

Harry had open-lipped silent-gasped when Louis had tucked two fingers in, was now squirming with his urge not to cry out.

 

"Being so quiet for me, so good," Louis hummed.

 

Harry preened a bit, glowing with the praise.

 

"That's right baby, you come so hard when you can't talk...want you to come so hard," Louis assured. "Want you to black out from it..."

 

Harry weakened a bit and Louis tightened his arm instinctively. Harry was so close, now. He wasn't sure he could enter him without it being too much. Too, too much. It would hurt to hold back, to take him deep and not spurt his pleasure hard up this wall.

 

Louis shuffled close, tucking his fingers deep and just stroking with his fingertips into hot hard flesh.

 

"Can you be a good girl for Daddy?" he asked, very quietly. The words were code but Harry understood them.

 

"Yes...yes, Daddy," he cast, cheeks red on the bones high up where his lashes fell curled and damp with sweat and tears.

 

"Sure, baby?" He checked, fingertips stoking over his belly and into his ass with the same gentle rhythm.

 

Harry nodded, wriggling his ass a bit to signal his consent to proceed.

 

"Such a beautiful girl," Louis observed as he pulled back slightly, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans one-handed, still two fingers deep in Harry.

 

"Please," Harry whispered.

 

"Wanna stretch over me, baby?" Louis asked and-

 

"Daddy, please!" Harry whined. "Please, please, please..."

 

"Oh, so greedy," Louis smiled, slipping fingers through Harry's damp hair, running a hand all the way down his back.

 

Harry pushed back, wriggling his ass again. Louis tutted and slapped it, quite hard, making it blush pink.

 

"When I'm ready, Princess," Louis admonished.

 

Harry went about using the wall to hold himself up, huffing out hot breaths as Louis carefully got into place behind him, pushing his fingers up to tease Harry's prostate only to slip them out again just as quickly leaving the younger man whimpering needily.

 

"What do you want, baby-girl?" Louis lubed himself up, pressing a thumb to Harry's ass-cheek to spread him, broaching his rim with his tip.

 

"Please," Harry gritted his teeth and breathed the word out.

 

"What do you want?" Louis asked again.

 

"Daddy, you!" He cast. "Please!"

 

Louis pushed in, just a half-inch, guiding himself with his own hand. Harry's breath stuttered and he quivered, waiting.

 

"How do you want it, sweetheart?" Louis ran his free fingers through his hair again, falling to clutch at his hip.

 

Louis wasn't sure what Harry's reply would be. He could never read his boyfriend's preference until the words came out of his lips. Harry would ask for 'sweet' if he wanted to be fucked hard and would ask for 'hard' when he wanted it sweet. It was their game, part of the domination but the fact was, Harry was in charge of it just the people watching wouldn't know it.

 

And Harry asked for 'hard' more often than not so it still surprised Louis a little bit when he said,

 

"Sweet...Daddy please, make it sweet..."

 

Louis sucked in a breath and thrust up, one smooth, embedding strike that left them both a bit mindless and clambering for air and sanity.

 

"Oh god, baby...stretch so nice around me...so pretty..."

 

Harry's fingertips flexed against the wall, his cheek pressed there to gain cool on his hot skin but also Louis had him pinned, pressed and filled. He was literally prey.

 

"Oh...oh yeah..." Louis was fucking up, staccato thrusts and puffs of hair into Harry's mane. His arm was tight around Harry's body, keeping him close, keeping him prisoner.

 

His other hand had been fingering up the inside of Harry's thigh in a joint effort to make him widen his legs so he could get deeper and to make Harry quiver and cry out in that way he always did when Louis played with his pretty pale thighs, the skin there so soft and sensitive.

 

Harry did cry out but Louis didn't punish him for it.

 

"Baby...yes, so tight...Yeah, like that...such a good girl..."

 

Harry pressed his forehead to the wall as Louis consumed him, inside to out, fingers trailing up his crack to press at his stretched rim where Louis entered him strong and sure and punishing but not fast. No matter how well Louis fucked him he never went fast, made sure Harry felt every fill, made sure he was fucked thoroughly.

 

"No," Harry mumbled to himself, biting his lip.

 

He would come without permission if Louis began to-

 

"Oh, Princess," Louis gasped and hummed out lowly as Harry jolted with a pleasured noise in his throat from the way his finger circled his hole. "Oh baby...you like that so much don't you?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Don't lie baby," Louis chucked out a breath of amusement, taking this chance to thrust in deep, circling his rim slowly, two, three times, finger swiping edge to edge like he was dialling numbers on an old-style telephone. "Don't lie to Daddy..."

 

"No, no, no..." Harry breathed weakly, shaking his head.

 

"Oh!" Louis fucked in deep again, again. "Oh, sweetheart..."

 

It was relentless, made Harry melt with each fill and beg for permission to release. The words were quiet so the gallery wouldn't make out his insubordinance but Louis let them spill from Harry's lips quietly as he drove into him again and again, hard and sure.

 

"Please Daddy...can't-can't!"

 

His whispers became desperate and Louis knew he was hitting his sweet spot again and again, so close to his own high he saw stars prick the back of his eyes.

 

"Where do you want to come?" He mumbled into Harry's ear.

 

"On you!" Harry begged.

 

"Please, on you..."

 

Louis slipped out, grasped Harry by the nape of his neck and pushed down; stroking himself so that he spurted thick and erratic into Harry's hair and the way Harry was twisted low meant he was totally submitted now, flushing hard at receiving Louis' come in his curls.

 

"Kneel down," Louis told him, stroking himself through his orgasm with quick breaths.

 

Harry fell to his knees, looking up.

 

"On my thighs, baby," He said and Harry choked out a thankful gasp, finally letting his body break free from its prison.

 

He couldn't use his hand to aim so he just knelt up and tried to get some on Louis' beautiful legs, shuffling close to lick it off when Louis cupped behind his ear to usher him.

 

"My beautiful Princess," Louis hummed happily. "My sweet pretty baby-girl..."

 

Harry knelt back a bit, looking up.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"I'll take care of you," he promised.

 

//

 

The cabin was quiet as they came inside and Louis quickly went about following the routine they had come to adopt since living together and venturing into the wide world of fetish clubs.

 

He turned on the shower while Harry was drifting in sub space and he went about stripping them both, laying chaste kisses on Harry's lips and body until he crowded them both into the glass cubicle.

 

Washing Harry afterwards was his almost-favourite part. Harry was so dependent on him, vulnerable and almost confused-looking. He frowned slightly, blinked slowly and pouted his lips as Louis worked, as if trying to work out how he earned all this attention.

 

"You're so incredibly beautiful," Louis ran soapy palms over his backside audaciously, shuffling close with a smile, kissing Harry's chin.

 

Harry gazed at him with sleepy green eyes, latent of any life.

 

Louis liked kissing him too. Like coaxing his pouty little stubborn lips into soft, long touches, no tongues, no pressure. Just lip-kissing of the sweetest kind. Harry always gave in eventually; some days took more persuasion than others. Tonight he was extra-stubborn and Louis washed his hair gently to make up for it.

 

Harry pressed a chin into Louis' shoulder when Louis slipped arms around him to hold him for a moment afterwards, lending body heat and comfort in the smallest kind. He at least knew Harry was somewhere with him with that acknowledgement.

 

If showering with Harry was his almost-favourite part then getting to hold him afterwards was definitely his favourite part.

 

He'd let Harry pick out a bear before leading him to the bed with his small, sure hand and they'd all curl up together- them and Harry's chosen bear.

 

He had _Louis_ with him tonight, the first bear Louis had ever given him. And Louis would usually spoon him because Harry loved being spooned but tonight he nuzzled up to Louis' front squishing the toy between them and sighing out as Louis wrapped him close, hard arms tight around him.

 

"I love you, Harry," Louis expressed openly, able to say that now without feeling squiggly. Well maybe he still did a little, but for different reasons. Because when Harry said it back it always sounded like there was future for them, hope and commitment on the horizon.

 

"Love you, too," his big, soft boyfriend assured softly.

 

Louis stroked down his back.

 

"Is everything okay?" He checked then, sensing something.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Don't want to leave you."

 

Louis' breath caught.

 

"Oh...might you have to?" He wondered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Oh."

 

 _Oh_.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I can come with you," he instantly offered.

 

He had been back to Harry's home town with him, met his friends and his family and proved he wasn't completely bonkers. Of course none of those people knew about Louis' obsession with soft things but nor did they need to. He had the softest thing of all in his possession now so it didn't matter.

 

"It's a shoot with Terry Richardson," Harry explained as if this information should mean something to Louis. "Not sure if you want to see it..."

 

Louis stroked tenderly down Harry's back, feeling his shivers transform into nuzzling into him closer, tighter like he couldn't be close enough. Louis turned onto his back just a bit so Harry could curl into his side and nose into his throat.

 

He cleared his throat gently.

 

"Should I know this guy?" Louis asked then.

 

Harry stayed quiet a moment and Louis' heart began to beat faster.

 

"Has he touched you?" He stiffened instinctively, voice husky in his accusation.

 

Harry's arm wormed around his middle in consolation.

 

"No...Louis, no," he assured quickly, voice warm and quiet.

 

"Has he hurt you, then?" He asked next, lifting his head to look down at Harry's serene face, eyes closed blissfully where he rested his cheek on Louis' shoulders, wrapped around him arms and legs both.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"He does explicit photographs," He offered finally.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I see."

 

"No, don't go thinking I chose to do this...my agent thinks it's a good time to break the commercial image a bit, see if there's magazines who want to work with me or other photographers and not just fashion-houses..."

 

Louis lay his head back down but he was still tense. He felt Harry's finger tips stroking insistently into his side, into his weak spot.

 

"You could say no, though," Louis ventured, a bit brittle.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"I want to do it," he decided to say. "Even though it wasn't my idea...I think Liam is right. My prospects as a fashion model won't last forever..."

 

Louis blinked, eyes lifting to the ceiling as if looking for answers among the white paint.

 

"Baby wants to do this?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, kissing onto Louis' pec. Louis ignored his attempt to comfort him.

 

"You want to let another man see you naked?" He asked.

 

Harry puffed out amused air.

 

"Like last night," he pointed out.

 

Louis sat up a bit and leaned over, eyes alight.

 

"I was the only one touching you..." He argued. "I was the only one in that room no matter who could see. This guy will want to touch you and he'll be right there next to you."

 

Harry nodded accepting this breach of control.

 

"I know."

 

And he expected Louis to sit at home and not think about what was happening while all this was going on? Louis leaned adown and kissed him, long and hard and tender.

 

"I'm coming with you," he said when he pulled away.

 

Harry thumbed at his jaw, pouting a little.

 

"It's in Colorado."

 

"Okay," Louis nodded resolutely.

 

There was absolutely no way in the world Harry was going on this trip without him.

 

Harry smiled slow and loving, reaching up to press a kiss to Louis' lips, pressed in a hard line from his possessive thoughts.

 

Louis reached for the bear they'd forgotten about and tucked it up to Harry's chest as he pulled the other man toward him as he laid back again. Harry folded the bear under his arms and willingly tucked into Louis' side under his arm.

 

"Thank you, Louis," Harry whispered as they settled.

 

Louis laid a kiss into his hair.

 

//

 

Louis had done some research on this renowned photographer while Harry slept for most of the flight.

 

When they'd reached the hotel Louis was still flicking away on his I-pad while Harry unpacked their things, hanging up his baby-doll provocatively; deliberately in Louis' eye-line to make him look up.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

Louis put the I-pad down, knowing better than to ignore his boyfriend in favour of his burning need to know everything about the man who was going to be working with Harry.

 

"Why did you bring that, sweetheart?" Louis asked sweetly, a smile playing at his lips.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Guessed you'd want to see me pretty after the shoot..."

 

Louis picked up the tablet and swiped the locked screen to showcase an image of Miley Cyrus in a red leotard the length of her legs bare with her back to the camera in a mildly suggestive pose, hands to each wall either side of her. The gusset of the leotard was slicing provocatively high, bearing her ass-cheeks.

 

Louis lifted his brows expectantly.

 

"You gonna do something like this?"

 

Harry shrugged with a flush.

 

"Want to see you very pretty, baby," Louis expressed then, not knowing what the shoot was going to be about but knowing he wasn't going to like any of it.

 

Harry turned in his tight, tight jeans and cocked a hip. The black denim clung to him, made his legs look incredible. His white shirt was unbuttoned to the navel and his hair was long again, back to shoulder-length.

 

Armani had dumped him when he'd refused to get it cut but he'd signed up with Tom Ford just two weeks later.

 

"Want me pretty _now_ , Daddy?" Harry asked.

 

Louis looked at the bear Harry had packed, laying forlorn in the bottom of the case. He pulled it out and considered it, sitting it beside him on the bed.

 

"Want you to come to bed, beautiful," Louis said instead of another suggestion that Harry was hoping for.

 

 _'Sit on my face'_ maybe. Or _'Ride me'_. Both things Louis had demanded before when he'd needed to reiterate his control over Harry. Most especially when he felt insecure or nervous or even jealous.

 

Harry both loved and hated it when Louis felt jealous.

 

And yet this was beyond the usual spanking and fucking they normally partook in to clear those awkward emotions. Louis was looking for something else.

 

And Harry practically tripped over his own feet to get there to give it to him.

 

"Ah!" Louis pointed at him as he stumbled. "Nightwear," he commanded, slipping off his own jeans to lay in his boxers, his t-shirt coming over his head to drop on the floor.

 

Louis curled the bear into his own arms; the first time he had let Harry see him pet one of his herd since he'd moved in.

 

"Hey, why does Care-bear get all the fun?" Harry pouted, rifling through his case for the pink satin shorts and camisole set that Louis had bought him last Valentines.

 

Louis didn't tell him very often to wear clothes to bed. The only times he had asked before was after a big artist demo'd Louis' song and then said a whole ream of bad things about his song-writing talent in an interview and the other time was when they'd found a dead hawk in the woods and Louis had been inconsolable about the beautiful creature's death.

 

So Harry knew this had to mean something. It had to.

 

He slipped under the covers and wrapped Louis into his more-than capable arms, kissing his hair and not trying to curb his happy smile.

 

He was getting to look after Louis for once. This was incredible. He loved this the most; it reminded him of finding Louis starving and barely existing after he'd left.

 

Louis sighed out, the warmth of his breath falling against Harry's throat.

 

"If I kill him will you still love me?" He wondered of the guy doing the shoot tomorrow.

 

Harry chucked out air.

 

"Absolutely..."

 

"It might ruin your career," Louis hedged.

 

"I don't care." Harry assured.

 

Louis swallowed, letting the warmth and protection of Harry's embrace wash over him.

 

"I can't help it..."

 

"I know," Harry hummed and Louis felt him kiss into his hair again.

 

Louis pushed his head up out of the cocoon Harry had built around him with his body and the covers. He let his troubled blue-grey eyes fall on soothing green ones.

 

"I shouldn't have come," he realised with a frown.

 

Harry began to kiss him softly, insistently, telling Louis without words exactly how much he definitely should have come on this trip and that without him, this trip would be heinous.

 

Louis knew the hardest day was ahead and tired from the flight he let the exhaustion seep into his bones.

 

Harry tucked him close as they closed their eyes to the world.

 

//

 

When Louis opened his eyes it was to the image of Harry on all fours, his arm stretched back to reach his butt where his fingers were dipping in and out and just kind of stroking and once Louis was over the initial shock he felt a proud warmth fill him.

 

He stroked Harry that way, sweet and smooth and gentle. He stroked him until he found his spot and stroked him until he cried sometimes.

 

Harry liked it. He liked it enough to do it to himself.

 

Louis grunted beside him, wanting to touch.

 

"Oh Daddy, you're awake!" Harry feigned surprise quite well but failed with a smirk.

 

"Fuck you're so naughty," Louis rolled up, grabbing the lube bottle and striping it down the middle of his two fingers, kneeling behind Harry and nudging at his rim.

 

Harry went to pull his own digits out, giving up easily to his lover's demand but Louis stopped him with a sharp 'ah!' and pushed them back in.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder as his breath hitched.

 

Louis' hand wrapped around his, his fingers driving downwards against his knuckles towards the tips to broach the tightness of Harry's hole, combining with the two fingers already buried there.

 

"So full, baby...hm? You feel it, baby-girl? Tight?" Louis was muttering already and Harry groaned, pushing back.

 

"Is it nice, sweetheart?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, rocking back helplessly onto all four fingers filling him. "Oh yeah, that's so nice, isn't it?"

 

Harry was weak; his remaining arm holding him up trembling tellingly of the pleasure his body was absorbing in having their hands combined this way, both of them touching each other inside himself. It was exquisite, the sensations accosting him all at once along with Louis' very encouraging words.

 

"Wanna fuck yourself like that, hm? Come from this alone?"

 

"Want you," Harry whined.

 

"Can't have me till tonight, baby. When that man is done with you, gonna fuck you all night..."

 

"Please!" Harry gasped; eyes squeezed shit as tears edged them. "Please, make love to me, Louis..."

 

Louis' fingers stilled, curving deep inside until Harry couldn't hold back the loud cry of pleasure pushing at his throat.

 

"Ah!"

 

And Louis thought that maybe Harry needed affirmation as much as he did. He needed confirmation that Louis would love him no matter what. No matter who touched him or who he posed for or how many people saw him naked. Harry needed to know Louis could drop all the domination and just make sweet, sweet love to him just because. Because they loved each other.

 

Louis withdrew their fingers and gently turned Harry onto his back, getting onto his knees as he tucked Harry's knees up, lubing himself and catching Harry's knee under his strong arm as he leaned forward.

 

"Like this, sweetheart?" Louis asked, kissing slowly down his torso, making Harry writhe and wriggle for more.

 

He took his time, appreciated the little rosebud nipples surrounded by puffy darkened skin, the skin stretched over his ribs, the way his belly was muscled and soft, the taste of his belly-button. The taste of his tip.

 

"No, Louis, no," Harry whispered and Louis ignored it, knowing that Harry's _no'_ s were far less frequent than his _yes_ es and that meant he was doing something Harry _really_ liked. That Harry liked so much he couldn't control himself.

 

Louis licked at his inner thighs, kissing them, nosing under his balls to lick across his hole, broad and claiming. He followed it up with a flutter, a loving lick.

 

"Oh, god..." Harry groaned and Louis snapped his head up just in time, pushing one of Harry's legs down to see properly, the way he spurted his seed all over his own belly and chest.

 

Even now, he seemed a bit helpless as to what to do with his hands and Louis accounted that for the fact he was so often bound. He reached forward to twine their fingers, feeling Harry's clutching back as he came, his body taut and face creased into painful bliss for the moments he expelled his seed and then his body went lax and his face fell into post-orgasm awe.

 

His lips were bitten red, his cheeks and chest flushed. Louis slipped one hand down to press himself to Harry's hole, pushing in slowly and catching up his hand again to press them both to the bed as he bore down over him slightly.

 

"Harry, fuck!" Louis hissed, sinking right into him in his relaxed state.

 

Harry's ass clenched around him at his reverence and he stilled in him until Harry's feet pressed into his lower back and then Louis sank deeper, leaning over to steal a kiss from Harry's ravaged lips.

 

"Look at you, so lovely...so, so perfect," Louis tilted his head a bit to look.

 

He saw how Harry's eyes were dilated, focused on him. He saw how Harry's pale body was flush with arousal, how his rigid dick lay against his belly. He saw how his own body- thick and ripe disappeared into Harry's rim, stretching him open and loving him sweetly. He saw their fingers combined, tightly gripping together, saw Harry's thighs gripping at his waist to keep him there, keep him sinking slow and deep inside.

 

The way Harry looked at him made him feel like art to be revered and it had him breathless, releasing Harry's hand only to run his up from Harry's armpit all the way back to his fingertips, moving forward a bit to change his angle.

 

And his hold was so light that Harry could break free- and did to touch his chest and tummy- but it was incredible the way it felt making love to Harry this way, the way Harry's body reacted to his own and the way Harry had begged for this before his shoot today knowing, _knowing_ that he'd be a little bit flushed and clumsy after sex, knowing that his eyes would be soft with sated pleasure, knowing that they'd be seeking each other out with shouts from the director to 'concentrate' and threats to throw Louis off set (one director had done that and Harry had refused to release his disclaimer, vowing never to work with the man again).

 

The fact Harry was willing to give all of that to let Louis love him like this...

 

"Harry, god, so perfect," Louis kissed along his jaw; slowing his thrusts to roll his hips and circle, making Harry gasp out little surprised pants.

 

"Oh! Ohhh, Lou..."

 

Harry grabbed the back of his head for a kiss, their lips meshing meaningfully, soft and firm and aching with need. A need to express what this meant, what it all meant, really.

 

"I love you so much," Harry cast, tears trailing his eyes from the intensity of it all as Louis kissed him in sips, ever so tender in his attention.

 

"Harry, baby..." Louis sighed in awe and Harry wondered since when was his name suddenly acceptable and versions of _baby-girl_ and _Princess_ weren't the norm.

 

"Harry you're so, so good..." It wasn't a reference to his behaviour, either. Louis was teetering on the brink of his climax and it was almost too much to take, the release of it all.

 

He was close, so close to Harry, filling him up and...Well he loved him, so damn much. He curled his arms around Harry, tucking in close for their finale.

 

"Touch, Harry," he pleaded softly, Harry's knuckles brushing his bicep in their wrapped position.

 

It was maybe a true sign of Louis letting completely go of his control, letting Harry touch himself as he headed for his high. He was deep in him, kissing him equally deeply, just the odd buck of his hips nudging Harry towards his peak.

 

"Need you," Harry gasped, wrapping around him, feet drawing him in.

 

"You have me," Louis assured next to his lips, delivering a tonguing kiss as Harry came apart, crying out as he released between their bodies and Louis waited, coming deep inside Harry once his own orgasm was done.

 

It was hot and a bit sticky afterwards. It was definitely mind-blowing. They stayed there, joined, wrapped and gazing, kissing with blurred lips and dark eyes.

 

"I can learn photography," Louis pledged as he drew back a little bit, checking the time.

 

Harry winked.

 

"Pervert."

 

"Better a pervert you know," Louis batted back.

 

Harry nodded. "True..."

 

Louis went to withdraw but Harry made a noise in his throat and clutched at him, trying to draw him in again.

 

"Harry, we can't, baby," Louis hummed softly.

 

"I can say I'm sick," Harry pouted.

 

"That would be a lie," Louis teased with amusement bright eyes, lying back against Harry for a few more moments.

 

Harry seemed to take that as a victory and smirked smugly, fingering Louis' hair.

 

"I wonder if he'll let you shoot with me..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, leaning back resolutely and slowly withdrawing from Harry's body.

 

Harry whined as Louis' seed spilled out onto the bed.

 

"I was saving that..."

 

"Shush," Louis glanced at him with warning. "Do you want to walk on set or be carried?"

 

Harry sat up as Louis knelt away.

 

"Be carried?" He asked eagerly. "Please? Please tell me that's an option?"

 

Louis climbed off the bed with a sigh, turning back to show Harry his half-hardness.

 

"I _will_ ruin you, Princess, but not before your shoot, hm?"

 

Harry dipped his head with pouted lips and a sigh.

 

"Such a cruel man..."

 

Louis' arched brow and devil-bright eyes made Harry bark out a laugh.

 

"You don't know the half of it," Louis mused as he headed for the shower.

 

Harry quickened getting up and scampered after him.

 

//

 

The photo shoot had featured a replica gun.

 

Harry had been hands bound behind his back, knees down in the snow, the fake-gun pressed to the back of his head in threat.

 

There was the small fact he'd been photographed naked his pale skin flush with the bite of the cold, his knees frozen among the snow.

 

All the other pictures had been of him topless in jeans with a holster on his naked chest, a cigar clamped in his mouth and a spade braced between his shoulders by his arms.

 

Louis had bristled at Harry agreeing to go naked. He'd blinked furious dark lashes at him agreeing to be bound. When it came to having someone hold a gun to his head in his submissive pose, Harry had agreed only on the basis Louis played his captor.

 

Louis was circling Harry like a hawk for most of the shoot and his only involvement was to depict a very real scene.

 

As soon as Terry was happy with the shot, Louis made sure Harry was wrapped in the big fluffy dressing gown he'd commandeered, making sure he was the one to be wrapping him up.

 

"You cold?" Louis checked, walking Harry back to the trailer with arms around him at a sideways angle.

 

Harry shook his head even as he shivered, his hair falling down over his face to hide the tremble in his lips.

 

When they were in the warmth- and Harry was dressed in sweats and a jumper with big socks- Louis brought him hot chocolate and sat beside him.

 

"Here, beautiful," Louis hummed, tucking an arm around him and kissing his cheek.

 

Harry flushed, dipping his chin lower.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Louis asked, suddenly alert.

 

Harry only got embarrassed when he was thinking about naughty things. Things he shouldn't be thinking about. And come to think of it, he was quite submissive, chin dipped and shoulders curled.

 

Louis rubbed his hand down his back, cupping his thigh as he curled towards him.

 

"Harry, it's okay, it was just a shoot..."

 

Louis wondered if the kneeling and being bound had triggered something off. Something--well, naughty.

 

"The gun," he whispered so quietly Louis could barely hear.

 

"It's okay baby-girl, it was just pretend," Louis kissed his cheek again lightly.

 

"No," Harry whispered furiously, blushing harder. "C-can you-" He swallowed. "Can you get the gun?"

 

Louis sat rod-straight and opened his mouth.

 

 _Holy fuck_.

 

Could he get the gun? He'd get a cabin-full if that's what Harry wanted.

 

"Wait here, babe," Louis said and got up, leaving Harry alone while he went to find the prop.

 

//

 

The thing was, money was always his best influence and Louis won the replica easily from the stylists, tucking it into his jacket pocket as he went to fetch Harry.

 

He paused at the entrance to the communal area of the trailer, Harry in his same submissive pose while Terry sat next to him, an old man gangly and with glasses, looking every inch the pervert Louis suspected him to be.

 

Who came up with such sexual images without having a tendency for fetish? Still Louis was hardly one to judge since he'd stolen Harry to enact some of his own fetishes.

 

"Pretty little thing aren't you? Want Daddy to take good care of you?"

 

Louis could hear the murmured words and wanted to bolt in there and whip Terry with the gun he'd just procured but he held back waiting for Harry's response, interested to see if feeling vulnerable and needy under this man's persuasion would change Harry's feelings for him.

 

"You're not my Daddy," Harry said firmly. " _My_ Daddy takes care of me."

 

"But I'm big, little boy...you want a nice big dick in your little hole..?"

 

Louis choked, stepping inside the room finally with ice in his glare.

 

"Hey baby, I'm back," Louis hummed, avoiding looking at the pervert next to Harry for fear of wanting to rip his throat out.

 

Harry looked up with big green eyes and a tired smile.

 

"Come here, sweetheart," Louis held his arms open and Harry obediently arose to shuffle into them, held tight in Louis' protection.

 

"Can we go now?" Harry asked him.

 

Louis looked to Terry over Harry's shoulder.

 

"We're done for the day, right?"

 

Terry nodded, an amused smirk on his lips.

 

"You ever want a third, you call me," he slipped Louis his card, heading out of the room. Louis flipped it away once he was gone, clutching onto his big boyfriend.

 

"Gonna make you mine now, sweetheart," Louis assured against Harry's shoulder.

 

"Yours," Harry echoed softly leaning against him.

 

//

 

The 357 Magnum Taurus was perfectly phallic.

 

Louis palmed the replica as he ran the hot tap, scrubbing it clean carefully to ensure no harm came to Harry when he used it on him. And he was pretty certain Harry wanted him to use it on him.

 

He'd gone a bit insane over the baton that day of his police shoot so Louis could guess this was another taboo Harry wanted to explore.

 

And Louis felt incredibly lucky that he was the one Harry felt safe to explore with. Louis literally had no limits in respect of what they experimented with, the only restrictions he had put in place were surrounding Harry's exhibitionism streak. No-one else touches. That had been his only request.

 

And Harry seemed to feel the same way because one time at the Devil's Inn fetish club one of the patrons had taken a shine to Louis, somehow mistaking his pretty looks and diminutive stature as being the feminine type and when Harry had found Louis struggling to push off the strong contender, he'd dropped their drinks glasses and come running, shunting the bigger man away.

 

It wasn't like Louis to not be able to fend for himself- he'd overpowered the very strong and capable Harry all by himself, but it was the element of surprise maybe that had confused him. That someone had indeed taken a fancy to him. That someone other than Harry had considered him attractive.

 

Harry had of course become a baby lion for the rest of the night, kitten-growling at anyone who dared some near Louis from then on and their intention to play had been aborted since Harry had forgotten all about the meaning of the word 'sub' and had determinedly played protector until it came time to go home.

 

Louis didn't forget those moments, when Harry made it clear _he_ wanted Louis and nobody else was allowed to have him. Because Louis' whole being was programmed to show Harry exactly that and having it expressed in return was reassuring somehow.

 

"What's taking so long?" Harry hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder and shuffled up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, meeting Harry's eyes in the mirror.

 

"Just making sure it's clean, sweetheart," Louis explained.

 

Harry licked his neck.

 

"Miss you..."

 

Louis squirmed a bit with a crinkle-eyes smile.

 

"Want to make sure baby-girl doesn't get any germs," Louis hummed to himself as he dried the metal off, turning in Harry's arms, holding the gun between them.

 

He flicked his eyes upwards, watching the way Harry's latent green orbs flicked over the phallus, olive sparkling with life as he considered its potential.

 

Louis felt himself harden at just the way Harry's pupils dilated, the way he licked his lips.

 

"Daddy...?" He asked, gazing at Louis now instead.

 

They were both naked bar underwear having showered when they got back. Louis was wearing his favourite soft black jersey boxer-briefs and Harry was in the same black lace panties he'd worn at the club. They had a butterfly across the butt and he loved wearing them so Louis didn't ever complain about the colour selection since Harry's happiness overtook any urge to tell him off for being naughty.

 

Louis flicked his eyes up, lashes long and pale in the bright bathroom.

 

"Kneel down, baby-girl," Louis told him, folding a towel and dropping it for Harry to rest his knees on.

 

Harry went willingly; chin lifting obediently, hands pushing behind his back to rest just above his butt.

 

"Oh baby, look so pretty like that," Louis' smile was small and devilish. "Look so good for Daddy..."

 

Harry shuffled a bit, resting his chin in the crease of Louis' thighs, just under his balls, lips pressing softly to the material where his dick swelled.

 

"Not yet," Louis hummed, fingers tangling into his hair to stroke. "Such a good girl, aren't you, hm?"

 

Harry swallowed and Louis felt the motion of Harry's Adam's apple pressing into his scrotum, making him harden a bit more.

 

"Did Daddy tell you to come closer?" He asked, pulling Harry away with his hair, very gently this time, not his usual tug. Even his words didn't hold the sharpness they usually would. Louis was getting soft and it scared him to death that Harry wouldn't like it.

 

Harry leaned back on his heels, head bowed.

 

"So you want to play with this, hm..." Louis grasped the pistol and ran the barrel long- ways across Harry's cheek.

 

His whimper answered for him.

 

"Dangerous toy, sweetheart," Louis observed, running the tip across Harry's lower lip, watching Harry's lips part with the motion.

 

"Please," Harry breathed, barely begging.

 

"What do you want me to do with it?" Louis asked.

 

Harry bit at his lip and Louis pressed the tip there, watching the lip go white with the pressure then fill with blood when he shifted it away, tracing the cool metal over Harry's collarbones, making him shiver.

 

He was hard in his lace panties already and Louis felt a surge in his own briefs from the sight.

 

"Want to suck it?" Louis wondered, trailing it up Harry's throat gently.

 

Harry nodded, swallowing hard.

 

"Want to pretend it's me?" Louis curved it over Harry's chin towards his lips.

 

"No," Harry replied obediently. "Want you, too..."

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Do you now?" He smirked, slipping the smooth metal cylinder in between Harry's puffed lips. "Want it all, hm? Such a greedy girl..."

 

Harry's tongue wrapped around the slim shaft and Louis watched with avid focus, hips rocking subconsciously as Harry leaned forward to take the whole length into his mouth, bobbing his head to simulate oral sex. It was obscene really, hearing him moan around the cool object, watching him enjoy that phallus so much. Louis still didn't quite get how inanimate objects made Harry so wild but he had a surprise for him the next time they went to the club.

 

"Get it wet, baby," Louis encouraged, fingers threaded through Harry's hair and pulling him closer so that Harry's chest rested against his thighs.

 

With his hands behind him he was always a little unbalanced and Louis was holding the pistol right next to his crotch, propped on his hip and it didn't take much imagination to link Harry deep-throating the gun to deep-throating him.

 

Louis' breathing became tight and fast and he pushed out a lungful of air to avoid groaning, something that would clue Harry off as to his pleasure. Harry knew, of course, but Louis wasn't meant to show it. Not yet.

 

"Not messy enough, babe," Louis tutted of Harry's practiced ease, smirking as Harry made to get messy, cheek rubbing against Louis' dick as he turned his face.

 

"Ah," Louis tugged him back. "Did I say?"

 

Harry panted, shaking his head.

 

"Look at me, Princess," Louis cupped Harry's jaw to bring his gaze upwards and he hardened fully at the look in Harry's eyes. Blown out, desire-drunk eyes.

 

"Still want it?" Louis waggled the gun.

 

Harry pressed his lips together, nodding, saliva down his jaw now, glistening around his lips.

 

"Okay, gently," Louis let Harry latch back onto he toy and this time Harry took slow, deliberate sucks, back and forth, up and down the metal.

 

Louis twitched, slipping a hand down the side of his underwear to push it down, exposing the tip of his hard dick.

 

Harry choked a bit, eyes widening as he went to pull off the gun.

 

"Did I say to stop?" Louis hummed.

 

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, head bobbing faster again, forehead pressing to Louis' hip to push the phallus deeper into his throat.

 

Louis pulled against his hair to bring him back a little, moving the gun across to place it right beside his arousal which was pushing strongly upwards towards his body, curved and veined with need.

 

"Want me too?" Louis enquired.

 

And Harry looked up at him, curly lashes blinking over his desire-dark olive eyes.

 

"Daddy?" He whispered, as if not quite believing it.

 

"You asked for it, sweetheart," Louis said, giving him the permission he was looking for.

 

When Harry mouthed around both Louis and the metal barrel, it was like heaven had crashed down on them both and burst its seams around them.

 

Louis did cry out then, loud and sharp in the quiet of the bathroom and the sound echoed a bit against the tiled walls.

 

"Oh baby!" He gasped, hips pushing forward to coat himself in Harry's mouth. "That's so good!"

 

Harry's mouth was stretched wide taking both objects but he was so eager, moaning in his throat and sending vibrations across both Louis' skin and over the metal which created a different sensation. Louis curled his fingers around the back of Harry's neck tenderly, stroking down the skin, through his hair to make him shiver, to try and make him feel loved.

 

Harry just leaned his chest fully against Louis' legs and made a wet mess of his art, hands falling apart when he leaned a bit too far forward to deep throat them both.

 

Louis kindly grasped his hands and moulded them around the backs of his thighs, earning a confused gaze from his boyfriend.

 

"Daddy wants to feel you," he said in explanation and Harry nodded, sliding Louis back in deep as he pushed his eyes upwards to keep contact.

 

"Ah!" Louis thrust a bit, throwing his pistol-clad hand away to grasp the wall as he felt his knees weaken and Harry took the opportunity to concentrate solely on Louis' warm body, on the veins he could feel with his tongue and the saltiness he could taste on Louis' tip with the tip of his tongue.

 

Harry's hands trailing up to cup his behind, fingers squeezing there appreciatively, was enough to have Louis hitting his peak.

 

"Oh baby...pretty, sweet Princess..."

 

Louis stuttered out gasped moans as he came on Harry's tongue, Harry shuffling away quickly to stagger up, leaning himself on the bathroom counter.

 

"Babe..?" Louis gasped, slewing breath into his lungs to recover from the intensity of it all.

 

"Please," Harry begged, bent right over, thighs parted. "Please, Daddy..."

 

Louis moved slowly behind him, still a bit dazed from his orgasm. But he managed to slip a hand into Harry's knickers, tugging him sweetly while he nuzzled close.

 

"My beautiful baby-girl, you look so precious...could kiss you all over...would you like that, hm? Kiss you all over?"

 

Harry weakened, weight fully against the ceramic side as Louis leaned over him, nose into his hair.

 

"Smell so incredible, beautiful...like strawberries...not that sweet are you?" Louis husked, taking time to run his small hand all the way up and down Harry's length. "Not that sweet at all..."

 

"Daddy!" Harry whimpered, so close he could cry.

 

"I know, baby," Louis' voice was warm and soothing like always. "I know, you're doing so well, aren't you? So good for me..."

 

"Please," he finally whispered, broken and desperate. "Please, fuck me..."

 

Louis arched a brow and leaned back, dropping to his own knees, dragging the towel over and parting Harry's cheeks with his thumbs, dark against Harry's pale skin.

 

He nosed into the crevice there, smiling against his skin.

 

"How much do you want it, baby-girl?" Louis asked as he drew down his panties and-

 

It was still incredible, the way Harry fluttered at mere words. The way he was hot and strong in Louis' hand the moment before and quivering, begging for him right now.

 

Louis reached for the gun and the lube, licking over Harry's hole to keep him distracted so that when he finished pushing his curled tongue-tip into him and actually had something hard to put there, Harry would be shocked to discover it wasn't Louis' digits pushing at his rim but-

 

"Oh, Da-" Harry choked, doubling over and crawling up the counter-side nearly, his body convulsing heavily as he released, unable to control his urge any longer.

 

"Oh, pretty," Louis quickly got a hand round him to ease the intensity of it, to ground him and stroke him through his orgasm. "So, so pretty," Louis hummed, laying kisses on his ass-cheeks reverently as Harry caught his breath.

 

"Sorry!" Harry quickly gasped, shaking his head as of to clear the cobwebs. "Sorry, Daddy, m'sorry..."

 

Louis got up slowly, onto one foot then the other, kisses patterned up Harry's back as he came, stroking that sensitive skin at the back of his neck, cupping there and pushing a little to keep Harry's torso low.

 

"Guess you want more?" Louis asked softly, pressing his dick gently along Harry's crack, rubbing the gun shaft up and down Harry's thigh.

 

Harry shuddered, letting out a weak groan.

 

"Please, Daddy...god, _please_!"

 

"Okay, shh, baby," Louis soothed him, arm slipping around him to stroke his belly.

 

"Easy now," Louis warned as he bent a little to look, to make sure nothing was catching or _hurting_ as he pressed the metal back against his rim.

 

Harry tried to push back but Louis pushed down on his neck in warning.

 

"I said _easy_ , Princess," he reminded sharply.

 

Harry whined a bit and tremors enveloped his body as he waited, like Louis told him too.

 

"Alright, baby," Louis slipped the gun a little further, deeper inside.

 

It was cold and slippery and Harry clenched around it, looking for more.

 

"Sweetheart, you want me to fuck you right now?" Louis accused roughly, sucking in a breath.

 

Harry didn't know whether to agree or not. He shook his head.

 

"Stop looking for more," he tutted. "So greedy..."

 

Harry beat a fist against the counter-top, his hand soon clasped by Louis who threaded their fingers together and let Harry squeeze his digits instead, feeling the tension and pure arousal shimmering through him urgently.

 

Louis kissed the back of his neck and pushed the gun deeper, almost all the way.

 

"Oh, please!" Harry begged, pushing back with his hips so Louis had to lean into him to keep him pressed to the counter.

 

"What did I tell you about being greedy?" He murmured.

 

"Pretty please?" Harry whispered and-

 

Well the shock of it flicked Louis' wrist so the gun was deep in Harry's ass as far as it could go.

 

If he wasn't halfway to getting hard again, Louis was sure Harry would have come from that alone. He nibbled on his ear, pressed close still.

 

"You look so fucking beautiful right now, Princess..." He rubbed his own renewed hardness against Harry's ass-cheek, right beside the entry of the gun. "Got Daddy so hard..."

 

Harry pushed back again and Louis gave him room this time, watching him fuck himself on the metal phallus with needy whines and high-pitched gasps of pleasured surprise.

 

If Louis ever thought things would get tired with them, even boring, he'd be very, very wrong. The way Harry delighted in having something inside him had him rock-hard every time.

 

"Gonna let me fuck you with it, Pretty?" Louis wondered, eyes wide watching Harry do the honours. "Or you gonna fuck yourself till you come?"

 

Harry honestly didn't know the answer but when Louis' arm tightened around him and he was pulled away from the counter, he kind of knew the answer already. His weight was now entirely under Louis' control as he stood on trembling legs, hands wrapping around Louis' neck behind him, stretching his torso out.

 

Louis slipped the gun from him to run it down his abs, over his hardness, dipped down to his balls and then trailed it back around his hip, re-covering it with lube as he positioned it back at Harry's entrance.

 

"Gonna make you come so hard, babe," Louis promised silkily in his ear, feeling Harry jerk a little at his promise.

 

The gun slid back in smoothly, Harry gasping a little this time as it had cooled again since leaving his body.

 

"You like that?" Louis moved it slowly in and out, nosing into Harry's neck as Harry clutched at him.

 

"So good, Daddy," Harry hummed and the words were like syrup to Louis' ears. Sweet and beautiful.

 

"Tell me, baby-girl..." Louis encouraged, sliding the metal carefully in and out with gentle rhythm.

 

"Ah-so good...smooth and-oh, ohh!" Louis pumped a little harder at Harry's gasped, moan-bitten words.

 

"Can feel you clutching, baby," Louis gravelled in his ear, the tell-tale resistance each time he went to slip the toy downwards signalling Harry's need for more.

 

"Want you," Harry admitted.

 

Louis realised he'd gone a long time without having him by now but the fact Harry _had_ to have him, couldn't just take a toy to get himself off for the night without also having _Louis_ , it was all a bit much for him to take.

 

"Want to come from this?" Louis pushed the gun deep again, making Harry hitch a stuttered breath. "Or me, there, deep inside?"

 

"You," Harry begged.

 

"Hot and hard and stretching you? You want that?"

 

Harry nodded, a gargle of pleasure escaping his throat.

 

"You sure?" Louis pumped the gun again, making Harry tremble a bit and he slid his free hand to wrap around Harry's hardness one finger at a time. "You sure baby? You can come like this, hm? So beautiful like this..."

 

Harry stretched his head sideways, kissing at Louis' jaw, biting at it.

 

"Lou, need you," he panted out, body beautifully stretched and twisted as Louis drew his free hand over him, peaking his nipple and pushing the gun in deep.

 

Harry closed his eyes, stuttered out a breath.

 

"Lou, need-you," he repeated, low and breathy.

 

"Yeah, 'course you do, sweetheart," Louis slipped the toy free and shuffled Harry back toward the counter, laying the gun there and grabbing his lube.

 

Harry leaned against the side trying to surface enough to enjoy this, sucking in harsh breaths that panted out hotly.

 

"Bend over for me, sweetheart," Louis' voice was an aphrodisiac in his ear.

 

He obeyed, widening his thighs as he shuffled back.

 

Louis' hand pressed into his shoulders to signal 'stop' and Harry waited with his lip between his teeth while Louis positioned behind him.

 

"Easy, baby, okay?" Louis reminded and Harry nodded, whimpering a bit when Louis broached his rim.

 

Not even an inch in, Louis' finger came to inspect his hole where he stretched him.

 

"Sore, baby?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head half lying.

 

"M'okay," he promised.

 

Louis went slower, eased in an inch at a time, stroking Harry's skin to soften his entry, tugging his dick to distract him from the stretch.

 

"Better now, hm?" Louis hummed as Harry let out a low, satisfied noise.

 

"Oh yes," he breathed. "Much, much better," he wiggled his hips a little, making Louis gasp.

 

Louis slapped his hip lightly. "Told you to take it easy..."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"M'naughty, remember?"

 

Louis shuffled closer.

 

"Straighten up now," he instructed and Harry frowned.

 

But-

 

They _couldn't_ , Louis would never-

 

 

 _Oh god_.

 

"Nice?" Louis' finger lazily circled Harry's nipple as his chin bit into his shoulder trying to make out his expression from their upright position, only Harry's elbows catching the counter.

 

"Louis," he whispered weakly, not sure he'd survive very long with the tight, full feeling of his lover deep in him.

 

"Gonna be real sweet," Louis promised, easing out only to push deeper, making Harry cry out softly, in shocked pleasure.

 

"Hitting it, yet?" Louis asked. "Getting your soft spot, baby?"

 

Harry melted a bit as Louis repeated the action, jutting him a little into the counter but still tender in his thrust, deep enough to brush something that made him pop and fizzle each time Louis hit it.

 

Harry was a rag doll in Louis' arms as he fucked up into him; holding him tight in his arms, kissing his neck and worshipping him how he deserved to be worshipped.

 

"Mine," Louis reminded, images of another man flicking into his head unbidden, An old man who'd tried to claim Harry for his own. A man who tried to tell Harry he was big, that he'd fill Harry's little hole.

 

"My baby," he grunted, filling that hole himself, having more than enough to satisfy his beau.

 

"Yours!" Harry moaned back in agreement. "Fuck Louis, I'm all yours..."

 

If it was an admission of surrender in an attempt to stop Louis' attack, it didn't work. Louis kept pumping into him, filling him with love until they both spilled pleasure again, Louis' hand wrapped tight around Harry's dick as he spurted up the side of the bathroom counter, using the handy resting place to collapse a bit as Louis eased out.

 

Louis cleaned them up enough to sleep for a while, carrying Harry through to the bedroom with his usual strong ease while Harry curled up into him, legs crossed girlishly as they hung over Louis' arms.

 

"Gonna make you mine officially one day babe," Louis was murmuring as he tucked the covers around them, spooning Harry's back. "If you'll have me..."

 

"Love you," Harry murmured sleepily, not really catching Louis' words as he drifted off. His body and mind were a mixed mess of sensation and emotion and he couldn't tell which way was up as he drifted off.

 

//

 

Louis had breakfast delivered on the balcony.

 

By the time Harry was up there was a vase of beautiful yellow blooms in the centre of the table and fruit and pastries decorating the ornate white detailing of the round garden-table set there.

 

The double love-seat was set wall-side so they could look out onto the mountains and the sun made it warm enough -just.

 

Harry still slipped on some red long-johns and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders as he dragged a hand through his untidy hair, catching Louis pouring their orange juice and setting tea-bags to stew in a large pot.

 

Louis looked up with a swallow, a bit of tension in his small body and features.

 

"You caught me," he smirked wryly.

 

Harry gazed on him, moving forward until he was right in front of Louis and when Louis finally placed the tea-pot lid on the pot, Harry wrapped him into his blanket and nuzzled his nose.

 

"Do I get a kiss?" He husked, low and dirty.

 

Louis lifted his lips, hands slipping around Harry's ribs as Harry tilted his head to join their mouths, lips falling together hungrily, but the tenderness and quiet of the morning making it so much more meaningful.

 

Louis' arms slipped right around Harry as Harry drew him in, kiss deepening until Harry finally broke away with a big breath and sigh out.

 

"Fuck work," he expressed candidly.

 

Louis chuckled, easing back to pour tea while Harry curled up on the love-seat.

 

"You love it," Louis teased with a twinkle.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Hm, when old men don't perve on me, maybe..."

 

Louis stiffened a bit at the reminder, his jealousy always so close to the surface.

 

"And by the way, don't think I didn't notice that hair stylist yesterday," Harry squinted at Louis distrustfully. "I saw her playing with your hair..."

 

"Trying out new styles," Louis assured smoothly laying a tea cup in front of Harry and finally sitting next to him.

 

Harry quickly hooked his arm into Louis' so that they were joined.

 

Louis gave him a fond look but didn't comment on it, going about eating with their arms hooked together.

 

"Gonna try a quiff today," he smiled happily.

 

"Apparently we're doing something with hair too," Harry lifted his brows. "Not sure what..."

 

Louis leaned back a bit, bringing a strawberry to Harry's chin where he rested it, looking into his eyes which dilated so quickly at the suggestion.

 

"Fruit?" Louis enquired, a little breathy.

 

Harry smirked, opening his lips which Louis gladly filled with the berry, watching intently as Harry bit into it, lips pressing into the sweet skin, the juice dribbling a bit down his chin.

 

"Hm," Louis leaned over quickly to kiss it off, kissing Harry's lips for good measure.

 

Harry reached for pineapple and brought it to Louis' lips in similar fashion and Louis merely quirked a brow as if to ask 'really?'. Harry pushed it toward him insistently.

 

Louis focused on the fruit, then Harry's face. Harry's curious, uncertain face.

 

He leaned for the fruit a little only for Harry to pull his hand back.

 

"Open your mouth," Harry told him.

 

And Louis wasn't used to the one being told what to do. He sat back with a flex above his brow.

 

"Open your mouth, Louis," Harry told him again, softly, leaning into his arm slightly with his bare chest, the blanket falling away a little.

 

Louis turned toward him, opening his mouth.

 

"There, not so hard," Harry twinkled, dimples flashing as he fed the flesh through Louis' lips, waiting for Louis to bite into it.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose, biting into the bitter-sweet fruit, gasping a bit as Harry's broad tongue lapped out under his chin where the juice streamed downwards.

 

Harry kissed him with big hands cupped around his cheeks and his knee pressed into his side. Louis couldn't remember what they were doing when he was finished.

 

"I might pop into town," Louis cleared his throat as he finished his tea. "Meet you on set a bit later?"

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Oh? Gonna let that man have me all to himself?" He challenged lightly.

 

Louis blinked coolly.

 

"He'll be ripped limb from limb if anything happens while I'm gone," Louis assured and-

 

Well Harry still didn't trust that Louis _hadn't_ ever killed anybody. How was he ever to know?

 

"Alright, boyfriend," Harry kissed Louis' temple, getting up. "Go do your thing in town and I'll see you later..."

 

Louis looked up, following Harry into the room to slip a hand onto his butt when he bent over his drawer for clothes.

 

"Oh, Daddy," Harry winked over his shoulder. "You think we have time for that?"

 

Louis slipped his hand up and poked the dimples in Harry's back.

 

"Just be careful?" Louis asked and Harry smirked with a roll of his eyes, straightening to turn and wrap Louis close into a lovingly tender embrace.

 

"Love you, Lou," he kissed his hair softly.

 

"Love you too," Louis whispered back, arms feeling empty when Harry slipped from them to use the shower before work.

 

//

 

Louis headed back toward the shoot location once he'd been into town, wrapped into a sheep-skin lined denim jacket as he climbed the dirty trail in his plimsolls wondering if Harry was being looked after between shots.

 

He pictured Terry being in charge of the fluffy dressing gown and shuddered, climbing the trail a bit faster.

 

Harry was topless, front facing the black backdrop of granite from the mountain, head bowed with his hair--

 

Wait, what was with his hair?

 

Louis couldn't make out anything except the fact it was up somehow but another sight distracted him.

 

 

Terry hovering behind him where Harry was shackled in big, iron cuffs that were chained to the mountain with sturdy plugs. Louis wondered what this place was exactly.

 

As he approached, he caught the way Terry's hand rubbed down Harry's bottom while words were uttered into his ear, making Harry fidget away from him and that was it, really.

 

Louis was a controlled man, but nobody touched his boyfriend. _Nobody_.

 

He stalked over, eyes narrowed purposefully and he wrestled up behind Terry, pressing finger and thumb into a nerve he knew would render the man helpless.

 

A few startled cries sounded out from the crew but when Louis turned ice-blue eyes onto them with a growl, they didn't come closer until Terry fell to the ground unconscious.

 

"Lou?" Harry called for him, scrabbling a bit against his constraints, afraid now.

 

Louis quickly found the key to his cuffs dangling from a chain in Terry's hand, turning back to his lover with short, sharp angry breaths.

 

"Fucking touched you, didn't he? Had to touch you...gonna kill him, Princess..."

 

Harry waited for Louis to free him before twisting and grabbing Louis close, letting the shorter man knock his back against the granite wall in his urgency to press close to him.

 

"Angel...did he hurt you?" Louis grasped Harry's face in his small hands, wrapping them back around Harry's waist when Harry shook his head, tearful but not hurt.

 

"Sorry...m'so sorry," Harry choked out breaking down into sobs as Louis held him in strong, tight arms.

 

"Princess, you're so beautiful...so pretty...he shouldn't have touched you, that wasn't allowed..."

 

Harry shook his head, body racked with cries as he clutched Louis close and when Louis' hand came to rest gently on the back of his head, his thumb brushed the hard lines of Harry's hair at the side of his head.

 

"What's this, baby?" He murmured, leaning back a little to see, frowning bemusedly at the two braids patterned either side of his hair, little plaits curling forward at the bottom. "Who put braids in your hair?"

 

Harry curled closer, whimpering and Louis knew he wasn't capable of answering. Harry was almost completely in sub mode, no doubt triggered by the binding of his hands again but this time it was entirely different because Terry had broken his trust, had made Harry scared of being tied up that way because of what he did.

 

"You look so pretty," Louis hummed softly, holding him still as the crew tried to revive Terry who was still out cold.

 

Louis smirked to himself. He'd be out for hours, yet.

 

"You look so pretty baby, and all for Daddy?" he checked, playing pretend to try and bring Harry out of his panic.

 

Harry blinked at him, lips slightly parted as tears clung to his lashes and cheeks, flushed with cold.

 

"Where's your gown, sweetheart?" Louis looked around and Harry pointed toward the director's chair, shifting to fetch it but Harry clung to him harder.

 

Louis looked around for an assistant.

 

"Bring me that gown," he told a stylist who immediately obeyed with a sheepish look.

 

Louis didn't have time for accusations; he wrapped the soft material around his lover and cuddled him close.

 

"What did he do to you, sweetheart?" Louis asked, looking into Harry's teary eyes.

 

"T-ouched m-me," Harry stuttered, heaving in a breath before more hot tears rolled down his face.

 

"I saw that, babe, I saw him touch your bum, did he doing anything else?" Louis demanded.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Louis curled him close again, managing to get them into the back of his old taxi which hadn't left yet as they by-passed the drama of Terry being out cold.

 

Louis let Harry curl his legs into his lap between his own, his braided curls under his chin as he breathed slowly, listening to Louis' heartbeat.

 

"Daddy..." Harry whispered, shaky and scared.

 

"Safe now," Louis swallowed hard, cool gaze flicking out of the window. "Daddy'll take care of you..."

 

Harry pushed his cheek into Louis' throat and Louis held him tighter.

 

//

 

Louis had taken a call around midnight from Harry's agent while the younger man slept lightly curled in his lap, only staying asleep with Louis' fingers stroking his hair and back and if Louis stopped touching him even long enough to rub his own eyes from tiredness or to reach for a drink, Harry would stir.

 

Louis had kept his voice low while he'd spoken to Niall and Niall had explained the situation. Richardson was known for being a bit friendly with his photo-subjects apparently. Usually they were naked young girls so there was no reason to suspect Harry would be at risk but still, Louis questioned the ethics of Harry's agent for placing him with someone who had a reputation like that anyway.

 

Niall had promised to give Harry the final shots once they were ready and it was his decision what to do with them thereafter.

 

Louis felt a weight of blame blanket his shoulders at leaving Harry for the morning but the reason he had left was so important and Harry didn't even know why, yet.

 

Louis drew wide circles on his back with a flat palm, flicking a look out to the mountain-range beyond their room. Dark and ominous, it was an incredible imposition to have as a backdrop.

 

Harry stirred when Louis finally nodded off around twilight, looking up to find Louis with his head back on the sofa, soft snores coming from his throat where his mouth was wide open.

 

His hands had been settled softly on Harry's shoulders but they slipped off as he moved, needing to feel clean. He stumbled to the shower and let the hot sluice burn his skin pink, scrubbing at it with the loofah and some coconut shower gel Louis liked.

 

He didn't jump when Louis opened the shower door but he cowered with sleepy vulnerability, ashamed of what had happened.

 

He could still feel Terry's hand stroking across his ass, could still hear his disgusting words, calling him 'little boy'. The man knew nothing. Harry was a _girl_. A _pretty_ one. _Louis'_ good girl.

 

"Babe, let me," Louis took the loofah from Harry's trembling fingers and put it to one side, taking the shower-gel to wash over Harry's skin in a bubbly lather, his small body warm against Harry's back.

 

"Louis," he whispered, weak and embarrassed.

 

"You hurt yourself," Louis rubbed his little fingers over Harry's arm which was pink and raw with scrubbing. He kissed Harry's shoulder softly.

 

"Feel dirty," Harry sulked.

 

"No, you're beautiful," Louis washed his hair for him with equally loving attention.

 

"Don't feel like yours," Harry added with a rich voice, broken with husk.

 

Louis stilled.

 

"Not mine?" He checked uncertainly.

 

Harry shuddered.

 

"Want to be," he added quickly, quietly.

 

Louis slipped his hand onto Harry's stomach, rubbing there lightly.

 

"You are, babe..."

 

"Louis?"

 

"Hmm..." Louis rocked him side to side a bit.

 

"Make love to me?"

 

Louis tightened both arms around his middle and pressed another loving kiss to his shoulder.

 

"Are you sure you want that right now, baby-girl?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, leaning back into him.

 

"Want to be yours..."

 

Louis made Harry kneel on the bed while he licked him, kissed his hole and all over his butt-cheeks until Harry remembered he'd never belonged to anyone else the way he belonged to Louis. Louis' hands owned him, possessed his skin, ruled every feeling that coursed through his body.

 

It was a slow climb. It took Harry time to feel comfortable despite wanting this more than anything and eventually when Louis didn't push forward, Harry arranged his lover how he wanted him, back against the headboard where he straddled his lap.

 

Louis linked their hands and kissed Harry for as long as he wanted- it felt like it was all night and he didn't care, he didn't mind. He'd kiss Harry until the next sun rose if he wanted.

 

He was hard as he lubed himself up, having stretched Harry with his tongue and he held himself firm as Harry shuffled, sitting back onto him with wide curious eyes like they had never done this, like Harry had never ridden Louis into oblivion before.

 

Louis groaned, curling Harry into his arms and lifting his knees to gently bring him closer into his lap. Harry slid down his length naturally and Louis kissed at his throat, his stubble grazing there and making Harry shiver.

 

Harry went to put his hands behind his back but Louis drew them forward, resting them against his chest.

 

"Touch me, babe," Louis invited and Harry happily flexed his fingers against Louis' skin, tight around him as he shifted in his lap.

 

"Just want to be close," Harry said then, deep and slow and Louis held him tight, rocking his hips up just a bit, making Harry gasp and rut his hips in response.

 

"Oh, Louis," Harry cupped the back of his head, losing himself in a deep kiss as they gently, so tenderly made love, barely moving but so close their was hardly an inch between them, skin pressed along each other's to find the best closeness possible.

 

It didn't draw a high, quickly; it was a slow-burning little to and fro between them, eyes locking and bodies writhing, hips circling thumbs pressing into nipples to encourage a climax.

 

"I love you so much, baby...you don't even know," Louis muttered in his ear as Harry curled around him.

 

"You're so beautiful I want you to be mine-"

 

"Yours," Harry bit out breathily, rocking his hips. "Yours, Louis..."

 

"Always," Louis finished his sentence. "I want you to be mine forever..."

 

Harry's breath caught and he rubbed his hardness against Louis belly.

 

"What? What, Louis-what are you-?"

 

"Forever," Louis whispered in his ear, cupping his butt in both of his small hands and circling the flesh to prove his belonged to him. "Will you live with me and my bears forever?"

 

"Yes!" Harry bucked with a gasp, settling back with Louis full inside him, trembling at the meaning of Louis' words. "Yes, Louis..." He began kissing over his face, landing on his lips which Louis caught among crinkle-eyed smiles.

 

"Mine," Louis rutted up as Harry rocked down.

 

"Always," Harry replied softly, hitting his peak without even realising.

 

It had been so tender and real between them, his pleasure had built up quietly and now he was releasing up Louis' torso, heavy white stripes falling on tan skin.

 

"Yeah, so beautiful," Louis hummed before filling Harry with his own climax, loving the way Harry squirmed a bit when he felt too full.

 

"Can I plug you? Babe, please?" Louis pushed his lips to Harry's ear.

 

Harry nodded, panting weakly in the aftermath and Louis reached for his nightstand, pulling out a clear glass plug that Louis liked to him stretch around.

 

Louis lubed it up, finger pressing at Harry's rim where he still filled him, Harry snug in his lap.

 

"Relax, sweetheart," Louis told him as Harry hitched a breath ready, only to let it out at Louis' words.

 

And Louis withdrew from him gently, the plug pushing up against his hole immediately afterwards, pressing against his tight muscle. He clutched at the tip a bit.

 

"So pretty like this," Louis hummed, easing the bulb past his rim where it stretched to take the widest part and Harry whimpered a bit until it moved past, settling inside him.

 

"Oh...oh, Louis," Harry danced his hips side to side to warm up the cold glass of the plug.

 

"Babe, take it easy," Louis teased warmly, twisting to the side and gently tackling Harry to the bed with him, leaning into him.

 

Intense blue eyes raked green ones, a soft hand stroking gently at pale skin.

 

"Do you feel okay?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded, curling a bit as Louis' knuckles brushed his hip.

 

"Gonna get a tattoo, there," Harry murmured. "Is that okay?"

 

Louis hummed, leaning down to kiss at that perfect skin.

 

"Anything you want, baby-girl," he assured.

 

"Won't be pretty anymore?" Harry worried his lip between his teeth.

 

"Maybe if you have my hand-prints I can bear it," Louis teased with a smile against his belly.

 

"I'll put those on my ass," Harry teased back softly.

 

Louis looked at him, kissing him softly.

 

"Bought you something today," he said.

 

Harry's eyes glittered with surprise.

 

"You did?"

 

Louis nodded and rolled up, searching for his jeans. He brought the small box over, kneeling beside Harry on the bed who had to lean a bit awkwardly on his side thanks to the plug.

 

"Louis, what did you-"

 

"Rings, babe," Louis snapped the box open quickly. "I wanted to make it official..."

 

It wasn't an engagement ring but it was damn close. Louis smiled hopefully at his boyfriend as he sat, mouth agape at the set of bands tucked in the small jewellery box.

 

One was plain rose-gold, thick set with silver tapered edges. The other was a rose-gold thin rounded band with detailing on the platform that housed a huge rectangular blush pink diamond.

 

Louis picked the diamond ring out to make sure Harry knew which was which.

 

"Pretty in pink like you," he offered.

 

Harry blinked, holding out a shaky hand as Louis slipped the band on, kissing the back of his hand. He'd put it on his engagement finger despite having not asked the official question. Forever was the same thing anyway and he'd ask Harry one day, properly.

 

"Louis, I don't deserve this," Harry clutched his hand to gaze at the gem soulfully.

 

Louis crowded up beside him, slipping an arm around his waist so Harry could lean into him a bit.

 

"You're so beautiful," Louis kissed into his curls, fingers pushing up into the nape of his neck to scratch there gently.

 

Harry curled in on himself, shivering a bit. Louis frowned.

 

"What is it, Princess? You don't like it?"

 

"It's _incredible_ ," Harry assured. "But don't you-aren't you mad at me?"

 

He peeked up at Louis with fear in his eyes and Louis pressed his thin lips to Harry's temple.

 

"For what, sweetheart? Why would I be mad?"

 

"Because I choose to do this," Harry cast then, pouting. "Because I decided to come here and work with this guy and I promised nothing would happen and that only you'd get to touch and I broke that promise and-"

 

"Shh, babe, hush..." Louis kissed on Harry's lips to stop his babbling.

 

Harry waited for him to stop pressing his lips to his.

 

"I'll give it up," he said then, earnestly. "I'll do high street campaigns, nothing arty or sexy or-"

 

Louis kissed him quiet again. He wondered if his OCD had driven Harry to blame himself this way.

 

"You're not giving up anything," Louis told him firmly. "I'll take care of you, Princess. I promise."

 

Harry shifted a bit, sucking in a breath at the stretch still on his rim from the plug.

 

Louis noticed the way his pupils dilated a bit as he wriggled, pressing back into the mattress and circling his hips to get some pressure on his hole.

 

Louis blinked slowly, backs of his fingers running down Harry's chest teasingly.

 

"Getting sore, sweetheart?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Getting horny?" Louis guessed next.

 

Harry nodded and Louis rolled over to spoon him, touching his body as he went.

 

"Sweet and slow, baby-girl," Louis hummed in his ear.

 

Harry closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him.

 

//

 

Back in England, Harry set up a celebratory dinner with his friends to toast the success of his first magazine cover.

 

'Interview' had used some of the shots from the Richardson shoot once Harry and Louis had discussed the possibility of using them and they'd both agreed the artistic value was too much to waste them.

 

Harry looked really good in the shots no matter his bad memories of the man who had taken them and now his career was looking to hit a high, something that made him feel accomplished next to his millionaire song-writer boyfriend.

 

Louis had noticed his Harry had been a little different since they'd gotten back. He'd been sort of clingy, very girly with lip-biting and hip-cocking and putting his hands behind his back when he wanted something, even silly things like asking Louis if it was okay to leave the room when they were home together.

 

Tonight, at dinner, Harry sat close to him with a hand on his thigh possessively, squinting at the guy who happened to sit to Louis' right- a man Louis knew to be Ben, a video director Harry had met in his travels.

 

Ben wasn't even gay but every time he leaned across Louis to tell Harry a story or laugh at his jokes, Harry shifted a bit closer.

 

Louis smirked, semi-liking the feeling of being owned but in equal parts, he knew Harry wanted to feel owned too. He was making these gestures to signal he wanted Louis to do the same. And Louis wasn't very good with PDA. Ever.

 

Still, he sucked in breath and slipped a strong arm around Harry's waist, tightening his hand into his side and leaning over to kiss his temple.

 

"Baby, I love you so much," Louis told him softly in his ear.

 

Harry blinked wide in shock at the words, open and direct.

 

"Love you too," he said back with a bemused frown.

 

When the table broke between courses to smoke and use the restrooms, Louis made a point of grasping Harry's hand and leading him to the men's room.

 

"Can't have you wandering around, can we?" Louis remarked lightly.

 

Harry didn't let go when they reached the door, insistently tugging Louis inside and pulling him up against his body, letting Louis press him into the cubicle wall with a hand to brace himself and his arm around Harry's waist. They were kissing hotly, untempered by their surroundings.

 

"Oh baby," Louis ran a hand down the front of Harry's shirt, dragging it roughly out of his jeans to press fingers to his skin, pushing the heel of his hand down over his already-swelling need. "So hard for me..."

 

Harry rutted against his touch with a pained groan, choking out.

 

"Louis...need you," Harry murmured, biting his lip as Louis gazed at him with dark intense eyes.

 

He blinked coolly, looking around.

 

"Too risky, babe," Louis decided. "Look at you, flushed and hard already..."

 

Harry whined in his throat as Louis rubbed slowly over his ridge again.

 

"So naughty, baby-girl..."

 

"Haz? You in here?" A loud voice called into the echoey room and they both stilled behind the door.

 

"Quit fucking your boyfriend, mains are up!" Niall shouted and Harry closed his eyes as Louis leaned back.

 

"Untuck your shirt," Louis told him and Harry followed instruction, led back to the table by Louis with his head low and cheeks blushing while he bit his lip submissively.

 

"Tell me you weren't actually fucking?" Niall leaned across to whisper to Harry who merely shook his head quickly, finding the table-cloth very interesting.

 

And Louis might not be the only person who could see that Harry had switched from a bright bubbly raconteur into a rather quiet, subdued wide-eyed minx but nobody else- _thankfully_ \- commented on it.

 

Louis kept his hand clutched over Harry's, rubbing his thumb over his skin until they had to give up touching in favour of eating but then Louis let his hand rest boldly on the fattest part of Harry's thigh, making no effort to hide the way his thumb was now stroking at the inner seam of his jeans teasingly.

 

Harry leaned forward and dragged the table cloth over his lap slightly, tucking in his chair as he pretended to listen to something Gemma was saying only nothing made sense to his ears everything sounded a bit loud and it felt a bit hot in there, too.

 

Louis deliberately didn't look at him, twisting his wrist, brushing the backs of his fingers against the bulge pressing for freedom in the front of Harry's jeans. He smirked just a bit as Harry's breath caught and the story he was recounting almost stuttered to a halt but he seamlessly picked it back up, lending Louis the confidence to carry on.

 

"And then this guy chained me up-like he had iron cuffs drilled into the mountain and it was supposed to be f-fun but-"

 

Louis smiled politely, throwing his boyfriend and interested glance. He may or may not have just traced the head of Harry's cock through his jeans with his thumb.

 

"But?" Louis prompted softly, nuzzling his ear. "So hard for me...so pretty..."

 

"But he touched my ass! Can you believe that? Professional photographer and he just outright gropes me like that..."

 

Louis tutted, shaking his head, his hand now cupping Harry bulge and using his palm to stroke him slowly, up and down, fingering his balls every few rubs to invite some interest. When Harry gave a barely-audble gasp and Louis looked over quickly enough to see his nipples tent under his shirt, he gave a devilish grin to all who saw.

 

"Louis, tell me you destroyed the guy?" Niall asked, all Irish accent and expectation.

 

"Well, I-" Louis paused, looking at Harry nonchalantly, noting his hard-flushed cheeks which had lowered to make his chest flushed, too. The way his breath was a bit labored and his skin a bit shiny. "Harry, you should tell them the rest," he invited amusedly.

 

Harry blinked latently, flicking Louis a look.

 

"Hm, what?"

 

Louis rubbed his thumb over the head again, leaning closer.

 

"Tell these nice people what I did to Terry," he instructed.

 

Louis stayed close to his ear.

 

"Gonna come in your panties, sweetheart? Just from this? Need me to touch you there?"

 

Harry choked a bit and shook his head free of desire, clearing his throat.

 

"So Louis stormed onto the shoot and just got up behind the guy and like, pinched a nerve in his shoulder or something-"

 

"His neck," Louis interceded gently, rubbing slowly again, waiting for his moment.

 

"And the guy just fell!" He gestured widely with his hands. "He f- _uh_ -fell," Harry fell forward a bit, hand dropping to his lap to clutch over Louis' to stop the rub at his base, by his balls making him want to burst out of his jeans.

 

The group laughed, figuring Harry's motion was to animate his story but Louis watched him with a gleaming smile. Harry loved this, thrived on it, on being close and not being caught.

 

Harry wriggled a bit in his seat, pushing his hips up until Louis stopped touching altogether, leaving Harry to whimper beside him.

 

Louis flicked him a look as Ben took over the conversation.

 

"Looking so beautiful, Princess...can you come quietly for me? Get yourself dirty for me?"

 

Harry nodded, lips parting with excited breaths which he tempered through his nose, swallowing hard.

 

Louis cupped his hardness through his jeans once more, making Harry squirm a bit until he settled with determination to fulfil Louis' commands.

 

"Like it right there, babe?" Louis leaned close, one eye on the story Ben was telling as he leaned back, lips pushing towards Harry's ear, hand in his lap and almost back-to his boyfriend. "Like that?"

 

Louis thumbed over his tip, fingers stretching to tickle at his balls which drew up tight and hard now, Harry's dick bending in a curve to try and accommodate in the tight denim.

 

"Look at you, god so fucking pretty...want to sit on that one day...gonna let Daddy sit on you?"

 

It seemed to be Harry's undoing, the suggestion that Louis wanted to be fucked and he choked a bit covering it with convincing cough, his body racking with the same jerks he pretended were caused by his coughing fit.

 

Warmth spread under Louis' fingers and he stroked his palm up and down twice more before clutching Harry's thigh again, a satisfied breath leaving his lungs.

 

"So naughty," Louis whispered, squeezing Harry's thigh.

 

And Harry pretended to listen to whatever was being said until he was allowed to leave.

 

//

 

They tumbled into the house and were naked before their feet hit the rug where Louis pushed Harry gently over the arm of the sofa and reached for the lube standing proudly on the coffee-table.

 

He striped it onto his fingers and sank them deep into Harry without warning, earning a weak groan from his lover as he sagged over the arm of the chair in submission.

 

"Baby-girl, you're so perfect..."

 

Louis' hands trembled a bit and Harry bit back a groan as he twisted his wrist, stretching him out.

 

"Daddy...fuck me...please, I need you..."

 

Louis withdrew his fingers and slapped his ass lightly, lubing himself and pressing close, tip to hole.

 

"Want this, sweetheart? Is that what you want, angel?"     

 

"Want it; want it...Daddy please..."

 

Louis eased into him, fucking up as Harry whined out at the sensation, barely warmed up but enough for it not to hurt, just to stretch him nicely.

 

"Yeah, want it hard?" Louis sank back and thrust in harder, filling him right up.

 

Harry hitched a bit on the sofa-arm, spreading his legs wider.

 

"Daddy...can you...?"

 

Louis quickly grasped Harry's legs so he could wrap them around him, folding his ankles above Louis' behind and grasping the sofa with big hands.

 

"Oh, want it deep, baby?" Louis hummed, two slow strokes followed by a third hard one.

 

Harry choked, given over to the pleasure.

 

"Like that so much don't you?" Louis ran a hand up Harry's spine, clutching his hip on his hard stroke to get deep in him. "Like that so much don't you princess?"

 

"Daddy...like it...please, just-"

 

"Just what?" Louis leaned over, bearing down a bit and untangling Harry's legs to reach.

 

"Fuck me!" Harry hissed. "F-fuck me, please..."

 

"Thought I was," Louis murmured, uncertainty filling him not for the first time. He'd never fucked Harry hard, no matter how rough they got or how much Harry begged for it because Harry was precious and he'd never asked for it quite this way before. It had always been more of a plea, a part of the game. It had never been an actual instruction because well...Louis hoped he didn't need it, that he gave Harry everything he needed without being told.

 

And so his hips faltered and he panted a bit, trying to find something to say.

 

"Not gonna hurt you, babe," he offered slowly, leaning across to kiss Harry's shoulder.

 

Harry moaned and went lax at the gesture, the sensations sweeter than before.

 

"Please, just close, Louis...can you just stay close?"

 

Louis shuffled up, starting a slower rhythm, one that didn't ease him in and out of Harry's body as much as bumped him while he was inside him, Harry's ass high in the air willingly taking it.

 

"So good," Harry clutched at the sofa-cushion, sighing out blissfully.

 

"Yeah?" Louis bumped his hips a bit harder, biting into Harry's skin gently.

 

"Oh yes!" Harry gasped excitedly at that so Louis did it again, sucking but the back of his neck.

 

"Daddy...yes...oh please..."

 

He made pretty work of Harry's shoulders, bending to suck a few patches on his spine which brought him at a different angle inside and it was Harry stuttering and coming all over the arm-rest that had Louis following suit shortly after, stroking his orgasm over Harry's behind.

 

Harry blushed at the owning gesture; limp and now wet with Louis' come.

 

"We're going to bed," Louis told him as he tucked two strong arms around Harry's ribs to pull him away from the arm-rest gently.

 

"Okay," Harry agreed easily, curling into his arms as Louis led him through.

 

He was out for the count before Louis even climbed into bed.

 

//

 

Harry being cuddled was probably the hardest thing to have to give up in favour of being an adult. An adult with his own job, his own friends, his own life, even.

 

Sometimes he thought he could give it all up to be cared for by Louis completely- it's not as though Louis couldn't afford it- and anyway, nobody would miss seeing him, right?

 

Harry hummed contentedly as Louis stroked nimble fingers through his wreck of hair.

 

"Niall called to check on you," Louis offered softly.

 

Harry squirmed, making sure he was front to front with Louis almost, head curled on his chest as the smaller man held him tightly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thought you looked peaky," Louis added and Harry detected the note of amusement in his tone.

 

"Told him the prawns you had for your starter didn't agree with you..."

 

"What about the man next to me?" Harry mumbled into Louis' chest. "Did you tell him about that?"

 

Louis hummed thoughtfully.

 

"Strangely it didn't come to mind..."

 

"Next time make sure you mention it," Harry murmured.

 

Louis cleared his throat, trailing fingers over Harry's skin.

 

"Um...Niall asked me a few awkward questions," Louis broached then and that caused Harry to lift his head from his chest, pouting into his face.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He uh...he asked me if there was anything going on...if I was you know...how did he put it? 'Doing anything bad to Harry' I think were his words."

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Why would he think that?"

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Maybe he knows," Louis suggested.

 

Harry shook his head; sure his sexual preferences hadn't become public knowledge among his peers. But Niall was his best friend so of course he'd notice that Harry was withdrawn after his and Louis' little trip to the bathroom. He just didn't know that it for Harry's pleasure as much as it was for Louis'.

 

He placed a kiss on Louis' chest, re-settling his cheek there and he felt Louis' squeeze his arms around him in acknowledgement.

 

"He doesn't know," Harry hummed. "But I'll have a chat to him just in case he thinks you're knocking me about or something..."

 

Louis laughed then, a little bit nervous.

 

"I think that's what he was trying to get at," he admitted.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Well, you're not..."

 

"But some people would consider what we do to be...well, abusive," Louis put it out there, honest and unguarded.

 

"Not when I want it, too," Harry's head shot up with a defensive frown. "Louis, I want it, too." he said emphatically.

 

Louis swallowed, his lashes fluttering down to his cheeks, his breath hitching as his arms tightened fractionally more, clueing Harry off. Something wasn't right.

 

"Am I...is it enough, what I can give you?" he wondered then. "Do you want more?"

 

"More, how?" Harry asked, voice catching with emotion as his elbows dug into the mattress to prop himself up a bit, eyes flicking over Louis' beautifully handsome face.

 

"Like...harder," Louis pushed the word out in a whisper. "You asked for it harder and I couldn't-"

 

He broke off with a sigh, helplessly fingering through his fringe.

 

"Louis...Lou..." Harry grabbed his hand and pressed the palm to his cheek.

 

"You're enough, okay? You're enough for me..."

 

"But-"

 

"No," Harry cut him off, pressing into him as he drew up a bit to lean over his smaller body. "No buts."

 

"You wanted it hard and I couldn't give it to you," Louis whispered finally, face creasing at the idea he'd failed.

 

Harry began to kiss him, kept kissing him until he closed his eyes and wrapped Harry in his arms again. Harry burrowed into his neck, clutching both arms around his middle.

 

"Louis...don't ever...please, I promise you're all I want...I like that you're careful it's just that in the moment I say things, I want things...I wouldn't want you to hurt me, not like that," he swore.

 

Louis let his breath out slowly, feeling his insecurities ease. He kissed into Harry's hair.

 

"Are you sure, Harry? You're sure this is what you want?"

 

"Yes, Louis," he clutched a bit tighter, clinging to him. "Please don't let me go."

 

"No, no, I never would," Louis assured with a soft smile.

 

"M'yours," Harry promised softly, curling close.

 

"Mine," Louis echoed, watching the sun rise through the window.

 

//

 

The next time they visited the club it was for Harry's birthday and Louis knew what his boyfriend liked well enough by now to know how to please him and having sex in public was just one of the things he had planned for tonight.

 

Harry was on all fours, opened out and ready and Louis brushed his naked heat against Harry's thigh in silent threat as to what he'd have later. Right now, Louis had other things in mind to impale Harry with and Harry couldn't guess at any of it because he was blindfolded.

 

Louis still hadn't cuffed him since the Terry incident and although Harry had assured him he was fine with it, that he didn't mind when Louis did it, Louis couldn't yet bring himself to restrain Harry again just yet.

 

Maybe more time would ease that burden, Louis wasn't sure.

 

Still, Harry got a light spanking from Louis' flat palm and was pink and warm where Louis leaned into him, pressing the head of his new toy to Harry's hole.

 

"Gonna be cold, sweetheart, you like that?" Louis inserted the ceramic dildo gently into Harry fluttering rim, hearing his sharp gasp of surprise.

 

He'd laid the toy in ice-cubes before lubing it up and he knew the sensations would be incredible as Harry's body warmed it up.

 

"Oh god," Harry choked pushing back and pulling away in quick succession.

 

Louis kept pushing it in, stopping hallway as Harry's rim stretched with the size, the same as his favourite pink phallus but with no give and so much harder to take.

 

"Doing so well, Princess," Louis kissed behind his ear, climbing up on the bed to kneel behind him. "Pretend it's me, hm? Want Daddy thick and deep like this?"

 

Harry nodded, throwing his head back and Louis cupped his neck, pressing lightly there as he eased the toy deeper, still not fully inserted as Harry whimpered needing time to accustom to its size.

 

"So big in you isn't it, sweetheart? Can't take it all? Thought you were going to be such a good girl for Daddy?"

 

"M'good, m'a good girl," harry murmured, a bit mindless by now.

 

Louis loved him the most like this. He stroked down his back.

 

"My beautiful baby-girl...so pretty...I love you like this..."

 

Harry rocked back a bit, Louis' signal to keep going.

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Want to please Daddy baby? Want to make Daddy really hard?"

 

Louis held the toy firm and watched Harry sink back on it, the last few inches sinking into him, disappearing into the dark flesh unseen.

 

"Oh, princess! That's so beautiful!" Louis rocked up onto his knees to press his length to Harry's ass-cleft, rubbing over the butt of the toy.

 

Harry groaned and buried his face in his arms, pushing his backside up for more.

 

"Want me to fuck you with it?" Louis asked. "Or gonna fuck yourself, babe?"

 

The suggestion was enough to tell Harry what Louis wanted to see but this was Harry's night so Harry was in charge no matter what domination it appeared Louis was placing over him.

 

"Fuck me, Daddy, please," Harry murmured and Louis eased the toy out, gently pushing back in until he had a good rhythm going, whispering in Harry's ear as he filed him.

 

"Yeah, you like that...Daddy's good little girl? Like being stretched, hm? Like me fucking you like this?"

 

Louis reached round to tug at Harry's dick, his peak being held off by a new cock-ring, a black leather harness that went right around his base and balls, cutting up between them, the leather decorated with smooth studs. Louis had spanked Harry for wearing the thing but it was keeping the edge off for now.

 

"Want you to come so hard, pretty girl...gonna come on Daddy? Would you like that?"

 

Harry nodded with a whimper, pushing back on the toy as Louis pushed in, filling himself to the hilt and it paused him, breath stuttering as Louis stroked over him with his small free hand, whispering all the while that he was so _perfect_ , so _beautiful_ and _had Daddy so hard_.

 

It was incredibly arousing being told how good you were while being fucked into oblivion with a toy that was cool and thick and big to clench around and Harry thought this was probably his best birthday yet, taking the toy faster and harder within himself to finish himself off.

 

"Easy baby," Louis stroked up his torso, releasing his dick, murmuring in his ear and stroking his hair back. "Gonna let you come soon," he promised, manoeuvring so that he was knelt in front of Harry, bringing Harry off his hands and resting them on the back of his neck.

 

"Lean into me, sweetheart," Louis told him gently, Harry's blindfold still in place.

 

Upright, his ass felt that much tighter filled with unforgiving ceramic but Louis grasped him in his hand again and stroked, long and sweet, easing the toy out only to slip it back in with gentle ease.

 

"Oh yeah...so soft, pretty baby...look at you, loving every minute, aren't you?"

 

Harry nodded, choking a bit with the feel of it, collapsing a bit against Louis for support and Louis held him rock steady as he brought him close.

 

"Gonna undo you now," he murmured, unlocking the tiny harness around Harry's dick, taking him back into his hand and pumping hard but slow.

 

Harry made some panting noise, half-whimpers, half-groans, shuffling closer on his knees.

 

"Wait, baby," Louis pressed lips to his temple. "Let me just..."

 

Louis adjusted the angle of his wrist slightly on his down-stroke, ready for when he pushed back in and this time the phallic object hit Harry in just the right spot.

 

"Ah...ah! Daddy...C-can't..."

 

"You can, baby you're doing so good, just a few more minutes' babe..."

 

Louis pushed the dildo deep inside when Harry was at breaking point, holding him at his base and telling him to ' _Come for me, baby-girl_ ,' watching the way his semen spurted all over his chest perfectly, falling on his belly.

 

"Oh, sweetheart, so pretty..."

 

Louis slipped the eye-mask off, cupping the back of Harry's head and Harry knew he should wait to be told but he couldn't, he just had to have Louis' lips on his so he shuffled forward and mumbled _Daddy, Daddy, kiss_ , to make it better that he was asking, that he was instigating.

 

Louis didn't seem to care that much as he kissed him back strong and tender, still cupping the back of his head caringly where his fingers melded with curls.

 

"Harry, sweetheart...I love you," Louis expressed softly, earnestly. "I love you, baby-girl, so much..."

 

"Love you too...Louis, I love you too."

 

Louis laughed happily and crushed Harry close, rocking him side to side. He kissed his temple.

 

"Let's go home," he said and where he led, Harry followed.

 

//

 

Harry was allowed to put on his favourite peach camisole set when they got in, laying in bed to kiss with Louis between bites of birthday cake and sucking kisses to his skin that he'd have to hide for his shoot tomorrow.

 

"Louis!" Harry complained with a giggle as Louis sucked another red mark into his hip.

 

"Shouldn't have booked a job for the day after your birthday," Louis reasoned.

 

"It's formal-wear," Harry huffed. "I just don't want wardrobe thinking I'm whipped..."

 

Louis licked a tongue across Harry's angle of muscle cutting across his hip.

 

"You can tell them it's me who's the whipped one," he mused.

 

Harry scoffed.

 

"Oh sure..."

 

Louis lifted interest brows, rolling onto his back playfully, hands in surrender.

 

"Suck me," he invited and Harry gave him a filthy grin that made him begin to regret his words.

 

Harry did suck him, until he came all over Harry's chest, just as his boyfriend wished.

 

"Naughty girl," Louis tutted with a wink as Harry rolled over, catching Louis' hips in his hands to tug him into straddling his thighs.

 

"Oh yeah?" Louis looked down, leaning on his arms that bulged with his weight.

 

Harry licked his lips.

 

"Want to feel you," Harry ventured softly, slowly, like he was scared. "Around me...just this once?"

 

Louis blinked, remembering his promise.

 

_Want to sit on that one day...gonna let Daddy sit on you?_

 

He felt apprehension run around his veins but he was willing, of course he was. Harry deserved this part of him that nobody else had gotten. He reached for the lube and gently pressed it into Harry's hand.

 

"Be gentle with me?" He asked, very quietly, almost as quietly as Harry had spoken.

 

Harry kissed his lips lovingly.

 

"Always," he promised, uncapping the bottle to squeeze some out.

 

//

 

It took some time and a certain degree of discomfort on Louis' part, not used to being broached or feeling quite so- _well_ , vulnerable.

 

But Harry was an expert and was very good with his hands so he was soon buzzing, muscles eased and ready, mind willing as his body ached for more.

 

"You sure?" Harry whispered as Louis shuffled up his body, sitting back against his arousal to feel it fill his ass-crack.

 

Louis took a hitched breath into his lungs, feeling trepidation fill him.

 

"Gently, please," he hummed and Harry kissed along his jaw, holding his dick steady as Louis lifted up onto his haunches.

 

"You're in charge, Lou," Harry reminded him, big hands rolling down his belly to tug on him sweetly, making Louis moan a bit in frustration.

 

It was like the sun edging over the horizon, the slowness at which Louis took Harry into his body. He barely let the head of him broach his hole before easing back a bit, trying to get the widest part done but as Harry filled him inch by inch, Louis felt every increment of that succession with increasingly excited breaths stuttering out of his lungs.

 

"Oh baby! So good...Princess...so big...mmm so beautiful, ah! Yes, Harry!"

 

Harry had never had to hold back as much as he did with Louis in his lap, riding him.

 

"This- oh! Wow...incredible, what if I-oh!"

 

Harry had to grab Louis' hips to stop his experimental circles and angles, keeping him tight in his lap so he could fuck up into him two, three times while he worked the frustration out of his system but Louis was a fidget and as soon as Harry's hands eased a little, he was back circling his hips and crying out.

 

"I can't believe you've never done this," Harry screwed up his eyes in a vain attempt to hold back his orgasm, not aided any by Louis' enjoyment of his dick.

 

"Harry...yes!"

 

They were the only words Louis seemed to know as he climbed his high, bringing Harry crashing down with him as he came over Harry's chest, Harry easing out to spurt up Louis' backside, onto his dimples at his back.

 

"Never again," Harry panted roughly, overcome by the experience of making love to Louis.

 

Louis curled up on his chest with a smile.

 

"Yes again...maybe later?" He posed.

 

Harry chuckled and cupped the back of his neck, placing kisses in his pretty hair.

 

"No, not until my next birthday," he teased.

 

Louis pouted.

 

"Pretty please..."

 

"Hey, I'm the only princess round here," Harry reminded gently.

 

Louis propped up a bit, tension filling his body as he straightened himself out.

 

"You want Daddy back?" he asked, looking uncertain.

 

Harry knew Louis' dominating persona was there, always under his hard surface. But he loved seeing this softer Louis too, the one who wanted to ride Harry and be bottom for once. It showed Harry just how much Louis was opening up to him, trusting him to take care of him, allowing him to take charge.

 

"Love you just the way you are, Loubear," Harry curled him back into his arms with an insistent tug, curling him close and tight so he couldn't move except to wriggle which he did, a lot.

 

"Didn't say hugging was okay," Louis teased although his voice was a bit high signalling his anxiety with being held too tight.

 

"Tough, you're marrying me so you have to put up with it," Harry blurted and-

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

He hadn't even _asked_ yet.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. God, that was clumsy. Probably his worst slip of the tongue.

 

He sucked in a breath and popped open one eye waiting for Louis to call him on it, to challenge him and say 'Oh yeah? Were you planning on asking me?'. But Louis didn't say anything sarcastic, just blinked at him.

 

"Yes," Louis nodded then, resolutely. "Yes I am," he agreed smoothly, causing no drama over the lack of the question. "Then I guess I do," he added of his forbearance with hugs.

 

Harry frowned, not sure if that equalled a 'yes' since his assumption didn't exactly pass for a proposal.

 

"Think you might want to do it soon?" Harry nudged Louis a bit so they rolled over together, Harry leaning over his smaller boyfriend to kiss him silly.

 

Louis didn't seem to be in much of a mind to stop him.

 

"Very," Louis swallowed, nodding sagely. "The soonest."

 

Harry smiled, big and wide so that his eyes sparkled and his dimples popped free.

 

"How does tomorrow sound?" Harry twinkled.

 

Louis smiled back.

 

"Not soon enough..." he assured, pulling Harry down into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this!!
> 
> I am hoping to manage a final chapter but it may be a short one and that's even if I manage it but I won't shut the door on it just yet :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ang

 

 

 

Harry was bound.

 

He was bound tightly, wrist and ankle shackles holding him down, his back arching against an unforgiving surface, cool and smooth.

 

He wriggled a bit, chains grinding together and he sensed the void at the edges around him.

 

_Was he on a table?_

 

He was blindfolded again, of course. He could only lift his head and try to glimpse light or shadow or sense where he was and what was happening.

 

Of course, his memory was clicking back into his brain, slow puzzle pieces connecting one at a time, some not meeting at first and confusing him.

 

 _Louis_.

 

Louis had confined him.

 

Well of course it was Louis. He breathed out. _Daddy_. _His_ Daddy.

 

And it was because he'd tried to walk out, because they'd argued, had their first ever fight and Harry had just needed to escape.

 

Only Louis hadn't let him. And now he was here, in the basement, on Louis' desk.

 

_Locked up._

 

 

_//_

_One Week Ago_

_//_

 

Hugh Hefner liked his Play Girls.

 

It was no secret that appearing in Play Boy was the epitome of nude modelling. Harry knew a few of the girls that had made the transition into the mansion, who had gone from catwalks to Play Girls.

 

Thing was, Harry hadn't exactly expected an invitation.

 

It was widely known in his circle- and the wider celebrity world- that he was _out_ and proud and happily engaged to a reclusive songwriter who shied from the limelight of Harry's career.

 

Everyone had seen the photos of them together; everyone had discussed their impossible-to-control gazing at each other endlessly. Harry had addressed silly rumours about Louis having a sketchy criminal past with cool confidence, assuring his fan base that he was _very happy thank you very much_.

 

So the fact Hugh Hefner wanted him to attend a party at the mansion was strange to say the least.

 

Harry wasn't even sure what he was expected to wear, if this was business or pleasure or was he _working_ , even? Showing off some designer clothes that Hugh wanted promoted?

 

Niall hadn't given much away in that regard so Harry went for his usual casual-eclectic style and slipped on a rose-print long sleeve top with jeans and his favourite boots.

 

If Hugh wanted him in another outfit, he'd have to supply it.

 

As it turned out, Hugh knew something of his penchant for the feminine. _How_ he knew, Harry wasn't quite sure since he and Louis kept those details particularly safe between them but Harry had been caught out a couple of times on a shoot when he undressed, forgetting to change out of his lingerie into boxer-briefs before he went.

 

He guessed that the stylists had been blabbing to all and sundry about his fetishes.

 

He smirked. _Oh well_. Hugh had told him to 'have fun' in his gift-shop and he wasn't expected to pay a penny for his desired purchases. Harry wasn't one to have to be asked twice, but he did check what was required in return for the generosity.

 

"Got a male lingerie line coming out," Hugh told him. "Want you to model it."

 

Harry had nodded, humming thoughtfully.

 

"Want you try out my current, range see if you like it," Hugh had added. "Can't stand employing models who don't give a rat's ass what their wearing..."

 

So Harry had left with the promise of 'trying' the articles he'd purchased, a smug smile on his face. They'd be perfect for when he got back home to Louis.

 

//

 

It had been three days since Harry left home to fly to LA to pose with some of those Play Girls in group shots with other guys.

 

It had been two nights of long phone-calls home, soft, low voices and scant conversation. Harry had spent those two nights semi-hard with no phone-sex to push him to climax.

 

And he wouldn't force Louis into that. Louis seemed to dislike speaking on the phone already and tried to end their calls as soon as reasonably possible, almost timid in his speech when they talked.

 

Tonight, they'd agreed to Skype. Harry was warming up his laptop and clicking open the application eagerly, seeing the green line around Louis' profile. He clicked dial and sat cross-legged on the bed, biting his lip, fingers threaded together in his lap.

 

Louis' neutral face came into view.

 

"Lou! Hey!" Harry greeted happily.

 

Louis smiled wanly, lifting a hand in greeting.

 

"Princess..."

 

Harry tilted his head, dimpling.

 

"Are you good? How was your day?"

 

Harry deliberately played with his engagement ring- a gorgeous rounded pink diamond surrounded by a square of miniature white diamonds, the band embedded with crystals to match. It was both pretty and matched his promise ring perfectly. Louis' band was a matching thin band of crystals, simple yet distinctive.

 

"Not as good as yours?" Louis guessed.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Had to dance with girls all day..."

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Sounds great."

 

Harry grinned back knowingly.

 

"So um...I wanted to show you something..." Harry hedged, feeling a nervous squiggle in his belly.

 

Louis wasn't used to this form of communication but Harry thrived on it. He ducked into the bathroom in his suite and got changed quickly into matching pink gingham frilled knickers and a pretty bralet set he'd found in a boutique.

 

He slipped on his pink boa and pulled on some pink satin long gloves and set his phone to playing a song, slow and sultry.

 

He slinked out, leaning on the frame with a lick of his lips, in full sight of the screen.

 

Louis-who had been studying his nails quite intently- snapped his head up, lips parting.

 

"Oh...Oh _baby-girl_..."

 

Harry cheered on the inside, sliding the boa back and forth over his neck with his gloved hands.

 

"Think I'm pretty, Daddy?"

 

Louis sat up a bit straighter, the heel of his hand absent-mindedly rubbing against the front of his boxers.

 

"So pretty," Louis breathed, his muscled legs coming into view as he shifted about, apparently pulling his boxers low to touch himself skin on skin.

 

Harry began to dance, swirling, dipping and gyrating, bending over to show Louis the panties he'd chosen to wear, frilly just as Louis liked.

 

He turned, fingertip pressed to lower lip, eyes wide.

 

"Oh, sweetheart..." Louis hummed lowly, barely heard over the tune. "You look so good right now...Daddy's very hard..."

 

Harry ran his gloved hands over his body, peaking his nipples under the feathers, slipping one into his pouch to squeeze a hand around himself, feeling the sweet bite of desire as he groaned out, listening for Louis' sounds.

 

He opened his eyes, lips parted, biting into one, thrusting his hips a little, and walking away swaying them side to side. He reached the bathroom door before he heard;

 

"Angel...come back to Daddy."

 

He smirked, turning back to his beau, crawling across the bed to straddle the keyboard instead of Louis' lap. It was too close; he had to shuffle back, reaching for something off-camera. He peeled off his gloves becomingly.

 

"Princess, don't you dare-" Louis began and Harry held up a slim vibe, bright pink and veined. He set it to a slow buzz, showcasing the lube to the camera- _cherry pie_.

 

Louis choked out a sound, tightening his fist and stroking harder.

 

"Gonna pretend it's me then?" Louis gruffed. "Think that's gonna feel as good?"

 

Harry looked into the camera, biting his lip as he lubed the toy, reaching back.

 

"Already stretched for you, Daddy," he offered, a little dizzy with the power of control while Louis was so far away unable to command him completely.

 

"Say my name," Louis begged breathily, rocking up into his hand now, brushing his messy fringe back.

 

"Louis?" He tested as he poked the toy at his rim. He pouted. "Doesn't feel like you..."

 

"Fuck, angel...if I was there, you'd be so ruined by now," Louis warned hotly, his computer screen filled with pink feathers and beautiful pale skin and dark brown curls and the biggest green eyes blown out with desired pupils.

 

Harry was open-mouthed as he leaned back, filling himself with the vibe. The music had stopped and only his caught breath was heard, short and sharp, pleasured.

 

"Oh, oh _Daddy_..."

 

"Baby-girl, stop teasing..." Louis instructed and Harry sat right back, hiccupping with the sensation of being full so fast.

 

"Yes, oh yes..."

 

"Fuck it, baby," Louis demanded. "Imagine it's me..."

 

"It's not you," Harry made a sad face; sighing as he rose and eased back again. "Not as tight...not as hot and not as nice..."

 

"Fuck!" Louis thrust up into his hand, squeezing his base hard to stop himself coming.

 

Harry flicked a look at the screen, wondering...

 

"You want to see it in me, Daddy? Wanna see me full?"

 

Louis shook his head abruptly and Harry sort of got it. From where he was kneeling it looked like he was riding Louis' lap. Louis could just picture him right there with him if he wanted.

 

"Like seeing you, beautiful," Louis hummed, eyes tracking over the parts of him visible under his boa.

 

He'd give up the satisfaction of watching Harry fuck himself just to see the way his chest hitched; the way his throat bobbed and he pressed his lips together, licking them afterwards. The way he tilted his head back to expose his throat and let out a desired sigh or a pained groan...No, Louis had the best view and he wasn't willing to give it up to see the vibe enter Harry's body.

 

"Gonna fuck you so hard, baby girl..." Louis promised when Harry got back.

 

"Be your little Princess again?" Harry checked. "Pr- _ah_ -pretty in pink..."

 

"You going to be good for Daddy, baby?" Louis asked, watching Harry's free hand lazily stroke his obscenely hard dick.

 

"Daddy's good little girl," Harry promised, waiting for the word before he could come.

 

He was steady in his pace now, the vibe buzzing nicely but not big enough to really stretch, to really reach his pleasure spot. He began to rut back, spreading his knees.

 

"Daddy not deep enough, baby?" Louis murmured eyes dark on the screen. "Want me harder?"

 

Harry moaned out, thumbing his tip.

 

"Fuck me...Fuck me, Louis..."

 

Louis was thrusting up into his hand as hard as he could go, wanting to screw his eyes shut with the pressure of his orgasm riding high and fast but he couldn't swipe his eyes off Harry, so pretty in his submission so many miles away.

 

"Make a mess, sweetheart-come hard for Daddy..." He begged breathily, gasping as Harry spurted on command, his seed spattering up his torso and into the feather boa, clinging there stickily.

 

"Oh, baby-girl," Louis sighed, letting his own climax hit, finally closing his eyes as his come aimed up his torso, his cries loud and uninhibited.

 

When he opened his eyes, the boa was gone.

 

Harry was on his knees but rested to one side, the feathers lying gently beside him. He flipped his hair back and something glinted in the light. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe some errant sperm but-

 

"Baby...what's that on your belly?" Louis peered closer to the screen.

 

Harry grabbed the boa, pressing it to his abdomen.

 

"Nothing...just come I expect..." He mused as he pretended to wipe, leaving the boa mounded in his lap.

 

"Princess, let me see," Louis argued gently.

 

Harry dumped the feathers to one side and rolled his eyes with a sigh, kneeling up to shuffle closer; making sure his belly was in perfect range of the camera.

 

Louis blinked at the pretty silver bar there, topped and tailed with pink diamantes. It sat above the double laurel leaves Harry had gotten tattooed on his hips and he looked beautiful.

 

"Baby, is that a belly piercing?" He checked lightly, sitting back as Harry mirrored his cross-legged pose, naked and beautiful.

 

"Yes, Louis," he replied sullenly, pinching the skin on his ankle distractedly.

 

"Sweetheart, did you let somebody touch you?" Louis checked, just to be sure he had this right.

 

Harry swallowed, nodding with a shamed blush staining his cheeks.

 

"Who touched you baby?"

 

"A man," Harry admitted with a swallow, knowing better than to lie.

 

Louis frowned, not sure what to make of this. Of Harry's insubordinance, of his sadness at getting caught. It was double-edged for Louis. On the one hand he was livid, jealousy striping through him hard and fast at just the idea of anyone else getting to touch Harry when he wasn't even in the same country-on the same continent. And yet he hated that Harry looked so afraid of him finding out.

 

"He made you pretty," Louis commented of the sparkly bar.

 

Harry bit his lip, giving his best doe-eyed look. He lifted up his hand, twisting his rings side to side in a show of who owned him.

 

"He asked me all about you...and I told him, Louis. I told him how we're getting married some day..."

 

Louis didn't miss the barb, the accusation of 'some day' not being a specified date as yet. And Louis knew that was his fault. And he knew Harry hated it, hated not having a date set.

 

"So this was to punish me?" Louis asked, irked.

 

Harry's eyes went wide.

 

"No! No, Louis, it's nothing like that; I just wanted to do it, alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he added, seeing Louis flinch. "... _ask_ you, I mean," he said quickly after.

 

Louis flicked his cool blue gaze to the screen.

 

"Daddy needs to sleep now. I'll call you tomorrow, sweet-pea," Louis said only, ending the connection.

 

Harry stared at the screen for a long time after the picture disappeared.

 

//

 

Louis was scared.

 

So very scared.

 

He curled into a ball by the kitchen sink and grabbed the Jack Daniels, hoping to chase the fear down his throat and back into his chest where it rolled about uneasily.

 

Harry was going to leave him one day and it would be all his own fault. He was too intense, too controlling.

 

Of course Harry didn't need to ask his permission to get a piercing or a haircut or anything else he wanted but Louis couldn't cope with the fact he didn't _know_.

 

And Harry didn't want to tell him because he reacted like this, like he was cross. The only person he was truly mad at, was himself.

 

His phone vibrated some hours later; he flicked his eyes over the message.

 

_I have a shoot today-my last one then I'm flying home tonight :)_

He tapped out the letters slowly, brain foggy with drink.

 

**_Who is the shoot with? What are you wearing?_ **

Louis didn't get a reply. He refreshed Twitter constantly waiting for something to appear and sure enough, one of the models posted a selfie with Harry, their faces pressed together cheek to cheek, grinning big so that they were all teeth and scrunched up eyes. The caption was 'say cheese!'.

 

Louis flicked back into his messenger, breathing hard and fast as the pain swelled in his chest.

 

**_You don't love me anymore do you? Are you seeing someone else? You can tell me Princess, please just tell me._ **

****

The phone device slipped out of his hand in favour of alcohol. It buzzed but he didn't pick it up. Why would he? Harry had probably had enough of him by now and who could blame him?

 

//

 

_I love you. I'm coming home._

Harry ran his thumb over his last message, hoping Louis had read it. He was reminded of the times this had happened before, when he'd started his career and actually, Louis never did cope with the separation very well.

 

Harry felt guilty in part and annoyed in part. It was hard work dealing with his insecurity. But in the same breath, he _wanted_ to. He wanted _Louis_ and every time he'd offered to take only UK-based work, Louis had told him not to be so stupid so--

 

It led them here, too many thousands of miles apart and both with their hearts hurting.

 

Last night had meant to be a sexy surprise, something for Louis to treasure as his, his own personal dance from Harry. But even that had gone wrong with Louis finding his piercing.

 

Harry frowned sadly, digging his head into the headrest to get comfy, tossing about when no position felt right. He sighed. He missed Louis. His body missed Louis. His mind missed Louis. Even the blood threading around his veins missed Louis. He ached with missing him so badly, rings firmly in place and showcased prominently, not that anyone could miss the fact the world-known model was wearing rare pink diamonds from his multi-millionaire fiancé.

 

So if everyone knew- and Harry was very evidently in the public eye- why did Louis still assume he was going to fall out of love with him and cheat?

 

There were still some things about Louis' past Harry would never understand but they couldn't go on like this. Harry wanted to do the Play Boy shoot and he wanted Louis to come with him so they had to work this out. Again. Like every other time.

 

//

 

Harry laid down his luggage quietly in the doorway, running a tired hand through his hair.

 

He drank a glass of water and headed through to the bedroom, finding Louis asleep on the big bed, one of his bears laid flat with his arm and leg slung over it.

 

Harry smiled, stripping down to his pretty pink lace boxer briefs, spooning his fiancé with a long sigh.

 

He was home at last. Louis was in his arms. All was right in the world.

 

He kissed into his pretty brown hair, settling down to sleep.

 

//

 

Harry's hands were bound behind him, the fluffy texture tickling his skin. He felt groggy from jet-lag but there was pressure on his stomach somehow and-

 

_Tightness across the backs of his thighs?_

 

He blinked open bleary eyes, realising he was being carried, legs first, Louis' strong body holding him tight and secure.

 

"Louis?" He husked, papery and thin.

 

Louis hadn't ever carried him like this before, he normally carried Harry bridal-style so Harry could cling to his neck or nuzzle into his chest but _this_ -

 

This was way more carnal and owning and through Harry's sleepiness an ingrained desire kicked alive quickly, making him gasp a bit at the quickness of feeling that attraction span through his body.

 

Louis was like a caveman, nearly, capturing him and carrying him over his shoulder and he loved how it made him feel, weak and strong at the same time.

 

Louis leaned forward suddenly and Harry began to fall, bouncing a bit on the sofa where his back fell gently. Louis stood over him, dark eyed, hands on hips. Harry's hips were jutted up where his hands were tucked into his back, bound and he realised he had black panties on. Sexy panties. That meant Louis-

 

"Been letting other men make you pretty," Louis accused.

 

Harry checked his belly-piercing was still in place. He bit his lip as he realised it was. Louis hadn't gone as far to remove it.

 

"M'sorry," he offered lowly, throat scratchy from the flight.

 

Louis blinked, kneeling on the edge of the sofa carefully where Harry drew his knee in a bit, pushing his other leg towards the cushions to allow Louis to crawl between them if he wished.

 

He leaned over, lashes brushing Harry's belly as he dragged his pink lips across the skin of his abs, pressing a kiss over the silver bar spiked through his belly.

 

Harry groaned weakly, wishing he could thread his fingers into Louis' hair to hold him there.

 

"Daddy?" Harry whispered.

 

Louis licked his tongue over the piercing, swirling into his bully button wetly after.

 

"You're so pretty, baby," Louis hummed and Harry felt prickles of desire fidget over his skin. It was like bubbles of electricity popping and he would never understand it but Louis made him feel fizzy every time they touched.

 

"Can be prettier," Harry suggested quickly, twisting to get onto his front.

 

Louis' hand curled around his thigh.

 

"Not done yet, Princess," he said.

 

It was dark in the room, only twilight lighting the background through the half-drawn curtains. It was almost like a black and white movie; slow quiet and still surrounding the trees of the cabin. Louis' hair was that perfect shade of messy and his lips were soft and warm.

 

"What's your punishment, hm?" Louis asked, tugging ever-so-lightly on the new bar with his teeth.

 

Harry whimpered a bit when Louis tied a scarf around his eyes, shutting out his view.

 

"Daddy, no," he whined, arching his hips up as the press of his bound hands bit into the small of his back.

 

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," Louis asked as he moved about and Harry tried again to wriggle onto his front to signal exactly what he _needed_.

 

Louis grasped his hair and gently tugged his head back.

 

"Going to let Daddy fuck your throat?"

 

Harry hitched a breath, hardening instantly; the loss of blood was so fast he felt dizzy for a moment, his dick unbelievably hard and hot with a pulse.

 

"Yes, Daddy..." he obeyed easily, turning to face the sofa-edge where Louis knelt.

 

Louis guided him in with gentle fingers tangling into the back of his hair and Harry mouthed around him awkwardly on his side while Louis kneeled, deliberately not getting to close.

 

"Suck Daddy hard baby, show me what you've got..."

 

Harry did suck him hard. And wet, and a little bit seductive in the way he deep-throated Louis. It was all for forgiveness, really. To have Louis holding him again and calling him his _good little girl_.

 

Louis began thrusting into his mouth while Harry tucked into the back of the sofa and when Louis leaned over to grasp the back for stability, Harry knew he was close. He flicked his tongue across the head of his dick, tasting salty sweetness.

 

"Daddy," he garbled around his mouthful as Louis pressed a thumb to his cheek to feel himself disappearing inside.

 

"Yes baby...oh- so beautiful, so good..."

 

Louis' thrusts were so careful, so gentle and Harry was dribbling a bit in trying to take him and lick around his thick invasion. It had been too long since he'd felt Louis inside him and he hoped this oral punishment would lead to his allowance in that respect.

 

When Harry made soft pained noises of disbelief at the pleasure it brought him to take Louis in his mouth this way, Louis leaned away.

 

Harry pursed his lips as he swallowed, parting them slightly in readiness to take him back. He frowned when Louis' tip didn't press against his lower lip. Or his chin or anywhere near his face, in fact.

 

He made a sad noise in his throat.

 

"Shh, baby," Louis soothed softly, making Harry writhe a bit.

 

Louis was still here, but where was he? _What was he doing?_

 

The backs of Louis' fingers brushed down his belly toward the waistband of his knickers.

 

"Pretty girl looking so good," Louis complimented.

 

Harry blushed and bit his lip, shuffling forward.

 

"Daddy...can I?" He whispered fervently.

 

Louis rubbed his palm over Harry's ridge but he was more focused on having Louis back against his tongue, hard and thrusting into his mouth.

 

"Daddy..." He nuzzled at his hip as Louis rested there gently on the sofa edge.

 

"Stop asking," Louis snapped and Harry curled in a bit with a choked sob.

 

He wasn't even allowed to get Louis off.

 

Louis carefully drew the panties over Harry's hardness, stroking him once, and then Harry felt Louis' arousal rub up against his as Louis relocated to the sofa, lying alongside him.

 

Harry pushed his nose into Louis' throat, licking at his collar-bones.

 

"Daddy...I'm a good girl...Can I lick you?"

 

Harry heard the rumble in Louis' chest like a purr, but he missed seeing the way Louis' eyes changed colour and blew out in passion. He missed seeing the way his chest hitched as his breathing spiked. He imagined it happening but he didn't know for sure it _was_. What if Louis wasn't as turned on as Harry assumed?

 

Louis' fingers brushed his dick, seemingly stroking himself. Harry whimpered at that, at how blatantly Louis would show him that he wasn't Louis' good girl anymore, wasn't trusted to please him.

 

"Daddy," he choked out a whisper, rubbing up against him desperately to try and gain Louis' love.

 

Louis' fingers- just two of them- hooked over his arousal to stroke him in unison and the sensation; the idea of it made Harry stutter in his breathing.

 

"Oh-oh, yes," he breathed, rocking his hips to the rhythm Louis was setting.

 

It was inevitable; the way Louis pressed a bit closer and wrapped his small hand around them both, not quite fitting all the way.

 

"Daddy, I can-" He began in offering, only to be cut off.

 

"Not very soft are you, baby-girl?" Louis commented.

 

Harry swallowed. He was hot and hard and angry with need. His body was tense with desire. His hair was pulled into a bun when he got home, now a tangled mess from Louis' fingers but it was long now, so long he was beginning to look like a woman.

 

His legs hadn't been shaved in weeks since he'd left, now bearing light hair and Harry wondered if that's what Louis really meant. He kept the rest of his body hair-free for work but he didn't bother to shave his legs always.

 

"Ah-" Harry rutted up in Louis' little hand as he tugged down sharply around them both, Louis' breath pushing out hard and hot against Harry's chin.

 

"Daddy's girl has been very naughty," Louis hummed lowly, dirty with husk.

 

Harry nodded with a sob.

 

"M'sorry!"

 

"Gonna make you look so pretty, baby," Louis assured, cupping the back of Harry's head to cushion it against the sofa where he rutted up in trying to reach climax from the half-wrap of Louis' hand, the friction of their dicks together mind-blowing.

 

But Harry's orgasm was just out of reach. He needed to hear Louis' words, needed him to say things, all sorts of thing, _anything_ , just so Harry knew, knew they would be okay.

 

"Look at you," Louis murmured reverently. "Getting pink now, hm? Your chest is flushed, sweetheart, you look so good..."

 

Harry arched his hips as Louis stroked them both determinedly, struggling with his own climax apparently as much as Harry couldn't reach his. This shouldn't be difficult for them. They'd been apart for a month; they should be coming all over each other again and again, breathless and aching with spent desire.

 

Harry began to cry again, wondering if this was the end for them, if he--

 

"Daddy...M'I not your good girl anymore?" He whispered, rocking his hips hard now into Louis' hand, but almost as punishment to not being able to release. "Is there-"

 

_Is there anyone else?_

 

He screwed his eyes tight shut, the words of Louis' accusing text printed across his mind.

 

**_You don't love me anymore do you? Are you seeing someone else?_ **

 

"Daddy..." he burrowed closer shakily, begging it not to be true for Louis the same way it wasn't true for himself."Daddy, please...tell me I'm your good girl... _please_!" He begged, voice high with desperation.

 

Louis' hand tightened and slowed right down, fucking up with sharp precision and dragging down oh-so-gently.

 

Harry felt lips brush his hair, felt the whisper of breath by his ear.

 

"You're so beautiful, Harry...look at you, so pretty for me...could never be anyone else, sweetheart, hm? Daddy loves you very much..."

 

All the dirty words in the world couldn't replace the feeling Harry had at hearing that, at being spoken to so softly while his body was worshipped so beautifully.

 

He couldn't even choke out an 'I love you' back, because he was coming, hard, all up his own body where Louis' seed was reaming as well, leaving him wet and breathless.

 

"Oh baby-girl," Louis panted, a little high-pitched.

 

"M'I pretty?" Harry tried to curve closer but Louis was tilting toward him, moving him onto his back. "Daddy...am I pretty enough?"

 

"I'll show you how fucking pretty you are," Louis promised darkly, straddling Harry's thigh and bracing himself over Harry's body. He felt the way Louis shadowed him, arms either side of his head.

 

"Gonna fuck me Daddy?" He checked, hopefully.

 

He felt Louis' fingers spread among the pool of come on his belly and they left him the same moment he felt a tug at the back of his head. His blindfold came free and Harry o'd his lips at the sight.

 

Louis was using their combined come to lubricate a hand-job on himself. He'd only just come but apparently he wasn't done yet. Harry could see the slightly wince of pain from sensitivity but the fact Louis was letting him see was incredible. It meant he was going to be forgiven, even if this punishment had longer to last yet.

 

"Missed your pretty white skin," Louis muttered, staring at the piercing with a wistful frown. "Missed your pretty hair and sweet green eyes..."

 

"Daddy, missed you, too," Harry quickly inserted breathily, fidgeting a bit under him.

 

"Missed calling you mine," Louis hummed. "How you let me hold you..."

 

"Missed you in me," Harry hoarsed back, meeting Louis gaze as those blue-grey eyes flicked up to his. " _Want_ you in me," he added lowly.

 

Louis blinked, smirking a bit and Harry looked down to see he was hard again and Louis moved to lean over him, knees either side of his thigh. Harry lifted his hips to rut a bit against Louis' hip as he leaned forward and Harry didn't really know, not until it actually happened, what Louis' intention was.

 

The hot glide of his newly-hard dick against the mess on his belly almost had him coming again there and then.

 

"Oh, _Lou_ ," he sighed out, completely overwhelmed and unable to pretend in those moments- the ones where Louis totally floored him.

 

"Like that?" Louis managed tightly, his body slightly higher up and having to dip his chin to see Harry's face. "Baby like that?"

 

Harry groaned out, throat elongating as his body stretched, telling Louis in more than words exactly how much he liked it.

 

Harry's lips brushed Louis' chest as he began to rock gently against him, using his body for friction, using his belly to press his hotness, determined to come again over his piercing it would seem.

 

Harry tried to lick at his ribs, tried to hook his leg over Louis' to hold him close, but it was all petty effort because he was being shown in no uncertain terms just who he belonged to and who was allowed to make him pretty.

 

Louis was breathy, hot air falling against his curls as he fucked up his stomach, the head of his dick catching Harry's bar and making Louis gasp a bit with the sensation.

 

"Oh fuck, Pretty! Yeah, so beautiful..."

 

Harry groaned weakly, hardening against Louis' hip.

 

"Who's my pretty little girl, huh? Gonna try this time, baby? Gonna be good for Daddy?"

 

Harry nodded absent-mindedly, pressing his lips to Louis' chest as his breathing got fast and tight, so close to his edge.

 

"So good aren't you, baby-girl? Daddy's little Princess..."

 

Harry had yet to prove it, but he agreed with a breathy sigh, nodding his head again quickly as Louis tugged at his curls with one hand.

 

"Oh! Oh, look what you've done," Louis choked out, the soft patter of come hitting Harry's skin shortly afterwards. He rubbed himself ineffectively against Louis as Louis finished on his belly, breathing returning slowly to normal.

 

Louis moved him to the bed after that, restraining him like he used to with all his limbs akimbo at each corner and he'd come on Harry's belly twice more, keeping the mess there on his belly, some dry, some fresh. He'd made Harry come all over it again, too, only releasing him to sit on the edge of the bed, inviting Harry to kneel by him.

 

"Baby wants to be spanked?" Louis asked gently into the quiet room as Harry knelt by his thigh obediently.

 

Harry groaned and crawled across his lap, elbows dug into the bed by his one thigh, his crotch nicely curved across the other. He thought briefly about how he was going to rock into Louis' lovely thigh at every strike. He felt himself getting hard without even trying.

 

"That's beautiful, sweetheart," Louis murmured as Harry's nipples hardened as a secondary reaction, his behind now wrapped in pink satin. "And so pretty in those panties..."

 

Harry had picked them out before he'd been locked up, pleased that Louis liked his choice.

 

He settled a bit, perking his bum for Louis' hand. He flinched a bit when Louis' palm rounded hot on his ass-cheek, soothing and tender.

 

"Been naughty haven't you, Princess?"

 

Harry nodded with a swallow and Louis slapped his cheek lightly.

 

"Need to be reminded not to let other men touch you..." Louis murmured more to himself.

 

Harry waited for the second slap and it was a bit more stinging.

 

"Mine aren't you sweetheart?"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Nobody else can touch, hm?"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"So pretty in pink."

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Getting all hot for me..."

 

 _Smack_.

 

Each blow was followed by a soothing rub, a gentle thumb over the skin to test its heat and the level of bruising. So far Harry felt light-headed and wanton. He'd never had to wait this long for Louis before and he realised he'd wait forever to have him again.

 

"Maybe Daddy should come with you next time."

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Make sure nobody touches his little girl."

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Make you so pretty you don't need anybody else."

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Daddy doesn't make you feel pretty, baby?"

 

 

It was consistent, rhythmic and not painful, just smarting hot and sweet where the blows landed in the centre of his ass. He began to choke a bit when Louis didn't let up when he normally might and Harry had wondered when this day would come, when Louis might actually let him climax from this alone.

 

"So hard aren't you, Pretty?"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Going to come in your panties?"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Bet you come so hard and I haven't even touched you..."

 

It was enough to have the desired effect, the sharp pleasure-pain of his hand and his sexy words sending Harry right over the edge, rutting against his thigh pathetically in order to release in his underwear.

 

"Hmm, that's so sweet," Louis commended softly, gently laying Harry on the bed while he got up.

 

Harry lifted his head from the mattress with a whine.

 

"On your belly, baby-girl," Louis told him as he left the room.

 

Harry got into place, shifting his legs restlessly and palms down to the mattress tiredly.

 

When Louis came back, he tried to look up but he was spent and weak, humming only in acknowledgement of Louis' return.

 

"Baby, look at you," Louis climbed onto the bed behind him and stroked a hand down his back, the first time he'd touched Harry that way since he'd come home.

 

"Daddy," Harry managed quietly, a soft whisper.

 

"You've been such a good girl," Louis promised, thumbs brushing across the back of his panties, over his butt-cheeks, one warm with the spanking.

 

"Daddy, what-" Harry tried to wriggle.

 

"Want you stay very still baby-girl," Louis instructed, one of Harry's worst skills, really. He writhed and fidgeted far too much usually.

 

He managed to settle as Louis' fingers slipped under his knicker elastic, pulling them down. He sighed as kisses lay upon his skin. The thumbs brushing his cheeks open were gentle and insistent. The tongue licking stripes up his crack was warm and wet and enticing. Harry did wriggle, needing more.

 

His hole had never felt so empty. He needed Louis there, had needed him since falling into bed and curling him up in his arms. Had needed him since the moment he boarded the plane to America at all.

 

" _Please_ ," he whispered into the mattress, begging pitifully for what he needed.

 

"Shh, now," Louis hummed, looping his tongue to push into him, making him keen into the bed, making him flutter deep inside.

 

"Oh baby," Louis observed with a warm voice, thumbs still pressing him open as he tongued into him again.

 

"Can't... _please_ ," Harry implored.

 

"Think you deserve me there, Princess?" Louis asked, with the softest, sweetest voice, lips pressing to Harry's lower spine.

 

"Please, please, please..."

 

"Don't think you've earned it yet, sweetheart..."

 

And-

 

"No!"

 

Harry cried out, sobbing into the mattress. It wasn't a case of deprivation for Harry. He absolutely _needed_ Louis. Needed his heat and his size and all the good, sweet things that came with having him deep inside. He needed to know he belonged to him, that Louis always wanted him no matter what. Not having him was more than punishment. It was soul-destroying. Harry began to whimper in his throat between sobs.

 

"Daddy...please...please, Daddy..."

 

"Want something there, baby?" Louis asked, leaning back and reaching for his drawer he opened it and slid it shut, the clacking noise of his anal beads bringing Harry's eyes open and cheek off the bed.

 

"Daddy, no!" He whined sharply in disappointment. He'd thought Louis was getting lube! Not finding something to fill him that wasn't hot, hard heat.

 

"No?" Louis tilted his head a bit and Harry dropped his cheek back to the bed. "Did Baby say no?" Louis checked.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Does Princess want these or not?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry screwed his eyes shut and pushed out the word that went against his very being. He wanted _Louis_. But he couldn't have him so-

 

"Please," he managed shakily, sniffling a bit.

 

"You don't sound sure, sweetheart," Louis knelt back, fingering the beads himself. "Maybe you like clutching around nothing..."

 

Harry fisted the sheet into his hands in frustration. Louis saw how he needed something inside him, he'd felt it when he'd fluttered for him. And something about Harry's body had him squeezing for Louis even now, even when he wasn't going to get him until Louis decided he had earned him.

 

"Daddy, please," he repeated morosely, wiping his tears on the sheet.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Alright Princess, don't cry now..."

 

Harry tensed up when the beads touched his rim, needing so much more and not getting it. It was like his ass-hole had decided to refuse entry to anything hat wasn't Louis' body, four shameful weeks without having him there and this sorry replacement even now when he was right there behind him.

 

"Baby," Louis' fingers stroked his hair, down his neck with the backs of those fingers. "Come on, let Daddy in..."

 

Harry couldn't help the way his body relaxed at Louis' lovely voice, the way he was weak with tiredness and with the contented knowledge he was home, with the man he belonged to. It was scary sometimes, being so dependent but Louis had never made him doubt it. Not until their last Skype talk anyway, when he'd brusquely ended the transmission and followed up by accusing Harry of cheating- again.

 

Harry breathed out, trying to forget all that as Louis inserted the beads carefully inside, once by one, using lube this time to help them slide.

 

"Yeah, hungry aren't we, princess?" Louis narrated as Harry clutched at each bead entering him. He squeezed hard as the last one vanished inside his rim.

 

"Oh, strong, baby," Louis soothed, his voice excited. "So sweet, can't wait to have you..."

 

Harry couldn't wait either. Literally felt like he was curling up to die in waiting.

 

"Gonna run you a bath, sweetheart," Louis told him, kissing into his curls. "Have a sleep, baby..."

 

Harry didn't think he needed permission, really. His eyes were so heavy he simply let them flutter shut.

 

//

 

Louis had laid front-up in the bath and cuddled Harry into his chest, the bigger man front-down as the water swished either side of them. His nose was by Louis' jaw so they didn't get drowned and Harry's back wasn't bent so far back it ached.

 

Louis' fingers were ever-so-nicely rubbing back and forth between his lower-spine dimples, every now and then a finger-tip darting downwards suggestively towards the loop of the beads.

 

Harry wriggled a bit at the feel of them, sighing out against Louis' neck. He was whining softly in his throat at the unfairness of it all. Louis was petting him, holding him and washing him softly, but not offering his body yet.

 

Harry had shaved his legs again so Louis was a bit happier about the softness of his skin.

 

Slowly, the finger darting down every few strokes became bolder, sliding insistently down until it tugged on the beads.

 

Harry bit at Louis' jaw softly.

 

"Please..."

 

Louis' free hand ran fingertips down his exposed side, trailing over his hip, into the 'v' of muscle, brushing past his dick to run lightly over his thigh. Harry shivered at the touch, wondering if Louis did still love him after all.

 

"So pretty," Louis told him.

 

"Yours," Harry told him back.

 

Louis tugged gently at the beads, slipping them out one at a time while Harry tried to clutch on. He saw Louis reach for the lube but still didn't expect the enquiring slippery finger circling at his hole. His butt was above the water-level where he'd draped himself half against Louis' body, prone to his touch.

 

"Been so long hasn't it?" Louis murmured and Harry could only nod his affirmation, rendered speechless.

 

"Still so tight for me..."

 

"Didn't touch myself, Daddy," Harry promised.

 

"Saw you play with a vibe, Princess," Louis warned as if Harry was about to lie about that.

 

Harry whimpered, wriggling a bit as Louis' finger continued to circle, not pressing in like he wanted it to.

 

"Not you," he sighed softly. "Need _you_ ," he added.

 

"Where, baby?" Louis asked, dipping two fingertips inwards towards the ring of muscle. "Here?"

 

"Yes, yes Daddy..." Harry tried to wriggle up, tried to push back at the same time. Louis ran his free hand up his spine, tangling into his hair to tug.

 

"Greedy," he teased softly and Harry felt like crying.

 

He blushed hard, pressing his cheek to Louis' throat.

 

"Need you," he echoed his earlier claim, swallowing hard.

 

"What about _me_ , Princess? Daddy needs his baby-girl too but you shouldn't have let another man touch, should you?"

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Daddy wanted to make you pretty and clean," Louis added and Harry suddenly felt breathless.

 

Apart from all the claiming spunk they'd both decorated his piercing with, Louis felt like he was-well, what? Soiled goods?

 

"Didn't touch me, Daddy," he cast out quickly, kissing at Louis' throat, over his jaw, hoping for a kiss back. "Just put the bar in...I swear..."

 

Louis' hand stroked through his curls and Harry felt the way his chin dipped, opening his eyes to exact a kiss onto Louis' small lips, hoping that's what his fiancé was aiming for but he didn't care all that much because even if Louis yanked him away, this was the best thing in the world, getting to taste him.

 

Harry moaned in his throat, licking into Louis' mouth to deepen the kiss, eyes closed in bliss at the way Louis kissed him back, fingertips still nicely tucked into him, their mouths meshing in slow urgency, recreating all that they felt inside, aching sweet and rich and beautiful.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Harry could die right here, right now and be so, so happy. He'd never been kissed like this and he never wanted to be kissed any other way, as though their souls were burning up together, cindering between their lips.

 

"Louis," he gasped against his lips, pressing back against them, just needing to say that, to fully express this need he felt inside, this utter yearning to just be near him, to just be kissing him like this and any other way Louis wanted to be kissed.

 

It was a long and meaningful kiss prompted into submission only by the broach of Louis' fingers into him, making him gasp a bit.

 

"Please," he managed, desire-dark eyes opening to blink at Louis coercively.

 

Louis stroked tender fingertips against the warm heat of Harry's resistant muscles, kissing him with equal reverence as he worked those fingers deeper, wider, towards a place that he knew would make Harry-

 

"Ohh--oh, _Jesus_!" Harry pulsed almost-lazily against Louis' hip as Louis tickled his sweet-spot inside, lips to Harry's cheek, pressing to his forehead.

 

"Baby, that was so beautiful," Louis sounded breathy and high-pitched with surprise.

 

Harry was surprised himself, he hadn't even known he was that close, he was so far under Louis' sensual spell he'd just been riding the soft swells and crashes of pleasure his body had rocked.

 

"Sorry!" he managed, trying to move, getting panicky, but Louis' soft voice and gentle, stroking hands assured him he was more than fine to stay where he was. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he added quickly as he tried to settle.

 

His ass was throbbing with emptiness, his skin super-sensitive with awareness. He still needed Louis but lying here, being loved by him, was something he wasn't quite ready to give up to instigate the more he'd been pining for.

 

Louis kissed his temple, hard arms tight around him as the water cooled and he shivered, feeling Louis shift to unplug the bath, coaxing him to sit up. Harry went slowly, shuffling to straddle his thighs, cupping his face to kiss him again, strong and sweet.

 

"Baby," Louis's lips dragged across his chin as Harry towered over him a bit.

 

"Yeah?" Harry panted, kissing above Louis' brow, using his thumbs to map out his jaw and cheeks.

 

Louis stuttered a bit over his words, not quite sure how to say them apparently.

 

Harry kissed him again, slowly this time, gently like coursing rain.

 

"Let me make love to you?" Louis whispered against his swollen lips.

 

Harry melted, groaning in his throat, kissing Louis harder this time, shuffling closer until their hips met.

 

Louis found the lube and covered himself in it, giving himself a squeeze and a tug before looking into Harry's face.

 

"Gonna stretch over me, sweetheart?"

 

Harry nodded, reaching back to take Louis firmly in his big hand, settling his rim against the tip of Louis' dick, feeling the wide heat of that and panting out fast in anticipation.

 

Harry locked gazes with his lover, blue on green, swallowing vulnerably.

 

"Be gentle?" He asked, because it had been four weeks and because he felt like Louis was drifting away sometimes and because they hadn't set a date yet and Louis was angry, angry that Harry had got a piercing without telling him and had let him find out on Skype and-

 

Harry could crumble in his arms if Louis ever decided Harry wasn't somebody he wanted to have around. He could be destroyed if Louis was ever rough, ever took was he was looking for and gave nothing in return. And although Harry knew that Louis needed him just as much- had asked to make love to him for fuck's sake- he couldn't help it when he doubted his beau could cope with his job, with other men being in his life in any capacity.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis clutched him close, bending his knees to bring Harry into his lap completely, tight and close. "Coming home, aren't you?" He murmured into Harry's neck as Harry settled right back against him, full and stretched to his limit, choking a bit into Louis' hair.

 

"Home, Daddy," he whispered, arms wrapped around Louis' shoulders, folding around his neck as Louis just held him.

 

Louis pulled back a bit, grazing Harry's chin with his teeth, then his stubble. He rocked his hips, just a bit, more like a tipping in angle than a thrust. Either way, it stretched Harry and made his intent clear.

 

"Oh...oh yes," Harry nodded, kissing him, gently starting to work his own hips to assist Louis' little tipping motion, the fit of them in the bath tight and minutely uncomfortable but the fit of Louis inside Harry a hot, dark sweetness he wouldn't give up even though his knees already felt bruised from the ceramic side of the bath.

 

"Baby-girl, so tight!" Louis gasped, rocking up as Harry rocked down.

 

"Daddy, so full of you...so good..."

 

"Tell me," Louis latched onto that admission excitedly, weakly begging. "Tell me Princess..."

 

"Fuck, missed you...so big in me...hot and tight and-" Harry had to kiss him. "Make me feel so good..."

 

"What do you want, baby-girl?" Louis asked then, fingertips webbing on his back, lips at his chin, peppering down his neck, lying softly on his chest. "Anything in the world, beautiful...just say it..."

 

Harry regarded him completely openly, blinking eyes watching the way Louis' face changed as he rocked into him, then away. The way his eyes were big and focused intent on hearing the answer to his blank-cheque of wishes.

 

"Louis, _you_ ," Harry answered easily even though it would seem he'd had to think about it, the answer was always there, at the front of his mind.

 

"What else, baby?" Louis urged, getting hot and fervent, becoming staccato in his attempt to thrust up into him, Harry literally couldn't push his knees out so he spread his thighs a bit and sank down to let Louis have that claiming shift into him.

 

"Ah! Yes-oh god, Princess!"

 

"There!" Harry cried weakly as Louis hit something inside him that sparkled. "Right... _there_..." he breathed out weakly, pressing his lips to Louis' temple as he clung on by his fingertips to his climax, letting Louis fuck it right out of him, and fuck him right through it with a small hand milking his come as it spurted between them onto their already-wet skin.

 

Louis' fingers were dragging through his longer-wet hair, tickling into his neck before scooping him close again as they came down from their highs.

 

"Baby...don't ever leave me again," Louis begged.

 

Harry didn't answer, only kissed into his neck as he sagged tiredly into his body.

 

//

 

Harry wrapped Louis into his big arms as they rested in the big bed, Louis' fidgeting little form reminding him he didn't like to be held for too long or too tight. Harry sighed as he let go, straightening his tee which had ridden up to his ribs. Louis had let him wear his dark pink boxers, too which he loved.

 

His fiancé was dressed into his own boxer-briefs and a long-sleeve jumper since the air had felt chilly when they left the bath. Harry wanted to hold him forever when he looked like this, soft, sex-mussed but with sharp eyes, dangerous-looking stubble and his thin lips pressed together.

 

He licked his lips.

 

"Louis, we need to talk about this, you know," he broached.

 

Louis frowned, swallowing.

 

"Talk about what, sweetheart?" He checked.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Me, getting my belly-button pierced..."

 

"Oh," Louis breathed, brows rising. And Harry wondered if he'd thought he wanted to talk about the cuddling thing for a moment.

 

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?" Harry checked.

 

Louis slipped his arms around Harry's waist and wormed his way into Harry's body until Harry had loosely wrapped his arms back around him. He kissed his forehead.

 

"I-I'm not sure," he admitted softly, wondering what it was Harry wanted him to say exactly.

 

"Okay, well, maybe I'll go first," Harry murmured. "I just-I need you to know that I'd never cheat on you, Louis. I'm wearing your rings and you texted me asking me if I still love you..."

 

Louis huffed out some air, wriggling away and turning over, back to Harry but he hadn't left the bed. Harry spooned in behind him.

 

"You asked me if I was with someone else, Louis," he added softly, low and pained.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"You always ask me if I've met someone else..." he went on slowly, like he was scared of saying the words. And he was, in case they sounded like an accusation. Because he wasn't looking to guilt Louis into anything. He just wanted him to know the truth.

 

Harry loved him with all his heart and his soul.

 

"When you-When you say I don't love you anymore," he whispered, sliding a hand up under Louis elbow to spread a palm on his chest where he curled into himself. "I feel so hurt by that," he admitted. "I feel like...like it's you who's trying to say that _you_ don't love _me_...that _you're_ the one that wants this to be over..."

 

Louis flinched, turning quickly to look over his shoulder at Harry, brows drawn together.

 

"Baby-girl, _no_ ," he breathed sharply.

 

Harry shrugged a bit, dipping his gaze, his throat tight with emotion.

 

"If you ever get fed up with me being away or feel like I'm doing something really wrong-"

 

Louis gathered up Harry's hands and pressed them to his chest, resting their foreheads together with a sigh.

 

"It's always been you, Princess," Louis said.

 

And Harry didn't know if that meant Louis hadn't met anyone before him, hadn't loved anyone the same way but-well, it was _something_.

 

"But...you can't just shut me out like that," Harry persisted. "When you ended the Skype chat-" he sighed, face creasing.

 

Louis kissed over his cheek, laying a gentle one to his lips.

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

 

Harry looked at him. He hadn't expected an apology.

 

"Promise me we'll talk about it next time?" He begged.

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"I'm not-" he paused, frowning. "I don't deal with things the way everyone else does...it's why I'm alone," he explained.

 

Harry shook his head, kissing him.

 

"You're not alone."

 

"I'll understand if...you know, it's-" Louis winced. "Too much," he whispered quickly, like it pained him. "If it's too much to deal with."

 

Harry flexed his fingers on Louis' chest.

 

"Why won't you marry me, Louis?" He asked then, open-wide and honest.

 

Louis met his clear green gaze with wide blue eyes.

 

Because he was _scared_. Because he felt like Harry would come to resent him one day. Because every bone in his little body was telling him that this was too good, too nice to last.

 

"What if-"

 

Louis didn't get to finish his sentence because there was a loud, sharp knock at the cabin door, echoing through from the living room.

 

"Who the hell is that?" Harry complained, rolling into his back as Louis hopped up to pull on sweats. He'd forgotten it was mid-afternoon, his body-clock was so screwed up.

 

Louis leaned over and kissed his temple.

 

"Back in a bit, baby," he whispered and Harry sagged back into the bed, huffing out a frustrated sigh.

 

//

 

Harry had forgotten that his sister had his new address.

 

He'd managed to bundle her away from the cabin and into the woods for a chat once he was dressed, laying a kiss into Louis' hair before he went.

 

Gemma gave him a quizzical smile as he pulled on a beanie and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

 

"Bad timing?" She guessed amusedly.

 

Harry flicked her a smirk.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Thought I'd surprise you," she added.

 

"You did," he arched a brow.

 

She tilted her head to one side.

 

"How come Louis has all those bears?"

 

Harry stretched out an arm and pulled her in.

 

"He just likes them," he offered gently.

 

"Is everything okay?" Gemma asked him them intuitively.

 

Harry kissed her hair.

 

"Never mind me, what about you? How's Uni?"

 

"Boring as usual and don't change the subject..."

 

Harry sighed, biting his lip.

 

"It's complicated..."

 

"Seems like my timing is impeccable, then," she offered.

 

Harry looked at her along moment. Finally sighing out.

 

"Alright, but let's at least get some beer," he begged.

 

//

 

And so he told her. About the fact he'd asked Louis to marry him and his beau had fought back tears at the proposal- something Louis rarely did, was to cry. He told her he was confused about why Louis wouldn't just set a date and make things official. About how jealous Louis could be. About how he missed Louis so much his chest ached when he was away.

 

Gemma had listened patiently and nibbled through the pub peanuts until they'd finally ordered some food.

 

Harry had sent her off with a big hug and a promise to call and visit soon and he headed into the cabin with a slow, weary gait.

 

He had no idea how Louis felt about being ambushed by a surprise visit from his sibling. He had no idea what Gemma had said to him while he'd been getting dressed- whether it was polite or accusing.

 

He remembered Ed saying about him being locked up by Louis, stolen away. He wondered if Gemma felt the same and if she'd had a go at Louis about it. He wondered how Louis felt about Gemma coming into his home, a place he hated having strangers. A place he hated having _people_ , full stop.

 

Louis was sat on the sofa watching the TV as he let himself in.

 

"Everything okay?" He checked, slightly anxious.

 

Louis looked up at him and nodded tightly.

 

"You?"

 

Harry nodded and slipped off his jacket and shoes, curling in close to Louis' side. Louis put a hand on his tight and kissed behind his ear as he ducked a bit.

 

"Missed you, Pretty," Louis murmured.

 

Harry curled all the way into his lap.

 

"Missed you too."

 

"Time for bed?" Louis suggested softly, and Harry knew he didn't mean for sex because Louis never asked him outright like this.

 

He nodded, rolling up, letting the dark absorb his breaths as Louis spooned him, but he didn't close his eyes. Sleep wasn't coming due to being on US hours still but he wanted Louis to hold him so he stayed there, quiet and still, listening to the sounds of the night.

 

//

 

Harry was on his knees, arms tucked up by his chest, trying to be as small as possible.

 

The pale pink silk bustier was stretching over his back and ribs- not designed to fit big men like him, but petite women with small waists but that hadn't stopped Harry buying it from the shop.

 

Nor the pink bunny ears, one bent over cutely as his grazed his lower lip, waiting for Louis to wake.

 

When Louis stirred, he fidgeted a bit, blushing. He waited for Louis' slow, sleep-heavy gaze to narrow on him before he wiggled his hips.

 

Louis' gaze flicked over him- ears, back, butt. His intense blue eyes darkened at what he found there.

 

Harry shifted a bit, the press of his butt-plug tight and arousing. He wriggled his hips again, knowing the bunny-tail topping the butt-plug is what had caught Louis' attention.

 

He blinked, pouting his lips a bit.

 

Louis took all of five seconds to work it out.

 

"Hey little bunny..."

 

Harry almost beamed at his greeting, at how this was going to go. It was so easy with Louis. So very, _very_ thrilling.

 

When Louis leaned toward him, he fidgeted away, shaking his bum again.

 

"You scared?" Louis asked. "You scared pretty bunny?"

 

Harry nodded, licking his lips, biting into the lower one.

 

"Won't hurt you, sweet little thing...so very pretty," he added breathily.

 

Harry moved, getting to his knees, hands pawed by his chest which was shaped by the corset.

 

"Oh, you're a _very_ pretty bunny aren't you?" Louis commended then, slightly breathless. "Pretty little girl bunny?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, shuffling closer.

 

"It's okay, sweet thing," Louis assured as Harry ventured closer, sniffing at him, shoulder to hip, testing his taste with a flick of his tongue over his base.

 

Louis made a strangled noise in the back of his throat but knew better than to tell Harry 'no'. The occasions he let Harry have control like this were very few but the fact Harry was completely submitting to him gave him all the more reason to let him.

 

"Oh, pretty little bunny lick," Louis narrated instead, hand coming around to glide over Harry's shoulder. "Like being stroked, baby?"

 

Harry came closer still, straddling Louis' thigh and bracing hands either side of his chest. He wiggled his ass again. Louis stroked down his back gently, feeling him shimmer with arousal. Harry hadn't bothered with panties but the pink corset was enticing. Louis made sure to flick a thumbnail over his nipples, making Harry pitche against him a bit, falling into his chest.

 

"That's it bunny, Daddy will take good care of you now..."

 

Louis' fingers trailed down Harry's spine, sliding into his ass-cheeks, tickling through the soft fake-fur of his plug.

 

"What a pretty little tail you have..."

 

"Humph," Harry sighed out his pleasure, apparently limiting himself from speaking or making noise.

 

There had been times Louis had made him stay quiet and this was no less exciting.

 

"Can I play with it, baby? Can Daddy play with your tail?"

 

Harry shifted his hips side to side to simulate a wag.

 

Louis went about dipping a finger down the side of the fluff, pushing toward the bulb and circling a finger around Harry's rim, tight with its fill.

 

"Oh, bunny," Louis gasped a bit. "Tight aren't you? So pretty..."

 

Harry pressed lips into Louis' neck, wriggling closer.

 

"Need to lick you, too," Louis hummed. "Is that okay?"

 

Harry nodded; carefully shifted to lay on his front so Louis could climb between his thighs and bite on those pale expanses before he licked upside his plug, nose full of fluff as his tongue pushed on the stretched skin.

 

Harry whimpered a bit into the mattress, curling to kiss Louis back, starting with his lips, licking over his collarbones and onto his chest, making fine work of lapping over his nipples until Louis was hard and leaking.

 

"Do-"Louis sucked in a rather excited breath at this turn of events. "Do bunnies like fucking?"

 

Harry got back into his former pose, a small ball, ass wriggling.

 

"Take that as a yes then," Louis hummed, fingers tangling into Harry's hair to touch his ears, the head-band they were attached to, and just so Harry knew he hadn't ignored them.

 

He slipped two fingers into Harry's mouth, got a sick pleasure out of hearing him choke on them. He dragged his hands over his curved back, parting his cheeks again to see.

 

"Pretty little tail, hm?"

 

Harry sighed out, pushing his cheek into the mattress.

 

Louis carefully rocked it side to side, stretching Harry enough to slip it out, instantly licking over his wet, pink hole.

 

"Bunny?" Louis called, hoping this was the correct title for his very beautiful, very submissive boyfriend.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder.

 

"Want it like this, baby?"

 

Harry nodded, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed and Louis knew he was already so far gone just from the way he'd been clutching at the plug. He stretched Harry out a bit, tucked a hand between his body and thighs to stroke him and stretched his arms above his head so he wasn't all tucked in.

 

"Want to make it sweet, little Bunny..."

 

Harry fisted his hands in the sheet, legs spread, body waiting. Louis squeezed the lube right into him, making him choke out a cry, almost breaking his silence.

 

He shuffled up, fingers testing his hole.

 

"Oh yes, so tight," Louis expressed even though there was enough give to take him. Harry loved hearing how tight he felt to Louis, even now; he fluttered prettily at the compliment, clutching at nothing while Louis paused at his rim.

 

It was slow, the way Louis filled him, as if their conversation before Gemma had arrived needed apology of some kind, as if the hurt Harry felt over Louis' reluctance to set a wedding date could be mended with just the slide of his body.

 

Harry was boneless to Louis' touch, didn't even try to rock into his hand as Louis tugged down and pushed forward, filling him right up.

 

"Yeah-" Louis choked out a bit, against his back, curved over him like a mating buck would to a doe. "Want that, Bunny? Want it like that?"

 

Harry couldn't answer of course, could only squirm and thrash his head about, but that was answer enough. Louis' gentle fingers reached for his ears when they wrangled off his head, slipping them back into place.

 

"So pretty little baby," Louis whispered, kissing into his spine.

 

Harry arched, pushing back even though he was full of Louis already.

 

"Easy, little thing," Louis soothed, stroking over his dick again gently, calmingly. "You're so little and pretty, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you...doesn't want to scare you away..."

 

Louis rolled his hips instead of withdrawing, the sensation was incredible. It was intense, like fire rolling over earth, like waves lapping over the shore. He repeated it two, three times until he was breathless, chucking out his own pleasured sounds at the feel of Harry around him, clenching tight.

 

"Baby, easy," he begged, stroking his free hand down Harry's side. "Such a pretty little Bunny..."

 

Harry didn't want to be away from him, even if Louis had this idea he had him captured as prey, was forcing himself upon his rabbit-self. He was begging for this, really. He needed Louis so much and he'd hoped this outfit was the answer to everything really.

 

He hoped it showed Louis how much he needed him, how far he was prepared to go to give him what he wanted. And Harry wanted this, all of it. He'd banked on Louis having the same desire to fulfil his wants by playing his role and he was doing it so perfectly Harry wondered if he'd even survive this at all.

 

Louis was rutting up into him, soft sounds and hot breath pushed against his shoulder with each roll of his hips, his hands still working over Harry slowly, holding him back from the precipice with the odd tug to his base.

 

"Do Bunnies come, baby?" Louis asked, rubbing his chest against Harry's back before kneeling up a bit to curl hands around his hips, flicking into him at a different angle and-

 

"Oh!" Harry couldn't hep the gasp of surprise, of pleasure that was fucked from his body.

 

"Yeah, like that?" Louis jumped on it. "Baby-Bunny like that?"

 

Louis thrust at it a few more times, fucking Harry into the bed as he weakened in surprised desire, not expecting this at least.

 

"Don't wait for it, Bunny...come when you want to," Louis murmured and Harry keened a bit, sobbing into his arm, biting the skin to stop his cries.

 

"Fuck-so good! Bunny, so pretty...so soft, baby...so soft like your tail..."

 

Louis was animalistic by now, but still, never the punishing grind that Harry had experienced before Louis. His partner still took the very best care of him even when he gave it him hard. And it was the best kind of hard, carnal and base and owning and Harry needed that, needed to be reminded who he belonged to.

 

He stuttered out a noise as he finally came in Louis' hand, his body violated and filled tight with Louis' own load, pushing them both down against the mattress where Louis laid beautifully heavy against his back. He was full of him, body and seed and it felt uncomfortable but he couldn't complain because this is what he wanted more than anything in the world.

 

Louis' fingers were trailing his hair back, untangling his hair-band.

 

"So, so perfect...don't leave me again, baby...my Bunny, hm?" Louis kissed behind his ear. "All mine."

 

//

 

It took Harry quite some time to come around.

 

Louis made him two cups of tea and brought toast and Harry finally sat up against the head-board, long legs tucked up by his chest.

 

He'd asked Louis for a t-shirt and some boxers and Louis had given him some of his own with a confused frown. Next to never Harry asked for boy-things.

 

Louis sat next to him, grazing his upper lip with his lower teeth.

 

"Baby, is everything okay?"

 

Harry rested his chin on his knees. Their life-changing sex was always reaffirming but this time it left him feeling unusually empty inside.

 

"Why won't you marry me?" He asked, and it was the question he had asked before Gemma had showed up, after they'd been talking about Louis' tendency to suspect Harry of cheating on him.

 

And Louis got it. He understood that in Harry's eyes, marriage was the ultimate commitment, a proof of not wanting to stray. In Harry's eyes getting married would solve Louis' insecurity and prevent his accusations.

 

Only Harry didn't quite get that Louis was broken, maybe never had got it. He'd just moulded himself into Louis' life and made himself irremovable. He'd made a home in Louis' house, an imprint in his bed and in his sofa that could never be erased.

 

But Louis had known it would always come to this, his ultimate fear. Because if he married Harry and became truly dependent on him, if Harry wanted to leave him after that, he'd find it very hard to let him go. Like now, maybe. Only a lot, lot worse.

 

And Harry didn't know that, didn't really need to because for some reason Louis had thought he could avoid this. Could avoid the wedding and the actual commitment ceremony and just live in engaged bliss.

 

But Harry was so, so hurt. Because he thought Louis didn't _want_ to. And that was so very different than Louis being _scared_ to. He owed Harry the truth so that he didn't look at him with big green eyes broken in a betrayal Louis hadn't committed. After what they'd just shared, Louis owed him the world.

 

Louis tucked his hair back, letting the backs of his fingers trail down Harry's calf. Harry looked over, lip pouting and trembling in trying to stop his tears.

 

"I want to, sweetheart," he pushed out the words that hurt his chest to hear out loud. "I'm just so very, very scared..."

 

"Scared of what?" Harry asked softly, turning towards him eagerly at hearing _something_ from his lips.

 

Louis sighed, picking at the tracksuit bottoms he'd pulled on, picking at the hem of Harry's t-shirt he'd snuck.

 

"You leaving me." He said and-

 

Well now it was out there, he mused. Big and ugly and-

 

"Fuck- _Louis_..."

 

Big arms enveloped his shoulders, an even bigger body tackling him down onto the bed to just- _climb on him_.

 

Harry was trying to suffocate him, apparently, all big body covering his and arms tight around his neck as Harry clutched him close. He could feel kisses being pressed into his shoulder, into his neck.

 

"No, no, _no_ ," Harry whined painfully. "Don't you get it? Marrying you is promising to _never_ leave..."

 

Louis nudged at him a bit, until they were side by side on the bed. He let his head rest on Harry's bent arm, clutched Harry's hand close to his chest.

 

"But if we make that promise and you break it-it's so much worse than if you left me now," Louis appealed. "I know you don't understand but-"

 

"But I love you," Harry swooped in to kiss him. "I came back, every time," he added as if he had to prove himself worthy.

 

Louis wanted to cry at his earnestness.

 

"Can't we just-I mean, it's not much but we're good like this aren't we? We can stay engaged?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry made a face, pulling back a bit. He looked mildly offended.

 

"So you lied, then? You really _don't_ want to marry me?"

 

Louis' eyes flared as Harry began to sit up, withdrawing his comfort and warmth.

 

"No, I _do_ want to but-"

 

"But what?" Harry rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't get it Louis, if you want to then let's just do it," he stood up, looking at him expectantly.

 

"I-" Louis winced. "Maybe a bit longer?" Louis begged. "I just need more time, I need-"

 

Harry fisted his hands in his hair.

 

"What about what _I_ need?" He demanded, quite loudly and Louis shrank back, never having seen his temper before. "What about how I want to have _Harry Tomlinson_ on my passport and on my billboards instead of _Harry Styles_? How about how I want to be able to talk about our wedding and lovely honeymoon to all of my friends that think I gave them up to be with you; instead of them wondering when the fuck you're going to make me an honest man? What about wanting my husband to be with me, every shoot, every step of the way, not just a fiancé who hides in the background?"

 

Louis reached behind him for a pillow and grasped it close, eyes wide with fear. This was it, it was really happening. _Harry was leaving him_.

 

Harry was glaring, hard green eyes unwavering as his body trembled with anger.

 

"You're not going to say _anything_?" Harry mocked. "You have _nothing_ to say to that?"

 

Louis opened his mouth but Harry chucked out an unamused breath and turned to grab his jeans, wriggling into them and pulling on his boots in quick succession.

 

Fear filled Louis faster than any other emotion he'd felt with Harry, he flipped himself off the bed and ran to the bedroom door, not quick enough because Harry dove through it, avoiding Louis' blockage and subsequent attempt to wrestle him.

 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked desperately. "Please, baby, please don't go..."

 

Harry flipped his hair with an emotional huff, storming towards the front door.

 

"Don't leave but you don't want me for good?" Harry accused. "What kind of deal is that? When you accuse me of cheating only this time you don't see the truth?" Harry turned to challenged him, making Louis stumble back a bit.

 

"What about that, Louis? When you kick me out for fucking someone I didn't even fuck?"

 

Louis blinked, speechless. He only set in motion when Harry turned back towards the door.

 

"Harry, you can't go!" Louis begged, voice high and strained, adrenaline lacing through his veins dangerously. "I'll make you stay you know I will..."

 

Harry turned on him with a horrified expression.

 

"Are you threatening me now?"

 

"No, you don't understand!" Louis clenched his hands to stop them wanting to exact the punishment he was warning Harry about. "I can't help it! People can't come in because-"

 

Louis choked out, gasping for air.

 

"Because I can't let them leave!"

 

Harry shook his head and huffed, turning back for the door.

 

"You have no choice." Harry said calmly. "I'm not big on forcing people to marry me and clearly you don't want to by free will so-"

 

It was sharp, stinging and fleeting. The pain in Harry's shoulder that is. It was almost familiar, he had felt it before and-

 

Everything went dark.

 

//

 

Harry was bound.

 

He was bound tightly, wrist and ankle shackles holding him down, his back arching against an unforgiving surface, cool and smooth.

 

He wriggled a bit, chains grinding together and he sensed the void at the edges around him.

 

_Was he on a table?_

 

He was blindfolded again, of course. He could only lift his head and try to glimpse light or shadow or sense where he was and what was happening.

 

Of course, his memory was clicking back into his brain, slow puzzle pieces connecting one at a time, some not meeting at first and confusing him.

 

 _Louis_.

 

Louis had confined him.

 

Well of course it was Louis. He breathed out. _Daddy_. _His_ Daddy.

 

And it was because he'd tried to walk out, because they'd argued, had their first ever fight and Harry had just needed to escape.

 

Only Louis hadn't let him. And now he was here, in the basement, on Louis' desk.

 

_Locked up._

 

He listened hard around him for movement, for something to signal where he was and what was going on.

 

"Louis?" He called, quietly, disorientated. " _Daddy_?" He added after.

 

There was a scuffle...feet on floor possibly. Bare feet brushing stone.

 

"Lou, are you here? Where am I?"

 

Harry thought he heard a sniffle but he knew for certain that Louis couldn't be crying.

 

"I'm sorry baby-girl, I'm so sorry..."

 

Harry frowned. He was wrong about the crying. He pulled at his chains.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"It's my desk, sweetheart," Louis explained softly, voice torn with hurt. "I didn't know where to put you..."

 

"You locked me in the basement?" Harry checked and-

 

Well he might be a sick man himself from the skitter of arousal at that news.

 

"Look so pretty on my desk, baby..."

 

"I was trying to leave," Harry commented tightly, sighing out.

 

He couldn't move nor see. Louis seemed determined to keep him there under his control. He probably would have wanted to stay too had they not had a huge row about their future together.

 

"I don't want you to leave," Louis said in response.

 

Harry chucked out an amused breath.

 

"Sometimes you have to let go, Louis," he urged.

 

Harry heard the sniffling.

 

"Can't lose you..."

 

Harry pressed his lips together, the images of Louis on the bed grasping his pillow flashing into his mind. He'd looked so damn scared and uncertain, like he'd been waiting for this day to come, the day Harry walked out.

 

Harry frowned at the fact that out of everything that had happened in the last hour, the only thing he could think about was Louis fear-filled eyes. He sighed.

 

"I was coming back," he offered that small bit of comfort as an assurance.

 

"No, you weren't," Louis swallowed.

 

"I would have," Harry conceded. "It's not fair of me to make an ultimatum."

 

"You deserve to have everything you want, Princess. _Everything_..."

 

"But not with you?" Harry added bitterly.

 

He shivered as Louis' fingers trailed down his forearm.

 

"If you'll let me..."

 

Harry sighed.

 

"You want to get married?"

 

Louis gulped, Harry could hear it.

 

"Yes."

 

"But you're scared?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then how do we do this?" Harry wondered.

 

"Slowly?" Louis posed, more of a beg, really. "Please?"

 

Harry pulled at his constraints.

 

"Am I allowed out yet?"

 

"You can't leave," Louis told him, still shaky and quiet in his voice.

 

Harry understood it was the fear. The fear he felt from Harry leaving him was making him hold on too tight. But Harry wasn't lying, he would have come back. He'd just hit a wall with something that couldn't be ignored any longer and his temper had exploded- something not many people got to witness with him.

 

If he and Louis could work through this, _properly_ , then he might consider that a piece of paper from City Hall was useless. It was their bond that mattered the most. He'd change his name by deed-poll if he had to.

 

"Louis, sometimes I have to leave," he hedged. "And you have to let me. But I'll always come back to you. I promise."

 

Louis squeezed his hand.

 

"I'm going to get you a present."

 

Harry frowned.

 

"What, now?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Louis hummed, apparently heading away from the desk.

 

"Wait, don't leave me down here!" He begged.

 

"Won't be long, Princess," Louis' warm voice was the last thing he heard before the door was bolted shut.

 

//

 

Harry, naturally, had been left naked bar a pair of lacy panties that he couldn't quite tell the colour of by feel alone. He had so many now; it was getting hard to tell.

 

He'd always had this deep, dark secret longing to be locked in Louis' basement and now that he was here; his body was thrumming alive with the naughtiness of it.

 

He should be mad. He should be livid right now, not hard and aching and unjustifiably turned on.

 

He ramped his hips, trying to get friction. He was hard in his panties and he couldn't get any help with that. Louis had bound him so tight this time, a reminder of his inability to break free.

 

Harry sighed, accepting his fate. He wanted to be held here more than he wanted anything else. So what if his friends didn't understand why Louis wouldn't set a date? They had everything else- the rings, the promises, the physical inability to be apart for too long.

 

Harry's desires didn't work without Louis, he'd already found that out the first time he'd left and he didn't fancy trying it again.

 

So even though Louis was unorthodox in his expression of how he felt, Harry was a willing victim. Because once Louis had purged this fear, hopefully they could get back to normal.

 

The door-bolt was slipped across and Harry gasped excitedly.

 

"Daddy's home..."

 

The voice that called down the stairwell was a lot stronger than the one that had left.

 

"Oh, Princess, look at you, hm?"

 

Harry struggled a bit.

 

"Sh, sh, gonna release you now, sweetheart..."

 

Louis released the chains that held Harry to the desk but not the ones that bound his limbs. Harry defiantly thumbed off his blind-fold, frowning at his beau.

 

His eyes flicked to the huge pink rabbit plush in his hand. He was carrying it by one floppy ear.

 

"Got her just for you," Louis offered, eyes wide with hope.

 

Harry reached for it, feeling its fur as Louis held it up to his own chest, coming closer.

 

"She's soft," Harry said, not sure what else to offer.

 

Louis nodded, fingers tangling into Harry's hair.

 

"Like you, sweetheart."

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, pouting a bit.

 

"Why 'm I chained up, Daddy? What did I do?"

 

"Tried to leave didn't you, baby?" Louis turned away, sitting the giant toy in his office chair.

 

Harry huffed, cocking his hip.

 

"'M not leaving."

 

"I know, Pretty," Louis assured, hiding his other purchase behind his back. "I'd like to show you something if that's okay?"

 

Harry sat on the edge of the desk where Louis patted for him to sit, legs dangling.

 

Louis settled a bit between his thighs.

 

"You know how you like my dagger tattoo?" He asked breathily.

 

Harry reached out to press a thumb to it, tracing it with the pad.

 

"Fierce," Harry said only.

 

"Well, I found us something," Louis shared, slipping his new purchase out of the box it was housed in, the dildo being nothing like Harry had seen before.

 

It was silver, metallic and thick in the shaft, constant not tapered like some. It was easily the thickness of the pink phallus he'd struggled to take, but the metal was far less forgiving. Only at the top, around the handle, was a wrist-guard, just like you'd find on a dagger. His eyes widened and his lips fell open.

 

Louis hadn't missed his already-obscene reaction to being locked in the basement.

 

"Baby wanna try it?" He asked excitedly.

 

Harry moaned a bit in the back of his throat, managing a weak nod.

 

"Going to be good for Daddy, then?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes, yes, Daddy," Harry climbed onto the table and rolled quickly onto his belly.

 

Louis's hand worked under him to peak his nipples, tugging at his arousal quickly, slipping his panties down as Harry tucked his knees up to showcase his backside, knowing better than to argue and draw this out.

 

If this was Louis' punishment, he was a fool not to take it.

 

"Want your bunny?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

 

He liked the cool hardness of the desk.

 

"Good girl..."

 

He flushed at the compliment, working himself into bit of frenzy until Louis' hands calmed him, stroking over his skin. He was soon wet, stretched with two and rocking back, Louis' words the only thing he ever needed.

 

"Oh look at you now...pretty Bunny so greedy...think you can take this, sweetheart? It's very big and you're so tiny...my precious little girl..."

 

Harry could take the whole world if Louis talked to him like this he realised.

 

"Hm, that's so beautiful, see you fluttering, Princess. You want it bad don't you? Want Daddy's dagger?"

 

Harry nodded breathless, pushing his ass up and his shoulders down.

 

"Want it in you? Hard, baby?"

 

The broach of the sex toy was cold and thick. Harry clenched, pushing it back out the inch Louis had slipped it in. He tutted, smacking Harry's thigh.

 

"Thought you wanted Daddy in you," Louis hummed. "Daddy's dagger, baby girl..."

 

Harry breathed out, trying again as Louis pressed it back to his hole. He managed to hold back his urge to grip it until it was three inches in and then it felt tight and hard...full like he'd never been before.

 

"Daddy," he cried, needing something, needing-

 

"Shh, baby-girl, don't cry...doing so good for me, princess. Doing so, so well, such a good girl..."

 

"It's- _ah_ -tight, hard in me, can't-"

 

"Making Daddy very happy, Pretty," Louis reminded as Harry arched his neck and his back against the solid invasion, still only partly inside him. "Don't you want to make Daddy happy?"

 

"Hmm," Harry nodded his agreement, smiling a bit as Louis fingered his nipple some, kissing down his spine.

 

"Can you take it, sweetheart? Take a bit more?"

 

Harry hummed his agreement again.

 

"Go on then, you decide how much," Louis held the dildo upright as Harry gasped, rocking back on it experimentally.

 

He took another inch, panting out heavily at the stretch he felt, at the burn inside.

 

"Oh look at you! So beautiful like that," Louis commended. "Baby, such a good girl..."

 

Louis was palming himself, Harry couldn't see it properly but he knew it was happening. He bit his lip against asking to mouth him already more than distracted with his ass full of dildo but one day, when he'd worked out the way to take this well, he'd get Louis to fill his mouth, too.

 

"Just remember sweetheart...it's me...it's Daddy...tight and hard, you like that? Hm, do you want more?"

 

Harry rocked back a bit, swallowing up some more of the phallus. He choked a bit on this encroachment, dropping his head.

 

Fingers worked into his hair, stroking down his neck.

 

"You-oh baby, you look so good right now...wish you could see...stretched so hard, you look so pretty..."

 

"Daddy!" Harry arched his back again, clutching around the toy, having next to no give on his muscles.

 

"Doing so, so well, darling," Louis sucked a love-bite into his inner thigh so he'd feel it when he walked the next day.

 

 

It made Harry plaint, made him melt a bit into the desk.

 

"Going to take it all, princess?" Louis enquired. "Or you done?"

 

Harry honestly didn't know. He didn't know what day it was, which was up or how to get home. All he knew was;

 

"Daddy...please."

 

It came out weak and pleasured.

 

"Oh baby-girl likes it, hm? Like it like this, do you? Too much for you?"

 

"T-too much," he agreed, languidly pushing his torso onto the desk, the arch of his hips reducing, pulling the dildo tighter inside.

 

"Oh-oh," he whimpered, Louis' hands quickly grasping his hips to keep them propped up; tugging him to keep him focused.

 

Harry hissed, pushing back a bit but unable to take any more of the toy himself. It was up to Louis now if he took anymore.

 

"Please," Harry whispered.

 

"Want Daddy?" Louis climbed onto the desk on his knees, leaning over Harry's back. "Want me deep and tight inside you? Want to fuck yourself on me until you come hard?"

 

Harry groaned allowing Louis to slide the dildo deeper, almost nearly all of it inside him now, the guard and handle sticking obscenely out from his body.

 

"Oh pretty baby," Louis unzipped his jeans and rucked them down, rubbing himself on Harry's ass-cheek.

 

"Cant ever leave Daddy can you? Can't leave me..."

 

"Please," Harry begged, but he no longer knew what he was begging for whether it was release from the relentless stretch of the metal or to be fucked with the thing. Louis kissed over his ass-cheeks as he gently eased it out, stroking himself to pinnacle at Harry's behind.

 

"Daddy," he cried weakly, collapsing as the toy left his body, jerking a bit as his hard dick met cool desk and then Louis was splashing over his cheeks, hot and wet and sticky.

 

"Look! Look what you've done!" Louis gasped excitedly, turning Harry gently to suck his hardness deep into his little mouth, moaning as Harry came right away on his tongue, hard and sweet.

 

Harry curled up, bound and sated, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

 

"Shh, Pretty, easy," Louis cuddled him close as Harry began to cry.

 

He carried him to the big bed, gently wiping him over and wrapping him in the soft gown, cuddling up in the bed with him after.

 

"Baby-girl, I love you so much," Louis pressed his lips into Harry's hair as Harry clutched at him, shaking in the wake of their session.

 

Harry's hum back was affirmation enough.

 

//

 

Louis was on his way to LA with Harry.

 

It wasn't his first overseas trip but this time around, everything felt ultimately different.

 

Harry wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore and he had to get it together. For Harry's sake. Because Harry had tearfully admitted to him later that night of their row, how he couldn't exist without Louis in his life and he truly hadn't wanted to walk out but just that everything had got a bit too much.

 

Louis knew he was too much. He'd spent the last month fighting all his controlling urges to release Harry from his hold completely. He'd even fought every other abnormal urge he had to spend time back home with Harry's friends, showing them he wasn't a shit boyfriend really.

 

The up side of it all was that he and Harry had the most amazing sex lately. Slow and loving, sometimes rough and loving, but no devices had been introduced since their argument and it was different somehow, more meaningful and intense and-

 

Well, Harry looked at Louis like he was the sun in his orbit now. Like all of this inexplicably hard work was paid off by Harry's happiness. And that killed Louis a bit inside because he was faking it, really. And that meant Harry wasn't really happy with him, the true him anyway.

 

So although Louis was every bit as committed to Harry, he'd begun to have doubts about Harry's true feelings for him. Whether he'd be this loved up if Louis was still binding him and controlling him and having melt-downs over his jealousy.

 

Harry's fingers were twined with his, tucked subtly into Harry's lap as he leaned his head on Louis' shoulder, commenting occasionally on the odd thing they saw out of the small plane window. Sometimes one of Harry's fans would edge down the aisle for a photo and in every single one of them Louis is seen to be leaning out of the frame.

 

Harry slung an arm around his shoulders the next time, smirking into Louis' cheek for the fan-shot.

 

Louis huffed a bit and looked out of the window.

 

"Hey Lou...you know I love being pictured with you," he kissed Louis' cheek.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I hate it and you know I hate it."

 

Harry mock-pouted, not truly hurt.

 

"But you're mine," Harry replied softly, with a smile. "So you're stuck with me."

 

Louis hummed.

 

The subject of the wedding hadn't been broached again since the fight. He could imagine how difficult it would be having wedding photos when he hated being pictured.

 

Paparazzi had crowded at the airport and it was a surprise to Louis just how popular his fiancé was. Apparently Hugh had been promoting his arrival for the shoot and Harry was becoming hot property in the United States.

 

Louis had led the charge through the onslaught, face set and hand wrapped around Harry's protectively, ushering him into his side when it got a bit much and Harry ducked into him a bit as his strong arm surrounded his waist, holding off the hoardes as he pulled open the limo door that was waiting for them with Harry Tomlinson-Styles written on it.

 

Louis felt a weird sensation in his belly at seeing his surname up there with Harry's.

 

"Did you ask them to-?" He looked to Harry as Harry cuddled into his side.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Guess they weren't sure what to use..."

 

Louis nodded, gathering him closer, kissing into his curls.

 

//

 

They went for a pre-shoot meeting, looking at the male lingerie that Hugh was selling, listening to the general outlines of the shoot- by the pool, lots of pink- flamingos, lilos and umbrellas. Lots of pretty.

 

Louis felt appeased that Harry was the lone model on this shoot and was wearing things he was more accustomed to seeing him in- pretty unitards and camisoles designed for the flatter male chest with frilly knickers.

 

It had been Harry's idea of course, to ease Louis into what would be happening but when they got back to the hotel and Louis wrapped him into a searing kiss, Harry knew it had been the right call to make.

 

"Baby-girl, you're going to look so pretty tomorrow...already do," Louis added, hand darting up under his t-shirt.

 

Harry groaned as Louis' fingers deftly pinched his nipple into hardness, his body slower to follow suit thanks to the jet-lag and anxiety in keeping watch over Louis.

 

"Yeah?" Louis licked under his jaw, pressing kisses into his skin. "Want to look pretty for Daddy?"

 

"Be your good girl," Harry murmured, wrapping Louis close to kiss him hotly back, big hands pawed over his behind.

 

Louis broke free and walked Harry backwards carefully towards the bed.

 

"Want to taste you sweetheart...want you to remember my tongue when you're wearing those pretty things..."

 

Harry gasped as Louis gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, stripping first himself and then Harry, marvelling at his choice of panties.

 

"Oh, baby," Louis hummed happily, eyes darkening at the pretty white ruched panties he had on. "Aren't you a sweet little girl?"

 

Harry threw his head back as Louis climbed over him, kissing over his thighs and up his torso.

 

"No scratches or bites, hm?" Louis breathed on his skin.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"No penetration...?"

 

Harry winced, wanting to, but the risk with intimate shoots like this was that any behaviours from the night before that included come or lube could stain the lingerie and call for an embarrassing situation. Not that he knew, but he'd heard and he vowed never to get caught out.

 

He shook his head.

 

"After," he promised. "We can as much as you like after..."

 

Louis laid on top of Harry's body fully, liking the feeling of weighing him down, arms wrapped around him.

 

"Let me lick you, sweetheart?" He asked, part of this 'new' phase for them was to ask, not to command.

 

Harry blushed prettily and nodded.

 

"Where-"

 

Louis flopped onto his back.

 

"Sit on me, Princess," he instructed gently now that he had permission granted.

 

Harry carefully backed up over his chest, feet settling against his shoulders. He leaned forward, grasping Louis' bent knees for support, which he suspected Louis did deliberately to help him out.

 

"Hmm, so clean aren't you..." Louis traced a line down the inside of Harry's crack.

 

And Louis should know, he'd ever-so-beautifully cleaned Harry out this morning. Harry could still feel the lingering buzz of that orgasm from Louis' fingers alone...and maybe the way he'd kissed his neck, too.

 

Louis was careful not to graze his scruff against Harry's ass-cheeks the way he usually would, leaving him red and sweetly sore- but he made up for it by opening him right up and licking straight over him not even trying to work up to it and that had Harry panting out hot and fast, keening forwards.

 

It turned out Louis worked backwards, starting bold and finishing with light flicks and tiny bites, just enough to keep the strong swipes and tunnelled penetration of his tongue strong in Harry's memory, but not hard enough to really push him over the edge. It was a slow, slow build- almost too much in fact.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis was fisted around him, tugging slowly, like he couldn't believe Harry had got so worked up about a tongue in him, delicate and fleeting.

 

"Please...please, _please_ ," Harry whispered.

 

"Gonna kiss me baby?" Louis enquired. "While you're down there..." he led.

 

And Harry had been waiting for permission, really, ducking and deep-throating Louis right off, earning a swift flick of tongue deep inside him. He choked on his 'oh!' and slowed his mouth around Louis' heat, wrapping his tongue and matching Louis' gentler approach.

 

"Ah, yes! Ah, so perfect...fuck, so sweet..."

 

"Hmmm," Harry hummed around him, rocking a bit, pushing Louis against his cheek, trying to get more of his tongue inside him. Louis was stroking him hard-down, soft-up and the mixture of everything happening was so unbelievably erotic he didn't know which part of him was going to explode when he finally came. His toes were tingling, his throat itching to taste Louis' load, his dick pushing into Louis' hand, his ass--

 

"Oh, f-!" Louis slipped out of his mouth as he arched his back, that tongue fluttering over him and instigating a fluttering inside.

 

"Did I say you could stop?" Louis breathed, and it wasn't a command, not really, it was too weak to be taken seriously.

 

Harry rested his shoulders against Louis; hips, ass high as he sucked at Louis' tip, making too much noise to take him back against his throat.

 

It was mind-blowing, the way Louis made him feel and he never wanted out.

 

"Louis-Lou, _please_!"

 

Louis drove his tongue in deep but that wasn't what made Harry come undone, it was the soft lick around his rim after like a pussy cat lapping milk, so soft and sweet and that was it for him, his body was at its limit, spurting over Louis' knuckles onto his belly.

 

"Get me dirty, baby-girl, come on be naughty..."

 

Louis slapped his butt-cheek playfully, stroking Harry through it until he coughed out a groan of feeling too much, collapsing on Louis' torso.

 

"Finish myself off, hm?" Louis reached around to take his still-hard dick into his hand.

 

Harry went to lift his head but Louis pressed his free hand to his neck.

 

"Lick," he said softly and Harry put his tongue out so Louis could feel it on his head, flickering over the tip as he fisted himself off.

 

"Gonna eat it, sweetheart?"

 

Harry nodded, nosing closer, Louis' dick right by the apex of his lips and then there was sour, sticky seed spraying over his lips and chin, making a royal mess.

 

He licked his lips quickly, trying to taste.

 

"Sorry, babe," Louis panted, falling back. "Didn't aim that well..."

 

Harry smiled, heaving out a sated hum.

 

"Come here," Louis tried to help Harry up to move him, taking him into his arms. "Let me hold you..."

 

Harry nosed at his throat.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You're still my Daddy aren't you?"

 

Louis nodded, swallowing.

 

"Yeah, of course..."

 

"I just-you haven't said it since-" Harry broke off, not wanting to bring up the fight.

 

"Didn't think you wanted me too sweet-pea," Louis kissed into his curls.

 

"I miss it a bit," he admitted.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Me too baby-girl."

 

"It's nice like this too," he added quickly. "Really nice..."

 

"Well how about after the shoot you find that little pink vibe of yours and you can use it on me while I make love to you?" Louis suggested gently. He really was trying.

 

Harry hitched a breath.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

Harry began kissing him, all over his face.

 

"Sweetheart-you know I don't...Harry," he admonished sweetly with a smile.

 

"Love you, Louis," Harry said deadly serious- looking into his face.

 

"Love you, baby," Louis kissed his swollen lips and pulled Harry back against his body.

 

//

 

The storm was a grade four.

 

Grade six was tornado-level so outside was awash with rain and torn with winds.

 

Harry was on the phone to Niall trying to find out what was happening.

 

"What do you mean it's in a studio, it'll be okay?" Harry repeated. "How am I supposed to _get_ to the fucking studio?"

 

The shoot apparently, has been recreated at an indoor swimming pool. Harry ran an exasperated hand into his hair.

 

Louis was pacing up and down by the window, drowned in Harry's lilac jumper.

 

"I'm not walking two blocks in this," Harry said resolutely.

 

"Well then fine, find someone else," he finished the call by throwing his cell across the room. It clipped the patio doors where Louis was getting antsier by the minute.

 

"Babe, it's just a bit of rain and wind," Harry tried with a worried frown.

 

"Can't be trapped...can't be inside like this....need to get out..."

 

"You spend days in the cabin," Harry soothed. "You don't feel trapped then..."

 

"Bears," Louis muttered, still pacing as Harry tried to capture him but every time he opened his arms as Louis passed, he brushed through them. "Got bears to keep me safe..."

 

"You've got me," Harry offered. "I'll keep you safe."

 

"Soft...not soft...need soft..."

 

"I am fucking soft!" Harry argued, then regretted it when Louis looked up wide-eyed with fear.

 

He seemed to settle a bit at that, though.

 

"My sweet little baby-girl," Louis came over to cling to him. "So very soft, I'm sorry, of course you are," he stroked down Harry's hair.

 

Harry slowly drew him closer by his arms wrapping around his waist.

 

He nudged his nose at Louis' ear.

 

"Let's go to bed hm? Forget all this rain and wake up to sunshine?"

 

Louis shook his head, stepping away, shaking his hands out nervously.

 

"Gotta escape, got to get out and-"

 

"I've already yelled at one person about not going outside, don't make it two," Harry warned softly. "Shall we go down to the lobby?"

 

Louis shook his head again, sharper this time.

 

"Can't...trapped...bear..."

 

Harry went to his case and pulled out the little travel-bear Louis had bought him- a rainbow coloured one with a Mohican. He pressed into to Louis' chest.

 

"Come on, lay with me," Harry tugged him towards the bed, sure that wrapping Louis up would distract him sufficiently. He grabbed his phone and covered Louis the best he could considering Louis also hated being hugged.

 

The fact he was quivering and not arguing made Harry more concerned than ever.

 

"Hey Lou, it's alright, nobody is going to hurt you. I'm here okay?" Harry kissed the top of his head, his face buried somewhere in his neck. "I'm always here for you."

 

He managed to get Louis settled into an all-encompassing hug, muttering and fidgeting against his body instead of pacing the room so when his phone went off and Louis' head shot up sharply, he cursed the interruption.

 

"Shh, shh," Harry rubbed gentle fingers down his neck until Louis ducked back into his safe hiding place and only then did Harry put the phone to his ear.

 

"Niall," he greeted.

 

"Haz, you've got to try mate...everyone is already here and waiting for you."

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Niall, I really can't, I'm sorry..."

 

"You won't get blown away its not going to get worse than this..."

 

"I can't leave Louis," Harry explained lowly, like maybe Louis wouldn't hear him.

 

Louis curled into him as if the threat of him leaving was still real despite his words.

 

"Why not he's a grown up isn't he? He can let you go for a few hours..."

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"He's not well, Niall. He's my fiancé and he's more important than the shoot. I'm sorry that I'm letting everyone down, I'll cover the costs," he offered.

 

Niall sighed.

 

"Alright mate well I hope he feels better soon, I'll let you know what happens down here."

 

Harry turned his phone onto silent and tossed it over his head, using his free arm to secure Louis closer to his body.

 

"'M not going anywhere, Lou," Harry told him softly.

 

"Silly, so silly, I'm so silly..."

 

"No you're not," Harry pulled the comforter over him, too. "Everyone gets scared sometimes."

 

//

 

It took a few hours for Louis to sleep and settle back into normality as the storm eased.

 

He woke up in Harry's arms, kissing over his jaw and chin, wriggling to reach his lips, gently pushing his arms away to cup his face.

 

"Princess..." he hummed, breath fanning over Harry's beautiful flawless skin.

 

He remembered the times Harry suffered break-outs from the heavy make-up they used on shoots or the way the hot lights made him sweat. Louis kissed over his pimples adoringly in those moments.

 

Louis eased between Harry's thighs, rolling on top of him to kiss up his cheek bones, around his eyes and over his brows.

 

"Baby girl you're so beautiful..."

 

Nobody accepted Louis the same way Harry did. Nobody else could understand- much less live with- his controlling behaviour. As for his melt downs; well nobody had been privy to them but Louis was certain there was no man willing to suffer through them.

 

Harry was insistently sleepy; a small smile tucked into his lips as he languidly wrapped his arms back around Louis' waist and tucked an ankle over his calf.

 

"Harry, you're late for your shoot," Louis finally said with a worried frown.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"M'not going."

 

Louis tilted his head, stroking back his gorgeous long hair.

 

"Is it my fault?" He asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"My fault. I'm completely gone for you, see. So--can't leave you. Ever."

 

Louis couldn't help his smile at the way Harry held him a bit tighter. He was being ridiculous. He was pandering to Louis' selfish needs and it was completely unfair. Louis had been alone for so long before Harry for a reason, because this is what he did. He trapped people and held them hostage in his life and commanded a psychological hold over them in his ownership. Harry probably didn't even realise what hold Louis had over him, not really.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Baby, you need to go to work."

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Too late."

 

Louis twisted his lips and kissed at Harry's shoulder, over to his throat. Harry made interested noises at that.

 

"How did I get so lucky to keep you?"

 

Harry moaned a bit and opened his eyes, rolling over to kiss Louis more firmly, pressing him into the bed. The surprising thing to Harry was that Louis let him. He smiled down at him, biting his lip.

 

"How do you feel now?" He asked with a brow lift.

 

It was entirely suggestive and Louis smirked.

 

"Daddy feels much better, sweetheart," he said deliberately low and soft.

 

Harry's eyes flared and he leaned down to kiss Louis again, wrapping him close despite Louis' usual protests to being held this way, this time he didn't struggle away or try and take control.

 

It was--

 

Weird, really. Being underneath Harry's lovely heavy body and being kissed by him, being drawn towards a path Harry wanted him to lead as opposed to the opposite which had become their norm. But Harry had earned it and he deserved Louis' trust. He'd held his shivering, sobbing form through the whole of the storm and he hadn't even asked why Louis was like this, why he was so damaged.

 

Louis kissed him harder, sweeter, with more feeling. If everything that was in his heart could be spoken in his kiss, it was there, raw and real and emotional. Harry was still here, through everything and Louis _did_ want to marry him, very badly if only his heart would let him.

 

He felt the tension ease in him, his fear subside as Harry's hands moved over him, reminding him how his lover appreciated him, found his body equally attractive as Louis found his. Harry's lips pressed to his skin, made him shiver and whine.

 

Louis clutched at him, so weak and helpless and he could probably blame the storm and the turmoil of memories that came with it but Harry was his real Kryptonite, Harry was undoing him inch by inch and Louis was letting him.

 

"Fuck!" He gasped as Harry licked up his arousal, tugging slowly with his big hand.

 

He was kneeling, waiting for Louis to instruct him, green eyes hazy and big.

 

"What would Daddy like me to do?" He asked.

 

Louis' breath stuttered. After all this, after everything, Harry was still submitting to him, even when he was barely strong enough to hold himself together.

 

"B-baby-girl...sweetheart, Princess," Louis breathed out his pet-names, making Harry flush prettily.

 

"Do you want me in cuffs, Daddy? Pretty panties?"

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"Get your vibe, sweetheart," he hummed and Harry literally hopped off the bed to fetch it, coming back with his cherry flavoured lube.

 

Louis tugged him down.

 

"Want you to put a finger in me," he whispered. "Then I'm going to make love to you while you use the vibe on me, okay?"

 

It was still in his control, still his decision as to what happened but it was very much in Harry's favour and there were no restrictions on limbs or vision.

 

Harry went about tucking Louis up onto his thighs, Louis' ankles either side of his butt, his little feet pressing into that flesh with a grin.

 

"Gently, baby," he whispered and Harry nodded, pouting a bit.

 

He knew that, he knew how gently Louis needed it, he knew how little Louis let him do this and he would never push him further than he was willing to go.

 

Harry curled over to kiss Louis' tummy as he worked his wet fingers gently around his hole, slipping them up and down and over to make him gasp a bit.

 

One finger slid in quite easily by the time Harry had melted him into the bed, but Louis' angry-looking arousal juxtaposed his very relaxed state.

 

"Jesus, Pretty...now I know why I don't leave you in charge..." Louis muttered as Harry slipped in a second digit seamlessly, adding pleasure, only sweet, pressing pleasure.

 

Harry smiled smugly, using his free hand to tug a little, receiving Louis' smaller hand tight around his.

 

"Don't, please," Louis begged, his voice papery thin.

 

"Please Daddy," Harry murmured back. "Your Pretty Little Princess can make you feel so good..."

 

Louis choked out and nodded, loosening his hand but not removing it as Harry stroked- both his hardness and deep inside where his muscles were easing, slowly and under Harry's magical persuasion.

 

Louis was there, up in the blinding rafters climbing so quickly, tightening around Harry's digits and splashing over his torso. He opened his eyes to watch Harry sucking some off his thumb.

 

"Taste so good, Daddy..."

 

Louis bucked his hips to signal he was ready, letting Harry lay down so they could swap positions. He turned Harry onto his front briefly to tongue into him, repaying him for his sensual favour and slipping fingers into him to stretch him out.

 

It was heavy and dark in the room after the storm and it smelled liked cherries but Louis felt like they were wrapped in a dream, one they might not have again.

 

When he sank into Harry, he sighed out, like he was coming home. It was soft and satisfied and so, so familiar. Louis moved within him, catching his flared eyes and parted lips in the gasp he elicited.

 

"No fair," Harry whispered weakly.

 

Louis kissed over his jaw.

 

"You don't get a say in this Princess," he reminded him, though his smile was soft.

 

Harry pushed his hips up, Louis bucked. They paused again, a little bit breathless. It was so intense, as always, but this time something had shifted and it seemed to mean so much more. Louis thumbed over his tummy stud reverently.

 

"Baby-girl, please, stop wriggling," Louis panted as Harry began to try and fuck himself on Louis' dick, fevered and urgent for his love, for his body filling his.

 

Louis stroked gently over his skin, shh'ing him, lips pressed to his sweaty temple.

 

Harry reached for the vibe, tucking his knees into Louis' sides and biting his lip.

 

"Daddy, can I...?" He asked sweetly, blinking curly lashes to his flushed cheeks.

 

Louis swallowed, watching him squeeze lube over the thin pink phallus. He nodded, shuffling up a bit so Harry's shoulders were against the pillows so he could reach.

 

He was deep in Harry and breathless with anticipation. The vibe was buzzing lowly when it touched him and he bit into Harry's jaw in punishment.

 

"Oh! Baby! L-look what you-" Louis fucked into him, steady and sure, gasps sucked in and blown out as Harry eased the vibe inside, the low hum settling through Louis' body and tickling his own very slightly.

 

It was hell, trying to keep a nice, pleasant rhythm in his wrist to fill Louis with the vibe as well as take the sweetly punishing thrusts of his lover. It didn't work out that well; it was intermittent, staccato, peppered with cries and gasps and groans. Harry felt weak, felt like turning the vibe right up and maybe getting a bigger one to fuck Louis with... _fuck_ , he wanted to fuck Louis with his own body.

 

"Princess...yes, oh, there! Baby-girl I-"

 

Louis' words were fucked right out of him as he thrust into Harry and they were nowhere near the smooth, sexy trail that Louis usually uttered and Harry found himself ten times as turned on because of it. To have Louis so out of control was simply a miracle and he was revelling in it for as long as he could.

 

Louis came first, limply thrusting his hips through it, lips parted with a pained groan against Harry's chest, sinking deep inside. He didn't rest there for long, blown-out eyes seeking Harry's as he lifted his head with breathless satedness softening him.

 

"Harry, Baby...make love to me," he murmured.

 

Harry didn't pause or ask questions. He slipped the vibe out, turning it to strong and handing it to Louis who frowned at him confusedly while he gently shifted Louis to straddle him, biting his lip as he eased in.

 

Louis was breathless again, swallowing hard. Harry grabbed the vibe and pressed it into his crack, against where he was entering him. The vibration shimmered through him and into Louis' body. He was getting the best of everything- Harry's size and the shimmering buzz of the vibrator. Louis wanted to ride him to heaven and back.

 

It wasn't the smooth, practiced sex they'd come to have with each other, although the passion and intensity was always there. This was so very new, an absolute discovery of how much trust flowed between them now. Louis had never ridden anyone before, had never let anyone take control the way he was allowing Harry to and if Harry hadn't held him through the storm he might never have let him either.

 

But- _oh_ , god- he was missing out on so much because--

 

Harry's big hands fitted around his hips beautifully, holding him and bringing him in tight. He was big, tight in him and so perfectly hot, trying so carefully not to hurt him or pull him down too hard. And even though it was Harry penetrating him, Louis had the best position, touching over his body, curling fingers into his hair and tugging as he bit into his lip smugly.

 

"Yeah, Baby? Like that, hm?"

 

"Hm," Harry agreed, circling his hips upwards as Louis screwed down.

 

They paused as they fit, tight and locked, breaths cast out and heartbeats rattling hard in the moment they shared, eyes meeting and holding as Louis rose up again, a sweet departure from the sexy locked in feeling of before.

 

"Such a naughty little girl," Louis panted, pressing a thumb to Harry's Adam apple where he swallowed dutifully. "Such pretty lips..."

 

Harry bit them, making them red and Louis leaned right over to kiss him, bringing Harry at an angle that made him groan in his throat and squirm away.

 

" _Fuck_ , fuck! So beautiful...so fucking naughty!" Louis gasped.

 

Harry smiled smugly; hands rolling over Louis' bucking hips, bringing him in, supporting his weight, trailing fingertips over his ankle and up his chest in a way Louis wouldn't always like him to.

 

Right now, Louis was so mindless with pleasure and making so much noise Harry didn't think he'd much notice.

 

It was Louis' small hands; clenched, fingers digging into his skin, into his chest, that had Harry peaking, his lover's little owning gesture equally giving over his power, letting Harry finish him with a lazy hand as he pumped into him, slow and steady.

 

Louis didn't move at first, body taut, eyes screwed shut.

 

When he opened them, his small pink lips pressed together nervously and apprehension filled his eyes. Harry grunted and sat up to hug him big and hard, curling around him where Louis sat in his lap. He felt the smaller man settle himself away from Harry's invasion, kissing into his neck.

 

"Thank you," Louis whispered.

 

Harry had no idea what it was for.

 

"I love you," he whispered back.

 

He felt Louis fingers thread into the back of his hair.

 

"I want to marry you," Louis said and Harry chuckled quietly, arching a brow.

 

"I've heard this before," he teased of Louis' promise to marry him 'as soon as possible' but which then turned into a bone of contention between them.

 

Louis cupped his cheek.

 

"I mean it. I'm sorry." He added with a wince.

 

Harry smiled with a shrug.

 

"Whenever you're ready, Lou," he assured. "M'not going anywhere."

 

Louis rolled onto his back, asking Harry to share a shower with him. They got up and went to the bathroom together.

 

//

 

It had taken several hushed, urgent phone-calls- and a fair amount of his wealth- to arrange it all and it was absolutely ingenious that Harry knew nothing about it.

 

Niall had gladly and expertly immersed himself in Louis' plan and so when Harry was on his way to the PlayBoy mansion the following morning, he thought it was to shoot the previous day's lingerie ad.

 

Of course, that had to be re-arranged for the next day but Louis had managed to speak to Mr. Hefner himself and promised him a soundtrack for his adverts when they were ready to be televised.

 

And so it was just a case of getting Harry there and getting him into a suit.

 

He rubbed his hands together nervously as he waited; checking over his own suit carefully, making sure the pink rose in his button-hole was straight. One of the bunnies had kindly offered to keep him company and she glanced at him with a sweet smile.

 

"He'll be here soon," she assured.

 

He nodded, biting his lip. It had taken him too long and almost losing Harry to get here but he was certain now. No more fear, no more hiding. Harry deserved this.

 

"I hope so," he whispered, shaking slightly with nerves.

 

He checked his phone again, waiting for the incoming text from Niall. It came a few moments later and he felt like he'd been holding his breath the whole time.

 

"Let's go down to the garden," Naya reached for his hand.

 

Louis took it and let her lead the way.

 

//

 

There was a Pagoda in the grounds of the mansion, perfectly white and beautiful, decorated with ribbons and white flowers with deep green leaves threaded through them.

 

Harry had been giving Niall funny looks since Niall had collected him and now he stared at him hard.

 

"Niall, what kind of shoot is this? Am I wearing wedding lingerie?" He mused.

 

Niall smirked, leading Harry down the drive towards the house, ushering him into a room with a full-length mirror. A suit hung there, dark blue and fitted, a pale pink shirt to go with it.

 

He shot Niall a look.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

 

Niall shrugged, checking his phone, typing into it.

 

"Heff wants you in formal wear to start. Think its part of the ad campaign..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes but he was used to this. Shoots changed all the time, themes and ideas switched with a moment's notice.

 

He fingered the gauze material of the shirt and smirked, leaving it half-open. The jacket was slung on, a rose fixed in the button-hole and a small square of silky grey handkerchief in the pocket.

 

He fingered it, immediately thinking of Louis' eyes. Just like the storm, smoky and beautiful.

 

"Right, let's go," Harry fixed his collar and Niall checked him over with a curt nod, leading the way.

 

There was a string quartet sat by the Pagoda, nets flapping about in the wind hiding what was inside.

 

Harry glanced at Niall again.

 

"We get music, too?"

 

"Ambience," Niall shrugged.

 

Harry made a face and swallowed nervously knowing something was definitely up. If he didn't know better he'd think this advert was about a wedding but he couldn't imagine how male lingerie and weddings quite matched up but-

 

 

 _Oh_.

 

Niall lifted one of the nets, gesturing Harry up the two steps into the round.

 

There stood Louis in the best grey suit Harry had ever seen. Grey silk, just like his pocket square. He had a pink shirt, too but it was cotton and crisp, His shoes were grey suede. Harry blinked several times. Either he was mistaken or-

 

"Harry, you're getting married today," Niall smirked, slapping him on the shoulder.

 

His eyes flicked to Naya who was wearing a beautiful white lace dress and then to the registrar, who smiled kindly at him. When he looked back to Louis he felt floored, breathless.

 

"Whoa...whoa, breathe, baby," Louis dashed forward as Harry began to sway.

 

His strong arms wrapped around him, holding him up. Harry frowned, pouting a bit.

 

"What...Lou--"

 

Louis looked around them with a flick of his lashes to his cheeks and slight blush there, biting into his lip.

 

"I want to marry you. So I am. Right now if that's okay," he added.

 

Harry opened his mouth.

 

"I know," Louis cut him off. "You want a big wedding with all of your friends and family so you can show me off to your mum and thousand relatives," Louis murmured. "And we'll do that when I'm ready. But for right now...will you marry me like this? Just us?"

 

Harry hadn't even thought about how the actual ceremony might be part of the reason for Louis' anxiety. He sucked in a breath and nodded.

 

Louis leaned up to his ear.

 

"You sure, baby-girl? This is what you want?"

 

"More than anything," Harry said back, standing on his own feet with a clearance in his throat.

 

The ceremony was short and simple. When it came time to kiss, the others faded away and left them to kiss in the privacy of the Pagoda, sheltered from the world.

 

Louis pulled away first.

 

"Do you want a honeymoon, sweetheart? We can go anywhere you like..."

 

Harry grinned, dimple appearing.

 

"Can we go to Hawaii?" He wondered, not afraid to ask for what he wanted because he always knew Louis would get it for him, no matter what. "Want you to make love to me under the palm trees..."

 

Louis smiled; hand running over his backside audaciously.

 

"Want to see my pretty girl in a grass skirt and lei," he twinkled, making Harry groan and fold him in for another kiss.

 

Louis pecked his lips.

 

"Apparently you have two days of shoots to do and then we can head off," Louis suggested.

 

Harry's eyes lit up.

 

"Really? We can just-"

 

Louis nodded, thumbing his cheek.

 

"Anything for you Princess..."

 

Harry kissed him tenderly, expressing his love.

 

"Husband," he mumbled, tears shining in his eyes.

 

Louis couldn't help smiling back.

 

"So, how does it feel?"

 

"Incredible." Harry murmured, kissing him gently.

 

"Have you thought about what name you'll use now? Maybe both? Styles-Tomlinson? Tomlinson-Styles?"

 

Harry shook his head, kissing Louis again for longer. Louis squeezed his arms around him.

 

"Harry Tomlinson," he said and Louis sucked in a breath, feeling the sensation of that ownership spin around his body in fast excitement.

 

"Baby-" He choked, wanting to warn Harry, wanting to tell him that he couldn't do that, it was dangerous to so willingly give himself up like that.

 

Harry kissed him quiet. His kiss told Louis it didn't matter how hard Louis wanted to entrap him, Harry _wanted_ to be trapped.

 

"I want to be yours, Louis," Harry vocalised his thoughts. "Completely."

 

Louis kissed him back, pressing their lips hard together and holding him tight.

 

"I'll never let you go," Louis promised and it was soft and sweet and maybe just a little bit domineering.

 

Harry smiled against his lips.

 

"Gonna make me yours, Daddy?" He asked, licking at Louis' ear.

 

Louis reached behind him to tighten a hand around Harry's wrist.

 

"Depends if you're going to be a good girl for me or not..."

 

Harry ducked his chin, one hand pushed into his back, the other gladly given over to Louis' possession.

 

"Always," he promised.

 

Louis smirked. Not _always_. But...Harry was _his_ now. That was all that mattered.

 

"Don't ever leave me darling," Louis begged, lifting his chin to gaze at Harry under hooded lids.

 

"Never, Daddy."

 

Louis nodded, turning away to lead Harry out of the Pagoda, flipping back the net.

 

"Taking you home now, sweetheart," Louis murmured, striding across the grass purposefully towards the waiting white limo.

 

Harry stumbled after him, more than ready to submit.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

It was rough. Abrasion of the best kind, stinging and sweet.

 

Harry rubbed his chest against it, into it, tilting his shoulder to make sure his nipple grazed there, the thick, ridged bark shooting arrows of pleasure straight to his groin.

 

"Yeah, you like that pretty girl? Hm, you like it?"

 

Louis pressed him harder against the tree, his chest to Harry's back, two of his fingers wet and deep in him.

 

Harry tried to reach for Louis' arousal from where his hands were cuffed behind him, pressed into the small of his back.

 

"Did I say you could touch, Princess?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head with a groan, rutting against the tree even though it was hard and grazing. He was in pink and green Hawaiian short shorts, pressing his arousal and his already-pink skin into the palm to gain friction of any kind.

 

"Only Daddy gets to touch," Louis reminded him, cupping Harry's hip to inch his groin away from the tree, audaciously rubbing the heel of his palm over Harry's ridge.

 

"Oh Baby, so hard already..." Louis hummed in his ear. "Haven't got the ring with me, can you last?"

 

Harry nodded, pressing his forehead to the tree and rubbing his chest there as he squirmed some more.

 

There were far off voices on the beach as the sun died down, remnants of volleyball and the beginnings of barbecues. They were hidden of course, amongst the foliage surrounding their beach hut but it was public enough to fulfil Harry's need to be seen, to have the danger of being caught.

 

Louis twisted his wrist, embedding his fingers deeper, making Harry hitch a breath and tip onto his toes.

 

"Fuck! Daddy...fuck me, please," he gasped.

 

Louis smiled smugly, kissing onto his shoulders, down his back a way.

 

"Want me there?" Louis slipped his fingers out and circled the ring of muscle enticingly.

 

Harry squirmed a bit.

 

"Please," Harry whispered.

 

"Right here, now, like this?" He checked around them, untying his own longer shorts with deft fingers of his free hand, slipping them down below his butt cheeks.

 

Louis crooked his fingers, biting into Harry's skin.

 

"Like this," Harry answered at the prompt. "Please..."

 

Louis picked up the lube bottle from their beach bag just beside them, coating himself and shuffling close. He spread a hand on Harry's belly, still circling his hole.

 

"Gonna be a good girl and make lots of noise?" Louis murmured in his ear.

 

Harry whimpered, shaking his head.

 

"Daddy, they'll hear us, they'll-"

 

Louis guided his tip to Harry's hole and thrust up, firm and hard. Harry was shunted against the tree, sore skin abrasing the bark. He groaned at the invasion, at the way Louis took him without warning, without his usual slow glide in.

 

"Want them to hear you," Louis rasped. "Want them to hear how well I fuck you..."

 

"Daddy!" Harry cried out, leaning his shoulder into the tree as he shuffled his feet apart to give Louis better leeway because Louis was fucking him hard and steady and it was jostling him, making him unbalanced on his feet.

 

"Yeah? Like it, baby? Like it hard like this?"

 

Harry felt his hands being released and instantly grasped the palm trunk, fucked up into it with achingly filling thrusts. He rolled his hips back as Louis leaned into him, stretching over his back to grasp his wrists, pressing his hands into the bark.

 

"Fuck, look at you...does it hurt, Princess? You're so pretty in pink...so pretty..."

 

Harry choked out as Louis fucked deeper, shuffling closer to really angle up into him and it wasn't as hard and punishing this way but it was the sexy kind of rough Harry lived for. Louis loving him in the rawest way possible.

 

"Yeah, huh? Oh, yeah..."

 

Harry groaned, knees weakening and Louis slipped an arm under his ribs to hold him up, to keep him where he needed him, weakly bent over the tree.

 

"Like that!" Harry begged as Louis filled him deep and hard. "Daddy, there, please, right there..."

 

"Here?" Louis curled both arms around him and draped over his back, flicking his hips, grinding them against Harry's backside.

 

"F-fuck-" Harry stuttered, clutching at the tree again, wrapping his arms almost around it.

 

"Tell me, Baby-girl, tell me how you want it..."

 

"D-Daddy," He mumbled, grunts and soft pants pushed from his lips with Louis' strikes into him.

 

"Tell me, sweetheart," Louis commanded, close to his ear.

 

"There," he managed hoarsely, gritting his teeth against his need to come. "Oh god, right there...please..."

 

Louis was hitting a spot inside him that had him imagining waterfalls and poppy fields, electric stars filling the sky.

 

"Like that?" Louis thrust up, hard.

 

Harry groaned, Louis kissed behind his ear, circling his hips to screw in slower.

 

"Or like that, Baby? Soft like you, hm?" Louis slowed right down, grinding deep barely moving out, just stretching him within.

 

"Daddy-" Harry whispered in warning, so close to his edge that his dick was leaking.

 

Louis reached around to fist around him and Harry cried out loudly, screwing his eyes shut as he pushed up into his hand, tensing to hold back his release.

 

Louis fucked into him two, three more times and stroked him then, fingers firm around him and tugging hard.

 

"Make a mess for me sweetheart...as much as you can," Louis murmured into his ear, digging deep to feel Harry clench around him as he came.

 

Harry hiccupped at the feel of it, of Louis in him so hard and thick, the way his body convulsed with permission to let go reaming thick white strips up the tree bark, some hitting his torso and Louis' digits still gently around him, easing him through it.

 

He felt Louis nuzzle his neck.

 

"Can I fill you up?" Louis murmured against his ear, kissing over the shell.

 

Harry whimpered and pressed his eyes into his bent arm against the tree, feeling Louis give the smallest roll of his hips before he was releasing inside him, hot and wet and sticky. It always felt like too much, he always felt like crying.

 

When Louis had rutted through his own orgasm, he brushed the backs of his fingers gently down Harry's cheeks.

 

"So flushed baby-girl, you want to go for a swim?"

 

Harry swallowed as Louis slipped out, carefully replacing Harry's shorts and then his own to cover them up. He felt Louis' hand cup his hip as he leaned in.

 

"Harry? You okay?"

 

Harry shakily took his arms off the tree and blinked, straightening up slowly and turning with a confused frown, flicking his eyes around the clearing, resting them on Louis.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around him, brushing his hair back as Harry stood quivering slightly in the cooling evening air.

 

"Princess? You want to go home?"

 

Harry nodded, tears staining his cheeks as he began to sniffle and Louis led him back to their beach hut just a few metres away grasping his hand firmly to guide him. Harry was tumbling a bit, kept tripping over his feet and the sand was particularly tricky to navigate.

 

Louis brought him inside and reached up for a kiss, cupping the back of his head. Harry lazily joined in, leaning heavily into Louis' body and pressing his cheek to Louis' shoulder.

 

"Baby-girl you're scaring me," Louis commented. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did Daddy hurt his little Princess?"

 

Harry tremored a bit, letting go of Louis to roll onto the bed. He reached for the bear Louis had bought him from the gift shop- it wore a pink and yellow Hawaiian print dress and a flower behind it's ear along with a miniature lei.

 

Louis frowned and rolled onto the bed behind him, curling around his back and kissing into his curls, stroking through them with his small fingers.

 

"Daddy's here, Baby girl," he hummed, slipping his arms around Harry's waist to hold him.

 

Harry tightened his arms around the bear and pressed his cheek into its fur.

 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's back and held him as he cried quietly, his fingers brushing over the pink crystal butterfly dangling from Harry's belly bar.

 

"Love you," he added softly as Harry softened, relaxing into dopey satedness, but not yet ready to sleep.

 

//

 

Louis ordered them breakfast delivered to the hut, sinking into the low sofa and tucking Harry into his lap.

 

The big man curled there in his pink bear onesie, an item Louis had gotten him for his last birthday and that he rarely took off when they were at home like this, comfortable together.

 

Louis made sure to whisper sweet things in his ear, kissing his skin reverently between bites of their fruit and pastry. He curled his arm around Harry's waist and tucked small fingers into his side to keep him there, big and soft in his lap.

 

"Baby girl you look so pretty in that bear-suit, don't you?"

 

Harry blushed and ducked under his chin but Louis could feel the heat of his cheek against his chest and the way his dimple emerged.

 

"M'I pretty enough?" He asked quietly.

 

Louis hummed, feeding him a strawberry.

 

"So beautiful, sweetheart. The prettiest of all the girls."

 

Harry looked at him, biting his lip.

 

"Got some pretty things to show Daddy..."

 

Louis' brow rose.

 

"Oh really, sweet-pea?" Louis enquired. "Where did you get them?"

 

"At the shop," Harry replied and Louis smirked.

 

Something current then, something to do with Hawaii.

 

"Gonna show me, Baby?"

 

Harry nodded, pulling apart a croissant and stuffing half slowly into his mouth.

 

"Soon," he promised.

 

Louis breathed in the scent of his tropical shampoo that was supplied in the hut bathroom.

 

"You smell so sweet, Pretty-girl, you're so pretty and clean..."

 

Harry grinned up at Louis, feeding him the other half of his croissant. Louis took a tentative bite, eyes steady on his husband as he did so.

 

"You washed me, Daddy," he said softly, so young and innocent-sounding.

 

"Did you like it, hm?" Louis hummed, nuzzling his temple, pressing a kiss there.

 

Harry nodded again, curling up a bit tighter and dimpling cutely.

 

Louis had never seen him like this, seen him so far into his 'little girl' state and he was half completely in love and half worried. He hated seeing Harry cry last night and hated not being able to comfort him like all the other times he'd been dependent on Louis and Louis wasn't sure what had triggered that feeling for Harry but he was reluctant to push anything right now out of concern for Harry's well-being.

 

He rubbed a hand down his side gently.

 

"Have another croissant, darling," Louis cooed.

 

Harry reached for it, nibbling at the edge.

 

"Am I pretty, Daddy?" Harry looked up at him, eyes wide.

 

Louis regarded him with a quizzical frown. He'd just answered this very question.

 

"The prettiest," he repeated.

 

"Am I heavy?" He asked next, nuzzling into Louis' throat.

 

"Beautifully so," Louis assured.

 

Harry chewed on his lip, still clutching the pastry between finger and thumb and not eating it.

 

"At the shoot the guy said my hips were chubby," he whispered, like he didn't really want Louis to hear. He grasped the tiny mound of flesh that sat on the back of his hip.

 

Louis blinked coolly, smoothing his own hand over that flesh.

 

"When did he tell you that sweetheart? I was there the whole time and I didn't hear him...?"

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"He whispered it in my ear," Harry shared. "Said I was too fat for the underwear, that-"

 

Louis stiffened, lips pursing.

 

"What was his name again sweetheart? James..."

 

"Hickey," Harry replied obediently, not entirely picking up on Louis' tension.

 

"Hm," Louis stroked fingers through Harry's hair while he reached for his cell.

 

He had promised no work calls but this was of a more slightly urgent nature.

 

"Niall? It's Louis...yes, I know...yes, we are...Look-"

 

Harry frowned at Louis as though he'd only just realised what he was doing.

 

"James Hickey. He needs to be blocked. Yeah said some awful things to Harry, he just told me..."

 

Harry shook his head, pawing ineffectively at Louis' chest with his pastry-free hand.

 

"If he never works again it's too soon," Louis summarised. "Can you do that for me? I'd appreciate it greatly..."

 

Louis hung up with a smug smile.

 

"Lou, did you get him sacked?" Harry frowned.

 

"Yep," Louis nodded proudly, kissing into his hair and curling both arms around him as Harry fed him his unfinished croissant.

 

Louis reached to take another, feeding Harry in exchange. It seemed the only way the self-conscious boy would eat right in this moment.

 

"You didn't need to do that," Harry said softly, sadly.

 

"Babe, you are the most beautiful being in this Universe," Louis stated. "Nobody is telling my husband he's fat and surviving," he mused.

 

Harry sighed, biting his lip.

 

"Just be glad I didn't send a hit-man," Louis added with a brow arch. Harry couldn't be sure he wasn't joking.

 

"But I _am_ fat," Harry said, twisting to look at his rump.

 

Louis twisted a bit and laid Harry back into the couch cushions gently, pressing a tender kiss upon his lips.

 

"You're perfect and you're not going to lose a single inch , okay?"

 

"Maybe just my love-handles," Harry pouted.

 

Louis' eyes darkened a bit.

 

"Want me to come all over your love-handles to show you how sexy they are?"

 

Harry blinked, shaking his head, biting his lip.

 

Louis leaned down to kiss him, coaxing that lip out from under his teeth. Harry kissed him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and Louis felt a bit like they were teenagers making out on the couch. He pulled away with a sparkling smile.

 

"You're so incredibly beautiful...absolutely perfect," Louis kissed him and leaned up to reach for his abandoned food.

 

Harry stayed on his back, crossing his legs around Louis' waist sideways to keep him close.

 

"Feed me?" He pouted cutely as Louis turned to look at him.

 

Louis was sure to fulfil his request.

 

//

 

The papery fronds of the grass skirt rustled gently with each movement of Harry's hips.

 

He had learnt to hula, pretty much, was circling his hips, his arms thrown up and his head tipped back to elongate his neck. It was all part of the sexy dance, apparently. To trap your man with the art of seduction.

 

Harry's hips rolled, paused, thrust forward and circled back again, the pink grass skirt falling over his thighs and coming halfway down them. If he was shorter it would reach his knees.

 

Louis was mesmerised, dark eyes intensely set on him, shifting with each move of his body. Harry fingered the pink fake flowers of the lei hung around his neck, circling a nipple and gasping as it hardened in response. He bit his lip, wanting to touch himself, to push a heel of his hand against his dick but he wasn't allowed to touch, he'd already been told.

 

"Who's a pretty little Princess then?" Louis complimented, voice thick with husk, edged with arousal.

 

His hand was slowly stroking over his own hardness, having abandoned clothes for most of the time they spent in the hut and although they'd spent some time on the beach and in the sea, they'd gravitated back here after dinner where Harry lit candles and slipped into his new purchases from the tourist shop.

 

Harry turned, circling his hips, bumping them backwards to flick the skirt up. By the sound of Louis' gasp, he'd seen Harry's underwear. A new pair of bright pink mesh panties with the added surprise of being crotchless.

 

He bent down to make sure Louis got a good look at that bonus, trailing a dry finger up his ass-crack and over his hole.

 

"Don't touch," Louis reminded him, causing Harry to look over his shoulder, dipping two fingers into his mouth instead as he blinked curly lashes over hooded eyes.

 

"Oh, baby! Don't you look so fucking pretty? Daddy likes that very much..."

 

Harry went back to his hula-dance, licking through the middle of his fingers suggestively as he came closer, grasping the fronds of the skirt to trail them over Louis' knee gently.

 

"Think I'm pretty enough, Daddy?" He asked, running his wetted fingers down to his untouched nipple, bringing it to a hard peak beneath the slick fingertips he pressed in a circle there.

 

"Daddy wants you to sit in his lap now, sweetheart," Louis reached for him, lube bottle ready to his side.

 

Harry smirked, turning and backing up, giving Louis an impromptu lap-dance that included some very intimate grinding.

 

Louis' hands sank beneath the grass skirt, thumbing his cheeks apart, pressing against him. Harry lost his breath a bit at that, jerking forward.

 

"Baby girl want to sit on Daddy's lap?" Louis asked now, leaning over to press kisses to the dimples in his back. "Make you feel so pretty sweetheart..."

 

Harry settled back to front, shuffling back so Louis' hands pressed into his sides then ran up to tangle in his lei. He felt Louis' lips there by his ear.

 

"Gonna take Daddy deep, Princess?" Louis murmured. "Want me there?"

 

Louis' thumb was circling with lube by now, the skirt pushed to the sides a bit, the knickers giving him open access. Harry would congratulate himself on that purchase if he wasn't mindless already. He grasped Louis' thighs under him, arching his back.

 

"Such pretty little panties, baby-girl...slip right in, hm? Daddy can slip right into them, is that what you want?"

 

Louis' fingers were in him now, stretching him sweetly. Harry let out a shaky breath, rocking back on those fingers, getting a rhythm and confidence to fuck himself.

 

"Oh sweetheart...you like that don't you? Like fucking yourself?"

 

Harry choked a bit, pushing back harder. Louis flicked his wrist, the twist and depth was overwhelming. Harry pressed his wrist against his dick, rubbing up against his belly.

 

"What's that you're doing there, pretty?" Louis peered around his big body, chin pressed into his arm. "Want someone to touch?"

 

Harry nodded planting his hand back on Louis' knee as Louis used his free hand to stroke him tight and slow, dipping his fingers in unison and it got him there so fast, got him to where he needed to be to take Louis inside.

 

"Daddy, please," he asked, biting his lip.

 

Louis slipped his fingers out, ran his hand down Harry's spine.

 

"You're so perfect. my beautiful baby girl..."

 

Harry made a noise in his throat as Louis' head broached him, pressing thick and hot for entry. He tensed a bit, letting out a breath as his eyes fluttered open to take in the room, to glimpse the sun setting on the water just beyond. He began to sink back, twisting his wedding ring around his left finger gently, not quite believing any of this was real.

 

"Oh baby, look at you taking me-so pretty! So tight and sweet...can you take all of me, Princess? Can my little girl be good for Daddy?"

 

Harry sat right back, confident he could take Louis completely inside without the build up and stretch. Louis had inserted several objects in him with far less give but he didn't enjoy Louis' heat any less. He clenched around him, settling in his lap until their hips fit together and--

 

"Mmh-Dah-" He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Louis' arms both wrapped around his waist, lips pressing kisses to his shoulder.

 

"Oh baby you're so beautiful...so fucking incredible...don't move, sweetheart, please?"

 

Harry shook his head, shaking his hair out and just breathing long and deep, throbbing inside where Louis fit into him perfectly and the sensation this way around was incredible. Louis' tip was pressing up against the back of him, his heat stretching him differently and touching something inside that felt so, so good.

 

Harry didn't notice it maybe at first, was a bit mindless and gone for the sound of Louis' quick breathing and high-pitched whines. And then it got stronger, more defined. The rock of Louis' hips into his, pushing up just enough to press him deeper inside but not enough to thrust exactly.

 

He lifted a hand off Louis' knee to touch himself again, crying out when Louis' finger brushed his tip in trying to make a play for his belly-button.

 

A large pink crystal sat in the indentation much like a belly-dancer, attached to the bottom of a small belly-bar and it always made Harry wild when Louis played with his belly-bar since he'd gotten it done.

 

"Fuck, so perfect," Louis' hands squeezed his hip-fat, pulling Harry's hips back and Harry back into him, harder and more forcefully but still with the gentleness Harry had come to expect.

 

Louis was affirming his words, the words he'd used to tell Harry he loved every inch of him, fat or not. And Harry hadn't really had a problem but being a model did have it's down sides and sometimes when somebody said something it was hard to ignore.

 

Harry groaned as Louis pulled his hips back into him again, bringing him deep inside. He couldn't help himself, he began to circle his hips, his hula dance transferred into Louis' lap.

 

"Oh such a naughty girl aren't you," Louis whispered, fast and breathy. "So naughty..."

 

"Spank me, Daddy," Harry begged, leaning forward carefully so as not to let Louis slip out but enough to bare his backside.

 

He felt Louis' hand circle there, thumbing as he hummed in appreciation.

 

"Like you like that sweetheart...all bent over in Daddy's lap and full of me..."

 

Harry felt the sweet sting of a slap on his ass-cheek, smiling to himself as he rose up, bearing back and down once more.

 

"Yes, like that-" Louis begged, rutting up harder now, faster and with gasping need.

 

Harry bore down as Louis worked up and it was a mad mess of breath and Louis' teeth on Harry's shoulder and Harry's thumbs biting the inside of Louis' thighs. It was all hot and hard and incredibly intense until Harry began to beg for his release.

 

"Please, Daddy...oh god, please..."

 

Louis' pressed an owning hand to his back to push him flat to his thighs, lifting his hips from the chair to fuck up and hard right into him.

 

"Fuck, so pretty...so pretty and all mine..."

 

"Yours, Daddy!" Harry agreed desperately, needing orgasm more than he needed air right now.

 

"Come on then, show Daddy how good you are...make me dirty, baby..."

 

Harry choked out a thankful sob, coming all over Louis' thighs and his own torso smeared in it as Louis fucked into him until his own release was triggered by Harry clenching around him and then he gently fucked Harry through both their highs, curling over his back and wrapping his arms around Harry's ribs thereafter.

 

"Baby...Daddy wants to hold you..."

 

Harry was boneless and unable to move allowing Louis to gently ease him backwards while he pushed his hips down the chair and suddenly he was laying on Louis, his back to Louis front and Louis' fingers were tickling over his sticky torso. Louis was still in him, not completely soft yet either.

 

"Daddy..?" he whispered, shifting his hips a bit to the feel of him, warm and present.

 

Louis kissed behind his ear.

 

"Gonna take you again sweetheart, give me a minute..."

 

Harry moaned softly, hoarse and weak. He fidgeted until Louis' arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

"Do you like this, baby-girl? Like Daddy staying in you like this?"

 

Harry nodded with a sigh, flopping his head back on Louis' shoulder.

 

"Can you feel all of me inside?" Louis hummed.

 

Harry wriggled a bit. _Yes, he could_. he could feel the wetness of Louis' release, the squelch of lube, the pleasant sensation of semi-hard dick.

 

"Daddy?" He mumbled. "How do you want me?"

 

Louis smiled against his temple, running gentle fingers down Harry's arm, tracing lines around his wrist.

 

"What do you think sweetheart?" Louis asked. "What would you like Daddy to do?"

 

Harry swallowed. He didn't know if he was allowed to ask, really. So he didn't, he just talked about what images flitted through his mind at such a question.

 

"Want to ride you Daddy, want to feel you from behind, love it when you fuck up into me and make me cry...want you like this, deep and sweet...want you always..."

 

Louis was moving, slipping to the floor careful to take Harry with him, kneeling behind him and letting Harry settle around him. He secured one strong arm around his ribs and another tender hand around his dick, flicking his wrist.

 

Harry gasped, body revived. Louis circled a fingertip around his nipples while he kissed his neck and very slowly, very gently, thrust his hips.

 

He wasn't full-mast yet but it was enough for Harry to gasp a bit.

 

"Oh-oh, _Daddy_..."

 

"Yeah," Louis flicked the nub of Harry's nipple with his nail gently. "Yeah?" He added as he thrust up again.

 

Harry only nodded, trying to grind back but weak and ruined nearly already.

 

"Baby, Daddy's in charge now," he hummed, sucking on Harry's neck, fucking up harder, his body throbbing awake to this new sensation.

 

"So tight baby, feel you clenching around me...you want more?"

 

"Mmm-hmm," Harry agreed, reaching back to cup a hand around Louis' neck, stretching his body and lifting himself up and down Louis' dick.

 

Louis circled his hips as Harry bore down, screwing into him. Harry lost his breath a bit and stuttered it out with a pained sound.

 

"Baby likes that, hm?" Louis repeated the action when Harry lifted himself up and down again, sitting back on him.

 

He fucked up into him two, three times, panting hot breaths into his ear.

 

"Gonna come like this then? Just sitting on me?"

 

Harry gasped out a 'please' that was barely decipherable and Louis smiled against his neck, considering his work here done. His sole objection for this honeymoon was to take Harry completely apart and it seemed his mission was working, his husband was already a mess and it was only going to get worse when Louis watched him come all over again.

 

"Think you can, Pretty?" Louis challenged.

 

Harry groaned and grinded back, holding Louis tight.

 

"Make me," he pleaded.

 

"Want Daddy to make you come again, Pretty?" Louis checked and Harry nodded deliriously, head falling forward lazily.

 

"Want Daddy to touch you in your special place?" Louis nuzzled into his ear, hand tightening around Harry's hardness and tugging firmly.

 

"Yes! Like that...please Daddy just like that..."

 

Harry was working himself on Louis' dick now as Louis fisted him and it was de ja vu from just before but multicolour replay in the best way possible. Louis watched awed as Harry fucked himself to climax on Louis body for a second time, spilling over his fingers and onto his thighs.

 

Louis stroked the mess into his smooth skin, the papery strips of the skirt tangled in the mess.

 

"Pretty in pink aren't you baby? So pretty in your own mess..."

 

Louis twisted the lei in his hand until it brought Harry's face sideways, allowing him an awkward kiss.

 

"Gonna bathe you now, sweetheart...let Daddy sing you to sleep?"

 

Harry hummed, already twisting to accept cuddles but the movement brought a hiss as Louis tried to slip out.

 

"Gently," Louis kissed his temple as he curled up, clambering into his lap.

 

Louis put both arms around him and kissed into his hair.

 

//

 

"So there's something I'd like you to try..."

 

It was the following morning. It was a bright day on the island and Louis wanted to take Harry out for the day sightseeing. Harry had tried to dissuade that idea by nuzzling into Louis' side submissively but his beau was adamant about him seeing something of the surroundings.

 

Harry had relented only due to the fact Louis wanted him to and he'd do anything to make Louis happy.

 

"Ok," Harry nodded, biting his lip as he turned from the mirror where he'd been fixing his hair into a bun. He had on long denim shorts and a vest with the American flag printed on it while Louis wore chinos and a short-sleeved gauze shirt.

 

He had to turn when Louis didn't reply and he saw his husband holding something up in one hand.

 

It was a collar, a black one in leather with a buckle and pink gems surrounded by four small flat studs in the patterning around it. Harry's eyes widened a bit and he licked his lips, feeling breathless.

 

He lifted his eyes to Louis', meeting the steady blue-grey gaze of his partner in return.

 

"D-Daddy, is that for me?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Want you to wear it, Pretty. So that everyone knows you're mine..."

 

Harry was already moving to retrieve the jewellery, fingering it with awe as Louis held up the counterpart.

 

"I have the leash and I'll put it on when I feel like it," he added nonchalantly, slipping it into his pocket.

 

Harry eyed Louis' pocket and pouted a bit.

 

"If you're good," Louis promised at Harry's forlorn look.

 

Harry frowned, giving Louis the wide-eyed begging look.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Only good girls get led around on a leash, sweetheart," Louis told him as he gently turned him to fix his collar.

 

Harry put his hands behind his back and cocked his hip out to present himself when Louis was done.

 

"Beautiful," Louis nodded, considering that with Harry's hair up the choker was all the more evident but Harry didn't seem to mind and so he led the way out, tightening his fingers through Harry's as he went.

 

//

 

Even with a collar on reminding him very evidently of who he belonged to, Harry ended up chatting with other tourists.

 

If any of them were intimidated by the leather adornment, or found it unusual, none of them made that obvious or avoided Harry because of it.

 

Louis had taken him to the Aquarium, had ridden out on the boat to see sea-turtles and dolphins, capturing Harry's happy face with a disposable camera.

 

It was on the way back to the hut, with a slow walk down the beach toward the cove, that Harry had befriended a surfer. The guy was tall like Harry, strong and muscled and his bright print long-shorts looked good on him.

 

Louis had loitered a bit, paddling in the shore; glancing over every now and then with an increasing sense of insecurity. He had been picking up shells for Harry when Harry had bumped into the guy and Louis still didn't feel all that comfortable around strangers. Figured he might never.

 

He slipped the shells he had collected into his trouser pocket and fingered the leash there, walking steadfastedly towards his husband.

 

He glanced at the surfer coolly before resting his gaze on Harry, wanting to get him naked in the cave just around the corner from here.

 

"Babe," Louis murmured, tucking a finger into Harry's collar to tug gently.

 

Harry blinked, instantly stuttering to a halt in his sentence, his attention immediately drawn to Louis.

 

"Hmm," he murmured, biting his lip.

 

Louis felt the burn of victory swell in his chest. Harry didn't care about this surfing guy at all.

 

"Who's this?" Louis asked anyway, out of politeness.

 

"Billy," he replied right off. "He um...I worked with him once," Harry explained.

 

Louis nodded. That was why they had been talking so much.

 

"My husband," Harry explained to Billy then, taking Louis' hand to twine their fingers.

 

He frowned a bit at the feel of leather but didn't mention the fact Louis was clutching the lead.

 

"Oh dude," Billy grinned and laid a huge, slightly damp hug onto Louis. "Harry doesn't stop talking about you..."

 

Harry arched a brow at his friend.

 

"Not sure that's entirely true..."

 

"Sorry to crash your honeymoon," Billy apologised. "Just we have some surf-wear stuff coming up and Harry would be perfect with his hair long now..."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"He's perfect," he agreed in a way which was clear he wasn't referring to just surf-wear commercials.

 

Louis tugged his fingers from Harry's and audaciously lifted the lead, clipping it through the ring on the collar he wore.

 

"If you'll excuse us," Louis said to the other man as Harry twitched a bit, tipping his head down as he blushed.

 

Billy raised a brow and gave a bemused smile.

 

"Sure, dude...err...catch you soon Haz?" Billy checked.

 

Louis tensed at the familiar shortening of Harry's name, rubbing a hand over his back soothingly.

 

"Say goodbye to your friend, sweetheart," he murmured.

 

Harry peeked at Billy shyly and gave a small wave.

 

"Text me with the info," he asked softly, keeping his chin low.

 

Louis shook the other man's hand tight and firm.

 

"Nice to meet you," he offered, turning away to lead Harry only Harry didn't move at first and the tension pulled on the lead.

 

Louis glanced back.

 

"You coming, babe?"

 

Harry swallowed, frowning a bit, not moving. Louis tracked back, slipping a hand into his hair.

 

"Baby-girl, don't you want to come with Daddy?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Why not?" Louis asked, face tightening with worry.

 

Maybe Harry had finally realised, three days into their honeymoon, that Louis just wasn't the man for him after all.

 

"Not pretty..." Harry mumbled and Louis had to get really close to hear.

 

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Louis kissed his cheek, biting gently at his ear-lobe. "So very beautiful, hm?"

 

Harry shook his head again fiercely.

 

"Not pink. Not pretty in pink."

 

And-

 

 

Oh _dear_. This just wouldn't _do_.

 

Louis glanced at him, pressing a thumb over his lower lip which Harry parted obediently.

 

"Have you been naughty?" Louis checked.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Tell me what it is, sweetheart," Louis encouraged gently only Harry knew there was no forgiveness in this.

 

Harry licked at Louis' thumb, drawing it into his mouth where he sucked on it at first gently and then hard, eyes opening to flick his lashes up from where his chin was dipped and he revealed dark, pupil-filled eyes that told Louis exactly what Harry wanted to be sucking instead of his thumb.

 

"Baby, tell Daddy what you've done," Louis repeated.

 

He had to drag Harry by the hand to the cave, wrapping the leash around his hand and tugging on it as they came inside. He turned Harry and positioned his hands to the wall, rubbing a circle on his behind.

 

"Tell Daddy," he rumbled, laying a fast and slick slap to Harry's bum.

 

Harry whimpered and jerked a bit, biting his lip against a sob. It had been a while since Louis had really punished him- starting from refusing to bind him after Terry's attack and spreading into the rest of their love-life as Louis tried to figure things out. Like if hurting Harry, if restraining him, was for the best.

 

Slowly Louis had recovered his confidence and he was there now, landing a flat palm down on his fatty flesh, making him cry out.

 

"Who's been naughty hm?" Louis crowded up behind him, unbuttoning his jeans shorts to slip a hand down. "Who's been a naughty girl?"

 

Harry's hand came off the wall to stop Louis' fingers getting past his shorts-band. He swallowed and choked out a bit when he tried to explain.

 

"Didn't- _fuck_ \- Didn't wear panties, Daddy...didn't wear pink," Harry admitted with a wince.

 

Louis hummed, unzipping him too, folding down the shorts while his other hand lifted his tank. He blinked slowly at what Harry was wearing. The briefs he had on were small, but they were black and they were sporty. They had white lines either side of his dick and a white waist band lined with red. They weren't pretty _or_ pink.

 

Louis tilted his head. They were branded Andrew Christian and Louis guessed he was another man Harry had met in his modelling work. But he'd never seen Harry in men's underwear like this before and it had him confused more than anything else.

 

He checked over Harry's sprawled form, seeing his breath hitching, his head low in submission. He struck against his ass experimentally, earning a whimper and a lip-bite.

 

Okay, Harry was happy with this. Good to know.

 

"Oh baby-girl, not very pretty at all," Louis narrated. "Where did you get these hm? Not Daddy's are they? Don't you like wearing Daddy's things anymore?"

 

Harry fidgeted a bit, finally ripping his hands off the wall to turn and drop to his knees in the sand, tugging at the tie of Louis' chinos, pressing his lips to the material of his boxer-briefs when Louis' trousers wafted to the sand.

 

"Daddy, please..."

 

Louis tutted, curling fingers into his hair to tug.

 

"Always want to suck me, don't you? Think that makes this okay?"

 

Harry shook his head, nuzzling his groin.

 

"Please..."

 

Louis slipped his own underwear down, stripping off his top. He made sure to catch the edge of Harry's and tugged, leaving them both naked bar Harry's underwear now. Harry was sucking him down strong and hard, eager for repentance.

 

Louis pretended to be unaffected despite his dick growing happily with the feel of Harry's tongue.

 

"Daddy's very upset with you sweetheart...You're mine now, want you to wear my things..."

 

"Didn't want- _Daddy_ ," Harry panted around him breathlessly, deep-throating him and clawing at his ass-cheeks gently. Louis rocked his hips a bit, fucking Harry's mouth.

 

"Didn't want what, sweetheart? Didn't want people to see you in Daddy's things?"

 

Harry shook his head, humming around him and letting Louis thrust into him, pushing the head of his dick along Harry's cheek, hissing at the sensation as he thumbed there to feel himself.

 

Harry's cheek was red where the imprint of his digit had rested and Louis licked his lips in reverence.

 

"S'just comfy," Harry mumbled against him, pressing kisses over Louis' hips. "Just wanted to feel nice..."

 

"Don't my things feel nice, Princess? Don't you feel pretty?"

 

Harry nodded, humming again and choking a bit as Louis tugged at his hair.

 

"Yes, oh god, _yes_ ," he enthused in response.

 

"Tell me then, sweetheart...."

 

"Feel so pretty with you Daddy, feel so pretty in your things..."

 

"Not pretty now are you?" Louis accused and Harry cringed, shoulders curling and mouth slowing on him like he was all but given up.

 

He looked up, chin resting on Louis' pubic bone.

 

"Daddy..." he shuffled a bit to press his chest against Louis' thighs. "Daddy m'I not pretty anymore?"

 

His eyes were wet with tears and Louis blinked away. He huffed.

 

"Take them off, sweetheart, let Daddy see you," Louis decided.

 

Harry stood up to slip the black pants off, standing naked and hard before him. He towered over Louis, literally so strong and big and it was all Louis could do not to weaken and fall into Harry's arms. Harry needed him to be strong, he _liked_ it.

 

He cast a slow assessing gaze over Harry as he posed, one ankle tucked behind the other, arms behind his back and hip pushed out, his hair falling down daintily to his collar bones. He was as beautiful as the day Louis trapped him.

 

"Baby you look so beautiful," Louis told him and Harry brightened, falling back to his knees in a forward stumble to finish him off by mouth.

 

Louis tutted.

 

"Daddy wants to fuck you now," he said, leading Harry further into the cave where a tiny pool was hidden.

 

He tracked back for his hidden lube bottle before they slipped into the water, Louis curling Harry over a rock gently, carefully twisting two fingers into Harry to both stretch him and slick him up with the lube he'd squeezed there.

 

Harry shifted a bit with a sigh but he was languid and wriggling against the rock, enjoying the abrasion of its surface. Louis had to gently tug him back, arms around his waist until they were flush and then he pressed in before the lube he'd excessively squirted into Harry could possibly wash away.

 

It was still a bit rough, a bit raw. Harry's breath caught and Louis stilled in him as he pushed deep.

 

"Okay?" Louis whispered, hand splayed to Harry's belly as Harry clung to the rock while they floated. "Baby, are you okay?"

 

Harry nodded around a sore whimper and Louis quickly kissed into his hair and over his shoulders, biting gently into his skin,. He took Harry into his hand hard and full and stroked gently.

 

"So good, pretty girl...you feel so good, so tight around me..."

 

"Am," Harry clenched a bit, muscles still working to accommodate Louis' rather sudden, unprepared invasion.

 

"Oh sweetheart you feel it," Louis whispered, fingering his nipple. "Relax baby...Daddy'll look after you, hm?"

 

Harry let out a breath and tried to co-operate, clinging to the rock and taking a deep breath back in. His lashes were damp as they curled against his cheeks when his eyes fluttered shut.

 

"Take me," he gave Louis the permission he needed to move. Louis looked for leverage, using the rocks to prop his toes against, gently easing out to thrust back up and it was epic, the way the water lapped the edges of the rock-pool, the way Harry's body grazed the rock, the way he shuddered a breath out and squeezed around him still as though this was the first time Louis had fucked him.

 

"Baby, you want this?" Louis checked, pausing again. He had never had sex with Harry without him wanting it and he wasn't about to start now.

 

Harry managed a tight nod, the warmth of Louis skin, his heat inside slick now but something still felt awkward. Maybe it was feeling guilty, being punished. Harry liked it when he was being praised.

 

"Sorry Daddy, m'so Sorry..."

 

"Shh," Louis raked fingers through his hair, rocking up into him again. "So beautiful, hm? My girl, so pretty like this..."

 

Harry hooked his ankles around Louis' and let Louis fuck him into the rock, their climax aligned as they both came gasping and shuddering from the intensity.

 

Harry twisted in the pool to kiss Louis long and hard and tender and they finally dragged themselves out using Harry's t-shirt to dry each other off. Harry pulled it on damp when Louis stared at his chest before they stepped out, his gaze telling Harry exactly how he felt about other people seeing him topless.

 

Louis had the lead still, was tugging it when Harry got two paces ahead despite the fact Harry always looked back and waited for him to catch up every now and then.

 

It was the start to a very long night which ended with them curled in each other's arms.

 

//

 

The next morning Harry woke early to make breakfast, still seemingly feeling as though he had a naughty debt to pay in the way he quietly mooched about, flipping his long hair out of his face and staying naked bar his pink lace boxers.

 

Louis watched him with thin pursed lips, biting into his lower one as Harry sat opposite him at the breakfast table.

 

"What shall we do today sweetheart?" Louis asked, tucking into his cooked fare.

 

Harry flicked his eyes up.

 

"I'd like to pop into town if that's okay," he murmured softly.

 

"Okay," Louis nodded, agreeable to that notion. There was a shop on the main street that sold sex toys and he'd seen a beautiful sea-creature shaped dildo in there, curled in an S shape and ribbed one side with tentacle-like dots on the other. It also happened to be pink, Harry's favourite colour.

 

"Maybe we can watch the sunset on the beach later," he added and Louis watched his dipped face carefully.

 

He really didn't want to be that guy who didn't provide enough emotional well-being for his man. Who didn't do romantic things.

 

"I'll bring a blanket maybe we can sleep under the stars, hm? Would you like that?"

 

Harry's head lifted, brows raising in surprise.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked, because-

 

Well Harry knew exactly how Louis liked to feel safe, liked to be locked in and secure. He knew how Louis didn't like doing the free-spirited things that Harry sometimes enjoyed but Harry didn't mind that. He still had ways to do those things and Louis got to just be himself.

 

Louis nodded, smirking.

 

"I can't promise to behave if anybody tries to hit on you," he added.

 

Harry grinned, nodding widely.

 

"Same," he echoed only Louis made a face.

 

"Think we both know that's unlikely," he arched a brow, standing to wash his empty plate.

 

Harry watched him move, the way his chinos stretched over his nice behind and the white gauze shirt draped over his small form perfectly.

 

"Need I remind you about the concierge at the hotel?" Harry hummed of the man greeting them at the main building. He'd made an extra special point of helping Louis with his luggage and Harry had grumbled constantly about it the first night they'd stayed.

 

Louis turned at the sink, rolling his eyes.

 

"He was just told to do that since we're both high-flying earners," he mused.

 

"Sure," Harry derided, scraping back his chair. "Because he was all over me like a rash too wasn't he?" he remarked sarcastically.

 

Louis slipped on brown leather sandals, glancing over his shoulder.

 

"He wasn't my type," Louis said to assure him.

 

Harry jammed his feet into flip-flops, his long legs bared in yellow shorts and a white vest covering his chest. He locked up the door and turned, finding an orange lily thrust in his face.

 

"For your hair," Louis smiled sweetly.

 

Harry tucked it behind his ear, blushing a bit. His dimple popped out.

 

"Does it suit me?" He asked.

 

Louis snapped a picture on his camera with a satisfied smile in answer.

 

"So the guy..." Harry chased after him as he moved off, linking their fingers.

 

"Which guy?" Louis asked, brows furrowing.

 

Harry huffed.

 

"The concierge...Julian," he reminded.

 

Louis' thumb ran over the two rings on Harry's finger. He looked up at Harry, blue-grey eyes serious and intense.

 

"Harry, I want _you_ , okay?" He said seriously. "I married _you_."

 

Harry blinked, fidgeting a bit and his free hand ran over his waist, lingering on the pouch of flesh Louis had finally persuaded him was not fat in the least. Louis turned into him, slipping his hand into Harry's side, using his fingertips to dig underneath Harry's resting hand, flicking it out of the way, cupping that skin and squeezing it lightly.

 

He leaned in, rubbing himself slightly against Harry's body.

 

"So pretty, baby girl...so very beautiful for Daddy..."

 

Harry sighed out, head dropping a little in recognised submission.

 

"Going to show you later," Louis promised lowly, pushing up onto tiptoes to kiss him, curling him in tight to his smaller body.

 

Harry went willingly, kissing him back.

 

"Love you," he murmured as he pulled away.

 

Louis smiled a bit.

 

"Can I show you off now?"

 

Harry smiled back with a dimple and pink cheeks.

 

//

 

They'd visited the shop separately, each picking out items for their afternoon spent back at the hut.

 

They'd showered together, slow and loving, wet bodies gliding together and hot, owning kisses shared among the water droplets, big body wrapped around small body, touches reverent and worshipping.

 

It was the best love Louis could try and make to Harry without being within him, the only way he could try and speak all of his words about how he felt without actually saying them.

 

Harry snuck into the bedroom and asked Louis to take his time drying off, neither of them bothering with the pretence of getting dressed.

 

When Harry called 'Daddy' in a husky, slightly ruined voice, Louis dropped his towel and dragged his fingers through his wet hair to tuck it back, striding into the bedroom.

 

Harry was on his side on the bed, head propped in hand where his elbow rested on the mattress and if Louis wasn't mistaken, he had a tiny pair of pink cat ears tucked into his curls. A pink leather collar was circled around his neck and Louis felt his stomach jump at the image.

 

The strappy lace pink bra-let was rather distracting him, the way the lacy cups gaped as Harry's pecs pressed together, the inches of material skimming his ribcage. He wasn't wearing panties and he was already hard, curving beautifully up towards the pink gem in his belly button.

 

"Oh, sweetheart," Louis whispered, his voice given out.

 

Harry smiled keenly, apparently nervous of his reaction.

 

"Whets this then?" Louis asked, coming closer slowly, sliding one knee to the bed.

 

Harry bit his lip, licking them and taking a small breath before-

 

"Meow"

 

"Kitty?" Louis huffed, a bit breathless.

 

Harry rocked onto his belly with a wriggle, a soft, long pink furry tail poking out from his behind and rolling onto the backs of his thighs. Harry reached back and circled a hand around it, stripping through the soft fur to let it fall again softly.

 

"Oh baby, look at you..."

 

Louis crawled the rest of the way onto the bed, hand gliding down Harry's back gently, his hand circling the soft fur of the butt-plug, tugging ever-so-slightly.

 

Harry whimpered, turning it into a mewl.

 

"Does pretty kitty want a belly-rub?" Louis hummed, the backs of his knuckles glancing over Harry's side until he twisted a bit, laying back to let Louis' hand splay across his abs and Harry maybe hadn't expected Louis to kiss him there because when Louis bent his head and did just that, Harry choked out, his hand immediately coming to cup the back of Louis head.

 

It was different, Louis being this incredibly gentle, so gently Harry felt himself melt into his touch and curl with the pleasure of it. Louis' fingers pressed a bit against his plug, sliding under him to reach and Harry gasped, throwing his head back.

 

"Sweet little baby kitten," Louis murmured, trailing his fingers through the softness of the tail Harry now owned, tugging gently.

 

"Meeow," Harry husked instead of his usual 'Daddy'.

 

Louis paused, biting into Harry's belly a bit, nosing into the lace of his bra-top as it cascaded his ribs.

 

"Jesus..." he mumbled against the pale skin, still tangling his fingers through the impossibly soft fur of the toy.

 

Harry wanted to ask Louis what he'd bought, what he might have to look forward to but Louis seemed far too focused on the butt-plug to mind just now. And Harry wasn't meant to speak while he was playing his role so he reached for the pink leather strapped cuffs he had and passed them to Louis.

 

"Meow?"

 

Louis blinked, swallowing.

 

"You sure, kitty?"

 

Harry rubbed his cheek against Louis' chest fondly and Louis helped Harry up to tighten the cuffs into place, pulling Harry's arms behind his back.

 

"Love you like this," he hummed as Harry settled on his knees, reaching for his tail and playing with it. "So pretty..."

 

Harry arched his back to deepen the curve, spreading his thighs apart.

 

"Come sit on Daddy's lap kitten...I want to stroke you..." Louis shifted off the bed and sat in the wide-seated chair in the room, patting his thighs.

 

Harry's gaze- dark and feral- went to his lap, immediately locking on the hard heat of Louis' arousal. He licked his lips, blinking dazedly, mewling unconsciously.

 

"Kitten, come sit," Louis repeated patiently, looping a lazy hand over himself as his eyes flicked over his partner reverently, enjoying the tousled mess of his long hair and his flushed pale skin.

 

Harry carefully- and a bit clumsily- got up and staggered across the room, about to straddle Louis when he turned him gently.

 

"Back up on me pretty kitty," he asked softly and Harry had to rely on Louis' strength to support him since he was already out of balance with his hands tucked in the small of his back but he shuffled backwards with strong hands clenched in his sides.

 

"Daddy wants to see you," Louis murmured, tipping his head to one side and pressing a hand to Harry's ass cheek to push it outwards, seeing where the plug was tight against Harry's hole, the tail now looped in his lap.

 

He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and began to stroke, watching Harry's hole clench a bit at the action. When he tugged on Harry's pink collar, Harry gripped harder.

 

"Such a good kitty, aren't you? So pretty and sweet..."

 

Harry's moan was a mew.

 

Louis tucked his chin against Harry's shoulder, pressing lips against his ear softly. He let one hand drift to his ribs, thumbing into the cup of the lace bralet to brush over his nipple which hardened instinctively.

 

"Want Daddy, kitten? Want Daddy to split you wide open?"

 

Harry choked on a needy sob, feeling Louis' other thumb press the plug into him.

 

"Is that what pretty kitty wants Daddy to do?" Louis hummed, reaching around to circle Harry's hardness with his hand.

 

The way Harry's breath caught signalled Louis to the fact his husband was extremely turned on. But he liked to tease him, bring him all the rainbows and starlight showers. So he squeezed hard at his base with a dirty groan.

 

"Could take you right now, kitten," he whispered in a dark promise. "You look so fucking pretty..."

 

Harry arched his back deeper, pushing the tail back against Louis' own hard heat. He smirked as Harry's bound hands worked back, trying to find his heat and encircle it with shaky hands.

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, almost forgetting. Louis slipped two fingers in there and tugged his hair gently mid-stroke.

 

"Does kitty want me?" Louis asked again, receiving a nod.

 

"I can't hear you," Louis growled.

 

"Mee-oww," Harry replied, pushing his chin against his chest and sucking Louis' digits hard.

 

Louis hooped in a breath, taken by his eagerness, the way he was rocking his hips for more.

 

"So pretty for Daddy, kitten," Louis rocked the plug back and forth gently until it broached the rim, sliding out with a little resistance from the squeeze of Harry's muscles.

 

"Want it bad, don't you?" Louis accused.

 

"Meow, meow."

 

"Yeah I can see, just- _Baby_ , you're so perfect..." Louis was twisting two fingers into him with lube, testing his sore rim, biting his lip and settling his hips so he was-

 

"Fuck! Fuck Princess!"

 

Louis pulled Harry back onto him and he sank right down, no stretch.

 

"Mee-oww!" Harry gasped, back awkwardly bent with his hands bound behind him.

 

Louis rolled his hips and thrust up, taking him deeper inside the heavenly tightness as Harry clenched around him.

 

"Ah, kitten..."

 

Harry's panting was loud and uninhibited, his body curving forward, his head low. Louis' hands were firmly curled around his hips, thumbs brushing there tenderly as he nuzzled Harry's nape.

 

"Me-me-"

 

Harry couldn't quite get his mewl out, fucked into by Louis once more, slow and hard, a wicked combination he couldn't withstand for long.

 

"Split you open baby," Louis pressed a thumb to his ass, looking at the way he sank in with another firm prod. "Yeah-ah, ah..." Louis fucked up three times, tight and hard.

 

Harry's lips fell open, pushing back on him with the tiny amount of power he had in his thighs which tightened around Louis' hips to get that extra heat, head still low and cat ears threatening to slip loose as his hair rained down.

 

Louis saved the headband, slipping it back up, fingering the ears and trailing the backs of his fingers carefully down Harry's arm to his wrist, gently encompassing the leather bind in his fingers.

 

"Love you like this, kitten..." he whispered, another drive upwards, deep and precise.

 

Harry was breathless, wordless and choked.

 

"So good for Daddy, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, thighs shaking now, body quivering with his need.

 

Louis pressed a hand to his belly and fingered his piercing.

 

"Need to come, kitty?" He asked and Harry nodded again. "I can feel it, you're so close..."

 

Harry sobbed a bit, taking Louis' thickness as he surged up, hitting his hilt and staying there a second, circling his hips and lowering back down.

 

"Not going to touch you, kitten," Louis' fingers brushed his belly lovingly. "Want to watch you come apart split open on me like this."

 

"Please," Harry whispered, the tiniest mumble. He pushed back and pressed his cheek to Louis' shoulder.

 

Louis fucked into him two, three times, then again, and again until Harry was sobbing with each impetus of his hips upwards, taking him deeper and tighter within.

 

"Wanna hear you meowing, kitty...good little kitties make a lot of noise," Louis instructed.

 

Suddenly Harry found his voice, weak shaky mews falling from his lips and longer, deep mee-owws when Louis pulled his hips down hard.

 

"So perfect for me, baby. Perfect," Louis squeezed the flesh at his hips pointedly.

 

Harry was jarred as Louis drove into him roughly, his hips staccato but gentle on the impact somehow in a way that left Harry mindless and struggling to gasp in air.

 

Louis was always so incredibly perfect with him, telling him dirty things and fucking him so tenderly he always wondered how he'd come to be so lucky.

 

"Kitten...ah! Pretty sweet kitten with green eyes..."

 

Louis was nudging a sweet spot inside of Harry that his deep fill was reaching every thrust and Harry was clinging onto his control with weakening fingertips, feeling it slip away as Louis literally fucked the orgasm right out of him, deep and slow. He came apart in ribbons, making a beautiful mess over his own torso and Louis' hands spread in it eagerly, holding him tight as he reached his own high.

 

Harry whimpered as he was filled with hot semen, wriggling his hips at the sensation.

 

"No, kitty..." Louis reached for his collar and tugged gently, releasing Harry's hands carefully.

 

Harry waited for his next instruction.

 

"Come here, sweetheart..." Louis was urging him to turn and Harry curled up on him, reaching for his fluffy tail to fist around, brushing it against his flushed cheek.

 

He felt Louis cup his butt-cheek, lips nuzzling his temple.

 

"Kitty okay?" He hummed lowly, his hand gliding up Harry's naked back to hide his fingers under the pink bralet.

 

Harry frowned, clinging to Louis' chest a bit, curling tighter with a noise in his throat- not hurt or scared just...

 

"Shh, its okay," Louis held him securely, stroking fingers through his hair, carefully untangling the ears and kissing against his crown. "So beautiful baby..."

 

Harry burrowed close and closed his eyes until the sound of Louis' heartbeat- a steady thump- filled his ears.

 

//

 

When Harry woke up there was a pretty pink gift bag on the pillow where he expected to find Louis.

 

He reached for it lazily, yawning widely and covering his mouth with one hand, snuffling sleepily to himself.

 

He rolled onto his back to pull open the ribbon bow, dipping into the bag to pull out something white and silky soft with fur.

 

They were white fur gloves and Harry turned them over, noticing the pink satin sewn into the palms and fingers creating kitten paws.

 

He gasped, slipping them on and curling his hands experimentally, rubbing them against his cheeks.

 

"Is my pretty little kitten awake?"

 

Louis slipped into the room with coffee from the delivery service and pastries on a tray. He slid onto the bed on his knees, putting the tray between them and looking at Harry a long moment with his piercing blue-grey eyes. His hair was untidy and he was in his white boxers and a white vest and Harry loved him so much.

 

"I love you."

 

Louis glanced at him with a smirk.

 

"Easy, beautiful. You want breakfast first don't you?" He teased. "Been a long night..."

 

Harry stretched his long body out a bit, tingling and aching at the second soft, sweet love they'd made at twilight. Louis had spooned him in the dark and it had been so incredibly intense after their play time. Harry pretty much came as soon as Louis' hand wrapped around him. He had bite marks on the insides of his thighs which he knew would be sensitive still and Louis had sucked love-bites to the insides of his wrists, too, wanting to show the world how edible he was, apparently.

 

Harry pressed his paws together and rubbed his hands with a soft, smitten smile. Louis had gently taken his collar off when he'd fallen asleep but Harry was elated with his gift.

 

"You like them?" Louis arched a brow with a knowing little smirk.

 

Harry gave him a dark look under his lashes.

 

"I love them..."

 

"Good," Louis nodded. "I want you to try something for me later."

 

Harry perked up then, body tensing and eyes alert. He was being given a task, a chance to be Louis' good little girl.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Later baby girl," Louis waved his hand to dismiss it.

 

"After breakfast?" Harry bargained, reaching for a croissant hesitantly.

 

Louis smiled, biting his lip.

 

"If you're not too sore, sweetheart..."

 

"M'not," Harry mumbled around his mouthful of food. "Ima good girl..."

 

Louis swallowed, gazing at him.

 

"The very best."

 

Harry slowly smiled and it turned into a grin with his teeth covered in chocolate and flaky pastry. Louis couldn't help laughing and leaning over to kiss him quickly before consuming his own food.

 

//

 

The sun was warm around the hut, their thick reed abode hiding them from the world.

 

As Louis kissed down Harry's neck slowly he murmured questions to make sure this was what Harry wanted, that Harry wasn't just doing this to please him.

 

"Sure you don't want to go sight-seeing baby?" He hummed.

 

Harry cupped Louis' head to bring his lips closer to his skin, his free hands a welcome change from being bound. He breathed out a _'this'_ soft and low.

 

Louis smiled against his throat, sucking a bruise there.

 

Harry groaned and tightened his thighs around Louis' waist who was knelt between.

 

"You gonna be a good girl then?" Louis asked against Harry's collarbone.

 

Harry pushed his arms upwards, above his head, crossing his wrists.

 

"Always your good girl, Daddy," he replied.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his belly, fisting around him with a quirk of his brow.

 

"Want a ring, baby?"

 

Harry nodded, watching avidly as Louis secured a thick silver ring around his base.

 

"On your tummy sweetheart," Louis asked and Harry eagerly rolled, settling until he was comfortable, a pillow tucked under his crotch to help prop his hips up.

 

Louis reached for the toy he'd bought, the one that had gone forgotten on seeing Harry's kitten get-up but now they were both naked and Harry was still begging for more, he found this the perfect time to bring it out.

 

The glass curvature was thick and textured and he wanted to sink it right into Harry's clenching hole but he shuffled down to prep him, spreading his cheeks to lick right into him with no warning, no kitten-licks or kisses to build him up.

 

"Daddy!" Harry choked into the mattress, tipping his chin low and pressing his forehead into the covers

 

"Hm, nice, sweetheart? Does my pretty baby like that?"

 

Harry reached for something, wrapping his hands around the spokes on the headboard while wriggling to widen his thighs until Louis' strong hands clamped them to the bed, his body shifting; causing Harry to turn his head to see why and the assured metallic crunch and click secured his wrists to the headboard he'd grasped.

Which meant Louis-

 

"Tell me what you want, baby-girl..." Louis dragged his lips gently over Harry's shoulder, watching him pitch into one side, rutting against the bed then arching his hips back to push his backside upwards.

 

Louis reached for the kitten tail and dragged the soft fur over his bare back, liking a little too much the soft pant Harry gave followed by a pained groan.

 

"Daddy please," he begged weakly.

 

"Please what?" Louis hummed against his ear.

 

Harry bumped his hips again, the soft tail sliding over the pale skin.

 

"Want this, pretty?"

 

"More," Harry ground out, wriggling to tuck his knees under himself, opening his hole for Louis to see.

 

He smirked, pressing the tail into Harry's chest as his arm curled around him, holding him steady for when his tongue poked back inside.

 

Harry grunted, pulling against the headboard with his bound wrists.

 

"Please!"

 

Louis merely smiled, licking fat stripes around his rim, placing gentle kisses to his ass cheeks.

 

"So pretty, baby...want to keep you just like this..."

 

"Daddy," Harry wailed, despite the ring holding off his precipice, he was hard and needed something inside him now. "Please, please, _please_..."

 

"You're being very naughty, baby-girl," Louis warned coming up for air before licking back around and into him relentlessly.

 

"C-can't," Harry stammered as his thighs began to tremble.

 

"Baby you look so pretty for Daddy, want to eat you right up..."

 

"N-no," Harry begged. "Need you...need-"

 

Louis felt the squeeze of Harry's muscles against his tongue.

 

"What do you need sweetheart?" Louis pulled back stroking his hair through gentle fingers.

 

"You," Harry quickly huffed.

 

It brought a wicked smile to Louis' lips.

 

"That's not what you were going to beg for is it?" He hummed.

 

"Yes, Daddy, you," Harry promised quickly, breathily. "You, please...fingers," he added.

 

Louis twisted two into him and stroked his walls.

 

"Always so pretty little baby..."

 

Harry whimpered a bit and shuffled on his knees.

 

"Tell Daddy what you want, sweetheart..."

 

"You...please," Harry managed shakily.

 

Louis curled over him, tugging his hair.

 

"Tell me what you really want, baby-girl...Daddy won't be mad, promise," Louis assured gently.

 

"Hard," Harry cast on a gasp, needy and punctuated with a whine as Louis slipped his fingers out,

 

"Is Daddy not hard enough?" He accused gently.

 

"So hard, Daddy...so good..."

 

"Then what, sweetheart? What do you want?"

 

"Harder...stretch me," he begged.

 

"Want your pretty little hole stretched baby? So beautiful..." Louis added lowly as he peaked Harry's nipples with gentle fingertips.

 

Louis squirted lube into Harry and over the toy, sliding the end of it around his rim slowly.

 

"Want this, baby-girl? Gonna be good for Daddy and take it all?"

 

Harry nodded, a whimper lodged in his throat as tears breached his eyes.

 

"Be so good," he promised, hole fluttering.

 

"Easy, sweetheart, you need to let Daddy take care of you..."

 

Louis shuffled up a bit and twisted the dildo anticlockwise then back the other way, gently rocking it into Harry's body. He felt Harry's gasp at the small invasion and Harry instinctively clutched at it, choking out a sob.

 

"What did I say, baby?" Louis shuffled them closer to the headboard so he could angle Harry's body back into him slightly; holding him against his chest and pushing up with the glass toy.

 

"S'big," He gasped out.

 

Louis paused halfway in, letting Harry's jumpy breaths even out slightly, stroking his chest.

 

"Does it feel good?" he asked against his ear.

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry nodded, swallowing over and over again.

 

"Baby girl looks so pretty..." Louis assured.

 

Harry tightened around the toy again, bumps to the top of it and ribbed waves at the bottom. It was curved, beautifully so and it was thick all the way through, no let-up on his muscles. He leaned back into Louis a bit more and Louis edged forward to support him.

 

"Such a good girl," Louis soothed, sensing Harry's need to pause for a moment.

 

"M'I pretty?" Harry asked, low and breathy.

 

Louis used his free hand to tilt his face towards him, kissing him awkwardly in their position.

 

"So pretty," Louis said looking right at him.

 

Harry's lashes fell to his cheeks, staring at Louis' mouth for a moment then flicking back up to see those beautiful blue eyes.

 

"Daddy," was the only word that was stamped hard enough in his brain to recall in the moment.

 

"Gently, baby, don't be greedy..."

 

Louis twisted the dildo a little, almost screwing it into him and the cool, unforgiving glass along with the bumps and lines had him pushing back, soaking in more. He tightened after instinctively and there was no give, really, he was full.

 

Louis was kissing his neck, fingering his nipple and twisting the glass toy gently side to side, not pushing further in like Harry expected. At times like this Louis could be sinfully brutal and Harry loved him for it but Louis seemed to be enjoying his reaction way too much to rush this.

 

"Look at you," Louis accused softly, fingering around his rim where the toy stretched him obscenely. "Don't want Daddy do you, pretty? You just want this...can't even take it all, can you?"

 

Harry nodded quickly, pushing his knees apart to spread himself open.

 

"I can take it, Daddy, please..."

 

"Naughty little Princess making promises she can't keep..."

 

"Daddy please!" Harry whined, wriggling his butt to try and push back. It was no good the toy was clutched inside him and only Louis could control it's progression.

 

Louis tutted and slid the toy out, a frantic sob leaving Harry's lips, hanging in his throat pitifully.

 

"Shh," Louis messed his hair with lazy fingers. "I'm just getting more lube..."

 

Harry's breath hitched again as the glass dildo was re-inserted, newly cool from the air. His body soon warmed it, enveloping around it as Louis slip-slided it to halfway inside.

 

"M'good girl, Daddy," he panted.

 

"I know," Louis nosed under his arm pit and began to move, changing hands on the toy as he slipped himself between Harry's bound wrists.

 

He kissed him then, soft and slow, harder and hotter as he worked the dildo deeper so slowly, like time ticking. Louis' tongue flicked into his mouth making Harry moan and curl a bit in trying to bring Louis close.

 

Louis reached a hand back to thumb around the cuff on his wrist.

 

"Want them free, sweetheart?"

 

Harry shook his head and let Louis kiss him deeper this time, one small hand working over his back as his other insistently pushed the dildo into him and he was gripping at it gently but the bumps and the ribs were working in his favour now, bringing every nerve-ending alive.

 

Louis carefully took off his cock-ring and fisted around him, tongue delving back into his mouth and Harry almost missed the final thrust of the glass phallus, touching something that made his knees feel weak and made his thighs feel like jelly.

 

"Oh yes sweetheart, right there, hm?"

 

Louis slipped it out only to press back in, angling the toy a little this time.

 

And this time, Harry saw sparklers in front of his eyes, waving around creating letters like L,O, V and E.

 

"Dah-"

 

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Louis held him tight, starting a rhythm, very gentle since things were _tight_ , _tight_ , _tight_.

 

"Can't," Harry mumbled again, cheek rolling onto Louis' shoulder.

 

Louis forked his fingers into Harry's hair from his neck, clutching the curls.

 

"Doing so well for me Princess, Daddy's best girl..."

 

"Hmm..." Harry pushed back, gasping a bit again at the feel of it all inside him, cold and hard and thick.

 

"Being so good aren't you baby? Showing Daddy how well you can take it..."

 

"Fuck me Daddy..." Harry murmured, nosing into Louis' neck as Louis' arm curled around his back again.

 

"Shh, easy baby...you're such a little girl and it's so big in you..."

 

"More," Harry begged softly anyway as Louis slowly fucked the toy an inch out and in, just to give the sensation of it really.

 

"More, Daddy...I can take more...I can be good for you I promise..."

 

His voice was desperate as Louis slowed the thrusts even more but added more length, slipping out further only to push back in. Harry was clinging to his neck helplessly and Louis had to take him in his hand again just to focus his buzzy mind somewhere.

 

"Baby-girl, you're so good," Louis hummed. "So good for Daddy..."

 

"C-can I-"

 

Harry pressed up close to him, pulling on his constraints as if to signal he wanted to wrap his arms around Louis' neck and Louis didn't hesitate in stopping for a moment to release him, letting him do just as he pleased while he took back control of the dildo.

 

He synchronised the thrust of the toy with the stroke of his hand, slipping his own hardness against Harry's bare stomach for friction; not that he'd need any help in getting off, Harry was so far under he felt mindless with it.

 

"Please," he was begging in a small voice, breath catching as he fucked up into Louis' hand, then back onto the toy. "Please, there," he found an angle that pushed him higher and Louis twisted his wrist a bit to accommodate.

 

"C'mon then beautiful," Louis coaxed. "Show Daddy what a mess you can make..."

 

Harry opened his eyes and pressed his forehead to Louis' so their eyes met in a crossed duel. He slipped lower to kiss him again, big hands rounding Louis' cheeks only to drag gently up his chest.

 

One fell slowly, backs of his fingers grazing down until he was matching Louis' pace on his own dick and the dildo was erratically thrust up into him a bit too hard but he bit his lip and choked a bit and squeezed Louis tight in his hand.

 

"Daddy, please," he hummed and Louis suddenly realised what he was begging for. Not his own release, bit Louis'. Harry wanted to feel him come first.

 

Louis kissed him again, sweeter and harder and it was a matter of seconds before his ecstasy overflowed, his smaller body giving in to the demand and striping up Harry's torso gratuitously.

 

That only seemed to make Harry come harder, grabbing his own dick to aim for Louis' chest, rutting up against him as he grasped him around the shoulders with one arm and let his climax ride out slowly.

 

They were glued together with a mixture of their semen and Louis couldn't help his little giggle at the state of affairs.

 

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," he sighed, catching his breath.

 

Harry sagged into him and Louis kissed his hair gently.

 

"I'll wash you up, sweetheart, then we'll lay under the stars hm? Just like you wanted..."

 

Harry was always so pliant and adaptable afterwards, Louis often batted away sinful ideas that flashed into his mind involving taking advantage of Harry in his drunken-like state.

 

Thankfully the decent part of him never let those ideas come to fruition but as submissive as Harry was in these moments, Louis loved taking care of him.

 

After showering them both and drying off, he carefully dressed Harry into his bear onesie and grabbed a fistful of blankets and two pillows to take down to the beach.

 

Once there, he flapped them out and made a make-shift bed in the sand, settling Harry first who immediately curled onto his side, then sank down himself to gather Harry into his arms. Harry nuzzled into his chest with a contented sigh as Louis arranged the blanket over them both.

 

"Love you, Lou..."

 

Louis kissed his forehead.

 

"Love you too, sweet dreams."

 

//

 

Louis woke up at twilight, the sun just edging up the horizon onto the hills, the pinks and oranges blending sweetly amongst the candy-floss clouds.

 

He gently stirred Harry so he could see it and he earned several soft, loving kisses from his husband for sharing the beautiful view.

 

Louis relocated to a hammock, Harry's body curling around his and snuggling in close. He kissed his hair and wrapped small tight arms around him, humming out songs and telling stories in whispers while Harry snoozed throughout the day.

 

When it got to mid-afternoon they had to move. The beach was getting busy and Harry was getting squirmy, needing more than cuddles.

 

They packed up their make-shift bed and headed back to the hut hand in hand.

 

//

 

There was a boat party on a yacht docked in the bay further down the coastline and Harry asked Louis if they could go.

 

Louis knew exactly the reason Harry was asking- because he liked being tested in front of a crowd and he liked the risk and excitement of being caught.

 

For Louis, it meant Harry was moving past the previous insecurity he'd suffered and wanted to prove to Louis how good he was. And Louis knew exactly how far to take things with Harry to make him feel good, too.

 

He walked slightly behind Harry with a hand gently pressed to is lower back to guide him, thumb swiping gently back and forth.

 

Louis had worn a long sleeve pale blue shirt with the cuffs undone and rolled up casually; a few buttons loose at the neck, combined with a pair of smart grey shorts and leather flip flops. Harry was in skin tight black jeans with a navy jacket that boasted gold rounded buttons down the front and a golden stripe and loop on the cuffs, a navy-themed item that he hadn't bothered to wear a shirt under.

 

Louis' eyes had glowed a bit darkly at that revelation and Harry had wondered if he'd punish him before they even left the hut, if he'd even be allowed out with his body on show.

 

Louis had blinked coolly, pursing his lips.

 

"That's what you're wearing, Princess?" He'd asked, his voice soft and low.

 

Harry had nodded, biting his lower lip and widening his eyes for effect.

 

He nearly regretted it when Louis' hand slithered up under the jacket to rest against his spine; against his _skin_ , making him shiver a little. This time when his thumb swiped, it brushed over the flesh that bunched there above his jeans band.

 

"So soft, baby," Louis murmured his ear as he tried to step down from the jetty, stumbling a bit and casting his hair back with a big hand.

 

"Harry, hey!" A familiar voice called him as he lifted his reddened face.

 

"Zayn?"

 

Louis' hand slipped a little lower so that his fingertips tucked into Harry's jeans band. He slid his husband a look but Louis was feigning interest in re-meeting Harry's model friend.

 

"Hey, what you doing here?" Zayn asked.

 

"Honeymoon," Harry grinned, deep dimples grooving his face.

 

"Louis finally trapped you then," Zayn winked at the smaller man and Louis offered a polite- _if_ _cool_ -smile.

 

"Finally," he confirmed with an edge of amusement.

 

Louis' hand was working it's way lower, cupping right over Harry's behind and he couldn't help but fidget at that, finding it hard to meet Zayn's gaze.

 

"Nice jacket, Haz," Zayn nodded approvingly, dressed in tropical print short-shorts and a black vest himself.

 

Louis couldn't help noticing the way Zayn's eyes went down Harry's chest when he lifted a hand to toss his hair back once more, gaping the jacket wide open to flash his torso.

 

"Yeah, think I snuck this one off a sailor shoot," he murmured.

 

Zayn smiled at that, biting at his lip.

 

"Get some drinks and get settled, there's something I want to show you in a bit..."

 

Harry frowned a bit, then.

 

"Wait, this is _your_ boat?" He checked.

 

Zayn giggled and nodded, stepping in to hug him, arm around his neck where he tucked his small body in nicely. Louis stepped a bit closer to Harry and slid his middle finger down his crack, worming suggestively against his thighs which were together in the way he stood.

 

He gasped a bit and bent a knee, crossing his ankles. Louis couldn't help his smirk as Harry's arm threaded around his shoulders for balance.

 

"Well, catch you soon," Harry offered as Zayn hesitated, seemingly unable to take his eyes off Harry for a moment.

 

"Here," Zayn closed Harry's hand around a spliff. "Just for you, babe..."

 

With that, Zayn was diving into the crowd and Harry was wincing at Zayn's use of affection.

 

"Really?" Louis hummed, finger pushing between his thighs now and edging towards nudging the back of his balls. "Babe, hm?"

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"S'just a term, he calls everyone babe," Harry excused.

 

Louis pressed his thumb suggestively to Harry's hole as two of his fingers found their way through his thighs to gently massage his balls with his fingertips.

 

"He doesn't call you babe again," Louis warned. "Not in front of me at least."

 

"Lou-"

 

"Who're you talking to, sweetheart?" Louis cut him off.

 

Harry blushed again, swallowing hard. He was already semi-interested, tight in his jeans, caught in a moment of suggested eroticism that was melting him from the inside out. And now Louis was mad.

 

"Daddy," he husked lowly, hoping nobody would hear.

 

"Hm, that's right, baby," Louis hummed, fingers rubbing slowly, thumb pressing in circular juts. "Want me to make you come right now, before we even enjoy the party?"

 

Harry shook his head shamefully.

 

"Being naughty already aren't you?" Louis chastised.

 

"N-no, I wasn't, I-"

 

"Let that man call you baby, didn't you? Let him think you're his..."

 

Harry shook his head again and Louis turned a bit to look up into his dipped face.

 

"Who do you belong to, sweetheart?"

 

Harry choked as Louis' other hand pressed heel upwards against his zipper.

 

"You," he chucked out, breath fading.

 

"Tell me, baby-girl, tell me who you belong to, I can't hear you..."

 

"You!" Harry gasped as Louis squeezed the flesh of his backside, hard and owning.

 

"Wanna smack you so bad, sweetheart, so naughty!"

 

"Daddy-yours," Harry stuttered, rutting into his hand which Louis quickly drew away.

 

"Think you get nice things, baby?" Louis asked, quietly, a wicked smile creeping onto his lips. "You think you deserve nice things?"

 

Harry shook his head with a whimper.

 

"Yours, Daddy."

 

"Then stop being naughty, sweetheart..."

 

"Daddy, yours," Harry nosed into his neck as Louis stepped away, his big hand grasping for Louis' smaller one that at first refused to tighten around his.

 

"Now you're just being silly," Louis husked, flicking his eyes over the crowd.

 

"Please," Harry begged, pushing his fingers through Louis'. "Please, Daddy...didn't mean to...m'yours."

 

Louis sighed and eventually gripped his hand, fingers twined. He kissed Harry's curls after another moment of whining from the other man.

 

"Alright, let's get you a Pink Poodle cocktail, baby girl," Louis decided and Harry smiled at that, dopey on love and something else- _submission_.

 

Louis led them to the bar through the crowd.

 

//

 

Harry was a bit giggly, soft curls flying wildly about in the breeze from the coast, his cheeks flushed.

 

Louis hadn't stopped him from drinking, nor from lighting the weed he'd been given by Zayn but he did remain slightly tense by his side, arm around his waist tightly as Harry leaned against him, head lolling on his shoulder, sometimes tucking into his neck, sometimes falling to his chest, sometimes lifting to take in the stars.

 

"Louis, try some," he pointed the cigarette to Louis' lips and Louis flicked him a look.

 

"I'm good," he assured, smirking as the butt of the hand-rolled rizla was pressed to his lower lip.

 

"Please?" Harry begged. "Just one drag?"

 

Louis ducked a bit to suck at the edges of paper, drawing in the warm spicy smoke, feeling it spider into his lungs and fill him with a weird kind of mild rush. He blew out the remains and watched it cloud into the cool night air.

 

Harry was clambering up, straddling his thighs to kiss him, tongue deep and daring into his mouth as those big hands cupped his jaw. Harry's fingers still cradled the spliff, minding Louis' ear and hair from burning, one hand curling around his neck and cupping the back of his head as he took control, big body curled over little.

 

Louis grasped his thighs, clawing at the ass of his jeans tellingly, small hands working up his bare body from stomach to chest, thumbing those peaked nipples and his hand once again pushed down the ridge in his jeans.

 

"Beautiful, there's too many people out here," Louis whispered against his ear, speaking about the several smoking groups and couples decorating the back of the boat where they occupied a bench.

 

"Like it when there's people," Harry mumbled against his lips, licking into his mouth again.

 

Louis kissed back, pushing a hand audaciously into the back of his jeans to get flesh this time, soft and firm and tight with the material trapping his digits there. He rubbed a teasing finger at the top of his crack, smiling against Harry's mid-kiss groan.

 

"Need you," Harry panted as he broke the kiss. "Always...always need you...just like this..."

 

"Baby, you're drunk," Louis teased, biting gently into the skin by his jaw.

 

"L-"

 

Louis sucked hard at the attempt to use his name.

 

" _Daddy_ , fuck," Harry gasped and it was loud enough for the couple next to them to glance their way.

 

Louis didn't even bother to give them his attention, too focused on the man in his lap. Harry sucked on the spliff, pressing his lips to Louis' as he blew out, giving Louis the remainder of his drag.

 

Louis grabbed the back of his hair roughly, pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed his wrist against Harry's zipper, tugging him closer by his curls.

 

"So naughty, aren't you, pretty? Such a little whore..."

 

Harry bit his lip and hiccupped against vocalising his desire, rocking his hips now gently to try and persuade Louis' hand to lift from his thigh and press into him again, hard just like before.

 

"Think you earned this, baby?" Louis' other finger still worked in between his ass cheeks, slowly heading for his hole, dry and tight.

 

Harry turned his cheek into Louis' neck, panting _yes, yes, please_ in hot breaths.

 

Louis could see past him now, could watch the crowd as they watched them, with furtive looks and some outrageously intent glances. It was dark and a little bit dangerous, the feeling got when Louis noticed people observing his husband, his pretty girl. It laced through him, hard and hot with claws.

 

He pushed a dry fingertip against the top of Harry's rim.

 

"Baby, let me take you inside," he hummed, low and husky.

 

His fingers trailed gently down the hard length in his jeans.

 

"Want to touch you _here_..." He added softly.

 

Harry leaned forward and folded his arms around Louis' neck, uncurling his legs to fasten them around his waist.

 

Louis slid to the edge of the seat and lifted him easily, strong arms curled under his thighs. Harry whimpered a bit against his throat and Louis kissed his hair.

 

"Alright, sweetheart, I'm finding us somewhere safe to go..."

 

Louis weaved through the gyrating dancers into the belly of the yacht, finding a corridor of rooms, frowning as most of them appeared to be locked. He sighed, stroking through Harry's hair.

 

"Baby, they're all taken," Louis gruffed, annoyed that they were both buzzing and hard with no finale.

 

"Here, Daddy, please," Harry begged trying to lean his back into the wall.

 

Louis staggered a bit and kissed him slow, breathing hard as they broke for air.

 

"I promise, soon," Louis offered.

 

"Hey...hey, Haz!" Came another voice further up the corridor.

 

Louis and Harry both looked.

 

Zayn was topless in his tropical shorts, his eyes dopey like Harry's.

 

"Wanna show you that thing, bro..."

 

Harry slowly unhooked his legs from Louis' waist and slid down, shaky and slow. He looked up at Louis from under his long, matted hair. Louis gently trained it back for him, kissing his cheek.

 

"Can Louis come?" Harry asked his friend.

 

Zayn flicked his eyes to the smaller man.

 

"You don't mind do you, Louis? Me borrowing him for a few minutes?"

 

Louis gritted his teeth. Because he _did_ mind. He minded a lot because he was now carrying Harry's jacket and Harry was also topless in just his jeans and showcasing a very obvious erection from their foreplay.

 

"Look after him," was all he said, eyes boring into Zayn's dark ones.

 

"Yeah, will do," Zayn nodded.

 

Louis didn't release Harry right away, he leaned up close to his ear and cupped his backside gently.

 

"You're mine baby girl. Don't ever forget it."

 

Louis' fingers pressed gently towards his hole and Harry nodded heavily; stumbling a bit as he turned towards Zayn's door.

 

"I'll wait for you on deck," Louis added as he watched Harry disappear inside the safety of Zayn's room.

 

//

 

 

Louis sipped a slow whiskey on the rocks, casting his eyes over the bay and the surrounds, listening to people enjoy their night, the music loud and happy, jarring with his current mood.

 

He checked the time again subtly, wondering if it was normal to miss someone after being without them for a mere twelve minutes.

 

Whatever Zayn had to show to Harry, he wanted to give Harry time to see without having Louis melt down into one of his possessive fits.

 

He signalled to the bar-tender and ordered another whiskey.

 

//

 

"So...what are we going to do now, Harry?"

 

Zayn's fingertip stroked lightly down his cheek, making Harry turn his face away. He was blindfolded, he couldn't see and he couldn't move part from to kick his legs about. His wrists had been bound- by a pair of pink silk ribbons that Zayn had showed him which he had laid upon his bed- also dressed in pink satin covers.

 

Harry had frowned at him confusedly at first and then Zayn had pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, tying him up.

 

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, frightened. He tugged at his restraints, memories of Louis binding him fresh in his mind. And he couldn't help it because he was still turned on by Louis kissing him, fingering him dry and tugging his hair.

 

His mind was a bit messed up when Zayn straddled him for a kiss but he turned his cheek to the side to avoid it, Zayn's lips crashing into the hot skin.

 

"I heard you like this," Zayn said then. "Heard you liked being tied up..."

 

"Only by Louis," Harry frowned with a huff. "I don't cheat," he added pointedly.

 

Zayn ran a palm over his still-hard lap.

 

"I think you like being told what to do...you like feeling pretty don't you, Harry?"

 

Harry rolled his whole body to the side, arms stretched painfully as he rubbed his head into the bed trying to work off the blindfold.

 

"Come on now, you know me," Zayn stroked over his thigh, pinching his hip. "Beautiful little chubby boy aren't you?"

 

"Don't call me that," Harry gruffed, using his shoulder to try and grip the material of his blindfold instead, kicking out gently at Zayn. "Stop touching me..."

 

"You let Terry touch you," Zayn said.

 

And Harry froze. His breath stuck in his throat, his lungs stopped inhaling and his heart missed a beat.

 

"N-no, I didn't...I didn't..."

 

Zayn smirked although Harry didn't see it.

 

"Heard he got his hands on that beautiful ass of yours..."

 

Harry shuddered, remembering that day clearly, the way he'd been bound, unable to stop what was happening to him exactly the same way he was now except Terry had been an awful man and Harry didn't know Zayn had wanted to take something he wasn't willing to give and the worst thing was, there was something in what Zayn said that was true.

 

Harry _did_ want things when he was tied up, he did get confused when he was being told what to do and he'd never cheat on Louis, ever but-

 

"Babe, we'd be so good together..." Zayn was kneeing between his thighs, spreading him out.

 

"No! You're not my Daddy!" Harry choked out.

 

Zayn's breath caught then, a little chuckle escaping warm and rich.

 

"Oh, you want me to be your _Daddy_ , huh? _Harry_...didn't know you liked _that_..."

 

"No," he gasped again, writhing away from the man pinning him down. "Where's Louis? I want Louis...Louis!" he shouted, whimpering when Zayn slapped him across the face sharply

 

"Shut up you little bitch."

 

Harry sobbed, kicking his legs as much as he could, his hard-on vanished among the unwanted touches of a man he thought was his friend, a man he thought he could trust.

 

"Please," he begged. "Please don't do this..."

 

Harry heard the knocking at the door, the inquisitive call of his name.

 

"Sweetheart, are you in there?"

 

Harry opened his mouth but Zayn pressed a hard hand over it.

 

"Harry left, Louis. I'm trying to sleep..."

 

Harry's breathing spiked with Zayn's small strong body upon his.

 

"Just give it up you little tease...showing off your body all night and acting like you don't want it?" Zayn murmured by his ear.

 

Harry shook his head under the pressure of Zayn's hand.

 

_Not with you. Not like this._

 

The next sound was thumping- heavy and hard against the door, the locked plastic slab pushed away from the frame but not split on the first impact. By the third go, it was breaking easily, thin and fragile as it was knocked away and Harry felt Zayn scrabble off him. He pulled his wrists to try and free himself and see what was happening.

 

//

 

Louis' blood ran cold at the sight of his husband straddled by another man, a man who quickly scrambled off the bed and lifted his hands.

 

"He asked me to," Zayn said with a swallow, avoiding his gaze a bit.

 

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry who was bound and blindfolded his prone body stretched out and not showing any signs of reciprocation.

 

"Baby-girl, is this true?" Louis asked anyway.

 

Harry sobbed out a heart-wracking 'no!' and pulled at his ties again.

 

It took four seconds for Louis to cross the room and have Zayn pinned to the wall of the room inside the yacht, the thin material vibrating with his impact.

 

"What the fuck went on here Zayn? Did you hurt him?"

 

Zayn's eyes were watering under the pressure of Louis' forearm against his windpipe. He shook his head only slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to make choking sounds.

 

Harry twisted on the bed, head lifting upwards.

 

"Louis...what are you doing? Louis, please-" The tears in his voice weren't erased by his words begging to Louis.

 

Louis snapped his gaze back to Zayn and took a step back only to wrap his hands around Zayn's throat.

 

"Think you can touch my girl, huh? Think she's yours?"

 

Zayn grasped at Louis' wrists with weak fingers, clawing them away.

 

"Think you get to make her cry and you survive?" Louis asked next, not really needing a response.

 

His loin ached with the knowledge Harry wasn't his right now like he should be. If they'd just fucked in the corridor like Harry had wanted to then Zayn wouldn't even be here now...

_This is my fault._

 

Louis looked to the bed again, swallowing hard.

 

"Princess..I'm so sorry...I'm sorry that I left you...can you forgive me?"

 

"Louis, just let him go okay? Let Zayn go..."

 

Louis smiled darkly to himself.

 

_Not gonna happen._

"Are you okay, beautiful? Did he hurt you at all?"

 

Harry bit his lip, shaking in fear, his tears soaking into his blindfold but he had to snap Louis out of this so he didn't seriously injure Zayn and end up in jail.

 

" _Louis_ , please," he begged softly. "Please cut me free...I want to see you..."

 

"Not gonna happen while he's still breathing, baby-girl," Louis mentioned lightly with a sniff.

 

Harry swallowed hard.

 

" _Daddy_?" He called in his softest, prettiest voice, the one he used when he felt most vulnerable and scared.

 

Zayn was wide-eyed and struggling for air by now, fingers and lips going blue. Louis stared him in the eyes and felt no remorse.

 

"You don't fucking touch her, you bastard..."

 

"Daddy, _please_ ," Harry called. "Need you...need you to cuddle me better..."

 

Louis blinked coolly at his victim, a grim line to his lips.

 

"Daddy, please," Harry begged again, quieter this time, gentler.

 

"Baby did he scare you?"

 

Harry nodded, curling on the bed.

 

"So scared, Daddy."

 

Louis looked over at the bed again, brows furrowing. His hold on Zayn weakened.

 

"Baby-girl?"

 

"So scared," he mumbled, voice thick with tears.

 

Louis dropped the almost-unconscious boy from his lock-hold and strode towards the bed, carefully untying the ribbons that were holding Harry prisoner. He pushed the mask off his face tenderly, kissing over his cheeks.

 

"So pretty, my baby," he hummed, gathering him up in his strong arms.

 

Harry curled into him and secured his arms around Louis' neck, letting the smaller man carry him out.

 

Louis turned back to check on the other man, the one slumped on the floor, cupping his throat.

 

"Next time I don't let go," he warned darkly, stepping over the broken door to carry Harry into the corridor and away from danger.

 

//

 

Harry might have begged for a cuddle but Louis' mood was a lot darker.

 

Harry had never had the kind of hard sex with Louis that he'd had in the past; at least not until tonight.

 

Although Louis' embrace was protective, his body was rigid and he was angry. So, so angry.

 

"Daddy, I didn't touch him, I didn't-"

 

"You've been very naughty haven't you?" Louis breathed.

 

"N-no, Daddy, I h-haven't..." Harry stuttered, still shaking from his ordeal, still feeling some of that fear he'd felt with Zayn kneeing between his thighs as Louis replaced him, throwing him in the sand outside their hut and vanishing only to return with a small bottle.

 

"Saw you sweetheart, saw him on top of you..."

 

"H-" Harry choked out a sob, tears thickening his lashes. "He tied me! I couldn't move!"

 

Louis pinned Harry's wrists above his head.

 

"Like this, Princess, did he hold you down like this?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"What else did he do?"

 

Harry's eyes rolled back as Louis sucked a kiss into his neck, marking him.

 

"Tried to k-kiss m-me," he stammered.

 

Louis' eyes glittered.

 

"What else?" he demanded.

 

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes, trying not to remember.

 

"What else, sweetheart?" Louis prompted. "You want to make this worse for yourself?"

 

Harry let out a whimpering noise, a begging.

 

"Daddy, I didn't-"

 

"What else?"

 

"Touched me," Harry whispered, so quiet it could barely be heard.

 

Louis' hands paused after flicking away his jeans, unthreading the belt.

 

"Want Daddy to teach you right from wrong?" Louis asked.

 

Harry cowered a bit, shaking his head quickly. He didn't want anything other than strong arms around him and the unconditional love of his husband.

 

Louis leaned over him to tighten the belt around his wrists, loose enough not to hurt Harry noted- also loose enough to pull free should he tug hard enough.

 

"Where did he touch you darling?" Louis' trailed the backs of his fingers down Harry's torso in stripes, watching his nipples harden at the touch.

 

Harry blinked up at him as tears trailed down his face from his eyes, fat and pained.

 

"Please, Louis," he begged softly.

 

"Where?" Louis demanded, roughly stripping down his functional pink boxers.

 

Harry lowered his bound hands and pointed a finger to his dick.

 

Louis watched him raise his arms again, knuckles digging into the sand.

 

"Turn over for me, sweetheart..."

 

Harry choked.

 

"Louis, please...need you to _hold_ me," he panted. " _Please_..."

 

"Are you going to be naughty all night?" Louis wondered. "Doesn't baby-girl want Daddy to make her feel nice?"

 

Harry reluctantly wriggled onto his belly with a sigh.

 

Two fingers, lubed and a bit grainy from the sand, twisted into him, roughly pushing upwards. He gasped a bit, spreading his thighs so his knees dug into the sand to secure him there.

 

"He touched your special place, baby?"

 

Harry nodded, whimpering a bit.

 

"Not here?" Louis checked, scissoring crudely.

 

Harry shook his head, throat thick with tears, unable to speak.

 

"Louis..."

 

"You belong to me, sweetheart," Louis leaned over him, fingers still deep as he spoke those words into his hair. "All mine..."

 

"I didn't know he'd-"

 

"Baby, were you hurt?" Louis pulled back a bit, fingers still stroking deeply inside where it was hot and smooth.

 

"Scared," Harry said again. "He wouldn't let me go...I wanted _you_ , I shouted for you..."

 

"You were gone too long, Princess. Daddy couldn't be without his little girl..."

 

"M'still good aren't I Daddy?" Harry asked worriedly.

 

"Naughty baby for letting him touch you in your special place."

 

"No!" Harry cried, hiccupping as he sobbed. "I didn't want to! I told him not to!"

 

Louis hushed him with a soft hum, unzipping his shorts and pulling his hardness out, stroking over himself before adding lube. He pressed to Harry's rim with two fingers still inside.

 

"Gonna show my pretty girl who she belongs to now..."

 

"Daddy!" Harry whined and it wasn't a plead not to, but it wasn't an invitation either. "Hold me... _Daddy_ , please," he begged.

 

Louis slipped his fingers out and shuffled into position on his knees, sinking deep into Harry's tight, unwelcoming body.

 

"Daddy..." he sniffled sadly as Louis curled over him, slipping an arm around his belly and the other over his shoulder to brace his chest as he rocked his hips, taking him deeper.

 

Harry was clenching around him, wriggling under him and making soft pathetic noises as Louis hummed against his ear.

 

"Baby, you feel so good, so tight for me..."

 

"Hold me," Harry whispered.

 

Louis tightened his arms and fucked into him.

 

"Like that, baby? Hold you tight and fuck you hard?"

 

Harry's body was relaxing, softening to the invasion he couldn't prevent any more than he wanted to, deep down, underneath his tears and fear there was always a part of him that needed this, needed the strong punishing way that Louis loved him.

 

"Scared..." he muttered.

 

"Huh?" Louis thrust into him, hard and slow, grinding his hips against his ass. "Daddy protecting you now, you still scared baby?"

 

Harry shivered as Louis flicked his nipple softly.

 

"Feel the sand, sweetheart? Soft like you...feel it move when I do?"

 

Harry could feel the way it almost choked him, pressing against his lips and digging out from under him as Louis bore down.

 

"Ah!" He panted out as he tightened when Louis tried to flick his hips.

 

Louis paused, nosing into his hair to suck another kiss into his neck.

 

"You look so beautiful right now, you _feel_ so beautiful...my prettiest girl, aren't you?"

 

Harry moaned for the first time, rutting his hips back.

 

"Yeah, that's my good girl," Louis flicked his hips again, going hard. "Fuck, so good..."

 

"Dah-"

 

"Fuck," Louis fucked into him again, hard and unrelenting. "Fuck, yeah...so good...so fucking good for me..."

 

"Da-Daddy..."

 

Louis ran his fingertip around the nipple he'd been flicking, softening his caress.

 

"Want Daddy, sweet little thing?"

 

"Y-yes...so much," Harry pushed back as Louis went hard again, making them both gasp a bit.

 

"Tight, fuck!" Louis paused as Harry clenched him. "Like a fucking virgin, baby..."

 

"Only want you there, Daddy..."

 

"I know sweetheart...someone tried to take you away from me didn't they," Louis soothed, flexing his fingers against Harry's belly, filling him up once more, deep and thick.

 

"You won't let anyone hurt me will you Daddy?"

 

"No baby, not ever," Louis grunted with his thrust, rolling his hips to grind hard then fucking in twice, fast.

 

He wormed his fingers between the grains of sand to up Harry's arousal, checking he was enjoying this as much as Louis was and it was there, in his hard heavy heat, swollen and rigid with engorged veins.

 

Harry hissed a bit, the rough grains of sand abrasing him, from inside where Louis filled him and outside, where Louis gave him a sandy hand-job.

 

"You like it like this don't you? Like it rough, sweetheart?"

 

Harry groaned, licking his sand-dusted lips that were dry and cracking.

 

"Sweet little innocent princess, pretending to be a virgin..."

 

"More," Harry whispered and Louis gave it, tight and hard, staying deep as his heart pounded the blood around his veins.

 

"Pretending to be so sweet baby and look at you...like it hard don't you?"

 

"Please..."

 

"Like Daddy hard in you...like Daddy hot and hard, baby?"

 

"Yes! Oh please, yes..."

 

He was boneless, languid, lazily humping his hips up but mostly fucked into the sand, taking all Louis had to give and it was so much more than taking the toys Louis liked to test him with. This was Louis. His soul-mate, his husband and his protector.

 

"Wanna fuck you so hard, baby..."

 

"M'sorry," Harry whispered weakly. "M'sorry I was bad, Daddy..."

 

"Jesus, fuck," Louis husked, holding him tight, filling him over and over and stroking him, tight and hard. "Come for me, baby? Come pretty for Daddy..."

 

Louis felt the intrinsic shift in Harry's body as he tightened with his orgasm, enough to make him fuck in deeper, harder and then he slipped out to rut up Harry's crack, emoting his seed there while Harry cried out throatily and weakly spurted into the sand. It was a sticky mess, a grainy, sticky artwork between them.

 

Harry choked a bit and Louis quickly shifted, easing out gently and lifting him, running a bath in the big tub where Harry curled up into him while Louis washed him with the tenderest of touches.

 

In bed he wrapped Harry in a fluffy gown and cuddled him close, kissing his curls as Harry clung to his waist with pouty, sulky noises.

 

"Don't leave me, Daddy..."

 

"I won't Princess."

 

"Do you still love me?"

 

"More than anything..."

 

Harry's breath hitched.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Not your fault sweetheart. Zayn knew he shouldn't touch."

 

"Will he be okay?"

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"Unfortunately."

 

"Louis..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You wouldn't-" Harry swallowed hard, curling tighter into him. "You wouldn't have hurt him would you?"

 

Louis blinked passively at the ceiling, arms tightly banded around Harry. He felt Harry shift under them, soft lips pressing to his collar-bone.

 

"Louis..?" He whispered.

 

"Baby, I'd do anything to protect you, you know that," he answered quietly, honestly.

 

Because the truth was Louis was capable of so much more than Harry even knew about. He was capable of dark, selfish things that stayed hidden in the depths of his shadowed soul.

 

Harry's heart beat hard, a skip of the rhythm re-starting it painfully as he swallowed, the movement of his throat working against Louis' warm skin. For the first time since he'd been captured, he felt a weird kind of fear lacing through his veins, cold and yet exciting.

 

He burrowed closer, afraid of what to say, what to think.

 

"Thank you," he whispered shakily. "Thank you for saving me."

 

Louis could feel the heavy thump of Harry's heart against his bare torso and stroked tender fingers through his hair soothingly.

 

"I'd never hurt you baby. My best pretty girl."

 

Harry hummed.

 

"I love you," Louis reminded him. "So much."

 

 _Too much_.

 

It popped into Harry's mind and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, picturing how he himself would feel if another man tried to make Louis do something he didn't want to and he found his own darkness matched that of his husband. He'd protect Louis to the ends of the earth and back.

 

"I love you, too," he said heavy and rasped.

 

Louis may have been waiting for that affirmation because Harry felt him nod with a little hum of satisfaction, relaxing under him. He felt a kiss press into his hair.

 

"Go to sleep, Angel," Louis said and Harry closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
>  
> 
> So tell me what you think Louis ends up doing? Does he buy a boat for Harry? Does he end up killing someone? Has he killed before...?
> 
> I know you are all going to ask me for more and never say never... But nothing is planned as of right now however if you have any ideas to share please feel free!
> 
> Ang


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers
> 
> I would like to apologise for the fact that this story never dies. It was meant to be a one-shot and it just grew and grew and now...I've resurrected it. For that I am sorry.
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Much love and thanks go to Janice & Jules, without whom this chapter would not be possible!
> 
> Ang

 

_Louis' hand didn't shake._

_Not in the way most people who didn't palm a pistol daily might. They might find the weapon intimidating, be afraid to use it even._

_Louis wasn't scared, he knew this, he knew all about this._

_His burrowed little protected life in the woods was all as a result of knowing this only too well._

 

///

 

 

**Earlier...**

 

 

"No, don't be silly, Lou!" Harry giggled, fingers tangled with Louis' as he gently tugged him towards the jewellery shops. "Not diamonds...just want to get you a nice bracelet or something..."

 

Louis pursed his lips and arched a brow.

 

"I thought I was the Sugar-Daddy round here?"

 

Harry ducked back and curled Louis into a shrouding hug, licking into his mouth as he kissed him warm and hard.

 

"Always," he promised breathily as he pulled away. "But can I? Please?"

 

Louis considered that after five years of marriage he really ought to let his husband buy him something.

 

"Okay but only if you let me take you to Tiffany's," he bargained.

 

Harry tilted his head and cocked a hip.

 

"Louis, I already own half of that shop..."

 

Louis smiled anyway, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle and nosing at his jaw, drifting his lips upwards towards his ear which was covered with his long, wavy hair.

 

"How about Daddy lets you pick out what you want sweetheart? Something pretty..."

 

Harry's breath hitched.

 

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, breath tickling Harry's neck where it shifted his hair gently. "Want something pink and pretty?"

 

Harry was nodding unconsciously, curling to kiss Louis' mouth.

 

"Yes, Daddy... _yes_ ," he panted, cupping the back of Louis' head as Louis angled his chin up to kiss him back.

 

Louis smirked and slipped a hand over Harry's behind, squeezing.

 

"Getting hard already, baby-girl?" He teased warmly at the soft press of Harry's arousal against his hip.

 

Harry blushed and ducked into Louis' neck awkwardly; his height an oxymoron to his nature.

 

"No...no, Daddy, was just thinking about pretty things..."

 

Louis gently guided Harry's hand from his shoulder to the front of his slacks, cupping the large palm around his own semi-interested dick.

 

"You're the prettiest thing of all, sweetheart. You make Daddy very happy..."

 

Harry clung to him, a bit shaky as he huffed out some air, rubbing against him briefly with a pitifully thin whine.

 

" _Louis_ ," he accused softly, rutting into his hip.

 

Louis grinned, checking over Harry's shoulder at onlookers and everybody was bustling in the street, busy with their own lives.

 

"Where baby?" Louis hummed. "Where do you want to go?"

 

Louis left the decisions to Harry on that front since it was Harry's kink to be caught in public. Louis was only too happy to fulfil Harry's every desire and they'd only been caught once so far, each occasion becoming bolder than the last.

 

Harry was already whimpering, murmuring begging words into Louis' neck. Louis curled his fingers into the back of Harry's beautifully long hair and tugged, eliciting a gasp.

 

"Princess, where do you want to go?"

 

Harry blinked lazily, green eyes dulled as if drugged as he looked around, searching for the optimum hiding place to finish this, to get his hand around Louis and Louis' hand around him.

 

"I...I don't know...fuck," he choked, flattening his hand to rub right up and down Louis' now very-interested length.

 

"Baby-girl, Daddy's letting you touch," Louis reminded. "Don't be naughty or you don't get nice things do you? Do you want to taste me?"

 

Harry nodded, surging forward for another kiss, his hand tightening around Louis' hardness.

 

"Want you so bad...fuck my mouth, please? Please, Daddy?"

 

It was always amusing how the mention of Tiffany's always had Harry so wanton and Louis looked around to help them find the perfect place to duck into.

 

There was an alleyway a few shops further down, thin and dark and hopefully not filled with refuse. Louis stepped away from Harry abruptly, causing the bigger man to stumble forward a bit.

 

Louis put an arm around him and guided them towards the opening, checking over his shoulder with quickened breaths.

 

"Quickly, sweetheart," Louis prompted, curving them into the alleyway and quickly flicking his eyes down to check for activity.

 

There was a dumpster by a door, apparently the back door of one of the shops straddling the opening so Louis huddled behind it, pressing Harry into the wall to grind against him.

 

"Still want to taste me, baby-girl?"

 

Harry nodded, hips trying to rut back against Louis but he was pinned firmly in place.

 

"Get on your knees then," Louis ordered breathlessly, shrugging out of his jacket to chuck it to the ground. "Here, Princess, use this..."

 

Harry was an ace at dropping to his knees, settling on the marginal softness of the jacket, the silk lining sliding against the woollen black blend Louis had chosen. He wore the jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, always smart, always handsome.

 

Harry pursed his lips against the fold of denim covering Louis' zipper, waiting for permission to start. Louis' hands were tangling in his hair, soft grunts and pretty words falling from his lips, telling Harry how good he was, a beautiful girl, so little and pretty...

 

Harry licked against the material, flint drying his rough tongue.

 

"Oh baby, want it so bad don't you?" Louis asked, tugging on his hair.

 

He looked up and nodded, eyes wide.

 

"Please, Daddy..."

 

Louis blinked, stifling a groan in his throat as he undid his jeans stud, fingertips shaky on the zipper. Harry still did that to him, made him so hot he couldn't control the quiver in his hands. His dick was surging for freedom, pushing out as the zipper lowered.

 

Louis cupped Harry's cheek, pressing  a thumb into his lower lip as he used his other hand to free himself from his boxers.

 

"Wearing pretty pink for Daddy, baby?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded, lifting his tee to quickly evidence this and the sight of the peach camisole under his black tee had Louis pressing himself to Harry's cheek, arms braced on the wall.

 

"Fuck, Princess! Fuck, you're so good for Daddy!

 

Harry dragged his t-shirt up further as Louis leaned back, stroking himself gently to full hardness. Harry's eyes were big and luminescent as he watched, biting his lips as he revealed more and it took Louis a minute to realise...

 

Under the camisole Harry had on a cream lace leotard, the pale design a perfect compliment to his skin, white and clean.

 

"B-Baby," Louis stuttered as Harry curled his hand over Louis' one stroking himself, aiming Louis for his mouth.

 

Louis's eyes rolled back, lids fluttering shut but when Harry's tongue licked at him, at his very tip, he hissed and pulled back, before he submitted himself to Harry's control.

 

"Did I say you could taste?" He asked, his voice weak and breathy and very, very shaky.

 

Harry pouted, cheeks flushing as he settled more on his knees. Louis pressed his fisted hand flat against the wall, shuffling back a bit to suck in air. They both knew what this was, they both knew that Louis was immeasurably under Harry's spell and liked to pretend the opposite was true by keeping this tangible control but Harry didn't even care.

 

He curved his hands around Louis' bum and kneaded gently, fingers tips edging into his crack.

 

"H-Harry...Bay-oh-Baby..." Louis shuffled closer again, hand still wrapped around himself and nudging his tip up Harry's chin, watching the wetness smudge there, watching Harry's lips part patiently, wide eyes looking up.

 

"Feed me, Daddy..." He begged.

 

"You hungry, sweetheart?" Louis asked, nudging his lower lip, watching Harry's tongue pooling by his lower teeth, wanting to slide out and slick his underside.

 

"Want to taste you...please, Daddy," he added softly. "Let me taste you?"

 

"Want me to show you, sweetheart? Want me to fuck your mouth?"

 

Harry nodded, subtly working his chin lower and Louis' tip towards his wet tongue.

 

Louis tutted, but let the tip press onto the bottom of Harry's lip, watching Harry tremble as he waited for permission.

 

"Go on then, baby-girl, suck it..."

 

Harry tightened his lips around the thickness of Louis' head, eyes closing and crinkling sweetly with a hum as though he was tasting cream, the sweetest cream and not the bitterness of Louis' salty tang.

 

Louis thumped the wall and cursed.

 

"Fuck, baby! You're so good at that! So fucking pretty on your knees for me..."

 

Harry hummed again, curling his tongue to sneak it around Louis' dick, under the head and onto the shaft. He managed to lick Louis' fingers that still shrouded his length.

 

"Please," Harry whispered, trying to push his tongue under his gripping hand. "Please Daddy let me..."

 

"Who to you belong to, sweetheart?" Louis asked, his hand gently loosening from himself.

 

"M'yours, Daddy," Harry promised, nosing Louis' hand away. "Yours, always..."

 

Louis let his hardness slide in then, deep and hot into the wetness where Harry's rough tongue and the silky insides of his mouth sucked him in, holding him tight.

 

Louis was the prisoner now, deep in a place he never wanted to climb out from.

 

"Baby..." he half-gasped, half sighed, hips stuttering.

 

Harry mouthed at him, tongue curling and cheeks hollowing.

 

"Yes, so good, pretty girl, so very good..."

 

He somehow got a rhythm going, slow and deep, Harry's hands still clutching his ass cheeks to help keep them steady.

 

Louis dug his fingers into the back of Harry's hair to tug him closer, when he wanted to get further inside his mouth and Harry only choked and let the tears trickle down his cheeks with happy warmth filling his chest.

 

_They could see us, Daddy. Anyone could see us._

 

"I see someone watching," Louis murmured, almost in response to Harry's silent fantasies. "Pretending to smoke over there but they can see...can see me fucking your pretty little mouth, sweetheart...you like that? Like people watching me feed you?"

 

Harry nodded, deep-throating him for a few seconds before pulling back for air, panting hard and lowering his chin. Louis took up stroking himself again with a tut.

 

"That the best you can do, Princess? Daddy's little girl not want me anymore?"

 

"Want you inside," Harry squirmed, his voice whiny. "Want you deep..."

 

Louis lifted Harry's chin, eyes blazing as he took in Harry's blown pupils and swollen red lips.

 

"Daddy promises to take you home and love you sweetly, okay, Princess?" Louis husked.

 

Harry licked his lips, biting his lower one.

 

"Promise?"

 

Louis nodded with a grunt, shunting his hips forward to press himself back against Harry's face.

 

"Soft, Daddy?" He asked. "Nice and soft?"

 

"Soft like you," Louis assured, thumbing his cheek. "Gonna let me come on your face now?"

 

Harry nodded and sucked him down tight and hard, the heat of his mouth velvety compared to the cool air surrounding them.

 

Louis let his hips rock him in and out of that heat, Harry's hands curling around his thighs gently now, fingers tight to evidence his desire. If Louis dug his chin into his chest he could watch Harry taking him, could tug at his curls to bring his head right back, exposing his throat when he hit the top of the dark roller-coaster that had him ready to spill and one glance at Harry's bulging jeans had him jizzing prettily over Harry's throat, splashing his chin and cheeks and lower, onto the collar-bones exposed by the scoop of his tee.

 

"Baby!" He gasped, clutching Harry's hair tightly. "So pretty...you look so fucking pretty..."

 

Louis thumbed away some of his come from Harry's collarbones, smirking as Harry groaned and went a bit limp.

 

"Need Daddy to take care of you, sweetheart?"

 

Harry shook his head, chin dipped to his chest as he rubbed the heel of his hand over himself, re-settling on his knees which were now aching.

 

"Sweetheart, come here," Louis reached down to hook a hand under his arm, helping him stand slowly, wrapping tight around him when he stumbled a bit on his feet.

 

Louis pressed close so that Harry's back touched the wall, kissing against his lower lip and gently sucking on the upper one.

 

"Baby, want Daddy to touch you there?" Louis asked in a gravelled voice as Harry continued to rub the inside of his wrist up and down himself, slow and hard.

 

"Special place," Harry whispered, eyes softening to Bambi-like watery orbs.

 

"Yeah, your pretty, special place, sweetheart," Louis murmured, working under Harry's arm to release his jeans stud, forcing the zipper down with a harsh crunch where the zipper teeth were forced apart.

 

Louis gently ran the backs of his fingers over Harry's hardness as he tucked down his jeans with his free hand. His dick was shrouded with the cream lace of the leotard, pressing grotesquely against the material for freedom and Louis slid his hand underneath to wrap digits around him, stroking him tight.

 

"Daddy," Harry trembled, his voice a raspy whimper.

 

Louis crowded close again, pressing lips into Harry's jaw.

 

"Come hard for me, baby-girl...don't hold back now."

 

Harry hiccupped in a thankful sob and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders to anchor him while he spurted over Louis' fingers, hot and wet and sticky.

 

"So beautiful," Louis murmured, kissing his cheek. "My beautiful little girl."

 

Harry clutched him a bit tighter.

 

"M'I good, Daddy?"

 

Louis hummed, smiling against his neck.

 

"So good, Princess. So good for me."

 

 

//

 

There were two drawers now in Louis' dresser. Each was defined by the two collars laid on the very top once they opened, the words printed on those constraints in steel font. KITTEN and SLUT.

 

Harry had the choice now of who he wanted to be and it was exhilarating getting to surprise Louis instead of having Louis control everything.

 

His choice meant he decided how he got fucked, too. And Louis still completely owned him even more so with the use of the collars with leashes.

 

Once they'd got home he'd rushed for the second drawer; had picked out his favourite black lace underwear and had strapped his winged collar on with shaky hands.

 

He let the cuffs dangle from one wrist, heading back into the living room on fast legs wanting to know where Louis wanted him; how he was going to take him this time.

 

Louis was sat in the big armchair, his hands flexing on the arms.

 

"In the bedroom, sweetheart...kneel by the bed." He instructed.

 

Harry forced the moan down his throat with a swallow.

 

This was his undoing.

 

//

 

"Thought you could wear your black lace did you?" Louis asked quietly once he had entered the room.

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Been a little slut have you?" He asked next moving to tug at his collar.

 

He went to the drawer and pulled out the matching leash.

 

"Wanted taming did you?"

 

"Yes Daddy..."

 

"Think you can take it?" Louis walked over and stood beside him; breathing heavy.

 

Harry could feel his heat and looked upwards, leaning into him.

 

"Need to put a blindfold on you, don't we princess," Louis narrated running the handle of the leather lead gently down Harry's cheek.

 

"No," he sobbed. "Want to see..."

 

"Naughty girls don't get what they want." Louis stated.

 

"Not-Not naughty," Harry denied. 

 

"Baby you're _very_ naughty," Louis teased. "Look at you in your black lace..."

 

Harry closed his eyes as a leather eye mask was slipped into place. It smelled like Louis.

 

He felt his arms being lifted.

 

"Want to look pretty?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes!" Harry gasped slipping under easily. "Yes Daddy...want to be so pretty..."

 

It went quiet for a moment and then Harry heard one of the drawers opening. His breath faltered; his heart beat painfully hard. His arms began to hurt but he'd had much worse.

 

Muscle burn was a pain he was accustomed to. It made him instantly hard because it usually came with intense pleasure. He flushed with the mortification of the depths of his depravity.

 

"Oh you are a little slut aren't you?" 

 

Louis was back, the drag of a rough material shimmering his skin. He shivered, feeling a hand swipe through the back of his long hair.

 

Louis settled behind him, a flash of his tongue driving between his skin and the collar.

 

"You look so beautiful," Louis breathed.

 

His voice was breathy and high. Harry whimpered a bit; unsettled on his knees.

 

A hand pressed palm down against his chest as Louis kneed up close; chest to Harry's back. He was naked but Harry could feel the tickle of his boxers. He wanted Louis _all_ naked. He wanted Louis inside him, _now_.

 

"Do you like this baby girl?" Louis rubbed the lace of the camisole against Harry's chest.

 

It kind of hurt but it was also so nice, so sensitive and delicate somehow.

 

A rough edge caught Harry's nipple.

 

"Oh! Oh Daddy, yes..."

 

Louis rubbed a bit harder at the spot and Harry pushed his chest forward. They shuffled up to the bed, Harry pushing his shoulders into the side for support.

 

Louis added a second hand to his ministrations.

 

"Baby you're so hard already. Such a pretty little girl looking so slutty..."

 

Harry  choked as Louis leaned closer, his clothed erection settling against Harry's ass.

 

He choked for wanting to taste, for wanting to be deep throating that thick heat.

 

"Daddy can I-?"

 

He earned a sharp smack across his ass cheek.

 

"You don't get to ask, remember?"

 

Harry fell forward; the rough brush of lace forced over his nipples. The sensation went straight to his core; filling him with a surge of heat.

 

"Daddy," he gasped; the intensity of the rise of his desire almost drowning him.

 

He needed to release, he wouldn't be able to last like this.

 

Another slap exacted on his behind and he was pushing into the side of the bed now, roughly trying to gain some kind of purchase against the surface to drag across his skin.

 

Louis' thumbs were working in circles over his sensitive nubs, his boxers had been rid somewhere down the line and he was hot and sliding between Harry's cheeks; using a light friction to rub himself against him.

 

Harry bent his head down, earned bites to the back of his collared neck. He felt the leash tug, hard, bringing his head back and Louis was sucking love-bites into his pulse-point; sending him beyond arousal and into the stratosphere- into dark; glittering ecstasy.

 

"Gonna come in your panties, baby? Gonna get them dirty?"

 

Harry's dick was surging for touch but he could barely rut against the metal frame of the bed to satisfy the need. When he finally lowered his arms from the grip on the bed to try and touch himself, Louis tugged them behind his back; fastening the cuffs into place.

 

" _No_ ," he whined; the leash taut as Louis lashed it around his hand.

 

"What did you say, sweetheart?" Louis murmured in his ear, flicking his nipples with the edge of his thumbnails.

 

"Ah!" Harry pushed up, tried to crawl onto the bed for friction but it was no use, Louis had him captured, weighted down with his own legs crossing over Harry's calves.

 

"Oh, baby girl," Louis hummed, breathing becoming erratic and harsh in Harry's ears. "You like that don't you? You like it rough..."

 

Louis flicked at his nubs again; growling at Harry's cry of pleasure.

 

"Don't come yet, Princess," Louis warned. "You won't like the punishment."

 

Harry squirmed, flushed cheek pushed hard into the mattress, his arms tight behind his back. His knees were spread like he wanted to be filled and Louis was still nestled there against him; pulsing against his very opening but not sliding in, not filling him and stretching him like Harry yearned him to be.

 

Louis fingered over his nipple again, just one, slow and grating with the lace.

 

"Wanna make you come just like this," Louis whispered.

 

And-

 

"No!" Harry panted. "No, _please_...oh god..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"What's my name, sweetheart?" Louis moved away to smack his ass again, cuddling back in to twist his nipple lightly. "Who you saying no to?"

 

" _Daddy_...too much...it's too much, I _can't_...."

 

"You can," Louis twisted him away from the bed slightly and ducked, licking a broad tongue over Harry's lace-covered nipple. "Baby, you look so good..." He added in praise.

 

"Dah-"

 

"Look what you've done," Louis murmured, moving to cup Harry's bound hands around his rigid length. "Look what you've done to me..."

 

"Need-"

 

Harry was reduced to single words; ones that didn't entirely make sense but he had to say something, he had to stop this insanity. He couldn't come like this, it would be mortifying; a sign of his weakness, his utter control handed over to Louis once more but in this way, in a way that left him wide open and achingly vulnerable.

 

He began to cry.

 

"Daddy, _please_ ," he begged, falling back against Louis' chest as Louis brushed hard thumbs against his nipples again; insistent and sweet.

 

He'd lost his grip on Louis' dick and he settled in his lap as Louis arranged them comfortably, Harry weak in his hold.

 

Louis' lips kissed his neck; he nosed away his hair to murmur into his ear.

 

"Want you to come so hard for me, Princess. Just like this," Louis pinched his pebbled nubs gently. "I know you can do this for me, baby. You're such a pretty little slut, aren't you? You can do anything for Daddy..."

 

Harry seemed to hit another level of subconscious, drifting away among the clouds. His body was throbbing, his dick so painfully hard; untouched and stiff; aching. But Louis was holding him tightly and he couldn't see; couldn't move but the pressure of the lace against his nipples was excruciatingly good. It was like all his pleasurable dreams coming to life in this one moment.

 

As much as he didn't want to let go; to give himself up this way; his sobbing form had no choice.

 

Louis' thumbnails flicked again, rough and stinging. It was overwhelmingly good. It was the wave that started the flood.

 

"No," he whimpered sadly; back arching as his body prepared for release.

 

"Come for me, beautiful."

 

Louis' words were the permission he needed and his body broke; striping fast and hard with his gasping breaths as a soundtrack.

 

He felt Louis behind him, releasing his wrists among his downfall and he was grateful for the chance to cling to the bedside as he came-to; shaking unsteadily from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

"Feel nice, sweetheart?" Louis asked.

 

Harry whined as two slick fingertips circled his hole.

 

"Feel so good," Harry agreed; a signal perhaps that he was enjoying this.

 

"Want more?" Louis checked, kissing down his cheek onto his jaw.

 

Harry whimpered as Louis' thumb brushed over his sensitive nipple; underneath the camisole now.

 

"Want you inside me," Harry breathed. He felt shallow and weak and so, so small.

 

Louis twisted two fingers into him that Harry moaned at, at first and then began to ride back onto desperately.

 

"You're so naughty," Louis accused. "So dirty...look at you...legs wide open..."

 

Harry straightened himself, settling his knees closer together so that Louis could brace them with his own from behind. His front was pushed onto the bed, forcing him to kneel right up.

 

Louis' tongue flashed into him then, his hands grasping into the covers.

 

"Tell me what you want," Louis' voice sounded reedy as he shuffled up close, circling the head of his dick against Harry's hole.

 

"You, Daddy," Harry answered. "Please."

 

It didn't matter how long Harry went without Louis inside him; the first fill of him always brought the same flushing pleasure and heat. Louis was scorching; his pulse near detectable in his arousal as it filled Harry up.

 

"Like this?" Louis shunted up hard at the end of his stroke. "Hm?" He circled his hips, grinding in. "Too much, baby?"

 

Louis tucked back his hair to check. Harry's cheek was back on the bed, flushed and mottled. Harry's breaths were falling from his lips, pushed out of too-full lungs.

 

He gave three, hard thrusts and ground in again; watching Harry's parted lips let out a gasp. He was truly unable to speak now, his eyes fluttered shut.

 

Louis let his hands roam Harry's torso, stroking down his pierced belly. He thrust again, heavy and hard, two, three times. He screwed in slow again on the last; feeling Harry's breath hitch.

 

"Where are you, baby?" Louis wondered. "Talk to me...."

 

"Daddy," Harry managed shakily. "G-Good. S'good..."

 

Louis wrapped his arms around him and humped him; tight and deep, smiling as it shocked a groan from Harry's throat. He flicked his hips as he went deep again; circling them and stilling inside.

 

"Nice?" Louis kissed his cheek, laying over him. His fingers stroked down Harry's soft skin; over his hip. "Not hurting?"

 

"Nice," Harry immediately confirmed, as if he was afraid Louis might withdraw. "Daddy, it's nice..."

 

Louis fucked into him again, relentless this time, several thrusts in a row and that slow; measured grind to follow; making Harry cry out high and unguarded.

 

"Oh! Oh, _oh_..."

 

Louis ground in again; reaching a spot that made Harry flinch. He shook his head against the mattress.

 

"Too much," he whispered.

 

Louis circled his nipple, kissed into his neck and stroked down his belly; circling a hand around Harry's re-hardened dick. He screwed into him once more; stroking Harry off with the move.

 

"Too-" Harry hitched; swallowing hard against his objections. "Daddy..." He tried instead.

 

"So beautiful, my princess," Louis praised. "You're perfect like this; so, so perfect..."

 

Harry was stretched around his rim by Louis' deepness within him; his muscles tightened a bit as Louis shifted; as though Harry could keep him there through clutch alone. Louis hummed happily against him, sucking more kisses into his neck beside the collar fastened around his neck. His hair was falling down around him messily but he didn't care; all he wanted was to feel was Louis' release inside him. The sweet sting and burn of his semen against his skin.

 

"Daddy, do I make you feel good?" Harry asked.

 

"So good," Louis promised, starting up a rhythm; thrusting into him hard and insistent; as if looking for something that couldn't be found.

 

"Yours?" Harry asked; insecurely.

 

Louis wasn't sure where the doubt came from but he twined their fingers together, wedding rings colliding.

 

"Mine," he confirmed, breaths catching as he reached his peak. "Always mine..."

 

"Ah!" Harry's body stretched out as Louis came; hot inside him just like he'd hoped.

 

There were times Louis deprived him of the feeling; using his withdrawal as punishment so when Harry was afforded with the fill of his seed; it made him extra, ultra happy. He grinned with the pleasure of that victory; of Louis' allowance to release into him and it was only as they slowly came down to earth that Harry remembered how much he had given up today. How much more Louis knew about his dark soul.

 

He frowned, slipping the mask off and wrapping his arms around himself and sliding onto one side of his thigh.

 

"Daddy, can I wash myself, please?" He asked quietly.

 

Louis- who had been cleaning up slightly; preparing to give Harry aftercare, snapped his gaze up to look at his husband.

 

"Baby?" He asked carefully, deliberately softening his voice as he reached out a tentative hand to cup Harry's cheek. "Everything okay?"

 

Harry didn't flinch at his touch but he didn't tilt his face into it, either. He swallowed.

 

"I just want to wash myself," Harry repeated.

 

Louis got up, stretching out his legs as he looked down on Harry with a worried flat line to his mouth.

 

"Can I carry you to the bath and run your favourite bubbles?" He wondered.

 

Harry pushed himself back onto his knees, reaching for a silk robe that was draped across the tail of the bed. He shrouded his shoulders with it; shakily getting up with the ghost of Louis' hands helping him.

 

"Can you run my bath please." Harry kept his gaze low, on his feet to be precise.

 

"Of course," Louis instantly moved to the bathroom to set about making the perfect bubble bath for Harry, secretly worried about his demeanor.

 

He waited while Harry came in behind him; shuffling up to the bathtub.

 

"I used your favourite," Louis said. "The Madagascan rose you like..."

 

Harry nodded, his silk gown still wrapped around him. It was evident that he was waiting for Louis to leave.

 

Louis sucked in a breath, hoping that Harry might have changed his mind by now, if not about sharing a bath; at least to let Louis sit with him while he soaked in the luxurious bubbles.

 

"I put your things out," Louis gestured to the toilet seat where a soft pink hair band laid along with a silk pink sleep mask, his face-mask and loofah.

 

He nodded; waiting for Louis to leave before he truly relaxed.

 

//

 

When Harry came to bed he was wearing his full-length pink velour pyjama set.

 

Louis waited fro him to settle in the bed; frightened of making a move that would spook Harry in his current, indecipherable mood.

 

Louis laid curled on his side, aching to spoon the man he loved.

 

"Hey, babe...you okay?" Louis whispered.

 

Harry hummed, shifting but not moving closer.

 

"My sweet little honeysuckle..." Louis tried for humour, knowing Harry usually laughed at his ridiculous nicknames.

 

Harry didn't laugh this time; Louis heard him sigh.

 

"You want to talk about it?" Louis encouraged.

 

"No, I'm good," Harry replied.

 

Louis clung to the fact Harry had at least decided to share the bed with him. He could have used the spare room if he'd felt the need. Louis swallowed, wondering if his desires had gone too far this time, if he'd pushed Harry too far under. It had happened before and it took time for Harry to get back to normal but Louis worried that one day it'd just all go too far and that Harry would leave him.

 

It had almost happened once and Louis had forced him to stay but even that didn't sit well. Louis may be used to getting what he wanted, how he wanted it but he wasn't prepared to risk losing Harry again. He'd build a goddamn cage and lock him up in it if he needed to. In fact, the basement had been perfect the last time, he could easily make use of it again.

 

His fingers twitched, wanting to touch his love, wanting to ensure his presence by his side. Louis waited until twilight to slip out of bed, standing by Harry's side and watching him sleep, listening to him breathe.

 

He had a crackly chest sometimes, he wheezed a bit when his asthma was bad but it wasn't loud tonight; in fact he looked like a perfect angel laid there, arms up by his face; his hair a mess of long curls.

 

Louis went to his wardrobe and quietly slid open his secret drawer, carefully moving items around until his fingers curled around the one he was looking for. An ankle tether.

 

He unbuckled it slowly; tiptoeing over to the bed.

 

Harry's feet peeked beneath the covers, easy enough to reach. Louis lifted one of his feet gently; eyes darting to the head of the bed. Harry didn't wake.

 

He wrapped the leather around his appendage; buckling the constraint into place before laying his foot carefully back down; buckling the other cuff to the end of the bed. Once he was happy with the security of those cuffs, he crept to the drawer to find a wrist cuff; just in case Harry decided to unbuckle the ankle constraint, just in case he decided to leave.

 

He slid out an already-tied length of silk that they hadn't used before; usually preferring the leather or furry metal versions. The silk was smooth enough not to wake Harry but strong enough to hold him. He made his way back to the bed and quickly fastened the silk into place; earning only a snuffled fidget from his beau.

 

Louis stepped back and let his gaze draw down Harry's sleeping, tethered form. He felt a swoop in his stomach at his actions, at his desperation and how it manifested itself in the ugliest of ways but he couldn't afford another slip in his control.

 

He walked away from the bed and into the hall.

 

//

 

"Louis?"

 

Harry woke up groggily; turning on the bed to find his husband but finding blankness beside him instead. His arm twisted painfully and he frowned, tugging, not sure if it had gone dead where he was laid on it.

 

His arm wasn't dead. It was attached to the bed by a silk wrap.

 

He kicked his legs about and found his foot was caught, too; strapped with leather.

 

"Louis!" He called. "I need to use the bathroom! Let me up!"

 

Sometimes it was nice, waking up in unexpected positions, especially if they were sex-related. Harry felt the awareness shimmy over his skin from the times that had happened; their love-lives never faltering in that respect. This morning though, he just wanted to be free. He wanted to roam.

 

Louis appeared in the doorway. He was stretched out, still in the camisole from last night.

 

"Louis why am I tied down?" He asked plainly.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I was scared you'd leave." He admitted.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Why did you think I'd leave?"

 

"You wouldn't let me wash you," Louis recounted.

 

Harry turned his gaze away from the man he loved.

 

"I need to get up, Louis," he said softly. "Please."

 

Louis hesitated, half a step into the room.

 

"I promise I won't leave you," Harry added solemnly.

 

Louis seemed to trust him at his word and came closer. He stroked Harry's hair back from his face.

 

"You're so pretty, I couldn't let you go..."

 

"I know," Harry reached up with his free hand and grasped Louis' arm. "I wouldn't want to go."

 

Louis seemed to blink himself out of his mood, undoing the restraints he'd put in place. Harry rolled up and leaned down to kiss into his hair.

 

"I'll be right back," he promised, heading to the bathroom.

 

//

 

Harry had to leave for a new fashion shoot the following day, set in the cosmopolitan background of Paris.

 

Louis was going with him and Harry wasn't sure _why_ but he'd never refuse his husband the chance to tag along and watch him in action. The nature of his job meant Louis felt insecure sometimes and after the incident with Terry, Harry somehow felt protected with Louis on set.

 

The hotel that Victoria's Secret had put him up in was quite simply exceptional. Harry's meeting with the famous lingerie brand may have described how he would be the first male model for their line; a true Angel, but he hadn't expected _this_.

 

Hotel Notre Dame Saint-Michel was exquisitely beautiful- old and new combined to create a romantic, artistic perfection that he found exciting. He'd buzzed around the room looking at everything, sitting on every surface from bed to chaise lounge and once he'd calmed down enough to even _think_ about settling into bed for the night, he'd rolled Louis underneath him on the bed and kissed him deeply for a long, long time.

 

"Baby-girl likes it here," Louis observed, tucking his hair back as it fell down.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"It's incredible, isn't it?" He enthused. "Do you like it, too?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Mostly because you do," he admitted.

 

Harry grinned, his dimples carving into his cheeks as he kissed Louis again, the grin staying on his face.

 

When Louis' hand roamed down his back onto his butt-cheek he pulled away; gaze flitting to the side.

 

"I...uh," He swallowed, pushing on his hands where he'd been elbows-bent braced over Louis' body, nicely ensconced between his partner's thighs. "I'm kind of tired, Lou." He said.

 

Louis' hand slid onto his lower back, his other hand brushing up over his jaw.

 

"It's okay, beautiful," he pressed a kiss against Harry's temple. "Let's sleep," he suggested.

 

Harry lowered himself back down, curling against Louis' smaller body conversely; sighing out as Louis' arms tightened around him.

 

"I love you, baby-girl," Louis whispered.

 

"I love you, Lou," he whispered back.

 

//

 

When Harry came out of the hotel the following morning to head to the limo for his first day of modelling; he was surprised to find a lone fan hovering on the sidewalk. He had his hand twined with Louis', the smaller man tugged behind him; more reticent about being papped.

 

"Harry!" An older man lurched forwards; a bit older than Louis, a bit thinner. He had glasses and brown eyes; hair to match. He smiled. "Would you sign this for me please?" He asked.

 

Harry took the print the man held out; a photograph from Terry's collection that saw him kneeling in the snow. His smile tightened for a second before relaxing.

 

"Sure, who's it to?" He asked. grabbing the sharpie the man thrust at him.

 

"Arnold," the man smiled, eyes a bit too bright for a middle-aged man getting an autograph.

 

Harry smiled at him; wondering what he brought to this man's life.

 

"Been a fan for long?" He asked amiably, flicking his gaze around him, sensing Louis standing a foot away; hands in his coat pockets and eyes scanning the road.

 

"Since your first catwalk," Arnold stated.

 

Harry's brow arched as he straightened, handing the photo back to the man.

 

 _To Arnold. Thanks for everything. Love, Harry_.

 

Arnold clutched the photograph lovingly.

 

"Wow...thank you," he beamed at Harry. "Are you in Paris long?"

 

"Not long," Harry answered without divulging his plans.

 

He reached for Louis' hand and moved away from Arnold a bit.

 

"I have to go now, take care," Harry gave him a little wave with the hand not tangled with Louis'.

 

"Have a good day!" Arnold called, rushing up to the limo as it pulled away; leaving Harry to stare at his husband goofily.

 

"You look nice today," he told Louis.

 

Louis' fringe was artfully swept to the side, covering his eye nearly. He had on a long thick black woollen coat and his skinnies; a thick jumper under his jacket. But there was something subdued. Something quietly powerful and sexy about the man by his side. Harry couldn't resist it. Couldn't resist _him_. He leaned over; cupping Louis' cheek to bring his face around to kiss him; ignoring the driver for that moment.

 

"Do you have a lot of fans?" Louis asked, voice a bit high.

 

Harry grasped his hand; sliding next to him as he crossed his legs; one falling over Louis' slightly.

 

"A few," he admitted.

 

"Do they all wait for you like that?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Guys?" Louis asked then, his gaze outside the window.

 

Harry licked his lips.

 

"It doesn't matter, you know," Harry offered gently. "I'm married to you."

 

"Marriages can fail," Louis stated with a frown; his blue eyes assessing the scenery passing by.

 

Harry knew better than to take Louis' words as some kind of omen. He knew how much Louis wanted- _and needed_ -him around. But it was still stark. It was still brittle.

 

"You're my biggest fan, Louis," he replied, trying to lighten the moment.

 

Louis didn't say anything else but Harry knew he was struggling to understand why Harry was being distant with him since their last playtime. Harry wished he could explain it to him but for now, he didn't have the right words and he was just as scared of losing Louis as Louis was scared of losing him.

 

The commitment of marriage wasn't a fix-all to their insecurities and Harry needed to work out why this was an issue for him; he needed to work out what he and Louis were without the games they played in the bedroom.

 

"Will you take me out for dinner tonight?" Harry asked quietly, sinking into the seat slightly.

 

Louis' gaze was brought back into the car. He looked at Harry and reached over with his free hand to cup his knee.

 

"Of course, Princess," he kissed into Harry's hair, his head now bowed.

 

//

 

Harry had looped one of his hair-ties around his bag-strap that morning before going to the set, knowing he'd want to curl it into a bun for the ride home.

 

The band was missing when he went to pull it off so he twisted his long locks into a tube and tucked it into his neck. Louis took the car back with him and things were quiet between them, not awkward just... _contemplative_ perhaps.

 

Harry dressed in a red floral suit for dinner; the bright colours of the flowers suiting his dark colouring and long, lean body. Louis looked gorgeous in a navy suit with a grey shirt, the sleeves of his jacket rolled up a  little to showcase the pink lining that matched Harry's flowers. Louis' hair was in a quiff and he looked so small, sometimes. He looked so _beautiful_.

 

Harry likened this Louis to the one he'd found in the kitchen when he'd gone back; the man who was tiny and vulnerable until he'd helped him back to health. Now Louis could pin him with one look and Harry would fall to his knees.

 

He was breath-taking but it was frightening, too. Harry had always had a weakness for Louis; had found with him something he hadn't found with anyone else; something he couldn't function without. But he was scared as to how far he would go to please this man; to realise his own dark desires.

 

He gave Louis a long look; as if suddenly distrusting that Louis would take care of him, as if everything had suddenly changed when nothing had changed at all and it was all still so very real. Only Harry's mind had changed in acknowledging what he wanted; and how what he wanted might actually end up hurting him one day.

 

"Want me to order for you, sweetheart?" Louis snapped him out of his confusing thoughts.

 

Harry sucked on his lower lip, laying down the menu with a child-like nod.

 

"Yes, please."

 

Louis didn't prompt him to use the name. Harry was silently grateful. Since his inner turmoil mostly surrounded their use of domination during sex, he needed this reprieve so that he didn't freak out completely. And he was freaking out quite a lot in trying to figure out how he could keep putting off having sex because he was more scared of asking Louis for it straight than not having it at all.

 

He watched with wide, staring eyes as Louis ordered his favourite; the smaller man arching a brow and clearing his throat uneasily once the waiter walked away.

 

"Did something happen today?" Louis enquired.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"You're sure? Nothing I need to know about?"

 

"You were there," Harry pointed out softly.

 

"I was also there when a guy decided to try and call you fat, darling," Louis snarked. "Apparently I don't see and hear everything I need to."

 

Harry looked at him then, leaning forward in his seat and smiling hesitantly.

 

"I'm glad you came with me today," he offered.

 

Converse to his insecurity, having Louis there to support him no matter what was the single most important thing right now. Harry reached across the table and waited for Louis' hand to connect with his. Louis took a quick, shy peek around before he reciprocated.

 

"I'd accompany you everywhere if you let me," Louis remarked, soft humour lacing his words.

 

Harry let it relax him.

 

"I know," he grinned. "I love that about you. My sexy stalker..."

 

Louis' smile was hidden as he looked down, almost bashfully. He pinned Harry with his gaze once he looked back up.

 

"Do I-Are you-?" He didn't finish his half-worded question because their mains were served; Harry's chicken and Louis' fish.

 

Harry waited a moment before tucking in, to see if Louis would ask the question on his mind. When Louis began his own meal, Harry followed suit, leaving the question unspoken.

 

//

 

Despite the supposed paparazzi ban in the city, there were photographers outside the restaurant when they left, once again hand in hand. Harry led the way with Louis behind him, hand firmly pressed into his lower back; other arm shielding Harry from the oncoming hoarde.

 

Among the men, Louis recognised the fan Harry had stopped to sign a picture for earlier that day.

 

"Harry!" Arnold ran past the gauntlet of paps and stuttered to a halt by the curb.

 

"Oh...hi," Harry greeted the man as Louis flagged down their driver, the smart Lincoln pulling up quickly.

 

Louis stepped across to cut Arnold off; helping Harry into the back seat of the waiting vehicle before running around the other side to slide in.

 

"Harry, please!" Arnold knocked on the window, holding up a gift bag. "I got this for you!"

 

Harry buzzed down the window enough for the bag to be slid through; the car pulling away a mere second later once Louis was safely inside.

 

Harry looked over at his beau, chewing on his lip.

 

"Lou...are you ok?" He asked. "Did they scare you?"

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"What's in the bag?" He asked of the gift that was now fallen in Harry's lap forgotten.

 

Harry picked it up.

 

"Want to open it?" He passed it to Louis with a smirk.

 

Louis fished out a small box, opening it to reveal a pearl pendant on a long, gold necklace.

 

"What-"

 

"Wow," Harry gently retrieved the item from Louis' fingers. "This is _expensive_."

 

Louis bristled.

 

"I buy you anything you want, who does this guy think he is?"

 

Harry turned toward Louis.

 

"He's just a fan," he assured. "He's probably seen me wearing these long necklaces and wanted to get me something while I'm in town."

 

Louis blinked passively.

 

"Lou? If you don't want me to wear it, I won't you know."

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"Depends if you want to be naughty, doesn't it?" he stated very steadily.

 

Harry slipped the necklace back into the bag and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

 

He wouldn't be wearing it any time soon.

 

//

 

Harry was sat on the wide lover's chair when Louis finished undressing.

 

He looked beautiful, naked in the moonlight and streetlights; his hair hanging down.

 

Louis walked over and paused.

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked honestly, knowing the answer and aching inside because Harry wouldn't tell him the truth.

 

Harry looked up.

 

"Can we...without?" He asked, his voice low and quiet; his question almost fearful.

 

As much as Louis liked control, he hated seeing Harry scared of him. He didn't need Harry to explain. He slowly, carefully climbed onto the seat, straddling his lap.

 

He stroked a hand over Harry's hair.

 

"You know I would do anything for you," he promised.

 

Harry let his big hands clutch Louis' back as he drew him into a kiss; a searingly deep kiss.

 

Louis' skin was hot; burning his fingertips as they worked over him, learning his curves over again, enjoying the sounds of Louis' pleasure.

 

It wasn't often that Louis let go this way; that they did this plainly without the frills. But Harry needed it; he needed Louis just like this in his lap, small and perfect.

 

"Gonna take me then, H?" Louis asked.

 

Harry paused, looking up at him. Louis' arms were around his shoulders, hands combing back his now-wild hair. His hands were curved around Louis' behind, fingertips hinting at the edge of his cheeks. He dipped his head and kissed Louis' tummy, right by his ribs.

 

"Please," he whispered, a nod to the submissive role he usually took.

 

He let Louis dismount him to search for the lube in one of their cases and when he came back he pressed it into Harry's hand, climbing back into place.

 

Harry let Louis lead the kiss; fingers circling his rim, tight from disuse and clenching at the invasion of fingertips.

 

Harry could still remember the first time Louis had surrendered to him; had let him have complete control and it filled him with a renewed desire, making him moan loudly and go about pressing kisses along Louis' collarbones.

 

He licked his rough tongue over Louis' nipple, using the tip to flick against the nub; earning some breathy whines from Louis' lips along with hands scrabbling at his shoulders to break free.

 

"Sweetheart," Louis tried for stern and came across begging.

 

Harry pushed his two fingers inside with a twist; his circling giving way to a rough slide inside. Louis tightened around his digits; his muscles almost forcing them back out of his ass. Harry burrowed them deeper, twisting his wrist more sharply.

 

"Oh-oh, baby-" Louis swallowed down his usual nicknames for Harry, murmuring for Harry to 'keep going' even if his body was protesting in the sweetest way.

 

Harry's fingers were a stark reminder of what he'd missed.

 

"Like how it feels?" Harry asked; kissing over his jaw, biting a little.

 

"Shh," Louis hissed softly. "Shh, baby, let me-"

 

Louis began to rock himself back and forth, riding Harry's fingers. When he rocked downwards, Harry would open them, scissor-like and twist. When Louis worked back up, he'd slip them out, circling his rim before diving back in. Harry was rigid by the time Louis was ready; their gazes clashing in a battle of wills.

 

"You're in charge," Harry told him, just like before.

 

Louis gripped his shoulders with shaky hands, letting out a nervous breath. Louis' gaze never left his as he reached back to feel for Harry's length, lining himself up.

 

"Easy-" Harry warned as Louis tried to force the thick head of his dick through the tight ring of muscle; watching him wince.

 

Louis worked himself slowly down; his lashes hitting his sweat-sheened cheeks.

 

"Hm, sweetheart," Louis hummed appreciatively as he circled his hips; feeling Harry all around him inside.

 

Harry circled his big hands around Louis' small waist, leaning closer.

 

"Like it, Lou? Like that, Daddy?"

 

"Oh," Louis sank down at the ironic use of his usual title; clenching as Harry filled him right up.

 

"Easy," Harry reminded on a whisper, shuffling his hips until Louis was arranged how he wanted him; tight and hot around him and _close_. So damn close.

 

Their chests touched; their hearts beat together. Harry's hand worked palm-flat up Louis' back; fingertips grooving down his spine, making Louis shudder.

 

"Not so little now, am I?" Harry breathed.

 

"Baby," Louis tangled fingers in his hair and tugged weakly. "Pretty girl."

 

"Daddy gonna ride me?" Harry asked, letting out a  few 'ah's' as he pulsed his hips upwards gently.

 

Louis' hips rolled; taking Harry deeper; letting out another breathy sound as he grasped at Harry's chest and hair with his small, strong hands.

 

"Yeah," Harry grunted, more to himself, hands delicately, tenderly curling around Louis' form, his forearms, his biceps, his tiny waist; his thighs strong and muscled around him, the lithe curves of his calves.

 

It was an unreal heaven; filling Louis this way; having their roles reversed, watching Louis give in to him completely' riding him to his own pleasure; gasped out on throaty pants.

 

"Sweetheart...oh, _oh_...oh!"

 

Harry sucked a kiss into Louis' neck, where his jaw finished and where everyone would see. If photographers gathered tomorrow they'd know exactly how they'd spent their night and the thought of that- of Louis being splashed across the tabloids bearing his love-bite- that was what brought Harry to a fast, peaked high.

 

"Lou, god...Daddy, please," He brushed the backs of his fingers against Louis' heat; taking the whole of him in his big hand to tug; opening his eyes to look right into the icy depths of his lover's.

 

"Wanna come, Princess?" Louis was kidding himself if he thought he had the choice here.

 

"After you," Harry murmured, speeding up his strokes, curling low to lick at Louis' tip and pressing his fingertips against his rim where they were joined.

 

Louis choked out an incredulous noise; arms tightening around Harry's shoulders as he spurted; all over Harry's chest and belly; his breathing ragged and fast.

 

"Oh! Oh, baby-girl..."

 

Harry fucked in twice more, hard and steady; body jolting as he came; come spilling into Louis' ass as he clung to Harry tightly; shaking in the aftermath of their sex.

 

"Nobody knows," Louis whispered quietly against Harry's ear.

 

Harry tightened his arms; squeezing him tightly.

 

"I'd never tell," he promised.

 

He felt Louis kiss his cheek before slumping back against his body.

 

//

 

Harry slept close to Louis that night; curled around each other in a mutual, combined embrace. He felt Louis press kisses into his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him as he drifted off and he knew. He knew everything was going to be okay.

 

//

 

Harry was posing nearly naked on the iron frame of the Eiffel tower the next day; just a pair of pink, ruffled knickers and a matching bralet covering his frame. He wasn't in heels, but his nails had been painted, he bore make-up and he was on tip-toe as instructed by the Director of Photography.

 

Louis was there to wrap him into his favourite warm, fleece gown when the first break was called; his big body cuddled by a smaller one to retain body heat.

 

"You look so pretty up there," Louis handed him a hot chocolate while his hair was re-styled.

 

"It's fucking freezing," Harry shivered. "Whose idea was it for me to model lingerie again?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"I believe it was yours."

 

"Next time I have a crazy idea like this remind me of this moment..."

 

Louis stepped closer to run a thumb gently underneath his eye.

 

"Watch the make-up," a terse female voice scalded, Louis' hand knocked away.

 

He turned, brow flexing in bemused reaction.

 

He was about to open his mouth to empty a tirade of abuse on the woman but Harry gripped his wrist and spoke first.

 

"Emilie, this is my husband, Louis," he reminded softly, having introduced them only yesterday. "He can touch me as he pleases."

 

"Not when I've got to get you ready in ten minutes," she huffed.

 

Harry smiled, engaging her with his curly-lashed eyes.

 

"Emilie...he loves me. Can you blame him for wanting to touch this beautiful face?" Harry teased, snorting as Emilie softened into a nervous laugh.

 

"Oh shush, you," she pushed at his shoulder gently and Harry curled his hand around Louis', laying it in his lap.

 

"Keep me warm, Lou," he said to his beau, feeling the tension still in his pose.

 

Louis moved closer, shadowing Harry's back, rubbing his other shoulder.

 

"Warm you up later, hm?" He suggested quietly. "From the inside out?"

 

Harry choked on his chocolate. Emilie gave him a warning glare.

 

"I'm trying to stick false lashes on Harry," she mused.

 

Harry smiled innocently.

 

"I'm not stopping you," he assured, closing his eyes.

 

God help him get through the day with the promise of _tonight_ on his mind.

 

//

 

Willy Vanderperre (the photographer) had decided after the shoot was over, to take everyone to the famous L'Arc nightclub for whisky and shots.

 

It was only just turning dark when they left the Eiffel Tower; surging through the streets in small groups broken off by clique.

 

Harry remained close to Louis, interacting with his colleagues while Louis' hand remained twined in his as the older man walked quietly beside him, ducking away from the crowd and avoiding conversation.

 

At the bar, Willy had scooped Harry under his arm; telling him what a great job he'd done that day, how the photos were going to look phenomenal. Louis sat off to one end of the bar slightly; eyes assessing the room but returning to Harry regularly who threw him kisses and smiles.

 

Emilie demanded a dance with Harry to a slow song and he knew what she'd ask him the moment he swept her onto the dance-floor.

 

"Is your husband alright?"

 

Harry smiled benignly.

 

"He's fine. He's not much of a socialiser."

 

"And he's with you?" She arched a brow, amused. "Mr. Social Butterfly?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"You don't see what goes on behind closed doors," he said simply.

 

She winked.

 

"Don't think I want to see if this shoot is anything to go by..."

 

And alright, Harry had rather enjoyed the leather accessories session but--well how much did Emilie know? How much did anyone know? Was it obvious that they liked doing things that some people might find strange? Had people worked them out?

 

He stepped away from Emilie a bit, his doubts leaking back into a mind that he'd just water-proofed.

 

"Look, he just finds it difficult to mix with people, okay?" He huffed. "It's not a big deal. I still love him."

 

Emilie smirked.

 

"Alright, snarky-pants," she derided. "Calm your tits."

 

Harry's 'tits' were showcased in a red shirt embellished with sparkled embroidery, his hair still lank and untethered; falling down each side of his face. He turned back to the bar once he found himself alone on the dance floor, not keen to invite a new partner when Louis was already on edge.

 

He headed straight for the stool holding the petite man he loved with all his heart.

 

"Lou," he called, sinking down a shot that was handed to him on his walk; not stopping to talk to his peers because sometimes he just needed to say something, to do something; the desire burning through his veins.

 

Louis looked up from the whisky on the rocks he'd been cradling and startled at the dark look in Harry's eyes and then he was being kissed. Louis wasn't able to move into the embrace quickly enough before Harry had descended; sliding arms around him and meshing their mouths together.

 

 _I love you_.

 

It was so loud; Harry might as well have shouted it across the room. The way he'd stormed over there all loose hipped; his balls heavy in the front of his jeans, his dick showcased under his zipper. Harry had just taken brutal ownership of his lover and he didn't care who saw. _Invited_ them all to see, in fact.

 

Louis scrabbled for purchase and finally yanked the back of his shirt; a fistful of hair catching in his hand.

 

Louis' eyes drew over Harry's face slowly, cold and calculating. Harry shivered under the scrutiny.

 

"You're being very naughty." Louis stated; his breath heavy and tainted with alcohol.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"I want you."

 

Louis stared at him.

 

"I want doesn't get, remember sweetheart?"

 

Harry pressed closer, as if in warning to take what he wanted. Louis widened his thighs to let him closer but he smiled; back in control.

 

"What do you want then, Princess?" Louis asked.

 

Harry's lids hovered half-mast over his eyes.

 

"Want everyone to see," he gravelled, leaning close to Louis' ear so only he would hear. "Want everyone to see me being naughty... _Daddy_."

 

Louis' chest hitched and he waited, breathing slowly until he could regulate his voice.

 

"Wouldn't you rather be a good girl?" Louis suggested as Harry twisted his face to nuzzle into Louis' neck, kissing there slowly and then biting.

 

"Naughty," Harry decided. "Daddy, _please_. Want people to see..."

 

Louis slipped out of his seat, searching for a dark corner to invade; a perfect place to hide Harry while he fulfilled his desire.

 

There was a corner with low, dark red leather couches where couples seemed to be sitting; kissing and more; mostly heterosexual couples where the men had grubby hands squeezing breasts and Louis almost changed his mind about sitting there but Harry's voice begging him persuaded him to sink into the corner.

 

Harry sat on his lap; facing outwards with Louis' arms around him. He curled to one side slightly; long legs overlapping the side of Louis' thigh, one arm sneaking around his shoulders.

 

Louis let one arm brace around Harry's waist, acting as a barrier of kinds should anyone look their way. His gaze flicked across the room, travelling over the revellers and assessing their risk before moving to the next, all while his free hand shaped over Harry's thigh, slowly digging into his clothing to find naked skin.

 

"Want me to touch you in your special place, darling?" He murmured against Harry's ear.

 

Harry widened his thighs. That was as good as a yes.

 

Louis slid his middle finger into the back of Harry's jeans, driving down his crack suggestively , making Harry twist to kiss him messily; moans fed onto Louis' tongue and writhing body impossible to contain.

 

Louis let his hand drift forward, fingertips brushing over his jeans stud. Harry pushed into the touch already; his half-hard dick surging into the backs of Louis' fingers. Louis turned his hand to press his digits against that ridge a little more intentionally.

 

"Did you like wearing make up today, baby girl?" Louis asked, stroking fingers gently down beside Harry's fly.

 

Harry shifted a bit in his lap.

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

"Yeah?" Louis turned his hand, squeezing Harry's dick through his clothes. "Like that, hm?"

 

"So much," Harry whispered, laying his head against Louis' shoulder .

 

"So naughty, baby. Such a naughty girl..."

 

Louis felt the surge in Harry's jeans, the reaction to being chided

 

"Gonna get all dirty for me?" He asked. "Make your panties wet for Daddy?"

 

"Yeah," Harry breathed into Louis' neck, licking out his tongue to lap at the salty taste of Louis' skin. "Daddy, make me," he added.

 

Louis slipped the stud of Harry's jeans fastening through the hole, cupping his whole hand over him with a quiver in his touch.

 

"Baby, somebody's watching us," Louis squinted through the throng of patrons towards the bar, seeing a man curled over there, glancing over his shoulder. He was wearing a Stetson and dark clothes, he couldn't quite see well enough to recognise him.

 

"Oh, _oh_!" Harry pushed into Louis' hand, nosing into his jaw.

 

Louis' fingertips gripped the zip, gently dragging it down.

 

"Easy now, Princess. Shh, baby-girl..."

 

Louis turned his head to kiss him; abandoning the jeans to cup the back of Harry's head but Harry's squirming soon had his hand back on him; the one that had previously been guarding them from their audience.

 

The couples surrounding them were farther down the path of foreplay, shrouding them greatly but Louis couldn't help his gaze flicking back to the guy at the bar, sneaking looks their way when he thought they weren't looking.

 

Louis slid his hand into the flap created from unzipping Harry's jeans.

 

"Like this?" He rubbed three fingers up and down Harry's length, straightening him out in his underwear now the jeans weren't containing his bulge.

 

"More," Harry panted. "Oh god, Louis, please," he pleaded.

 

Louis couldn't get much more of a hand on him such was their position so he scratched gentle fingertips into Harry's scalp, tugging at his roots occasionally and kissing down onto his already-swollen lips.

 

Harry was like a drunken rag doll in his lap; a long wanton puppet waiting to be strung and Louis wanted to be the one operating him; wanted to be the one making him dance.

 

"Baby, you so beautiful right now...you look so naughty for Daddy. So very naughty..."

 

Louis tugged, gently, earning a weak noise from Harry's throat.

 

"He's still watching us, sweetheart, that man by the bar. He can see what a slut you are...how you're giving it up for me right now..."

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Gonna spank you later, Princess. You think this is punishment? I haven't even started yet..."

 

Louis let his hand slip away from Harry's jeans to dip into his open shirt, twisting his nipple between a practised finger and thumb.

 

"Know you like that," he laid his hand back against Harry's open fly. "Made you come like that didn't I, sweetheart?"

 

"So hard," Harry agreed with a swallow.

 

"Want it so bad don't you?" Louis accused.

 

Harry flushed hard in the face; burrowing his burning cheeks into Louis' shoulder.

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Aren't you a little needy bitch," Louis observed.

 

"Need you," Harry whined, rutting his hips up to push back into Louis' hand.

 

Louis tucked his fingers back into the tight space offered in Harry's jeans; rubbing the heel of his palm roughly over Harry's heat.

 

"That enough for you?" He murmured. "Gonna come like that?"

 

"Daddy, kiss me," Harry begged; mouthing at his jaw.

 

Louis turned his face, flicking his tongue into Harry's open mouth.

 

Ordinarily he'd be horrified at showing such PDA but Harry had him so hard now; so damn hot, he would do anything Harry asked.

 

"Gonna fuck your mouth after this, baby," Louis growled.

 

Harry groaned into the kiss; working himself slowly against Louis' stroking hand so that their combined efforts were enough to break him free.

 

"So pretty for me, so naughty," Louis whispered.

 

Harry pulled him close for another kiss; rutting himself towards a release he needed more than air right now. Louis' arms went tight around him when his body bowed and flexed; his pleasured sounds eaten by Louis' tongue swiping over his own.

 

"So beautiful, look at you," Louis' hand withdrew from his jeans; guarding over his open fly again; Harry's release sitting wet and sticky in his panties.

 

Harry blinked open his eyes; looking up at Louis who was cradling him.

 

He looked around slowly; not sure if people were watching, if they had seen. He had wanted them to before, but now-

 

"Daddy," he whispered, reaching for Louis' shoulders to secure himself.

 

Louis one-handedly restored his clothing; curling down to hug him.

 

"Shh, it's okay baby-girl. Want to go home now?"

 

Harry clung to him tightly.

 

"Yeah...Lou, please, yeah..."

 

Louis helped Harry to his feet, glancing at the bar. The man in the hat who'd been sat there was missing; the stool taken over by another patron.

 

Louis slipped off his jacket to tuck it over Harry's shoulders, watching him walk wide-legged with the wetness in his jeans. He guided Harry out into the cool air of the night having called their chauffeur to come round front.

 

"C'mon sweetpea," he guided a desire-drunk Harry into the car.

 

//

 

"Lou, have you seen my bracelet?" Harry called loudly from the bathroom; his hair a drape of damp spirals while he brushed his teeth.

 

"Which one?" Louis called back.

 

"You know the one I put on last night? The white-gold chain linked one you bought me last Christmas..."

 

Louis shadowed the bathroom doorway.

 

"You had it on in the bar," Louis remembered, liking the way the light glinted off the special gold jewellery making it clear Harry had someone that loved him enough to buy him expensive bracelets.

 

"I looked everywhere for it," Harry frowned, spitting froth out into the sink and filing a glass to swill with.

 

Louis shuffled up behind him, squeezing his hips gently.

 

"I'll get you a new one," Louis promised.

 

"I liked that one," Harry pouted.

 

"Only because the matching necklace was more like a collar," Louis teased. "Which reminds me..."

 

Harry was smiling as Louis left the bathroom but when he re-entered the bedroom his smile wavered.

 

Louis was holding up his winged collar; the leash folded in his other hand.

 

"Who was a naughty girl last night?" Louis asked.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"But you-I-"

 

"You thought me fucking your mouth was punishment?" Louis smirked, eyes glowing. "Think I need to remind you who you belong to, sweetheart..."

 

Harry walked forward, accepting the leather constraint; buckling it into place.

 

"I'll have to take it off for the shoot," he said quietly.

 

Louis hummed, clipping the leash into place. Harry paused for him, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

"Look so pretty," Louis stroked a hand through his hair. "So pretty for me, darling."

 

"Daddy," he whispered, cheeks burning with shame. "Please..."

 

"You got what you wanted last night," Louis clipped. "Now Daddy wants you to be a good girl."

 

Harry nodded, letting Louis lead him away.

 

//

 

Louis hadn't had time to come good on his promise to warm Harry from the inside out the previous evening due to the unexpected nightclub invitation from Willy.

 

After another cold day wearing very little, Louis made it his mission back at the hotel to take Harry apart slowly but surely; hopefully going someway to mend things between them even though he didn't fully understand what was broken.

 

Harry was into the collar and leash now; pulling ahead as they walked from the shoot back to their accommodation.

 

"Harry, hi!" A shorter, thin man stepped out on the path a few feet from the hotel doors.

 

Harry drew back, surprised.

 

"Hi." He greeted, smiling plastically.

 

"It's me," the man smiled hopefully. "Arnold, remember?"

 

Harry's memory may or may not have been wiped by the way Louis fucked his throat last night.

 

"Ah, of course. My biggest fan," he teased.

 

Arnold smiled, nodding along.

 

"I didn't get a picture," he said. "Last time. Would you...?"

 

Harry glanced at Louis beside him. Louis nodded his permission and let go of the leash handle but didn't unclip it. He took the camera from Arnold and studied it with a small frown, wondering why any normal civilian would need such a powerful zoom lens.

 

"Ready?" He asked, watching Harry slide a friendly arm around Arnold's shoulders.

 

"Ready," Arnold gave a thumbs up and Louis clicked a round of shots for him.

 

Harry's chest was bare under his big coat having gotten his t-shirt dirty during the shoot. Nothing to do with Louis fingering him during his lunch break and making him come hard into said top, of course. Not related at all. Harry had tucked the t-shirt into his back pocket to keep as a memento and as Arnold disappeared with a friendly wave, Louis noticed the clothing was missing.

 

"Babe, the t-shirt must have fallen out," Louis observed.

 

Harry frowned, twisting to check his behind, patting himself down.

 

"Where?" He whined. "I wanted to keep that!"

 

"I didn't see it fall," Louis mused, thinking hard about their route. "I could go back...?"

 

Harry reached for him with curled fingers; tugging Louis close by the material of his jumper. He bent his head and breathed in the scent of him from his shoulder.

 

"Don't leave me, Lou," he appealed sweetly.

 

Louis chuckled, rubbing a hand over his broad back.

 

"I won't, I promise..."

 

Harry straightened a bit, smiling down at him.

 

"Still going to warm me up?" He asked.

 

Louis' lips curved into a devious smile.

 

"The warmest you've been," he promised.

 

//

 

Harry had been blind folded.

 

He'd been spread-eagled on the bed; limbs not bound but he grasped the cotton sheet anyway to keep from touching.

 

It hadn't been a command but Harry had felt the implication when Louis had pressed his wrists into the bed.

 

He hadn't wanted to have his vision blocked but Louis had promised;

 

"Just for a minute sweetheart. Let Daddy try something first?"

 

Harry had nodded his agreement then; body twisting on the bed unknowing as to Louis' whereabouts. 

 

Was he looking for toys, for clothes to dress him in perhaps? Was he watching him with his darkened gaze; eyes stripping over his bare body as his muscles pulled and bulged.

 

Was he-

 

"Baby girl."

 

Harry sucked in air.

 

He was there. Oh god he was _right there_.

 

"You forgot something," Louis told him

 

"Daddy?"

 

He felt fingers brush over his throat.

 

His collar. Of course.

 

"Sorry Daddy, I-"

 

"You wanted your pretty one didn't you?" Louis allowed; fixing the pale pink velour choker into place. It was soft enough to sleep in. Harry might be allowed to and the thought filled him with a surge of desire.

 

"Oh you like that don't you?" Louis' hand pushed up his belly, past his sternum and tugged on his hair lightly. 

 

"Like everything you do," Harry panted.

 

Louis smirked. Harry didn't see it but he knew it was there.

 

"Got something soft for you," Louis narrated.

 

Harry felt a weight dip the mattress. Louis' body settled across his thighs.

 

"Do you still like soft things, Princess?"

 

Harry hummed, nodding.

 

Louis leaned down to kiss him- slow. Sweet.

 

"Want you to come when you want, sweetheart," Louis told him upfront.

 

Harry loved that about him- that he knew his objectives before they started. Tonight he only had one; to keep the blindfold on. He let go of the bed carefully, as if testing the waters. His hands circled around Louis' wrists.

 

"Can I-" he swallowed, biting his lip, afraid to ask.

 

"Can you what?" Louis mused.

 

"Touch?" Harry asked.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Just this once," he decided. 

 

Harry let his hands settle around Louis' meaty thighs, thumbs brushing over the soft hair.

 

"Daddy likes that very much," Louis told him.

 

His heart swelled in his chest and he smiled widely.

 

Louis' hand brushed over his chest again, soft, gentle.

 

It was followed by a tickle, a sensation he couldn't at first decipher.

 

'D-Daddy?" His voice was uncertain as the barely there softness worked up his ribs.

 

He twisted, bending into the touch.

 

"Is it nice, sweetheart?"

 

Harry lifted his hand to grasp Louis' wrist as if to control his movement.

 

"Daddy, can I see please?" He begged quietly. "Please?" He added after a pause.

 

Louis switched hands, raking the ticklishness down his opposite side right into the sweet spot at his waist.

 

"Daddy!" He cried, weakening when Louis' lips found the spot shortly after.

 

His breath spiked, his fears peaking. He was going under again; he was letting Louis control him. He needed to get away, to get out-

 

"Pretty girl it's okay," Louis slid his eye mask away and he must have muttered about it while his mind whirled away.

 

"Look at me," Louis asked, pressing his hands into Harry's at his thighs. 

 

Harry looked. Louis looked worried; fearful even. It almost matched his own emotions. His breathing slowed.

 

"You can watch if you want darling," Louis murmured, dragging Harry's hands up over his hips onto his torso, pressing Harry's thumbs into his own nipples and rocking his hips.

 

He let go to reach for something, letting Harry choose where to resettle his hands. He shuffled a bit, curving them around Louis' behind. Louis was beautifully naked; half interested already 

 

Harry wanted to make him hard.

 

Harry watched Louis pick up a stick-perhaps a pen- which had a beautiful big pink feather attached to it. A couple perhaps.

 

He swallowed, eyes intent on the toy.

 

"See what was soft on you?" Louis asked him.

 

Harry nodded, licking his lips. His gaze was fixed as Louis moved the feather towards his torso, near his ribs.

 

"Daddy," he croaked, guiding Louis' wrist lower to where his happy trail flourished into pubic hair, his dick fully interested where Louis was knelt.

 

"Start here, hm?" Louis asked, kind blue eyes flicking to Harry's. "Is that what Baby wants?"

 

Harry only looked at him, green eyes soft and wide; his breath catching on the intake.

 

Louis twirled the feather in his happy trail.

 

Harry's breath came heavy through his nose, his intake shallow. His hands had slipped off Louis' body and were palm-up by his ears, his torso an open playground. Louis had never seen him quite so subdued despite their forays into that world. 

 

If he was sensing things right then Harry really liked this. Liked it a lot.

 

He flicked the feather teasingly over his navel, dipping into his pierced belly button.

 

Harry couldn't help his gasp of happy surprise the sensation ticklish.

 

"Don't you look beautiful," Louis murmured, leaning over to push a thumb into his dimple; staring into his laughter-bright eyes. "Look so sweet, babe..."

 

Harry stretched himself out a bit, hips fidgeting under Louis' weight. He looked up at him; patiently waiting for his next move. 

 

When Louis sat and watched him for a moment Harry pushed his fingers into his hair to fan it out around him.

 

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?"

 

The question was low-toned, roughened with Harry's voice and yet oh-so erotic. Louis had to stroke himself to ease his need.

 

"Baby you look so beautiful," Louis assured, hand moving over himself slowly while Harry watched him.

 

They watched each other; the air thick with sex and crackling with tension.

 

Louis curved the feather side to side over Harry's ribs, diving between his pecs to dust over his collarbones. He couldn't resist tickling Harry under the chin with it, earning a deep giggle and a writhing Harry beneath him.

 

Harry settled back once he noted Louis' passive expression. He tucked his hands under himself into the small of his back. His dick was taut, surging upwards and falling slightly to the side with the weight of his arousal but he hadn't asked Louis once if he could touch or come.

 

His nipples were tight buds pushing up for attention more so now that Harry had propped his hands under himself. Harry licked his lips, a plea bitten into his lower one.

 

 _Please_ , his mind whispered. _Need_ it.

 

Louis trailed the feather carefully over his pec, circling the centre of Harry's nipple and brushing the incredibly soft vane over the sensitive areola surrounding the nub.

 

Harry's chin dipped into his chest to watch, his eyes dark now too; his breathing harsh enough to unsettle the tiny fluffy edges on the feathered pen.

 

Harry's gaze flicked to Louis' studious face expecting cajoling, expecting accusations about how needy he was; about how much he wanted it but nothing came. Louis lips remained softly closed, opening only for him to lick them and when he did, the softness brushed right over Harry's nub sending shock waves to his core.

 

Three more quick flicks and three slow had him spurting out a release he didn't even know was pending.

 

He gasped at the intensity of it; at the element of surprise.

 

" _Oh_ -Oh my g-"

 

He quickly pushed his forearm into his eyes; hips rutting up as Louis gently stroked him to his completion; his torso a sticky mess.

 

Louis insistently tugged at his arm. He blinked at his husband, speechless.

 

"I haven't finished." Louis told him, but it was soft, loving not the usual hard instructions he was more acclimed to hearing. "I promised to warm you up remember?"

 

Harry groaned, grinding his teeth as he tried to roll out from underneath the smaller man.

 

"Lou...fuck,Louis..." he breathed as Louis reached for something else, a bottle of lube tucked by his side while Louis hid the other item by his ankle.

 

"Turn over, sweetheart, there's a good girl..."

 

Harry was still shimmering with the aftermath of his orgasm, could still feel the phantom strokes of the feather against his nipple.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when it reappeared in the small of his back, Louis' breathy laugh mocking him lightly.

 

"Baby, you love this so much," he mused.

 

Harry grumbled an agreement, settling on his belly.

 

Louis reached for a pillow and tucked it under him, brushing the feather over the back of his balls and over his crack as he settled.

 

"Louis, please," he begged, his throat tight with desire; his body heading that way again.

 

Louis fingered him with lube, at first taking his time about it until Harry begged him to move. At first, it was the sensation of stretch at his rim that wasn't foreign. Louis had inserted enough objects into him for him to feel relaxed about this.

 

The dildo was smooth, felt cool at first touch, just an inch inside. He shivered, clutching at it.

 

"Greedy," Louis pushed his hair away to tug on his collar. "Behave."

 

Harry wriggled his hips a bit; pushed back onto it; onto whatever Louis was pushing inside him. The second it slipped all the way in-thick and unforgivingly solid- it felt hot, like a live coal from the fire thrusting inside.

 

"L-Lou," he gasped. "Fuck....Daddy?" He begged finally, squirming to get away from the heat bolt ploughed into him. "What-Daddy-What?"

 

Louis hummed, sliding the copper dildo out slowly, taking care not to hurt his beau.

 

"It's heated babe," Louis murmured. "Hot like me."

 

Harry didn't tell him the shaft was hotter than Louis. It was smoother but it was so incredibly hard. He lost his breath when it was pushed back in; scorching him from the inside out.

 

"Is it nice sweetheart?" Louis rubbed himself against Harry's crack. "Does it feel good?"

 

Harry didn't have words. He floundered; fucked again with the metal toy which was beautifully shaped and textured and so, so hot inside.

 

Louis brushed his hair back, checking Harry's face.

 

"Is it too hot for my baby?" 

 

Harry choked, a noise Louis was familiar with. He thrust the metal into Harry once more, relishing in his strangled moans.

 

"Am I being good, Daddy?"

 

They were his first words but the answer was more important than anything.

 

"So good, darling. Look at you taking it so well..."

 

Harry tried to push himself up onto shaky arms so he could meet Louis halfway with his in-stroke with the toy but his muscles had melted and he could only push into the bed and whine pitifully begging for his pleasure to be brought to an end.

 

He felt light headed when he came for the second time, almost like he'd been filled with helium and taking off for the sky. It really wasn't fair for Louis to do this to him, to give so much without taking in return.

 

"Want to make Daddy happy," he mumbled as Louis took care of him, helping clean him up.

 

Louis had rutted up against Harry's ferns in the shower; had held Harry tightly after like he never wanted to let go.

 

Harry had let him.

 

//

 

"Harry! Hey, Haz!"

 

The voice cut through the Parisian crowds causing Harry to whip his head about looking for the voice.

 

"Um, down here," Arnold said once Harry had stopped; designer bag handle clutched in his hand.

 

Louis had decided to spoil him. He had grown to learn not to argue.

 

"Oh. Arnold. Hi." Harry greeted awkwardly.

 

Arnold's gaze rested at Harry's chest- bared in an open-necked white embroidered top.

 

"You're not wearing your necklace," he stated almost accusingly.

 

Harry pulled his lips to the side.

 

"No, it didn't go with this top," he replied diplomatically.

 

 _Also my husband won't let me,_ he added to himself with a smirk.

 

"Look," Arnold rushed on, pulling up his sleeve to bare his forearm. "I got it tattooed..."

 

Harry frowned a bit, squinting.

 

"Is that-?"

 

"Your autograph," Arnold nodded. "I have swallows like yours, too. And the mermaid..."

 

Harry's brows lifted. He had a following of fans he knew but he'd never met one like this.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Louis pressed close to Harry to kiss his cheek; not noticing Arnold stood there. 

 

The crowds in the busy shopping centre made it hard to see anyone.

 

"Uh Lou...you remember Arnold right?" Harry stepped away to tilt his head toward the other man.

 

Louis narrowed his gaze at the imposter.

 

"I'm sorry I don't remember?" He offered gently.

 

"One of my fans," Harry quickly inserted. "From the hotel?"

 

Louis turned toward the other man more curiously.

 

"Big fan," he commented. "Since we see you every day..."

 

"Lou," Harry chided gently, grasping his hand and tugging it lightly. "Arnold was just showing me his new tattoo...of my autograph actually.. "

 

Arnold quickly covered his arm, dismissing Louis' presence somewhat. Louis felt his hackles rise.

 

 "Why don't you join us for afternoon tea?" He suggested. "Would love to hear more from Harry's second biggest fan," he mused. "After me of course," he added amusedly.

 

Harry giggled and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.

 

"Ignore him," Harry rolled his eyes. "He forgets I'm equally _his_ biggest fan..."

 

Arnold stared at Harry for a moment too long.

 

"We could have been friends you know."

 

Harry gave him a bemused smile.

 

"I'm sure we could have."

 

"Best friends," Arnold added.

 

Harry smiled back politely.

 

"You best tell Niall that," Harry teased, turning away and sidestepping slightly. "Um...we're going for that tea now."

 

Arnold opened his mouth as if to say something but Louis bid him farewell before he had the chance.

 

"See you later, Arnold," he called.

 

" _What a psycho_ ," Louis whispered once they were out of ear-shot.

 

Harry gave him a pointed look.

 

"Pot, kettle, black?" He mused.

 

Louis laughed heartily at that, lifting Harry's hand to kiss the back of it.

 

"Tell me he's not competition for me," he murmured.

 

Harry squeezed his hand and assured him he wasn't.

 

//

 

Harry left the hotel the next morning still wearing his leather winged collar with the leash attached.

 

Somehow it made him feel safer wearing it; like his entrapment was really his wings of freedom in disguise.

 

As confused as he felt lately, one thing remained certain in his mind- he belonged to Louis. And Louis belonged to him.

 

He paused at the curb; looking over his shoulder for Louis who was only a few steps behind him, discussing something with the front desk. He looked out on the street; watching the French cars pass by, the cyclists and the tourists. There was still a chill in the air, he'd shucked on his thick sheepskin coat and a mis-matched beanie today; closing one eye as he looked up into the winter sun.

 

At least today was a nice day, the shoot was in at a private house in the medieval gardens and there was only a few days left in Paris so he was keen to finish work and take a couple of days enjoying some down-time with Louis.

 

Harry frowned as a familiar face weaved through the pedestrians on the other side of the road; a person that Harry was sure he knew. A person he had seen many times this week and who was always waiting for him outside.

 

 _Arnold_.

 

It was weird then, that he was walking quickly across the other side of the road, not waiting for another photo or autograph or to give him another gift. It was weird that Harry felt like this guy was watching him; had maybe even secured a room in the same hotel considering his close proximity to their location.

 

He felt the leash tighten, pulling slightly on his collar.

 

"Lou? That guy's here again..."

 

Harry swung his gaze to his side; his heart almost beating out of his chest in thinking it wasn't really Louis there but the over-zealous fan who kept seeking him out.

 

He jumped out of his skin when Louis looked up.

 

"Hey," Louis dropped the lead and instantly came close; arms slipping around him. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

 

"Arnold's here," Harry said quietly, afraid almost that the man might hear him if he doubled back on seeing Harry at the side of the road.

 

"Who?"

 

"Arnold!" Harry repeated tersely. "Can we book another hotel?" He asked plainly.

 

Louis' brows rose.

 

"Baby-girl, I just booked us in for a couples massage and spa. They have a Jacuzzi here with hot jets..." Louis smiled. "We know how you like hot jets."

 

Harry sucked in a breath, the thought of having massages with Louis followed by a Jacuzzi making him feel warm all over. His cheeks flushed from the suggestion of all that attention to be bestowed upon him.

 

"Daddy," He whispered, pressing his hands to Louis' chest. "Really? For me?"

 

Louis kissed him sweetly.

 

"Always, Princess. Everything is for you."

 

Harry smiled, big and dimpled; his eyes sparkling.

 

"Do I have something pretty to wear?" He asked; breathless with excitement.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"I'm going shopping while you're working," he assured. "Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy will make it perfect."

 

Harry cupped his face to kiss him; his earlier worries forgotten.

 

//

 

Harry's shoot in the private botanical gardens of a famous Chateau featured the famous Victoria's Secret Angel wings.

 

Harry hadn't yet been formally invited to walk the catwalk at the next New York show but he'd been led to believe that invitation was in the bag.

 

He relished posing in the strap-on feathers; their softness reminding him of Louis' play time with him and Harry liked dressing up, liked feeling feminine.

 

He asked for some make up for the second half of the shoot; shimmying into little lace one-pieces and trying to control his dick. He'd popped an awkward boner when he'd sat on the fountain spurting water thanks to Louis' remark about him usually swallowing.

 

Louis had- _as_ _planned_ -slipped out of the grounds for a couple of hours and Harry had, wearing his favourite thick gown, gone down to the gates to sign items for the congregation of fans who had worked out his location.

 

His gaze narrowed on one man he now knew quite well.

 

"Arnold," he called over the head of the lady he was signing a picture for. "What haven't we done?" He teased.

 

Arnold smiled, lifting up an original copy of the storybook that had been issued on his first shoot with Versace. There were only about ten made and only the main characters involved in the shoot were issued one. They contained candids that Harry wouldn't normally like the public to be privy to- shots of him grinning hard with Louis and kissing him, hard.

 

He'd only given the Creative Director those shots because he'd wanted to do something different with them. Now he wondered how a civilian had got hold of a copy.

 

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked as Arnold slid the book through the iron railings.

 

"Uh, my cousin works at the fashion house. Had to practically sell a kidney to get it." He said.

 

Harry opened it, fingers trailing over pictures of him playing dress up, or near naked and making silly faces.

 

"Arnold, I don't want these to get out," Harry looked up at him seriously. "Can I take this and give you back the money you paid?"

 

Arnold's face changed from amiable to tense, his teeth clenching.

 

"It really was difficult to obtain," he explained. "I've had it for two years, I'm not about to share its contents now."

 

Harry's lips turned downwards, his brow furrowed.

 

"My fans were never meant to see this," Harry explained. "It's a bonus you got to see something nobody else has. I could actually take the fashion house to court for not protecting my privacy;" Harry commented. "I'd rather not get your cousin into trouble. If I take the book back the matter will be closed."

 

Arnold stared at him, brown eyes suddenly flat. Harry felt guilty for ruining his experience as a fan.

 

"Tell you what...I'll bring something for you tomorrow," he bargained. "I got some prints from my yet-to-be-released Opium perfume campaign. You can get the promo ahead of everyone else. How does that sound?"

 

Arnold's smile grew slowly although his eyes were still on the book.

 

"Okay," he finally agreed. "Tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, outside the hotel as normal?" He checked not adding that it would be their last night staying there. "Was it you I saw this morning by the way?" Harry asked, tucking the book under his arm.

 

"Not me," Arnold lifted his hands in surrender. "Had to work to get the afternoon off to come here..."

 

Harry guessed he must have been hallucinating this morning then. Not a surprise with the amount going on in his mind lately.

 

"I've got to get back," Harry called to the crowd. "Please don't block the drive way. Thank you for coming out to see me, I love you all!"

 

Arnold twirled the dainty chain link bracelet around his wrist; a devilish smirk on his lips as he whispered the words:

 

"I love you too, Harry."

 

//

 

Louis had let someone else give Harry his massage. It was a woman of course but it meant they could completely relax; attended at the same time.

 

Once they'd finished in the treatment room they slipped into their swimwear- Louis a pair of long board shorts and Harry the tankini set Louis had purchased earlier that day.

 

It was from Victoria's Secret swimwear range; a pale peach vest top with ruched cups clasped with gold tubes leading into a halter neck and a pair of matching shorties that just covered Harry's essentials.

 

He'd had his nails painted at the shoot that day and when Louis led him into the Jacuzzi and perched Harry on his lap, he felt like a Princess.

 

"It's not my birthday, Louis," he said, sipping at the champagne Louis had ordered which sat in a bucket of ice. There was a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries which he sucked free of its coating before plopping in his drink.

 

He made a soft 'Oh," as Louis' dick hardened under his water-floated thighs.

 

"Drink your bubbly, sweetheart," Louis insisted. "Want to get you drunk."

 

Harry snorted but sipped his drink anyway liking the idea of being a bit giddy for once. Sometimes everything felt so serious it was nice just to lick chocolate off of fruit and let sparkly bubbles slip down his throat.

 

Louis' arms felt so good banded around him. He pressed Louis' calf between two ankles playfully, crossing them to create a link.

 

"Let me get those for you, darling," Louis reached for the plate and twisted off the stalks, feeding them slowly to Harry who was dipping them into his drink.

 

"You look so pretty in that bikini," he praised.

 

Harry had twirled his hair up into a bun but when he smiled it was still incredibly cute.

 

"Thank you Daddy," he appreciated the gift, bending his knees a bit to widen his thighs.

 

He inched closer to Louis, lips brushing his ear.

 

"Is Daddy going to touch me in my special place?" Harry murmured.

 

Louis stiffened a bit; his dick pushing upwards in arousal to those words. Harry would happily bounce on his lap under the bubbly water.

 

"Later, sweetheart," Louis promised. "I have more pretty things for you try on."

 

Harry let his head roll onto Louis' shoulder.

 

"I love you."

 

Louis kissed his temple.

 

"Love you, too," he promised.

 

//

 

Louis had bought French lace lingerie for Harry. He slipped on the pretty peach coloured baby doll; fastening the jewelled choker around his neck from their previous shopping jaunt in the city.

 

Louis went to the bed and reached under the pillow as Harry got dressed.

 

"Look what I brought home." His voice was silky. Harry was addicted.

 

He turned from where he'd been looking at himself in the big mirror, sliding his scant knickers into place.

 

Louis lifted up the feathery white wings from the shoot.

 

"Lou!" Harry gasped softly.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Willy kindly let me keep these," Louis shared.

 

Harry went to move but paused, putting his hands behind his back.

 

"Can I-?" He asked. "Can I see?"

 

Louis brought them over, helping Harry push his arms into the elastic loops before stepping back, watching Harry gaze at himself in the mirror. He sank into the bed, fingers idling over his length.

 

"Baby doll. So very pretty for Daddy."

 

Harry bit his lip, fingers going over his bejewelled neck.

 

"Want to say thank you," he hummed in his throat a bit, turning to drop to his knees between Louis', nosing into his lap. "Daddy please."

 

Louis shook his head and slipped off the bed, careful not to knock Harry backwards. He helped him up off the floor.

 

"Want to be soft with you baby. Want to make you feel so good. What do you want, sweetheart? You tell Daddy what you want..."

 

Harry's mind filled with enough images to have him coming without touch. There was so much he wanted Louis to do to him. So much he wanted to try.

 

He imagined being face down on the bed; imagined his legs locked tightly around Louis' middle as they locked gazes, imagined sneaking out to the pool and fucking gently in the water.

 

"Shh, it's okay," Louis came closer, arms coming around him.

 

Harry didn't realise he'd gotten overwhelmed and had started crying. Sometimes it was all too much.

 

Louis kissed his flushed cheek, trailing those kisses to his jaw, working towards his mouth. Harry captured Louis' lips sweetly with his own, tasting Louis' after dinner coffee on his lips faintly and then more strongly on his tongue.

 

He shifted, arms going around Louis' shoulders, body pressing closer as he deepened the kiss. Louis was cupping the back of his head gently, was kissing him like this was their first kiss, all slow and sensual.

 

Harry knew a lot about his husband but then something like this happened and he felt like he didn't know him at all. He made a noise in his throat as his weight lurched forward. Louis caught him, arm tight around his back and fingers in his hair. They trailed over the back of his neck where his sparkled choker lay.

 

"So pretty," Louis whispered. "My little Princess."

 

Harry slid downwards, a moan in his throat as he met the carpet with his knees; his hands hungrily lifting Louis' gown away so he could kiss his belly.

 

Louis didn't always let him do this, didn't often give him complete control. He wanted to do everything he ached to do to his husband; all the more sweeter because it was a rare treat.

 

"Louis," he whispered over his skin between long, reverent kisses.

 

"Tell me what you want," Louis repeated breathily, keeping balance by gripping Harry's shoulders and stroking his hair.

 

Harry curled his hands around Louis' behind, pressing his cheek into his skin. Louis' happy trail was soft against his face and he let out a soft sigh as Louis' hands cupped his head tenderly.

 

"Your choice, pretty."

 

Harry got up slowly, leading Louis to the chaise lounge. 

 

"Lay down, please," he asked.

 

Louis was gloriously naked. If Harry had the time he'd paint him like Rose on the Titanic all sexy and French. He didn't have time.

 

He didn't know how to quite communicate what he wanted either so he laid front down to Louis, passing him the lube.

 

"Little baby doll gonna ride me?" Louis murmured, leisurely opening the lube bottle. 

 

Harry shook his head but waited while Louis stretched him open, deeply kissing him between twists of his fingers that reminded Harry exactly how much he needed to be filled.

 

He got off on the kissing; whimpering and rutting against Louis' smaller body as their tongues tangled together, gliding slowly apart again. Louis massaged his scalp while they kissed , while his fingers on the other hand scissored inside him. Harry wiggled his bum for a slap, twisted his neck for a hair-tug.

 

Louis gave his bum a lovely rough squeeze; very owning and telling of his desire. He tucked Harry's hair back so gently that Harry almost came against his belly, hard and desperate already.

 

When the time came, Harry carefully turned himself, albeit awkwardly until Louis caught on. Then there were strong hands helping him to settle into place. Harry wanted to get as close as possible. He laid his back against Louis' front and pushed up from his feet positioned on the outer side of Louis' ankles.

 

Louis quickly got a hand around himself but used his free hand to splay against Harry's ribs, driving down over his stomach.

 

"Take your time sweetheart," He whispered. "Want to feel you around me..."

 

Harry almost lost his balance, his body weakening instinctively at Louis' husked words.

 

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Louis kissed his temple. 

 

Harry felt the tension lift with his amused smile and he took a deep breath, centering himself and grasping Louis' wrist to stay steady while he moved. Louis broached him thickly; the sensation incredibly intense from the way they were laid. Gravity was pulling him down but his body was still adjusting, still accustoming to Louis' size.

 

"Oh-Daddy!" He gasped, thighs quivering as he sank lower.

 

Louis held him in place, his strength flushing Harry with another wave of arousal. He eased down more easily then, opening his thighs wider and pushing back.

 

It was another long, fast-breathed moment before Harry was filled thick and deep with Louis' heat.

 

"Oh wow...oh god...."

 

He couldn't help the way his muscles fluttered or the way his eyes screwed shut. He couldn't help the way a sweet winding pleasure whirled around his skin, making him arch and cry out.

 

"Ohh-oh!"

 

"Oh baby girl," Louis' voice was nearly torn, breaking with his own high gasp. "Feel so good!"

 

"Daddy!" Harry groaned, screwing down.

 

"Look so good laid on me like this, you're just the prettiest little girl of all..."

 

Harry fucked himself back on Louis slow and deep, reaching back to tether his hands at Louis' neck which pushed his body wide open, sinking Louis deeper within.

 

Louis let his hands roam that exposed flesh- his inner thigh, his furry armpit, the sweet spot in his side. Louis couldn't breathe and it wasn't for being crushed by Harry it was for something far more scary. His love for Harry and how deep and dark it ran.

 

He couldn't give up ownership to Harry because he belonged _here_ connected to him.

 

"Baby," he panted, rolling his hips.

 

Harry's lace was brushing against his chest but he didn't mind. He stilled Harry's pulsing hips for a moment to extend their pleasure, to postpone their ecstasy.

 

"Relax sugar," Louis instructed. "Lay all your weight on me..."

 

"Louis-"

 

"Shh, I can take it baby..."

 

Harry did as he was told, resting entirely against him, still stretched with Louis deep.

 

"Put your feet in," Louis touched Harry's ankle with his toes.

 

"Daddy," he whispered. "So tight."

 

Louis stroked over his tummy. 

 

"I know baby I can feel you. So little and tight," he murmured. "Daddy won't hurt you. I promise."

 

Harry hesitantly moved his feet to the inside of Louis' ankles; the movement pushing his ass back a bit. The angle wasn't much different but the sensation was incredible.

 

"Ah!" He pushed back hard against the streak of intense pleasure that rocketed through him hotly.

 

"Shh, let me rock you," Louis told him softly and then it was there, the slow pump of Louis' hips creating the tiniest friction but it was so so sharp and sweet.

 

Harry felt breathless.

 

"Daddy...so good to me," he mumbled. "Make me feel so good."

 

"That's right sweetheart," Louis smiled grimly as Harry began to work a rhythm against him with his own hips- tiny with no leverage but no less erotic.

 

"Baby, baby," Louis breathed, sucking kisses into his jaw, licking against his jewelled neck. 

 

Harry grasped the edge of the seat with one hand and put the other around himself, replaced by Louis' hand when he noticed. He grabbed the back of Louis' thigh instead as he felt his body reach a pinnacle, stretched beautifully around Louis' thickness and unable to stop the freight train of desire within him, pumping away.

 

He panted Louis' name as Louis fucked into him, deep and tender. He shouted "Daddy" when it got too much.

 

Harry came with a disbelieving cry; Louis pumping seed inside him seconds after.

 

The sharp gasps of breath could be heard in the room, slowing steadily until they were barely decipherable among the quiet.

 

Harry twisted his hips with a soft noise of discomfort. Louis carefully withdrew, letting Harry turn over so that they were chest to chest again; his beau clinging to him tightly.

 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. 

 

Harry rubbed his cheek into Louis' chest.

 

"Ooh la la," he breathed, still overwhelmed.

 

Louis chuckled, liking how he could laugh with Harry now. How he could let some of his shackles go.

 

"Baby likes French?" Louis asked. "Tu aimes le francais?"

 

Harry made a deep sound in his throat and wriggled.

 

"Louis, please," he begged. "Not now."

 

Louis tucked a devious smile into his lips, stroking down Harry's naked back.

 

"I love you," he said instead.

 

"Love you so much," Harry replied.

 

//

 

Arnold was outside the hotel as promised the next morning.

 

Harry had been rather late leaving due to the fact Louis wasn't coming to the shoot today and he simply didn't want to let go of him.

 

Which was _why_ Louis wasn't coming to the set. Because they both knew they'd hamper proceedings with their intense love affair.

 

Harry had kissed him endlessly, hands tightly entwined with neither of them willing to give the other up. Louis' eyes had crinkled happily and Harry's butt had earned a swat with his silliness. He didn't care. Louis had loved him so purely last night he felt like he was swinging from the moon.

 

He'd only left with the promise that Louis would book them into another hotel and move their luggage over; surprising Harry with the venue later when Louis would collect him from the shoot.

 

He smiled tiredly at the man who had been waiting diligently for him to appear. He handed him the folder in his hand; the selection of prints held within.

 

"This is my last visit," Arnold told him after thanking him for the prints. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

 

Harry checked his watch. He was already late. Willy had told him not to worry about it, that he'd do some other shots until Harry arrived. He smiled at the older man thankfully.

 

"Could really use a coffee today," he admitted with a punctuating yawn.

 

Arnold tipped his head and led him along the sidewalk to a beautiful boutique cafe.

 

Harry hovered outside while Arnold ordered their drinks and Harry's car crept along the curb to follow him until he was ready to go. It was a different driver today, a guy he hadn't met before but he waited for Arnold to appear before slipping inside.

 

"Want a lift anywhere?" Harry offered, taking his drink and warming his hands with it.

 

Arnold stared.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Harry smiled, tired around the edges. He distractedly typed a message into his phone.

 

"Yeah c'mon...last day and that," he mused.

 

They got inside, Harry not giving a direction because his drivers knew where he had to go each day. He didn't like to order them about when he was already grateful for the provision of private transport.

 

He twisted the lid off his drink, blowing on the surface before taking a sip with squinted eyes, the hot liquid trickling down his chest with a satisfied sigh.

 

"So good," he breathed, taking a second mouthful.

 

He began to feel a bit heady, assuming it to be his exhaustion setting in already as he turned towards his travel buddy.

 

His eyes flicked down Arnold's torso, something seeming familiar in the t-shirt he was wearing.

 

"Hey, I've got one like that," he mused. "Did you buy the same one?"

 

Arnold looked suddenly nervous, his hands clenching over his knees.

 

"Yeah I saw it on a fashion blog about you," he swallowed, eyes shifting to Harry as he took another sip of his drink.

 

"It's a good shirt," Harry added, then smirked. "Louis likes it a lot."

 

Harry frowned as he squinted at the grey material rippled across Arnolds torso, sure he could detect a white stain on the front, just like-

 

"Arnold?" He tilted his head, his body suddenly feeling heavy. He tried to shake away the feeling but his head span. "Is that my-?"

 

Harry's eyes rolled backwards as he gasped, as if air would rescue his consciousness.

 

"What have you-what's in this?" He mumbled as the coffee cup slid from his fingers into the foot well; empty now.

 

Harry didn't get his answers because everything went black.

 

//

 

Louis got a call from Willy Vanderberre about two hours after he had patted Harry's behind with a smug smile, promising to see him later that very day.

 

They'd idled in bed; Harry had been unusually giggly and playful and they'd rutted slowly against each other, coming again after their big passion of the previous evening.

 

Louis' lifeblood flushed around him with Harry embodied within him, a part of his life, his soul and his heart.

 

"Louis," Willy pronounced his name the French way, with an extra 'ooh'. "Stop holding that man of yours captive...release him for the world to see!" The other man teased.

 

Louis smirked at the rather accurate depiction of how and Harry had met; despite Willy's ignorance to their beginning. It seemed many of their friends could sense something predatory in Louis' intentions. What they didn't seem to know was that Harry loved being his prey.

 

"I hope you're joking, Willy," Louis reprimanded gently. "Harry left for work hours ago. Did he put you up to prank calling me?"

 

The quiet pause made Louis' belly curl.

 

"Louis, Harry isn't here," Willy said, confused. "I genuinely thought he'd got caught up with you again, you know, the romance of Paris and all..."

 

Louis frowned, gripping the receiver more tightly.

 

"Willy...where is he?"

 

Willy floundered.

 

"Your car came for him...a silver Rolls Royce?" Louis checked.

 

"What? We had a call from the hotel...they told us Harry was making his own way here today...Louis-"

 

Louis didn't wait for Willy to finish talking, his breathing was spiking hard and his blood was gushing around his body. If Harry hadn't gotten into Willy's hired car then-

 

He stalked over to the room phone, dialling reception.

 

"Bonjour," he greeted tersely. "Has anyone from this hotel made an out bound call for room 426 today?" He barked.

 

"Non, monsieur, no calls today..."

 

"Get me the Police." He ordered.

 

"Oui, monsier, tout de suite..."

 

Louis slammed down the phone and sank his fingers into his hair desperately tugging at the strands in an attempt to work out where the hell Harry had gone.

 

He marched to his suitcase and unzipped a compartment that Harry had never been privy to, that Louis kept hidden well away.

 

His pistol was laid pristinely in it's box; the edge of the metal showing wear and tear. The pieces were laid out which he quickly assembled; his mind knowing the puzzle pieces perfectly and which order they went in.

 

He dug around for his ammunition, loading it with six bullets and pouring the rest into a velour pouch he kept just for that purpose.

 

When the police got there, he'd meet them downstairs but for now he hid his mantled gun back in the box, zipped into his case. He took the stairs with a hurried step when the reception called for him to attend.

 

//

 

 

When Harry came round, his hands were bound in his lap. His head ached but he wasn't sure why and he felt thirsty. His mouth was gagged, apparently.

 

It brought back memories of waking up with Louis; only this time Harry didn't think it was his husband who had captured him.

 

"We could have been friends," a shaky, weak voice whispered.

 

Harry felt heavy; his body was weighed down with whatever drug this person had laced his drink with and-

 

 _Arnold_.

 

Of course. It was Arnold.

 

He tried to push the material out of his mouth with his tongue, but his tongue was too dry and too weak, anyway. He couldn't remember a lot, just the man meeting him at the front of the hotel and them drinking a coffee together.

 

The damn coffee.

 

Oh god. Oh _god_. _Louis_.

 

He squirmed, trying to make semblance of where he was. It was hardwood floor, bare floorboards beneath him. He must be near a window because he could hear faint bird song. He kicked his legs out but his ankles were tied, too; he was bound with rope and he still didn't know why.

 

"I'm just like you," Arnold muttered to himself. "I'd be a much better friend than Niall or _Louis_."

 

The man spat his name.

 

"Why does he get to be so close to you?" Arnold asked. "He stole you. He took you away."

 

Harry froze in his worm-like position, on his side and wriggling, slowly, out of his depth without soil to burrow into almost.

 

He tried to make a noise. His throat closed in.

 

"I'm the one who got your tattoos...I'm the one who's got every single photo, every clothing item, every product you use..."

 

Harry zig-zagged his body, forcing his weight to one side. He rolled but didn't quite make it onto his butt.

 

"And now I'm the one who's got you. All tied up," he breathed.

 

Harry would have shuddered if it weren't for the warning sirens going off in his brain, deafening him to all else.

 

_He's a psycho! A dirty filthy psycho! He had your private book! He **knows**..._

 

Harry rolled again, gaining enough momentum to sit up; his lungs heaving, nostrils flaring with the effort. He bowed his head. Had it been Arnold after all, that morning, across the road from the hotel? Watching, waiting, working out his morning routine?

 

Who was the guy that drove them here, that helped Arnold in his mission to steal Harry away?

 

"I saw you, you know," he went on, making Harry groan in annoyance.

 

Saw him what?

 

"I saw you at that bar, making out with _Louis_ ," he spat the name again, distastefully; gobbing saliva into Harry's hair. Harry cringed, curling in on himself.

 

"I saw him touching you, Harold." He added, manically. "Why couldn't it be me touching you, hm? Why couldn't I be the one to call you slut?"

 

Harry choked; bile rising in his stomach. His worst fear had just been made very scarily real. Not only did he like things that no human ought to like, but someone else _knew_ about it. Someone other than Louis knew about it and was taking him apart piece by piece. Not only had they snatched him from his lover, his soul-mate, drugged him so he was completely helpless and tied him up leaving him utterly vulnerable but now they were ripping apart his soul, one word at a time.

 

"I know you like being tied up," the man added, his boots clipping along the wooden floor, making Harry flinch when he drew close.

 

He knew how to read where someone was without sight, he knew how quickly he felt frightened without being able to see.

 

"Zayn told me," Arnold goaded. "Remember your little friend, another guy you let _touch_ you?"

 

Harry did shudder this time; his mind blanking out to some kind of calm which wasn't in sync with his fast-breathing, panicking body. How did Arnold know all this? How long had he been watching and from where?

 

"I got you something," Arnold said then, tone changing from rough to silky smooth. "I know you like teddies," he added. "I saw them through the cabin window."

 

It was like a bomb being dropped; total annihilation. Harry's heart stuttered in his chest and his stomach sank low; into the ground.

 

This man knew where they lived. He'd been watching them for a long, long time.

 

And there was nothing Harry could do to save himself.

 

//

 

Louis had told the police everything he knew, including detailed descriptions of Harry's liaisons with Arnold, the over-keen fan who had made Louis feel uncomfortable from the start.

 

The police had left the hotel to begin their investigation but they wouldn't start a search until Harry been missing for 24 hours- protocol with missing adults, apparently.

 

Louis had tried to convey his concern for Harry's welfare with a stalker at the helm but the officers had refused to prioritise the case.

 

That meant Louis was out there alone.

 

He'd checked out of the hotel and arranged for one of the Victoria's Secrets crew to take his things and check him and Harry into another place because Louis wasn't going to sleep until he found him; and his heart wouldn't stop beating erratically fast until he was home.

 

Something about the thick dark night felt like de ja vu to Louis; something about the press of hard metal against his ribs where his holster sat felt almost nice.

 

It was like a drink addict having a lick of whiskey for the first time since going sober; a dangerous flirtation with a past life that could all so easily come crumbling back into the fore. Louis didn't like losing things. He hated it, in fact. That was why his bears sat proudly on shelves in his cabin; because he didn't ever want them to go missing.

 

He had lost things before. He had been given up before. Louis had found the one person in the world who wanted to keep him and he'd made him his very own. And now he was gone. Harry was gone.

 

Louis' breath was running fast like his legs, his mind pinpointing through the city, searching for life, searching for clues.

 

What if Harry hadn't been taken? What if he had run away?

 

Like something out of Sleeping With The Enemy he could have spent months planning his supposed kidnap only to appear a year later in another part of the world, with a whole new life, a new man at his side.

 

 _No_.

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. Harry had married _him_. Had married every inch of his dark soul knowing that Louis would keep him safe. Too safe, possibly but-

 

 _Wait_. Harry had sent him a  text that morning. Had told him simply, _I love you...see you later (not soon enough)_ and Louis hadn't sent one back, waiting to surprise him at lunchtime with a photograph of himself or a short clip of him singing.

 

Louis would never have featured himself in media the way he wanted to with Harry but now that chance was gone, anyway. Harry would never hear him singing Elvis' 'Can't help falling in love with you', because he was held somewhere, possibly hurt, possibly-

 

Louis' breath caught, he opened his phone, accessing an application that he knew only too well. If Harry knew that he used it, he would probably never have married him but it also meant Louis knew exactly where Harry was by the location of his phone. And even if the device had been thrown away, it was closer to Harry than he was.

 

He set the application to search; cold eyes squinting into the dim streetlights around him.

 

//

 

It was slicing, the pain. It scratched like a burn over his skin; his muscles flinching away.

 

"Shh, now," Arnold's voice had gone back to that sickly sweet tone. "Just want a piece of you to carry with me," he narrated.

 

Harry's wrists had been freed, one now chained to what he believed was a window grill, the other strapped down somehow, to some kind of iron furniture. A Victorian press or something like it.

 

He felt the trickle of blood on his wrist, knew the slicing pain had been exactly that- his vein being cut open. He'd thought at first that Arnold was cutting an actual chunk out of him but it seemed he just wanted his blood.

 

"Writing your ransom note in my blood?" He asked, since his gag had been removed around an hour before.

 

He had screamed and shouted of course, but to no avail. Arnold hadn't put the gag back on and like Louis' cabin, Harry guessed they were somewhere remote. Only this wasn't Louis and he didn't like it here, he didn't like it at all.

 

"No, just keeping a vial around my neck," Arnold answered as Harry watched him place a tiny glass bottle under the flow of blood.

 

His eyelids felt heavy, he was still being drugged but not as heavily. Arnold had injected something into his arm that made him feel like a jelly-fish but other than the laceration, he hadn't been harmed. Not physically at least.

 

"Does Louis have your blood?" Arnold asked.

 

Harry chucked out a wet non-humoured laugh.

 

"No."

 

"He just likes to add you to his collection," Arnold stated. "He doesn't really love you Harry. Not like I do."

 

Harry breathed out through his nose, stinging pain in his wrist where his cut lay open.

 

"Can you put a bandage on me?" He asked.

 

"I'll look after you, Harry," Arnold assured, and the words were chillingly familiar.

_I'll take care of you now_.

 

//

 

Louis had a trace.

 

He had a trace that took him out of the city; a hired car urgently becoming a necessity on his hunt.

 

The beacon of hope that lay in having a signal also gave him reason to believe Harry was still alive. He _had_ to be alive, there was no alternative.

 

Louis was like a machine, marching around the less urban roads of the French countryside. It was less than an hour from the city, though and Louis' senses told him he was in the right place.

 

When he stumbled to a stop by a small wishing well at the side of the road, his heart sank. The signal stopped there. He crashed to his knees to fish into the darkness, wondering if it was big enough for a body to fit down it, but the neck was too narrow and that filled Louis with a sickening dread. That meant Harry's phone was down in the pitch-black depths, but not Harry himself. _Not Harry_.

 

Where was he, then? _Where?_

 

His ribs contracted, his stomach projecting its contents into the dark, the empty water-hole echoing his retches. He began to quiver uncontrollably, his mind a whirl of half-images, of words and imaginings of what might have happened to his love.

 

He refused to let the idea of Harry willingly running away with Arnold win in his confused, overwhelmed mind.

 

**"Why 'm I chained up, Daddy? What did I do?"**

**"Can't ever leave Daddy can you? Can't leave me..."**

**"Louis why am I tied down?"**

**"I was scared you'd leave."**

**"Sweetheart, where are you?"**

**"Let me go, _please_."**

 

Louis pressed his face down into his shaking hands; the tears stinging behind them real and raw. Harry was _his_. He'd spent so long making Harry completely and utterly his own and now some psycho had ripped him away. He'd never let Harry out of his sight again, would never trust anyone with him away from his own self. He'd never let anyone touch him or come near him. He'd become his own personal minder if needed because this couldn't be it. This couldn't be life without Harry in it.

 

His painful, sobbing cries were bitten off in the dark; owl-haunted night. He laid there by the road-side until the sun rose and then he propped himself up onto shaky legs; his eyes bloodshot, his body aching with the aftermath of his previous efforts.

 

Louis' hand curled around his gun. His senses were on high alert now that he was running purely on adrenaline. He knew how to do this, he knew how to hide and wait.

 

Whoever was doing this- _Arnold_ \- would eventually make a mistake. And Louis would be lying in wait for the moment he did so. He'd been trained with the best after all.

 

//

 

Harry had been given a toy.

 

Arnold had tucked a medium sized bear in Harry's lap while he went on a "short errand".

 

Harry hadn't been injected again but the loss of blood had made him woozy. He wasn't sure if the wound was healing because it throbbed and stung so badly he felt like it was gaping open and pouring out blood, still.

 

He hung his head low between his knees, feeling the urge to curl up on his side.

 

"Don't move, Harold," Arnold instructed, his boots clipping back into the room. "I need you to give me something else..."

 

Harry was too weak to speak but his mind replied for him.

 

_You want to cut out my heart? You already have. You took me away from Louis._

 

Harry knew Louis would be going crazy by now. He didn't deal well with being away from Harry for any length of time; more so when it wasn't in his control or without his permission. The fact Louis didn't know if Harry had been harmed would only further his anxiety.

 

Harry would give anything to hold him right now. To press him into a hug and fall to his knees before him begging for forgiveness. He should never have left Louis at the hotel. He should have persuaded him to come.

 

The hiss-click of metal brought Harry's senses aware. He tried to lift his head but it felt so heavy, he felt so tired.

 

What was-?

 

 _Snip_.

 

His heart began to thud, hard and fast as fear worked its way around his body; the sound familiar but-

 

 _No_. No he couldn't be. He _couldn't_ -!

 

_Snip-whirr- snip- whirr- snip._

 

"Such beautiful hair, Harry." Arnold confirmed his worst fear with his words. "And now it's mine...can't have you looking like that when I've got short hair can we? We need to match."

 

Harry tried to fight. His body didn't move much but his mind was _screaming_. Any movement he did make- lagged and half-hearted- was opposed by his restraints.

 

 _"_ Please god _, no!_ " He begged wildly.

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as handfuls of soft curls were taken away, dragged over his cheek goadingly. It had taken him _years_ to grow it; had grown it just for Louis and to feel pretty the way he liked to in private, with Louis there to protect him and look after him after he sank so low he sometimes didn't know the way out.

 

"Not soft now are you?" Arnold accused as Harry slumped onto his side, finally getting the reprieve he needed from being upright; his last burst of energy drained out of him.

 

"Stop," he whispered, dizzy and weak. "Please, stop..."

 

Arnold laughed.

 

"Darling, sweetheart...I've only just started..."

 

 

//

It was an abandoned farm-house of some sort, built of rough brick and rendered with stone, a thatched roof topping the building.

 

There were two doors and eight windows. Louis didn't want to have to break glass to escape once he had Harry back in his possession but he would, if required. A broken bone was better than-

 

 _Than the unimaginable_.

 

Rage was a quiet beast; threading through his veins and curling a snarl onto his upper lip. It burrowed deep under his skin and into his heart with needling talons; the pain stinging and sweet.

 

He narrowed his eyes, his lungs tight with the knowledge that someone had taken him, someone had taken Harry and he'd _let_ them. He'd allowed that transgression in Harry's ownership and it just wouldn't do.

 

Louis didn't make mistakes.

 

He had the element of surprise here. The captor didn't know Louis was laying in wait and he was a sole operator, something Louis knew he could handle efficiently himself. If the cops got involved in this, he might lose Harry altogether and that was a thought he refused to consider.

 

Harry was his. And he was about to go and take possession of what was his.

**//**

Louis' hand didn't shake.

 

Not in the way most people who didn't palm a pistol daily might. They might find the weapon intimidating, be afraid to use it even.

 

Louis wasn't scared, he knew this, he knew all about this.

 

His burrowed little protected life in the woods was all as a result of knowing this only too well.

 

His eyes roamed the room while Arnold was frozen; falling on Harry laid in a curl, long body prone and injured. Louis knew he was injured, he could see the blood.

 

This man was not going to live. Nobody was there to stop him this time. Not like when Harry stopped him from strangling the breath from Zayn's lungs and not when Harry begged him to leave the photo-shoot after Terry had touched him.

 

He tilted his head a bit, a grimace gracing his lips.

 

"You hurt him."

 

His voice was a low growl, not his usual soft husk. Not the gentle rasp he saved for Harry.

 

Two wide, frightened eyes stared up at him, pupils pin-pointing while two shaky hands rose slowly.

 

"You don't get to hurt my Princess and get away with it," Louis added, wanting to glance his eyes sideways to where Harry laid but not wanting to see how bad it was in the same moment.

 

"He's not-" Arnold began, in defence.

 

Louis lifted his hand, aiming the gun at Arnold's head. He unlatched the safety lock. He was ten seconds away from exacting his revenge; Arnold's breathing becoming fast as he stuttered over his objections.

 

"Now you're going to pay for hurting my Princess," Louis said, thumbing back the lever to load the bullet.

 

His eyes were an ice-cold blue as his breathing calmed, his mind so clear and focused.

 

This man had hurt his Angel. And now he deserved to die.

 

~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the follow up to the cliff-hanger!
> 
> Graphic credits-LimitStylinson,larry_newbie & ItsGayTiss
> 
> Ang

 

**This man had hurt his Angel. And now he deserved to die.**

**//**

The first shot out of the gun was aimed at Arnold's forehead, but the man had moved before the bullet even left the chamber of Louis' gun. He dived right to snatch up the hand gun on the side; landing on the floor and rolling quickly away as Louis stalked closer; two more bullets firing out, these two reaching the target albeit not in a place to kill him.

 

"Ow!" Arnold's hissed cries were muffled as he tried to find cover in an empty room; flicking his arm back to haphazardly expend a bullet in Louis' direction.

 

It caught him; across the cheek, stinging his ear. A narrow miss but Louis wasn't concerned about himself right now. Harry was laying there. Possibly severely hurt, possibly-

 

"Why did you have to hurt him?" Louis asked acidly, a twitch flicking in his narrowed eye, his hand a solid aim onto the hiding man, already filled with two bullets in his arm and thigh. It wasn't enough. It was nowhere _near_ enough.

 

"You have to pay for what you've done..."

 

Arnold was half- hidden behind the washing machine, no place to go as Louis stalked closer, wanting his last shots to go to a place that would guarantee this vile man had no way of getting near Harry again- of getting near _anyone_ , in fact.

 

His left eye closed as he felt blood trickle down from the surface wound of Arnold's gun shot. He wiped it away on his bicep, tilting his head to reach. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered other than _Harry_.

 

"Please!" Arnold begged, curling up, wriggling in pain. "No more!"

 

"You cut his hair off," Louis accused. "You think I didn't notice?"

 

"I just-" Arnold hiccupped down his evident fear; arms covering his head; still mostly shunted behind the washer. "I just wanted to be like him...I wanted-"

 

Louis set the next bullet into the barrel. He didn't want to hear what Arnold wanted. What Arnold wanted was of the farthest concern.

 

"You can come out and die like a man or I keep shooting until you bleed to death," he promised darkly.

 

"Please," Arnold begged and Louis' tongue tasted bitter against the words. Words he was used to Harry uttering softly; begging for an entirely different reason. Louis would never give in to such a plea from the man who had hurt his baby.

 

"You've made your choice," he noted, finger pressing down on the trigger, ready to pull.

 

A pattering sound of heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs, Louis' concentration not moved in the slightest as he focused on his target. In the next second, French officers were swarming into the room.

 

"Arrêter! Poser le pistolet..."

 

A gun was pressed to Louis' shoulder, three men surrounding him while two scattered towards Arnold.

 

"Call an ambulance!" Louis barked, swallowing tightly as the gun was taken from his fingers, his hands pulled roughly behind to be cuffed." Appelez l’hôpital," He added quickly in French.

 

As he was being marched out; he looked over to where a female officer had entered; checking Harry over.

 

"Is he okay?" He asked, "Est-il vivant?"

 

"Nous sommes maintenant en prenant soin de lui,"  the officer assured and it was last thing Louis wanted to hear because that was _his_ job, that was his first promise to Harry.

 

_We're taking care of him now._

 

//

 

The police had held him for four hours. They'd questioned him until his mind had gone numb with the reality of what had happened, until he refused to talk because he demanded to see Harry with his own eyes.

 

The reports from the hospital had been slow. Harry had lost some blood through a major vein in his wrist, he had been drugged and was dehydrated. But he was _alive_. Harry was alive and he was going to make it.

 

Until Harry was in a fit state to be questioned, Louis was released on the French version of bail and told not to leave the country until the investigation was complete. He had never wanted to leave a place so badly; to curl Harry in his arms to protect him from the harsh, wide world and just run.

 

He was good at hiding. He could do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Harry safe for good.

 

He was allowed to wait for Harry to come around from his priority care, but the small bed they allocated him didn't bring him any rest. Whenever Louis closed his eyes; the pictures were still there, vivid and in full colour. Full of sickening detail. Arnold was still alive. And that was something his heart clenched at, that his belly swirled at knowing. _He had failed_.

 

In the darkness and the shadows of his mind, the knowledge lurked; reminding him of something else, nudging at a reality that was so far away now but felt no less real.

 

The shadows of his memories danced behind his eyes as he was woken at twilight, escorted into Harry's room.

 

When he looked at his husband laying there with wide open green eyes; it felt like the sun was coming up. His chest was heavy with the relief; his body reacting where his face did not.

 

"Princess?" He whispered, uncertain.

 

Harry nodded and Louis moved closer; kneeing up onto the mattress to hug Harry to him gently but tightly; minding the monitors attached to his skin.

 

"My pretty baby," he choked; cradling him close. Just to get his arms around him was the best feeling in the world, better than all the birthdays and Christmases Louis had ever head.

 

Harry clung to him; fingers weak with his exhaustion.

 

"Sleep now," Louis leaned back to stroke his hair. It was short; uneven and hacked-at but Louis didn't mind. "I'll be here, I promise. I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving."

 

Harry liked hearing the promise Louis was sure because a small smile ghosted over his lips as he slipped back into sleep. He just hoped Harry understood he meant it.

 

He was never leaving Harry's side again.

 

//

 

When Harry was released Louis brought him back to the new hotel- a smaller, more intimate place that was clean and light inside with some of the French farmhouse charm Louis felt made the place welcoming when he'd chosen it.

 

Harry was-

 

Broken, really.

 

Louis watched him; arms wrapped around himself, as he headed for the bed and kicked off his boots, curling on top of the covers.

 

He wore a beanie over his hair- hair Louis knew was unevenly short, now. But Harry didn't want to see it, apparently. He didn't want to talk, either. The car ride had been silent and Louis probably knew better than to instigate contact but he'd still slipped an arm around Harry's waist and slid up close to his side.

 

Harry hadn't rejected him but he hadn't responded either. Louis wasn't used to seeing his man quite so distant, he'd always needed Louis before when something bad happened. He'd always begged Louis to hold him.

 

"He's going away for a long time, Harry," Louis promised him, shirking off his jacket and unfastening his cufflinks. 

 

A glance to the bed told Louis that Harry had heard.

 

"Maybe."

 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

 

Harry sighed. Louis knew he still had the injury on his wrist- now stitched up- and some bruises from his struggle against his capture. But he also knew Harry's melancholy went much deeper, into his heart. He couldn't begin to help though, unless he knew what was wrong.

 

He thought he heard a whisper as he unbuttoned his shirt. He hung it up, unbelting his trousers to drop them so he could quickly pull on something softer; something warm. He pulled on a jumper and some tracksuit bottoms, folding his trousers to place on a chair.

 

"Babe..." he climbed onto the empty side of the bed, reaching to cup Harry's arm.

 

Harry flinched.

 

Louis laid his hand on the bed between them and wondered if Harry would ever forgive him.

 

"What did you say sweetheart I didn't hear?" He asked, his mouth a grim line as he was forced to keep his distance.

 

It felt like ice burning a cutting hole in his chest, his heart carved out. Harry didn't want him close and that was a difficult thought to process.

 

Harry's voice was so weak Louis barely heard it.

 

"I said I'm not pretty."

 

"Baby, you can put on your favourite things whenever you want to," Louis assured.

 

He hated to think that Harry was worrying about underwear at a time like this. A time when Louis knew they had to tread carefully around everything that had come before.

 

"Not that," he explained quietly, sounding distraught. "I'm not soft anymore," he added. 

 

Louis' chest burned at the same time his insides twisted; everything painful and angry all at once. It wasn't enough that Arnold would spend a number of years in prison. Nobody was going to get away with making Harry feel anything other than beautiful and he almost felt sick with the guilt of his own responsibility.

 

"You're so soft, pretty girl. So soft and incredibly beautiful..."

 

Louis reached out to touch but held back, his heart breaking in his chest.

 

"I'm not," Harry shook his head, arms tightened around himself protectively. "I'm not soft and-" he gasped, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Daddy won't want me like this! I'm not pretty! I'm not even close!"

 

Louis wriggled up close, banding his arms around Harry despite the minor struggle he gave against him.

 

"Baby girl, you're always the prettiest. _Always_." Louis whispered as Harry broke into pained sobs.

 

Louis held Harry until he eventually weakened into sleep.

 

//

 

The nightmares began slowly, vague and uncertain at first.

 

Then they became graphic and clear- dark figures threatening over him and deadly artillery clutched in gloved hands.

 

Louis' mind twisted down a labyrinth he'd long left behind with his quiet life in the woods and now-

 

Now, something had woken the beast within.

 

He needed to take care of Harry, he needed to protect him at all costs.

 

But his mind wasn't lined up properly; he wasn't applying the normal rules here.

 

And so when he tightened his arms around Harry instinctively; it was with the mind-set that Harry would never leave his sight again.

 

//

 

Harry wouldn't leave the hotel.

 

Louis had tried to tempt him with the promise of a quiet cafe or lingerie shopping on the main street, but Harry curled into a small seat in the corner of the room, his beanie tugged over his hacked hair and his pink velour pyjamas on.

 

Louis felt frustrated and helpless watching him. He'd pass by him with the intention of brushing his fingers through Harry's hair but Harry was wearing his knitted hat all day and through the night and refused to let Louis see it; even though he had already seen it at the house and the hospital.

 

Louis feigned working on his laptop, dark lashes flicking over the screen edge to assess Harry's well-being as his beau fell in and out of sleep, awoken with pained whimpers in his throat, eyes flying wide open and sitting up sharply, darting his gaze around until he realised where he was and that he wasn't in danger anymore.

 

Louis wasn't the only one suffering dark dreams.

 

Harry's fingers would curl around his injured wrist, fingertips pressing tenderly into the sensitive spot underneath the dressing, his lips flat-lined and brows tugged together.

 

"Lou..."

 

It was around dinner time when Harry called him; Louis unaccustomed to his name being used. Not by the word, the sound or the frequency of using his name, but by the context; them alone in the privacy of their own room.

 

He shut his laptop screen, leaning up, ready to slide off the bed or jump, if required.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

He watched as Harry flinched, the nick-name apparently still painful.

 

"Can you-" Harry started, swallowing hard, empty eyes trailing to look out of the window for hope or courage; for something Louis couldn't give him.

 

Louis shifted the laptop onto the bed and swung his legs over the side, stretching as he got up.

 

"What do you need?" He asked.

 

"Can you not call me that?" Harry frowned, eyes fluttering from the window to his own knees, bent up before him. "I don't like those names anymore. Can you not call me them?"

 

Louis blinked, time suspended in the fragile air.

 

"Y-you don't like them?" He whispered, fear lurching in his gut.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"I'm not pretty. Or soft. I don't deserve to be called that anymore."

 

Louis opened his mouth but quickly bit into his tongue to stop his denial of that claim. Harry was very definitely pretty and soft, he was very definitely Louis' good little girl. But he didn't feel like he was and Louis couldn't force that, couldn't make him feel something that he didn't feel.

 

"Do you want Daddy to get you a present?" Louis asked hopefully, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Something nice?"

 

Harry's eyes avoided his.

 

"I just want to sleep."

 

Louis nodded and turned to lean over the bed, pulling the laptop away from the sheets.

 

"You lay down then, beautiful," he gestured to the empty, wide bed.

 

He waited hesitantly while Harry unfurled himself from the seat, dragging his socked feet along the carpet to crawl under the covers and curl up under them; clasping them tightly to his body.

 

"Harry?" Louis called, clutching his laptop to his chest as an uneasy feeling buzzed in his chest.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Do you want-" Louis sucked in a breath. "Should I book another room? So you can be on your own?"

 

Harry's head resettled into the pillow, the clicking of his throat barely audible where he swallowed.

 

"I just want to sleep."

 

Louis frowned, his lips twitching.

 

"You can sleep on your own if you want to."

 

Harry shifted a bit under the covers.

 

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered and Louis released a breath of relief that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

 

He'd made a promise to himself not to ever leave Harry again so if Harry had wanted him to; he wasn't sure how he would have coped.

 

"I'll just be here, sweetheart...just in the corner, alright?"

 

Harry made a noise in his throat, wriggling his chin out of the sheet to say 'don't call me that' before he fell asleep.

 

//

 

Louis had gone online to find the items he had in mind, white and pretty.

 

The bra-let was the softest lace, barely a cup in the bra which was perfect for Harry's chest, delicate straps and scalloped edges. The panties were French-style, full coverage and gusseted. He'd sent the concierge to buy the set along with a draped intricate necklace with pearlised jewels and beads.

 

Louis set them out on the chaise lounge while Harry was sleeping, a cream silk robe folded beside them for modesty.

 

He mooched around in the hallway outside the room, made phone-calls back home to explain the situation in Paris to their friends and family and it was as he was finishing up his last call; about to head back in when the door flew open.

 

"What're these?"

 

Harry's face was flushed with anger, twisted in bewilderment as his hands clutched desperately at the white lace items Louis had purchased.

 

His lips parted, eyes wide as realisation sank quickly into him.

 

"They're a gift, H. You don't have to-"

 

"Why did you get them?" Harry beseeched, eyes meeting Louis' and emanating his betrayal. "When you know-Why?" Harry begged.

 

The material twisted in his big hands and Louis winced, thinking how the beautiful soft lace was being thwarted; pulled all out of shape. He moved to rescue it, to save them for a day when Harry would want to wear them.

 

"Harry," he said softly, small hands cupping his bigger ones to prize the items free of his grip. "I'm sorry," he added quietly. "It was my mistake."

 

"You know I can't wear them!" Harry accused loudly; causing Louis to shuffle forward and close them back into the privacy of the room.

 

"Baby, you don't have to wear them now. I thought they'd be nice for-"

 

"I'm not pretty anymore!" Harry yelled, a deafening roar that made Louis flinch. "Why can't you see that? Why don't you get it?"

 

Louis heard the sickening crunch of lace being ripped; the quiet patter of beads falling on carpet as the necklace was torn apart by strong hands.

 

"He took everything away," Harry beseeched; eyes wide and frightened as he watched the necklace unravel quietly between his fingers.

 

He held up the lace and it dangled brokenly from his hand. A sob hiccupped in his chest.

 

"They're so pretty, Louis," he managed on a whisper, face creasing. "They're so pretty and I can't wear them. They're too pretty for me."

 

Louis waited for the material to slide from Harry's fingers to the carpet before he strode forward; curling the bigger man into his embrace, slow and hard.

 

"You're the prettiest of all," Louis swore quietly, gritting his teeth as Harry began to shake under his hold. "And I'll keep buying you pretty things until you believe it again,  okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll buy you all the pretty things in the world."

 

//

 

Harry, at least, would now lay in Louis' arms.

 

When Louis had been called for a second round of police interviews, he had refused to leave the room and made them question him right there with Harry curled up under the covers on the bed.

 

Louis had snuck a particularly rare fur coat into the room; one that looked akin to a polar bear but he believed was arctic fox pelt. Harry had wrapped himself in the soothing clothing and sighed contently before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

Louis had also asked about Arnold's whereabouts', about his hospital care and details of his bail and possible release.

 

Louis was not going to stand by and watch that man walk free while they waited for a trial and there was nobody who would stop him should Arnold be left to roam the streets.

 

For now it wasn't an issue because his bail was irrationally high but Louis felt the need to pay a visit to the hospital one night, just to check how things were developing. He could slip out while Harry was sleeping and hire a night guard to keep in constant contact while he was away.

 

"Sweet little baby girl." Louis curled Harry into his chest, pressing a kiss onto his beanie.

 

Harry shook his head against Louis' shoulder.

 

"You are. You might not know it, but you are. You're _my_ sweet little baby girl, H."

 

Harry cuddled closer, hands against Louis' chest almost helplessly.

 

"See? So little and pretty aren't you?" Louis rubbed a big circle on his back, moving between his shoulders.

 

"Scared," Harry whispered; his lips brushing into Louis' skin, as if pressing the kisses into Louis' neck like a lipstick imprint.

 

"I know," Louis gritted his teeth, squeezing him tighter. "You don't have to worry, I will never let anything like that happen again. I promise."

 

Harry curled himself tighter, smaller if possible.

 

"Don't let them hurt me anymore," Harry begged; his words breaking Louis' heart.

 

//

 

Harry woke up in Louis' arms the following morning.

 

He nosed into his throat and kissed there, kissing his jaw and placing a tender kiss to his lips while watching him sleep.

 

Louis' lashes laid thick on his cheeks, carved high and handsome. His lips were small and soft, pink and dry from not being licked. His hair was tufted and messy; his breathing even.

 

He felt the ghost of his fear in the room, felt it in the way Louis' arms looped around him, keeping him close. His eyes scattered to the chaise lounge; flowing over the small mound of ripped lace and pool of beads laying there, ruined.

 

"Louis?"

 

Louis fidgeted in his sleep, nose twitching.

 

"Lou..." Harry cupped his cheek, kissing his there. "Louis, wake up..."

 

Louis' eyes opened, a slit at first, lines of exhaustion under them, the blue cloudy, then his gaze flicked around, falling on Harry and sharpening.

 

"What is it?" Louis asked with an intake of breath; arms tightening around Harry's middle.

 

Harry smiled but it wasn't happy. It was empty and broken.

 

"Do-do you want to see?"

 

Louis frowned in confusion at first.

 

"See what, baby girl?"

 

Harry's lips lifted in one corner, a sigh breathed from his lips. His hand ventured upward, settling on the edge of his beanie.

 

Louis' arms automatically tensed, his face expressing his concern.

 

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

 

Harry's eyes implored him not to use the endearments that had become the norm, the names Louis kept forgetting not to use.

 

"Sorry," Louis added quietly.

 

Harry's fingers clenched into the knitted wool, tugging at it until it slipped away from his head.

 

Louis blinked, eyes travelling over the short, uneven strands of Harry's hair, ends hacked off by Arnold haphazardly.

 

The mop left- the dark, soft waves- were messy and unkempt but Louis still moved his hand slowly towards the beautiful mass to trace his fingertips over the glossy strands carefully, breath caught in his lungs.

 

Harry flinched and curled away with a sob, rolling over the bed to sprint for the en-suite where he slammed the door and locked it loudly; breaking down into heart-wrenching cries.

 

"Harry?" Louis forced the word from his gritty throat as he stood, slowly tracking to the bathroom door. "Baby, let me in?"

 

"I'm not pretty anymore!" The tear-torn voice yelled from the other side of the door. "You've seen it for yourself!"

 

Louis sighed, turning and folding himself down to sit on the floor, back to the door. He had a sinking feeling that whatever he said would have no impact but he was damned if he was going to give up trying.

 

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever met, Harry," Louis began sagely. "That's why I wanted to keep you...That's why I-"

 

"Stop it," Harry begged amongst his sobs.

 

"That's why I stole you," Louis managed to admit on a shaky voice, his hands quivering in a way that they hadn't when he'd held a gun. Because firearms filled him with a sense of reassurance, a feeling of being in control and from the very second Harry had broken into his life, he'd felt so utterly out of control that it frightened him.

 

"But I'm not that man anymore," Harry broached sorely. "All I ever wanted was to be Daddy's good little girl...Daddy's baby. And now I'm-I'm nothing near. I'm not even-"

 

"Have you touched your hair, Harry?" Louis cut over him to ask, chin tipping as a breath pushed through his nose. "Take your hat off and run your fingers through it."

 

Harry made a pained noise and Louis reached for the door handle to check if it was still locked. It was.

 

"Let me in, please?"

 

Harry huffed, hiccupping.

 

"I'm not ready."

 

Louis sighed again, biting his lip. His hands tightened around his ankles to prevent him rising to break the door down.

 

"Have you touched your hair yet?"

 

"C-can't," Harry's voice hitched.

 

Louis stood and turned to try the handle again.

 

"Either you unlock this door or I break it down," he told his husband.

 

The threat must have been good because Louis heard the lock being flicked. He opened the door slowly to see Harry rushing towards the bath where he curled back down, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Louis unhooked the fluffy gown from the back of the bathroom door and carried it over, kneeling beside him.

 

"Here," he passed the gown over, trailing it on Harry's thigh.

 

Harry turned his face away, hand brushing the gown off.

 

"I don't deserve it."

 

Louis fisted the fur, taking a deep breath.

 

"Feel it, babe," he begged.

 

Harry glared at him, eyes blood-shot and dark.

 

"Is this some kind of sick therapy?"

 

"Feel it!" Louis barked, grabbing his hand and forcing it against the fur.

 

Harry's eyes widened and it became a grapple, Louis forcing Harry's beanie from his hair and fighting to get him to touch it. Harry fell sideways while Louis bore over him.

 

"Louis!" Harry cried, bewildered and betrayed.

 

"Touch it!" Louis demanded, pushing Harry's tightly fisted hand against his own hair; brushing it through the short strands. "Did you feel it?"

 

Harry tried to curl up, straddled by Louis' thighs, pushing him away.

 

"Daddy!" He cried, desperate to get Louis off.

 

Louis gasped, stumbling back as though he'd been stung.

 

Harry managed to get into his desired foetal position, rocking himself on his side.

 

"Daddy, how could you! I didn't want to! I didn't want to and you made me! You made me-"

 

"You're _soft_ ," Louis said, biting out the words. His breath was laboured and he couldn't swallow for the dryness in his throat. "Did you feel how soft you are?"

 

Harry shook his head, whimpering.

 

"It's my fault," he whispered. "I was naughty."

 

Louis manoeuvred himself to sit with his back to the bath. One hand reached out to settle on Harry's body, curling around his ankle. He sighed thankfully when Harry didn't flinch.

 

"None of this is your fault, Baby. Arnold is a very sick man and he deserves to rot in hell."

 

"I was naughty, Daddy. I had coffee with him, I-"

 

"You didn't ask the psycho to kidnap you and tie you up, did you?"

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"I liked it when-when-"

 

Louis ran his hand up Harry's calf.

 

"What did you like, sweetheart?"

 

"When _you_ took me and tied me up," Harry explained, hiccupping again.

 

Louis chewed his lip.

 

"I liked it too."

 

"It's my fault. Because I like it. He thought I'd like it, that-"

 

"He cut you," Louis accused darkly. "I never hurt you, Princess."

 

Harry's tears trailed down his cheeks as he sniffled, scrabbling across the floor to re-locate himself in Louis' lap. Louis crossed his legs and rested his hands lightly on Harry's body as he curled into the gap between his thighs.

 

"It's my fault for liking it." Harry whispered.

 

Louis had to swallow hard to prevent the growl escaping his throat.

 

"Did you like it when he tied you up?"

 

Harry whimpered.

 

"No, Daddy..."

 

"What about Zayn? When he held you down on the bed?"

 

"N-no....Daddy, I p-promise-"

 

"Terry? When he cuffed you? Did that make you hot?"

 

Harry bit into Louis' jeans seam with a pained noise in his throat. Louis' fingers drove into his hair, tugging at the shortness roughly.

 

"Did you like it, Baby? You liked it with someone else?"

 

"No!" Harry gasped, gulping, squirming his long body. "Daddy, please!"

 

"Are you naughty, Baby-girl?"

 

Louis' voice was low, his fingers tugging again in his hair. The shimmer over him was no less erotic than every other time Louis had done that, despite his hair being shorter.

 

"D-Daddy?" He breathed, tongue lapping at the join between Louis' thigh and groin, over the denim of his jeans.

 

"Naughty kitty," Louis mused, tilting his hips a bit.

 

Harry turned his head to lick over his fly, tongue dry from the thick material under it.

 

"Such a pretty kitten aren't you?" Louis stroked his fingers through Harry's hair from the nape up, making him shiver.

 

Harry made a pathetically weak noise and nosed at Louis' lap.

 

"What do you want, little kitten?"

 

"Pretty," Harry whispered. "Want to be pretty."

 

"You ripped up your pretty things," Louis reminded gently.

 

Harry bit his lip, looking him in the eye, pupils blown.

 

"Want to feel pretty."

 

Louis blinked coolly.

 

"Daddy will go and buy you something then."

 

Harry gulped, nodding.

 

"Please. Please, Daddy."

 

Louis stood up and reached down to pet his hair as Harry curled around his legs playfully.

 

"Get your mittens and ears out, ready," Louis commanded, before striding out of the room.

 

//

 

Harry was waiting obediently when Louis returned with the items he hoped Harry would like.

 

He'd gotten his kitten gloves on and the small, pink ears. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms but Louis didn't care much. Leaving Harry alone for even half an hour had spiked his adrenaline and the hundred dollar bill he'd slipped the bell-boy to keep watch had paid off.

 

Louis' fingers twitched on the paper-bag handle in apprehension as to how far Harry would let this go. He was still traumatised by his ordeal and he knew that part of Harry's submission was a way of redeeming his feelings of guilt but Louis would happily help him gorge that emotion as long as he was in a  safe space to do so.

 

"Here you go, beautiful," Louis held the bag out. "Go and have a look."

 

Harry walked over slowly and took the bag. He kissed Louis' cheek before turning to try on the items, a little wiggle in his hips that had been missing since the kidnap.

 

Louis couldn't help his smirk at that.

 

He couldn't help, either, the way his dick reacted to seeing his husband venture out of the bathroom in his newly-purchased items. Items that Harry might have ripped up just one day prior.

 

"Mee-ow," Louis breathed, swallowing hard.

 

Harry curved his hands, pretending to lick one.

 

His hair was a cacophony of mis-matched lengths and textures but Louis didn't care because his long pale body (with regrown body hair) was decorated by a pretty cropped peachy-pink lace camisole with a silk lining and a pair of sporty-like dusky pink female boxers, white lines down the hips and around the leg-holes and a stretchy waistband with the word 'pink' repeated across it.

 

Harry looked incredibly girly but modest, too. Not sexual, exactly. Just very, _very_ cute.

 

"My, my...aren't you gorgeous?" Louis stated, hands clutched at the edge of the chaise-lounge he was relaxed in.

 

He wanted to jump up and fuck Harry hard; preferably over the chaise-lounge, but he couldn't he really _couldn't_.

 

Harry's hands were hidden behind his back as he moved forward, eyes watching Louis carefully.

 

Louis waited until he stopped just before him.

 

"You okay, kitty?"

 

Harry pushed his hand forward; a pink leather collar clutched in it. Louis hadn't purchased the item today, he hadn't wanted to push Harry into something he might not be ready to face but now that Harry was offering him the item, his will-power was weak to resist him.

 

"Are you sure?" Louis checked, shifting to stand but Harry bent to press a hand to his shoulder, carefully climbing onto the seat and settling in his lap.

 

"Ready," Harry told him, lifting his chin.

 

Louis fixed the collar into place, leaving it a bit looser than usual. Harry bit his lip, his other hand still hidden.

 

"What else have you got there, pretty?"

 

Harry thrust his left hand into Louis' chest, fingers splayed against his skin, the thin leather strip pressing into him. Louis recognised the leash and felt his body spike with arousal as he imagined the uses for the restraint. None of which they would be practicing today because Louis refused to try anything with Harry until he was completely okay with it.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Harry's voice was soft and searching as Louis met his gaze. He carefully took the lead from him and clipped it into place.

 

Harry faked a purr and curled up against Louis' chest, rubbing against him. When he nosed into Louis' throat he took it as signal to stroke, small hand splaying over his back and running down it smoothly, over the lace and silk camisole and soft boxers. He patted Harry's bum.

 

"Where's your tail, sweetheart?" He teased lightly, kissing into Harry's hair and straightening his ears which got knocked from the gesture.

 

Harry pulled back and blinked wide eyes.

 

"M'I not pretty without my tail, Daddy?"

 

Louis cupped his face and tilted it carefully, thumbing into his cheek as he kissed him slowly; palming over his bum reverently.

 

"Baby-girl, you're so pretty. The prettiest."

 

Harry bit his lip and butted their fronts together in another warming gesture.

 

"Kitty just wants to cuddle, hm?" Louis guessed.

 

Harry nodded, hand splaying over the front of Louis' jeans in his soft-material paw.

 

"Kitty can help Daddy though."

 

"Shh now," Louis dragged his hand up his chest, pressing it against his heart. "Daddy just wants to hold his pretty kitten, doesn't he? Just wants to stroke his soft, pretty kitty..."

 

Harry meowed and his eyes glowed as he kissed Louis back, their fronts pressed together.

 

//

 

 

Louis had spent hours the next day just kissing him and making him feel beautiful.

 

Harry had replaced his kitten ears with a grey beanie and stripped off his dainty camisole and shorts to let Louis map his naked body and Louis had been surprised to find Harry getting off on it.

 

He'd kept the collar on, had forced Louis to hold the leash and when it tugged a bit, Harry gave a throaty little hum that went right to Louis' groin.

 

Louis had moved away when he'd felt his body hitting the point of no return; had told Harry he'd see to himself in the bathroom.

 

Harry had splayed his legs in the air and called him back.

 

"Louis..."

 

Louis had taken another hour to kiss his rim and twist fingers into him, slow and thorough, just to check Harry wanted him to penetrate him and that this wasn't just an attempt to give Louis what he wanted. Because Louis might want a  lot of things that he could live without.

 

"Be gentle with me," Harry asked as Louis held himself over him, tip brushing between his cheeks.

 

"You're so beautiful," Louis murmured, dropping kisses to his belly, higher onto his chest.

 

"Louis, please..."

 

Harry had dropped the 'Daddy' act when he'd taken off his ears despite the collar remaining but Louis didn't mind one bit. He twined their fingers together, pressing Harry's hands into the bed as he nudged his knees under Harry's bum.

 

"Want to see you," Louis murmured, kissing him strongly.

 

Harry bit his lip as Louis pulled back.

 

"Go slow."

 

Louis paused, his hand around himself to guide in. He should ask if Harry was sure, if this was what he really wanted. He should stop and just hold him or jerk himself over Harry's belly. He shifted to do so but Harry whimpered and rocked his legs back to bare his hole.

 

"Lou, please."

 

Louis slipped his head into the tight ring of muscle, wincing as Harry tightened around him to a painful level. He slipped back out, lips brushing against Harry's cheek.

 

"Baby, it's too soon..."

 

"No!" Harry whined, letting out a frustrated breath, his nostrils flaring. "I want to."

 

Louis cupped his bum, teased a finger inside, kissed his neck and then his mouth, steadfastedly re-applying lube while Harry had his eyes closed and while they were kissing, he slipped back inside, pushing halfway in this time.

 

Harry clutched but it wasn't as tight, it wasn't as painful. Louis breathed, hands curling around his thighs.

 

He licked into Harry's mouth, sucking on his tongue.

 

Harry shifted a bit under him, bending his knees to keep them high. It meant Louis could press his hands into his back, tug his beanie down when it threatened to fall and thumb at his nipple when he didn't whine for too long.

 

"Lou! Yes!"

 

Louis sucked marks into his chest as he thrusted, hips slow and heavy; filling Harry deep but making him feel every inch. He could hear the excited breathless pants falling from Harry's lips, he could feel the way he tightened around him in little fluttering waves but it was the darkness of his eyes that told Louis the real story of how much he was enjoying it.

 

"Yeah?" Louis tugged on the lead and in turn, the collar. "You like that?"

 

Harry rolled his feet up to capture them in his hands, giving Louis complete control over his whole body as he bent nearly in half. It gave Louis better access to fill him; it brought pleasured groans from Harry's lips.

 

"Baby-" Louis planted a hand by his ear, leaning over him slightly.

 

"Fuck, Louis!" Harry cried. "Fuck!"

 

It was almost desperate the way Harry wanted him; almost self-destructive if Louis had pounded him as hard as Harry clearly wanted him to. Louis held back though, keeping his hips steady and smooth, shunting deep as their bodies clashed but kissing him sweetly between.

 

Harry let go of his feet to thread their fingers together against the mattress, knees digging into Louis' ribs as he thrusted, Harry's dick trapped between them and earning Louis a mangled cry.

 

"Ah--ah, yeah!" Harry spurted between their bodies as Louis fucked deep; his hips driving him in until his body, too gave way and then he was showering over Harry's belly, falling weakly on top of him after with little breath left in his weakened lungs.

 

"Oh god...oh, Harry..."

 

Louis felt the way Harry twisted under him, turning away. He heard the dreadful wet noise of his upset as he curled himself up, snatching the covers to protect his naked skin.

 

"Hey," Louis panted, breathlessly, helping him to cover himself up. "It's okay."

 

Harry crossed his arms tightly over himself and sobbed, face pushed into the pillow.

 

Louis laid down delicately behind him, rolling to reach for his own clothes to pull on his boxers and a t-shirt.

 

"Harry, here," Louis flipped Harry's pink boxers and camisole on top of his blankets.

 

He heard the tell-tale sound of silk being ripped as Harry's arms bulged with the expression of his strength. If his heart wasn't sinking into his toes then he might have enjoyed the flex of his back muscles and the way his belly went taut.

 

He stripped off his own t-shirt and helped Harry into it, getting up to find his joggers.

 

"Here, babe," he got Harry to petulantly kick his legs into the trousers and rushed back around the bed to spoon him.

 

"It's okay," he whispered into Harry's beanie. "I'm sorry."

 

Harry sniffled, voice wobbly when he spoke.

 

"It's my fault."

 

"No, baby," Louis cupped his arm, stroking down softly. "It's not."

 

When Harry choked into wet coughs, Louis undid his collar, throwing it to the side of the bed and pulling him close.

 

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, okay? Ever."

 

Harry made himself small enough to fit in Louis' arms.

 

"I love you."

 

Louis felt his heart thump hard, double-speed before smoothing out to it's usual rhythm.

 

If he had been afraid that Harry wouldn't love him anymore, he had his reassurance right there.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart. So much."

 

//

 

 

"Daddy!"

 

Harry woke with a start, lungs struggling and skin wet with sweat.

 

Louis' arms were secure around him, a soothing hand brushing over his forehead.

 

"Shh, it's okay."

 

"Daddy was hurt..."

 

Louis' fingers trailed over the scar above his ear from the bullet Arnold directed at him.

 

"Only a bit, sweetheart."

 

Harry watched as Louis lifted his wrist to kiss his bandage.

 

"You were hurt, too."

 

"Daddy?"

 

Louis looked at him, gently stroking the backs of his fingers down his soft cheek.

 

"My hair," Harry whispered, eyes wide with innocence.

 

Louis slipped his hand onto Harry's neck, fingertips brushing the newly-short back tenderly.

 

"Your hair is beautiful," Louis whispered back.

 

"Not soft," Harry's breath was warm as it fluttered over Louis' face. "I'm not soft."

 

Louis circled his arms around Harry's waist, tugging him close. He kissed his forehead.

 

"So soft, my baby. So very pretty and soft."

 

Harry swallowed, face creased.

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Shh, baby girl. Get some sleep, hm?"

 

Harry settled against Louis once more, his breaths calming.

 

//

 

 

"Lou?"

 

Louis was working on his laptop, having refused to let Harry leave the hotel room when he'd tried to that morning to look for take-out breakfast.

 

Harry had given him a soulful pout but had loped back into the suite when Louis had offered to have breakfast delivered instead.

 

"Hm?" Louis hummed distractedly, typing an email out quickly.

 

"When can we go home?"

 

Harry was stretched out on the chaise-lounge while Louis sat at the small table with his computer.

 

Louis looked over, the only parts of Harry visible to him being the back of his beanie-clad-head and his feet.

 

Louis didn't have an immediate answer for the question, though, because he was still waiting to hear his fate from the French Police. They had told him it would take at least a week for a Judge to read the initial case-file and it would be decided then whether Louis would be granted release from his present house-arrest.

 

"I'm not sure, H."

 

"Can we rent an apartment?" Harry wondered. "Somewhere that feels a bit more like home."

 

Louis got up and drifted over, sitting on the end of the seat and taking Harry's feet into his lap.

 

"We only need to wait a few more days until they decide," he promised.

 

"Where's Arnold?" Harry's eyes flicked to him, fearful.

 

"Still in secure custody," Louis stated. "They put him in prison hospital because they didn't trust him not to escape the City medical centre."

 

Harry's lips lifted in one corner.

 

"I don't trust him anywhere."

 

Louis' face clouded over, becoming stony. He stood up, pacing the room.

 

"Should have just shot him when I had the chance..."

 

Harry glanced at him.

 

"Then you'd be in prison, too."

 

Louis stared into a distance Harry couldn't see. He shook himself out of the trance with a grim line to his mouth.

 

"Sometimes the punishment is worth the crime," he remarked.

 

Harry unfolded himself and stood, wrapping his arms around his husband tightly.

 

"Louis, don't say that. Don't ever say that. Please."

 

Louis sighed, twitching slightly.

 

"Nobody hurts my angel."

 

Harry squeezed him.

 

"I'm not hurt. I'm okay-I-I'm really okay, I promise."

 

Louis cupped the back of Harry's head, sliding his other hand up his spine.

 

"You're scared, baby. You're scared and you're upset. I shouldn't have let that happen, I should've known Arnold was dangerous."

 

"Hey," Harry pulled away a bit. "You told me it wasn't my fault and it wasn't yours either. Neither of us could have known what he had planned..."

 

"I had a gut feeling though," Louis lamented. "I had a chance to shoot and kill."

 

Harry's hands moved to cup his face, thumb drifting over his lips.

 

"Lou...please, don't. It's over now. It's over okay?"

 

Louis tiptoed to bring Harry back towards him, curling the bigger man over his body.

 

"Never letting you go again, sweetheart," Louis whispered.

 

Harry tucked into his neck.

 

//

 

Louis had roamed the city at dusk with Harry beside him, walking slowly and not very far. They looked into the windows of some of the high-class shops, they ate cheese toasted sandwiches from a street vendor and ice-creams after. They sat by the river on a bench under a street-lamp and held hands like a couple who had just started courting only they knew each other so well in so many ways and in others, not at all.

 

Louis cupped the back of Harry's neck, thumb drifting through the short hair at the back of his neck.

 

"How about having a tidy up?" Louis hummed. "Just to make it pretty and neat? I bet your curls will come through soon."

 

Harry shivered, ducking his face.

 

"It'll be even shorter though."

 

"They'll make it look good," Louis explained.

 

Harry beseeched him with pouty lips and accusing eyes.

 

"You said I'm already pretty."

 

"You are," Louis promised, kissing his sulky lips. "It's okay babe. You don't have to get it cut. We'll let it grow for a while, okay?"

 

Harry frowned, fingers curling against Louis' in their hand-hold.

 

"I don't mind seeing what they say."

 

"Only if you're sure, sweetheart."

 

Harry nodded and Louis looked for a local barber to make an appointment.

 

//

 

Louis went with him of course.

 

Harry had dressed in his skinny jeans with a grey jumper and beanie, thick wool coat over the lot to protect him from the cold. Louis was cute in a similar ensemble, shorter in his plimsolls than the smart shoes he usually wore with a bit of a heel.

 

Harry wanted to protect him more than anything else.

 

The shop was magnificent.

 

Harry walked around with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Louis hadn't booked  a men's barber-shop after all. He'd chosen a boutique hair studio, an old-fashioned one with carpeted bathrooms and vanities.

 

There was a long case with every wig under the sun displayed on mannequins heads that had Harry's heartbeat quickening, his excitement piqued.

 

"Louis..."

 

Louis watched from across the room, leaning against the mirrored wall and typing into his phone. Harry knew he had to work still. One of them had to keep bringing home money no matter their supposed guaranteed wealth. They didn't know yet how much legal costs would run into, or an extended stay in Paris.

 

"You see anything you like?" Louis asked nonchalantly and Harry peeked at him, intrigued.

 

Louis didn't even bat an eye-lid at the idea of Harry wearing fake hair.

 

"Yeah?" He asked, smirking.

 

Louis looked up from his phone, a small smile sliding onto his lips.

 

"Whatever you want, darling."

 

Harry lifted up a regal-looking platinum blonde piece and giggled as an attendant rushed to help him slip it on. it weighed nearly as much as Louis did but once it was on, Harry peered at himself and couldn't quite believe the difference. He looked feminine. He looked _beautiful_.

 

"Daddy, look!" He turned to show Louis, realising his mistake two seconds too late.

 

The attendant- a camp man called Noelle- arched a brow as Louis' face darkened, his eyes landing on Harry and staring hungrily at him.

 

Harry flushed bright red and widened his eyes, stuttering out an excuse for the nick-name, clumsily putting the wig back on its stand before taking a seat in the hair salon.

 

"So," Noelle smirked knowingly. "What would Baby like done?"

 

Louis moved closer to the pair, eyeing Noelle uncertainly.

 

"His name is Harry."

 

"Oh, alright Daddy," Noelle flapped him away. "Calm down, nobody's stealing your Sugar-Baby."

 

Louis licked his lips, knowing Harry earned his own money and was more than capable of affording anything he wanted. But something in the stranger's assumption had him yearning for it to be true. For Harry- _beautiful, young and naive_ \- to be his sugar-baby, cared for and fucked well by his sugar-Daddy.

 

"I'll look at the hair-pieces while you're getting trimmed," Louis decided.

 

Harry watched him wander over to the counter of wigs while he looked at Noelle in the mirror, fingers running through his hacked-off hair shakily.

 

"It's a bit of a mess I'm afraid...I-I had an accident," he swallowed. "I just need it to be...even I guess. I was--growing it. I didn't want it this short."

 

Noelle squeezed his shoulder with a soft smile, giving him a reassuring look.

 

His fingers tracked through the thick mop thoughtfully.

 

"It's still quite long on top...I can put something in it to encourage that curl...the rest will be short back and sides I'm afraid...until it grows out."

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

 

"Okay. Thank you."

 

"You're most welcome, _ma belle_."

 

Harry smiled at the compliment and tried to relax his shoulders.

 

//

 

Louis bought him another set of lingerie.

 

Something a bit edgier than the last two camisoles. It was a bra and knickers set in nude material with intricate black floral embroidery in the centre of the cups and panties. Thin black straps and bows made it dainty. A thin black collar with two wings front and centre either side of the connecting ring would complete the set perfectly- sweet and pretty whilst holding a sexy edge.

 

Harry didn't trust himself to wear the things without ruining them.

 

Louis left them in the box on the chaise lounge for when Harry was ready to try them out.

 

That night they cuddled in bed with soft kisses and hugs; Harry spooning Louis for once, afraid of losing him, afraid of him drifting away. His arms curled around his collarbones and waist, holding him tight as he drifted into sleep, small body relaxing slowly in his embrace.

 

//

 

Louis woke up to an empty bed, hands automatically feeling the space around him and coming up blank.

 

"Harry?"

 

He shot into a sitting position, squinting around the room and listening hard for noises in the bathroom.

 

"Baby?"

 

He was on his feet in seconds, stalking to the door and throwing it open to check the hall.

 

"Harry?"

 

He didn't care who could hear him, he needed to find out where Harry was and-

 

He practically fell into a pair of jeans, hastening down the stairs to the breakfast room barefoot and topless, hands driving into his hair in terror rather than to work through the sleepy-mess of state it was in.

 

"H-Harry?" He asked the concierge at the entryway to the breakfast room. "Harry Styles?"

 

The man pointed behind him to where Harry was slouched at the buffet, one hip hitched on the island while he chatted quietly to a fellow tourist, a sea-captain's cap pulled over his newly-short hair.

 

Louis stumbled to a halt, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest because-

 

 _Fuck_.

 

For one second there he'd thought-

 

 _He'd thought Arnold had come back to steal him for_ _good._

 

"Harry!" He called, rather desperately, breaking into a run even though it wasn't necessary because he'd found him now and he was right there, within feet of him, within walking distance, there really was no need to-

 

"Princess," Louis slammed into him as he turned with a confused expression on his handsome face.

 

"Lou?" Harry's hand came up to cup the back of his head automatically.

 

He blushed, flicking a look to the woman he'd been talking to. "Erm, this is Louis," he smiled shyly. "My husband. The one I was telling you about."

 

"I'm Julia." She introduced to a Louis who wasn't even listening.

 

"Baby," Louis breathed into Harry's shoulder, squeezing him too-tight.

 

"Lou, I'm here, it's okay." He mumbled, rolling his eyes to Julia. "He worries too much."

 

"Don't do that again," Louis pulled back, brows knitted together.

 

Harry slid his gaze from Louis to Julia awkwardly.

 

"Uh, let's talk about this later?" He suggested. "Julia invited us to eat with her..."

 

"We're eating in our room," Louis stated, rather brusquely.

 

Julia giggled and winked at Harry.

 

"Still in the newlywed phase I see. You're so lucky. Don't let me stop you..."

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Julia swifted away before he had a chance to think of something fitting and Louis was still in his arms; or more accurately, he was still in Louis' arms with no intention to let go apparently.

 

"Louis, I only came down to get us some food," Harry sighed.

 

Louis stepped back reluctantly, a wounded look on his face.

 

"I'm not allowed to be worried?" He clipped, hurt. "I'm not allowed to think that maybe, just maybe, that psycho got free and took you away again?"

 

Harry reached for him but Louis stepped away.

 

"Don't leave the hotel," he instructed, turning to head out of the room and back towards the stairs.

 

Harry watched him go with a heavy heart.

 

//

 

They both had their demons from the ordeal they'd been through.

 

Harry remembered Louis bringing up the incident with Terry and Zayn before, asking him if he'd liked it with them, if he'd liked being held prisoner against his will the same way he had with Louis.

 

Harry had to admit there was a fine line that separated all three scenarios but Louis was the deciding factor. It was Louis who his life was not complete without. It was Louis who had wakened his inner beast and who controlled and fed his desire.

 

Harry knew his desires were sometimes sordid, sometimes sick. He shouldn't like being captured, shouldn't like being bound. He shouldn't get hard at the idea.

 

But he _did_.

 

And that was what had gotten him into this mess with Arnold. Because Arnold knew. Arnold knew his deep, dark secret and he'd tried to use it against him. Harry had to hide that part of himself now. He had to pretend it didn't exist.

 

That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy sex though. The _normal_ kind. The kind most people had every day with their partners, no bondage and no restraints.

 

When he slipped back into the hotel room, Louis was on the balcony smoking a French cigar.

 

Harry picked up the lingerie box and headed for the bathroom.

 

//

 

He was like an exquisite doll.

 

Completely unique and breakable. Vulnerable and frail but heart-breakingly beautiful.

 

Something you didn't want to ruin.

 

Louis had moved to the chaise lounge when Harry came out of the bathroom.

 

He'd slipped his laptop under the seat and patted his knee.

 

"Come and sit on Daddy's lap..."

 

Harry cocked his hip, slipped his hands into the small of his back and tilted his head.

 

He'd put on a ruffled peach silk headband to hide his short hair. He'd put on the full set of nude-black underwear and the collar to match and it was a sight to behold. Louis held it with dark eyes.

 

"Daddy, I'm scared."

 

Louis leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

 

"Why are you scared, sweetheart? Daddy won't hurt you."

 

"I've been naughty."

 

Louis' gaze dropped.

 

"You have. It's okay, baby-girl. Just come and sit with me."

 

"Will you spank me, Daddy?"

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

Louis' breathing became sharp.

 

"Is that what you want? To be spanked?"

 

Harry moved forward then, lodging between Louis' knees. Louis' hand trailed up the back of his thigh to circle his bum-cheek slowly.

 

"So smooth, sweetheart. Did you shave for Daddy?"

 

Harry nodded, hands diving into his lower back again.

 

Louis licked his lips, gauging the mood. Harry lifted his hands a bit, curled his fingers into the palms of his hands.

 

Louis gave him a light swat.

 

"Naughty girl."

 

Harry made a noise in his throat.

 

"Want Daddy to spank you?"

 

Harry nodded and went about bending himself over Louis' thigh, resting his weight on his elbows on he chaise lounge.

 

"Spank me, Daddy," he breathed, quietly.

 

Louis circled his cheek before exacting a sharper slap, still nowhere near as hard as he could go if required.

 

Harry twitched in his panties, rubbing his chest against Louis' thigh. Louis smiled, knowing how much Harry loved stimulating his nipples. He slapped him again quick and loud, biting his lip at the smarting red mark left behind.

 

"Pretty in pink like always," he murmured. "Who's a good girl?"

 

Louis struck him again, snapping the elastic of his panties lightly, dipping his hand in the front of them to curl fingers around Harry's half-hard dick.

 

"Daddy wants to play with you, sweetheart. Such a pretty girl aren't you?"

 

Harry whined a bit and wriggled in his lap. Louis used his other hand to smack him, hard.

 

"Did Daddy say you could move?"

 

Harry shook his head, breathing out in something like relief.

 

"Daddy'll make you feel nice, sweetheart. Would you like that? Want Daddy to make you feel nice?"

 

Harry sagged a  bit, arching up into the next smack.

 

"Yes, Daddy," he answered softly, voice deep with want.

 

Louis began to stroke his dick whilst sliding two curious fingers down his ass crack, bumping dryly over his hole.

 

"No plug, sweetheart?"

 

Harry shook his head fiercely and Louis didn't punish him for that, placing a kiss on his butt cheek instead.

 

"Easier to get inside," he decided, reaching for the lube.

 

//

 

"What did he do to you, Princess?"

 

Harry came around sleepily, frowning into the dark.

 

He was on his side and shifted to roll onto his back to find Louis but Louis was pressed into his back, fingers trailing over his bare shoulder but-

 

Harry fidgeted.

 

His arms were restricted. His wrists were bound.

 

"Lou?"

 

They were thick padded pink webbing cuffs, connected with a karabiner and fastened with Velcro. Harry's fingertips reached for the fastening.

 

"Shh now, sweetheart," Louis' hand covered Harry's wrist, preventing him from reaching the release. "You're mine, remember?"

 

Harry frowned, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder.

 

"Louis, please..."

 

Louis pressed a gentle kiss into his skin, dragging the smooth fur coat over him tantalisingly.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. Just want you safe."

 

"Louis, I am safe. I'm here with you and Arnold is-"

 

"You went downstairs without me," Louis accused quietly, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck spiking as Louis rolled from the bed to pace the room.

 

"Lou," Harry rolled onto his back, voice pitching higher with his plea.

 

"Baby-girl, anyone could have taken you. You weren't safe there."

 

Harry's eyes rolled side to side as he watched Louis walk to the chest of drawers. He opened the third drawer and withdrew a long strip of peach silk, running it carefully through his small hands as he walked back toward the bed.

 

"Louis," Harry said his name lower, more vehemence in his tone. "Let me go. I don't want to be tied up. You know it makes me think of-"

 

"You've been naughty haven't you?" Louis showed Harry the lace inset on the mask, brushing it over his thigh.

 

Harry lifted his bent legs to try and block Louis from getting closer, using his bound hands to flatten against his chest.

 

"No!" Harry commanded sharply, eyes widening, breathing slewing in and out of his lungs. Louis pressed into his barricaded body and swiped the scratchy-soft material against his belly.

 

"Baby-girl likes pretty things...are you going to be good, sweetheart?"

 

"N-no," Harry swallowed the garbled sound, mouth parting involuntarily.

 

Louis pressed the silk-lace into his nipple with his thumb, circling there as Harry's body began to soften, his defence weakening.

 

"D-Daddy?" He whispered, eyes widening completely in innocence this time, not fear. His knees were still clenched together, forearm pressing Louis' down against his chest to keep the silk there against his skin.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Baby you're being very naughty. You don't want the nice things Daddy bought for you?"

 

Louis fluttered the silk length down over Harry's belly once more, swirling his belly-button. Harry's knees fell open.

 

Louis' eyes fixed to his dick.

 

"What a good girl you are."

 

Harry put his feet shakily against the mattress and resettled his hips, hands curled under his pecs.

 

"What do you want, darling?"

 

Harry gulped.

 

"Pretty things."

 

Louis trailed the ribbon over his hip, onto his thigh letting it slouch between his legs. Harry pressed his thighs together and rubbed the slippery material between them.

 

"Daddy, please," he beseeched.

 

"You told me you didn't want it," Louis took the strip away to drape it through his fingers.

 

"Want it." Harry croaked out. "Daddy, I want it."

 

Harry's eyes were now fixed to the material in Louis' hands.

 

"What did you learn about being greedy, sweetheart?"

 

"Please, Daddy?" He begged. "Please may I have the pretty thing?"

 

Louis pursed his lips, shuffling between Harry's thighs.

 

"Not sure you deserve it."

 

"Daddy please," he whispered, desperate. "Want to look pretty for you. _Please_."

 

Louis reached over Harry to tie the blindfold into place, watching the way Harry tremored slightly as he laid back against the pillows, thighs wide and body naked and prone.

 

"D-Do I look pretty?" He asked quietly, biting his lip.

 

"The prettiest," Louis assured.

 

"Daddy can I-" Harry swallowed his request, sighing as he pushed his face to one side.

 

"What is it, sweetheart?" Louis thumbed at his bandaged to wrist to make sure the cuff wasn't too tight against his wound.

 

Harry sat up, blindly lifting his arms to loop them over Louis' shoulders and Louis guided him gently. He kissed Harry's cheek and temple tenderly.

 

"What do you want, baby-girl? Daddy will buy you anything you want."

 

"Want to look pretty," Harry whispered as though it was a secret. "Want to feel pretty, Daddy..."

 

Louis shifted a bit, fingering the back of Harry's short hair.

 

"Already so pretty, darling. What else could you possibly need?"

 

"Angel hair?" Harry whispered.

 

Louis frowned, head tilting and brushing his lips against Harry's temple inadvertently.

 

"You mean pretend hair, sweetheart?"

 

"Angel hair," Harry repeated, a tiny dimple indenting his cheek as he pressed his lips together cutely, his hands hung at the back of Louis' neck and fingertips playing amongst his own strands of hair.

 

"Which Angel Hair did you want, Princess?"

 

"The pink one," Harry mumbled in his throat, hot cheek pressing to Louis' shoulder as he curled submissively.

 

"What's the magic word?" Louis murmured.

 

"Please Daddy."

 

"Are you going to be good for Daddy then?" Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded with a swallow, fidgeting.

 

Louis unhooked his arms and settled against the headboard, smirking at Harry's whimper of complaint.

 

"Going to sit in Daddy's lap?" Louis reached over to curl Harry close in his arms like a child.

 

Harry made himself small, moulding around him; looping his arms back around his neck. He rubbed his silk-scarfed face into his chest.

 

"Daddy," he gasped as he wriggled; Louis' hard-on pressing into his bum-cheek.

 

"Hmm, you look so beautiful, don't you. So pretty and small...just a pretty little girl..."

 

Harry pressed a kiss into Louis' cheek.

 

"Daddy, I can suck you. I can-"

 

"Shh," Louis re-arranged him to make room to fit a fist between his body and Harry's, tightening a hand around himself. "Hm, this is nice."

 

Harry whined in his throat.

 

"Daddy...without me?" He accused, hurt. "Please! I want-"

 

"I want doesn't get," Louis reminded smugly, stroking himself off.

 

"Daddy who're you thinking about?" Harry demanded jealously, pouting hard. "Want to be your only pretty girl..."

 

Louis helped to steady Harry as he moved to straddle him, no longer in his cradled position.

 

"Want you to come on me, Daddy," he decided petulantly. "Please." He remembered to add.

 

"Oh yeah?" Louis arched a brow that Harry wouldn't see, palming his butt-cheek. "Want it here, baby-girl? All over your pretty little bum?"

 

Harry nodded fervently with a whimper, swallowing hard. He was already hot and erect; brushing against Louis' belly as he clung close, half-heartedly rubbing himself against his body.

 

"You still haven't told me, sweetheart," Louis breathed in his ear.

 

"Hm?" Harry hummed, biting his lip as Louis teased his cock into his crack briefly.

 

"What did he do to you?"

 

Harry faltered, clinging hard while Louis wanked himself, breathing quickening and toes curling.

 

"Don't want to tell Daddy what a naughty girl you were?"

 

Harry shook his head, laying his cheek against Louis' shoulder and kissing apologetically into his neck.

 

"Daddy, I was naughty," he whispered brokenly.

 

"My beautiful girl," Louis cupped the back of his head, stroking fast, close to his edge. "The very best."

 

Louis splashed over his behind a few minutes later, coming hard and moaning loudly. Harry shuddered as the seed hit his skin, his limbs shaking beyond his control.

 

Louis wrapped him close.

 

"Baby?"

 

"Daddy, don't leave me," he begged. "Don't let me go."

 

"You belong to me now," Louis assured.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Do you still love me? Even when I'm not pretty?"

 

Louis kissed into Harry's hair.

 

"You're always pretty, Baby."

 

"Daddy," he begged quietly, throat thick with emotion.

 

"Daddy loves his pretty girl so much."

 

"Does Daddy want another prettier girl?" Harry squirmed in his arms, burrowing close. "With Angel-hair?"

 

"You're my angel," Louis stated.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

"I just want to feel pretty."

 

Louis rubbed a hand in circles over Harry's back, frowning at his words. No matter what Louis said, Harry wouldn't believe him.

 

"I'll make you feel pretty, I promise."

 

"Thank you," Harry kissed the part of Louis' skin he could reach; curled up against him. "Daddy, thank you."

 

"Shh now," Louis rocked him  a bit. "Let Daddy hold you."

 

Harry nodded and relaxed against him.

 

//

 

Louis knew people that didn't ought to be known.

 

From the dark underbelly of his anger brewed an idea which was completely flawed and yet undoubtedly perfect. 

 

He couldn't get to Arnold in prison. Therefore he had to get Arnold out.

 

And he wasn't about to part with any of his millions for the man although he would quite happily if it meant Harry would be safe, thankfully the need wasn't there because it just so happened that Louis knew a guy who worked in the prison security department.

 

Someone he had once worked with on more covert projects. Someone he could trust.

 

What he would do to Arnold once he was freed was undecided. But the upshot of it wasn't good.

 

//

 

When Louis got back to hotel he was carrying several gift bags; keen to share his purchases with an apparently more receptive Harry.

 

Harry was curled up on the bed when he got in, wrapped in the fluffy bath robe with soft pink booties on his feet.

 

Louis paused.

 

"Where did you get those from sweetheart?"

 

His hand clenched around the bag strings.

 

Harry looked over.

 

"Get what?"

 

"The boots," Louis knocked his chin in the direction of Harry's feet. He saw him swallow.

 

"I brought them with me."

 

Louis walked into the room stiffly laying the bags by his bedside table.

 

"They weren't in your suitcase," Louis stated.

 

Harry gave him a long look. He sighed.

 

"No okay, they weren't. I went out a little while ago and got some lilies and I passed a shop that had these in the window. They're soft," Harry defended. "Unlike me."

 

Louis clenched his teeth together.

 

"I told you not to go downstairs."

 

Harry shifted on the bed.

 

"I needed some air."

 

Louis stalked around the bed  and placed his coloured thick paper bags on the floor at the end of it. He'd waited until he heard Harry lock the hotel room door behind him before he'd even gone outside and the bell boy hadn't been around to pay to watch. Louis thought he hadn't needed to. He'd thought Harry was too scared to roam.

 

"Baby you're being very naughty."

 

Louis' tone unearthed something inside of Harry, dug it out and exposed it to the bright light of the world when it had laid dormant deep inside his dark mind for too long.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry swallowed. "Daddy, I'm sorry..."

 

Louis put his hands on slim hips.

 

"Don't think you are sweetheart," he accused in a strange voice that Harry shivered at.

 

Louis kicked out at the paper bags.

 

"I suppose you don't want the pretty things Daddy bought then. Since you bought your own..." Louis started to collect the bags up as Harry gasped, sitting up quickly.

 

"N-No, wait," he begged. "Daddy please..."

 

Louis reached into one of the bags and pulled out a pale vintage rose pink ribbon and lace set of cuffs.

 

"Think baby-girl needs reminding who's in charge here."

 

"Daddy," Harry's eyes grew big as his lips parted in want for the pretty item. "You are. I'm sorry I was naughty."

 

"I suppose you want to try these on?" Louis hung the cuffs from one finger.

 

Harry got to his knees and put his hands in his lap obediently. He licked his lips.

 

"Please, Daddy."

 

"Don't think you deserve them," Louis denied nonchalantly. "Keep sneaking out. Doesn't Daddy make you feel good?"

 

"Yes," Harry nodded his affirmation; rushed through wet lips glistening and soft. "Daddy makes me feel so good."

 

"But baby girl wants to find another Daddy hm?"

 

"No," Harry shook his head, throat bobbing as his words caught on the rough burn there. "Want you, Daddy."

 

"Gonna put these on then?" Louis dangled the cuffs again.

 

Harry nodded surging forward.

 

"Daddy please let me?" He begged. 

 

Louis moved to the bed and watched Harry slip off the fluffy robe to leave him bare apart from a pair of Louis' briefs.

 

Louis didn't comment on them this time. Harry already felt unattractive and he wasn't about to add to that. 

 

He stroked a hand over Harry's now-familiar beanie. Harry lifted his hands, wrists together in front of his chest.

 

"Hands behind your back sweetheart..."

 

Harry looked at him. He hesitated.

 

"Daddy?" He breathed shakily, big eyes getting teary.

 

"Behind your back, Princess."

 

Harry unlatched one cuff and pushed his arms down behind himself with a quivery lip. He waited for Louis to re-fasten it behind him.

 

Louis cupped his face, crowding closer to steal a soothing hand over his bum.

 

"Baby, Daddy will look after you."

 

Harry bit his lip, eyes flicking away. Louis' heart froze, his body stilled completely. His heart double jumped at the shock.

 

"You-You don't think Daddy will look after you?" Louis asked, frowning.

 

Harry made a whiny noise and nosed into his chest. Louis smacked his ass sharply earning a whimper. Harry shuddered.

 

Louis struck him again and circled his palm over the stung flesh.

 

"Being so naughty sweetheart," Louis' voice curled like steam off hot coffee; smooth and coarse all in one. 

 

"Didn't mean to Daddy, I-"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"Oh!"

 

 _Smack_.

 

Harry swallowed the sound, hardening embarrassingly fast.

 

"Gonna tie you up now," Louis told him, working the thick ribbon and lace constraints over his wrists while looking over Harry's shoulder at what he was doing.

 

He fastened the dainty bows tightly.

 

"Feel that baby? You can get out if you want to..."

 

Harry sagged against him.

 

"Need you Daddy."

 

"I can feel that darling. Naughty girls don't get what they want do they?"

 

"Please..."

 

Louis turned Harry towards the headboard, smacking across his ass cheek quick and hard.

 

"Daddy!"

 

"Need a ring, pretty?"

 

"No!" Harry cried indignantly. "Daddy, please."

 

"Please what?"

 

"Need _you_."

 

Louis walked away from the bed with a petulant sigh. The faint rustle of clothes reassured Harry that Louis was undressing.

 

"Naughty girls can't be greedy," Louis murmured as his fingers unzipped and unbelted his jeans.

 

Harry's thighs quivered, his back straightened.

 

"Oh, Baby wants my belt does she?"

 

"Daddy!" The cry is loud and urgent. "Want you."

 

Harry's briefs were ripped down unceremoniously, baring his behind. The next lash on his skin was the unmistakable bite of leather. His dick twitched, he had an unbearable need to come.

 

"Daddy, need to-"

 

"Shh," Louis hissed. "You've been very naughty, stop asking for things."

 

Harry whined and fell forwards, shoulder hitting the padded headboard. He comforted himself on his knees and Louis licked the belt at him again.

 

Harry whelped, his breathing harsh and tears cornering his eyes. It hurt too much that time. Louis could tell.

 

He kneed onto the mattress and shuffled up behind Harry, one hand sliding onto his belly and one cupping his ass cheek. He lowered himself to kiss the hot smarting skin before pulling Harry back into him slightly.

 

"So good for me," He whispered against Harry's ear. "So very pretty and sweet."

 

"Not pretty," Harry pouted.

 

Louis slid his length against Harry's bare ass.

 

"See how pretty you are? Make Daddy all hot don't you? Such a pretty little baby girl.."

 

"Daddy..." Harry pushed back into him.

 

"Gonna open your legs for Daddy, sweetheart?"

 

Harry parted his knees a bit and Louis made a sound of approval husked into Harry's ear.

 

"Please," he begged again softer this time. "Daddy, need you inside me."

 

Louis fisted around Harry's heat stroking assuredly a couple of times before slipping his hand lower to massage his balls. He traced the inseam of his thigh with searching fingers, sucking kisses into his neck.

 

"Oh baby...so sweet...opening right up for me aren't you? Good girl..."

 

Louis reached for the lube and slid fingers in, causing Harry to suck a deep breath sharply into his lungs.

 

"Want it hard, baby? Want Daddy deep?"

 

Harry's head bowed with the idea of it, his hips working himself on Louis' fingers.

 

"Stretch me," he gasped. "Daddy!"

 

Louis slid his fingers out and lubed himself, edging closer and grasping the flesh on the inside of Harry's thigh.

 

"Look at you all naughty," he murmured lowly in Harry's ears. "Knickers around your knees and half tight...need it so bad don't you?"

 

"Need it." Harry echoed in a choked voice.

 

Louis settled the head of his dick to stretch Harry's rim.

 

"Want me?" He asked surging up a bit.

 

Harry's thighs widened as much as they could with his underwear restricting his movement. He felt sinful, tight and virginal somehow. And Louis wasn't going to go slow, he was going to take him, raw and instinctive. He was going to-

 

"Ah...ah! Lou-Louis!"

 

The way Harry felt around him, Louis couldn't describe. It was so hot sheathing himself within Harry's walls this way fast with no prep. It was too hard, too deep.

 

"Look at you taking me," Louis stroked soothing circles over Harry's belly as his muscles clenched and released in quick succession repetitively.

 

"So pretty baby...you feel so good."

 

Harry pushed back onto him spearing himself with more of Louis' heat. He whimpered as Louis crowded him against the head board.

 

"Feel me babe? Like me deep like this?" Louis brushed his lips over Harry's cheek.

 

"Daddy yes...so full."

 

Harry's hips had flicked to start a rhythm. 

 

Louis thrust into him again, rendering him speechless.

 

"Remember who's In charge sweetheart..."

 

"Daddy, you," Harry choked out, pushing his hands into the small of his back.

 

"So...beautiful...ah...fuck!"

 

Louis chanted the words in time with his thrusts feeling the way Harry's muscles gave each time he sank back into him.

 

Harry was reduced to breathy sounds, whines and gasps at Louis' rudimentary way of entering him but he was heavy with desire; pleasured and breathless.

 

"Sweetheart, oh," Louis grunted as his hips flicked, bedding him deep.

 

"There!" Harry cried on a ruined throat. "Daddy, right th-"

 

"Yeah?" Louis fucked into him again, circling his hips.

 

"Oh, please," Harry whispered, Louis' hand squeezing his thigh and the other splaying warm fingers over his tummy.

 

"Make a mess sweetheart...you can come now..."

 

Harry sobbed, releasing hard over his thighs and belly; splashing Louis' hands.

 

"So fucking beautiful," Louis murmured before shooting up Harry's crack, slipping out of him to do so. 

 

The salty liquid stung his sensitive skin but Harry could barely breathe, couldn't hear for ringing noise in his ears.

 

"Don't go outside," Louis told him as he curled onto the bed slowly, making himself small again.

 

"Daddy I won't. I promise."

 

Louis spooned up behind him.

 

"Love you so much pretty girl."

 

Harry shook his head with a grimace and a sigh.

 

"Not a girl," he huffed.

 

Louis kissed the back of his knitted hat.

 

"Gonna be my good little boy instead?" 

 

Harry smiled despite himself. He lifted Louis' hand from his stomach and kissed it.

 

"Want to be your Princess."

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Got lots of pretty things for you darling."

 

Harry snuggled into him .

 

"Goodnight Lou,"

 

"Goodnight Harry."

 

//

 

Harry wasn't in bed when Louis woke the next morning.

 

For a few heart-throbbing seconds he thought Harry had disobeyed him and left the room but a noise from the bathroom signalled Harry's whereabouts.

 

"Baby-girl? Everything okay?"

 

The bathroom door opened and a timid-looking Harry slid half of his body into the open gap. He had on the velour cropped vest and women's boxer shorts Louis had got for him before, the ones he had worn just a few days prior.

 

His head tilted and a flush of hair curtained down; pink and sleek. Louis' breath caught in his throat.

 

"Babe?"

 

Harry fidgeted.

 

"Just want to feel pretty," Harry admitted lowly, lips pouting.

 

Louis slowly moved from the bed and towards him, watching Harry hide himself further behind the shrouding door as he approached.

 

"Let me see, sweetheart," Louis asked with a soft, high voice, his heartbeat ricocheting around his chest.

 

"It's Angel hair, Daddy."

 

Louis paused, swallowing.

 

"Want to see you, beautiful. Want to see you in Daddy's things..."

 

Harry paused in the doorway, combing his fingers through the length of the wig to push it into the gap for Louis to touch.

 

"See, Daddy?" Harry asked, so heartbreakingly young.

 

Louis stepped closer to touch the acrylic pink hair.

 

"It's very nice sweetheart. Not soft like you, though..."

 

Harry darted him a look, eyes wide and lips softly pressing together.

 

"Does Daddy like it?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"I love everything about you, you know that."

 

Harry stepped into the gap.

 

"I have something else," he murmured.

 

Louis swallowed, resting his weight back onto his heels.

 

"Show me, then," he asked softly.

 

Harry blushed and smiled cutely, dimples popping.

 

"Can you sit on the bed, Daddy?"

 

Louis frowned a bit but tilted his head in curiosity to Harry's sudden shyness.

 

He turned and settled himself on the chaise instead.

 

"I'm ready when you are, beautiful."

 

Harry side-stepped out of the bathroom, the long fake hair falling in pretty waves against his bare skin. The femininity of it contrasts his dark tattoos but complements the delicate pink diamante butterfly dangling from his belly-button.

 

Louis let his eyes trail his husband's body and settle in his favourite places- his turned-in toes, the hair-free skin on his thighs, his belly so soft and muscular at the same time.

 

"Baby girl," Louis beckoned with a rasp, coaxing Harry out of hiding.

 

Harry scampered toward him, hands clutched beneath his tummy.

 

"Louis?"

 

Louis looked up, brows knitting together at the switch in names.

 

"Yes, babe?"

 

"No cuffs?" Harry asked, vulnerable and afraid.

 

Louis nodded once, sure and certain.

 

"No cuffs."

 

Harry let out a breath in relief and Louis felt tears spring to his eyes. He had thought Harry liked it. He had thought he enjoyed being made to do things. And as much as he took this at Harry's pace he realised then that he'd gone too far and pushed too hard.

 

"Baby, turn around for me?" Louis asked.

 

Harry gave a little impish smile and slipped his boxers down, biting his lip.

 

"Daddy," he breathed, voice shaky like his hands.

 

Louis knew then that something was different this time. That something was-

 

Harry turned, wiggling his bum.  A pretty waterfall of curled, pink sleek hair bounced between his thighs; the plug settled nicely into Harry's behind. He could make out the flex of Harry's ass-cheeks as he clutched at it and only then did Louis realise he had gasped aloud.

 

"Baby!" He choked, hands itching to touch, grasping the furniture for anchorage. His dick surged to life and his hips twitched instinctively.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder.

 

"It's a pony tail," he explained quietly, like he was afraid of Louis' reaction.

 

"I can see that darling," Louis managed to squeeze out of his empty lungs. "Come sit on my lap so I can touch, hm?"

 

Harry ignored him and galloped over to the bed, jumping on it and settling on all fours.

 

"Come and get me, Daddy," he called brightly, something that made Louis laugh, an infrequent sound in this room of late.

 

"I fully intend to," Louis got up and rid his clothes on the journey from the chaise to the bed, gliding warm, slow hands over Harry's body; over his flank and into his mane.

 

"Pretty horsey aren't you?" Louis murmured into kisses into his lower spine.

 

He didn't waste any time flicking a tongue into his cleft, spreading him open with strong thumbs.

 

"Daddy!" Harry complained with a moan that edged into a whimper. "Too much...Can't," he hiccupped.

 

Louis lathed his tongue around his rim, tonguing the plug and kissing the muscles there, sucking away their bitter taste.

 

"Want something hot?" Louis asked.

 

Harry remembered the heated copped dildo and shook his head.

 

Louis smiled and fingered through the hair of the plug for a moment. He tugged it gently.

 

"Giddy up, horsey," he teased, reaching around to stroke over Harry's dick. He was hard already, big and heavy in his hand.

 

"Hung like one aren't you sweetheart?" He murmured, making Harry huff out a breathy chuckle. He pinkened shortly afterwards and tried to make himself small but all Louis wanted to do was mount him so he slipped his dick into Harry's crack beside the plug.

 

"Look so good," he breathed. "What do you want, little pony?"

 

Harry wiggled his bum.

 

"Fill me, Daddy." He said.

 

It was so basic, so very sure. Louis hesitated though.

 

"You sure? Want Daddy there?" He asked.

 

Harry nodded with a swallow.

 

"What about your tail, sweetheart?"

 

"Be gentle," he asked only, a soreness to his voice that depicted the thickness in his throat. When things were better between them, when Harry felt good again Louis would fuck that throat to remind him who was boss.

 

Right now he twisted the plug slightly at an angle to stretch Harry enough to slip it free. Harry clutched at it to hold it inside.

 

"Baby, you need to let go," Louis reminded amusedly, settling back onto his heels.

 

Harry whimpered and shook his head, apparently frustrated that each time Louis tried to pull the plug out, his body fought to keep it deep inside.

 

"Want me to fuck your thighs, baby? Like the little baby girl you are? Let Daddy slide between your little thighs?"

 

Harry sobbed, body sagging.

 

"Want you," he wailed. "Daddy, make me," he begged.

 

Louis shuffled up close and pressed into Harry's back with his weight until Harry got the hint and fell softly onto his front, allowing Louis to lay on his back and whisper things into his ear.

 

"Baby, feel so good like this under me. Daddy likes being on top...."

 

Harry resettled his thighs apart, the feel of Louis' fingertips circling his stretched rim a definite distraction to his words.

 

"So tight here, beautiful. Clutching so hard...Not Daddy though is it? Gonna let Daddy in to clutch at him instead?"

 

Harry pushed his bum back as Louis tugged at the plug again, twisting it with more pressure. The stretch stung but Harry cried out when his muscles finally gave way.

 

"Hm, pretty..." Louis licked into him to prove a point, Harry was sure. Or to kill him, perhaps. Louis had his elbows dug into the backs of his thighs and he couldn't move for the stabbing weight on his hamstrings.

 

"Daddy what're you-what're you _doing_?" He begged weakly.

 

Louis reached up to comb through his fake hair.

 

"Making you feel as pretty as you are," he replied, flicking his tongue deep and then licking around his rim slowly.

 

"Oh," Harry sucked in a breath. "Oh, Daddy..."

 

"Hmm," Louis smiled into his oral pleasure, biting teasingly at Harry's ass-cheek. "Could eat this."

 

The sound that came out of Harry's mouth was unbelievable- a loud, uninhibited giggle. The fact he flushed from chest to cheek had Louis harder than he'd ever been.

 

"Daddy don't eat me!" He called softly, cheeks pink and voice inflected with such innocence it made Louis ache.

 

"Nom-nom-nom," Louis kissed over his rump, sucking lasting kisses into his skin.

 

Harry giggled again, attempting to kick his feet but Louis had him pinned down, squirming and blushing red.

 

"Fuck, so naughty," Louis scolded. "Making Daddy so hard."

 

"Want you," Harry replied with a happy sigh. "Want you hot in me."

 

Louis let out a groan and licked partway up Harry's spine, reaching for lube and fingering him roughly. Harry didn't have time to enjoy Louis' fingers or to get into that pleasure because Louis was already kneeing up behind him between his thighs and then pressing his knees down onto the backs of his thighs to keep him there, under him exactly how he liked-pinned and trapped.

 

"Daddy," he gasped, choked with a deep dark desire, not the fear he'd come to feel of late. Louis was penetrating him and it was the hottest, tightest thing he'd ever felt but it was incredible.

 

Having Louis bearing over him; knees pushing his thighs into the mattress- it took a lot of trust and well- Louis could have really punished him, he had done so before. But not now. Now he sank in achingly slow, to make Harry really beg for him.

 

Harry was soon clutching at Louis' length instead of his plug.

 

Louis nosed his ear.

 

"Don't want to let go, do you?" He murmured.

 

Harry shook his head, a soft whine panted out.

 

"Gonna clutch me inside you?" Louis asked.

 

Harry's muscles tightened a fraction, fluttering with his inability to control them.

 

"Oh," Louis rolled his hips, sinking deeper. "Baby..."

 

Harry reached for the head-board to grip onto; needing something to earth him, to keep him from sky-rocketing away.

 

"Gets better every time with you," Louis told him, against his ear.

 

Harry whimpered, swallowing hard a few times to try and find his voice.

 

Louis' fingers stroked through his wig.

 

"Baby still want this? Can Daddy take it off?"

 

Harry's breath sucked into his lungs and stilled.

 

"Not pretty," he warned softly as Louis fucked in slow; another little thrust sinking him deep. "O-oh."

 

"Very pretty," Louis kissed his ear, then behind it.

 

He gently swiped at the wig until it loosened, rolled to the other side of the bed.

 

"Want something soft, sweetheart?" Louis asked, fingers now crawling into Harry's crop.

 

His hips were pulsing gently, mildly and every now and then he'd-

 

"Lou!" Harry cried as he thrust in hard; shocking the word out of him.

 

"Too hard, sweetheart?"

 

"No," Harry denied quickly. "Too good..."

 

Louis smiled against his now-bare neck, laying kisses there.

 

"Feel so good, Princess. So small and perfect..."

 

Harry splayed himself as Louis thrust hard again; followed by barely-there rocks of his hips.

 

"Take me," he pleaded. "Please Daddy. Take me somewhere nice..."

 

"Take you somewhere beautiful," Louis promised, digging  a hand under him to finger his nipple. Harry whimpered and squirmed.

 

"So tight, baby...you clutching at me?"

 

Harry nodded lazily; letting out a long, low hum.

 

He felt something soft brush his arm; then his cheek. He opened his eyes. The white fur coat was laid delicately over his shoulders.

 

"Now you're soft, sweetheart," Louis told him, laying on top of the coat to sink back into him; flexing his hips to draw a breathy sound from Harry's lax lips.

 

"You fallen asleep, pretty?" Louis teased.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"Gonna come, Daddy...so close..."

 

"Alright, darling. Love it when you make a mess..."

 

Harry groaned and arched as Louis' fingers circled his nubs; his body driving down into him slower now; less force behind his thrust. He was so close to his edge now, it wasn't fair to-

 

"Louis!" He begged.

 

Louis let out a throaty hum, grinding into him.

 

"Don't--harder, please! Daddy, you know I can-please!"

 

Louis laughed at him, dry and raspy, his arms circling Harry's chest over one shoulder and under the other arm; pressing close as he fucked into him; still slow and heavy but with purpose now.

 

"Want to come, baby? Want to come just from this? From me inside?"

 

Harry choked as his body unravelled; the heat pooling inside him bursting free. He felt Louis' hand slide around him to feel the wetness, to stroke him through the height of his peak.

 

Louis kneed between his thighs as he reached his own pinnacle, splashing his release all over Harry's behind.

 

"Baby-girl!" Louis gasped.

 

Harry clutched the fur coat around him a little tighter as his breathing slowed down; his body coming around from the intensity of before.

 

"You warm enough, babe?" Louis reached for the covers and pulled them up.

 

Harry shook his head and tried to curl onto his side, a confused pout curling his lips outwards.

 

"Daddy, can I have-"

 

"What Baby? What do you want?"

 

"A bear," Harry said.

 

The air felt heavy, suddenly and crackled with silence. Louis hadn't given Harry a bear in so long he'd worried that Harry hated the toys now. He had wondered if Harry might leave him over his obsession with soft things at times but his husband had stayed by his side through everything.

 

He swallowed, sitting up a bit.

 

"I need to buy you one, sweetheart. We didn't bring any with us."

 

"Okay," Harry nodded, eyes blinking heavy ready to sleep.

 

Louis curled behind him and kissed his temple.

 

"I'll get you one tomorrow, I promise."

 

//

 

 

Harry woke up without Angel Hair.

 

He blinked sleepily at the sunlit net curtains; shrouded by deep red heavy drapes left open from the previous evening.

 

He knew from his position that he was no longer on the bed. He was curled; a little awkwardly splayed on his front on the chaise lounge.

 

He tested his limbs, flicking an ankle up. He was also tethered.

 

He shouldn't be surprised.

 

Louis did this when he felt out of control of a situation and Harry's trauma from his kidnap ran deep. He didn't have his family here even though they'd offered to rush to his side he had asked them for now for privacy. He just needed to lick his wounds in private and support Louis in his recovery, too.

 

Because although Louis hadn't been affected physically the way Harry had, or been affected quite the same way emotionally, Harry knew that when it came to Louis, things like this did not sit well.

 

Louis had appointed himself Harry's owner, now. His care-giver, his protector.

 

And ultimately Louis hadn't protected him.

 

Although Harry had assured him that he still trusted Louis to do so; it was evident that Louis was wracked with guilt over it and his obsessive need to keep Harry locked up was signal to that.

 

He had room to roam, could reach the bathroom and the door to collect room-service should he order it. But he couldn't go past the doorway. He couldn't get out.

 

Harry sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his too-short hair.

 

His eyes travelled around the room until he sourced his wig, hung carefully over the bedside lampshade to keep it in shape. The ponytail butt-plug was curled beneath, a matching pair. His chest smarted at having to use those things to feel better, to feel good for Louis. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be the good girl Louis needed.

 

His fingers scratched through his crop, curling into the short strands tightly.

 

"I'm not soft anymore," he whispered to himself, not upset or distraught, just resigned. "I'm not pretty," he added with a lip-press.

 

The things Louis had bought him were so wonderfully beautiful, he couldn't help but love his husband more for getting them, for trying to boost his self-esteem.

 

But the truth was; he wasn't so dissimilar to Louis. The same way that Louis thought Harry had left the hotel to find another Daddy, Harry sat and wondered of Louis had gone to find another good little girl. There were plenty of them in Paris; pretty boys with slinky hips and rouged cheeks.

 

Harry blinked.

 

He had some lipstick and eye-make up left over from an old shoot. He had his VS wings and the white lace set that Louis had replaced after Harry had destroyed it. He had the perfect outfit to greet Louis with when he came home.

 

Harry just didn't know if he was coming home alone or not.

 

//

 

The armoured van was parked about twenty feet from the entrance of the jail hospital.

 

Louis had gotten the message about half an hour ago that they were taking Arnold out.

 

He was trained for this, he knew exactly what to do.

 

So he did it.

 

He found a building near enough to the jail to get a good shot in; he got hold of a good rifle and he set up his place; hidden in the shadows. He could snipe like the best so he knew he had this in the bag.

 

Louis' whole body thrummed with the premature buzz of winning this showdown. He would get his deserved revenge and Arnold would die. And then his Princess might not be so scared anymore. Harry might actually be able to sleep at night without fear-whimpered dreams.

 

His teeth clenched at the reminder of why he was here at all. The reminder of the man who had taken Harry away physically, but had taken something from him emotionally too. Something was set in Louis like an odd clock ticking out of time. his genetic make-up would not allow him to drop this; to let the authorities deal with Arnold however they saw fit.

 

No.

 

Louis came from a place where vengeance was often dark and ultimately sweet. He came from a place where bullets shot from the barrel of his gun didn't miss. He came from a place where failing was not an option and it set him in good steed.

 

He focused through the view-finder of his rifle and set it in place; ready to track Arnold's movement from the jail to the van. In the next twenty minutes Arnold would pay for hurting his Angel. And Louis couldn't wait.

 

//

 

There was a baying crowd outside when the security doors were opened to release Arnold among six protected guards.

 

Louis had the view-finder on him but no clear shot. Too many by-standers. He did not feel panicked. A thirty second walk to the van meant thirty opportunities to shoot. It would only take one hit.

 

He scanned the crowd, looking for a gap among the guards. He hated to take out innocents but he would if he had to, to reach his goal. He sucked in a breath, swallowing hard.

 

The two foot gap at the rear of the van was the perfect place. He waited for his chance.

 

It wasn't clear what happened next; but shots rung out and the crowd screamed and panicked, scattering fast into a run. The area was clear and Louis took aim; finger twitching on his trigger.

 

He gasped, eyes widening.

 

Arnold was already dead. He was laid on the ground with blood pouring from his head, a bullet clearly passing right through his brain. He hadn't even-

 

"What the fuck?" He asked himself; frowning at the scene away from his magnifier and then squinting into the view-finder to check again.

 

 _Shit_.

 

He had to run. Before he got found.

 

He hadn't pulled the trigger physically but in his mind, he had murdered Arnold. That had been his intention and if he'd had the time to berate himself for failing, he might have lamented the fact.

 

For now he had to move and fast. And so he did.

 

//

 

Harry heard about it on the TV.

 

He'd turned on the hotel television set at sunset when Louis still wasn't back.

 

_Harry Styles' fan shoots man who kidnapped him in revenge._

His heart had beaten out of his chest when he had seen the headline, praying against all hope that it wasn't Louis who had fired the shot.

 

As the new stories had rolled out, it turned out that Harry had other psychotic fans who cared about him a little too much-ones who would go to jail for murder to protect him, apparently.

 

"The man who took Harry deserved to die!" The captured shooter yelled at the hoards of cameras following his detention by the French Police.

 

Harry had checked his media accounts and his fans tended to agree. Harry should be kept safe no matter what. Harry couldn't help the way his heart sank though, the way his stomach lurched.

 

 _Nobody deserves to die_ , he typed. _Love to All. H_.

 

He sighed, tossing his phone to the side and roaming within the distance his tether allowed. When the door-lock snicked open, he whirled, padding quickly towards the door.

 

"Louis!" He cast, throwing himself around the smaller man; feeling his cold, shivering body curl into his.

 

"Baby, hey," Louis greeted, letting himself curl into Harry's arms for once, usually the protector.

 

Harry didn't let go.

 

"Are you okay? You're cold...what happened?"

 

Louis broke away with a smile, leaning back to gently tidy Harry's tufted hair.

 

"I missed you pretty-girl. Why are you up?"

 

Harry pulled on his ankle tether.

 

"Can't sleep well when I know I'm being kept captive."

 

Louis flicked him an assessing look, trying to work out if he was angry. Or scared.

 

"I'm so sorry, baby," he apologised, moving to unlock the padlock and remove the tether quickly.

 

Harry watched him with a suspicious squint.

 

"You're sorry?"

 

Louis came back toward Harry and ran gentle hands over his fur-coated arms. He smiled softly and leaned in for another hug, sliding his hands under the jacket to secure his arms around Harry's t-shirted waist.

 

Harry tilted his cheek against Louis' scruffy hair.

 

"Where've you been, Lou?"

 

Louis huffed.

 

"Out."

 

"Not shopping," Harry noted.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"You don't have enough pretty things, baby?"

 

Harry squeezed him.

 

"I have everything I need right here in my arms. But where did you go?"

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I think you know the answer to that." He whispered.

 

Harry leaned back and ran his thumbs into the hollows of Louis' cheeks.

 

"I love you," he said, because he knew that there were some things Louis would never tell him, never explain fully for him to understand and he wanted Louis to know that he still loved him, no matter what.

 

Louis tiptoed for a kiss, siding their lips together in a way which was so familiar and yet it felt like they had spent a year apart; like the year between Harry being rescued from Louis' cabin and when he actually went back.

 

It felt so good, kissing him, letting their lips express emotions which boiled and crept under their surfaces but sometimes didn't have words to describe them out loud. Sometimes this was the only way to show just how much they cared. Sometimes Harry wanted Louis to know how deep his own love ran; if Louis knew his dominance was not as imbalanced as he perceived. He wanted Louis to know he needed him like he needed air, like he needed the blood thrashing around his veins.

 

He hummed in his throat, almost a possessive growl, so unlike his usual nature; a sign then, that he wasn't quite himself without Louis by his side.

 

"Don't leave me," he whispered against Louis' lips, kissing him again softly, slowly this time and with tender care.

 

"I promise," Louis cupped the back of his neck, thumbing into his nape. Harry shivered.

 

"I could have lost you."

 

"I wouldn't let that happen, sweetheart."

 

"I nearly lost you," Harry said then, face creasing, the weight of the kidnap hitting him heavily in the chest.

 

If  Louis had sought the vengeance his other fan had ultimately taken, he didn't care. He just cared about Louis being here, being _alive_.

 

"I'd never lose you," Louis promised. "I'm not leaving you."

 

Harry couldn't let go of him; had to stumble to the bed so they could lay together, embraced and close since his back started to hurt and Louis was cold and tired.

 

"Sleep, Lou," Harry fingered his fringe tenderly, watching his thick lashes shadow his cheeks.

 

He placed a soft kiss to Louis' lips.

 

//

 

Harry always loved it when Louis went on top but they were facing, chest to chest with his thighs wide open.

 

Sometimes he squeezed Louis' hips with his thighs. Sometimes he curled his feet around the back of his knees. Sometimes Louis pushed his bent knees upwards, even lodging his ankles onto his shoulders.

 

Harry liked it all.

 

His dream started off gentle, sweet whispered kisses against his sleep warm skin, t-shirt tugged up to bare his belly.

 

He smiled, a low murmur pushing through his throat. He loved dreams like this. Where Louis didn't bind him so he could splay himself out, fingers free to curl around anything he pleased; usually the head board but still. This way it was _his_ choice.

 

" _Louis_."

 

It was low, growled.

 

He earned a sucked kiss next to his belly button. He earned gentle hands sliding around his wrists; thumbs pressing delicately into the skin like a human cuff.

 

The pressure on his wound was strange but not painful. He pulled his hand away to avoid the contact ruining his pleasant dream.

 

"Gonna call me Daddy, sweetheart?"

 

Harry's breath caught.

 

Dream-Louis talked. Sometimes his dreams were silent; all too often fleeting and wistful.

 

His biting kisses softened across his nipple. Louis felt hard against his thigh already.

 

"M'I pretty?" Harry asked.

 

Louis' arms tightened around him the way real-life Louis knew he loved to be held.

 

"So pretty baby girl."

 

In his dream, Harry had soft tufted hair, grown out from his short crop. It turned Louis on even more. He stroked it and called him _soft_. Harry felt tears slide from his closed eyes.

 

"Daddy I'm soft again."

 

"Always so soft," Louis echoed.

 

Harry's hips lifted as Louis' mouth brushed his sensitive skin.

 

"Daddy not there," he begged on a panicked voice.

 

"Why not sweetheart? Taste so good..."

 

Harry whimpered in his throat, one hand leaving the headboard to push at Louis' shoulder.

 

"Daddy..."

 

"Baby, did someone call you fat again?" Louis asked.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

Fuck. _Fuck!_

 

"No Daddy..."

 

Louis dragged his tongue through his happy trail, the backs of his fingers glancing over his pudgy skin.

 

"Tell me who it was, darling..."

 

Harry pushed his hips up.

 

"Nobody, Daddy. I promise."

 

Louis crawled up over him, kissing his lips.

 

"You promise?"

 

Harry hummed.

 

Louis shuffled about, pulling the lower half of Harry's body onto his thighs as he knelt to reach. Harry dug his heels into the bed only for Louis to free them, Harry's legs spreading apart widely.

 

"Want you to relax sweetheart."

 

Harry's throat felt thick. His body felt warm and lax. The finger circling his rim was soothing, it comforted him somehow knowing that Louis was taking care of him that he was-

 

"Oh-" Harry's hips surged as fingertips broached him.

 

"Like that, beautiful?"

 

"Hmmm...."

 

"Want more?"

 

"Daddy, please."

 

The kisses over his belly were pooling hot dark want inside him; melting him from the inside out. By the time Louis' fingers dipped into him he'd be molten lava he was certain.

 

Those fingers twisted into him, gentle and yet certain. Louis scissored them.

 

"So sweet for me pretty baby...opening right up..."

 

"Daddy," Harry pushed his thighs out a little further. His legs were airborne, supported by Louis' thighs.

 

He scrunched his toes as Louis curled low to suck a kiss into his thigh, scraping his beard there after.

 

He gasped.

 

"Daddy!"

 

Louis smirked, pumping his digits in and out slowly, twisting them on the down stroke and splaying them before sliding back out.

 

His kisses over Harry's body didn't stop. Harry undulated his hips to take those fingers deeper and harder inside.

 

"So greedy," Louis murmured.

 

Harry bit his lip, stilling his hips.

 

"Daddy I'm sorry. Want to be good."

 

Louis pressed his thumb into Harry's thigh fat, holding him still to duck down and sheath him with his mouth, sucking as much of his thickness down as he could.

 

He pulled off seconds later but Harry was hard now; ready to burst.

 

"Baby be as greedy as you like," Louis encouraged breathily. " _Fuck_...eat my fingers baby...eat them right up."

 

Harry made a noise in his throat and fucked up onto those digits, begging for more.

 

"Please!"

 

Louis wriggled on top of him, pressing his thighs apart with firm hands and lining their dicks up, his weight heavy and arousing.

 

"Baby girl," Louis gasped. "So pretty like this..."

 

Harry clutched at his shoulders.

 

"Can I...? Daddy?"

 

"Fuck, yes," Louis growled, sliding down to slip his dick down Harry's crack. His tip bumped Harry's hole.

 

Harry nearly came from that alone.

 

He clutched Louis tight. They were so close, all tangled up and Louis had been so careful, so gentle with his hands. 

 

"Baby..."

 

Louis fucked into him in one long, firm stroke. Harry's thighs quivered but Louis was weighing them down, forcing them apart.

 

Harry clenched at him; the fill thick and hard and shocking. He'd not expected it and yet... _It was so fucking good_.

 

Harry's eyes popped open.

 

"Daddy..." he swallowed, feeling vulnerable.

 

Suddenly he was awake. He was awake and he was clutching at Louis' thickness and he was-

 

"Oh...." He sucked in a breath, toes curling.

 

Louis circled his hips, grinding into him. Harry's hands cupped the back of his head, fingers shaking.

 

"Baby, your thighs are quivering," Louis murmured against his ear.

 

Louis was wrapped in his arms, small body spreading him open. His thighs were shaking like crazy from being forced wide.

 

"H...babe..."

 

"Hmm?" Harry clung to him, waiting for his body to adjust.

 

Louis leaned back and kissed him now that he was awake; but he felt no more connected with the real world.

 

"Please," he begged.

 

Louis kissed his chest.

 

"What do you want, Baby?"

 

"Want Daddy to make me feel pretty," he whispered.

 

"Like this?" Louis thrust into him once more. "Make you mine, sweetheart."

 

"Daddy, want to be _yours_."

 

"Hm? Mine aren't you baby?"

 

Louis fucked into him, stayed deep inside. Harry couldn't escape, couldn't breathe anything but Louis' scent, couldn't let go of him no matter what.

 

"Yours Daddy?" He asked as he started to cry. Louis started to make love to him; sweet and slow.

 

"Mine." Louis promised. "Always."

 

"Daddy!" Harry complained, the sensation too good, the heat inside him tight and deep combined with arms secure around him and his body unable to protest; unable to _move_ even.

 

He cried out as Louis sunk in again and again, holding him down against the bed. The sensation was indescribable; stretching him open and burning him deep.

 

He was powerless but he _wanted_ to be. With Louis he always wanted to be-

 

"Safe," he whispered against Louis' ear.

 

Louis gave an excited gasp and came inside him, hot and fast; his breaths huffed into Harry's cheek once he'd slipped out of him to catch his breath.

 

Harry humped his hips weakly with a whine and Louis stroked back his hair. It wasn't tufted like Harry had dreamed.

 

"Come for me sweetheart," Louis murmured.

 

Harry's body peaked against Louis' belly, sticky and warm.

 

Louis smiled at him happily; hair mussed and eyes soft with love.

 

"You make such a beautiful mess, Baby."

 

Harry blushed and smiled shyly back.

 

"Daddy likes it?"

 

Louis grinned.

 

"I love it," he kissed Harry's lips. "I love _you_."

 

Harry swallowed and turned his face away, his eyes becoming hollow with distress, his face creasing.

 

"Daddy don't-don't say that," he whispered. 

 

Louis blinked, his smile faltering. His fingers began to shake as they delicately clutched at Harry's hair.

 

"Baby?"

 

"You can't love me until I'm soft again," Harry told him. 

 

Louis cradled Harry in his arms, nuzzling him, laying gentle kisses to his cheek, shoulder and chest.

 

"I'll love you no matter what, H."

 

He pulled back to meet Harry's gaze; still averted.

 

"Look at me," he commanded softly. He didn't have to ask twice.

 

Harry's eyes shifted, half-lidded as they settled on his face, flicking to his lips as he licked his own.

 

Louis remembered when Harry had wanted to kiss him that first time, when he'd been so afraid to do so because of Louis' past, because of what he'd been told.

 

Harry _liked_ kissing him. His focus on his lips told him as much. Louis leaned down to kiss him tenderly, to remind Harry what he meant to him.

 

"You're so beautiful. You're my sweetheart, hm?" Louis caressed his cheek with a gentle thumb. 

 

Harry blinked, turning his face away again. He swallowed.

 

"Louis?"

 

"Hm?" He pressed another soft kiss into Harry's skin, between his pecs.

 

"You won't leave will you?"

 

Louis made a noise in his throat.

 

"No, babe."

 

Harry swallowed again, tears in his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry. "

 

Louis felt Harry's thighs hug him, squeezing lightly.

 

"What are you sorry for sweetheart?"

 

Louis ran his fingertips through Harry's hair soothingly.

 

"For-for going with Arnold. For trusting him."

 

"Baby, I told you not to worry about that. He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore."

 

Harry looked at him, nostrils flaring as Louis carefully wiped away his tears.

 

"Daddy?" His whisper was papery thin.

 

"Hmmm," Louis smiled smugly at the title, pressing his hips against Harry's where his legs hugged him. 

 

"Fuck me?" Harry asked quietly his words a contradiction to the quietness of his voice.

 

Louis kissed him, soft, sweet.

 

"Just did, Baby girl. Did so well. My good girl aren't you?"

 

Harry frowned, hips pressing upwards.

 

"Again, Lou. Please. Want you again."

 

Louis cupped his cheek, nibbling little kisses from his bottom lip- jutted with a pout.

 

"You'll be sore, sweetheart," Louis reasoned gently, pulling back to scan Harry's face.

 

Harry bit his lip becomingly.

 

"Want Daddy to fuck me on the chaise-lounge," Harry whispered, wriggling out from underneath his husband to make his way over to the furniture in their hotel room.

 

He was barely crawled on it on all fours before Louis was following, a wolfish grin on his lips that flashed in the moonlight.

 

//

 

"Oh!"

 

"Good girl," Louis praised warmly, voice purring the words as his hands fanned out over Harry's belly, pulling his hips back onto him as he grunted and fucked in hard.

 

"Daddy!" Harry cried, gasping another half-attempt at the word as Louis double-thrusted into him.

 

His arms had weakened some time ago, dropped down to his elbows and halfway draped over the seat while Louis gave him what he'd asked for.

 

Harry wanted it all. Being bent over the side of the chaise to be fucked this way- hard and thorough- it was a benefit of having complete privacy for their burning desire to manifest itself.

 

It began to burn a little; a bruised tenderness that in the back of his mind registered but didn't signal for Louis to stop. Harry took the thick, punishing fill he gave him.

 

"Baby! Fuck, so good!"

 

Harry couldn't speak, his throat tightened over an aborted whimper. If Louis heard him utter the sound he'd stop, soften his thrusts and treat him tenderly like he'd planned to do. He'd known Harry couldn't take hard sex after their first session earlier but Harry had wanted it and what Harry wanted, he got.

 

Louis' arms curled around him and hauled him close, his breath hot as gasped.

 

"My good girl! So tight-ah!"

 

Harry let every muscle relax and waited. Waited for Louis to hit his peak; to come inside him with excited, huffed breaths. He waited for Louis' breathing to regulate, clutching at him before he could shuffle away.

 

"Plug Daddy," he begged quietly. "Please."

 

Louis used his bulbous pony-tail to slide in where he carefully slipped out, Harry's muscles clenching tightly to keep him inside.

 

"You sure, sweetheart?" Louis paused with the plug at Harry's rim, fingering the redness; registering the throb to Harry.

 

"Please," he asked again, swallowing.

 

Louis pushed the plug firmly inside. Harry gritted his teeth and winced, muscles tensing around the object; recognising it as something other than Louis' sleek heat.

 

"Baby, it's too much," Louis' hand twirled the fake hair gently as he murmured into Harry's ear, chest to back behind him. He felt Louis kiss his cheek. "Let me bathe you, hm? Get you something soft and pretty..."

 

Harry shook his head, climbing onto the chair and laying front-down on it, arms bent and tucked close to his chest. The curled pink nylon hair of the tail laid softly against his butt cheeks and thighs.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Aren't you cold sweetheart?"

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Don't deserve nice things Daddy."

 

Louis fetched the fur coat and draped it over his bare shoulders and back.

 

"Daddy wants to see you in soft things." He said, watching Harry with a worried bite of his lip.

 

Tears began to slip down Harry's cheeks. His face contorted and he began to sniffle. Louis saw the way his butt cheeks flexed; grasping at the plug.

 

"Pretty girl-" He moved forward to help him, to twist the butt-plug out and take care of his husband properly but Harry made a noise at his advance and shrunk into himself.

 

Louis swallowed hard; a strange feeling swirling in his belly. He wasn't used to being rejected. He wasn't used to any of this, really, Harry's mood swings and his own dark heart beating loudly in his chest.

 

Arnold might be dead but it didn't stop his utter need to be near Harry at all times.

 

"We're going home tomorrow," Louis said then, stepping away.

 

He began to pack their things.

 

//

 

"Babe, I'm so sorry to do this...but I have to..."

 

Louis' voice sounded far away, echoey and dream-like.

 

"Louis?"

 

"You call me Daddy, sweetheart. Daddy just wants you to be safe."

 

Harry wriggled; feeling how bound he really was this time; strapped down tightly with leather wrist and ankle cuffs, strong and unmalleable.

 

"Lou-" Harry choked, tugging against the unforgiving tethers; fear skittering up his body. He was naked bar his underwear, a scenario he was only too familiar with.

 

"Remember when you came here, baby-girl? When you looked so soft and pretty in your pink panties?"

 

Harry remembered the flush of shame of wearing them and a stranger knowing. He remembered how helpless he had felt; how excited. He remembered escaping and hearing how lost Louis sounded without him. He remembered coming back after twelve long months; his need satisfied and his craving subdued. He remembered marrying Louis; their solid, meaningful vows and their utter ownership of each other and in moments like this he fought to remember why they were good together, why he needed this so damn much.

 

" _Daddy?_ ," he whispered, feeling warm air brush over his skin; the sweet smell of cotton candy filling the air.

 

"I like you like this," Louis said, walking about the room where Harry could hear his soft footsteps. He was taking off his clothes, he could make out the quiet rasp of material against material and against skin, sliding off.

 

"Daddy, please..."

 

"Baby, don't I give you everything you want?"

 

"Yes, Daddy, but-"

 

"Want to watch you, sweetheart. Want to keep you safe."

 

"I don't like it," Harry pulled at his wrist cuffs once more. "Please!"

 

Louis came closer, a soft brush glancing against Harry's belly.

 

"Have you missed them?"

 

Harry gasped, softening immediately at the touch of fur.

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Hm, pretty? You like that don't you?" Louis stroked the bear up over Harry's torso, giving him the buttery ticklish sensation of his super-soft fur.

 

"I like it, Daddy," he confirmed in a deep voice, swallowing hard.

 

"I can see that baby. Not soft anymore, hm?"

 

Louis brushed the backs of his fingers over the ridge forming in Harry's chosen underwear; his pink mesh frilled panties he assumed. He might be blindfolded but some things he knew too well.

 

Harry swallowed again, twisting against his constraints.

 

"Not soft."

 

He felt Louis come closer, felt fingers pushing into his hair.

 

"So pretty and soft, baby," Louis kissed his cheek.

 

Harry pursed his lips and felt Louis hesitate, hovering for a  moment. A tender kiss brushed his lips.

 

"My darling perfect girl."

 

"Stop," Harry mumbled, a whimper in the back of his throat.

 

Louis' hand slunk lower, curving around his inner thigh.

 

"Never going to stop telling you how beautiful you are," he assured.

 

Harry's hips wriggled helplessly.

 

"Need something, Daddy," he murmured hopefully.

 

"What's the magic word?" Louis asked.

 

"Please," Harry twisted, lips parted slightly and breathing rushed in excitement for what might come.

 

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

 

Harry sucked his lower lip.

 

"Daddy, what have you got me?"

 

Louis smiled to himself and pressed the bear between Harry's thighs which he clenched to keep it there for the long minutes while Louis was gone. The next sensation was of a jelly-like rubber phallus against his left arm and a squishy, flesh-like counter piece laid against his belly.

 

"What-" He sucked in a  breath and rolled his body to feel each dildo better but both were taken away.

 

"Which one do you want?" Louis asked him.

 

"Both," Harry begged in a raspy voice. "Please!"

 

The bear was moved enticingly slowly down his leg.

 

"Being greedy?" Louis asked, voice high and telling.

 

"Daddy, let me," he begged pitifully. "Please, I want to. Show you how good I am."

 

Louis' hand twisted around his thigh; his body nudging between them. Harry felt him kiss the insides of his thighs, felt him suck stinging kisses there that made him so hard he almost came from that alone. He was mindless, gasping for air and shocked by the intimacy of it; of Louis' lips around his hole , his tongue lathing into him as he pushed his hips up as high as he could get them to make more room.

 

Louis took the weight of his legs into his hands and lifted his lower body to reach properly; licking into him to make him cry at the tenderness of it all.

 

"Daddy, please!"

 

"So good, baby," Louis pulled away, licking his lips.

 

Harry went to reach for him, his wrists tugged back against the bed.

 

"Does baby feel scared?" Louis asked.

 

Harry swallowed. Truth was, he hated the cuffs right now, he hated how it reminded him of being kept in a dark room and cut open for his blood.

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

Louis moved over him and Harry felt the cuffs slink away; felt his ankles become free at the same time.

 

"Thank you," he whispered. He didn't move to take off his blindfold.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to his mouth, his chest and his belly.

 

"Always my beautiful girl. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

 

Harry crossed his wrists and tucked them under his head, curling his feet around the backs of Louis' legs.

 

Louis trailed fingertips all the way up his arms from the arm-pits and twined their fingers, pressing his hands into the bed.

 

"Need you on your tummy," Louis told him.

 

Harry immediately twisted, wriggling into place.

 

"Hm," Louis spread d hand over one ass-cheek and gently nudged his knee upwards with the other to spread his cheeks.

 

Harry flinched when Louis blew air against his rim. He giggled as it tickled.

 

"Daddy!" He dimpled, hiding his hot cheeks.

 

"Oh you're so beautiful, princess," Louis complimented. "Look at you..."

 

Harry shifted his hips impatiently.

 

"Okay, babe, starting with the soft one, okay?"

 

Louis fingered him first, a  little rough and insanely erotic in his haste. Harry clutched at the first dildo inserted into him, surprised at its soft, springy feel inside, He was used to much harder fare, unforgiving materials and thick, overwhelming dildos.

 

This was...sweet. Soft, silky and-

 

"Oh."

 

The slide was hot, but not a burn like a thick phallus would be. In a highly satisfying, erotic way.

 

"That's-oh, Daddy..."

 

"Nice, baby?" Louis pumped the dildo in slow and sure, his breaths becoming hard and fast to Harry's ears.

 

"It's smooth, Daddy," he said, voice like a school-girl.

 

"Big for you?" he asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"S'nice. Perfect."

 

Louis slid the soft dildo all the way in and turned Harry onto his back. He wedged himself between Harry's thighs while he kissed him. Harry let his arms tighten around Louis' waist and hold him there, hands grasping his bum as Louis struggled to stay in place.

 

"Want you to make a pretty mess," Louis whispered hotly against his ear as he moved back once more.

 

Harry made a noise in his throat and wriggled onto his front again, body laid out long like a stretching cat.

 

Louis nudged the tip of the second jelly-like dildo into his ass-cleft.

 

Harry made a deep humming noise.

 

"Ready to try?" Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded, using his knee up the mattress which Louis helped him maintain. The tip of the second dildo circled half of his rim.

 

"Feel good?"

 

"Stretch me, Daddy?"

 

"Gently, babe," Louis whispered, using his fingers to make room to inch the tip inside.

 

Harry's rim felt tight for a moment, felt stretched and sore. And then the burn eased and he sighed, clutching at the new entry inside him.

 

"Daddy, more."

 

Louis fed another inch in, watching Harry's muscles flutter against it.

 

"Too much?" He asked.

 

"No," Harry's hand darted to grip his wrist. "Keep it there. More,"

 

Louis made a growling noise in his throat and adjusted the soft dildo slightly, pressing the base in with gentle fingers while he rocked the jelly dildo insistently into Harry's body.

 

"You look so beautiful, baby. So pretty and small."

 

"Want more," Harry's voice was wobbly with sulking; his body urging Louis to thrust in.

 

Louis rolled towards Harry's body, one thigh sliding between his open ones so he could use his hip to secure the soft dildo deep inside while he concentrated on guiding the other dildo in.

 

"Oh, oh!" Harry cried, using his foot to escape the pressure almost.

 

"Baby?" Louis paused, kissing his spine.

 

Harry stayed tense and poised for a moment before he sighed, wriggling against the invasion.

 

"More," he said, his voice deeper than ever.

 

Louis pressed against the toy until it was sunk deep inside; laid next to the softer phallus already planted deep.

 

"F-fuck, Da-Daddy...oh...."

 

Louis pushed gently against him, sinking the two toys deep; stretching him and filling him up.

 

"Got bigger ones for you to try baby," Louis whispered against his ear. "Look so pretty taking them both. My beautiful, good girl..."

 

"D-Daddy, am I good?"

 

"So good, sweetheart...so pretty."

 

Harry tried to look over his shoulder and gave up, shifting to get comfortable, his knee sliding down the bed to bring his thighs closer together. One of the dildos almost slid out but Louis grasped the base of both and thrust them gently back in.

 

Harry pushed his eyes against his forearm and gave out a groan.

 

"Too much," he parted his knees to widen himself up again.

 

Louis hooked an arm under his knee to hike it high, fucking into him with both toys slow and steady.

 

"N-no, Daddy!" Harry cried, gasping. "C-can't...can't hold it..."

 

"Don't want you to," Louis rumbled against his ear. "Make the bed wet..."

 

Harry shook his head, fucking back on the thick rubber and gasping happily at the feeling of being so full.

 

"Please!"

 

Louis sucked kisses into his shoulders and back; tugging his hair and thrusting the toys deep while he rocked his own hips against Harry's ass-cheek; instigating a peak that ascended way too quickly; leaving him high-pitched and breathy as he came heavily in his boxers.

 

"Daddy!" Harry whined; humping his hips back hard to reach his final pleasure, Louis' hand wrapping around him to stroke him through it once he hit it; the dildos fucking deeply inside.

 

Louis slipped them out one by one, layering kisses up his spine as he cocooned them into a spoon-like cuddle, his arms wrapped tightly around his husband.

 

//

 

Louis bathed him and swaddled him up in his pink fluffy robe, pulling Harry into his lap and tucking a big pink bear gently against his chest as Harry curled into him, making himself small.

 

"Daddy," he murmured, fingers clutching into Louis' hooded sports sweater.

 

Louis tucked his chin on top of Harry's head and tightened his arms.

 

"Not letting you go, princess."

 

Harry wanted to argue with him, wanted to remind Louis that he had to let go sometime, like when Harry had work to do or one of them needed to leave the house. But something inside him felt so implicitly at home in Louis' arms this way, cradled and cared for.

 

"Love you, Lou," he whispered.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart."

 

Harry burrowed closer, not denying the words this time, not dismissing their meaning.

 

"Buy me something pretty, Daddy?" He asked, voice rough and low.

 

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, kissing into his hair. "Want something pretty, baby?"

 

Harry nodded, curling his toes against Louis' thigh; his long legs curled up in his lap.

 

"What does baby-girl want?" Louis stroked gentle fingers through his hair.

 

"Something sparkly," Harry requested quietly.

 

"Pretty like you," Louis said with a smirk.

 

"Can I pick something to wear with it?"

 

Louis adjusted Harry in his arms, the controlling side of him not feeling comfortable with letting Harry choose. He wanted to pick out Harry's underwear for the next time they did this, he wanted to be the one dressing him and making him look sweet. But Harry needed this right now, he needed the freedom.

 

"Of course," Louis allowed. "Gonna sleep here, sweetheart? Sleep in Daddy's lap?"

 

Harry yawned and curled tight.

 

Louis kissed his hair before he let his head knock back; relaxing into sleep himself.

 

//

 

They had been playing with melted chocolate, Louis licking the sticky sweetness off Harry's belly and thighs while Harry spread it thickly over Louis' nipples to suck off, coating his dick in an equally generous layer to bring him off so hard that Louis had stars behind his eyes for long moments after.

 

Harry's orgasm had been softer, more intense, spurted into the small of Louis' back where Louis had let Harry slide between his ass-cheeks to come.

 

They lounged, partially draped in covers and gowns, until Louis cleared his throat.

 

Harry's eyes focused on him immediately.

 

"I bought something for you," Louis hedged.

 

Harry wasn't used to the uncertainty, the egg-shells that Louis seemed to be treading on.

 

He widened his eyes and rolled back from where he was curled over Louis' body.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Louis swallowed, a small flicker of a smile gracing his lips at the nick-name.

 

"You asked for something pretty," he said.

 

Harry sat up, getting to his knees obediently.

 

"Daddy, can I-"

 

"It's in the wardrobe."

 

Harry climbed off the bed elegantly, looking over his shoulder at Louis as he walked,  robe slipping down his naked back and pooling on the floor.

 

"Princess," Louis hummed. "Looking pretty already."

 

Harry smiled girlishly and paused before the wardrobe, heart pounding. Louis had got him so many nice things, he couldn't possibly wish for more and yet he remembered his birthday, opening these doors and dressing especially for Louis to command him.

 

Excitement skittered through his veins, want rushed through him coarsely.

 

"Daddy," he put his fingers to the latch. "Can I see?"

 

"Go ahead, Princess," Louis called.

 

It wasn't the outfit hung in there that was new- his white lace bra-let and panties from Paris- it was the sparkling gem-encrusted cuffs that were hung around the same hanger that took his breath away.

 

"D-" He stuttered, lifting the hangar out gently.

 

Louis' arm brushed his and he turned with the item, carefully giving it to his husband.

 

"They're cuffs," Louis unwound the pretty, diamante-filled metallic cuffs gently. "And a collar," he narrated, showing Harry the joined items, delicate chains dangling from the pieces.

 

"Will it fit me, Daddy?" Harry whispered, biting his lip.

 

Louis' eyes flicked to his, holding his gaze.

 

"Go put on your pretty things," Louis told him. "I'll be waiting."

 

//

 

 

 

Harry walked straight to Louis with his wrists in front of him, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

"Please, Daddy," he begged, standing patiently before him.

 

"Baby-girl," Louis appreciated warmly. "Love you in white. Look so sweet..."

 

Louis' hand reached out to glance over his thigh, up his hip and into his waist. His thumb brushed over the sensitive skin of his nipple, making him whine in his throat.

 

"Princess, you want this so bad, hm?"

 

Harry nodded, his throat bobbing.

 

"They're so pretty," he expressed and the sentiment of it broke Louis' heart. That Harry still needed jewellery to feel pretty made him hurt inside.

 

It had been a month since they'd got back, a month of Harry and Louis at home together, Harry refusing jobs until he felt completely recovered from the ordeal and Louis doting on him and spoiling him as much as possible.

 

A month of Harry's hair growing out into wavy softness, messy but short still, too short for him to feel comfortable, at least. And Louis had tried, had told him he was beautiful so many times in so many ways and yet when he'd seen the decorative handcuffs and collar in the window of a high-class sex shop he'd known the exact effect they'd have on his beau.

 

"Baby, you're so pretty," Louis repeated, fastening the jewellery into place.

 

Harry had to bend his arms a little so as not to tug the chains joined to the neck-piece but his eyes widened in child-like awe as he looked at himself wearing the ensemble.

 

"Come to the mirror," Louis guided Harry to the large mirror on the wall, slotting behind him.

 

He let his hands slip onto Harry's waist.

 

"Look how beautiful you are."

 

Harry's gaze averted to the floor, a flush staining his cheeks.

 

"No, Daddy..."

 

"Baby," Louis' voice sharpened. "Look."

 

Harry lifted his chin, lids low at first and then flaring to see the picture.

 

He looked over himself, big lithe body dressed in white lace and diamonds. His throat felt scratchy.

 

"Daddy."

 

"So pretty, darling," Louis' hand stoked onto his stomach. "So very beautiful."

 

Harry leaned back into him, clutching Louis' arms around his middle.

 

"You made me so pretty, Daddy. Thank you."

 

"Feel how happy you make me?" Louis rubbed his hardened body against Harry's ass-cheek, pressing his cheek into Harry's shoulder-blade as he turned his face inwards so he wouldn't see how enamoured he was.

 

Harry gasped,  fingers flexing on Louis' arm.

 

"Hard, Daddy."

 

"Hm, so hard, baby-girl."

 

"Want you," Harry swallowed.

 

Louis' eyes darkened devilishly, his gentility almost forgotten in that moment.

 

"Get onto your knees, sweetheart," he instructed.

 

Harry got down, expecting to suck Louis off, hoping to be fucked by Louis in his mouth and have his hair tugged but Louis lowered behind him, naked and hot against Harry's back.

 

"Want my fingers, pretty?" Louis' breath tickled his spine. Harry shuddered.

 

Was Louis going to-?

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Gonna take you right here, Princess. Hard," he warned.

 

Harry made a noise in his throat, half pleading to stop, half to continue.

 

"Daddy, no," he whispered, squeezing a hand around himself for fear of coming from the words alone.

 

"Want a ring baby?"

 

Harry nodded and Louis got the things they needed, shuffling up behind him once more.

 

Two lubed fingers twisted into Harry roughly, stretching his rim without warning and his muscles fluttered at the invasion, his body drawing them in.

 

"Oh baby," Louis panted breathily. "Like that, don't you? Like it rough?"

 

It had been so long since Louis had let him have it rough like this, base and nearly uncaring. Only Harry knew how much Louis cared and it was beyond the healthy measures of a relationship, needing to tie him down and lock him up and he loved it, every dark second of his imprisonment..

 

"Please," he whispered, weak with want; jostling his bound hands on the carpet, the plush material flattening under his knees.

 

"Please, what?" Louis husked against his back; twisting his digits in deep and pushing them against the revolution of Harry's body.

 

"Please, need you," Harry cried. "In me. Daddy, need you in me..."

 

Louis fucked his fingers in and out, breath rapid.

 

"Being greedy, baby?" He asked. "Daddy's making it nice for you."

 

Louis pressed his heat against Harry's bare ass-cheek as his fingers widened against Harry's walls, his thumb semi-circling his rim.

 

"Being so good, sweetheart. Such a good girl for Daddy..."

 

Harry lowered his head and whined when Louis' fingers slipped out but a second later they were replaced, by a surging heat that Harry knew only too well. He tightened around it; trying to keep every inch inside but Louis was pushing; determined to burrow right in.

 

"Baby," Louis groaned, thick in him and as deep as he could get.

 

Harry choked, widening his knees a bit and wincing as Louis thrust; his knees sliding against the carpet.

 

"Burns," he whispered, dropping to his elbows to widen himself up.

 

"Baby, so pretty," Louis' hands curved around his waist and held firm as he fucked back in, hard and unrelenting.

 

"More," Harry begged, throat thick and clogged with the feel of him. "Please, Daddy," he begged. "Everything."

 

Louis gave him everything. He stroked, kissed, teased, fucked and even spanked him a couple of times when he kept asking for it harder; just because. Harry was a crying, weakened mess by the time Louis came inside him; Harry's own orgasm delayed until his cock-ring was released and Louis' hand fluttered over him soft and strong.

 

Harry rolled onto his back, twisting his legs and fastening them around Louis' waist before he could move away.

 

"Kiss me, Daddy?"

 

Louis leaned down to kiss him for long, long moments, his lips loving and sweet, his fingers trailing over the diamond constraints gently to ask if Harry wanted to be free, yet.

 

"Take me again?" Harry asked on a soft whisper, shame burning his cheeks.

 

Louis' thumb was grazing his other burning skin, over his knees; measuring the injury carefully. His eyes considered Harry's face carefully.

 

"Like this?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Please."

 

Louis knew how he loved being baby-like, loved being fucked face-to-face in the old-fashioned way. He was gentle, this time, slipped carefully in and didn't power into him, just let Harry work himself on his heat; his hips bucking up to take the fill he needed.

 

They looked into each other's eyes this time, exchanged tender kisses and soft, loving words. It was intimate and oddly new for some reason. It was as intense as ever when they came together; softer this time but with a deeper meaning.

 

"Baby," Louis cradled Harry under him.

 

"Wash me Daddy," Harry asked.

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let his tears of happiness escape.

 

His Harry was back and how he loved him.


End file.
